HHP: La siguiente generación
by Tooru Hally Beelia Potter
Summary: Han pasado años desde que Voldemort fue derrotado por el héroe Harry Potter, pero eso no significa que los problemas acabaran. Ahora, su única hija pagó las consecuencias de tragedias antiguas y ella y sus amigos tratarán de estar siempre juntos.
1. HHP y Rose

**Uno: HHP y Rose W. Lovegood.**

Las calles de Londres, Inglaterra, son frías y sombrías en una noche oscura como aquella, a pesar de que era verano y el cielo era iluminado por una luna llena que luchaba por salir de entre gruesas nubes grises que la ocultaban. Era una noche de agosto en la que parecía que no sucedería algo fuera de lo normal, pero los vecinos de aquel solitario y modesto barrio, cerca del Observatorio de Greenwich, no sabían que debían pensar lo contrario. En ese lugar tendría lugar un evento que aunque no fuera muy notorio para las personas comunes y corrientes, para cierta comunidad sí lo sería. Una comunidad que siempre estaba allí, pero que a la vez no estaba.

–No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto –dijo una mujer envuelta en una capa oscura, cuya cara estaba cubierta por una capucha –La estamos condenando.

Miró a su acompañante, un hombre más alto que ella y que sostenía un bulto en brazos, envuelto en una manta de suave tela roja. También él traía capa y la cara cubierta.

–Entiéndelo. Yo tampoco quiero dejarla, pero si sigue con nosotros la condenamos aún más.

–Lo que no entiendo es porqué hay que dejarla precisamente en ese lugar¿porqué no puede quedarse con Lupin¿O con Luna¿O con...?

–Serían a los primeros a los que empezarían a buscar para saber de ella, piénsalo. No creas que no los consideré antes, cariño. Pero considerando que están igual o peor que nosotros... Ya viste lo que pasó con Ron y lo que va a hacer Luna...

La mujer movió la cabeza afirmativamente, aunque por la lentitud de su movimiento parecía que no quería hacerlo. Siguieron caminando con cautela por las calles, pues a esas horas podían escucharse hasta los pasos más ligeros. Alrededor de diez minutos después, llegaron ante una enorme puerta de madera de un edificio que contrastaba un poco con los del resto de la calle por ser grande y relativamente nuevo. Un letrero, encima de la puerta, anunciaba lo que era ese lugar: un sitio al que sólo llegaban niños sin familia. Era el _Orfanato Greenwich._

El hombre se inclinó sobre el bulto y con una ternura infinita, destapó parte del mismo. Quedó al descubierto una pequeña cabeza coronada por una mata de suave cabello negro todo alborotado, unas mejillas rosadas y unos ojos de grandes pestañas que en aquel momento estaban cerrados. En el lóbulo de la oreja derecha, a la escasa luz de los faros, le brillaba un curioso arete, el cual era de oro y tenía una forma muy singular: la forma de un rayo. El hombre le pasó la mano por el cabello a la criatura, demostrando con ese gesto que esa bebita era lo que más amaba. La mujer repitió el gesto del hombre, y bajo la capucha pudieron distinguirse unas cuantas lágrimas en sus mejillas. Se inclinó a besarle la frente y su capucha cayó, dejando al descubierto un rostro moreno, de finas y delicadas facciones hechas un tanto duras a través de los años y las penalidades. Una poblada melena de cabello castaño le caía sobre los hombros, más lisa y suave que cuando era niña, y al abrir sus ojos, unos hermosos iris castaños rodeados de rojo miraron la capucha que ocultaba el rostro del hombre.

–Hagámoslo de una buena vez –le dijo al sujeto –Antes de que me arrepienta.

El hombre asintió, se bajó la capucha con una mano y se inclinó a besar a la pequeña en la frente. El hombre era de piel un poco más clara que su acompañante, tenía el corto cabello negro muy revuelto y una mirada verdosa y triste se asomaba tras sus anteojos redondos. En la frente, bajo el flequillo, se asomaba una cicatriz extraña, con la misma forma que el arete de la bebita, la de un rayo. Con la mano con la que se había bajado la capucha, empezó a revolver en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro y sacó dos sobres blancos que le pasó a la mujer. Ésta los acomodó entre las manitas de la criatura, cubriéndolas por la manta, y acto seguido extendió los brazos.

–Quiero cargarla por última vez –explicó.

El hombre asintió en silencio de nueva cuenta y le entregó la criatura a la mujer. Ésta la meció un momento, entonando unos versos en ligeros susurros.

–_Duerme, pequeña, duerme mi rayo. Nos iluminas y sin hacernos daño. Duerme, querida, duerme, brujita. Papá y mamá se van, pero con mucho amor volverán..._

El hombre no pudo contener una lágrima, pero la escondió al pararse de frente a la puerta del orfanato y llamar a la puerta lo más quedo que podía, dando unos cinco golpes con cierto ritmo. En menos de dos minutos, los que aprovechó aquella pareja para ponerse de nueva cuenta sus capuchas, la puerta se abrió y apareció una figura altísima en el umbral, al otro lado.

–Pensé que se habían arrepentido –dijo la figura, con voz de mujer –Pero sabía que si se retrasaban, sería por algo importante.

Extendió los brazos y la mujer encapuchada tuvo que entregarle a la niña. A continuación, sin más diálogo, la puerta se cerró y las dos personas en la calle comenzaron a desandar su camino. Lo que habían tardado en llegar allí les había dado la oportunidad de retractarse de su decisión, pero no lo habían hecho. Sabían que aunque les doliera tanto, era lo mejor.

Llegaron al Puente de Londres después de madia hora de caminar en silencio absoluto y se encontraron con que ya había alguien allí. Como el lugar estaba desierto, el hombre alzó una mano y mostró un pulgar hacia arriba. La persona que esperaba de pie a la mitad del puente repitió el gesto y los dos encapuchados se acercaron sin temor.

La persona que estaba en el puente era más baja que ellos dos y también llevaba capa y la cara oculta, pero parte de un largo cabello rubio se asomaba visiblemente.

–Tenemos qué irnos –dijo la figura del puente, quien por su voz, podía deducirse que era una mujer –Ya perdimos demasiado tiempo.

Acto seguido y sin previo aviso, los tres desaparecieron.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo puede pasar para que un bebé empiece a tener parecido con alguno de su familia¿Cuánto tiempo puede pasar para que un bebé sepa lo que es la familia? Para alguien que nunca ha vivido en una familia de verdad, puede pasar una eternidad. E incluso, puede morir sin saber lo que esos detalles significan en realidad.

Han pasado casi once largos años agosto en el Orfanato Greenwich. Esa bebita ha crecido, aunque es la más pequeña de los de su edad que habitan el orfanato. Es de figura un tanto delgaducha, pero de movimientos veloces y certeros. Su cabello negro ahora le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, y como era muy rebelde, casi siempre procuraba llevarlo recogido. Unos vivos ojos castaños de brillo curioso miraban al mundo a través de un par de anteojos redondos, ligeramente ovalados y con el puente arreglado con cinta adhesiva por lo viejos que estaban. Esa niña no jugaba muy a menudo con sus compañeros, pues prefería la lectura. Leía sobre casi todo y tenía una buena memoria, lo que la llevaba a ser increíblemente inteligente. Aunque en esa ocasión, la lectura sólo era una excusa para no hablar de lo que realmente pensaba.

Esa niña, a pesar de su aspecto frágil e inocente, no era muy bien vista por sus compañeros. En primer lugar, por ser inteligente. Siempre era la primera de la clase, pero lo raro era que lo fuera cuando ella ni siquiera lo buscaba. La niña se limitaba a contestar preguntas y a resolver ejercicios matemáticos en el pizarrón sólo cuando los maestros se lo pedían y asombraba a todos con su exactitud y velocidad. Sus compañeros la tachaban de sabelotodo y la niña, mirándolos indiferentemente, nunca se quejaba. Parecía que no tenía ni idea de lo lista que era.

En segunda, cerca de ella siempre pasaban cosas extrañas. En una ocasión, la niña tenía cinco años y llovió a cántaros. Los niños del orfanato entraron de inmediato a sus habitaciones para secarse e inventar a qué jugarían, esa niña entró corriendo y se fue a esconder a un rincón. Cuando un par de chiquillas la siguió y le preguntaron qué tenía, les contestó que nada. Pero las chiquillas vieron de inmediato que su ropa estaba seca por completo, aún cuando sabían que había estado en el centro del patio, sentada en una banca y viendo un libro de animales. Nadie se explicaba cómo es que no estaba mojada, pero los niños no son muy dados a buscar explicaciones y se olvidaron del asunto pronto. Aunque lo que no olvidaron fue lo que pasó cuando la mencionada niña tenía nueve años y estaba sentada en el pasto de un rinconcito del patio. Estaba acostada, contemplando el cielo, y sin que ella se diera cuenta, en el pasto empezaron a brotar un montón de florecillas a su alrededor. Entonces sí que hubo un escándalo, porque los niños iban de un lado para otro, gritando una y otra vez: _¡HHP hace salir flores! _

Porque ésa era otra de las cosas que les causaba cierta repulsión a los niños: que aquella muchachita no tuviera nombre. Bueno, ellos imaginaban que las letras por las que se le conocían, HHP, eran de su nombre, pero no tenían ni idea de qué querrían decir. A veces se divertían inventándole nombre, y el más popular era el que le había inventado una niña que era de su misma edad y una verdadera molestia: _Horrible y Horrenda Pequeña. _A la pobre niña no le gustaba, pero trataba de no hacerle caso. Después de todo, estaba segura de que ese no era su nombre. Le gustaba imaginarse que su nombre era algo bonito que le diría, algún día, algo sobre su verdadera familia, y se aferraba a esa creencia para no pasarla tan mal.

Y la última de las rarezas de HHP (como si la de su nombre no fuera suficiente) era el arete que lucía en la oreja derecha. Los niños querían saber si podían tener cosas tan interesantes y valiosas para ellos, pero eso no era posible. Por alguna razón, el arete de oro en forma de rayo de HHP no había podido quitársele y no porque los directivos del orfanato no lo hubieran intentado. Se habían dado cuenta que era de una muy buena calidad, pero simplemente parecía que la alhaja estaban pegadas a la oreja de la niña. No había forma de desprenderlo, así que le permitieron conservarlo. Cosa extraña en un orfanato que se sostiene con donativos de la gente y que por aquellas fechas, iban de mal en peor.

La única que trataba frecuentemente a la niñita aquella era una mujer joven y extremamente alta, de aspecto raro pero gentil. Era una mujer morena, de cabello oscuro siempre recogido en un chongo sencillo y con los ojos negros más amables del mundo. Vestía elegantemente en toda ocasión y nadie se explicaba cómo alguien de la posición de Valery Hagrid podía estar laborando en un lugar como el orfanato Greenwich.

–Alégrate, pequeña –le dijo Valery a HHP, al reunirse con ella a la hora de dormir –¿Te acuerdas de qué día es mañana, verdad¡Es tu cumpleaños! Y te voy a preparar un enorme pastel de chocolate, ya verás.

–Pero si apenas sabes cocinar –le hizo notar HHP con una sonrisa. Sabía bien que Val (como llamaba de cariño a Valery Hagrid) no era buena cocinando –No te molestes. No quiero nada.

–Yo sé lo que sí quieres –aseguró la mujer –Quieres saber qué te voy a dar de regalo este año¿verdad?

La niña asintió vigorosamente, sonriendo más ampliamente que antes. Valery siempre le hacía excelentes regalos, prometiéndole que cuando cumpliera once años le daría uno de verdad especial. Y precisamente el cumpleaños del que hablaban era el número once de HHP.

–¿Lo que me dijiste el año pasado era en serio? –preguntó la niña, metiéndose a la cama –Dijiste que este año me ibas a dar un regalo muy especial.

–Me acuerdo –dijo Valery pensativamente, mirando el cielo por una ventana cercana. El cielo estaba estrellado y una luna creciente se alcanzaba a notar –Pero ya no estoy tan segura de dártelo. Es que no sólo es algo especial, sino algo de mucha responsabilidad...

La curiosidad innata de HHP surgió de inmediato y Valery la percibió en los castaños ojos de la niña. Pero sabía que no debía caer víctima de ella. _Ellos _dependían de su buen trabajo.

–Mira, no me mires así. Lo sabrás todo mañana –le aseguró a la niña, cubriéndola con una sábana gris –Pero te prometo que te lo voy a dar. ¿Quién soy yo para negártelo? Si al menos fuera... Pero no, mejor no pensar en esas cosas.

HHP miraba a Valery con el entrecejo fruncido, pues no le hallaba sentido a las palabras de su alta amiga. Al final terminó por darle mucho sueño y se quedó dormida.

Tuvo un sueño raro. Estaba en una calle fría y solitaria y veía a un par de encapuchados caminando por allí. En un momento dado, los dos estaban frente a una enorme puerta de madera y la figura más alta le pasaba un bulto a la otra y ésta, con la capucha abajo pero sin que se le viera el rostro, murmuraba algo. Eran versos.

–_Duerme, pequeña, duerme mi rayo. Nos iluminas y sin hacernos daño. Duerme, querida, duerme, brujita. Papá y mamá se van, pero con mucho amor volverán..._

–¡Levántate de una buena vez! –le espetó una voz que la volvió a la realidad –¡Es domingo veintiséis de junio! Es hora de irse.

HHP abrió los ojos lentamente, buscó sus anteojos y los encontró en la mesita de noche junto a su cama. Se los puso para distinguir con claridad a quien le hablaba y se encontró con una conocida de Val, Rosaline W. Lovegood, que al paso del tiempo se había hecho amiga suya por todas las veces que Valery la había llevado de visita.

–Hola, Rose –saludó HHP, mientras se quitaba la pijama y se cambiaba de ropa. Volteó a su alrededor y notó que las demás camas del lugar estaban vacías –¿A dónde fueron todas?

Rose se encogió de hombros. Era una chiquilla fuera de lo común, ya que tenía el cabello largo hasta los codos y de un tono rubio rojizo poco común, que se veía más rojo que rubio, muchas pecas en el rostro de piel clara y para rematar, unos ojos claros de mirada un tanto extraña, como si fuera de humo. También era más alta de lo que suele ser una niña de once años, lo que la hacía todavía más interesante. Lo que le encantaba a HHP de Rose es que le hablara y la tratara como a cualquier persona, pues ella también sabía lo que era sentirse rara. Había pasado de casa en casa desde que era casi una recién nacida, ya fuera con sus tíos paternos (tenía bastantes, una tía y los demás, tíos) o con sus abuelos. Actualmente estaba viviendo con su tía paterna, el esposo de ésta y sus primos Dean y Nerie, que le caían muy bien. De hecho, ahora Rose no podía con su impaciencia y hasta intentó ayudar a HHP a ponerse rápidamente la blusa blanca que sostenía.

–¿Porqué no te das prisa? –quiso saber Rose –Ya casi es hora de irnos.

–Ya tenía ganas de que este día llegara –comentó la niña de anteojos, abotonándose la blusa velozmente –Porque sabes lo que significa¿no? Primero, mi cumpleaños en junio, luego vienen julio y agosto y para rematar...

–¡Primero de septiembre! –exclamó Rose, completando la frase de su amiga al tiempo que le pasaba un estropeado sombrero de ala ancha azul –Si tenemos suerte, nos iremos juntas. Nerie entra hasta el siguiente año, pero Dean ya está allí, así que nos divertiremos mucho. Y mis primos Frida, Ángel, Gina y John prometieron enseñarme algunos trucos, ya los conoces...

–Y por fin podré conocer ese lugar –añadió HHP, con mirada soñadora –Hace tanto que quiero verlo¿tú no?

–¡Claro! Si no he pensado en otra cosa desde hace años. Te lo aseguro, nos llegarán las cartas y nos iremos juntas. Ya verás.

En ese momento, Valery Hagrid entró a la enorme habitación que servía de dormitorio para las niñas de once años del orfanato con gesto de impaciencia.

–¿Qué se supone que hacen? –les preguntó, tomándolas de un brazo –Ya es tarde, nos deben estar esperando.

HHP y Rose se miraron y sonrieron discretamente con complicidad.

–Val¿tú has estado alguna vez en Hogwarts, verdad? –le preguntó HHP al ir hacia la puerta del orfanato que daba a la calle.

–¿Para qué quieren saber? –inquirió Val.

–Porque queremos que nos digas si es tan genial como dicen mis tíos y mis primos –le soltó Rose sin más –Y aparte, queremos saber si podremos ir allí.

–Es un lugar estupendo –contestó Val con una vaga sonrisa, como si recordara las mejores épocas de su vida –Y claro que irán. Eso se los aseguro.

Las dos niñas se miraron y sonrieron con más ganas todavía. Al unísono, exclamaron antes de salir a la calle.

–¡Hogwarts, allá vamos!

Y de la mano de Val, se alejaron por la calle.


	2. Danielle, Ryo y Amy

**Dos: Danielle Malfoy, Ryo Mao y Amy Macmillan.**

Una mansión amplísima, elegante y con todas las comodidades es el último lugar donde la mayoría de las personas no creerían encontrar a alguien infeliz. Pero en esa mansión en particular, ubicada en un enorme terreno en el condado de Wiltshire, era una de esas raras excepciones en las que el dinero no hace la felicidad. Una niña de unos once años, de brillante cabello rubio y ojos de un azul tan opaco que parecía gris, estaba sola esa mañana de junio. No esperaba que ese día estuviera acompañada, pues desde que se acordaba, siempre deambulada sola en aquella enorme casa por las mañanas, pero esperaba que ese día en particular fuera diferente. Se suponía que los niños y niñas esperan con ansias el único día del año en el que son el centro de atención de sus familiares aunque fuera por unas horas, pero para Danielle Malfoy iba a ser otro cumpleaños solitario. Estaba desayunando cuando apareció en el comedor su hermano mayor, Patrick, de dieciséis años, con su cabello rubio enmarañado y despeinado. Era obvio que acababa de levantarse.

–¿Dónde están papá y mamá? –preguntó Patrick, sentándose a la mesa y tomando una campanilla de plata con el asa en forma de serpiente. La hizo sonar y una criaturita flaca, como de un metro de alto, con orejas puntiagudas y que vestía únicamente una especie de funda para almohada muy sucia, apareció con un chasquido a su derecha: era un elfo doméstico.

–En el Ministerio¿dónde más? –contestó Danielle, comiendo sin ánimo sus huevos revueltos.

–¿En qué puede servirle Corney al joven amo? –inquirió la criatura con voz extremadamente aguda, mirando atentamente a Patrick.

–Quiero mi desayuno –ordenó el chico con frialdad –¿Para qué otra cosa te llamaría?

–Enseguida, señor –respondió la criatura con timidez y desapareció con un chasquido.

Danielle frunció el entrecejo. No soportaba que su familia tratara de esa forma a Corney, pero ella no podía hacer nada. Al menos sin enfrentarse a la cólera de su padre. A veces no podía creer que ella fuera una miembro de esa familia¿pero qué se le iba a hacer?

–¿Y ahora tú qué traes? –quiso saber Patrick, clavando su tenedor en las salchichas fritas que Corney acababa de poner en la mesa, frente a él –Tienes una cara...

–No creo que te importe –contestó Danielle con la misma frialdad con la que su hermano le había hablado a Corney –Nunca te interesa lo que a mí me pase.

–Como quieras –espetó Patrick y de inmediato concentró su atención en su desayuno.

Danielle no esperó a terminar su desayuno para hacerle muecas a su hermano cuando éste no la miraba. No entendía cómo alguien como su hermano había podido llegar hasta el séptimo año en Hogwarts si cada día que pasaba, a la niña le parecía que se hacía más tonto. Pero en fin, dejó esos pensamientos a un lado. No quería amargarse el día de su cumpleaños.

–¿Desea la señorita alguna otra cosa? –preguntó Corney diez minutos después, cuando el latoso de Patrick dijo que se iba a visitar a algunos de sus amigos.

–No, gracias, Corney. Me voy a mi habitación.

Se estaba poniendo de pie, pero Corney le bloqueó el paso.

–Disculpe la joven ama –empezó el elfo –pero tengo algo para usted.

–¿Para mí? –se sorprendió Danielle.

El pequeño ser rebuscó en su vestimenta y sacó un sobre blanco con sellos postales de Londres. Corney se lo extendió al tiempo que decía.

–La señorita le pidió a Corney que le escondiera cualquier carta que le llegara –murmuró, mirando en todas direcciones para ver si nadie los espiaba –Y así lo hizo Corney, señorita.

–Gracias, Corney –le sonrió Danielle –En serio. Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido en mucho tiempo.

–No tiene que agradecerle nada a Corney, ama. La joven Danielle es la única que se porta bien con el pobre Corney.

Danielle asintió y al segundo siguiente se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicándole silencio. Creyó haber escuchar leves golpes en la ventana de su habitación, dos pisos más arriba. Como la casa estaba desierta y la puerta de la recámara se había quedado abierta, no era difícil escuchar el sonido. Los golpeteos eran débiles, pero con cierto ritmo, por lo que los reconoció de inmediato. Se guardó la carta en el bolsillo de la falda verde que llevaba puesta y miró a Corney fijamente.

–Escucha, Corney, voy a salir y tienes que hacer lo que te voy a decir: si mi hermano o mis padres llegan antes que yo y preguntan dónde estoy, diles que fui a dar una vuelta por las ruinas, que no tardo.

–Como diga la señorita –dijo Corney, agitando la cabeza de arriba abajo y luego desapareció.

Danielle corrió escaleras arriba, entró a su habitación y de inmediato fue hacia la ventana, abriéndola. Casi tira de la enredadera que subía por la pared a un chico más o menos de su edad de piel tostada, ojos rasgados y oscuros y cabello negro y lacio, corto y bien peinado. El chico tuvo que aferrarse fuertemente al borde de la ventana para no caerse.

–¡Ten más cuidado! –le pidió el niño, haciéndole una mueca de enfado –Casi me caigo.

Danielle no pudo contener una sonrisa.

–Tú tienes la culpa por treparte así –le hizo notar ella –A propósito¿qué haces aquí, Ryo? Te hacía todavía en China.

El niño entró a la habitación por la ventana abierta y se sentó en lo primero que encontró: un baúl donde Danielle solía guardar sus muñecas.

–Mamá dijo que era hora de volver –explicó él –Y ya te he contado cómo es papá, siempre le hace caso. Así que aquí estamos, de paso por la casa de los abuelos Chang antes de regresar a Londres. Por cierto, te traje algo.

–¿A mí?

–Sí, claro. ¿Qué creías, que se me iba a olvidar tu cumpleaños?

A continuación, Ryo sacó algo de una pequeña mochila que cargaba en la espalda: era un pequeño paquete envuelto con papel que tenía dibujados muchos dragones chinos.

–Aprovechando que estuve en China, te compre tu regalo allá –comentó –Espero que te guste. Le pedí un poco de ayuda a mamá, con eso de que eres niña...

Danielle desenvolvió el paquete y se quedó fascinada con lo que había en el interior. Era una figurilla, de un material parecido a la porcelana y que casi ya no se hacían, que representaba a una niña rubia con la vestimenta tradicional china. Notó que la niña se parecía mucho a ella y miró a Ryo con extrañeza.

–Me pareció un golpe de suerte que hubiera una así en la tienda –le dijo –Por eso la compré. ¿Qué, te gustó?

Danielle le sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo. Se dirigió a su tocador, abrió un cajón con una llavecita de cobre que siempre traía colgada al cuello y guardó la figurilla adentro. Luego se volvió hacia su amigo con una mirada triste.

–Gracias por el regalo, pero si mis padres o Pat la llegan a ver... –dejó la frase inconclusa, pero Ryo no necesitó que la completara, porque sabía de qué hablaba.

–Bueno –dijo el niño –te espero abajo, supongo. Acabo de enterarme de que Amy regresó de Marruecos y le mandé una lechuza para que nos viéramos donde siempre. ¿Está bien?

–Muy bien –respondió Danielle –Además les tengo una sorpresa: me llegó carta de Londres.

Y en cuanto Ryo empezó a bajar por donde había subido con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Danielle buscó un buen sombrero y unos zapatos resistentes para salir a pasear.

* * *

En todo el condado de Wiltshire hay restos arqueológicos. También hay uno que otro prado, aunque al paso de los años se iban haciendo más escasos. En uno de los pocos prados que permanecían intactos, había una pequeña cueva en una roca lo suficientemente amplia para que cupiera un grupo reducido de personas. Allí era donde una niña de once años, cabello castaño claro y peinado en dos largas trenzas y ojos azules esperaba con infinita paciencia, mientras bordaba los últimos puntos del dibujo de un pañuelo. La verdad es que el pañuelo debía haber estado terminado en día anterior, pero la niña no había tenido ni un momento para concluirlo por las inesperadas visitas que había tenido que realizar cuando estuvo de vacaciones. Ahora, ni siquiera podría envolverlo.

–¡Llegamos, Amy! –anunció la voz de Ryo, que entraba a la cueva seguido por Danielle muy de cerca –¿Nos esperaste mucho?

–No–dijo Amy con tranquilidad, haciendo que su aguja y el hilo verde que usaba volaran por el pañuelo –Además, no sería su culpa, Ryo. En cuanto recibí la lechuza, me les escapé a los latosos de Ernest y Harold para que no le fueran con el chisme a papá. Les dije que me iba a dar una vuelta y como vieron que me traje algo de costura –alzó el pañuelo en el que trabajaba –pues me creyeron y me dejaron en paz.

–¡Qué bonito! –admiró Danielle, contemplando el dibujo que Amy bordaba. Era un prado muy parecido al que estaba en el exterior de la cueva, con algunas flores multicolores por todas partes y en el centro, una tierna oveja –¡Ojalá yo supiera hacer cosas así!

–Que bueno que te gusta –comentó Amy, dando los últimos toques a su trabajo y doblando el pañuelo para tendérselo a Danielle –Porque es tu regalo. Feliz cumpleaños, Danielle.

La rubia sonrió agradecida y tomó el pañuelo. Se lo guardó en el bolsillo y sacó del mismo el sobre que le había dado Corney.

–Le decía a Ryo que me llegó carta de Londres. Seguro es de HHP, nunca se olvida de mí.

–¿Algún día sabremos su nombre? –quiso saber Ryo, entre molesto y divertido.

–Cuando ella misma lo sepa, sí –contestó Danielle sin inmutarse –Me lo prometió.

La niña abrió la carta, sacó las hojas blancas llenas de dibujos de varios colores y después de aclararse la garganta y tomar aliento, comenzó a leer.

_Querida Danielle:_

_Espero que estés bien y que disfrutes de unas buenas vacaciones. Aquí en el orfanato las cosas están como de costumbre, pero ayer pasó algo muy gracioso con Sunny¿te acuerdas quién es? Es la niña que me puso ese apodo tan ridículo sólo porque no sé mi nombre. En fin, te cuento que estaba sentada en el patio, leyendo la última carta que me enviaste, cuando se me paró enfrente y me quitó la fotografía de ti y tus amigos que me regalaste para que los conociera. ¿Puedes creerlo? Parece que sólo vive para molestarme. La perseguí enseguida y le dije que no se metiera con mis cosas, pero ella sólo siguió corriendo. Tan distraída estaba que no se había fijado que Val estaba limpiando el piso del pasillo y ¡zaz! Se resbaló. ¡Se mojó toda la espalda! Por suerte la foto que me enviaste salió ilesa y la recuperé de inmediato después del resbalón de Sunny. Y para rematar, Val se enteró de lo que había pasado y se llevó a Sunny castigada con el director. ¡Tuvo que quedarse el fin de semana siguiente en el orfanato, mientras los demás nos íbamos de paseo al Big Ben! No es que me alegre porque tuvo que quedarse, pero lo que sí me alegró es que fuera castigada por lo que hizo mal. Bueno, no tengo gran cosa qué contarte, así que sólo me queda desearte un feliz cumpleaños y agradecerte la fotografía y la tarjeta que me mandaste. ¿No es curioso que nuestros cumpleaños sea el mismo día? Cuídate y nos leemos pronto._

_Tu amiga: HHP._

_P.D. Yo también te envío una tarjeta y una fotografía. La tarjeta la hice yo misma, así que espero que te guste._

Danielle revisó el sobre y comprobó que efectivamente, había un par de cosas más adentro. Primero sacó una tarjeta de cartón, con el dibujo externo de un oso de peluche sosteniendo varios globos y al abrirla, encontró la letra de la remitente formando al frase _Feliz cumpleaños. _El segundo objeto que sacó fue una fotografía a colores, que mostraba a una niña delgada de cabello negro, ojos castaños y lentes junto a una niña pecosa de cabello rubio rojizo muy alta y de ojos claros y brumosos. El fondo de la fotografía era fácil de distinguir: era el río Támesis, cruzado por el puente de Londres. Al reverso, había una nota que decía: _Mi amiga Rose y yo, junto al Támesis. Para que nos conozcas. HHP._

–Lindo detalle de su parte –comentó Amy, sonriendo.

–Estoy de acuerdo –agregó Ryo –Qué lástima que no sepamos si es bruja, porque así sabríamos si la veremos el primero de septiembre. Y a su amiga también –añadió, señalando con el índice a la pelirroja –Se ve simpática.

–Quizá lo sepamos el primero de septiembre –aventuró Amy.

–Sí, quizá –estuvo de acuerdo Danielle –Todo es posible en el mundo mágico¿no?

Amy y Ryo asintieron y junto con Danielle, contemplaron la fotografía muggle un rato. Sí, ellos creían que cualquier cosa podía pasar si se pertenecía a la comunidad mágica. Después de todo, conocían la leyenda del famoso mago que derrotó a Voldemort, Harry Potter, que había desaparecido poco después de que realizó tan increíble hazaña. Él hizo lo que muchos habían considerado imposible por años, así que el que un par de chiquillas resultaran ser brujas, aunque no fueran hijas de magos, era pan comido.

* * *

–Amy Elizabeth Macmillan¿dónde estabas?

Cuando Amy regresó a su casa, al estar oscureciendo, encontró a toda su familia reunida en la sala, junto con los padres de su amigo Ryo. Quien acababa de hablarle era su padre, un hombre corpulento de cabello castaño y mirada oscura. La miraba con severidad y tenía un gesto frío en el rostro.

–Fui a dar una vuelta –contestó con timidez –Les dije a Ernest y a Harold. Les avisé.

–Pero no dijiste que te tardarías tanto –regañó su padre –¿Has visto a Ryo por allí?

–Sí, nos encontramos en el prado del sur. Me acompañó hasta aquí y ahora debe ir camino a su casa.

–Ahí lo tienes, Cho –le dijo la madre de Amy, mujer rubia y de ojos azules, a una mujer de piel tostada, ojos negros y largo y lacio cabello negro –Sabía que Ryo estaría con Amy.

–Gracias por todo –dijo un hombre al lado de la mujer de cabello negro, de piel tostada y cabello castaño –Y disculpen las molestias.

–No hay problema.

Los padres de Ryo se fueron y en cuanto se cerró la puerta tras ellos, dos muchachos rubios, uno más alto y delgado que el otro, empezaron a cuchichear y a sonreír con picardía a espaldas de los adultos.

–Chicos –dijo el señor Macmillan –Vayan a su habitación.

–¡Pero papá...! –reclamó el más alto, con gesto de molestia.

–Ya escucharon, los dos –dijo la señora Macmillan entonces.

Ambos jóvenes subieron la escalera, refunfuñando y prometiendo un montón de venganzas. Los dos adultos quedaron a solas con Amy.

–Di la verdad, Amy –pidió su padre –¿Con quién estabas? Seguramente te viste otra vez con esa niña Malfoy¿verdad?

–¿Y qué si lo hice? –retó Amy –Danielle no tiene nada de malo.

–Pero es Malfoy y con eso basta –sentenció su padre –Ahora escúchame bien: no quiero que vuelvas a desaparecerte así o si no, te enviaremos a un internado muggle en Londres. Y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo. Y en cuanto a Malfoy, no quiero que vuelvas a verla¿entendido? No se puede confiar en ninguno de esa familia.

–Eso dices tú –masculló Amy –Pero ya veremos cuando esté en Hogwarts y no puedas vigilarme. Ahí sí podré hablarle a Danielle siempre que quiera.

–¡No me contradigas, Amy! –le gritó su padre.

–¡Pues no me mandes cosas absurdas! –gritó Amy a su vez y se fue corriendo por la escalera. Un segundo después, se escuchó la puerta de su habitación azotándose.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer con esa niña? –musitó el hombre, sentándose en un sofá.

–Ella tiene razón en algo, Ernie –le dijo su esposa, sentándose a su lado –Cuando vaya a Hogwarts, no vas a poder prohibirle que tenga los amigos que quiera. Y como es seguro que esa chiquilla también irá...

–Lo sé, Hannah, pero no me gusta nada que Amy sea amiga de esa niña. Ya conoces a Malfoy, es un pedante que puede poner la mejor cara con los que le interesan para conseguir lo que quiere. Y no quiero que él o alguno de su familia le hagan daño a mis hijos.

–Yo tampoco quiero, pero no vas a lograr nada hablándole así a Amy.

* * *

–Te lo digo por última vez, Ryo: no me gusta que mientas. Amy dice que se encontraron¿pero quién me garantiza que no te encontraste también con esa niña, Malfoy?

Ryo estaba siendo regañado de igual o peor forma que Amy. La casa de sus abuelos maternos, una sencilla construcción de campo, se llenó en segundos de reclamos de la madre del chico en cuanto éste acudió a su llamado. Lo malo, al menos en este caso, es que Ryo no era tan paciente como Amy y él sí le contestó enérgicamente a su madre.

–¡Tú y tus exageraciones, mamá! –soltó, con fastidio –¿Qué importa que el padre de Danielle sea un idiota malvado? Ella no lo es. Y no me importa lo que digas, me agrada Danielle y cuando vaya a Hogwarts, va a seguir siendo mi amiga¿cómo ves?

–¡No me hables en ese tono, Ryo Mao! –exclamó su madre, llamándolo por su nombre completo –La mala sangre se hereda, es lo que tu padre y yo te hemos dicho siempre¿porqué simplemente no nos haces caso?

–Porque no siempre tiene que ser así –le hizo ver Ryo –Así de simple. Ahora, si ya acabaste, me voy a mi habitación¿puedo, o también para eso tengo que pedirte permiso?

Acto seguido, el niño abandonó la sala y se fue por un pasillo hacia las escaleras, las cuales subió con paso potente que retumbó en toda la casa. Pasó por una puerta entreabierta antes de llegar a su habitación y escuchó una voz que lo llamaba.

–Otra vez viste a tu amiga¿verdad, Ryo?

El niño se asomó por la puerta entreabierta y se encontró con una joven de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura y ojos negros y brillantes. Usaba unos anteojos ovalados, los cuales se quitó en ese momento para observar bien al chico.

–¿A ti qué te importa, Sun Mei? –espetó Ryo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

La joven dejó los anteojos y un libro en la cama y abrió la puerta de la habitación por completo, invitándolo a pasar. El niño obedeció.

–Me importa porque eres mi hermanito –dijo la joven, luego de cerrar la puerta –Y porque eres el único que sabe algunos de mis secretos. Vamos, Ryo, cuéntame¿ Danielle te dijo algo interesante? Espero que nada del estúpido de su hermano. El tipo me tiene harta.

Ryo sonrió y recordó porqué le agradaba hablar con su hermana. Sun Mei era muy tolerante con los demás, le gustaba escuchar los puntos de vista de la gente antes de ponerse del lado de alguien. Se acordó que era muy lista y el orgullo de su madre, pues había quedado en la casa Ravenclaw de Hogwarts como ella y la habían nombrado prefecta hacía dos años. En septiembre empezaría el séptimo curso y ya estaba ansiosa por terminar el colegio para poder realizar su sueño, sueño que sólo Ryo conocía: viajar por el mundo, buscando paisajes para pintar. Sun Mei Mao no tenía grandes ambiciones, pero sí un don extraordinario para el dibujo y la pintura y un gran corazón que siempre compartía con su querido hermano. Ella era la única que realmente entendía a Ryo y él se ponía triste pensando qué sería de él cuando su hermana fuera mayor de edad y se fuera de la casa.

–No me contó nada de Patrick –aclaró Ryo, sonriendo. Recordó de pronto todo lo que su hermana le contaba acerca de lo que el hermano mayor de Danielle hacía en el colegio y todas las veces que ella le había bajado puntos –Pero sí de su amiga por correspondencia de Londres. Le mandó una tarjeta de felicitación y una fotografía muggle para que la conociéramos a ella y a su amiga Rose. ¿Sabes qué? Esa niña se parece a uno de los tipos de esa fotografía que mamá tiene en el estudio, colgada junto a la puerta¿te acuerdas cuál te digo?

Sun Mei asintió. Sabía de sobra de qué fotografía hablaba, pues el retrato era de una organización secreta de la que su madre fue miembro y de la que casi nunca hablaba.

–A mí me gustaría que nos llegaran las cartas de Hogwarts cuanto antes –siguió Ryo –Quiero salir de la casa un rato, para variar. Así podría ver a Danielle sin tantos problemas¿verdad que sí, Sun Mei¿En qué piensas, eh?

–En que va a ser mi último año allí –dijo la chica pensativamente –Y que lo único que no hice igual que mamá fue jugar quidditch. Pero tú lo harás¿no, Ryo? Tú si eres bueno volando.

El niño asintió con firmeza.

–Bueno, ahora a cenar. La verdad es que tengo hambre, estuve leyendo toda la tarde y antes de eso, le escribí una carta muy larga a John –las mejillas se le pusieron un poco rojas.

–Vaya, Sun Mei. ¿En serio John es tu tipo¿Ya son novios o qué?

–Eso te lo diré luego, cuando estemos en Hogwarts. Lo prometo.

–De acuerdo.

Luego de terminar su conversación, ambos hermanos salieron de la habitación y bajaron charlando animadamente al comedor.


	3. La familia de Rose

**Tres: La familia de Rose.**

Val, junto con Rose y HHP, llegaron pronto a su destino: una casa de varios pisos y alcobas ubicada en el campo, un poco apartada del pueblo de Ottery Saint Catchpole. HHP sabía que aquella casa había sido alguna vez de los abuelos paternos de Rose, pero ahora les pertenecía a sus tíos. Casi no la usaban, pues estaba algo vieja y deteriorada por falta de uso, pero la niña sabía que era perfecta para cuando se reunía toda la familia paterna de su amiga. De hecho, si la vista no le fallaba, todos los tíos y primos de Rose estaban allí, arreglando el jardín.

–Todos vinieron a ayudar –le explicó Rose en voz baja –Sobre todo porque es domingo. Les cae bien un poco de distracciones, con eso de que casi todos trabajan de lunes a sábado...

–¡Buenas tardes a todos! –saludó Val en voz muy alta, sorprendiendo a muchos de los que iban y venían de la casa al jardín –Ya llegamos.

–Bienvenidas –dijo la única tía paterna de Rose, una mujer de largo cabello rojo encendido y ojos castaños de mirada amable y algo traviesa –¿Qué tal el viaje, Valery?

–Sin retrasos –respondió Val sonriente, viendo a las niñas –A menos que sea uno la plática tan larga que tuvieron estas dos antes de salir de Londres, señora Longbottom.

–¡Ginny! –llamó un hombre alto y delgado, también pelirrojo, desde la mesa larga colocada en el jardín. A su derecha estaba un hombre que era idéntico a él en todo –Deja la plática y ayúdanos. George y yo no somos elfos domésticos para estar trabajando todo el día.

El hombre que parecía el doble de quien hablaba soltó una carcajada.

–Yo les ayudo –dijo entonces un hombre de cabello oscuro y cara redonda, que acababa de salir de la casa –No hay problema.

–Gracias, cuñado –agradeció el pelirrojo.

–Ginny –dijo en ese momento otro pelirrojo, pero éste con el cabello lo suficientemente largo como para llevarlo en una cola de caballo en la nuca. Traía un orificio en el lóbulo derecho, señal de que tiempo atrás solía usar allí un arete –Fleur quiere saber si ya es hora de retirar la sopa del fuego. Belle dice que sí, pero Frank dice que no, así que...

–Voy, Bill –le respondió la pelirroja –Bueno, Valery, me temo que vas a tener que trabajar un poco para ayudarnos con todo esto. Y ustedes –miró a Rose y a HHP con una sonrisa –Mejor vayan adentro y siéntense un rato. Pueden platicar con Nerie y...

–¡Mamá! –exclamó con furia un joven que salía a grandes zancadas de la casa, en dirección a la señora Longbottom. Tenía el cabello corto y rojo oscuro y los ojos castaños –¡Nerie destrozó el jarrón que Penny me regaló¿Podrías repararlo, por favor?

–Claro, Dean –le dijo la mujer, sonriéndole de forma tranquilizadora –Mira, ya llegaron Rose y HHP¿porqué no saludas?

–Perdón, niñas –se disculpó el muchacho, que tendría unos catorce o quince años –Andaba distraído¿cómo están?

–Bien –contestaron ambas a la vez.

–Las acompaño a la casa –dijo Dean –A ver si ustedes pueden mantener ocupada a Nerie un rato. Me dejaron una tarea de Transformaciones muy larga para entregar en cuanto vuelva al colegio y ni siquiera he podido empezarla.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa, donde un letrero decía _La Madriguera._ En la sala, hasta donde las llevó Dean, también había muchas personas. Algunas de ellas también eran pelirrojas, lo que indicaba que eran parientes de Rose. Unas cuantas, que charlaban en voz baja y en pequeños grupos, poseían otro color de cabello, lo que no quería decir que no fueran de la familia de Rose.

–Tía –llamó Dean, dirigiéndose a una mujer negra, alta y guapa, con el cabello y los ojos negros, quienestaba conversando con otra mujer, ésta de piel morena y cabello y ojos castaños –¿Has visto a mi hermana? Llegaron Rose y HHP y quieren saludarla.

–Yo no la he visto –respondió la mujer –¿Y tú, Alicia? –le preguntó a la mujer castaña con la que conversaba –¿Has visto a Nerie?

–Creo que está en la cocina, con mis muchachos –respondió la mujer llamada Alicia –¿Porqué no la buscas allá? Y de paso, me dices si tus primos se están portando bien.

–Sí, tía –contestó Dean, retirándose.

–Hola, tía Alicia –saludó Rose, agitando una mano –Hola, tía Angelina.

Ambas mujeres le sonrieron y por turnos, le dieron un beso en la frente.

–Hola, Rose. Qué bueno que llegaron.

–Espero que se la pasen bien.

–¡Rose, HHP, vengan! –las llamó Dean –¡Encontré a Nerie!

Laso dos niñas se despidieron con un gesto de cabeza y siguieron a Dean a la cocina, que era pequeña si se consideraba que también había mucha gente en ella. Frente a la estufa, había un trío de personas pendiente de los guisos: una era una mujer con el cabello de un brillante tono rubio plateado que le cubría gran parte de la espalda y las otras dos eran un chico y una chica mayores, ambos pelirrojos pero con los mismos ojos azules que los de la mujer rubia, en un tono muy vivo. Evidentemente eran hermanos y la rubia, su madre. Discutían en voz baja sobre lo que debían hacer con una olla llena de sopa burbujeante, ante la mirada y las risas bajas de cinco personas sentadas ante una mesa de madera desgastada por el tiempo y por las veces que había sido restregada.

–Hola a todos –saludó Dean, llamando la atención de los presentes en la estancia –Llegaron Rose y la festejada.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se volvieron para mirar a HHP y a Rose. La primera en acercarse a saludarlas fue la mujer rubia, con una enorme sonrisa que le permitió a HHP notar que tenía unos dientes perfectos, muy blancos y rectos.

–Hola, niñas –dijo, con un ligero acento extranjero –Belle, Frank, vengan a saludar.

El chico y la chica que habían estado junto a la mujer rubia se acercaron y saludaron, mostrando al sonreír la misma dentadura perfecta que su madre. El chico debía tener unos diecinueve o veinte años y la chica, apenas diecisiete o dieciocho. Según le había contado Rose, HHP sabía que ésos eran de los primos mayores de su amiga y ya habían terminado el colegio. Frank trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia francés, en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. En cuanto a la chica, Belle, había terminado su instrucción escolar hacía dos años y había obtenido un puesto en Gringotts, el banco de los magos, porque era donde trabajaban sus padres y además, porque era muy activa y le encantaba viajar.

–¿Y ustedes qué esperan? –les dijo la rubia a los que estaban sentados –Saluden, vamos. Al menos eso es más provechoso que andarse riendo de quién sabe que cosa.

Mientras la rubia, Belle y Frank volvían a la estufa, los cinco que estaban sentados se pudieron de pie y empezaron a saludar con entusiasmo.

–¡Rose, primita! –empezó una chica de unos diecisiete años, notoriamente más joven que Belle, de piel muy oscura y brillante cabello rojo recogido en un montón de diminutas trenzas. Sus ojos negros eran amistosos –Ya era hora de que tú y la cumpleañera aparecieran.

–Sí, empezaban a preocuparnos –agregó un chico muy parecido a la pelirroja morena, sólo que su cabello rojo era muy corto y peinado en picos –¿Los transportes muggles fallaron?

–No, Ángel –contestó Rose –Sabes que con Val no nos puede pasar nada porque sabe muy bien cómo funcionan todos esos transportes. Y Frida, no exageres. Ni que hubiéramos tardado tanto¿o sí? –preguntó al final, al ver las caras de los que las rodeaban.

–No les creas mucho a estos dos –le advirtió a HHP una chica morena de ojos castaños, también pelirroja, cuyo cabello peinado en una cola de caballo le llegaba a media espalda –Sólo están bromeando.

–No hay problema, Gina –le dijo HHP a la chica –De todas formas, Rose me dijo que no hay que creerles mucho a Frida y a Ángel.

–¿Y qué tal te ha ido, HHP? –le preguntó un muchacho casi igual a Gina, con cabello rojo y corto, aunque no peinado en picos como el de Ángel.

–Bien, John, gracias.

–¡Vamos a jugar, Rose! –pidió la más pequeña de los cinco, una niñita de cabello rojo oscuro y grandes ojos castaños. Daba saltitos de alegría –Hace mucho que HHP no viene de visita.

–Claro que sí, Nerie –aceptó HHP de inmediato, dedicándole una sonrisa a la niña –Yo también tengo ganas de jugar¿qué tienen en mente?

Antes de que alguien diera una sugerencia, una lechuza marrón con unas cuantas plumas blancas en el pecho entró por una ventana y revoloteó un poco, antes de posarse en el hombro de John. Movió la cabeza, para que viera que en el pico llevaba un sobre con un sello azul.

–¡Es _Ming_! –exclamó Gina, acercándose a John –¿Verdad, hermanito? –miró al chico con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa –¡Es la lechuza de Sun Mei!

–Sí, es _Ming_ –contestó John sin inmutarse, quitándole la carta del pico a la lechuza –Creí que Sun Mei estaría en China todavía. Voy a leerla, ahora vuelvo. _Ming _–le dijo a la lechuza, que aún estaba en su hombro –Espera en la lechucería, por favor. Tienes que llevar la respuesta.

Acto seguido, John salió disparado hacia la sala y de allí, a las escaleras que lo llevaban a los dormitorios. Los que se quedaron en la cocina (a excepción de Belle, Frank y su madre) se miraron con extrañeza y luego dirigieron sus ojos a Gina.

–¿Quién es Sun Mei? –inquirió Rose, con una mueca de confusión.

–La chica con la que sale John –indicó Frida, con una risita–O al menos eso sabemos.

–Es de Ravenclaw –complementó Ángel –Y es prefecta.

–El uno para el otro –agregó Gina.

Y luego ella, Frida y Ángel se echaron a reír. Nerie se les quedó viendo como si estuvieran locos mientras que Rose y HHP se encogían de hombros.

–¡Llegaron Penélope y Penny! –anunció una voz en la sala.

Rose arrastró a HHP a la sala nuevamente, muy contenta. Detrás de ellas, iban los demás que estaban en la cocina, susurrando con emoción. Incluso Frank, Belle y su madre dejaron momentáneamente lo que hacían y las siguieron.

–Hace mucho que no veo a tía Penélope –le contó Rose a HHP –Con eso de que vive en España y casi nunca viene de visita... Y Penny es muy simpática, quiero que la conozcas.

En la sala, estaban recibiendo a una mujer madura, de largo cabello castaño claro y rizado, y a una joven de la edad de Belle, de ojos verdes y pelirroja, de cabello rizado también. Rose se adelantó, todavía tomada de la mano de HHP, y se acercó a la mujer de cabello rizado.

–¡Tía Penélope! –exclamó, lanzándose a sus brazos –¡Me da mucho gusto verte!

–¡Rose, querida! –dijo la mujer, abrazándola –A mí también me da gusto verte.

–¡Penny! –siguió Rose, apartándose de su tía y lanzándose ahora hacia la joven de ojos verdes –¡Viniste!

–Claro que vine –aseguró la joven, con voz pausada aunque levemente severa –No me perdería esta fiesta por nada. Que ya no tenga que vivir en Gran Bretaña no quiere decir que no me gusta ver a la familia.

Y es que Penny, desde que había concluido sus estudios en Hogwarts un año después que Belle, había regresado a España a vivir con su madre, habiendo conseguido empleo en el Ministerio de Magia español, en el mismo departamento que su primo Frank.

–Bueno¿y a nosotros no nos van a saludar? –dijo la voz grave de un hombre de cara ancha y aspecto bonachón, corpulento y pelirrojo que recién iba entrando. De su brazo iba una mujer delgada de piel clara, cabello castaño y ojos de un vivo color verde. Tras ellos, entraban dos jóvenes: una chica pelirroja de ojos oscuro que se veía de la edad de Frank y un chico igualmente pelirrojo de brillantes ojos verdes, un poco mayor que Dean –Después de un viaje tan largo, creo que nos merecemos un abrazo.

Rose corrió a su encuentro, olvidando por completo que arrastraba a HHP con ella.

–¡Tío Charlie! –gritó Rose con alegría –¡Tía Sophie! –dijo a continuación, abrazando a la mujer de ojos verdes –¡Sam, Allie! –soltó casi enseguida a la mujer y se dirigió al chico y a la chica –¡Hace mucho que no venían!

–Yo tengo mucho trabajo –dijo la joven pelirroja de ojos oscuros –Y papá y mamá también. Nos dimos una escapada aquí antes de ir de vacaciones a Rumania, con los abuelos.

–¿Te da gusto vernos? –comentó el chico ojiverde, sonriendo –Porque a nosotros sí. Considerando que yo no estudio en Hogwarts...

Era cierto, Sam no estudiaba en Hogwarts, como sus otros primos. Viviendo con su familia en Rumania, sus padres decidieron enviarlos a él y a su hermana a Durmstrang, un colegio de magia en Europa continental. No era como Hogwarts, pero a Sam y a Allie les gustaba mucho.

–Claro que le da gusto, Sam –dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo –¿Verdad que sí, Rose?

Rose asintió con muchos ánimos. Hasta entonces, HHP se atrevió a hablar.

–Buenas tardes –saludó tímidamente.

Todos en la habitación la observaron, lo que de pronto hizo que la niña se sintiera incómoda. Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención.

–La feliz festejada –dijo el hombre pelirrojo que tenía un doble –Por poco y la olvidamos.

–No me digas... –soltó su doble, a modo de broma.

–No, en serio, George. Como hace mucho que no estamos todos reunimos...

–¡Fred! –exclamó la mujer a la que Rose había llamado tía Angelina.

Era demasiado tarde. Se había hecho un silencio profundo y triste en la casa, pues estaban recordando que faltaba el padre de Penny, muerto años atrás, y los padres de Rose, ausentes desde hacía tiempo y de los que no se sabía gran cosa.

–Bueno, no pongan esas caras largas –indicó la señora Longbottom –Se supone que éste es un día de fiesta. ¿O qué, esta familia ha perdido el sentido del humor?

Todos los adultos pelirrojos le sonrieron a la señora Longbottom. Su hermana sí que sabía cómo levantarles el ánimo.

–¡Señora Longbottom! –llamó Val, entrando a la casa por la puerta trasera, aunque tuvo que agacharse para evitar golpearse con el marco de la puerta –¡Están llegando los invitados!

–Muy bien, todo el mundo –la señora Longbottom alzó la voz –Vamos a darle a HHP el mejor cumpleaños que ha tenido hasta la fecha¿de acuerdo?

–¡A la orden, hermanita! –dijeron los gemelos pelirrojos, haciendo reír a todos.

Todos los que estaban en la casa empezaron a ir a distintos lugares, para empezar la celebración. Entonces, John bajó las escaleras y después de saludar a los recién llegados, fue abordado por Gina, Frida y Ángel.

–¿Qué te dice Sun Mei? –preguntó Gina.

–Acaba de regresar de China –respondió John –Ahora está en la casa de sus abuelos maternos, en Wiltshire. Dice que está de acuerdo con no interferir en nuestro proyecto, siempre y cuando le consigamos lo que nos pidió la última vez. Pero chicos¿podremos?

–Todo sea por ayudarte –dijo Ángel, entre bromista y serio –Además, no creo que nos cueste mucho trabajo. Cuando vayamos al callejón Diagon, podemos darnos una escapada y ya está¿verdad, chicas?

Tanto Frida como Gina estuvieron de acuerdo, guiñando un ojo para demostrarlo.

–¿Qué están tramando? –quiso saber Dean, sobresaltándolos. Había aparecido tras ellos y quién sabe cuánto tiempo había estado ahí –Los conozco, primitos. Algo se traen.

–¿Quieres unirte? –le preguntó Frida, sonriendo maliciosamente. Estaba casi segura de que su primo se negaría.

–¿Vamos a molestar a alguien o a ayudarle? –preguntó Dean a su vez.

–Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello... –respondió Ángel, sonriendo igual que Frida.

Dean se quedó pensativo un momento, cosa que sorprendió a los otros cuatro. Normalmente Dean, cuando se enteraba de alguna de sus diabluras, rechazaba cooperar con ellos y ya. Pero por su expresión, parecía que de verdad estaba considerando la propuesta.

–Mientras no lastimemos a alguien... –murmuró Dean, después de unos segundos –Muy bien, acepto. ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

–¿Qué mosca te picó, Dean? –se extrañó John.

–Ninguna en especial, pero es que... tengo que pedirles un favor y...

–Lo sabía –soltó Gina.

–Lo que pasa es que... deben recordar lo que me hizo el odioso de Malfoy en las vacaciones de Semana Santa¿no?

Los cuatro chicos asintieron. Se acordaban a la perfección de lo que le había hecho el idiota de Malfoy a su primo: lo había emboscado en los jardines del colegio junto con unos compañeros suyos del equipo de quidditch y le habían lanzado un montón de maleficios por la espalda. El pobre Dean se pasó las vacaciones en la enfermería, por lo que no pudo repasar bien antes de los exámenes ni entrenar quidditch y por poco no logra sacar las buenas calificaciones de las que sus padres siempre se enorgullecían ni jugar la final de quidditch.

–Quiero vengarme –confesó Dean –Pero no soy muy bueno en eso, así que...

–Si la cosa es contra Patrick Malfoy –dijo Frida, con una mueca de odio y súbitamente irritada –Te ayudaremos con gusto. Me debe una muy grande y ya es tiempo de que me la pague.

A excepción de Gina, todos miraron con el entrecejo fruncido a Frida, pues no sabían de qué estaba hablando.

–Muy bien –dijo Gina, desviando la atención de las ultimas palabras de Frida –Vamos a donde no nos oigan, chicos. Así podremos decirle los detalles a Dean y de paso, ayudarle a vengarse de Malfoy a la vez.

Todos volvieron a asentir y mientras los demás estaban en el jardín, recibiendo a los invitados, ellos subieron a uno de los dormitorios para charlar sin que los oyeran.


	4. Un regalo muy especial

**Cuatro: Un regalo muy especial.**

Los invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños de HHP eran pocos: sólo unos cuantos conocidos de los tíos de Rose. Llegaron los padres de Val, que eran mucho más altos que ella (si es que eso era posible, pues Val era tan alta como jugador de básquetbol). Llegó también aquel hombre de ropas desgastadas y cabello castaño claro y canoso al que casi siempre sólo llamaban _profesor_ y que la miraba con unos ojos amables y tristes. También llegó una mujer ya mayor de cabello castaño oscuro peinado en un chongo apretado y cuyos lentes cuadrados dejaban ver unos ojos castaños y de mirada severa. También llegó una mujer que hacía reír a Rose y a la mayoría de sus primos al modificar a cada momento el color de su cabello o la forma de su nariz con una facilidad increíble. Y también aparecieron inesperadamente tres encapuchados a los cuales todos les prestaron exagerada atención por unos minutos.

–¿Sabes quiénes son? –le preguntó HHP a Rose.

–Ni idea –dijo Rose, encogiéndose de hombros.

Los tres encapuchados parecían conocer a todo el mundo. Se detenían ante cualquiera que se les pusiera enfrente y conversaban con todos, aunque apenas se podía escuchar algunas de sus voces. Cuando empezaba a oscurecer, la señora Longbottom llamó a todos a la mesa y sentó a HHP a la izquierda de una de las cabeceras, en la cual se sentó el encapuchado más alto por órdenes del señor Longbottom. A la derecha de éste, frente a HHP, tomó asiento otra de las personas encapuchadas y junto a la niña, entre ella y Rose, se sentó la tercera de aquellas personas misteriosas. Los hermanos Weasley, incluyendo a la señora Longbottom, se miraban entre sí con demasiada frecuencia y en un momento dado, uno de ellos se dirigió a Val: era aquél al que la señora Longbottom había llamado Bill en una ocasión.

–Después de cenar harás el anuncio –le susurró con discreción –¿Estás de acuerdo?

Val asintió, nerviosa por esas palabras, sabiendo lo que significaban, pero no se acobardó. Le echó un vistazo a los encapuchados y deseó que todo saliera bien.

–¿Tú eres la del cumpleaños, verdad? –preguntó el encapuchado de la cabecera, haciendo que HHP se sobresaltara. La voz que le había hablado era de hombre, grave y amable, así que no le dio tanto miedo cuando volvió a oírse –¿Te estás divirtiendo?

HHP asintió levemente, tratando de ver el rostro de su interlocutor. Pero no distinguió mas que un diminuto destello producido por el reflejo de un cristal contra la luz. Tal vez aquel hombre usaba unos anteojos.

–¿Y qué te gustaría de regalo? –indagó el hombre.

HHP lo pensó detenidamente. Nunca le habían preguntado eso, ni siquiera Val. ¿Qué le hubiera gustado recibir de regalo de cumpleaños? Lo meditó bien y al final dio con la respuesta de forma tan casual que se preguntó porqué no la había pensado antes.

–Que me dijeran cuál es mi nombre –respondió por fin con lentitud, como titubeando.

El hombre encapuchado inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, miró a la persona que estaba sentada a su derecha y vio que ésta asentía.

–Tal vez hoy lo obtengas –dijo una voz de mujer desde el interior de la capucha de la persona que estaba sentada frente a HHP –Al fin y al cabo, se vale soñar.

HHP asintió y de pronto, pensó que esa voz de mujer ya la había escuchado antes¿pero porqué? Se volvió hacia Rose, quien veía con atención los movimientos de su tía Ginny, que empezaba a servir la comida ayudada por la madre de Belle y Frank, por tía Angelina y tía Alicia. Cuando vieron que era todo muy lento, tía Sophie y tía Penélope se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a servir también.

–A este paso, no vamos a comer sino hasta mañana –comentó Rose, impaciente –Y ya tengo mucha hambre.

–Son iguales –dijo una voz de mujer desde la capucha de la persona sentada junto a Rose –Si _él _te viera...

–¿Dijo algo, señora? –preguntó Rose.

La encapuchada negó con la cabeza y dirigió su vista a otro lado.

–¿Qué les pasa a estas personas? –quiso saber Rose, mirando a HHP con el entrecejo fruncido por delante de la persona encapuchada que estaba entre ellas –¿Porqué vienen con la cara cubierta, como si temieran que algo o alguien los atacara o algo por el estilo? Es como si viviéramos en una de las dos guerras.

HHP no hizo preguntas. Conocía de sobra el tema del que hablaba Rose, pues en cuanto Val le dijo que las cosas raras que hacía eran magia y que por lo tanto, era bruja, le había pedido información sobre ese misterioso mundo que permanecía anónimo para los muggles. Val le consiguió un montón de libros y la niña los leía a escondidas, para no delatar al mundo mágico. Así supo que los magos han existido desde hace siglos, que la comunidad mágica inglesa estuvo durante mucho tiempo atenazada por la maldad de un brujo oscuro llamado Voldemort, que Harry Potter lo venció por primera vez cuando era bebé y que vivió con muggles hasta que fue hora de que ingresara a Hogwarts, que ya en el colegio se enfrentó a Voldemort una y otra vez, que lo vio resurgir cuando casi todos lo daban por muerto y que finalmente, después de algunos enfrentamientos más en los que se perdieron muchas vidas y se cometieron bastantes errores, Harry Potter finalmente eliminó a Voldemort para siempre. Luego de ese suceso, magos y brujas pedían ver a su salvador, pero éste, al cabo de unos años, desapareció sin dejar rastro. No se volvió a saber de él. Y sabía que había una señal inconfundible para reconocer a Potter: la cicatriz en su frente que Voldemort le había hecho cuando quiso matarlo siendo un bebé, en forma de rayo. Al enterarse de todo eso, HHP convirtió a Harry Potter en su héroe y pensaba que el que ella tuviera un arete con la misma forma que la cicatriz del famoso mago era un buen presagio. Tal vez, con empeño y dedicación, llegaría a ser tan buena y valiente como él.

–¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó Rose.

–En Harry Potter –respondió HHP –En que nos parecemos un poco. Ambos vivimos como huérfanos al enterarnos de que somos magos, ambos usamos anteojos y tenemos el cabello negro. ¡Ah! Y ambos tenemos cosas en forma de rayo: él su cicatriz y yo, mi arete. Me gusta pensar que mis padres tal vez lo conocieron y por eso me lo pusieron –se tocó el arete con ilusión –Tal vez hasta fueron amigos.

–Pues tía Ginny me contó que papá sí era amigo suyo –confesó Rose con algo de nostalgia –Que se llevaban muy bien y que hicieron muchas cosas juntos. Me gustaría que papá estuviera conmigo y me contara cómo era el famoso Harry Potter. ¿A ti no?

HHP se encogió de hombros. En ese momento, una humeante sopa de verduras fue finalmente puesta frente a ambas niñas, lo que distrajo a Rose por completo.

–¡Al fin! –exclamó –Estoy tan hambrienta que no me importa que sean verduras.

Todos empezaron a comer la sopa, intercalando uno que otro comentario entre bocado y bocado. Frida, Ángel, Gina y John estaban cuchicheando muy animados, teniendo entre ellos a Dean, quien parecía sólo seguirles la corriente. Nerie estaba sentada a un lado de su madre, quien conversaba de vez en cuando con la madre de Frank y Belle. Tía Angelina y tía Alicia charlaban con los gemelos pelirrojos, que al parecer eran sus esposos. El _profesor_ platicaba con tío Bill y tío Charlie con voz seria y la bruja que cambiaba su cabello de color les contaba unas historias muy divertidas a Sam, a Allie y a Penny, mientras que la mujer mayor de lentes cuadrados intercambiaba unas palabras con Val y sus padres. Luego de la sopa, siguió un buen corte de carne para cada uno, que fue disfrutado de la misma manera amena que la sopa. Con ese ambiente siguió la cena hasta que llegó la hora de servir el postre. Los señores Longbottom sacaron unas varitas de madera, que HHP sabía que eran varitas mágicas, y con ellas hicieron que un pastel de tamaño considerable flotara hasta la mesa y se depositara suavemente en ella.

–Es hora de cantar –avisó la señora Longbottom –¡Todos juntos!

Y entonces se alzaron varias voces (un poco desafinadas, por cierto), que le cantaron a HHP una canción de cumpleaños. La niña les sonrió agradecida a todos, pero se quedó impactada cuando escuchó una voz de mujer que entonaba la canción. Definitivamente conocía esa voz: era la misma con la que había soñado la noche anterior, la que le decía que sus padres se iban, pero que iban a volver.

–Apaga las velas, HHP –le pidió la señora Longbottom –Y pide un deseo.

La chiquilla se dio cuenta de que el pastel se había acercado flotando y que ahora estaba frente a ella. Cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlos, sopló fuertemente las flamitas de las once velas. Todas se apagaron casi de inmediato.

–Espero que hayas pedido algo bueno –le dijo Rose.

–No te preocupes –la tranquilizó HHP, sonriéndole –Lo hice.

* * *

–¿Que hiciste qué?

–Lo que oyeron. Ordené que me hicieran un pastel de cumpleaños.

Danielle no estaba teniendo una buena noche. Había regresado a su casa cuando casi oscurecía y tanto su hermano como sus padres la estaban esperando. Era mucho pedir que salieran a buscarla, porque no iban a permitir que se estropeara su ropa fina y cara al caminar por los prados y las ruinas de Wiltshire. Como pudo, se escabulló a la cocina antes de verlos y le ordenó a Corney que le preparara un pastel de chocolate pequeño, cubierto de crema batida. Cuando el elfo preguntó porqué, sólo le dijo que era para festejar su cumpleaños y eso bastó para que Corney saltara de gusto y se pusiera a cocinar de inmediato, diciendo que un pastel _era poco para celebrar el cumpleaños de la joven ama. _Y cuando se iba a su habitación pensando que se les podía escapar, allí estaban, en la sala: Patrick, su padre y su madre, quienes de inmediato le preguntaron dónde había estado todo el día y porqué había tardado tanto en regresar. Para no contestar directamente ninguna de las dos preguntas, dijo que acababa de ir a la cocina y que había mandado que se cocinara un pastel de cumpleaños. Sabía que eso los distraería, pero nunca se imaginó cuánto.

–Aquí no se hacen esas cosas a nuestras espaldas –sentenció el señor Malfoy, un hombre bien parecido de cabello rubio y ojos grises cuyo aspecto sólo era opacado por su perenne gesto de soberbia y superioridad –Ahora mismo voy a decirle a ese inútil de Corney que no haga nada.

–¡Papá! –explotó Danielle, sin aguantarse –¿Porqué no puedo tener un cumpleaños normal¿Porqué nunca me lo celebran¿Porqué a Pat sí le hacen fiestas y le dan regalos y pastel y...?

El señor Malfoy se acercó a su hija, se paró ante ella y la miró de tal forma, que la niña temió por un momento que fuera a pegarle. La señora Malfoy y Patrick se quedaron en su sitio, observando la escena atentamente, pero sin ninguna sensibilidad. Quedaba claro que no pensaban intervenir si el señor Malfoy perdía los estribos.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia –dijo por fin el hombre, con una frialdad infinita –Así se hacen las cosas porque yo lo digo y se acabó¿entendiste?

Danielle tuvo ganas de decirle que no, que no se había acabado, que no podía creer que su propia familia le negara una alegría que cualquier niño merecía, que no entendía cómo era posible que sus amigos se acordaran de darle sencillos obsequios cuando sus padres y hermano no lo hacían, pero no tuvo el valor. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza con desgano y a contener las lágrimas que estaban a punto de brotarle de los ojos.

–Ve al comedor a cenar –ordenó su padre a continuación –Ya di la orden de que se te dé lo mínimo, así que pobre de ti si me entero que comiste algo de más. Patrick, a dormir. Y Pansy, hay revisar los estados de cuenta que nos dieron en Gringotts. Creo que se equivocaron.

Los tres abandonaron la estancia. Danielle esperó hasta escuchar que se cerraban las puertas de sus dormitorios para soltar el llanto que reprimía. Simplemente no era justo que le pasara eso. Simplemente no era justo. Caminó al comedor, entró en él y tomó asiento en una silla. Unos minutos después, Corney le llevó un plato de hojuelas de maíz con leche. Nada más.

–Usted dispense a Corney, joven ama –susurró el elfo –Pero Corney quiere saber si va a querer el pastel. Ya casi está listo, sólo falta... ¿Se siente bien la señorita?

Danielle se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano enseguida.

–Sólo tráeme una rebanada, Corney –trató de sonreír, aunque sólo consiguió que se salieran más lágrimas –Cuando me termine esto –señaló el cereal –me la comeré.

Corney hizo una reverencia y se retiró, dejando a Danielle comer sola. La niña engulló las hojuelas con apatía al principio, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea. Para que no se enterara su padre de que había comido más de lo que él quería y para que el pastel (que había mandado hacer de su sabor favorito) no fuera un desperdicio total. Al ver que Corney le llevaba la rebanada que le había pedido, lo llamó con un ademán.

–Corney, necesito que me hagas un favor. Quiero que envuelvas el resto del pastel y que me consigas un pergamino, pluma y tinta. Y date prisa.

El elfo, un poco boquiabierto al escuchar semejante mandato, lo obedeció sin replicar. En menos de cinco minutos, lo que se tardó en comerse la rebanada de pastel, tuvo Danielle ante sí, en la mesa, un paquete envuelto en papel marrón, un trozo de pergamino, una pluma y un tintero. Escribió rápidamente un mensaje en el pergamino, lo enrolló y lo atoró en uno de los cordeles que envolvían al paquete. Luego salió del comedor y lo más silenciosa que pudo, se dirigió al patio, donde estaba un búho viejo, pero de aspecto fuerte, en una percha. Se le acercó con cautela y lo tocó con un dedo.

–_Wilfred _–lo llamó suavemente –Tengo un encargo para ti.

Al oír esas palabras, el búho abrió lentamente sus grandes ojos castaños y ululó débilmente. Aquel viejo búho había pertenecido a su padre durante años, pero cuando se hizo viejo y el señor Malfoy se compró otro, decidió matarlo. Danielle le preguntó si podía quedarse con él y el señor Malfoy accedió, pensando que el búho se moriría pronto. Sin embargo no fue así, pues Danielle lo cuidaba mucho, ahorrando sus domingos para comprarle cualquier cosa que necesitara. Como el nombre que tenía no le gustaba, Danielle se lo había cambiado por _Wilfred_ y al parecer, al búho no le afectó.

–Tienes que llevar esto lo más deprisa que puedas –le indicó la niña al animal, atando el paquete a sus patas con prudencia –Si puedes, entrégalo hoy mismo¿de acuerdo? Y no regreses sin una respuesta, por favor.

El búho movió la cabeza, como diciéndole que no se inquietara, y emprendió el vuelo. Danielle lo observó hasta que se perdió de vista y soltó un suspiro al caminar de regreso a la casa. Fue a acostarse, deseando que su paquete llegara a su destino en buen estado.

* * *

–Bien¿quién falta?

En la fiesta de HHP, las cosas eran muy distintas. La niña había recibido montones de regalos y ahora no esperaba mas que Val le diera su presente. Por alguna razón su amiga, que siempre era de las primeras en querer darle su obsequio, había esperado para ser la última.

–Te dije que este año iba a darte un regalo especial –comenzó a decirle Val, luego de ponerse de pie y aclararse ruidosamente la garganta para llamar la atención de todos –Y el regalo que te tengo no es precisamente un objeto¿sabes? Es más bien algo que estoy segura que siempre has querido. Te voy a decir... te voy a decir tu nombre.

Los presentes se quedaron en absoluto silencio, y HHP más. ¿Val le iba a decir su nombre?

–Sé que debe parecerte extraño –siguió Val, nerviosa –pero es que hay una buena razón para que no te lo dijera antes. Pero a mí no me corresponde dar explicaciones, así que mejor voy al grano. Tu nombre es...

No pudo seguir hablando porque algo la distrajo. Un enorme búho empezó a volar muy bajo en el cielo, por encima de sus cabezas, hasta que acabó de descender y se posó en la mesa, frente a John. El chico miró perplejo al ave y no era el único. Gina fue la primera en hablar.

–Éste no es _Ming _–dijo, observando al búho detenidamente –¿Lo conoces, John?

El joven negó con la cabeza. Buscó en el paquete hasta que encontró un trozo de pergamino entre los cordeles. Lo sacó, lo desenrolló y lo leyó rápidamente. Cuando concluyó, frunció el entrecejo y volteó a ver a HHP.

–El paquete es para ti –le dijo. Abandonó su lugar y le extendió el pergamino –Mira la nota, para que me creas.

HHP tomó el pergamino y para su sorpresa, reconoció la letra. Leyó con cuidado.

_Estimado John Weasley:_

_No nos conocemos personalmente, pero el hermano de Sun Mei, Ryo, me ha hablado bien de ti y tu familia. Necesito un favor y espero que me lo puedas hacer a pesar de ser quien soy: mi apellido es Malfoy y estoy segura que has escuchado hablar de mi familia. En fin, la razón de la presente es para que me ayudes a hacerle llegar este paquete a una amiga mía, a quien sólo conozco por tres letras que hacen de su nombre: HHP. Vive en un orfanato en Londres, pero sé que no está allí ahora porque hoy es su cumpleaños. Me contó que iría a las cercanías de Ottery Saint Catchpole a celebrar su cumpleaños, y como sé que hay parientes tuyos viviendo ahí¿podrías averiguar si la conocen para que le den mi paquete? Yo no puedo hacerlo y por eso recurro a ti. Sin más por el momento y deseando no estarte causando muchas molestias, se despide cordialmente._

_Danielle Malfoy._

_P.D. Si no aceptas hacerme este favor, lo entenderé perfectamente y te lo agradeceré de todas formas. Puedes entonces quedártelo si quieres, es un pastel que espero te guste._

HHP se quedó helada. Le mostró la nota a Rose, quien se quedó igual que ella. Luego fue hacia donde estaba el búho, le quitó el paquete y comenzó a abrirlo, pero se detuvo al ver que el búho no se iba.

–Quizá espere respuesta –opinó Frida –Te conseguiré pergamino, pluma y tinta, no tardo.

Y poniéndose de pie, se fue corriendo al interior de la casa.

–¿De quién es la nota? –quiso saber tía Alicia, mirando a John.

–De... –el joven titubeó, pero al final lo dijo –De una tal Danielle Malfoy, mamá.

Todos pusieron caras de asombro al escuchar no el nombre, pero sí el apellido. Regresó Frida con un trozo de pergamino, una pluma y un tintero en las manos y se los dio a HHP. La muchachita escribió unas rápidas palabras, le ató al búho en una pata el pergamino y éste, luego de picotear unas migajas de pastel del plato de John, emprendió el vuelo. HHP volvió entonces a concentrarse en el paquete, sin darse cuenta de que la miraban con avidez, esperando una explicación que no podían pedir en ese momento porque Val, con una frase, les recordó el acontecimiento que había quedado interrumpido.

–HHP¿podrías mirarme un minuto? Estaba a punto de decirte algo importante.

La niña regresó a su asiento, con el paquete en las manos, y se sentó como esperando lo más importante del universo. Dejó el paquete en la mesa y miró a Val.

–Lo siento, Val –se disculpó –Me distraje. ¿Ibas a decirme qué cosa?

–Tu nombre –le recordó Val –Nombres y apellido, para ser exacta.

HHP asintió. La inesperada llegada del paquete de Danielle la había puesto en guardia para recibir cualquier sorpresa que le siguiera.

–Espera, Valery –dijo una voz de hombre, la del encapuchado sentado en una de las cabeceras –Creo que nos corresponde a nosotros darle ese regalo. Después de todo, nos lo debe a nosotros¿verdad, querida?

Miró a la mujer de capa sentada a su derecha, quien asintió. Ambos miraron a HHP, al tiempo que se bajaban las capuchas.

–Nos debes el nombre –explicó el hombre, de cabello negro y despeinado, ojos verdes y anteojos –porque fuimos nosotros quienes te lo pusimos, de la misma manera que nos debes la vida que has tenido, la cual espero que nos la perdones algún día.

–Y nos debes todo eso –continuó la mujer, morena y de cabello castaño y largo y ojos castaños también –Porque somos tus padres.

HHP no podía creer lo que escuchaba; sencillamente pensaba que era una broma. ¿Ese par de adultos eran sus padres? De pronto, vio la frente del hombre y se quedó más asombrada aún: en esa frente había una cosa que ella conocía, una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Empezó a marearse al darse cuenta de lo que esa cicatriz significaba, al atar cabos casi mecánicamente. ¡Por Dios¿Eso significaba que ella era...?

–Y tu nombre –dijo el hombre, con la voz cargada de emoción –es Hally. Hally Hermione Potter, el cual espero que sea de tu agrado.

Después de eso ya no supo más. Sin darse cuenta apenas, se desmayó allí mismo, cayendo sobre su silla y ante el estupor de los invitados. Era cierto que quería saber su nombre, pero no esperaba tal revelación. Ciertamente no la esperaba.


	5. Un secreto y un misterio

**Cinco: Un secreto y un misterio.**

Hally Hermione Potter... Esas palabras resonaban con fuerza en la cabeza de HHP como si fueron un eco interminable. Volvió a tener aquel sueño en el que dos encapuchados caminaban por una calle fría y solitaria y se detenían ante una enorme puerta de madera. Volvió a escuchar la voz de mujer recitando unos versos a modo de canción de cuna, pero esta vez sí le vio el rostro. Era el rostro de la encapuchada que le había dicho que ella y el hombre de cabello negro, ojos verdes y anteojos eran sus padres. Pero lo que menos podía creer de todo aquel asunto era que ella fuera hija del mago más famoso del mundo mágico: Harry Potter. No, definitivamente debía estar soñando. O era una broma muy pesada.

—No creo que haya sido buena idea decirle —escuchó la niña que decía una voz de mujer con seriedad —Mira cómo se puso...

—Se puso así porque no se lo esperaba, Hermione —contestó una voz de hombre —O acaso dime¿no reaccionaste de forma muy parecida cuando te propuse matrimonio?

—Eso es distinto, Harry, y lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé, pero se parece mucho.

Las voces hablaban en voz baja y HHP estaba dándose cuenta de que estaba acostada¿pues qué había pasado? Le costaba trabajo recordar los últimos sucesos, pero poco a poco las imágenes empezaron a acomodarse en su cerebro: la fiesta, los regalos, el paquete de Danielle, su nombre... ¡Eso era, por eso estaba acostada! Le habían dicho su nombre, no se la había creído y se había desmayado. ¿Pero cómo podía creer una noticia semejante, sobre todo de la forma en que la recibió? Empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y movió la cabeza.

—¡Mira, está despertando! —indicó la voz de mujer.

La niña parpadeó varias veces, alzando la cabeza, para poder enfocar bien a las personas que tenía enfrente, pero se dio cuenta de que no las distinguía porque no traía sus anteojos.

—Mis anteojos... —susurró.

–Aquí están –le indicó el hombre, entregándoselos –Vaya que nos diste un buen susto, Hally.

La niña se puso los lentes y frunció el entrecejo.

—¿No es una broma? —soltó, sin pensarlo mucho —¿En serio me llamo...?

—Hally Hermione Potter —reafirmó la mujer —Sí, claro. Sólo que para evitar confusiones, espero que no te importe que te llamemos Hally. Verás, es que yo me llamo Hermione.

Hally se repitió su nombre una y otra vez, para convencerse de que no era un sueño o un mal chiste. Hally... no sonaba mal. Al menos era mejor que el apodo que le había puesto esa antipática de Sunny en el orfanato. Y el hecho de ser una Potter la llenaba de un extraño sentimiento, mezcla de orgullo y alegría que nunca antes había sentido. Miró con detenimiento a los dos adultos que tenía enfrente, sentados en sillas de madera junto a la cama en la que ella estaba, buscando semejanzas. Bueno, si de verdad eran sus padres, tenía que parecerse a ellos de alguna forma. Notó que su cabello era como el de Harry, al igual que la forma de la cara y la nariz. En cuanto a Hermione, tenía sus mismos ojos, sus cejas y su boca. Se llevó una mano a la oreja derecha, a su arete, y lo frotó un poco. Era una especie de tic que hacía cada vez que se quedaba muy pensativa o muy asombrada.

—Una Potter... –dijo pensativamente, luego de unos segundos –No puedo creerlo.

Los adultos le sonrieron.

–Bueno, después de la forma en como has vivido, no nos extraña –admitió la mujer –Oye¿no tienes nada qué preguntarnos? Se te nota en la cara que todavía no crees esto del todo.

Hally asintió.

–¿Porqué me dejaron en el orfanato?

–Es una larga historia –susurró el señor Potter –Y espero que no tengas mucho sueño, porque queremos contártela toda. Ya que empezamos con las revelaciones, lo justo es que te contemos lo más posible.

Hally volvió a asentir.

–Seguramente sabes quién soy yo –comenzó el señor Potter –Todo lo que dicen que hice y esas cosas... No me detendré mucho en esa parte de mi vida. Pasaré directo a lo que te interesa, que es la razón para haberte dejado en el Orfanato Greenwich. Verás, luego de que vencí a Voldemort, los magos pudimos volver a nuestras vidas normales. Todos estaban muy contentos por lo que yo había hecho y a donde quiera que iba, me trataban como de la realeza. Pero yo no quería eso, sino vivir lo más tranquila y normalmente posible que puede vivir un mago, así que ingresé al Ministerio, a la división de Aurores. Pensé que mis experiencias con Voldemort me ayudarían a quitar de las calles a magos malvados que no eran ni la mitad de poderoso que él. Fue un duro entrenamiento, pero lo acabé con honores y cuando me puse a trabajar, me di cuenta de que por fin estaba haciendo algo que yo quería sin pensar en que podían matarme.

–Mientras tu padre hacía eso –continuó la señora Potter –Yo también hacía mi vida. Harry siempre fue el centro de atención, por lo que cuando acabamos el colegio nadie se fijaba en mí y eso me dio un respiro. También entré al Ministerio, pero como sabía que no tenía el temple para ser Auror, decidí buscar un empleo más acorde conmigo. Y así fue como me hice una de las mejores Inefables del Departamento de Misterios. Siempre había sido buena para resolver misterios y además, poseía una cualidad indispensable para el puesto: era capaz de esconderles secretos hasta a mis mejores amigos, lo que no cualquiera puede hacer.

–Un día,varios años después de ingresar al Ministerio, nos encontramos en los pasillos –recordó el señor Potter con una sonrisa –Nos saludamos y acordamos reunirnos un día para ponernos al tanto de nuestras vidas. No fue difícil, y platicamos largo y tendido. Hermione no decía mucho por el carácter de su trabajo y yo me divertía de lo lindo contándole algunas cosas graciosas del trabajo, ya que tampoco podía decir mucho de los casos que atendía. Así nos la pasamos un par de años, reuniéndonos de vez en cuando y hablando de todo lo que te puedas imaginar, hasta que un día no aguanté más y la invité a cenar a un lugar muggle muy elegante y en cuanto estuvo en su silla le dije: _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

–Nunca me lo hubiera esperado –la señora Potter sonrió con timidez –Y tengo que confesar que reaccioné exactamente igual que tú: me desmayé. Asusté a Harry bastante y cuando desperté, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la respuesta: sí. Lo dije una y otra vez hasta que él lo creyó y de inmediato acaparó la plática: dónde quería que fuera la boda, los invitados, la recepción... Pero entonces recordó que tenía un problema y me lo dijo.

–¿Qué problema?

–Aunque Voldemort hubiera desaparecido, sus seguidores más fieles y peligrosos aún querían mi cabeza –explicó el señor Potter –Para ellos, yo era el causante de que sus sueños de grandeza al lado de su Señor Tenebroso se hubieran esfumado, y se lo confesé a Hermione. Ella no lo sabía porque yo nunca había querido decírselo, para no preocuparla, pero ya que había aceptado casarse conmigo, consideré que era hora de que lo supiera.

–A mí no me importó, le dije que mientras estuviéramos juntos, podríamos con lo que fuera. Pero como aún así Harry seguía preocupado, ideamos un plan. Nos casaríamos de la forma más secreta posible, para que los enemigos de Harry no lo supieran, y trataríamos de fingir que no éramos más que buenos amigos. Era la única forma de seguir con nuestras vidas normales sin arriesgarnos demasiado.

Hubo una pausa y la niña pensó que era porque lo que seguía de la historia era más difícil de contar que lo anterior. Pudo verlo en los rostros de sus padres, que de pronto se tornaron serios y nostálgicos. Pensó que lo que seguía del relato no era muy bueno.

–Tal como lo acordamos, nos casamos sencillamente, sin mucho alboroto –prosiguió por fin el señor Potter –Pero no nos hacía falta nada, pues nuestros amigos más queridos estaban allí. Teníamos lo indispensable para que fuera el mejor día de nuestra vida... Al menos hasta ese momento. Como decidimos casarnos en los días que nos dieron vacaciones en el trabajo, a nadie le extrañó no saber de nosotros en los días que estuvimos haciendo los preparativos y disfrutando la luna de miel. Cuando regresamos a nuestros respectivos empleos, lo único que tuvimos que hacer fue seguir portándonos como en los últimos años y hacerles un hechizo de invisibilidad a nuestras argollas de matrimonio para que nadie nos hiciera preguntas. Y claro, decirles a nuestros amigos que no mencionaran el asunto para nada.

–Pero no sirvió de nada –dijo la señora Potter –Cuando supe que estaba embarazada, pedí un año sabático en el Departamento de Misterios y eso, al parecer, les pareció sospechoso a mis superiores, pues de alguna manera se enteraron del secreto que teníamos Harry y yo. Me llamaron de inmediato y me cuestionaron mucho al respecto, por lo que tuve que confesarles toda la verdad. Por fortuna ellos comprendieron, pero algún miembro del departamento, quizá un antiguo partidario de Voldemort, divulgó la noticia y a partir de entonces fui victima de los más extraños accidentes. Harry me cuidaba siempre que podía, pero para empeorar las cosas, se le llamaba más seguido que antes para enfrentar a algún criminal mágico y casi no nos veíamos, pues tenía que desaparecer por días. Lo más extraño es que aurores más expertos o con más jerarquía que él no tuvieran esa carga de trabajo.

–Entonces alguien le ponía trabajo de más a propósito –supuso Hally.

–Eso fue exactamente lo que pensamos nosotros –concordó el señor Potter –Así que les pedimos ayuda a todos los amigos que teníamos en el Ministerio en los que podíamos confiar. Uno de ellos era nuestro mejor amigo en Hogwarts, Ron Weasley, que era auror también. Era un tanto distraído, pero perfecto para que la gente soltara indiscreciones en su presencia porque a veces su cara de inocente daba la falsa impresión de que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y su esposa ni se diga, siempre tenía un aspecto inconfundible de chiflada. Él se había casado un año antes que nosotros y la esposa de Ron era la directora de una revista un tanto... inverosímil para el mundo mágico. Por medio de su revista, nuestros amigos nos comunicaban con una clave especial cualquier indicio que nos pudiera llevar a quien había revelado nuestro secreto a los mortífagos y a cualquiera que quisiera hacernos daño.

–Entonces¿qué pasó¿Algo salió mal?

–Por desgracia sí –la señora Potter soltó un suspiro –Los mortífagos se dieron cuenta de qué intentábamos y quisieron que los dejáramos en paz. El pobre Ron... –sin poder contenerse, se puso a llorar –Nunca me perdonaré que se metiera en todo eso por culpa nuestra... Y Percy...

Hally alzó las cejas, pues había reconocido el nombre de Percy. Si no mal recordaba, Rose le había contado que uno de sus tíos, el padre de su prima Penny, se llamaba Percy. Y según le había dicho, había muerto años atrás.

El señor Potter le tomó una mano a su esposa y se la apretó con fuerza.

–Ron quisio hacerlo –le recordó –Y dejó bien claro que si le pasaba algo, no sería culpa nuestra. Ron –se dirigió a su hija –acudió a un llamado del cuartel a medianoche, para atrapar a un mortífago que se suponía causaba estragos cerca del Palacio de Buckingham. Se apareció en el lugar enseguida y allí se encontró con su hermano Percy. Él le dijo que lo habían mandado llamar por un asunto relacionado con su departamento, el de Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia. Ron explicó para qué lo enviaron a él y entonces... La verdad es que desconocemos muchos de los detalles. Lo único que sabemos es cómo acabó todo.

–¿En qué acabó?

–Mataron a Percy –dijo la señora Potter, ya sin lagrimas en los ojos –Y encontraron rastros de un duelo mágico en el lugar. También encontraron una varita y creyeron que sería pan comido atrapar al culpable en cuanto supieran de quién era, pero...

–¿Pero qué?

–La varita que encontraron resultó ser la de Ron –dijo el señor Potter, sin expresión alguna –Cosa que nos asombró. Ron podrá ser algo descuidado, pero nunca sería capaz de olvidar su varita. Y lo que más nos asombró fue cuando comprobaron la varita y vieron que el último hechizo hecho con ella fue la maldición asesina. Quienes se encargaron del caso dedujeron que Ron mató a Percy después de tener un duelo con él y que al escapar, se olvidó de su varita.

–Por supuesto que ninguno de los que conocemos a Ron creyó eso –soltó la señora Potter con indignación, como si el recuerdo de aquellos acontecimientos fuera reciente y no de hacía varios años –Era cierto que él y Percy no se llevaban bien, pero después de que Voldemort se fue para siempre, empezaron a tratarse mejor. De hecho, Percy le había pedido a Ron que fuera el padrino de su hija como prueba de reconciliación. Lo más doloroso es que nadie creyó que fuera necesario enjuiciar a Ron al tener pruebas tan _concluyentes _y publicaron un anuncio en _El Profeta_: se recompensaría a quien entregara a nuestro amigo, vivo o muerto. Tomaron esa medida porque el asesinato de Percy era el primero que se registraba desde que Voldemort fue todopoderoso y como podrás imaginar, eso causó espanto y cólera en la comunidad mágica.

–Y así, tu madre y yo nos impusimos una nueva misión –terminó el señor Potter –Teníamos que encontrar a Ron antes que alguien más y buscar la manera de que lo enjuiciaran y se demostrara su inocencia. Pero al imponernos esa tarea, teníamos que hacer grandes sacrificios. Y uno de ellos fuiste tú.

Hally los miró con curiosidad. Por fin se le iba a revelar la razón por la que había sido criada en un orfanato durante once años, aunque por alguna extraña razón, suponía cuál sería.

–Cuando todo aquello sucedió, tú acababas de nacer –le explicó su madre –Y Luna, la esposa de Ron, hacía unos meses que había tenido a su hija. Ella también quería demostrar la inocencia de su marido, por lo que se nos unió en nuestra búsqueda usando los medios a su alcance. Pero al darnos cuenta de que no lo encontraríamos en Inglaterra, decidimos salir del país y buscarlo en el extranjero. Pero era un viaje muy peligroso para que lo hiciéramos con dos criaturas recién nacidas y además, si los mortífagos descubrían que Harry Potter tenía una hija, tratarían de hacerle daño para llegar a él. Así que mientras Luna dejaba a su hija al cuidado de sus cuñados, nosotros decidimos esconderte de la mejor manera posible.

–Y la mejor forma que se nos ocurrió –continuó el señor Potter –fue hacerte pasar por una huérfana muggle. Lo pensamos mucho, porque consideramos que tal vez estarían mejor protegida con uno de nuestros amigos magos¿pero y si los buscaban para saber de nosotros y te descubrían? Nunca nos hubiéramos perdonado que les hicieran daño a nuestros amigos o a ti sólo para llegar a nosotros. Nunca.

–Por eso te dejamos en el orfanato –dijo la señora Potter –Pero no en cualquier orfanato. Recordamos que la hija de uno de nuestros más viejos amigos trabajaba en uno porque no era muy buena bruja que digamos (y aparte porque le gustan los niños), así que pedimos información de cuál era y supimos que era el Greenwich. Decidimos que mientras hubiera uno de nuestros amigos vigilándote, no estaríamos dejándote del todo.

–Es Val¿verdad? –indagó Hally –Ella es la que me ha estado vigilando en su nombre.

Los adultos asintieron.

–Junto contigo, le dejamos un par de cartas a Val –le confió el señor Potter –Una para los hermanos de Ron y Percy, diciéndoles que estábamos haciendo hasta lo imposible porque se limpiara el nombre de Ron, y otra para el orfanato, diciendo que esperábamos que cuidaran de nuestra pequeña y que un día volveríamos por ella. Y decidimos que ya es hora de que vayamos al orfanato a reclamarte. No habrá ningún problema y podrás vivir con nosotros de ahora en adelante. ¿No te da gusto?

Hally se había quedado atónita.

–¿Cómo van a hacer eso? –quiso saber –¿Cómo van a conseguir que el orfanato me deje ir?

–¡Ah! Eso es una sorpresa –le dijo la señora Potter con una sonrisa –Pero iremos por ti muy pronto. De hecho, el treinta y uno de julio estará muy bien.

–¿Porqué hasta el treinta y uno de julio?

–Porque ese día es mi cumpleaños –le dijo su padre, sonriendo bondadosamente –Y quiero celebrarlo con mi niña por primera vez en muchos años.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos y entonces Hally recordó unas cuantas dudas que el relato le había dejado.

–Oigan, si la esposa de su amigo Ron los acompañó en su búsqueda¿ella es la otra persona encapuchada, verdad? La que estaba sentada a un lado de Rose.

Ambos asintieron.

–Rose me contó una vez que tenía un tío llamado Percy, pero que ya estaba muerto. ¿El Percy que ustedes conocen y el Percy que era tío de Rose es el mismo?

Los adultos volvieron a asentir.

–Entonces eso significa... significa que el padre de Rose es Ron Weasley. De ahí viene la _W _de su nombre.

–Luna creyó que lo mejor era que Rose viviera con su apellido mientras buscábamos a Ron –explicó la señora Potter –En caso de que algún mortífago lo persiguiera también a él por lo de Percy y quisiera silenciarlo. Hasta ahora no hemos podido encontrar a Ron, pero Luna decidió volver para contarle a su hija lo mismo que te acabamos de contar y decirle que no debe tener miedo. Y para decirle que no debe escuchar nada de lo que le digan sobre su padre, porque está segura que en Hogwarts se enterará de cosas y prefiere ser ella misma quien se las diga. Las personas a veces suelen ser muy crueles con aquellos a los que consideran malvados, y todavía más con sus parientes. Lo sabemos por experiencia.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. De pronto, Hally hizo otra pregunta.

–¿Podrían darme un abrazo? Hace tanto que quería conocerlos y ahora... ahora...

La niña dejó escapar unas lágrimas. Hasta el momento había soportado todas esas explicaciones con entereza, pero el hecho de que por fin sabía cuál era su nombre y el conocer a sus padres la rebasó por completo. Los Potter la abrazaron con fuerza y Hally pudo volver a escuchar aquellos versos de sus sueños de viva voz de su madre, aquellos mismos que le decían que nunca había estado sola, a pesar de las apariencias.

–_Duerme, pequeña, duerme mi rayo. Nos iluminas y sin hacernos daño. Duerme, querida, duerme, brujita. Papá y mamá se van, pero con mucho amor volverán..._

Y sin proponérselo, le hizo caso a los versos y se quedó dormida. A diferencia de otras noches, por primera vez en su vida soñó con una vida feliz y normal, en la que tenía padres y un hogar. Sus padres le habían dejado claro que nunca habían querido deshacerse de ella, al contrario: querían protegerla. Y aunque no se lo habían preguntado directamente, ella tenía algo qué decirles en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad: los perdonaba de todo corazón. Aún cuando no hubiera nada qué perdonarles.


	6. Cartas

**Seis: Cartas.**

A la mañana siguiente, Rose fue llevada por tía Ginny al pequeño estudio de La Madriguera, donde la esperaba una mujer a la que no reconoció al principio. Tenía la piel clara, sin pecas, y un cabello largo y rubio un tanto enmarañado. Pero en cuanto le vio los ojos supo quién era, pues los ojos de esa mujer eran idénticos a los que ella se había pasado viendo en el espejo toda la vida.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó, insegura, acercándose poco a poco a la silla donde aquella mujer estaba sentada —¿De verdad eres tú, mamá?

Al ver a la mujer asentir, Rose no se contuvo más y se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando a más no poder. La mujer sólo le acarició la melena rubio rojiza con suavidad.

—¡Hace tanto que quería que vinieras...! —exclamó Rose, alzando la cabeza y viéndola a los ojos —¿Porqué tardaste tanto, mamá? Cuando les preguntaba a mis tíos dónde estaban papá y tú, nunca me decían nada —logró sonreír débilmente al limpiarse las lágrimas —Creo que me debes una explicación.

—Claro que te debo una explicación —dijo la madre de Rose —Pero te advierto que es muy larga y que tal vez no te guste. Aún así¿estás dispuesta a escucharla?

Rose asintió con determinación y sonrió con ganas cuando su madre le dijo.

—No sé si ya te lo han dicho, pero eres casi idéntica a tu padre.

* * *

Por la tarde, Rose y Hally anunciaron que saldrían a dar una vuelta por un prado cercano antes de que llevaran a la segunda de regreso al orfanato. Al estar lo suficientemente lejos de todos, comenzaron a hablar largamente acerca de los acontecimientos de los que se habían enterado. A Hally no le sorprendió que Rose le hubiera creído a su madre sin reservas.

—Si ella dice que papá es inocente, yo le creo —le aseguró a Hally —Si no lo fuera, estoy segura de que no se hubiera tomado la molestia de buscarlo. Ni tus padres.

—Eso creo yo también —reconoció Hally —Aunque a mí todavía me resulta extraño todo el asunto. ¿Cómo es que lograron inculpar a tu padre de matar a tu tío?

—No tengo idea, pero te aseguro que si pudiera, lo averiguaría yo misma. A propósito¿no te sientes extraña ahora que todo el mundo te dice Hally?

—No mucho. Al menos ése es un nombre de verdad. ¡Imagínate las caras que pondrán en el orfanato cuando mis padres vayan por mí!

—Yo la única cara que quisiera ver es la de esa engreída de Sunny —Rose sonrió con malicia —Se sentirá tan mal cuando vea que ya no tiene a quién molestar...

Las dos niñas se rieron y escucharon de pronto un grito en la distancia: era la voz de Nerie.

—¡Llegaron cartas de Hogwarts! —decía la pequeña —¡Y les llegaron a ustedes también!

Las dos saltaron de entusiasmo y corrieron de vuelta a La Madriguera. Llegaron sofocadas, pero luego de tomar un vaso de agua y ver a la mayoría de los jóvenes presentes leyendo sus cartas con atención, se les fue el cansancio como por encanto.

—Aquí están las suyas —les indicó tía Angelina, entregándoles sobres de pergamino con sus nombres escritos en tinta color verde esmeralda —No vayan a perderlas, porque ahí viene la lista del material que van a necesitar. Frida, Ángel¿acabaron de leer las suyas? —inquirió y se dirigió a sus hijos, alejándose de Rose y de Hally.

Hally y Rose abrieron sus cartas y a excepción de su propio apellido, no tardaron en comprobar que eran idénticas.

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia._

_Directora: Profa. Minerva McGonagall._

_Orden de Merlín, segunda clase._

_Animaga registrada._

_Estimada señorita _(aquí tenía el apellido de cada una):

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el primero de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del treinta y uno de julio._

_Se despide cordialmente:_

_Prof. Remus Lupin._

_Subdirector._

Tanto Rose como Hally estaban muy entusiasmadas. Con las cartas del colegio en las manos, ya no les quedaban dudas acerca de su admisión. Los demás que todavía iban al colegio, como no eran de primer curso, no estaban tan contentos, pero eso no significaba que no les diera gusto haber recibido las cartas. De pronto, un grito entre asombrado e incrédulo inundó la habitación, haciendo que todos saltaran del susto.

—¿Y esto, Dean? —había dicho la voz de Frida. Estaba viendo la carta de su primo Dean por encima de su hombro —¡No es posible!

—Dinos que es una broma —agregó Ángel, quitándole la carta a Dean y mostrándosela a Gina y a John —De veras que tú nomás sirves para que veamos lo fracasados que somos.

Gina se echó a reír al ver lo que decía la carta, mientras que John felicitó a su primo.

—Genial, Dean —le dijo —La verdad es agradable tener un colega en la familia.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber Rose.

—Nombraron a Dean prefecto —explicó Frida, ya recuperada de la impresión —No es que no lo esperáramos, pero después de todo lo que tuvo que hacer para aprobar los exámenes, creímos que iba a estar difícil que le dieran la insignia.

—¿Qué dicen de Dean? —preguntó la señora Longbottom, entrando a la sala desde la cocina. Tanto ella como su esposo y la mayoría de los adultos de la familia de Rose, acababan de llegar de sus respectivos empleos.

—Llegaron las cartas del colegio, mamá —informó Dean, acercándose a sus padres y mostrándoles su carta —Y... bueno, me dieron la insignia. Ya soy prefecto.

Los Longbottom abrazaron a su hijo, sin apenas hacerle caso a Nerie, que también quería abrazar a su hermano. Mientras tanto Frida, Gina y sus respectivos hermanos comentaban sus cartas. En eso, Gina se fijó en un pergamino que sobresalía del bolsillo de su gemelo.

—¿Qué es eso, John? —le preguntó, señalando el pergamino.

Quiso ocultarlo, pero Ángel fue más hábil y se lo quitó. Leyó rápidamente lo que tenía escrito y empezó a pregonar a los cuatro vientos.

—¡Tía Alicia, tío George¡Le dieron el Premio Anual a John!

Con esa noticia, la casa se llenó de más alboroto todavía. Empezaron a celebrar el cargo de Dean y el premio de John, sin apenas darse cuenta de que Rose y Hally veían todo aquello con sonrisas divertidas y que Nerie estaba un poco molesta porque sus padres no le hacían caso.

—Habrá que ponerse de acuerdo para ir todos juntos al callejón Diagon a comprar el material —les hizo ver tía Angelina a todos —Si vamos juntos, nos aseguraremos de que nadie deje las compras para el último minuto y además, nos ayudaremos con las bolsas —esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa, por lo que todos entendieron que era una broma y rieron.

—Y de paso, Rose y Hally conocerán nuestra tienda —dijo el padre de Frida y de Ángel, a quien Hally reconoció como el tío Fred, el gemelo del tío George —Será divertido¿no, George?

—Claro que sí, hermano —respondió su gemelo, con una sonrisa pícara —Claro que sí.

Hally y Rose se miraron. La segunda le había contado a su amiga que sus tíos Fred y George estaban en el negocio de las bromas mágicas y que su tienda, _Sortilegios Weasley, _era bien conocida por toda la comunidad mágica. De hecho, Frida, Ángel, Gina y John eran sus mejores clientes, pues habían heredado de sus respectivos padres el gusto por las travesuras y las bromas. A decir verdad, John era el más tranquilo de los cuatro, lo que era evidente por sus buenas calificaciones, su insignia de prefecto y ahora, el premio que le habían concedido. Pero detrás de todo eso tenía un alma festiva y por eso su hermana y sus primos no le hacían burla acerca de sus logros académicos. Además, les convenía que John fuera tan aplicado, pues muchas veces él era el cerebro de las diabluras que inventaban a cada rato.

—¿Entonces qué? —inquirió tía Ginny —¿Cuándo vamos al callejón Diagon?

—El treinta y uno de julio –dijo de repente la voz del señor Potter, que acababa de entrar a la sala con su esposa y la madre de Rose —Si no les importa, claro.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo sin replicar y se pusieron a ultimar detalles.

* * *

A riesgo de que los fueran a descubrir otra vez, Danielle, Amy y Ryo se reunieron de nuevo en su cueva secreta. La primera les había enviado una lechuza diciendo que era urgente, así que los otros dos aprovecharon su buena suerte de que sus padres se habían ido a trabajar y se escaparon aunque fuera cinco minutos. Al llegar a la cueva, Amy y Ryo se sorprendieron al ver que Danielle ya estaba allí.

—Me acaba de llegar esto —dijo sin rodeos la rubia, mostrándoles un trozo de pergamino.

Era una especie de carta, pero muy corta. Amy y Ryo juntaron las cabezas para leerla al mismo tiempo, porque habían reconocido la letra casi de inmediato.

_Querida Danielle:_

_Sólo quiero agradecerte que te hayas tomado la molestia de enviarme este pastel. Prometo que te escribiré pronto para decirte que tan sabroso está. Si te extraña el recibir esta carta, puedo explicarlo: resulta que el chico a quien le escribiste, John Weasley, es primo de mi amiga Rose y estoy con ella y toda su familia celebrando mi cumpleaños. Y el hecho de que hayas usado una lechuza sólo me dice una cosa: que eres bruja. ¿Pues adivina qué¡Yo también! Y también Rose, así que tal vez nos veamos en persona más pronto de lo que te imaginas. Quizá en Hogwarts¿lo conoces? Espero que sí._

_Saluda a tus amigos de mi parte y la de Rose y lamento no escribir más, pero me van a dar mi último regalo¡mi nombre¿Sabes cuánto he esperado para saber mi nombre? Creo que sí. _

_Esperando que nos leamos muy pronto, se despide tu amiga:_

_HHP._

_PD. En cuanto pueda, te escribiré para decirte cuál es mi nombre. No se me olvida que te lo prometí._

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Ryo, sin poder evitarlo —Esa sí que es una sorpresa.

—¿Ahora ven porqué era urgente que nos viéramos? —dijo Danielle —Podremos ver en persona a HHP y a Rose. Al menos eso espero...

—¿Porqué dices eso? —quiso saber Amy.

—Porque mis padres estuvieron insinuando esta mañana en el desayuno que querían enviarme a estudiar al extranjero —respondió Danielle con tristeza —Papá tiene contactos con una escuela que está al norte de Europa si no me equivoco, el Instituto Durmstrang. Pero claro, conozco a papá. Eso sólo lo dijo para darme a entender que cumplirá con su amenaza si no me porto como él quiere. De cualquier forma, sé que no me enviará al extranjero si me llega la carta de Hogwarts. Pat dijo que no debe tardar en llegarle la suya, así que esperaré un poco para no perder la esperanza. Y ahora, mejor vámonos. No quiero que nos vayan a regañar.

Los tres salieron de la cueva por turnos y cuando iban a separarse para ir cada uno a sus casas, tres lechuzas se les acercaron y revolotearon frente a ellos antes de posárseles en un hombro. Notaron que cada una llevaba un sobre en el pico, con sus nombres como destinatarios escritos en tinta verde.

—¡Las cartas de Hogwarts! —exclamó Ryo —Estoy seguro. Se parecen mucho a las que ha estado recibiendo Sun Mei todos los años.

—Es cierto —agregó Amy, quitándole a la lechuza en su hombro la carta con su nombre —A Ernest y a Harold les llegan cartas parecidas.

—Y a Pat también —recordó Danielle, tomando su carta —Entonces con más razón debemos volver a nuestras casas. Ryo no tendrá problema porque su hermana le ayuda, pero tus hermanos, Amy, y Pat...

Los otros dos niños entendieron al instante y se echaron a correr a sus correspondientes hogares. Los tres llegaron justo a tiempo, pues sus padres aparecieron unos diez minutos después. En las tres casas se respiró un ambiente de tranquilidad al suponer que los niños no habían vuelto a verse, pero tanto ellos como Sun Mei, la hermana de Ryo (quien por cierto, estaba muy contenta de haber recibido el Premio Anual), sabían que no era cierto. En las tres casas, dijeron que no habría problema si iban al callejón Diagon el treinta y uno de julio, pues era cuando los adultos estarían de vacaciones. Danielle, Amy y Ryo aceptaron la disposición sin poner peros y como pudieron, se comunicaron la noticia.

No sabían que esa fecha se convertiría en un verdadero desbarajuste.


	7. Sunny Wilson, la tutelada

**Siete: Sunny Wilson, la tutelada.**

A Hally le pareció que julio transcurría muy lentamente. Cada día que pasaba deseaba que ya fuera treinta y uno, para ver aparecer a sus padres por la puerta del orfanato y decirle que podían irse. Eso le caía muy mal a una niña alta y delgada, de ojos negros y con una melena de cabello castaño y ondulado que casi siempre traía peinada en una cola de caballo. Esa niña era Sunny, la que le hacía la vida imposible en Greenwich siempre que podía y que la veía todo el tiempo a donde quiera que fuera. Era una niña que había sufrido mucho, pues al igual que a Hally, sus propios padres la habían dejado en el orfanato. La diferencia estaba en que a Sunny la dejaron cuando tenía seis años y luego de haberla maltratado demasiado. Si había alguna justificación para el carácter rebelde y huraño de esa niña, era la vida que había llevado antes de llegar al orfanato. Pero lo que nadie imaginaba siquiera era la razón por la que se la pasaba fastidiando a Hally no era la que aparentaba, sino una muy diferente.

En realidad, aunque lo admitía muy pocas veces ante sí misma (y ninguna ante los demás) es que Sunny admiraba a Hally, y todo por un percance que había ocurrido años atrás. Cuando Sunny llegó a Greenwich, uno de los niños mayores de entonces la molestaba muy seguido: la empujaba, la jaloneaba y le decía cosas desagradables. Sunny no lograba que la dejara en paz y en una ocasión, la tiró al piso. Le iba a aventar una pelota en la cara cuando HHP apareció de improviso, la ayudó a levantarse y le dijo al grandulón que si no se calmaba, se lo iba a decir a la señorita Hagrid (es decir, a Val). El niño salió huyendo y cuando Sunny quiso darle las gracias a HHP, su alma lastimada le hizo desconfiar de aquella mano amiga y le gritó que no se metiera en lo que no le importaba. HHP le dijo que estaba de acuerdo y a partir de entonces, no había vuelto a ayudarla mas que para lo más indispensable, como haciendo una tarea escolar difícil junto a ella o pasándole un plato en el comedor. Sunny admitía que tal vez, si aquella vez le hubiera dado las gracias en vez de gritarle, ahora serían amigas, pero se conformaba con saber que podía demostrarle que la tomaba en cuenta, aunque fuera para hacerle travesuras.

—¿En qué piensas, Sunny? —le preguntó de pronto HHP, más sonriente que de costumbre —¿Acaso en alguna otra maldad para mí?

—No –respondió Sunny —Has andado muy alegre últimamente¿se puede saber porqué?

Ésa era la pregunta más amistosa que Sunny le había hecho desde que la conocía. Hally recordaba que una vez la había ayudado una vez con un niño abusivo que la molestaba, pero luego de eso no le hablaba más que lo indispensable. Sabía que Sunny no era precisamente mala por gusto, sino por cómo la habían tratado antes de llegar al orfanato, y trataba de ayudarla un poco sin que ella lo notara, como cuando hacía las tareas escolares difíciles cerca de ella, para que viera cómo se resolvían. La verdad es que no entendía a esa niña.Tomó asientojunto a ella en la banca del jardín en la que estaba sentada y contempló una nube que se deslizaba por el cielo vespertino.

—Es que tengo un buen presentimiento —le confió Hally —Creo... que pronto me voy a ir.

Sunny la miró con extrañeza. ¿Irse? Eso sólo pasaría si alguien la adoptaba y por su edad, era dudoso que sucediera.

—Sí, cómo no —le dijo a HHP con sarcasmo —¿Tan segura estás?

Sunny vio a la niña llevarse una mano a su arete en forma de rayo y frotarlo un poco. Luego la vio sonreír sutilmente, sin apartar la vista del cielo.

—Sí, estoy segura —dijo Hally, sabiendo que no podía decir toda la verdad, pero le gustaba divertirse un poco con ella —A ti te dará gusto no verme más¿no? —supuso —O a lo mejor no, porque ya no vas a tener a quién molestar —agregó, citando a Rose.

—¡No digas tonterías! —soltó Sunny de pronto y se puso de pie —A mí no me va a dar gusto que te vayas. Yo todavía me acuerdo de lo que hiciste por mí¿sabías¡No es justo!

Acto seguido, se alejó en dirección al dormitorio, dejando a Hally un poco intrigada. Así que Sunny todavía se acordaba de lo que había hecho por ella. Entonces¿porqué la trataba como la trataba? Definitivamente no entendía a esa niña, pero tampoco iba a quedarse con la duda. Siguió a Sunny hasta el dormitorio de las niñas y agradeció que las demás todavía estuvieran comiendo, porque se encontró con que Sunny estaba de pie junto a su cama, con una caja de cartón tirada en el piso y con su contenido regado en la cama. Sunny tenía algo en la mano.

—¡Mis cosas! —exclamó Hally, llegando hasta su cama y empezando a recoger el contenido de aquella caja de cartón: sus boletas de calificaciones, las cartas de Danielle, las tarjetas y los pequeños regalos de cumpleaños de Val, Rose y la familia de ésta. Cada objeto era un tesoro para ella —¿Porqué estás husmeando en mis cosas? —revisó con la vista lo que había recogido y notó que le faltaba algo, algo importante: la carta de Hogwarts. Se enderezó y vio que Sunny la tenía en la mano y la veía, sin expresión alguna —¡Dame eso! —le exigió, y le arrebató la carta, guardándola en la caja de cartón —¿Porqué andas viendo lo que no te importa?

—Yo tengo una —le dijo Sunny de pronto, cuando Hally empezó a acomodar sus cosas cuidadosamente en la caja de cartón.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Hally, cerrando la caja. No entendía ni jota de lo que Sunny le decía —No comprendo.

Sin responder, Sunny caminó unos pasos hasta una cama separada de la de Hally por otras tres y se agachó. Subió un poco el colchón, sacó algo y regresó hasta donde estaba la otra niña, extendiéndole algo. Hally tomó lo que Sunny le ofrecía y se quedó pasmada: era un sobre de pergamino con el destinatario escrito en tinta verde.

_Srita. S. Wilson Snape._

_Cama 25, Orfanato Greenwich._

_Londres._

—Se parece mucho a la tuya¿no? —comentó Sunny —Pero lo que no entiendo es porqué en mi nombre pusieron ese apellido, Snape. Nunca lo había oído en mi vida.

Hally frunció el entrecejo. Ella creía haber escuchado ese apellido antes, pero ahora no recordaba bien dónde. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que el sobre no había sido abierto. El sello, que tenía el escudo de Hogwarts, estaba intacto.

—¿Porqué no la has abierto? —preguntó.

—Porque creí que era un mal chiste, pero ahora que vi que tienes una parecida... —se interrumpió y de pronto, inquirió —¿Porqué tu sobre dice que eres la señorita Potter?

Hally se encogió de hombros y le regresó el sobre.

—Ábrela —le indicó a Sunny —Tal vez la carta diga porqué en el sobre está ese otro apellido. ¿Qué puedes perder?

Sunny se encogió de hombros y obedeció. Leyó la carta principal, la que le decía que tenía un lugar en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia, y luego la lista de todo lo que necesitaba. Pero a diferencia de la carta de Hally y la de Rose, contenía otro trozo de pergamino. Sunny lo leyó con el entrecejo fruncido, como si no comprendiera lo que decía, para luego echarse en la cama a la derecha de la de Hally.

—Increíble —musitó.

—¿Qué cosa? —quiso saber Hally.

Por toda respuesta, le extendió el papel que acababa de leer. Hally lo leyó enseguida.

_Estimada señorita Wilson:_

_Es nuestro deber informarle que debido a la nueva reglamentación con respecto a la Restricción de Magia en Menores de Edad (enero de 1999), los magos y brujas menores de edad que provengan de la comunidad muggle y carezcan de familia, al obtener un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se les asigna un tutor de entre los miembros de nuestra comunidad. Así pues, se le notifica que su tutor es el Prof. S. Snape, actualmente docente del Colegio Hogwarts. El profesor Snape ha sido avisado de esta decisión y pasará a recogerla el treinta y uno de julio._

_Sin más por el momento, se despide cordialmente:_

_Doris Harris._

_Departamento Contra el Uso indebido de la Magia._

_Ministerio de Magia._

—¡Vaya! —soltó Hally, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando —Ahora resulta que tú también eres bruja. ¡Pero si yo nunca te he visto hacer cosas raras!

Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Sunny le sonrió. Era una sonrisa de alegría, pero con cierta ironía.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando me ayudaste con ese bravucón que me estaba molestando?

Hally asintió, pues recordaba perfectamente aquella escena.

—Pues lo que pasó fue que el primer día que estuve aquí, estábamos en el comedor y el niño ese se sentó a cenar después de haberle quitado a otro niño un panqué de nueces. A mí me dio mucho coraje lo que hizo, pero lo raro fue que el panqué se apareció en mi plato, y eso que yo estaba sentada al otro de la mesa. Creyó que yo se lo había quitado, pero la verdad es que el mentado panqué había flotado hasta mi plato, pero como todos estaban entretenidos comiendo, no se dieron cuenta.

—Te creo —musitó Hally, mirando de nuevo el pergamino que notificaba lo de la tutela de Sunny —¡Por Dios! —exclamó, al ver de nuevo el nombre del tutor de su compañera —¡Yo conozco a este señor!

—¿En serio?

—¡En serio! Mi amiga Rose me contó que sus primos que están en el colegio dicen que el tal Snape es un gruñón malvado que no quiere a nadie. ¡Ya me imagino cómo te va a ir cuando te vayas con él!

Sin darse cuenta, ambas niñas habían estado conversando con naturalidad, casi como si fueran amigas. El hecho de saber que ambas eran brujas parecía haberlas unido un poco. Al menos lo suficiente para que Sunny se atreviera a decir.

—Oye, tú. No eres tan mala¿sabías?

Hally la miró y se echó a reír.

—Tu tampoco —confesó Hally —Y ya que nos andamos tratando bien¿te gustaría que te contara algunas cosas de los magos? Val me consiguió algunos libros y...

—¿Val también es bruja?

–Podría decirse que sí, pero casi no usa la magia. Prefiere vivir como muggle.

—¿Como qué?

Hally se puso a contarle lo que quería decir muggle, pero luego se le salieron otras palabras desconocidas para Sunny, así que terminó por hacerle un resumen sobre todo lo que había leído. También le contó sobre Harry Potter y las hazañas que había realizado al enfrentarse al perverso Voldemort, pero sin confesarle que era su padre. Pero ni falta que hizo, porque Sunny siempre había tenido una habilidad nata para descubrir las cosas que se le ocultaban.

—¿Ese Potter no será pariente tuyo? —dijo —Me acabas de contar que tiene una cicatriz en forma de rayo y como tú tienes un arete con la misma forma... Mira, si no me quieres decir, no importa —añadió, al ver la duda en la cara de Hally —Lo entiendo. Es decir, toda una vida de tratarte mal y ahora esto... Pero bueno¿porqué no le sigues? Te quedaste en que el tal Voldemort era un mago malo¿pero qué tan malo era?

Siguieron conversando. Las niñas que terminaban de cenar y que entraban al dormitorio para prepararse para dormir se quedaban de piedra al ver que Hally y Sunny conversaban con ánimo, como si se hubieran llevado bien desde siempre. Tan insólita era la escena que una de las niñas fue a buscar a la señorita Hagrid y ésta fue corriendo a observar la escena por sí misma. Las demás niñas, para entonces, ya se habían acostado y en el dormitorio sólo se oía la voz clara y firme de Hally, como si estuviera dándole una clase a la voluntariosa de Sunny. Así las encontró Val y al ponerle atención a lo que la pequeña Potter decía, supo que le estaba hablando del mundo mágico. Se preguntó porqué lo hacía, siendo que estaba prohibido contarle de él a los muggles. Pero se quitó de preocupaciones cuando escuchó que Hally le decía a la otra niña.

—Vas a ver que todo es cierto cuando estemos en Hogwarts. Sólo espero que Snape no te trate tan mal como cuentan los primos de Rose.

—Ya veremos —dijo Sunny con sarcasmo —Si intenta tratarme mal, ya verá. Conmigo no va a poder¿cuándo ha podido alguien tratarme mal desde la vez que me ayudaste?

Hally se encogió de hombros. Sunny se levantó de la cama donde había estado sentada, que en aquellos días estaba desocupada, y se fue a la suya con su carta en la mano.

—Oye —le dijo Sunny, con una sonrisa —No nos llevamos tan mal cuando queremos¿verdad?

Hally le sonrió a su vez.

—No —reconoció —Cuando queremos, no nos llevamos tan mal.


	8. Encuentro inesperado

**Ocho: Encuentro inesperado.**

Por fin llegó el día que Hally tanto estaba esperando. En diferentes casas, también estaban entusiasmados por esa fecha y lo demostraban lo mejor que podían. Por ejemplo, en casa de Rose su madre se había levantado temprano y le había preparado un buen desayuno. La casa de Rose se encontraba cerca de Hyde Park y la niña nunca había estado allí hasta que su madre volvió. La mujer la limpió con magia, pero le pidió a Rose que le ayudara a acomodar los muebles al estilo muggle.

—Tu padre no es bueno para eso —le confesó, al estar cargando un sofá —Y quiero que tú aprendas. Son útiles cuando no se puede usar magia, como cuando se tiene tu edad.

Igualmente, a la hora del desayuno, le mostró cómo se cocinaban los huevos a la manera de los muggles y Rose quedó encantada. Sin saberlo apenas, había sacado el interés del abuelo Weasley por todo lo que tuviera que ver con muggles.

—Espero que todos lleguen a tiempo al callejón Diagon —suspiró la madre de Rose cuando ella y su hija estaban saliendo de la casa —Sobre todo Harry y Hermione.

Rose también lo deseó, porque se suponía que los Potter irían por Hally ese día. Mientras tanto, en las distintas casas de sus tíos, también había revuelo. Los Longbottom casi se retrasan porque Nerie se quedó dormida, en casa de Frida y Ángel su padre no podía encontrar las llaves de su local en el callejón Diagon y en la casa de Gina y John, el chico le estaba enviando una carta a Sun Mei cuando le dijeron que tenía que bajar a desayunar. Los otros tíos de Rose, Bill, Charlie y Penélope, estaban en casa que el primero tenía en Londres y aunque no tenían nada importante que hacer en el callejón Diagon, querían estar presentes en el primer día que la familia Potter estaría reunida.

—Aprovecharé para comprarme algunas cosas que no encuentro en España, ya que estoy aquí —le comentó tía Penélope a tía Sophie cuando iban en camino —Por cierto¿cómo está tu familia allá en Rumania?

—Muy bien —respondió tía Sophie —Y Fleur¿qué te cuenta Frank de su trabajo¿Le va bien en Francia?

—Pues la verdad, sí —respondió la madre de Frank —Dice que allá tiene un horario muy flexible y que hasta le da tiempo de pasear un poco de noche.

En las cercanías del Palacio de Cristal, la familia de Ryo se estaba alistando para lo mismo: ir al callejón Diagon a comprar el material para el próximo curso. Cuando estaban desayunando, una lechuza gris bajó volando por las escaleras del sencillo departamento (habiendo entrado por la ventana abierta de la habitación de Ryo) y se posó sobre el hombro de Sun Mei. La chica le quitó el pergamino que traía atado a la pata, le ofreció una de sus salchichas y la dejó ir.

—¿Otra lechuza? —se quejó la señora Mao —¿Pues quién te escribe tanto, Sun Mei?

—De seguro es de John —dijo Ryo, sonriendo —¡Sun Mei y John¡Sun Mei y John! —empezó a canturrear el niño, mientras se comía sus propias salchichas.

—¿Están hablando de uno de los chicos Weasley? —quiso saber el señor Mao.

Sun Mei asintió distraídamente, leyendo la nota que le había llegado.

—Los Weasley son buenas personas —dijo el señor Mao —Hay una chica Weasley que acaba de entrar al banco y es muy simpática. También sus padres, que trabajan ahí.

El señor Mao trabajaba para Gringotts.

—Esa debe ser Belle Weasley —comentó Sun Mei, guardándose la nota en un bolsillo del pantalón muggle que usaba y tomando su vaso con jugo de naranja —John me ha contado de ella. Tiene un hermano más grande, Frank, que trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia francés. Su padre se llama Bill¿verdad? Y su madre, Fleur.

—Exactamente —respondió el señor Mao.

Al mismo tiempo, en el condado de Wiltshire, Amy tenía problemas para que sus hermanos la dejaran en paz. Ernest, que iba a empezar sexto curso y Harold, que comenzaría quinto, armaban un caos total sólo porque no encontraban la ropa muggle que tenían que usar para ir a Londres. Y de paso, Amy sabía que los dos estaban de mal humor porque su padre les había echado un sermón por sus calificaciones. A Ernest no le había ido muy bien en sus TIMO'S y a Harold no lo habían nombrado prefecto.

—Tenía la esperanza de que tú si fueras prefecto —le había dicho el señor Macmillan a Harold —pero veo que tendré que esperar a ver si tu hermana es más aplicada que tú.

Y en la casa de Danielle las cosas estaban iguales o peores. A Patrick no lo habían regañado porque sus calificaciones eran excelentes (cosa que a Danielle siempre le sorprendía), pero aún así su padre le había castigado su escoba en lo que restaba de las vacaciones de verano.

—¡No es justo, papá! —había reclamado Patrick —¡Necesito entrenar!

—Eso hubieras pensado antes de mentirnos acerca de tus materias optativas —recriminó el señor Malfoy —Sabes perfectamente que no toleramos a los muggles y tú te atreviste a tomar Estudios Muggles sin consultárnoslo. Y tú —había volteado a ver a Danielle —si no quieres que te vaya como a tu hermano cuando acabe el curso, más te vale que te esfuerces y no hagas nada sin pedirnos permiso primero.

Danielle había asentido en el acto y ahora, en el desayuno, miraba de reojo a su hermano, quien traía la cara más apática que pudiera concebirse. El señor Malfoy leía el periódico mágico, El Profeta, con una expresión de desagrado, mientras que la señora Malfoy tenía la vista fija en la revista _Corazón de Bruja_.

—Vayan apurándose —ordenó el señor Malfoy, observando su reloj —Se hace tarde.

Y al mismo tiempo que todo eso ocurría, Hally y Sunny esperaban lo más pacientes que podían la llegada de ciertas personas: Sunny, de su tutor en el mundo mágico y Hally, de sus padres. Val, que ya estaba enterada por Hally de lo de Sunny, había contestado todas las preguntas de ésta acerca de su tutor.

—A mis padres y a mí no nos cae muy bien —le confesó la enorme mujer —Pero hay que admitir que es buen profesor.

—¿Y qué enseña? —preguntó Sunny.

—Pociones, pero no le gusta —respondió Val —Quiere enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras desde hace décadas, pero nunca ha podido. Menos ahora que el profesor Lupin está impartiendo esa clase.

—¿Qué no es ése el subdirector?

—Sí, lo es, y es excelente. Ya lo verán cuando estén allá.

Así dieron las nueve de la mañana y entonces, se oyó el timbre de la puerta del orfanato. Val se apresuró a abrir y se encontró cara a cara con los Potter, vestidos como muggles y con un aspecto de lo más ordinario.

—¿Qué se les ofrece? —preguntó Val fingiendo demencia, tal como habían acordado.

—Queremos ver al director —respondió la señora Potter cortésmente —Es un asunto privado.

Val los hizo pasar y los condujo a la oficina del director del orfanato. Regresó al patio cinco minutos después, mirando a Hally y a Sunny, quien por cierto, estaba anonadada.

—¿Ése era...? —tartamudeó, inquieta —¿Ése era Harry...?

–¡Shhh! –calló Val –Si dices su nombre en voz alta, te voy a tener que echar un hechizo desmemorizante. Nadie debe saber que está aquí.

—¿Y porqué vino aquí? —inquirió Sunny.

Antes que pudiera responderle, Val tuvo que correr otra vez, pues el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar. Al abrirla, se encontró cara a cara con un hombre ya mayor, vestido de negro, con el rostro cetrino y cabello gris, alguna vez negro, corto y grasiento. Sus ojos negros eran de mirada fría e insensible.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí, Hagrid? —le dijo el hombre, con voz grave y hasta cierto punto, tenebrosa —La creía en Francia.

—Hace mucho que no estoy allí —respondió Val con cierto agitación —¿Y qué lo trae por aquí, profesor Snape?

—Vengo a recoger a una bruja huérfana, por orden del Ministerio —alegó el hombre, entrando al lugar haciendo a un lado a Val con un brazo —No me fascina la idea de tener que ser tutor de una chiquilla, pero como son órdenes superiores...

—Supongo que traerá lo necesario —comentó Val, fingiendo indiferencia. El hombre se estaba adentrando en el recinto sin siquiera pedir permiso.

—Claro que sí, Hagrid¿por quién me toma?

—No, yo nomás decía...

—Señorita Hagrid —llamó un hombre bajito y calvo, que caminaba por el pasillo —¿Podría venir un momento, por favor¿Y quién es usted? —añadió, refiriéndose al hombre de negro.

Sin decir palabra, el hombre de negro le entregó un sobre largo y blanco, con el sello de una institución muggle. El hombrecito calvo lo tomó y mientras examinaba su contenido, el hombre de negro le preguntó a Val en voz baja.

—Ya que pareces trabajar aquí, Hagrid¿podrías decirme quién es la chiquilla de la que tendré que ser niñera? Se apellida Wilson.

—¡Sunny! —llamó el hombre calvo, torciendo el cuello hacia el patio del lugar.

En el acto, seguida de cerca por Hally, llegó Sunny hasta donde estaba quien la había llamado. Observó atentamente al calvo, a Val y finalmente, al hombre de negro. Alzó las cejas y miró discretamente a Hally, quien le asintió imperceptiblemente. Se dirigió al hombre pequeño y calvo y preguntó con cierta indiferencia.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señor director?

—El señor aquí presente —respondió el calvo, señalando al hombre de cabello negro y grasiento –es el profesor Snape y viene de un colegio muy importante en Escocia para decirte que fuiste becada. Pero como saben que eres huérfana, asignaron al profesor como tu tutor mientras estés estudiando¿qué te parece?

Sunny siguió observando al profesor Snape, pero poco a poco se asomó una mueca a su rostro, que bien podía ser de frialdad o desagrado. Snape tenía una propia y muy similar. Era claro que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba la idea de jugar a la familia feliz.

—Por cierto —dijo el calvo, mirando a Hally —HHP, las personas en mi oficina vienen por ti.

—¿Por mí? —se extrañó Hally tan convincentemente, que nadie hubiera podido adivinar que estaba actuando.

—Sí, pequeña. Al fin vas a tener nombre¿no te alegra? —el hombrecito le sonrió con benevolencia —Dicen ser tus padres y como prueba, trajeron esto —le tendió la mano, que tenía cerrada. La abrió y mostró un arete de oro, en forma de rayo, idéntico al que Hally tenía puesto en la oreja derecha —Y yo les creo, porque cuando te dejaron aquí, también dejaron una carta que decía que así vendrían por ti¿no te alegra?

Hally asintió con entusiasmo, tomando el arete de manos del director y poniéndoselo en su oreja izquierda. Sí que sabía cómo actuar, pues aparte de Val, todos le creyeron que estaba sumamente emocionada y sorprendida.

—Ahora, profesor —el calvo miró a Snape —¿Podría pasar a mi oficina y firmar unos papeles?

Snape asintió y siguió al calvo. Val se llevó una mano a la frente y les dijo a las niñas.

—¿Porqué no me dijeron que Snape iba a venir a esta hora?

—Porque no lo sabíamos —respondió Sunny —Y de haber sabido que tenía semejante cara de malo, mejor me escondo y renuncio a mi puesto en el colegio. Y pensar que tendré que depender de él hasta que me gradúe...

—¡La que se va a armar...! —suspiró Val y miró a Hally —Ese tipo detesta a tu padre.

Y se hizo evidente que era cierto. En ese mismo instante, Snape salió disparado hacia la puerta, pero antes se detuvo y volteó a ver a Sunny.

—Tú —le dijo con severidad —Ve arreglando tus cosas. No tengo todo el día.

Sunny le dirigió una mirada socarrona y se fue corriendo al dormitorio. Hally y Val se quedaron en su sitio hasta que vieron aparecer al director y a los Potter por el pasillo.

—HHP —le dijo el director a la niña —Ve y empaca tus cosas. Te vas hoy mismo.

Hally sonrió y se fue por el mismo camino que Sunny. La encontró guardando sus cosas rápidamente en una maleta café. Hally se fue a hacer lo propio y le preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿No que no querías irte con semejante ogro?

—Una cosa es que no me guste el tipo y otra muy diferente que desperdicie la oportunidad —aclaró Sunny, con una sonrisa sarcástica —Aparte ya te lo dije: si quiere tratarme igual que como me trataban mis padres, me le escapo y ya.

—Buen plan —reconoció Hally, aunque dudaba que Sunny, por muy atrabancada que fuera, lo llevara a cabo —Pero bueno, si no te escapas antes del primero de septiembre, nos veremos en Hogwarts¿de acuerdo?

Sunny cerró finalmente su maleta y volvió a sonreírle, pero esta vez con alegría.

—De acuerdo.

Las dos salieron al mismo tiempo y encontraron a Snape lo más alejado posible de los Potter. En cuanto vio a Hally, la señora Potter abrió los brazos y musitó.

—¡Hola, pequeña! Soy tu mamá¿sabes?

Hally se acercó tímidamente y la abrazó. El señor Potter le pasó una mano por la cabeza a la niña, acariciándole el cabello.

—Wilson —llamó Snape —Vámonos.

—Soy Sunny —espetó la niña castaña, antes de despedirse de Hally con un gesto de mano y seguir a Snape hasta la calle.

—¿Qué quería Snape? —le preguntó discretamente el señor Potter a Val, en cuanto el director del orfanato se retiró y ellos, la señora Potter y Hally estuvieron en la puerta.

Val le explicó el asunto de la tutela que el Ministerio le había impuesto a Snape a ejercer sobre Sunny. Cuando concluyó, el señor Potter suspiró.

—Espero que le vaya bien a esa pobre niña —comentó.

—Estará bien —le dijo Hally con una sonrisa —Sunny no se deja manipular, papá. En serio.

El señor Potter le sonrió ampliamente, al oírse llamar por primera vez papá.

—¿Y yo qué, eh? —dijo la señora Potter —¿No me merezco que me digas mamá?

—¡Claro que sí, mamá! —Hally le sonrió —Pero con una condición: no me llamen HHP nunca más en mi vida a menos que sea de verdad indispensable.

Los señores Potter rieron alegremente y luego de despedirse de Val, se fueron con su hija directo a su destino del día: el callejón Diagon.


	9. El callejón Diagon y más encuentros

**Nueve: El callejón Diagon y más encuentros inesperados.**

Luego de un largo trayecto, Hally y sus padres llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, un bar de fachada maltratada y oscura que escondía la entrada al callejón Diagon. En ese lugar, se encontraron con Rose, su madre y toda su familia. Tomaron una cerveza de mantequilla (a Hally le encantó la bebida) antes de irse de compras. Cuando salieron al patio, otra familia entró por la puerta al bar. Era la familia Macmillan.

—Llegamos temprano —comentó el señor Macmillan, al ver el bar semivacío.

—Al menos así aprovecharemos el día —le hizo ver la señora Macmillan.

Se perdieron de vista en el patio trasero, luego de saludar al cantinero, un hombre de cabello castaño y nariz ancha. Cinco minutos después, la familia Mao apareció por el umbral: los adultos susurraban entre sí y Ryo y su hermana sonreían por algo que la chica había comentado. Saludaron al encargado, pidieron permiso para pasar al callejón y desaparecieron. Luego de diez minutos, cuando el cantinero se decía que era curioso que estuvieran yendo tantos magos al callejón Diagon a esa hora, se puso un poco nervioso al ver en el lugar a la familia Malfoy, y no era para menos: los señores Malfoy mostraban una cara de malhumor muy evidente, Patrick tenía una mueca de fastidio y Danielle, una expresión de resignación. Y es que esa mañana Patrick había vuelto a discutir con sus padres el asunto de su escoba castigada, pero lo único que había obtenido era queellos se enfadaran con él más de lo que ya estaban.

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy —saludó el cantinero.

—Sí, sí —respondió distraídamente el señor Malfoy y sin esperar a que el hombre tras la barra dijera algo más, desapareció en dirección al patio trasero, seguido por su esposa y su hijo. Danielle, con mucho cuidado, se quedó rezagada y fue a la barra.

—Buenos días, señor —saludó —Disculpe¿no ha visto por aquí a una niña de cabello negro, ojos castaños y lentes¡Ah! Y con un arete en forma de rayo.

—Hace poco vi a una niña así —respondió el cantinero, algo sorprendido de que un miembro de la familia Malfoy fuera tan educado —Pero traía dos aretes, no uno. Vino con un montón de gente, la mayoría pelirrojos,y entraron al callejón hace ya casi media hora.

Danielle frunció el entrecejo, porque ella recordaba que HHP le había contado en sus cartas que sólo tenía un arete. Se preguntó de dónde habría sacado el otro, pero sabía que no podía descubrirlo hasta que su amiga le escribiera, sobre todo ahora que sabía que era bruja y que seguramente ya sabría su nombre real. Entonces, la voz de su padre la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¡Danielle¿Qué tanto estás haciendo?

—Tengo que irme —le dijo al cantinero —Gracias.

—De nada —contestó el hombre y la vio correr para reunirse con su familia —Vaya, vaya —murmuró —¿Quién hubiera dicho que en esa familia habría alguien decente?

—¿Qué tanto murmuras? —le dijo en aquel momento una voz grave y algo tenebrosa.

El encargado giró la cabeza hacia la entrada y se halló con el profesor Severus Snape, que era seguido de cerca por una niña de largo y ondulado cabello castaño peinado en una cola de caballo y que cargaba una maleta pequeña color café. Los ojos negros de la niña miraban con atención para todos lados.

—Es que... acaban de entrar los Malfoy al callejón Diagon —respondió el cantinero —¿Qué lo trae por aquí, profesor?

—Un trabajo —respondió Snape sencillamente, dirigiéndose a la entrada del callejón Diagon —Ah, por cierto, Wilson... —miró a la niña.

—Soy Sunny —dijo la niña, con disgusto —¿Cuántas veces tendré qué decírselo?

—Como sea —espetó Snape —Deje su maleta aquí. Summers la guardará.

La niña se encogió de hombros y le entregó la maleta al cantinero.

—Cuídela¿sí? —le pidió —Ahí está todo lo que tengo.

—Descuida —le dijo el cantinero.

—Ahora vámonos —ordenó Snape —Hay mucho qué hacer y no tengo todo el día.

Sunny alzó los ojos al cielo y siguió el profesor. Pronto estuvieron en un diminuto patio, que tenía un bote de basura en un rincón y una escoba en el otro. Frente a ellos, no había más que una pared de ladrillos llenos de hollín y tierra.

—A un lado —le dijo Snape a Sunny.

La niña obedeció y a continuación casi se queda con la boca abierta. Snape había sacado de su saco negro una varita y contando mentalmente, tocó con ella cierto ladrillo de la pared. Al instante, los ladrillos desaparecieron poco a poco del centro hacia fuera hasta dejar abierto un hueco que bien se parecía al de una puerta. Snape notó la carita asombrada y hasta cierto punto, alegre de Sunny y sonrió con sorna.

—Los muggles son tan fáciles de impresionar... —murmuró, para a continuación decir —Ande, pase. No podremos tardarnos mucho aquí. Tenemos que ir luego a otro sitio.

Sunny obedeció sin replicar. Sabía que Snape, a pesar de ser a todas luces un ogro (como lo había llamado Hally), era su mejor oportunidad para ser alguien en la vida. Así que por el momento, le convenía portarse bien.

* * *

Las compras de material escolar siempre son una odisea, seas mago o muggle. La primera parada que hicieron los Potter y sus acompañantes fue en Gringotts, el banco de los magos, y Hally se entretuvo en preguntarle a su madre sobre los duendes, el funcionamiento del banco y cómo eran las cámaras donde se guardaba el dinero.

—Tan curiosa como tú, Hermione —comentó la señora Longbottom, haciendo que Hally sonriera modestamente. Cada vez que le decían que se parecía a uno de sus padres, se alegraba mucho —Val me contó que suele leer mucho. Igual que tú.

La señora Potter sonrió con tímido orgullo.

—Tenía que ser tan lista como su madre —intervino el señor Potter, luego de cumplir con las formalidades y encaminarse a los carros de Gringotts que los llevarían hasta las cámaras —A su padre le hizo falta estudiar un poco cuando estuvo en el colegio y mira que luego se arrepentía.

Todos rieron al escuchar eso, mientras abordaban distintos carros. Cuando estaban en eso, los alcanzó Belle, quien conducía a una pareja de ancianos a un carro. Los días en que los duendes eran amos y señores absolutos de Gringotts habían pasado, y ahora unos cuantos magos y brujas de confianza que trabajaban para el banco tenían acceso a las cámaras, como era el caso de Belle. La chica los vio y les sonrió.

—Hoy salgo temprano —le dijo a su madre —Así que espérenme en el Caldero Chorreante antes de irse a comer. Frank también los verá allí.

Fueron a sus respectivas cámaras y Hally se quedó muy asombrada cuando sus padres le permitieron ver el interior de la suya. Estaba atiborrada de monedas de oro, plata y bronce que despedían un tenue brillo. La señora Potter revisó una libretita que traía, donde tenía anotados varios cálculos, y empezó a sacar monedas para guardarlas en una bolsa, pero Hally notó que su padre tenía un aspecto un tanto triste.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó.

—La mayoría de lo que está aquí —explicó el señor Potter —es herencia de mis padres y de mi padrino. Seguro has de haber leído en algún libro lo que les pasó¿no?

—Sé lo que les pasó a los abuelos —respondió Hally —Pero no sé quién era tu padrino.

—Sirius Black —respondió el señor Potter, mirando con nostalgia la cámara.

¡Claro! Era ese mago que creían partidario de Voldemort, que terminó muerto enfrentando a sus supuestos colegas y que fue el primero que pudo escaparse de Azkaban, la prisión mágica, sin ayuda de nadie. Los libros no le daban buena fama y apenas lo reivindicaban cuando se supo que siempre estuvo contra Voldemort, pero si su padre tenía esa mirada triste al hablar de él, Hally supuso que no debió ser tan malo como contaban.

Salieron del banco veinte minutos después, encontrándose con la familia de Rose en pleno y preguntándose a dónde irían primero. De pronto, un hombre corpulento chocó con el señor Potter, disculpándose en el acto.

—Perdone usted, señor. No vi por dónde iba.

—No hay problema —respondió el señor Potter, mirando a la cara al hombre. Frunció el entrecejo, pues se le hizo conocido —Disculpe¿no lo he visto en alguna parte?

—Pues no sé... —titubeó el hombre, pero se detuvo al verle la frente. _Ahí vamos otra vez _pensó el señor Potter con desgano, pero se sorprendió un poco por lo que aquel hombre hizo: le empezó a hablar en voz baja para no llamar la atención —¡Harry! Me da mucho gusto verte¿no te acuerdas de mí? Soy Ernie, Ernie Macmillan, de Hufflepuff.

—¡Ernie! —saludó la señora Potter, tendiéndole una mano —Sí que es una sorpresa encontrarnos. ¡Y tú, Hannah! —añadió, saludando a la señora Macmillan —¿Cómo han estado?

—Muy bien, Hermione, gracias —respondió la señora Macmillan —Les presento a mis hijos: Ernest, que empieza sexto curso, Harold, que empieza quinto, y Amy, que entra este año.

—Qué coincidencia —intervino la madre de Rose, llevando de la mano a su hija —Mi hija Rose y Hally también entran este año.

Los Macmillan miraron a ambas niñas y les dirigieron una sonrisa indulgente.

—¿Es tu hija, Harry? —le preguntó el señor Macmillan.

El señor Potter asintió con orgullo.

—Y ella es la hija de Ron —continuó el señor Macmillan, viendo a Rose.

—Exacto —dijo la señora Luna.

—Hola a todos —saludó la señora Longbottom, sonriente —Oigan, tenemos que irnos —les dijo a los Potter y a su cuñada —Vamos a comprar los uniformes en primer lugar¿les parece? Es que Dean acaba de decirme que su túnica ya le queda muy corta. No quiero que luzca mal ahora que es prefecto.

—¿Le dieron insignia a tu hijo? —preguntó la señora Macmillan.

—Sí, Hannah, Neville y yo estamos orgullosos. ¿Saben qué? Hace mucho que no nos vemos¿porqué no comen con nosotros? Nos reuniremos en el Caldero Chorreante para ir a casa de Harry a eso de las cinco. Hoy hay fiesta en casa de los Potter.

—Si no tienen otro compromiso, claro está —se apresuró a añadir la señora Potter.

Los Macmillan dijeron que aceptaban encantados y se despidieron, diciendo que tenían mucho que comprar. Amy se fijó mucho en Rose y Hally, cosas que éstas no dejaron de notar.

—¿Qué tanto nos veía esa niña? —se preguntó Rose en voz alta.

Sin responderle a su amiga, Hally revolvió uno de sus bolsillos hasta sacar un papel. Lo vio con detenimiento y exclamó.

—¡Sabía que la había visto antes! —le pasó el papel a Rose, que en realidad era una fotografía —¡Mira, Rose! Es amiga de Danielle.

—¿De tu amiga por correspondencia muggle?

—Exacto. Mira¿no es igual esa Amy a la niña que está con Danielle en la foto?

Rose observó la foto por un minuto y tuvo que admitir que Hally tenía razón.

—Entonces, podré preguntarle si le llegó mi lechuza a Danielle —comentó Hally con emoción.

—Sí, podrás. Será interesante preguntarle también porqué todo mundo hace muecas cuando escuchan su apellido. Ni que estuviera tan feo.

No pudieron seguir hablando, pues entraron a la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin y como estaba lleno de gente, era difícil que una escuchara lo que la otra le decía. La mayoría de los primos de Rose ya estaban probándose túnicas nuevas, todas negras con el escudo de la casa Gryffindor. Hally miró el escudo con detenimiento.

—He leído algo de las casas de Hogwarts —le comentó a su madre —Por ejemplo, sé que son cuatro. ¿Papá y tú en qué casa estuvieron?

—En Gryffindor —respondió la señora Potter con orgullo —Y Luna estuvo en Ravenclaw¿verdad, Luna?

La madre de Rose asintió lentamente.

—¿Y papá? —quiso saber Rose.

—En Gryffindor —contestó su madre —Todos los Weasley han estado en Gryffindor, desde tus abuelos. Tus primos están allí. Aunque en realidad, a mí no importa en qué casa quedes, siempre que estés a gusto.

—Sólo no quedes en Slytherin —advirtió el señor Potter —Eso disgustaría a Ron si llega a enterarse. Recuerdo que una vez, cuando estábamos en segundo, dijo que él no se quedaría en esa casa aunque le pagaran.

—Vayan a probarse algunas túnicas, niñas —les dijo la señora Potter —Ahí hay lugar.

Señaló un par de banquitos libres, donde un par de brujas de cara amistosa les hicieron señas para que se acercaran. Les hicieron caso y se subieron a los banquitos, donde dejaron que las brujas les pusieran túnicas negras y empezaran a arreglárselas a la medida. A la izquierda de Hally se encontraba un niño de piel tostada, cabello negro y ojos castaños, de rasgos orientales. La miró y le sonrió.

—Hola —saludó —¿También Hogwarts?

Hally asintió y respondió.

—Mi amiga y yo —extendió la mano —Soy Hally y ella —señaló a su amiga —es Rose.

—Ryo —les dijo el niño, estrechándole la mano —Ryo Mao.

—¡Qué nombre tan extraño! —dejó escapar Rose.

–Eso pasa cuando tienes raíces chinas —explicó Ryo —Mi padre se llama Joseph porque su madre es mitad inglesa, pero ni mi hermana ni yo tuvimos tanta suerte. Ella se llama Sun Mei¿pueden creerlo?

—¿Entonces tú eres el hermano de Sun Mei Mao? —exclamó Rose —Mi primo John no deja de hablar de ella. Le ha estado escribiendo todo el verano, tiene a tía Alicia harta, y todo porque hay lechuzas entrando y saliendo de su casa a cada momento. A tío George ya Gina sólo les da risa.

—¿Eres prima de John Weasley? —inquirió Ryo.

Rose asintió.

—También Sun Mei habla mucho de él —confesó el niño, sonriendo —Pero cuando le pregunté si ya son novios, no me quiso decir nada. Me dirá hasta que estemos en Hogwarts.

—¡Ryo! —llamó una mujer de cabello negro y largo y ojos oscuros. También ella tenía rasgos orientales —¿Ya casi está lo tuyo?

—Sí, mamá —respondió el niño.

La señora Mao suspiró y en eso, se dio cuenta de la presencia de los Potter. Fue directo hacia ellos y saludó serenamente.

—Hola, Harry. Hola, Hermione.

Ambos voltearon y la miraron un momento. El señor Potter miró a su esposa, le sonrió a la señora Mao y le devolvió el saludo.

—Hola, Cho. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Supongo que lo mismo que ustedes —la señora Mao se encogió de hombros —Mi hijo menor entra este año a Hogwarts y le estamos comprando sus cosas, y a mi hija mayor también, aunque ella entra a séptimo. Mira, es ella.

Señaló a una joven de cabello y ojos negros, que conversaba en ese momento con John Weasley, quien ya se había probado las túnicas que necesitaba y parecía muy emocionado por haberse hallado a Sun Mei.

—Es muy amiga de John —contó la señora Mao —Y parece que mi Ryo se lleva bien con tu hija, Harry. ¿No te parece?

Miraron a donde estaba Hally, Rose y Ryo. También estaban hablando y alegremente, al parecer. La señora Potter hizo un gesto y se acercó a su hija.

—Ya casi nos vamos, Hally —le dijo —Así que no alarguen mucho la charla con su nuevo amigo. Todavía hay mucho que comprar y además, se verán en Hogwarts¿no?

Después de eso, la señora Potter regresó al lado de su marido y siguió conversando con la señora Mao. Pocos segundos después, el señor Mao se les unió, aunque no sin antes estrechar la mano del señor Potter con cierta admiración. Ryo se fijó en aquel hombre alto de cabello negro, ojos verdes y anteojos y de pronto, notó que en su frente tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Luego miró a Hally y vio sus aretes y le dijo.

—¡Yo te conozco! Eres HHP, la amiga de Danielle.

—¿Conoces a Danielle? —preguntó Hally, entusiasmada.

—¡Claro que la conozco! De hecho, es probable que nos la encontremos. A Amy y a mí nos avisó que vendría hoy con su familia a comprar sus cosas para Hogwarts.

—Nosotras acabamos de encontrarnos a Amy —le confió Rose —Ella y su familia iban para Gringotts. Así que tú eres el amigo de Danielle que sale en la foto.

—Y tú eres la pecosa simpática que está con HHP en la foto que recibió Danielle hace poco, en su cumpleaños. Por cierto¿Hally es tu nombre? Así te llamó esa señora que está con... ¡Hipogrifos¡Ése es Harry Potter!

Lo dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta para que lo escucharan todos los que estaban en el local. Los magos y brujas ahí reunidos miraron en todas direcciones y cuando descubrieron que lo que Ryo decía era verdad, rodearon al mago y a su esposa de inmediato para saludarlo. Los Potter recibieron esas muestras de admiración con calma y sonrisas en el rostro, aún cuando Hally alcanzó a percibir en ellos que no les gustaba ser el centro de atención. Así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que una voz potente, que arrastraba las palabras, exclamó desde la puerta.

—Hasta que te dignas a aparecerte frente a tus admiradores, Potter.

Los presentes vieron la puerta y se encontraron con que el señor Malfoy estaba de pie en el umbral, rodeado por su familia. Danielle se había quedado escondida tras su hermano, pues presentía que la escena que iba a presenciar no sería muy agradable. La familia Malfoy entró, dejando libre la puerta para que la gente siguiera circulando.

—Malfoy —susurró el señor Potter, con una mirada de rencor.

—Vaya, Potter, estuviste mucho tiempo paseándote por allí —le dijo el señor Malfoy con sarcasmo —¿Y todo para qué? Según sé, no has podido limpiar el nombre de Weasley.

Los Potter arrugaron la frente y miraron fríamente a Malfoy, pero fue la madre de Rose la que intervino.

—No te atrevas a nombrar a Ron de esa forma, Malfoy —espetó.

—Pero si aquí está Lunática Weasley —dijo la señora Malfoy, con una sonrisa un tanto malévola —¿Todavía hay alguien que compre tu patética revista? Aparte de los _sangre sucia_ que frecuentas, claro —añadió, mirando a la señora Potter.

—¡Idiota! —intervino la señora Longbottom con voz indignada, dejando a Nerie al cuidado de su hermano mayor. El señor Longbottom estaba a su lado —Deja de decir semejantes tonterías. Hermione siempre ha sido mejor bruja que tú.

—Ginny, por favor... —rogó la señora Potter.

Todos miraban en silencio el duelo, porque eso era: una especie de duelo de palabras que no sabían cómo iba a acabar o quién lo iba a ganar.

—Ginny tiene razón —apoyó de pronto la señora Mao —Harry y Hermione siempre han sido mejores que ustedes, y lo saben. Así que mejor se callan y los dejan en paz.

La señora Potter se sorprendió bastante. La señora Mao nunca había hablado así por ella.

—Si no, tendrán que vérselas con nosotros —dijo tía Angelina, acercándose a los Potter junto con tía Alicia, tía Penélope, tía Fleur y tía Sophie.

Tío Bill y tío Charlie veían aquello de lejos, por temor a no controlarse a darle un puñetazo al señor Malfoy si lo tenían cerca. Agradecieron que sus hermanos Fred y George estuvieran ocupados en su local, pues ellos difícilmente se hubieran contenido. En eso, la familia Macmillan entró silenciosamente y miró lo que pasaba con cierto estupor. Tras ellos, entró Snape junto con Sunny, pero a diferencia de los Macmillan, Snape sonreía levemente y con cierta burla, como si todo aquello le divirtiera. Amy se separó poco a poco de sus padres y se acercó a Danielle con cautela. Le tocó un hombro por detrás y le preguntó.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Danielle se apartó de su hermano y de sus padres y le contó a Amy lo que había pasado antes de que ésta llegara al local. Amy escuchó pacientemente, pero de pronto notó que a su lado, estaba una niña de cabello castaño, ondulado y largo, recogido en una cola de caballo, y que parecía oír todo lo que Danielle decía con peculiar interés. Las miró atentamente con sus ojos negros y dijo.

—Hola, soy Sunny. ¿Porqué ese rubio desabrido está molestando al señor Potter?

—Según sé, ellos se odiaban cuando estaban en el colegio —respondió Danielle —Papá dice que el señor Potter era un creído y no sé que más, pero yo no lo creo. Se ve muy amable. Y no puedo creer que mamá le haya dicho sangre sucia a la señora Potter. Hasta vergüenza me da.

—Los Potter son amables —dijo Amy —Los vimos frente a Gringotts y nos saludaron cortésmente. Mis padres los conocieron en Hogwarts. ¿Ya viste? Ahí está la madre de Ryo.

Amy señaló a la señora Mao, quien seguía mirando con frialdad al señor Malfoy. Todo el lugar se había quedado en silencio. Entonces, sin previo aviso, el señor Malfoy se dirigió al rincón donde estaba Hally, Rose y Ryo. Amy, Danielle y Sunny se percataron por primera vez de su presencia y los reconocieron de inmediato.

—Tú debes ser la hija de Weasley —le dijo el señor Malfoy a Rose —¿Qué se siente ser la hija de un fracasado?

Rose se enrojeció hasta las orejas, lo que hizo que su cabello se viera más rojo que rubio. Ryo intervino.

—No quiero ser grosero, señor, pero déjela en paz.

El señor Malfoy lo miró con desdén.

—Dile a tu hijo que no se meta en lo que no le importa, Chang —dijo la señora Malfoy, llamando a la señora Mao por el apellido pon el que la conoció en el colegio.

—Él puede hacer cualquier cosa que crea justa —respondió la señora Mao.

Patrick miraba impasible la escena y le dirigió una mirada de burla a Frida, a Ángel, a Gina y a John, quienes le correspondieron con una propia. Dean sostenía a su hermanita de la mano, pendiente de los acontecimientos.

—Y tú —siguió el señor Malfoy, mirando a Hally —no hay que ser un genio para saber quién eres. Todos los Potter parecen estar más ciegos que murciélagos.

Hally lo miró con furia, pero en ese momento alguien se puso frente a ella y gritó.

—¡Deje en paz a los Potter!

Era Sunny. Amy y Danielle no habían podido seguirla porque había caminado muy rápido y sin avisar, pero ahora estaban muy cerca de ella y de Ryo. Danielle, aunque no quería, se ocultó tras Amy para que su padre no notara que estaba ahí.

—Wilson –nombró Snape. Era la primera vez que hablaba y los que estaban en el local se le quedaron viendo —No se meta en lo que no le importa. Salgamos de aquí, no se puede comprar nada ahora. Y ustedes, Potter y Malfoy —miró a los nombrados con severidad —¿No creen que ya están muy grandecitos como para que se estén peleando de esa forma?

Ambos hombres respiraron profundamente, pero no respondieron. Snape se acercó a Sunny y la tomó del brazo.

—Vámonos —le dijo —Volveremos después.

—Si me suelta, con gusto lo sigo —dijo Sunny, forcejeando. Volteó hacia Hally y le dijo —Nos veremos pronto, HHP. Espero, porque este cascarrabias no me deja hacer nada.

—Deje de hablar y camine, Wilson —espetó Snape, soltándola.

Salió de la tienda como huracán y a Sunny no le quedó mas que seguirlo. Danielle, al escuchar eso, miró a Hally y le preguntó en un susurro.

—¿Eres HHP? —al verla, Hally asintió, pues la había reconocido —Soy Danielle, mucho gusto.

—Igualmente —respondió Hally —Ya sé mi nombre: soy Hally Hermione Potter. Pero dime simplemente Hally.

Danielle asintió.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Danielle? —quiso saber el señor Malfoy al percatarse que su hija estaba hablando con Hally.

—Papá, yo...

—¡No quiero verte cerca de ellas! —el señor Malfoy miró con rencor infinito a Hally y a Rose —Salgamos de aquí —concluyó, tomando a su hija del brazo con brusquedad.

–¡Pero papá...! –empezó Danielle.

—Nada de peros, nos vamos. Y tú, Potter —miró al señor Potter con ira —Ya nos veremos las caras cuando no tengas quién te defienda.


	10. Henry Graham

**Diez: Henry Graham.**

–No puedo creerlo –decía la señora Longbottom cuando ella, su familia y los Potter salieron de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin –Ese Malfoy no ha cambiado nada.

–Y su esposa tampoco –agregó la señora Potter –¿Qué hace ahora, por cierto?

–Tiene un puesto en el Ministerio –le informó tía Angelina con una mueca –Alicia y yo nos enteramos porque tenemos conocidos en el Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia. Está allí asegurándose de que no atrapen a sus amigos mortífagos¿cuánto apuestas? –agregó, haciendo un gesto de enfado.

–Es una pesadilla –aseguró el señor Longbottom –Y Malfoy no es mejor. Está en mi departamento y no hace mas que intervenir en el trabajo de los demás.

El señor Longbottom era miembro del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, lo que ayudó mucho cuando los Potter y la madre de Rose estaban fuera del país, buscando a Ron Weasley. De hecho, también Frank y Penny habían ayudado, sobre todo Penny. Para la chica, el poner su granito de arena en la búsqueda de la persona que culpaban de la muerte de su padre era fundamental.

–Y hablando del Ministerio –dijo el señor Potter, dirigiéndose a Penny –¿Qué novedades hay en España, Penny?

La joven sonrió débilmente y le respondió, aprovechando que los demás que no sabían del asunto estaban adelantándose con la señora Longbottom hacia la librería Flourish y Blotts para comprar los libros de texto.

–¡Tengan cuidado con los estantes! –rogó la señora Longbottom cuando estuvieron en la librería, viendo que sus sobrinos Ángel y John andaban de un lado para otro, huyendo de sus respectivas hermanas –Chicos, voy a llamar a sus madres...

Y es que los chicos les habían quitado un ejemplar de una revista muggle que estaban leyendo y que al parecer, les decían cómo hacer que los chicos las idolatraran.

–No creas toda esta basura, Frida –le dijo Ángel –No querrás tener novio¿o sí?

–Ni tú, Gina –agregó John, sonriendo.

–¡Tarados! –espetó Frida, quitándoles la revista y saliendo del sitio acompañada por Gina –Tenían que ser hombres...

–¿Sabes qué le pasa? –le preguntó John a Ángel.

El hermano de Frida se encogió de hombros.

–Y te dices su hermano gemelo... –suspiró John.

Los demás estaban ocupados buscando los libros que tenían en sus respectivas listas. Rose y Hally se ayudaban mutuamente, sobre todo cuando Hally no alanzaba una estantería y Rose tenía que bajarle un libro.

–Quisiera ser más alta –suspiró Hally, al recibir su ejemplar del libro para la materia de Herbología de manos de Rose –Así alcanzaría todo.

–No es la gran cosa –le aseguró Rose –Bueno, a veces sí, pero nada más.

Dean tomaba un libro tras otro con presteza, pues parecía saberse de memoria dónde estaba cada sección. Llevaba a Nerie de la mano y le enseñaba los diferentes temas de los libros que tenía en las manos.

–Éste es de Aritmancia –le mostró uno con números en la portada –Éste es de Runas Antiguas, éste de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y éste...

Los adultos estaban en un rincón, dejando que sus respectivos hijos tomaran los libros por sí mismos. Conversaban con ánimo, aunque las mujeres estuvieron apartadas unos instantes, dejando que el señor Longbottom, tío Bill y tío Charlie charlaran con el señor Potter.

–Será estupendo –aseguró la señora Potter, sonriendo –Hace tanto que no hacemos fiestas...

–Y ésta será fantástica –estuvo de acuerdo la señora Longbottom –Lo tenemos todo listo. Por eso Belle saldrá del trabajo temprano¿verdad, Fleur?

Tía Fleur asintió.

–Y Frank dejará sus asuntos pendientes aquí un momento –confirmó.

–¿Planean algo, chicas? –preguntó el señor Potter, acercándoseles.

–Sólo la comida de esta tarde –le contestó su esposa –Nada más, Harry.

Frida volvió a entrar a la librería al poco rato, acompañada de Gina. Ambas e veían más tranquilas y de inmediato sacaron sus listas de libros y empezaron a reunir sus ejemplares. Sin que lo notaran, Ángel y John estaban tras ellas, ocultos por un estante.

–Ese par me saca de quicio –le decía Frida a su prima –La verdad es que no puedo creer que sean parientes nuestros...

–Relájate –le pidió Gina, pasándole su ejemplar del libro necesario para la clase de Adivinación –A propósito¿no sería mejor que les dijéramos porqué estás tan interesada en vengarte de Malfoy? Estoy segura de que eso nos evitaría muchos problemas.

–Al contrario, nos daría más –afirmó Frida, viendo de un lado a otro para asegurarse que no venían ni su gemelo ni John –¿Cuánto apuestas a que Ángel va a querer moler a golpes a Malfoy? Yo no quiero que lo intente, porque entonces John sí que va a tener que bajarle puntos. ¿Y te imaginas lo que podría ponerle de castigo un profesor?

–Muy bien, muy bien, ya entendí –la frenó Gina –Pero piénsalo un poco, Frida¿y si se entera por alguien más?

–¿Tú no le vas a decir, verdad?

–¡Claro que no! No quiero cometer suicidio. Yo me refería a los Slytherin's.

Frida se encogió de hombros.

–Que se atrevan –retó –Entonces sabrán quién es Frida Weasley.

–Y yo te apoyaré –añadió Gina y ambas se echaron a reír.

Ángel y John se miraron interrogantes, detrás de la estantería.

–¿De qué estarían hablando? –susurró John.

–No sé –respondió Ángel con un ademán de disgusto –Pero si me llego a enterar que el miserable de Malfoy le hizo algo malo a mi hermana...

Hizo un movimiento brusco con el puño, como si golpeara a alguien en el aire.

–Y yo te apoyaré –le dijo John –Siempre y cuando lo hagamos con cuidado. No quiero tener problemas justo cuando vamos a terminar el colegio.

Ambos chicos asintieron y se prometieron descubrir el secreto de Frida.

* * *

La última parada para Rose y Hally fue en la tienda de varitas mágicas del señor Ollivander. Eso era lo que de verdad habían estado esperando, pues ambas sabían lo importante de ese instrumento mágico. Al entrar a la tienda, se quedaron quietas, ya que habían llegado cuando Danielle, Amy, Ryo, Sunny y un niño alto y delgado de enredado cabello castaño estaban con varitas en la mano, observados por un hombre mayor de cabello blanco y ojos grises, pero para su buena suerte, no había nadie más. Parecía que a todos los habían enviados solos a comprar sus varitas.

–Tenemos que comprar una última cosa –dijo el señor Potter, al ver a los presentes –Pero es una sorpresa, niñas¿porqué no entran y piden las varitas? No nos tardamos.

Los Potter y la madre de Rose se perdieron calle abajo, así que las niñas entraron y se sentaron en bancos de madera que estaban en un rincón. Hasta entonces se dieron cuenta de que sí había alguien más y era una mujer de cabello castaño, muy corto, y ojos grises. Su túnica era de un color violeta tan deslavado que se notaba que estaba muy gastada. Miraba al niño de cabello castaño con cierta mezcla de orgullo y tristeza.

–¡Ah, más clientas! –dijo el hombre de ojos grises, yendo hacia donde estaban Rose y Hally –Yo a usted la reconozco –miró a Rose –La señorita Weasley... al menos una de ellas –alzó la vista y miró al vacío –Su padre es una persona muy noble y simpática, su varita tenía pelos de cola de unicornio. Y usted –miró a Hally –debe ser la señorita Potter. No sabe cuánto gusto me da conocerla. Sus padres son muy conocidos¿sabe?

–Sí... He oído algo –respondió Hally con modestia.

–Pasen, señoritas –les pidió el hombre –Pronto las atenderé. De hecho, párense ahí, junto a la señorita Malfoy, y pronto saldrán de aquí con una magnífica varita.

Las dos obedecieron y se colocaron a la izquierda de Danielle. El hombre le hizo un gesto al niño de cabello castaño y éste, con aspecto de sentirse tonto, agitó la varita que tenía en la mano por un segundo antes de que el hombre se la quitara.

–Parece que no –murmuró el hombre y le pasó la varita a Rose –Agítela, por favor.

Rose hizo un gesto de incomprensión, pero hizo lo que se le pedía. Casi de inmediato, el hombre le quitó el objeto y se lo dio a Hally.

–Ahora usted –le pidió.

Hally imitó a Rose y movió la varita, pero enseguida el hombre se la quitó.

–Parece que los nervios de corazón de dragón combinados con caoba no son para ustedes –dijo el hombre. Poniendo frente a ellas un montón de cajas largas y estrechas.

–Señorita Malfoy –le dijo –¿Podría tomar asiento junto con las señoritas Potter y Weasley¿Y ustedes también, señoritas Macmillan y Wilson y señor Mao? Temo que no puedo atenderlos debidamente a todos juntos. Señor Graham –le dijo al niño de cabello castaño y enredado –Acérquese, por favor –indicó el lugar donde estaban todas las cajas –Usted llegó primero.

El niño asintió, así que mientras se ponía en el sitio en el que habían dicho, los demás fueron a sentarse junto a Hally y Rose. Al ver que el hombre estaba entretenido atendiendo al niño, Hally y Rose se volvieron hacia Danielle.

–Tus padres y tu hermano son una pesadilla –le dijo Rose con una sonrisa –¿Cómo es que no te pareces a ellos?

Danielle se encogió de hombros, sonriendo también.

–No tengo la más remota idea –respondió.

–Lástima que tus padres no sean amigos de los padres de Hally –dijo Ryo –Así los hubieran invitado a la comida que harán en honor del señor Potter.

–¿Tú cómo sabes eso? –quiso saber Amy.

–Antes de salir de la tienda de Madame Malkin, la señora Potter invitó a mamá –explicó Ryo con sencillez –Parece ser que ella era amiga de los Potter cuando fueron al colegio, o algo así. La que debe saber mejor es Sun Mei¿le preguntamos?

–¿Quién es Sun Mei? –intervino Sunny –Lo siento, pero es que sólo conozco las cosas que Hally me contó en el orfanato.

–¿En el orfanato? –se extrañó Rose –¿Pues quién eres tú?

–Me llamo Sunny, Sunny Wilson. También recibí una carta para ir a Hogwarts, pero como soy huérfana, me pusieron de tutor a un mago. Era ese tipo de negro que me sacó a la fuerza de la tienda de ropa.

–¿Snape es tu tutor? –se sorprendió Ryo –Pues espero que sepas cuidarte. Nada más para que te des una idea, a mi hermana le quitó cinco puntos en una clase sólo porque le contestó bien una pregunta. Y no sólo eso, sino que la castigó con limpiar los baños de las chicas sin magia. Al parecer, no quería que le contestaran. Está loco.

–Te creo –dijo Danielle –Sobre todo porque a mis padres les cae muy bien.

–Mis hermanos también lo odian –recordó Amy –Es porque favorece a los Slytherin's.

–Entonces no podemos esperar indulgencia –dijo Ryo en son de broma.

Las chicas se echaron a reír.

–Disculpen –musitó una voz suave y con acento extranjero. Los niños voltearon y vieron que quien les hablaba era la mujer de la túnica desgastada color violeta –Buenas tardes, niños. Quería preguntarles si... es cierto que tú eres una Weasley –miró a Rose.

La niña la observó de arriba abajo, queriendo reconocerla, pero al no lograrlo, sólo asintió.

–Son casi iguales... –murmuró la mujer.

–¿Disculpe? –soltó Rose.

La mujer negó con la cabeza apresuradamente.

–Es que... he oído hablar de los Weasley en mi país –declaró la mujer –Soy de México¿saben? Llegué a Inglaterra hace años, con mi niño, cuando mi marido que fue inglés, fue llamado por el Ministerio –señaló al niño de cabello castaño y despeinado, que probaba en ese momento una varita de madera de sauce –Pero no me ha ido bien. No hay trabajo aquí para una bruja que apenas si habla el idioma, que no está registrada como residente en el país y que no tiene la preparación que dan aquí.

–Oiga, señora –dijo Danielle con una mirada compasiva –¿Cómo se llama usted?

–Pues yo...

–¡Al fin! –exclamó el hombre de ojos grises y todos miraron. De la varita que sostenía el niño de cabello castaño y revuelto, salían algunas chispas rojas –Esta varita es muy especial, señor Graham: madera de nogal y nervios de corazón de dragón. Treinta y dos centímetros y medio. No es común que alguien de su edad pueda manejar una varita tan dura, pero en fin... –miró a la mujer –Ya está, señora. Son veinte galeones.

La mujer revolvió en un monedero de piel descolorido, contando las monedas. Se le notó una expresión de preocupación cuando fue al mostrador a pagar.

–Me falta uno –le dijo al hombre.

–Entonces no puedo venderle la varita –aclaró el hombre, metiendo el objeto en su caja.

–Pero mi hijo necesita la varita. Lo aceptaron en Hogwarts y es lo único que le falta...

En eso, un galeón apareció en el mostrador.

–Yo no lo necesito –dijo Danielle, a la derecha de la señora –De verdad.

–Y si le hace falta otro –intervino Ryo, avanzando hacia ellas –Yo también tengo.

–Y yo –Amy se puso de pie en el acto.

–Y nosotras –Rose y Hally se pararon de un salto.

Sunny también se puso de pie.

–Yo no tengo dinero –dijo –Pero el que traigo es del ogro negro, así que podría todo dárselo con mucho gusto de no ser porque todavía no compro la varita.

La mujer los miró con ojos llorosos, pero contuvo las lágrimas. Su hijo, en cambio, no pudo hacer mas que sonreír con algo de vergüenza, en agradecimiento. El hombre les sonrió benevolentemente a todos los niños y comenzó a envolver la caja donde había depositado la varita del niño de la mujer.

–Gracias, niños –les dijo la mujer –Hijo, dales las gracias.

El niño les sonrió con más ganas que antes.

–Gracias –les dijo, en perfecto inglés y casi sin rastro de acento extranjero –Los veré en Hogwarts, supongo. A propósito, soy Henry Graham.

Los niños asintieron, se presentaron a su vez y al terminar se despidieron del niño y su madre con la mano. Madre e hijo salieron, y en cuanto estuvieron en la calle se miraron.

–¿Porqué no le dijiste nada a la niña Weasley? –le preguntó el niño a su madre en español, con acento mexicano –Creí que ibas a hacerlo.

–Todavía no –la mujer se sacudió la túnica, que tenía un poco de polvo –Primero debo cumplir con mi encargo y para eso, necesito encontrar a los señores Potter.

Ambos se cruzaron con un grupo numeroso de personas, la mayoría de ellas de cabello rojo encendido, que iban en dirección contraria a la suya. Sin darse cuenta, la señora Graham y su hijo se habían cruzado con los Weasley, los Longbottom y los que más le importaban a la señora Graham: los Potter.


	11. Varitas y escobas

**Once: Varitas y escobas.**

Diez minutos después de que salió Henry Graham con su madre, los niños que quedaban en la tienda de varitas tenían algunas dificultades. Y no precisamente por dinero, como los Graham, sino porque tardaron mucho en encontrar una varita que se ajustara a ellos. Luego de Henry Graham, le tocó probar varitas a Ryo, pero el niño tuvo que probar como veinte antes de que una de ellas, de madera muy clara, sacara chispas de color azul plateado por la punta.

—Nervios de corazón de dragón y madera de cerezo —comentó el hombre con una sonrisa —Veintisiete centímetros y cuarto. Anormal combinación. Qué curioso...

—¿Qué es curioso? —quiso saber Ryo.

—Su varita, señor Mao —le contestó el hombre —Eso es lo curioso. Los nervios que están en su varita vienen del mismo corazón que los de la varita del señor Graham.

—¿O sea que son hermanas? —intervino Hally. Había leído algo sobre el tema.

—Podría decirse —admitió el mago —En fin, basta de charla. Ahora sigue... la señorita Macmillan, por favor.

Amy se levantó de su banco y se acercó al mostrador. Probó y probó varitas sin cesar, pero fue hasta pasados quince minutos que una varita inusualmente corta y delgada, soltó unas cuantas chispas blancas y amarillas.

—Madera de fresno y pelos de cola de unicornio... diecinueve centímetros y medio. Esta varita había estado en mis bodegas por años. Al parecer, la combinación de materiales resultó ser muy especial... Muy especial.

—¿Usted es el dueño de la tienda? —se asombró Sunny.

—Sí, señorita Wilson —le respondió el hombre, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos que parecían espejos —El señor Ollivander, para servirle. Pero venga, sigue usted.

Sunny tragó saliva y se le acercó al señor Ollivander. Probó muchas varitas hasta que una gruesa soltó algunas chispas blancas y grises. El señor Ollivander frunció el entrecejo y tomando la varita para envolverla en su caja, negó un poco con la cabeza.

—¿Sucede algo malo con mi varita? —preguntó Sunny.

—No precisamente —respondió el anciano mago —Lo que pasa es que... Su varita mide treinta y nueve centímetros y es de madera de roble y pelos de cola de unicornio, una combinación de materiales muy poderosa, pero además... es curioso que ustedes dos —miró primero a Amy y luego a Sunny —tengan estas varitas. Por una rara coincidencia, los pelos de unicornio de esas varitas los corté del mismo animal, por lo tanto, son hermanas. ¿No les parece increíble? Vendo dos pares de varitas hermanas el mismo día. Hace mucho que no vendía varitas hermanas. La última vez que me pasó eso fue... No sé, hace unos veinte años o más. ¿Ahora quién sigue¡Ah, ya! La señorita Malfoy.

Danielle siguió el mismo procedimiento que los demás. Sostuvo y agitó varias varitas, hasta que una de ellas, empolvada y de madera muy oscura, soltó unas cuantas chispas, algunas doradas y otras, de color extraño, entre rojo y verde azulado.

—Buena varita —le confió el señor Ollivander —Ébano y pluma de fénix, de treinta y cinco centímetros. Bastante fácil de manipular aunque un poco temperamental pues al obtener la pluma, se le adhirió una pequeña escama de cola de sirena que no pude quitarle. Es por eso que las chispas son de ese color. Permítame, envolveré su varita.

Tomó la varita, la puso en su caja y la envolvió. Se la entregó y al regresar Danielle a su asiento, el señor Ollivander miró a Rose.

—Pase, señorita Weasley.

Rose obedeció, pero a diferencia de los demás, ella tardó poco en encontrar su varita ideal, una de madera ligera que lanzó chispas de un color blanco azulado poco común y tan brillante que casi ciega a Rose.

—¡Vaya que es una hazaña! —exclamó el señor Ollivander, quitándole la varita suavemente para ponerla en su caja y envolverla —Es la única varita que hice con ese núcleo, sólo para ver si era una buena idea...

—¿Quiere decir que mi varita es un experimento? —se indignó Rose.

–Calma, señorita Weasley, no es a lo que me refiero. Verá, sucede que en la época en la que El-que-no-debe-ser-Nombrado volvió, el material para los núcleos de las varitas escaseaba y tuve que probar otros. Sólo usé una vez ese material para el núcleo, mezclado con la mejor madera de almendro, para saber si a alguien le quedaría, y...

—¿Podría decirme de qué es el núcleo de mi varita? —cortó Rose. No era muy paciente cuando quería saber algo y le hablaban con rodeos.

—De pelos de cola de thestral —contestó el señor Ollivander por fin.

Rose frunció el entrecejo, pues no recordaba a una criatura mágica con ese nombre. En cambio, Ryo y Hally abrieron ligeramente la boca.

—Esos caballos son muy especiales —dijo Ryo.

—Sí, yo leí que sólo pueden verlos... quienes han visto morir a alguien —agregó Hally.

—Tengo una varita cuyo núcleo es único... —soltó Rose —¡Genial! —exclamó.

—Y por último —dijo el señor Ollivander —La señorita Potter. ¿Sabe? La última vez que vendí varitas hermanas, su padre fue el que compró una de ellas.

—¿En serio? —Hally se impresionó mucho —¿Y quién tenía la varita hermana de la de papá?

El señor Ollivander estaba a punto de contestar cuando los Potter y la madre de Rose entraron al local, cargando dos enormes cosas que a Rose la hicieron saltar de alegría.

—¡Lechuzas! —dijo la niña, acercándose a su madre. La señora Luna cargaba una jaula con una pequeña lechuza gris claro, que tenía enormes ojos claros —¿Es para mí?

—Sí, querida, supuse que te sería útil —la señora Luna le extendió la jaula y Rose la tomó de inmediato, admirando a su lechuza nueva.

—Ésta es para ti, Hally —le dijo su madre, mostrándole la jaula que cargaba y que contenía una lechuza de buen tamaño, que era tan blanca como nieve recién caída —Tu padre tuvo una idéntica a tu edad, por eso pensamos que te gustaría.

Hally asintió, porque de verdad la lechuza le encantó. Los grandes ojos color ámbar del animal la vieron como si supiera que ella sería su dueña y ululó débilmente. En eso, el señor Ollivander carraspeó sonoramente para llamar la atención.

—La niña aún no tiene varita —les informó —¿Porqué no se sientan y esperan?

Los tres adultos asintieron fueron a sentarse a un lado de Danielle. El señor Potter vio a la niña rubia de cabo a rabo y luego le susurró.

—Buenas tardes¿cómo has estado?

—Bien, señor —respondió Danielle, tratando de no mostrar sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía saludarla de esa forma después de demostrar que odiaba a su padre? —Señor, yo... quisiera disculparme por lo que dijeron mis padres.

—Nadie debe disculparse por lo que no es su culpa —le hizo notar el señor Potter —Me conformo con saber que no te comportas como ellos... Casi.

—¿Cómo que casi?

—En lo único que te pareces a ellos —explicó el señor Potter con serenidad —es en que nunca te arriesgas más de lo necesario. No es un defecto, tampoco una cualidad... Digamos que es una parte de la personalidad de todos y es buena o mala según el caso.

—¡Increíble! —vitoreó el señor Ollivander, para sorpresa de los presentes —¡Tres pares en un día¡Simplemente increíble! Esto es algo que no veo todos los días...

Voltearon a ver y descubrieron a Hally con una varita de buen tamaño, ni muy larga ni muy corta, delgada y de madera un poco empolvada, parecida a la varita de Danielle. Y no sólo se parecían en eso, sino en que las chispas que soltaba la varita que sujetaba Hally eran doradas, algunas plateadas y también unas cuantas más de color incierto, entre rojo encendido y verde azulado, muy brillantes por cierto.

—¿Algún problema con la varita, señor Ollivander? —quiso saber la señora Potter.

—No, señora, ninguno –respondió el señor Ollivander con una ligera sonrisa —La varita es muy buena: madera de palo de rosa y una pluma de fénix que tiene adherida una escama de cola de sirena. Una combinación que me pareció extraordinaria en su momento, pues casi no uso esa madera para mis varitas. Lo que pasa es que nunca me había pasado algo como esto. ¡Tres pares de varitas hermanas vendidos en un día¿Comprende mi emoción?

—Un poco —dijo titubeante la señora Potter —Entonces¿la varita de Hally tiene una hermana, la cual vendió hoy?

—Exactamente, señora Potter —el señor Ollivander la observó atentamente —Aún la recuerdo a usted cuando era niña. Entonces era la señorita Granger y la varita que la escogió era muy buena para encantamientos y transformaciones avanzadas. ¿Aún tiene esa varita?

La señora Potter, por respuesta, sacó de un bolsillo una varita larga y brillante y sonrió.

—¿Y quién compró la varita hermana de la de nuestra hija? —preguntó el señor Potter.

El señor Ollivander lo miró, pero con mayor seriedad.

—Me hizo la misma pregunta hace años, señor Potter, pero con respecto a su propia varita —recordó el viejo mago —–Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Pues bien, la varita hermana de ésta —sostuvo la varita de Hally en alto, luego de que la niña la había dejado en el mostrador inmediatamente después de que soltara chispas —es la de la señorita Malfoy.

Señaló a Danielle, quien estaba muy impresionada. Luego, se dirigió al señor Potter.

—Usted mejor que nadie sabe lo que esto podría significar —le dijo, con cierto tono de misterio en la voz —Después de todo, su varita y su hermana se encontraron incontables veces, si no mal recuerdo. Y en situaciones no muy agradables.

El señor Potter asintió. Observó a Danielle, nerviosa e incluso algo asustada, pero no hizo más comentarios.

—Bueno, creo que esto es todo —dijo el señor Ollivander de pronto, guardando la varita de Hally en su caja y envolviéndola —Niños, por favor vengan a pagar sus varitas.

Los niños que iban solos obedecieron en el acto. Por una parte, estaban emocionados por esa extraña coincidencia de las varitas hermanas, pero por otro lado presentían que a la larga, si divulgaban ese detalle, tendrían problemas.

—Tengo una pregunta —dijo Danielle, cuando se acercó y pagó su varita —¿Cómo es posible que unas escamas de cola de sirena se pegaran a las plumas de un fénix?

—Iba a preguntar exactamente lo mismo —intervino Hally, poniéndose a un lado de Danielle —Según lo que sé, los fénix están muy ligados al fuego y las sirenas viven en aguas profundas. Simplemente no lo entiendo.

El señor Ollivander sonrió.

—Bueno, es una historia curiosa. Iba yo en un barco por el Mediterráneo, buscando más materiales para mis varitas, cuando de repente algo llamó mi atención en la costa, al ir llegando a Grecia. Bajo una roca estaba un punto rojo y dorado, muy brillante, que se movía sin cesar. Al irse acercando más el barco a donde estaba ese punto, me di cuenta que era un fénix que se encontraba atorando entre un montón de algas marinas y al ver de cerca, vi que una sirena estaba enredada con él. Como el barco atracó pronto, en cuanto desembarqué me dirigí a ese punto y como por pura suerte sé algo de sirenio, el idioma de las sirenas, le dije a la criatura que la ayudaría y que se calmara. La sirena me agradeció y me contó que ella se había atorado al tratar de ayudar al fénix, porque sabía que era un ser de fuego al que le hace daño el agua. Fue fácil ayudarles y en cuanto las dos criaturas estuvieron libres, la sirena se hundió en las aguas y el fénix emprendió el vuelo, pero sin darse cuenta se le cayeron dos plumas de la cola. Las recogí, pensando que serían buenos núcleos para algunas varitas, pero entonces me percaté de que cada pluma tenía una mancha entre azul y verde que no se quitaba y al observarlas de cerca, supe que dichas manchas no eran de las algas, como creí al principio, sino de una escama de la cola de aquella sirena. No me pude explicar el fenómeno, pero no le di importancia. Hice las varitas con esas plumas como núcleo, sin tener mucha fe en que se vendieran, y miren ahora.

—¡Qué historia! —dejó escapar Rose desde su asiento —Debió ser muy emocionante.

—Un poco, lo admito —reconoció el señor Ollivander, entregándole su cambio a Danielle —Sobre todo porque eso me demostró que incluso en el mundo de la magia, todavía hay muchas cosas que no tienen explicación. Como las varitas hermanas: son raras y generalmente, sus dueños están destinados a algo juntos. A veces bueno, a veces malo, pero juntos. Podemos esperar grandes cosas de ustedes —miró a todos los niños —No sé exactamente qué o cómo, pero algo me dice que ustedes y el señor Graham van a hacer historia.

Los niños se quedaron muy impresionados, decidiendo en ese mismo momento que nunca dirían el secreto de sus varitas a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Ryo, aparte, decidió que en cuanto viera a Henry Graham le confiaría lo que le había dicho el señor Ollivander, pero únicamente porque era el dueño de la varita que era hermana de la suya. Después de todo, ya sabía que lo vería en Hogwarts.

* * *

Ya en el callejón nuevamente, los Potter, Rose y su madre caminaron lentamente, con aire pensativo. Al pasar por la tienda de _Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch_, las niñas se detuvieron y se pusieron a admirar las escobas.

—A los de primer año no les permiten tener escobas —le dijo Rose a Hally, mientras admiraban un modelo de la serie _Cometa _—Eso me dijo Dean.

—Pero este año es diferente —les dijo la señora Potter, revisando la lista de libros de Hally, que le había pedido minutos antes para asegurarse que no le faltara nada —Según dice aquí, a partir de este año podrán tener escobas pues se les tomará en cuenta para los equipos de quidditch, aunque sea sólo como suplentes.

Les mostró la hoja de pergamino que leía y donde normalmente a los padres de los alumnos de primer año se les recordaba que sus hijos no podían tener escoba propia, aparecía otro aviso en mayúsculas.

_A LOS PADRES DE FAMILIA SE LES NOTIFICA QUE A PARTIR DE ESTE CURSO, SE LES PERMITIRÁ A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO POSEER ESCOBA, YA QUE SE LES TOMARÁ EN CUENTA PARA SER LOS SUPLENTES EN LOS EQUIPOS DE QUIDDITCH._

—¿Qué les parece? —inquirió la señora Potter —¿Quieren entrar y ver si hay una escoba que les guste? Se las compraremos con gusto.

—¿Podemos¿De verdad? —preguntó Rose, mirando a su madre.

—Claro —respondió la señora Luna —¿Acaso no sabes que los Weasley son buenos jugadores de quidditch? Yo no vuelo bien, pero tu tío Charlie fue buscador, tus tíos Fred y George fueron golpeadores, tu tía Ginny fue buscadora un tiempo antes de hacerse cazadora y tu padre fue guardián. Quién sabe, tal vez tú tengas uno de esos talentos.

Rose sonrió emocionada y junto con Hally, entró corriendo a la tienda y ambas se pusieron a admirar escobas. No sabían mucho del tema, por lo que el señor Potter se pasó una media hora junto a ellas, explicándoles varias cosas y dándoles consejos.

—Leí en un libro que tu fuiste buscador, papá —le dijo Hally —¿Es cierto?

—Fue el jugador más joven en un siglo —afirmó Rose —Me lo dijo Ángel.

—Pues sí, eso es cierto —aceptó el señor Potter con una tímida sonrisa —Aunque debo decirte una cosa, Hally: tu madre no es muy aficionada a ese deporte. Le gustaba verlo, pero como volar es de las pocas cosas que no se le dan, cuando Ron y yo nos poníamos a hablar del tema ella mejor se ponía a leer o algo parecido.

El señor Potter sonrió con nostalgia, aunque casi enseguida olvidó su repentina tristeza al escuchar la exclamación de Rose al ver una brillante escoba de mango de caoba que tenía en el mango escrito en caracteres dorados: _Nimbus_ _2015._

—Es la más nueva del mercado —le informó el señor Potter —Yo tenía una modelo 2000 cuando empecé a jugar, pero la pobre escoba se rompió y tuve que conseguirme otra. Por suerte, mi padrino me regaló una Saeta de Fuego, que por cierto, aún tengo. ¿Qué dices, Rose¿Te gusta la Nimbus 2015?

—No sé... —titubeó Rose. Fue a buscar a su madre y en voz baja, preguntó —Mamá¿puedes comprarme una escoba como la nueva Nimbus? Porque si no, puedo ver cualquier otra.

La señora Luna sonrió. A pesar de no conocer a su padre, Rose estaba resultando muy parecida a él.

—Creo que podemos permitirnos ese gasto —le respondió a la niña —Tu padre dejó unos ahorros antes de irse, para cuando fueras al colegio, y son suficientes para pagar una escoba así. Ve a verla bien y si de veras la quieres, la compraremos.

—¡Viva! —exclamó Rose y fue a mirar más de cerca la Nimbus 2015. Mientras tanto, Hally seguía viendo modelos, sin decidirse por uno en particular, hasta que vio una escoba preciosa, con un mango pulcramente pulido, de cola hecha de ramitas perfectamente recortadas y afiladas. En pocas palabras, era perfecta. Vio con atención el mango, en cuyo extremo estaba el nombre de la escoba escrito en letras elegantes, alargadas y doradas: _Saeta de Fuego 2.0._

—Es una escoba muy buena, señorita —le dijo un dependiente, al ver que no dejaba de admirar la Saeta de Fuego 2.0 con cara de ilusión. La veía con cierto desdén —Pero no creo que alguien como usted pueda pagarla.

—¿Porqué? —se extrañó Hally.

Entonces se dio cuenta que el dependiente, robusto y de cabello oscuro y corto, miraba con algo de desprecio su ropa muggle vieja y descolorida. Seguramente la estaba tomando por una pequeña bruja hija de muggles que no tenía ni en qué caerse muerta.

—Es una escoba muy cara —atinó a decir el hombre —La serie no había fabricado un nuevo modelo hasta ahora y está altamente cotizado. Pocos pueden pagar algo así.

La obstinación surgió en el rostro de Hally y unida al hecho de que realmente le había gustado aquella escoba, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su padre, que estaba admirando algunas túnicas de equipos famosos del país.

—Papá¿podrías venir? Encontré una escoba que me gusta.

El señor Potter siguió a su hija hasta donde estaba la Saeta de Fuego 2.0, quedándose maravillado al ver que era mucho más actual que la escoba que él tenía. La tomó y empezó a examinarla, pero entonces el dependiente que le había dicho a Hally que era una escoba cara llegó y se la quitó de las manos.

—Lo siento, señor, pero está prohibido tocar la escoba si no va a adquirirla.

El señor Potter frunció el entrecejo, notando la mirada de desdén del hombre.

—A mi hija le gustó —dijo, señalando a Hally —Y sólo estoy viendo si es buena para ella. Pero en fin, si no quiere vender una maravilla como ésta, no hay problema. Hally, mejor ve otra escoba. No tenemos que soportar estas groserías.

Padre e hija estaban dándose media vuelta cuando otro dependiente, pequeño y de cabello castaño, se acercó a ellos.

—Disculpe a este tipo, señor. Siempre quiere quedar bien con el superior —tomó la Saeta de Fuego 2.0 de manos de su colega y se la extendió al señor Potter —Lo he estado observando y puedo notar que sabe mucho de quidditch. Dígame¿no le parece soberbia esta escoba?

—Es muy buena —reconoció el señor Potter —Le han hecho muchas mejorías al modelo. Lo sé porque tengo una Saeta de Fuego y puedo apreciar las diferencias.

—¡Una Saeta de Fuego! —exclamó el dependiente de cabello castaño con admiración —Esas escobas ya no se encuentran. Un museo de Egipto tiene una en su colección porque es buenísima y quedan pocas en el mundo. Pero en fin, señor, dejemos eso para luego. ¿Le agrada la escoba¿Desea adquirirla?

—¿Te gusta, Hally? —preguntó el señor Potter a su vez.

—Claro, papá. Me encanta. La voy a usar muy bien y la voy a cuidar, lo prometo.

—Muy bien —el señor Potter le regresó la escoba al dependiente —Envuélvala, por favor. Nos la llevamos. Por cierto¿cuál es su nombre? No sé porqué, pero creo haberlo visto antes.

—Imposible, señor —el dependiente fue al mostrador, envolvió la escoba con rapidez con ayuda de su varita y se las entregó —Acabo de entrar a trabajar, terminé el colegio este año. Pero de todas formas le contestaré la pregunta, por si se le ofrece después. Me llamo Albert Creevey, para servirle.

Rose llegó entonces hasta el mostrador, cargando la Nimbus 2015 con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. El dependiente robusto también la miró a ella con desprecio, pero el castaño de inmediato le quitó la escoba con cortesía y se puso a envolverla, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—¿Tu padre se llama Colin o Dennis? —quiso saber el señor Potter.

El dependiente, que finalizaba de envolver la escoba de Rose, lo miró con las cejas fruncidas.

—Colin —respondió —¿Cómo lo supo?

—Porque lo conozco —respondió el señor Potter, sonriendo. De pronto, recordaba a un niño pequeño y de cabello castaño que lo idolatraba en el colegio junto con su hermano menor. Sacó una bolsa marrón y sustrayendo algunas monedas, pidió —Dile a él y a su hermano Dennis que los manda saludar Harry Potter. Se pondrán muy contentos.

Entonces el dependiente se fijó en la frente del señor Potter y se quedó con la boca abierta, lo mismo que su compañero, quien comprendió de repente que había tratado mal a la hija de uno de los magos más famosos en toda Gran Bretaña.

—Se... se los diré —tartamudeó el dependiente castaño, con una sonrisa nerviosa —Con mucho gusto se lo diré.

El señor Potter sonrió y pidió la cuenta de la escoba. Tras él, la señora Luna empezaba a contar sus galeones para pagar también, pero el señor Potter la detuvo.

—Yo pago —le dijo —Quiero darle ese regalo a Rose. Si cuando Ron vuelva quiere pagármela, lo aceptaré, pero sólo de él¿de acuerdo, Luna?

La mujer asintió, recordando que después de todo, el señor Potter era el padrino de su hija. Así que el señor Potter pagó no una, sino dos escobas, para acto seguido abandonar el local.


	12. Feliz cumpleaños

**Doce: Feliz cumpleaños.**

El Caldero Chorreante, al contrario de las primeras horas de la mañana, en la tarde estaba casi a reventar. Todos los Weasley, los Longbottom y los Macmillan estaban reunidos, conversando animadamente al esperar que llegaran los Potter, Rose y la señora Luna. Justo estaban en esa espera cuando apareció la familia Mao. La señora Mao le sonrió a todo el mundo y anunció que ella y su familia podían aceptar la invitación a comer.

—No tenemos nada mejor qué hacer —aseguró el señor Mao —Además, siempre es un honor conocer a los amigos de Cho.

Mientras los adultos intercambiaban saludos, Ryo se acercó a Amy y la saludó.

—¡Hola! —se sentó junto a su amiga y le sonrió —¿A qué hora llegaste?

—Hace menos de una hora —respondió Amy —Mis hermanos se entretuvieron en la librería porque no encontraban todos sus libros. Y aparte, mira –señaló hacia un rincón, donde había una cantidad considerable de bolsas y paquetes, entre los que destacaba un paquete largo y delgado —Pasamos por la tienda de quidditch y como la carta del colegio dice que a partir de este año los de primero podemos tener escoba propia, les pedí una a mis padres. No pudieron comprarme una Nimbus, pero a cambio me compraron una _Barredora 13._

—¡Dragones! –soltó Ryo, sorprendido. El niño tenía la costumbre de decir el nombre de alguna criatura mágica cuando se sorprendía, y el nombre en cuestión dependía de la situación en la que estuviera —Esa escoba sí que es para presumir, he oído decir que la línea ha mejorado mucho con el tiempo. Pero el trece me da mala suerte.

—¡No digas tonterías! —exclamó Amy —Si no mal recuerdo, tu cumpleaños es un día trece¿cómo es que ese número te da mala suerte?

—Mi cumpleaños no, pero el número solo, sí —aseguró Ryo con un gesto de fastidio —Lo juro. Pero en fin, ya que mencionaste las escobas, nosotros llegamos tarde precisamente por eso. Pasamos también a la tienda de quidditch y mis padres aceptaron comprarme una. Yo quería una Nimbus o al menos una Barredora, pero mamá dijo que la _Cometa 360 _sería perfecta para mí, porque apenas voy a empezar a volar en serio.

—La Cometa 360 no está tan mal —dijo Amy —Al menos eso leí en los ejemplares de _El Mundo de la Escoba_ que tiene Ernest.

—Sí, pero me hubiera gustado tener una Nimbus —se quejó Ryo —Al menos papá me prometió que cuando tenga un poco más de experiencia, quizá me compre una.

—Eso estaría bien. A propósito¿pudiste ver la Saeta de Fuego 2.0?

—No, no tuve esa suerte. Parecía que cuando llegué, estaban yendo por otro ejemplar a la bodega. Lo que pasa es que como es una escoba nueva y muy cara, no quieren tener muchas en exhibición y creo que acababan de vender una.

—Bueno, pues yo sí la vi. Está genial y es mucho mejor que la original. Si alguien del colegio tuviera una Saeta de Fuego 2.0, seguro no habría nadie que le ganara en el quidditch.

En eso, los Malfoy entraron al lugar desde en callejón Diagon. Como iban entretenidos en una pequeña disputa familiar, no le prestaron atención a la concurrencia.

—¡No hagas un escándalo de esto! —decía el señor Malfoy, dirigiéndose a su hijo —Además¿para qué quieres una escoba nueva? La que tienes funciona perfectamente.

—¡Es que no es justo! —vociferó Patrick, con el rostro de un color rosa subido —¿Cómo le compraste semejante escoba a Danielle¡Una Saeta de Fuego 2.0¡Simplemente no es justo!

—Ya oíste a tu padre —mandó la señora Malfoy con frialdad —A tu hermana le compramos escoba porque no nos ha dado motivos para negársela. Ya te lo dijimos: si sacas tan buenas calificaciones en tus ÉXTASIS comolas detus TIMOS, tal vez te compremos otra escoba. Pero sólo tal vez.

Patrick hizo una mueca, le lanzó a su hermanita una mirada asesina y se apresuró a ir a la chimenea. Sus padres le dieron un puño de polvos brillantes y le indicaron la chimenea.

—Sí, sí —dijo Patrick cansinamente y arrojó los polvos al fuego. Las llamas crecieron, volviéndose color verde esmeralda y el chico se metió en ellas, gritando —¡Mansión Malfoy! —y desapareció en medio de un estallido.

Danielle dejó que sus padres se le adelantaran para poder despedirse con la mano de Ryo y Amy. Ellos le devolvieron el gesto antes de que la señora Malfoy los volteara a ver con desprecio antes de desaparecer en la chimenea. Danielle la siguió poco después.

—¿Oíste eso? —le dijo Ryo a Amy —¡Tiene una Saeta de Fuego 2.0! Cuando estemos en Hogwarts, le voy a pedir que me la preste.

—Eso si no nos atrapan su hermano o los míos —le recordó Amy —Aunque a mí también me gustaría que me la prestara.

—¿Una Malfoy compartiendo sus cosas? —dijo una voz a su lado. Era Dean Longbottom —No es por llevarles la contraria, pero los Malfoy no se distinguen precisamente por ser buenas personas¿nunca les conté lo que me hizo el idiota de Patrick Malfoy?

—No, pero a mí me lo contó Sun Mei —respondió Ryo —Pero eso no quiere decir que Danielle sea así. Ella es diferente.

—No puedes juzgar a alguien sólo por el apellido que tiene —agregó Amy.

—Muy cierto —reconoció Dean —Pero yo que ustedes tendría cuidado. Si Danielle Malfoy no es mala, puede que su familia la obligue a serlo.

Ryo y Amy lo vieron con cara de pocos amigos un momento, pero como realmente no querían pelear con Dean (quien les estaba cayendo muy bien) cambiaron de tema, viendo de reojo que Sunny y Snape entraban al bar y se iban del mismo por la puerta que daba a la calle muggle por la que habían llegado. El profesor parecía tener prisa, por lo que apenas esperó a que Sunny recogiera una maleta marrón en el mostrador antes de salir a la calle.

—¿Qué puedes decirnos de Snape? —le preguntó de pronto Amy a Dean —¿En serio es tan malo como lo pintan o incluso peor?

—Bueno, es muy parcial —respondió Dean, frunciendo el entrecejo —Siempre anda favoreciendo a los Slytherin's cada vez que puede. Y su consentido, para variar, es Malfoy. Cuando me emboscó antes de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, no quiso creerle a mis compañeros de curso cuando le dijeron que habían visto todo. Así que no lo castigó.

—¡Vaya! —exclamaron Ryo y Amy al unísono.

—¿Nos esperaban? —inquirió la voz del señor Potter, entrando en ese momento por el patio junto con su familia, la señora Luna y Rose —Lamentamos la tardanza, pero nos detuvimos en la tienda de quidditch a comprar unas escobas.

—¡Tía Ginny! —dijo Rose con alegría, yendo con la señora Longbottom —Mamá me compró una Nimbus 2015¿no es genial?

Y es que al salir de la tienda, el señor Potter le pidió a la señora Luna que no le dijera a Rose que él había pagado la escoba, para no preocuparla ni hacerla sentir mal.

—¡Una Nimbus 2015! —exclamaron a coro Frida, Ángel, Gina y John.

—¡Ésa es mi primita! —soltó Frida, abalanzándose sobre Rose y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

–Eso significa que harás las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch —supuso Gina.

—Bueno¿qué esperábamos? Es una Weasley —dijo Ángel, con aspecto divertido.

—¿Y tú, Hally? —le preguntó John amablemente —Veo que también compraste una escoba.

La niña asintió.

—¿Y qué modelo es? —quiso saber tío Bill.

–Una... una Saeta de Fuego 2.0 –respondió Hally, insegura.

Todos los presentes la vieron como dudando de sus palabras. Y es que por lo que sabían, la Saeta de Fuego 2.0 era una escoba exclusiva y extremadamente cara.

—Oigan, dejen de hablar de escobas por un minuto, quieren? —pidió Belle Weasley, que en ese momento regresaba de hacer un encargo junto con su hermano Frank y su prima Penny —Ya es hora de irnos. Todo está listo.

—¿Listo para qué? —se extrañó el señor Potter.

—Ya verás, Harry —le dijo la señora Potter, sonriendo misteriosamente —Es una sorpresa.

Y con las cosas así, todos se apresuraron a salir del local por la puerta que llevaba al Londres muggle, pero antes, el cantinero detuvo al señor Potter un momento.

—Disculpe, señor —le dijo, alzando una mano —Esto es para usted. Lo dejó una mujer que venía con un niño, hace dos horas.

El señor Potter vio lo que le tendía: un trozo de pergamino doblado y sellado. Al principio no reconoció el sello, pero al verlo bien, recordó dónde lo había visto antes: en uno de los países que había visitado buscando a su amigo Ron Weasley. El sello tenía dibujada la cabeza de una serpiente emplumada. Lo rompió y leyó velozmente unas cuantas líneas. Cuando terminó, arrugó el pergamino y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

—Gracias —le dijo al cantinero.

Acto seguido, salió tras su familia y sus amigos, diciéndose mentalmente una y otra vez las palabras de aquel pergamino.

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Es mi deber comunicarle que tengo información urgente que darle sobre el amigo que ha estado buscando, el señor Ronald Weasley. Necesito dársela a conocer primero a usted y a su esposa antes que a la señora Luna Weasley por un motivo que no puedo revelarle por escrito y para eso, le pido nos encontremos los tres en el parque de Saint James, cerca del Palacio de Buckingham, el treinta y uno de agosto a la ocho de la noche. Por favor, no falte._

_Abil N. G._

No sabía quién sería Abil N. G. Ni tenía idea de lo que querría en realidad. Pero el señor Potter estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo y averiguarlo.

* * *

La casa de los Potter estaba ubicada en un lugar muy exclusivo, en Knightsbridge, un distrito de Londres cercano a Hyde Park que era considerado como un área residencial de lujo. La casa era muy amplia, con docenas de habitaciones, así que si los Potter hubieran querido, hubieran podido alojar a todos sus invitados allí esa noche y todas las que hicieran falta. La mayoría de las habitaciones eran demasiado amplias para una familia de tres personas, pero al ser magos, los Potter las transformaban de tamaño, de acuerdo a sus necesidades. Pero en aquella ocasión no lo hicieron por la cantidad de invitados y la presencia de Hally por primera vez en ella.

—¡Vaya! —musitó Hally, viendo la casa por todas partes. Lo único que ella cargaba era su maleta del orfanato, mientras que sus padres, con ayuda de algunos encantamientos, llevaban todo lo demás —Esto sí que es una casa. ¿Dónde... dónde voy a dormir yo?

—Hay dormitorios en el primer y segundo pisos —le informó la señora Potter, cediéndole el paso a sus amigos y sus familias para que entraran e indicándoles con un gesto la habitación a su derecha, que era la sala —Puedes escoger el que quieras. En cuanto decidas cuál será tu habitación, nos avisas y te ayudaremos a subir tus cosas.

Hally asintió y sin soltar la maleta del orfanato, empezó a subir las escaleras. Eran largas y se curveaban un poco hasta llegar al primer piso, el cual recorrió por completo, abriendo y cerrando puertas. Encontró el baño de ese piso, habitaciones de paredes verdes, azules y blancas y la habitación de sus padres, que era más sencilla de lo que habría esperado. Entró y la miró por un momento, viendo que tenía una cama amplia de mantas rojas, un armario en un lado y una amplia ventana frente a éste. Frente a la cama estaba un tocador y junto a la ventana, un escritorio bien ordenado, con algunos libros y un tintero encima. En la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la cama, había una fotografía en blanco y negro, con marco de madera, y cuando Hally la tomó, se dio cuenta que las personas se movían. Seguramente era una foto mágica. Ahí estaban sus padres cuando eran jóvenes, con las túnicas de Hogwarts y a juzgar por su aspecto, de la edad de Frida, Ángel, Gina y John Weasley. Su padre estaba en el centro, sonriendo tímidamente, a su derecha estaba su madre, alzando la mano de vez en cuando para acomodarse el cabello castaño y enmarañado de entonces. Y el hombre de la izquierda debía ser... sí, se parecía mucho a Rose, no podía ser nadie más que Ron Weasley. Su cara pecosa se veía alegre y un tanto despreocupada y su cabello, aunque la foto no lo mostrara, seguro era del mismo tono rojo que el de sus hermanos, los señores Weasley y la señora Longbottom. Hally dejó la fotografía en su lugar, rodeó la cama y fue hasta el mueble que estaba en el lado opuesto, donde también había una fotografía mágica, pero ésta a colores. Según sabía Hally, desde hacía unos años las fotos mágicas podían tener color y probablemente la que veía ahora era una de las primeras que habían salido. Era de la boda de sus padres. Su padre llevaba puesto un traje muggle negro que combinaba muy bien con su cabello y sus ojos verdes destacaban mucho. Su madre lucía muy bella con su vestido blanco, tomada del brazo de su padre. Alrededor de ellos se movían muchas personas, felicitándolos y saludándolos. Pero junto a ellos, también de traje muggle negro, estaba Ron Weasley. Parecía que era el padrino. Hally sonrió como reprendiéndose a sí misma, pues debió suponer que si el padre de Rose había sido tan buen amigo de sus padres, era más que obvio que no le habrían pedido a nadie más que fungiera como padrino en algo tan importante. Pero al dejar esa fotografía en su lugar y empezar a salir de esa habitación, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no había nada que indicara que aquella pareja de magos tan famosos tenía una hija. Quien fuera allí, nunca sabría de ella. ¿Es que acaso sus padres querían que ella fuera una desconocida? Negó con la cabeza vehementemente. En el callejón Diagon les habían preguntado si ella era su hija y su padre había dicho que sí. Entonces¿porqué no tenían nada que le demostrara que la habían querido todo ese tiempo que estuvieron lejos?

—¿Hally? –llamó una voz y un segundo después, la señora Potter asomó la cabeza en la habitación —¡Ah, aquí estás! Creí que estarías viendo las otras habitaciones pues... ¿Qué pasa?

Hally negó con la cabeza.

—Nada importante —aseguró —Sólo que... Estaba pensando que... aquí no hay...

—¿Fotos tuyas? —aventuró la señora Potter.

Hally asintió con cierta vergüenza.

—Es que aquí no nos hacían falta durante todos estos años —la señora Potter se quitó una cadena dorada del cuello y le mostró lo que colgaba de ella: un medallón de oro, con un rayo grabado en la tapa. Se lo extendió —Ábrelo.

Hally obedeció y al abrirlo, encontró una pequeña fotografía mágica en la que estaba su madre cargándola. Sí, ahí estaba ella, cuando fuera bebé, antes de que la dejaran en el Orfanato Greenwich. Se reconoció enseguida por el cabello negro, los ojos castaños y los aretes en forma de rayo. Pero allí traía los dos.

—Para tu padre el rayo se convirtió en algo muy especial, por eso ahora es muestra marca distintiva —la señora Potter indicó con el dedo la tapa del medallón y los aretes de su hija —Así que pensó que en los medallones podríamos tenerte siempre cerca.

—¿Los medallones? —se extrañó Hally.

—Tu padre tiene un medallón como este, pero en la foto del suyo, es él quien te carga. ¿De verdad creíste que dejaríamos a nuestra pequeña del todo? Creo que puedo decirte que siempre podrás contar con nosotros, siempre. No importa el tiempo ni la distancia. Ni los rumores que puedan surgir a tu alrededor.

—Lo dices por Ron Weasley¿verdad?

—Exacto.

—¿Dónde están mis dos chicas? —preguntó la voz del señor Potter, entrando a la habitación.

—Aquí, conversando sobre nuestro chico —respondió la señora Potter, sonriendo.

—Pues mejor dejan su plática para después, porque está llegando un montón de gente que yo no recuerdo haber invitado. Me debes una explicación —le dijo a su esposa, quien seguía riéndose con ganas, tomándola de un brazo.

—En el acto, gran líder —dijo ella, riendo y siguiéndole la corriente.

Hally los siguió fuera de la habitación y antes de bajar las escaleras, vio la puerta de una alcoba a la que no había entrado. Corrió hacia ella, la abrió y al entrar se sorprendió mucho. Era una habitación que parecía un dormitorio cualquiera, pero en el techo parecía que no había sino un trozo de cielo idéntico al cielo exterior. Sus padres, al notar que no los había seguido, habían regresado sobre sus pasos y la encontraron admirando el techo encantado.

—¿Te gusta? —peguntó la señora Potter.

Hally ni caso le hizo, pero fue a dejar su maleta a la cama y a dar una vuelta por el dormitorio. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba: una cama, un armario, un tocador e incluso un pequeño escritorio junto a la larga ventana que tenía una vista muy ligera de Hyde Park. Sencillamente estaba fascinada.

—Creo que eso es un sí —adivinó el señor Potter. Miró a su esposa y preguntó —¿Cómo sabías que le gustaría el techo?

—Porque es casi idéntica a ti —respondió la señora Potter, sonriendo con ternura —Y pensé que lo que te gustara a ti, le gustaría a ella. Todavía recuerdo cuando viste un techo como éste por primera vez. Tenías su misma cara.

El señor Potter le sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Luego de decirle a Hally que tenían que bajar por sus demás cosas para subirlas (cosa que les costó trabajo que la niña escuchara, pues no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación, admirando todos los rincones), descendieron por las escaleras.

* * *

Iluminaron toda la casa con velas flotantes en cuanto empezó a oscurecer, aunque por suerte se veían como luces de focos muggles desde la calle. La casa de los Potter estaba muy alegre y todo porque cuando el señor Potter apareció en el comedor con su esposa y con su hija, lo encontró lleno de gente: todos sus amigos estaban allí.

—Queremos que pases un feliz cumpleaños, Harry —le dijo la señora Longbottom —Por eso hicimos todo esto.

A lo que se refería era a que las mujeres de la familia Weasley, guiadas por la señora Potter, habían convocado a muchos de los amigos y conocidos del señor Potter para festejarle su cumpleaños. La verdad es que verlos a todos juntos después de tanto tiempo le traía toda clase de recuerdos, pero en ese instante se concentró en los buenos. Los malos eran demasiado dolorosos para pensar en ellos el día de su cumpleaños. Y el primer día con su hija.

—¡Harry, amigo mío! —el señor Potter apenas reaccionó cuando un hombre enorme, de cabello y barba largos y enmarañados color castaño con muchas canas lo abrazó: era Rubeus Hagrid, el padre de Val —¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—Gracias, Hagrid —respondió el señor Potter.

—Papá casi nos hace llegar tarde —dijo Val, acercándose entonces —Con eso de que quería asegurarse de que sabía perfectamente la dirección...

—¿Y Madame Hagrid? —quiso saber la señora Potter.

—Mamá pide que la disculpen —alegó Val —Tuvo que ir a Francia de emergencia.

–No hay problema –aseguró el señor Potter.

—Hola, Harry —saludó el _profesor_, sonriendo con melancolía —Felicidades.

—Gracias, profesor. Me alegra mucho verlo aquí.

Todos los adultos empezaron a felicitar al señor Potter, quien a pesar de ser un poco tímido, estaba disfrutando todo aquello. La señora Potter iba y venía de un lado a otro, agradeciéndole su presencia a los asistentes. Hally fue con Rose, a quien encontró sentada en un extremo de la larga mesa haciendo reír a Nerie en compañía de Ryo Mao, mientras Amy Macmillan los veía con cara de aguantarse la risa.

—¿La pasan bien? —les preguntó Hally.

—Claro —respondió Rose en el acto —Oye, Hally, esta casa es genial, y está cerca de donde yo vivo. Es más grande que la mía, creo. Y con más habitaciones.

—Nosotros vivimos en un departamento —le contó Ryo -Pero no vayas a creer que no me gusta mi casa. De hecho, tenemos una vista espectacular del Palacio de Cristal.

—Yo no vivo en Londres —confesó Amy —Me gusta venir aquí de vez en cuando, pero me gusta más mi casa. Londres se me hace muy ruidoso.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó Nerie, sonriendo.

—¿Porqué no mejor te vas a buscar a Dean? —le pidió Rose —Tenemos qué hablar.

—Mala —Nerie le hizo una mueca y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Dean conversando con sus primos Ángel y John.

—Ryo y Amy dicen que a Danielle le compraron una Saeta de Fuego 2.0 —le dijo Rose a Hally en cuanto su prima se alejó —¿Te imaginas cómo será jugar contra ella?

—¿Y porqué estás tan segura de que jugaremos contra ella? —preguntó Hally a su vez.

—No quiero desilusionarte, pero es lo más probable —Ryo se veía decaído —Lo que pasa es que... toda la familia de Danielle ha estado en Slytherin y a estas alturas sería raro que uno de sus miembros quedara en otra casa que no fuera esa.

—Bueno, en ese caso... —aceptó Hally, aunque a regañadientes —¿Pero ustedes qué¿No compraron escobas?

Amy y Ryo empezaron a contarle acerca de sus escobas nuevas, mientras que a la mitad de la mesa, Dean estaba haciendo lo posible para librarse de Nerie.

—Por favor, Nerie, vete un rato —le pedía —Necesito hablar de algo con Ángel y John.

—Como quieras —se rindió Nerie por fin, alejándose en dirección a su padre.

—¿Y entonces? —les dijo Dean a sus primos —Espero que ya esté todo listo.

—Claro —le dijo Ángel —Fuimos a la tienda de papá y tío George a comprar lo esencial. ¡Ah! Y las chicas fueron por lo que Sun Mei —miró a John —Así que tenemos todo cubierto.

—Por cierto¿dónde están ellas? —quiso saber Dean.

—Andan por ahí, hablando con Belle —respondió John —Andan muy raras últimamente.

—Debe ser por... —empezó Dean, pero se interrumpió cuando vio que sus primos lo veían fijamente y queriendo saber lo que iba a decir —No me hagan caso, pensaba en otra cosa.

—Sí, cómo no —dijo Ángel —Tú sabes porqué mi hermana está tan contenta de vengarse de Patrick Malfoy¿verdad?

Dean negó con la cabeza, intentando que no se notara en su cara que mentía. La verdad es que sí sabía y no por voluntad propia, sino por accidente.

—Más te vale —advirtió Ángel, con cara de pocos amigos.

La comida transcurrió normalmente, con una gran variedad de platillos. Tía Penélope había preparado con ayuda de su hija Penny algunos guisos españoles y tía Fleur, con el apoyo de Frank, deleitaron a todos con algunos postres franceses. Al final, no quedó mas que esperar a que el señor Potter recibiera sus regalos. Pero antes de eso, el festejado quiso hablar.

—Hoy ha sido un gran día desde el principio —comenzó —Por la mañana fui por el regalo que de verdad me importaba, luego fui de compras con mi familia y ahora esto... No tengo palabras para agradecerles el hecho de que estén aquí. Este es uno de los mejores cumpleaños que he tenido en mi vida. Y espero que me queden muchos más que celebrar con todos ustedes.

El señor Potter sintió un nudo en la garganta y movió una mano.

—Ya terminé —avisó, con una sonrisa —Ahora dejen de mirarme tanto.

Todos rieron, pero Hally se quedó un poco confundida. Se fue desplazando con sigilo hasta donde estaba su padre hasta que estuvo a su lado.

—Papá —llamó, jalándole una manga al señor Potter —¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

El señor Potter le pidió un minuto libre al padre de Val y la miró.

—Sí, claro. ¿Qué quieres?

—El regalo que fuiste a recoger esta mañana... —Hally tenía problemas para expresarse, pues temía que lo que iba a decir sonara muy presuntuoso —¿Era yo, verdad?

El señor Potter sonrió y le acarició el cabello.

—Claro que eres tú —le confió, dándole un beso en la frente —Porque eres lo que más amo en el mundo. Tu madre y tú son toda mi familia y haré cualquier cosa para que estén bien.

Hally sonrió de forma tan dichosa, que Harry Potter no pudo evitar sonreír también, pensando que por fin podía vivir en paz.


	13. Adaptación

**Trece: Adaptación.**

La vida de Hally nunca había sido tan distinta. A partir del cumpleaños de su padre, se dio cuenta que había una sola cosa que extrañaba del orfanato: la compañía de otros niños. Pero eso lo compensaba reuniéndose de vez en cuando con Rose en Hyde Park, luego de pedir el permiso correspondiente. Se percató, luego de unos días, que vivir con una familia no era tan difícil para ella, pues sus padres parecían saber que le estaba costando trabajo acostumbrarse a su nueva vida y hacían cambios paulatinamente. Por ejemplo, a la hora de las labores domésticas: los tres se turnaban para cumplir con determinada tarea todas las semanas, y eso a Hally le parecía justo. La primera semana que pasó con sus padres, ellos le pidieron que se encargara de lavar los platos después de la comida y ella aceptó encantada, pues no quería pasarse las vacaciones sin hacer nada. Así las cosas, el ritmo de vida de los Potter poco a poco se fue haciendo normal, pero el segundo fin de semana que Hally estuvo en casa se le grabó mucho, porque por primera vez, supo lo que significaba ser una Potter.

—Buenos días —saludó el señor Potter, cuando su esposa y su hija bajaron a desayunar —Hice huevos y tocino, espero que les guste.

—Te levantaste temprano hoy —notó la señora Potter —¿Porqué?

—Voy a reportarme a los cuarteles —informó el señor Potter, sirviendo tres platos con huevos y tocino —Me han tenido mucha tolerancia todos estos años, pero no quiero valerme de eso para hacer lo que quiera. Además, creo que me necesitan.

La señora Potter asintió con cierto pesar.

—Ahora que lo dices, yo también tengo que reportarme al Departamento de Misterios. Me encargaron ciertas investigaciones aprovechando que estaba de viaje y debo rendir informes.

—Entonces¿no van estar en todo el día? —quiso saber Hally, ayudándole a su padre con el desayuno al servir jugo de naranja en tres vasos.

—Eso me temo —dijo la señora Potter —Y en el caso de Harry, tal vez no lo veremos en días.

Hally se puso algo triste, pero lo disimuló. Ahora recordaba que sus padres tenían empleos que habían tenido medio abandonados por la búsqueda que habían estado haciendo y no podía reprocharles que ahora quisieran retomarlos. Entonces, mientras mordisqueaba un trozo de tocino, se le ocurrió una idea.

—En ese caso¿puedo pasar el día con Rose? —preguntó.

—No veo porqué no —dijo la señora Potter —Pero quizá Luna tenga algo qué hacer. Primero voy a llamarla y luego veremos.

La señora Potter llamó a la madre de Rose después de desayunar, antes que ella y su esposo se fueran al Ministerio. Los Potter y la señora Luna tenían todas las facilidades muggles en sus casas y sabían usarlas, por lo que la señora Potter la llamó por teléfono en vez de usar el modo habitual entre los magos, ya que no era una emergencia. Habló con su amiga unos cuantos minutos, mientras el señor Potter y Hally terminaban su desayuno, y volvió al comedor al poco rato diciendo que no habría problema.

—Luna dice que el trabajo que tiene para la revista puede hacerlo en casa —dijo la señora Potter —Así que te espera en cuanto nosotros nos vayamos.

—¿Cómo se va al Ministerio de Magia? —inquirió Hally, apurando su jugo de naranja.

—De varias maneras —respondió el señor Potter —Hay una entrada de visitantes en un callejón muggle, unos magos se aparecen y otros usan la Red Flu.

—¿Y ustedes cuál usan?

—Casi siempre nos aparecemos.

Al terminar el desayuno, los Potter se cambiaron de ropa y se pusieron túnicas de magos. Hally nunca los había visto así, por lo que se extrañó un poco. Su madre llevaba una túnica azul oscuro y su padre, una marrón. Le dieron algunas indicaciones para cuando fuera a casa de Rose (como fijarse bien al cruzar las calles y cuidarse de los extraños) y acto seguido, desaparecieron frente a ella con un leve _plin. _Luego de que sus padres se fueron, Hally se vistió de forma muggle con una blusa y unos pantalones de mezclilla, arregló el contenido de una pequeña mochila azul que se colgó al hombro y tomando unas llaves de una mesita junto a la puerta, salió de la casa, procurando cerrar con llave. Cruzó la calle precavidamente y caminó tranquilamente hacia Hyde Park.

* * *

Para Rose, también había sido un poco extraño adaptarse al hecho de vivir con su madre, pero para ella fue más sencillo, o al menos así lo sintió. Se preguntó si sería por todas las veces que había tenido que cambiar de casa, yendo de pariente en pariente. Pero lo que de verdad la maravillaba era que su madre, a pesar de ser una excelente bruja, supiera cómo usar todo lo que tenía que ver con muggles. Como esa mañana a mediados de agosto, cuando sonó un timbre que la sobresaltó.

—Calma, Rose, es el teléfono —le dijo su madre, parándose de la mesa de la cocina. Siempre comían allí desde que la señora Luna había regresado —Ya lo has oído antes.

—Perdón —se disculpó la niña —Es que no me acostumbro a las cosas muggles.

—Tu padre quiso que las tuviéramos —la señora Luna estaba a punto de levantar la bocina del teléfono, que estaba en una mesita en el pasillo —Dijo que a veces la mejor forma de llevar una vida tranquila sin magos latosos es vivir como muggle.

Levantó la bocina, saludó y luego se puso a conversar con entusiasmo. Rose terminó su avena y se levantó de la mesa, llevando sus trastes sucios al fregadero. Cuando salía de la cocina, su madre había regresado.

—Hally vendrá de visita —le informó a Rose.

La niña saltó de alegría.

—¡Al fin, alguien con quién jugar! —exclamó.

—Bueno, pero primero ve a cumplir con tus obligaciones —le recordó su madre.

Rose asintió, subió corriendo la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones y entró a la suya, dándole la razón a su madre en que tenía que darse prisa. Era verdad que ya llevaba más de un mes viviendo allí, pero debía admitir que el ser ordenada no era su fuerte. Se puso a tender la cama, guardar la ropa sucia que estaba en el piso en un cesto y al estar guardando las cosas del colegio en un baúl, escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Cinco segundos después, su madre la llamó.

—¡Rose! Ya llegó Hally.

Rose guardó los libros que tenía en las manos a la carrera y bajó a recibir a su amiga. Su madre y ella estaban en la sala, esperándola.

—Espero que hayas hecho lo que te dije —le dijo su madre.

—Acabo de terminar —aseguró Rose.

—Entonces las dejo, voy a estar en el estudio —la señora Luna se puso de pie —Necesito revisar los reportajes que saldrán en la revista la próxima semana y me va a llevar mucho tiempo. Rose, si se les ofrece algo, vas y me dices, pero tocas antes de entrar¿de acuerdo?

–Sí, mamá.

Las dos niñas se apresuraron a subir y entraron de inmediato a la habitación. La casa de Rose sólo tenía cuatro habitaciones y la niña había escogido la más sencilla de todas, que tenía por encanto una ventana circular de cristal multicolor que por su posición en la pared, daba la intención de estar en una buhardilla. Rose se sentó en la cama y Hally, en la silla de la mesa que le servía a su amiga de escritorio.

—¿Porqué se te ocurrió venir de visita? —quiso saber Rose.

Hally le contó que sus padres había tenido que ir al Ministerio y que a ella no le agradaba la idea de quedarse sola en la casa, sin nada qué hacer.

—Pues juntas nos divertiremos —aseguró Rose, sonriendo —Oye, prometiste que la próxima vez que nos viéramos, jugaríamos con el regalo que te dieron Frida y Ángel en tu cumpleaños¿me lo muestras?

—En realidad, no es nada del otro mundo —aseguró Hally, abriendo su mochila y metiendo la mano adentro —Es una baraja de naipes explosivos. Quería saber si tú has jugado con una, para que me enseñaras.

—¡Ah, es pan comido! —Rose miró la baraja que Hally acababa de sacar —Te enseñaré.

Las dos se pasaron un buen rato jugando cartas y riéndose cada vez que un pequeño estallido les dejaba la cara chamuscada. Al cabo de una hora, se cansaron de ese juego y Hally buscó en su mochila.

—Belle y Frank me regalaron un juego de ajedrez mágico —le dijo a Rose —Todavía no lo estreno¿jugamos una partida?

Rose asintió y la partida duró más de lo que esperaba. Rose era buena en el ajedrez mágico, pues cuando le tocó vivir con el tío Bill y su familia, él le había enseñado algunos movimientos y después de algún tiempo, podía ganarles fácilmente a su tío y a Frank. Pero no contaba con la mente rápida de Hally, la cual le hizo perder la partida en menos de diez movimientos.

—No sabía que fueras tan buena —le dijo Rose, cuando Hally estaba guardando el ajedrez —¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar?

—En el orfanato —respondió Hally —Era la forma más civilizada de pelear con Sunny¿qué no te lo conté? Cuando se cansó de fastidiarme diciéndome cosas desagradables, se le ocurrió retarme a una partida de ajedrez. Ella es muy buena, así que pensó que la tenía ganada. Me explicó las reglas básicas y nos pusimos a jugar, pero la vencí y cada vez que tenía oportunidad me retaba, diciéndome que ahora sí me iba a ganar. No tengo que decir que nunca lo consiguió.

Rose soltó una carcajada y entonces se escucharon unos golpes en la ventana. La niña se levantó, se subió a un banco de madera y alcanzó la ventana circular, abriéndola. Se hizo a un lado al ver que una lechuza blanca entraba a la habitación, con un pergamino atado a la pata.

—¿Es tu lechuza? —le preguntó Rose a Hally, volviendo a su lugar en la cama.

—Sí, es _Snowlight_ —respondió Hally, cuando el ave se le posó en el hombro —Debe traerme la respuesta de Sunny, ya era hora.

Le quitó el pergamino de la pata, le acarició la cabeza y la llevó cerca de la ventana.

—Vete a casa —le dijo suavemente —Ahí tienes comida. Yo iré en un rato.

La lechuza movió la cabeza, como si asintiera, y salió volando por la ventana.

—De verdad que esa Sunny me sorprende bastante —comentó Rose, observando a su amiga leer la carta —De no haberla visto en el callejón Diagon, defendiendo a tu familia, nunca lo hubiera creído.

—Ya te conté lo que le ha pasado —Hally acabó la lectura y guardó el pergamino en una bolsa de la mochila —Es lógico que después de lo que ha vivido, sea algo gruñona.

—Eso sí. ¿Y qué te cuenta?

—Que Snape sigue siendo un ogro para ella —respondió Hally, sonriendo —Todavía no se acostumbra a vivir con él. Si por ella fuera, regresaría al orfanato ahora mismo, pero cree que luego no volverá a tener una oportunidad así. A veces creo que está loca.

—Ya somos dos —afirmó Rose —No es mala, pero sí bastante astuta. No me extrañaría que quedara en Slytherin.

—Eso no se sabe hasta estar en el colegio —le hizo ver Hally.

—Sí, lo sé, pero sólo es un pronóstico. Puede ser que me equivoque.

* * *

Sunny no la estaba pasando bien, pero tampoco mal. A decir verdad, no podía definir si su vida estaba mejor o peor que en el orfanato, porque el estar al cuidado de Severus Snape tenía muchos contras, pero por cada uno, Sunny hallaba un pro que no podía evitar notar.

Por ejemplo, los primeros días la niña desayunaba lo que el profesor era capaz de cocinar, que casi siempre no era otra cosa que avena aguada. Sunny se hartó de ella pronto y un día se levantó muy temprano y quiso un desayuno que se le había antojado desde hacía días: _hot cakes_. En el orfanato le habían enseñado a hacerlos, así que en cuanto vio que su tutor tenía los ingredientes necesarios en su alacena, se decidió. Para cuando Snape entró al comedor, ella ya estaba desayunando y hasta le había preparado algunos. El profesor la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, pero se sentó y tomó su desayuno sin reparos para luego salir de la casa sin decir siquiera gracias. Para Sunny, el ver que podía desayunar lo que quisiera sin ser regañada era un pro, pero el contra estaba en que tenía que hacer la comida ella misma. Pero como le parecía que el beneficio era mayor que el perjuicio, procuró levantarse temprano todos los días, a partir de entonces, para hacer el desayuno.

Ése era sólo un ejemplo, pero había muchos más. La casa era otro. Era una casa pequeña y sencilla en Bloomsbury, lo que a Sunny le agradaba porque tenía cerca el Museo Británico. A ella siempre le habían encantado los museos, desde que era pequeña y se había colado a uno al huir de sus padres, antes de llegar al orfanato, asombrándose con todas las cosas bellas que otras personas eran capaces de hacer. La casa de Snape parecía que nunca había sido sacudida y ordenada como debía ser, por lo que Sunny, poco a poco, había intentado arreglarla desde que llegó. Abría las cortinas por la mañana, luego que su tutor salía a hacer cosas que ella ignoraba (y que la verdad ni le interesaban) y buscaba qué hacer para mejorar el entorno. No sabía si Snape se daba cuenta de lo que hacía o no, pero como el profesor no le dirigía la palabra mas que para lo indispensable, pues eso era lo bueno del asunto. Lo malo era que se sentía como sirvienta, pero eso era lo de menos, porque se divertía cambiando cosas de lugar, jugando con las cortinas al dejar entrar y salir la luz del exterior y sintiendo que esa casa era más suya que del profesor que la cuidaba.

Lo que no sabía era que todas sus acciones eran seguidas de cerca por el profesor Snape y que él sí se daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Por la noche, cuando regresaba de sus labores, se percataba de que sus muebles habían sido ligeramente cambiados de sitio, que las cortinas estaban sin polvo y que sus papeles, normalmente tirados por cualquier parte de la casa, estaban amontonados con cierto orden en el escritorio de su estudio, al fondo de la casa. Además, Sunny había tomado como afrenta personal que nunca hubiera en la casa más comida que la que él se le antojaba preparar, por lo que cocinaba cosas sencillas que la satisfacían e incluso, dejaba algo de comer para que él cenara. De verdad que esa niña era extraña, pues en lugar de quejarse o algo, hacía lo que fuera para pasarla lo mejor posible, le gustara a él o no. Así que decidió, cosa rara, darle un premio, pero para eso tendría que saber lo que le gustaba. Y para eso, admitió con pesar, tendría que convivir más con ella.

Una mañana, a fines de agosto, Sunny se levantó temprano como de costumbre y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Ese día quería algo sencillo, y pensó que uno poco de pan tostado con mermelada y té estaría bien. Se puso a trabajar, mirando de vez en cuando la cocina con una ligera sonrisa de orgullo. El día anterior había organizado y limpiado la cocina y tenía que aceptar que no le había quedado tan mal. A los cinco minutos, cuando ya tenía todo listo en la pequeña mesa redonda, vio que Snape entraba, cosa que la asombró al ver el reloj de pared de la cocina. Se había levantado temprano para ser un domingo.

—Buenos días —saludó la niña, sabiendo que no le contestaría.

Al sentarse, casi se asusta cuando escuchó la voz de Snape decir.

—Buenos días.

Sí que aquel día estaba comenzando de manera extraña, o al menos eso creía Sunny. No le dio mayor importancia y comió su desayuno sin hacer mucho ruido. Cuando terminó, llevó sus trastes sucios al fregadero y se puso a lavarlos. Oyó que Snape se ponía de pie, pero no escuchó pasos en dirección a la puerta, señal de que seguía allí.

—¿Qué va a hacer hoy, Wilson? —oyó que le preguntaba.

Sunny no volteó a verlo, pero estaba muy asombrada. Desde que vivía allí, nunca se lo había preguntado. Terminó de lavar la taza donde había tomado su té y la colocó con cuidado en el escurridor. Luego tomó el plato, pensando en si aquella era para Snape una forma de iniciar una conversación. Decidió seguirle la corriente con cautela.

—Supongo que lo mismo de siempre —dijo —Quedarme encerrada aquí.

—Y ordenarlo todo —agregó Snape.

Así que sí se había dado cuenta. Sunny sonrió y volteó la cabeza.

—Sí, ordenarlo todo estaría bien —confirmó.

—¿No tiene nada mejor qué hacer?

Sunny puso el plato limpio a un lado de la taza y se secó las manos con un trapo.

—Creo que no, esta casa es muy aburrida. No hay siquiera una fotografía; ni qué decir de una pintura o un buen libro.

Snape frunció el entrecejo. Todo eso le dio una idea, sólo rogaba que fuera buena.

—Hoy no tengo trabajo —comenzó —Y usted no tiene nada mejo qué hacer, así que... Aquí cerca hay un lugar que a los muggles les resulta interesante, con varias de esas cosas que nombró: fotografías, pinturas y creo que libros también. Wil... Sunny...

Ahora sí que Sunny casi se desmaya. Era la primera vez que Snape la llamaba por su nombre¿pues qué le pasaría por la cabeza?

—La llevaré al que llaman el Museo Británico —soltó Snape por fin, aunque parecía que le costaba un trabajo enorme decir aquello —Así que arréglese antes de que me arrepienta.

Sunny no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de alegría en su retraído rostro al tiempo que salía corriendo de la cocina y subía a su habitación, la cual estaba en la primera puerta junto a las escaleras. Aunque le parecía algo extraño y descabellado lo que acababa de suceder, no iba a perderse la ocasión de ir al Museo Británico. Se vistió con la mejor ropa muggle que tenía, que era poca, y bajó tan deprisa que casi se cae por las escaleras. Encontró a Snape en la sala, sentado en un sofá, ya vestido con ropa muggle negra, muy parecida a la que había usado para ir a recogerla al orfanato.

—No es por nada —se atrevió a decirle —pero estamos en verano. Se va a acalorar mucho con la ropa de ese color.

Snape miró a Sunny de arriba abajo y recordó que no se había tomado la molestia de comprarle a la niña más ropa que la que necesitaba para el colegio. Se puso de pie, sacó su varita y con un movimiento circular, señaló su ropa. Al segundo siguiente había cambiado de ser negra a ser verde oscuro.

—Eso ya es algo —dijo Sunny, encogiéndose de hombros. Notó que su ropa, al lado de la de Snape, se veía más deslucida que nunca, pero no dijo nada —Oiga¿está seguro de esto¿Ha ido al museo alguna vez?

—Sí, estoy seguro, y no, nunca he ido. Pero vámonos.

Salieron de la casa y caminaron en silencio un buen rato bajo el sol del verano hasta llegar a las afueras del museo. Entonces Snape vio que Sunny tenía la misma expresión que cuando había contemplado la entrada al callejón Diagon. Una de asombro y deleite por las maravillas que otras personas eran capaces de hacer. No sabía porqué, pero por un momento pensó que quizá el ser tutor de una huérfana como Sunny Wilson no sería tan malo después de todo.

—Después de dar una vuelta —le dijo a la niña, antes de entrar al museo —Podemos ir de compras. Esa ropa muggle que trae ya está muy vieja.

Sunny lo vio y sonrió con ironía.

—Sí, claro —contestó, cambiando la ironía de su sonrisa por tristeza —Como diga.

Entonces Snape pensó que se comportaba como un verdadero tonto, pero lo olvidó pronto al preguntarse porqué Sunny había parecido triste.

* * *

Al regresar a casa, Sunny subió lentamente la escalera, por lo cansada que estaba y las bolsas que cargaba. Para su sorpresa, Snape había cumplido su palabra y luego de dar una vuelta de dos horas por el Museo Británico y la parte de la Biblioteca Británica que albergaba, la había llevado de compras a un pequeño centro comercial cercano, donde ella pudo comprarse muchas cosas: vestidos, faldas, blusas, pantalones y unos pares de zapatos. Guardó todo lo mejor que pudo en el estrecho armario y bajó a buscar algo para cenar. Pero por enésima vez en el día, se sorprendió al encontrar a Snape cocinando. Deseando no indigestarse, se fue a esperar a la sala hasta que el profesor la llamó.

—Todo listo —dijo.

La cena no estuvo tan mal, consistente en un poco de sopa espesa con verduras e incluso hubo postre: panqué de almendras. Cuando terminaron, Sunny lavó los platos como siempre y dio las buenas noches, pero no se molestó cuando no escuchó respuesta. Se fue directo a la cama y se quedó dormida en poco tiempo, lo que Snape aprovechó para ir a su estudio y buscar algo en un cajón que cerraba con un hechizo. Lo abrió y extrajo de él una carpeta gruesa que el director del Orfanato Greenwich le había entregado. Era el expediente de Sunny, que nunca se había tomado la molestia de leer. Allí, en palabras muy frías, supo la historia de aquella niña arisca, indómita y orgullosa. Se estremeció ligeramente al hallar cierto parecido entre el pasado de esa niña y el suyo. También ahí halló la explicación a la costumbre de Sunny de arreglarlo todo y de porqué sabía valerse por sí misma: era porque cuando vivía con sus padres, tenía que ser así para evitar un regaño o un golpe.

Al saber todo eso sobre Sunny, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Snape sintió compasión por alguien. Y todo porque sintió que se estaba viendo en un espejo.


	14. Reunión en Saint James

**Catorce: Reunión en Saint James.**

Pasaron rápidamente los días y todos los niños que entrarían ese año a Hogwarts estaban ansiosos porque llegara el primero de septiembre, para poder conocer el magnífico colegio. También los mayores que tenían unos años en Hogwarts ya querían que llegara ese día, pues apreciaban mucho el colegio y todo lo que para ellos significaba. Pero Frida Weasley, por primera vez desde que había ingresado al colegio, no le daba tanto gusto volver.

Frida era una chica bromista y risueña, por lo que sus padres estaban preocupados por ella, ya que desde que había terminado el curso anterior, se había vuelto un poco callada y malhumorada. Apenas si aguantaba estar a solas con su hermano Ángel cinco minutos, siendo que siempre habían andado juntos planeando nuevas formas de diversión. Y para colmo, esta vez ni Ángel sabía lo que le pasaba. Todo aquel lío era muy extraño.

—Para mí que Gina sabe algo —le comentó Ángel a su primo John cuando todos los primos Weasley en edad escolar, incluido Dean Longbottom, se reunieron en La Madriguera el treinta y uno de agosto, para al día siguiente partir todos juntos a la estación de King's Cross —Recuerda lo que les oímos decir en Flourish y Blotts.

—Creo que tienes razón, pero aparte, yo sospecho de Dean —le confió John —Acuérdate que se quedó muy pensativo cuando le mencionamos el tema en casa de los Potter, en julio. Quizá deberíamos intentar sacarle la verdad a él, porque nuestras hermanas... Bueno, no es que les tenga miedo, pero cuando se unen contra nosotros son unas fieras.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Quizá, si lo chantajeamos un poco... —aventuró Ángel.

—No se dejará.

—Al menos hay que intentarlo.

Este par estaba hablando en un rincón de la amplia sala, sin ponerle mucha atención a sus demás primos. Frida y Gina estaban sentadas en el suelo, junto a la chimenea, comentando algo sobre unas tareas de Adivinación que debían entregar al empezar las clases. Dean le daba mantenimiento a su escoba, una Barredora 12, recortando algunas ramitas deformes de la cola. Rose, en cambio, estaba en una butaca sin hablar con nadie, pues pensaba en que su madre tenía mucho trabajo en su revista y por eso no la llevaría a la estación. En eso estaban todos cuando tía Angelina, con una sonrisa, anunció.

—¡Miren a quién tenemos de visita!

Todos miraron hacia donde la mujer estaba y vieron a los Potter entrar a la habitación. Hally pudo saludar con una sonrisa y un gesto de mano antes que Rose se abalanzara sobre ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Ángel, al ver que su madre arrastraba un gran baúl rojizo con dificultad, se puso de pie y fue a ayudarle. Tía Angelina le agradeció a su hijo y le indicó a él y a John que subieran el baúl a la habitación donde dormía Rose. Ambos muchachos obedecieron y cargándolo cada uno de una argolla, empezaron el ascenso. Los demás se quedaron para saludar a los Potter.

—¿Vas a ir con nosotros a King's Cross? —le preguntó Rose a Hally.

—Sí —respondió Hally —Lo que pasa es que mañana mis padres tienen trabajo en el Ministerio a primera hora y no pueden llevarme.

—¿Hay algún problema en el Ministerio? —les preguntó tía Angelina a los Potter.

—No, ninguno —aseguró la señora Potter —Es sólo que habíamos estado fuera mucho tiempo y ahora, con Hally, tuvimos que ponernos al día en algunas cosas. Además, creo que nos extrañaron. Por cierto¿tú los llevarás a todos a Londres mañana?

—Sí, este año nos tocó a Fred y a mí —tía Angelina se encogió de hombros –El año pasado les tocó a Bill y a Fleur porque era el último año que Belle estaría en Hogwarts. Como ahora es el último año de mis hijos y los de Alicia, lo discutimos y nos tocó a nosotros. Tengo la impresión de que George quería llevarlos, pero Alicia debía hacer un trabajo muy importante para entregarle al Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos y tenía que estar en el Ministerio a primera hora de la mañana. Como mañana acaban las vacaciones de ambas...

Y es que tía Angelina y tía Alicia trabajaban en la Asociación Británica de Quidditch, en el Departamento de Relaciones Públicas.

—Supongo que estarás un poco aliviada de volver al trabajo —supuso el señor Potter.

—Me gusta estar con mis chicos, pero admito que salieron igual a su padre —dijo tía Angelina con una sonrisa —Me cuesta trabajo seguirles el paso.

—Nos retiramos —anunció la señora Potter —Cuídate, Hally. Que tengas buen curso.

—Y escríbenos con frecuencia —pidió el señor Potter.

—De acuerdo, lo haré —prometió Hally, dejando que su madre y su padre le dieran besos en la mejilla —Los veré en Navidad, supongo.

—Nos gustaría —admitió el señor Potter y salió de la habitación con su esposa y tía Angelina.

—Hola, Hally —saludó Gina —¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Muy bien, gracias. Y estoy ansiosa porque sea mañana.

—No es para tanto —la tranquilizó Frida, agitando una mano —Aunque tal vez yo crea eso porque con éste, llevo siete años yendo a Hogwarts. En fin, como sea¿quieres salir? Es temprano y podemos jugar un poco de quidditch en un prado que está aquí cerca. Hay muchos árboles y los muggles del pueblo no nos verán.

—Lo que quiere es ver tu Saeta de Fuego 2.0 —le dijo Gina en voz baja —Ha pensado cómo verla desde hace mucho.

—Si es eso, no hay problema —respondió Hally, sonriendo —No he podido estrenarla, hay muchos muggles curiosos en donde vivo. ¿Invitamos a alguien más?

Gina asintió, jaló a Frida sosteniéndola de un brazo y fueron ambas al pie de la escalera.

—¡Hermanos! —llamó Gina melodiosamente —¿Quieren venir al prado a jugar quidditch?

Hubo un par de gritos de júbilo que a Gina le sonaron como a una afirmación. En tanto, Hally se acercó a Dean.

—¿Quieres venir a jugar quidditch? —le preguntó.

—Claro —aceptó Dean, guardando su equipo de mantenimiento de escobas voladoras —Sólo subo a guardar esto y regreso.

Se levantó, tomó la caja del equipo y haciendo a un lado a sus primas mayores, subió corriendo la escalera, donde casi choca con Ángel y John.

—¡Fíjate! —espetó Ángel de mal humor, dejando atrás a John y a Dean.

—¿Qué le pasa? —quiso saber Dean.

—Anda así porque Frida lo evita —respondió John, sonriendo —Hasta parece novio celoso.

Dean soltó una carcajada y siguió subiendo. Cinco segundos después, Rose y Hally también subieron para recoger sus escobas.

—Esto será divertido —aseguró Rose.

—Eso espero yo también —dijo Hally —En serio.

* * *

—Es algo serio. Creo saber quién es. O al menos de dónde viene.

En el Ministerio, la actividad bullía por todas partes. Pero en ese momento, al señor Potter no le importaba. De hecho, agradecía que hubiera tanta gente a su alrededor, pues eso evitaba que a él, a su esposa y al señor Longbottom los escuchara cualquier persona.

Estaban los tres en la oficina del señor Potter, un cubículo del Cuartel General de Aurores que si era posible, se veía más grande que sus vecinos porque el señor Potter se había tomado la molestia (rara en los aurores, que casi siempre estaban fuera en distintas misiones) de mantener ordenadas sus cosas. Aparte de la silla que el señor Potter ocupaba, había otra en la que estaba sentada su esposa. El señor Longbottom se encontraba de pie tras la señora Potter y le explicaba lo que había averiguaba para ellos sobre la nota que le habían dejado al señor Potter en el mostrador del Caldero Chorreante con la única pista que tenían: el sello.

—Según lo que me dijeron —siguió el señor Longbottom —mandé investigar el sello, para verificar que fuera de algún mago conocido. Y con lo que me dijo Hermione de que las serpientes emplumadas son parte de la mitología mexicana, empecé por ordenar que buscaran en México. Fue difícil sin tener una excusa, pero les dije que era para verificar unos rumores sobre la participación de ese país en un tratado y obtuve los datos casi de inmediato. Según parece, la serpiente emplumada es parte del escudo de Calmécac.

—¿Calmécac? —preguntó el señor Potter con extrañeza.

—Calmécac, en la antigüedad, era el nombre de la escuela de los poderosos en Tenochtitlán —recordó Hermione —Cuando estuvimos en México, buscando pistas de Ron, investigué un poco sobre las escuelas de magia de ese país, si es que existían. No hemos tenido noticias de magos mexicanos en mucho tiempo. Pero no me pidan que les diga más —añadió de repente —Es información reservada para el Departamento de Misterios.

—No es necesario, sé a qué te refieres —dijo el señor Potter —Creíamos que no había magos en ese país, pero encontramos algunos. Sólo que cuando quisimos saber dónde estudiaron, no obtuvimos respuesta.

—Pues nosotros sí tenemos registro de que sobrevive una escuela de magia allá —informó el señor Longbottom —Pero los registros más confiables están en España, así que le envié una lechuza a Penny y acaba de llegar su respuesta. Penny dice que Calmécac se mantiene en un secretismo riguroso desde los tiempos de la Conquista y después de eso, apenas si mantiene contacto con el exterior. España es uno de los pocos países con los que sostiene tratos constantes.

—¿Y eso qué tiene qué ver con el sello del mensaje que me llegó? —quiso saber el señor Potter —No es por nada, Neville, pero se hace tarde.

—A eso voy, perdona —el señor Longbottom sonrió —Verás, parece ser que Calmécac es muy parecida a Hogwarts en ciertos aspectos, como el de las casas. Su sistema educativo es distinto, pero también recurren a un sistema de selección para separar a los estudiantes con aptitudes similares. La serpiente emplumada representa a la casa de Quetzalcóatl, la cual, por sus rasgos, equivale a Ravenclaw en Hogwarts. Lo que significa...

—Significa que quien me mandó el mensaje estudió en Calmécac, en la casa de Quetzalcóatl—completó el señor Potter.

—Sí, es lo más probable —concordó el señor Longbottom —pero no mucho. No tenemos registros de que resida una bruja mexicana en Gran Bretaña.

Los Potter seguían en el mismo dilema. ¿Asistirían o no a la cita que les habían pedido en el parque de Saint James?

—Un momento —soltó la señora Potter, poniéndose de pie de un salto —Harry¿recuerdas lo que me contaste que te dijo el cantinero? Sobre que la mujer llevaba un niño.

El señor Potter asintió, pues lo recordó.

—Si el niño ha estado viviendo aquí, seguramente le ofrecieron un lugar en Hogwarts —razonó la señora Potter —Pero el problema sería conseguir la información...

—No creo —dijo de pronto el señor Longbottom, dirigiéndose a la salida del cubículo —Déjenmelo a mí. No creo tardarme más de media hora.

Y sin decir más, salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a sus dos amigos muy impresionados. Mientras esperaban, pasaron varios colegas del señor Potter a verlos y a decirles lo complacidos que estaban de tenerlos de vuelta en el Ministerio. No se había agotado la media hora que el señor Longbottom había dicho, cuando regresó agitando una hoja de pergamino en la mano.

—Por fortuna seguía allí —musitó el señor Longbottom, deteniéndose un poco para tomar aliento —Logré encontrar a Justin y le cobré un favor... Ya saben, Justin Finch-Fletchley, deben recordarlo del colegio...

Ambos Potter asintieron.

—Trabaja en el Departamento de Educación Mágica y ya tiene la lista de los que respondieron a las cartas de aceptación de Hogwarts. Le pedí una copia que tuviera la investigación básica de las familias de los nuevos y... bueno, aquí hay algo interesante.

Les mostró el pergamino, que por cierto era muy largo y casi rozaba el suelo. A la mitad, encerrado en un círculo, había el nombre de un niño.

—Este niño tenía padre inglés —les dijo el señor Longbottom —pero su madre es extranjera. Sólo con ver el nombre puede darse uno cuenta.

En efecto, el nombre del padre de aquel niño tenía una pequeña cruz negra al final, señal que ya había fallecido. Pero el nombre de la madre era por completo desacostumbrado en Gran Bretaña. El nombre era Abil.

—Recuerdo esa palabra —dijo la señora Potter —Es del maya, uno de los dialectos indígenas de México. Debe ser ella.

El señor Potter sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo y observó la parte inferior. _Abil N. G. _Sí, tenía que ser ella. El señor Potter se guardó el pergamino nuevamente y afirmó.

—Tiene que ser ella. Tenemos que irnos, Hermione.

—Yo aún tengo mis dudas —confesó la señora Potter.

—Yo que ustedes, me arriesgaría —dijo el señor Longbottom —Si yo pudiera, lo haría. Desde que Ron se fue, Ginny no sonríe como antes aunque intenta divertirse. Por favor, vayan.

Eso acabó de decidir a la señora Potter. Recogió su varita del escritorio y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos con presteza.

—Muy bien, vámonos. Ya casi dan las siete y tenemos qué cambiarnos.

* * *

El parque de Saint James es un buen escenario para un paseo nocturno, pues cuenta con una buena iluminación. En aquel momento, estaba un poco lleno a causa de las personas que iban de la _City _de Londres a sus casas o de personas que simplemente querían caminar un poco. Los Potter llegaron a buena hora, no sin antes pasar a su casa a cambiarse las túnicas por ropa muggle. No se arriesgaron a aparecerse, por lo que llamaron un taxi por teléfono y llegaron apenas unos minutos de retraso. Se preguntaban cómo iban a reconocer a quien los había citado cuando escucharon una voz con acento extranjero a sus espaldas.

—Puntuales, señores Potter.

Se dieron media vuelta y se encontraron con una mujer de cabello castaño muy corto y ojos grises de triste mirada. Llevaba un conjunto de falda y saco violeta y una blusa blanca.

—Mucho gusto —saludó, tendiendo la diestra, que estaba enfundada en un guante blanco. Su voz tenía un marcado acento —Soy Abil.

—Igualmente —correspondió el señor Potter al saludo, estrechándole la mano —Creo que no hace falta que nos presentemos.

—Efectivamente, no hace falta —aseguró Abil —Y veo que me mira de forma extraña, señora Potter¿qué pasa?

—Su nombre —respondió la señora Potter —Es poco común. Se pronuncia tal y como se escribe¿verdad? Cargando la voz en la _i._

—Sí, pero en este país tengo que cambiar la pronunciación a _Éibil _—la mujer se rió suavemente —Es lo que no me gusta del inglés, es un tanto complicado aprender las pronunciaciones. Pero por suerte, ya llevo algunos años aquí. ¿Les molesta si empezamos a caminar un poco? Así será menos probable que nos oigan. Lo que tengo que decirles es delicado... y muy complicado.

Los Potter asintieron y se pusieron uno a cada lado de la mujer. Ésta sonrió, pero se notaba cierta melancolía en su cara que la sonrisa no lograba borrar.

—Mi marido era inglés —contó, al cabo de unos pasos —Era auror como usted, señor Potter, y en una de las misiones que realizó en mi país, me conoció. Yo trabajaba en la Secretaría de Magia, que equivale a su Ministerio, y le ayudé todo lo que pude en sus investigaciones. Me lo agradeció y luego de eso, supe que se había mudado a México. Me buscó y me dijo que se había quedado prendado de mí —volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con más nostalgia que antes —Salimos un tiempo y en menos de un año ya nos habíamos casado. Yo era muy feliz entonces, pero algo se atravesó y mi esposo tuvo que volver a Inglaterra. Lo mandaron llamar para atender una grave amenaza en su país.

—¿Cómo se llamaba su esposo? —preguntó el señor Potter.

—Robert. Robert Graham.

—Lo recuerdo —dijo el señor Potter —Era una leyenda cuando yo ingresé al cuartel. Me contaron que había ayudado a detener a muchos mortífagos que estaban escondidos en el extranjero. Pero que había decidido mudarse a América para casarse. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

—Sí, ése era mi Rob. Como les decía, lo mandaron llamar para colaborar con la detención de los mortífagos que hubiera por allí, pues el tal Voldemort había vuelto. Cuando ese mago oscuro fue vencido, Rob volvió a México y me pidió que viniera con él a Inglaterra. No pude negarme, lo amaba demasiado, pero antes de nuestra partida sucedió algo. Una noche, llegaron golpeando a nuestra puerta y cuando Rob fue a abrir, encontró a un hombre totalmente exhausto y con la ropa descompuesta que pedía ayuda. Mi Rob era muy compasivo, así que lo metió a la casa, pero en cuanto estuvo adentro, nos atacó. Por fortuna, el tipo no sabía que mi esposo era mago, pero lo notó pronto al ver que se defendía y se desapareció. Cinco segundos después apareció otro mago y le preguntó por dónde se había ido el primero y si le había visto la cara. Rob no sabía si confiar en él o no y seguro el otro lo notó, porque entonces le dijo que era auror y que estaba persiguiendo al mago que lo había atacado. Rob tuvo que decirle que se había desaparecido sin poder verle el rostro y lo invitó a pasar para que le explicara el asunto. El mago aquel le dijo que perseguía al otro porque... porque era un asesino. Le contó muchas cosas y cuando se sintió más tranquilo, se alistó para irse, pero antes mi marido y él se presentaron. Al saber el nombre de mi marido, el mago soltó una exclamación y le dijo: _¡Vaya, un compatriota! Eres famoso¿sabes? Aunque no tanto como mi amigo Harry Potter. Si regresas a Londres, dile que Ronald Weasley le manda saludos y que volverá a casa en cuanto atrape a ese maldito al que persigo. _Luego de eso, se desapareció y Rob nunca lo volvió a ver.

—¿Pero porqué nos dice todo esto ahora? —quiso saber el señor Potter —Nosotros buscando una pista sobre nuestro amigo... ¡Y su esposo la tuvo todo el tiempo¿Sabe lo preocupada que ha estado la esposa de Ron y que su hija ni siquiera lo conoce?

—Sí, lo comprendo, y le pido termine de escucharme —Abil tenía el rostro serio, como para demostrar que no mentía —Mi esposo y yo venimos a vivir aquí una semana después de eso y él murió pocos días después, presa de un ataque mortífago. Yo pude verlo agonizante en San Mungo y allí me confesó todo. Me dijo todo lo que había conversado con el señor Weasley, incluyendo la razón para que estuviera persiguiendo a aquel misterioso mago que lo atacó y al que no había podido verle la cara. Yo la verdad quise decirles lo antes posible, pero no tenía acceso a su Ministerio porque Rob me aconsejó que por mi seguridad, no me registrara como residente y así, pues tenía que vivir como muggle. A duras penas pude investigar los movimientos de la comunidad mágica británica para averiguar de ustedes y descubrí que estaban ausentes. De verdad, lo siento. Debí buscarlos más.

—Pero díganos algo —pidió la señora Potter —¿Qué sabe usted de Ron?

—Lo acusan del asesinato de su hermano Percy —respondió —Y que desapareció poco después del crimen. Por las fechas que conseguí, lo que les cuento que pasó en México sucedió apenas unos ocho meses después que el asesinato se cometió.

Los Potter se miraron con sorpresa.

—Estábamos en México por esas fechas —dijo la señora Potter —¡De haberlo sabido...!

—No creo que haya cambiado nada —aseguró Abil —Cuando un mago no quiere que se le encuentre, no se le encuentra. Créame, lo sé. ¿Y sabe porqué? Porque después que Rob regresó al Ministerio, lo empezaron a acosar. Por eso murió como murió, porque quien quiera que ande persiguiendo su amigo, conocía a mi Rob y no descansó hasta verlo muerto. Entonces empecé a desear que no me encontraran antes de decirles lo que sé: que Ronald Weasley está persiguiendo al verdadero asesino de su hermano.


	15. Abil y Anom Nicté

**Quince: Abil y Anom Nicté.**

Los Potter no podían creer lo que oían. ¿Que Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo, se había marchado para perseguir al verdadero asesino de su hermano Percy¿Sin avisarles ni pedirles ayuda? Eso no podía ser posible.

—Según lo que me dijo Rob —continuó Abil —el señor Weasley estaba muy alterado cuando llegó a nuestra casa. Lo invitó a pasar para que se calmara y pudiera pensar claramente, pues como auror, sabía lo que podía pasarle en un arranque de ira. Su amigo aceptó y empezó a contarle que lo venía persiguiendo desde su país porque le había tendido una trampa. Y también a su hermano.

—¿Pero qué clase de trampa? —preguntó el señor Potter con desesperación.

Abil suspiró y siguió caminando. Observó los verdes prados y las alegres flores de Saint James con aquella mirada melancólica y pensó detenidamente en cómo contestar esa pregunta. Porque no era que no supiera la respuesta, sino que no sabía cómo la tomarían.

—Si no investigué mal, el señor Percy estuvo en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional antes de ser asistente del ministro¿no es así? Y luego de eso, se pasó al Departamento de Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia.

Ese comentario los Potter no se lo esperaban.

—Sí, eso es cierto —respondió la señora Potter —¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con...?

Se interrumpió al ver que Abil la veía con seriedad.

—Al ministro se acercaban muchos mortífagos encubiertos —dijo, sin más —Eso lo sabemos ustedes y yo. El señor Percy tuvo la mala suerte de estropearle los planes a un mortífago temerario que después de la caída del tal Voldemort, quiso matar al ministro.

—Nunca supe de eso —contradijo el señor Potter.

—Es lógico. Por lo que he sabido, el ministro de entonces le daba mucha importancia al hecho de guardar las apariencias¿o me equivoco? Seguramente no le convenía que se supiera que todavía había mortífagos merodeando por ahí.

—Pues está muy bien informada para haber estado alejada de nuestra comunidad —observó la señora Potter.

—No fue tan difícil saber estas cosas. Una vez que localicé unos cuantos sitios mágicos, de los más importantes, lo demás fue pan comido. Creo que debo empezar por allí¿sabe? El ataque al ministro. Creo que ese es el origen de todo. Luego que Rob me contara eso antes de morir, me puse a investigar a conciencia para no dar información incompleta y ayudar en todo lo posible a resolver el caso. Soy buena para encontrar pistas, no en vano trabajé en el Departamento de Inteligencia Mágica de mi país.

De nuevo se quedó callada, pero su semblante se veía triste. Seguramente evocar aquel relato también significaba para ella evocar los últimos instantes de vida de su esposo, al que se notaba que había amado mucho.

—El atentado contra el ministro fue poco después de la caída de Voldemort —continuó, cuando pasaban por el centro del parque —Algunos mortífagos estaban furiosos, ya se lo imaginarán... No se atrevían a atacar a Harry Potter porque eso hubiera sido suicidio, pero nada les impedía intentar tomar el control atentando contra el ministro. Así las cosas, este mortífago en particular tenía una fijación desagradable con el asunto de matar y sumándole a eso que era extranjero y que tenía un conocido en el Ministerio, le resultó fácil entrar al lugar miles de veces como visitante, para saber lo que necesitaba.

—¿Cómo sabe usted todos esos detalles? —inquirió la señora Potter con una expresión suspicaz que su esposo le conocía muy bien. Era la expresión que usaba cuando creía que había gato encerrado.

—Pasaré a eso en un momento —prometió Abil —El mortífago estuvo muy cerca de matar al ministro haciéndose pasar por funcionario de la Secretaría de Magia de mi país y su ministro, halagado porque México quisiera hacer tratos con Gran Bretaña, le dio acceso a su persona. El mortífago casi lo tenía cuando el señor Percy lo detuvo. Se arriesgó bastante, pero logró que el ministro no muriera. Pero no lograron capturar al culpable, por lo que el ministro decidió que el suceso no se diera a conocer. El señor Percy sabía que no dar a conocer lo acontecido era peligroso, había aprendido esa lección hacía tiempo, así que le confió todo a una sola persona: a su hermano Ron.

—¿Sabe porqué? —inquirió el señor Potter.

—El señor Percy consideró que siendo su hermano auror, podría ayudarle a encontrar al tipo y aprehenderlo por lo que había hecho. Con las pocas señas que tenía, el señor Ron no la tuvo fácil, pero había una seña del sujeto que era inconfundible y era lo único que necesitaba para investigarlo, aunque sólo lo hacía cuando su demás trabajo le daba la oportunidad. Casi había descubierto quién era cuando tanto él como el señor Percy fueron falsamente llamados a ir a las cercanías del Palacio de Buckingham.

—Nosotros siempre creímos que eso fue una advertencia para nosotros —musitó la señora Potter con algo de incredulidad.

—Lo era —aseguró Abil —El mortífago que les digo, tenía por conocido en este país al mismo que divulgó la noticia de que ustedes eran marido y mujer. Al menos eso sé.

—Vuelvo a lo mismo —dijo la señora Potter con obstinación —¿Cómo sabe usted todo eso¿Acaso se lo dijo su esposo, el señor Graham?

—Parte, pero aún no llego a eso —contestó Abil —El mortífago, al llegar al país luego de una prolongada estancia en su tierra natal, había sido llamado por otro mortífago para ayudarle a sus planes. Su intento de asesinato contra el ministro, fue un trabajo que le fue encomendado. Se había convertido en un asesino a sueldo —agregó, con un dejo de amargura en la voz.

—Pero estaba a punto de decirnos lo que sabe de lo ocurrido cerca del Palacio de Buckingham —intervino el señor Potter —¿Podría continuar, por favor?

—Claro, disculpe la divagación. En ese lugar fue llamado Ron Weasley supuestamente por un problema con un mortífago que según sus señas, era el mismo que su hermano Percy le había pedido buscar. En cambio, al señor Percy le dijeron que tenía que ir porque un mortífago estaba causando destrozos en ese importante punto de Londres y que los muggles podrían estar en riesgo. Por eso se encontraron y apenas habían tenido tiempo para intercambiar esa información cuando el mortífago mercenario apareció. Lo que pocos saben es que no iba solo. Iba con su conocido del Ministerio, el que le había ayudado a entrar al país y al mismo Ministerio sin levantar sospechas. Mientras el extranjero se encaminaba hacia el señor Ron, el otro se fue contra el señor Percy y rápidamente lo sometió. Amenazaron al señor Ron diciéndole que debía aceptar un duelo mágico con el mago extranjero. Si ganaba, le devolverían a su hermano sin daño alguno, pero si perdía, tenía que olvidarse de buscar al que había atentado contra la vida del ministro y del que dio a conocer la vida privada de los Potter. Como comprenderán, el señor Ron no tenía muchas opciones. Pudo haber intentado liberar a su hermano, pero por lo que había logrado saber del otro mago, del forastero, no podría escapar con vida. Así que lo único que le quedaba era acceder a tener el duelo. Pero los dos magos atacantes tenían un as bajo la manga. Un detalle sencillo que hizo que la trampa de verdad funcionara, tal como ellos querían.

—¿Qué cosa era? —quiso saber la señora Potter.

—Un intercambio de varitas —respondió Abil.

Se quedaron en silencio un segundo. Llegaron a un lugar especialmente concurrido del parque, donde había bancas para sentarse, y se detuvieron en una.

—El mago extranjero le dijo al señor Ron que tenían que intercambiar varitas para tener el duelo —explicó Abil, cuya voz sonaba ligeramente ronca de tanto hablar —El señor Ron se negó rotundamente, pues sabía perfectamente que sin su propia varita, no sería tan fácil ganar. Pero tuvo que aceptar al ver que el otro mago no dejaba de apuntarle a su hermano. Así que cambiaron de varitas, cumplieron con las formalidades y empezaron el duelo. Parecía que el señor Ron iba a ganarlo, pero entonces el mago extranjero le hizo un gesto a su compañero, ambos intercambiaron varitas en un parpadeo y el que tenía cautivo al señor Percy lo mató.

—Eso explica porqué la varita de Ron indicó como último hechizo la maldición asesina —dedujo el señor Potter —Pero no explica cómo es que no se halló rastro de más magos en el lugar. Y porqué nunca se verificaron los citatorios falsos.

—El hecho de que el señor Ron no estuviera mejor informado acerca del mago extranjero estropeó las cosas. Ese mago era un estudioso que creaba hechizos nuevos para los mortífagos con los conocimientos de su país y con algunos recientes inventos suyos, borró todo rastro suyo y de su colega y ambos desaparecieron. Al señor Ron no se le ocurrió otra cosa que seguirlos de la mejor manera posible. No podía ir contra el que estaba en el Ministerio, porque sabía que nadie le creería que era un mortífago, pero contra el otro sí. Además, había reconocido el idioma en el que había hablado: español. Así que fue a España primero, sin encontrar gran cosa. Fue entonces cuando decidió ir a México, pero lo único que encontró allá fue a mi esposo. La verdad es que no sé qué pensar de todo esto. Siento una enorme pena con los Weasley... Me siento de cierta forma responsable de todo esto...

—¿Podría explicarse mejor? —pidió amablemente el señor Potter.

Abil no respondió. Parecía sumida en sus pensamientos, como divagando algún detalle sobre el asunto. Negó finalmente con la cabeza y se puso de pie repentinamente.

—Lo haré en cuanto se me tome en cuenta para resolver este caso —dijo la mujer, con firmeza —Quisiera saber cómo puedo ayudar a que el señor Ron deje de estar acusado injustamente. Quiero dejar de esconderme y que mi hijo sepa que todo lo que hemos pasado en este país no ha sido en vano. Y quiero limpiar el nombre de mi familia.

Esto último no lo entendieron los Potter, pero no preguntaron. Por alguna razón, presentían que no obtendrían respuesta.

—Puedo intentarlo —dijo el señor Potter —El caso nunca fue oficialmente cerrado. Pero primero tendría que demostrar su identidad en toda regla. ¿Puede hacerlo?

Abil asintió.

—Y también tendría que arriesgarse a que el tipo que ayudó al extranjero siga en el Ministerio y la vea —agregó la señora Potter.

—No me importa —juró Abil —Ese tipo nunca supo que Rob me dijo todo antes de morir. Es uno de los últimos deseos de mi marido y tengo que cumplirlo.

—Una última cosa —dijo el señor Potter —De pura casualidad¿alguien más sabe todo lo que nos acaba de decir¿Alguien que pudiera apoyar su historia en un juicio?

Abil lo pensó por un momento y al cabo de unos segundos, asintió.

—La sanadora de San Mungo que atendía a Rob. Él la llamó como testigo para que cuando yo diera la situación a conocer, alguien pudiera respaldarme. Pero no sé si siga allí. Cuando cuidaba a mi esposo, esa sanadora estaba en prácticas.

—¿Cómo se llamaba ella?

—Finch-Fletchley. Susan Finch-Fletchley.

* * *

Las calles de Londres siempre están bien iluminadas cuando es de noche, pero aún así hay rincones que permanecen oscuros. Wimbledon, a pesar de ser uno de los lugares con más tradición en Inglaterra, tenía muchos ejemplos de esta situación. Hasta cierto punto, era un lugar sencillo que destacaba por la perfección que los muggles querían darle a sus hogares y a sus prados a cada momento. En un callejón que apenas tenía alumbrados sus extremos, permanecía oculto un hombre moreno, de cabello castaño muy corto y ojos oscuros que miraba a su alrededor con avidez. Parecía esperar algo. Tenía una varita en una mano y en la otra, una botella pequeña llena de un líquido de aspecto asqueroso que acababa de recibir de manos de cierta persona hacía cerca de una hora. No tardó mucho tiempo en ver que por extremo del callejón pasaba una mujer a la que al parecer, había estado esperando: alta, de cabello largo, semblante piadoso y honesto. Cargaba con un par de bolsas de plástico repletas de comida mientras tras ella, caminaba una niña delgada y de cabello oscuro de unos diez u once años. También la niña traía una bolsa y la arrastraba con torpeza, siguiendo a la mujer a toda prisa, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cualquiera que las viera hubiera dicho que eran muggles comunes y corrientes, pero aquel hombre oculto sabía que su vestimenta era pura farsa. Había estudiado muy bien a aquella mujer, su casa y sus costumbres, como para estar equivocado respecto a quién era.

—¡Al fin...! —susurró el hombre, saliendo poco a poco de su escondite. Puso la varita frente a sí y guardó la botella en uno de sus bolsillos, pues no quería perder su contenido. Era algo muy importante como para arriesgarlo. Se acercó lentamente a aquellas personas y alzó la varita con un rápido movimiento.

El movimiento fue advertido por la niña, quien dio un grito. La mujer dio media vuelta y al ver lo que sucedía, dejó caer las bolsas que llevaba y sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos: una varita. La alzó también y corriendo hacia la niña, gritó.

—¡_Protego_!

Lo hizo justo a tiempo, pues el hombre le había lanzado un hechizo que despedía una luz roja, el cual rebotó en una especie de barrera. La mujer llegó al lado de la niña, la tomó en brazos y dejando las bolsas completamente abandonadas, desapareció. La gente en las casas aledañas empezaron a asomarse por las ventanas, pues el grito y el choque del hechizo con la barrera habían causado un gran escándalo. El hombre no tuvo más remedio que volver a su escondite y refunfuñar a solas.

—¡_Me lleva..._! –susurró en español, ahogando el resto de la oración. No valía la pena decir palabrotas en ese momento —Ahora sí que la hice buena —continuó, en el mismo idioma y con cara de enojo —¿Qué le voy a decir al _pelos de elote_? Va a querer matarme. Pero antes de que eso pase, tengo que saber dónde está esa pariente mía. Tengo qué encontrarla.

Y acto seguido, desapareció.

* * *

Susan Finch-Fletchley se apareció en el interior del Ministerio de Magia, en un lugar que no pudo reconocer al principio. Era de noche y la mayoría de los magos que normalmente estaban allí se habían ido. Miró a todas partes, sin dejar de aferrar a su hija, esperando ver una cara familiar. De pronto, de una puerta a su derecha, salió un hombre de cabello y ojos castaños. Lo identificó enseguida.

—¡Justin! —exclamó, corriendo hacia el hombre con la niña todavía en brazos.

El hombre, al oír su nombre de labios de su esposa, levantó la vista de un trozo de pergamino que leía y se alarmó al verla tan preocupada.

—¡Susan! —soltó, antes de extender los brazos para ayudarla con la niña —¿Qué pasó¿Qué no estabas de compras?

Susan le explicó a su marido todo lo sucedido. No omitió detalle alguno, incluso recordaba con toda claridad que el tipo, en la mano que sostenía la varita, la derecha, tenía una especie de tatuaje de un animal del que no recordaba entonces el nombre. El señor Finch-Fletchley asintió cuando su esposa acabó su relato y la tomó del brazo.

—Hay que ir a hablar con los aurores —le dijo —Debes decirles esto. Seguramente es uno de los pocos mortífagos que quedan.

La condujo suavemente al nivel inferior del Ministerio y al llegar, caminaron unos metros. El señor Finch-Fletchley miró en todas direcciones, pero no encontró a alguna persona que pudiera hacerle caso; los pocos empleados que había estaban ocupados. Ya iba a retirarse cuando vio que en un cubículo cercano, se aparecían tres personas. Reconoció a dos y las llamó.

—¡Harry¡Hermione!

Los Potter dieron media vuelta al escuchar sus nombres y también lo hizo quien los acompañaba, una mujer morena de cabello castaño muy corto y ojos grises. Al ver a esa mujer, la señora Finch-Fletchley dio un grito ahogado y se retiró de ellos. Tenía los ojos fijos en la mujer con aspecto asustado hasta que la observó mejor.

—Es una mujer... —susurró la señora Finch-Fletchley, soltando un suspiro de alivio —Por un momento creí que era él.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber el señor Potter, entornando los ojos. El lugar estaba algo oscuro en esa parte del cuartel —¿Eres tú, Justin?

—Sí, soy yo —respondió el señor Finch-Fletchley —Vengo con Susan y Joan.

—¿Joan? —se extrañó la señora Potter.

—Mi hija —respondió el señor Finch-Fletchley —A propósito¿quién es su amiga?

—Se parece mucho a aquel tipo —murmuró la señora Finch-Fletchley, teniendo bien sujeta a su hija, quien veía todo aquello con cierto temor —Pero sus ojos son distintos.

—¿Segura? —quiso saber el señor Finch-Fletchley.

Su esposa asintió.

—Yo aún no entiendo qué pasa aquí —argumentó el señor Potter.

La mujer de cabello castaño y ojos grises miró a la señora Finch-Fletchley con atención. Parecía que sus palabras le decían algo.

—Señora —le habló, tendiéndole la mano amistosamente —Si la asusté, discúlpeme. Veo que no se acuerda de mí. Me llamo Abil Nicté Graham, mucho gusto.

—Nunca dijo que Nicté era su apellido —le dijo la señora Potter —¿Es una palabra maya, verdad¿Qué significa?

Abil no respondió. Seguía con la mirada fija en la señora Finch-Fletchley.

—¿Dice que me parezco a alguien? —le preguntó —¿A quién?

—A un bribón que la atacó cerca de nuestra casa —contestó el señor Finch-Fletchley —Susan acaba de aparecerse para decírmelo. Harry¿podrías ayudarnos? Hay que encontrar al tipo.

El señor Potter estaba empezando a moverse cuando Abil lo detuvo.

—No lo va a encontrar —afirmó —Si es quien yo creo, ya debe haberse ido. Señora —se dirigió de nuevo a la señora Finch-Fletchley —De casualidad¿recuerda alguna seña del hombre que la atacó, aparte de que se parecía mucho a mí?

—Tenía un tatuaje en la mano derecha —contestó la señora Finch-Fletchley —Era de un animal. Pero no recuerdo de cuál.

—Un jaguar —dijo la vocecita de Joan, sorprendiendo a sus padres.

—¿Lo viste? —le preguntó el señor Finch-Fletchley a su hija.

—Sí, papá —la niña asintió —Me acuerdo bien porque está en el libro muggle de animales que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños.

Abil suspiró con cansancio y cierta resignación. Levantó su mano derecha, que los Potter no habían notado que tenía cubierta por un guante blanco, y lo miró en silencio y con seriedad.

—Anom... —susurró con tristeza —¿Porqué escogiste ese camino?

—¡Ya la recuerdo! —exclamó la señora Finch-Fletchley —Usted era la esposa de ese auror tan conocido, Robert Graham... ¡Vaya! No sabía que se había quedado en el país. Pero no lo entiendo¿porqué se parece tanto a ese tipo?

Abil volvió a suspirar.

—Supongo que este momento es tan bueno como cualquier otro —musitó —Me parezco a ese hombre porque es de mi familia —confesó, alzando la voz —Su nombre es Anom Nicté... y es mi hermano mayor.


	16. El viaje en tren

**Dieciséis: El viaje en tren.**

El primero de septiembre amaneció despejado en la mayoría de Gran Bretaña. En La Madriguera, todos se habían levantado muy temprano para llegar a tiempo en la estación de King's Cross. En aquellos momentos las chicas desayunaban, mientras tía Angelina subía la escalera por tercera vez consecutiva para apresurar a los chicos.

—¡Dean, Ángel, John! —exclamó a todo pulmón —¡Dense prisa o no alcanzarán a desayunar!

Los tres se habían quedado charlando hasta tarde sobre la venganza que Dean quería aplicarle a Patrick Malfoy y por eso, ahora les costaba trabajo despertar del todo. Atándose rápidamente las cintas de los tenis, bajaron corriendo y se sentaron tan movidamente a la mesa, que tiraron un pan tostado untado con mermelada de fresa que estaba en el plato de Frida, directamente a los pies de su prima Rose, que estaba sentada a su lado.

—¡Fíjense en lo que hacen, tarados! —exclamó Frida con enfado, recogiendo el pan y llevándolo al bote de basura —A ver si para la próxima se duermen más temprano.

Como Frida había estado de un humor muy extraño últimamente, nadie le dijo nada. Además, los ánimos estaban exaltados porque tío Fred tenía dificultades para conseguir transporte y tía Angelina ordenaba pergaminos en un maletín, pues después de dejarlos a todos en King's Cross debía marcharse a su trabajo.

—Muy bien, entonces así quedamos —dijo tío Fred por el teléfono muggle que los hijos Weasley habían instalado en La Madriguera para las emergencias, y colgó —Ya está. Cuando los taxis pregunten a dónde ir, Ginny les dirá el camino. Es una suerte que viva en el pueblo.

Una media hora después ya todos estaba en el patio, con los equipajes listos y en espera de que los taxis muggles hicieran su aparición. La lechuza de Rose (a la que la niña le había puesto _Cloudy_) giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro, queriendo ver todo el movimiento, mientras que la de Hally estaba medio dormida, con la cabeza bajo el ala. Dean también tenía un ave, un cárabo común de manchas grisáceas que respondía al nombre de _Némesis_ y siempre parecía mirar a su alrededor de forma acusadora. Frida y Ángel, a pesar de llevarse bien y parecerse mucho, en animales diferían como el agua y el aceite: ella tenía una gata de angora blanca y él, una lechuza negra. En cuanto a Gina y John, ellos tenían gustos más similares en cuanto a las mascotas: ambos poseían gatos, pero el de Gina era un abisinio de pelaje oscuro y castaño mientras que el de John, era una pequeña siamesa de pelaje beige y orejas marrones. Todos los animales ya estaban en sus jaulas, lo que tía Angelina agradecía, pero Ángel no estaba muy contento con tener que estar cerca de tantos felinos. En realidad no era que le desagradaran, sino que era un poco alérgico a ellos. Pero trataba de controlarse lo más posible porque sabía que tanto su hermana como sus primos adoraban a sus mascotas y no quería que se preocuparan. Tenía qué admitir que _Whitedoll_, la gata de su hermana, le caía muy bien, pero no podía estar cerca de ella mucho tiempo. Lo mismo sucedía con _Greeny_, el gato de Gina, y _Galatea_, la mascota de John. Quien viera al gato de Gina podía entender porqué le había puesto semejante nombre a pesar de tener el pelaje tan oscuro que a veces se veía negro, y era porque tenía los ojos de un brillante color verde. En cuanto a _Galatea_, era por su pelaje casi blanco, como leche. Ángel miró por última vez a los gatos con una expresión incierta antes de que su madre anunciara que los taxis habían llegado. Negó con la cabeza pensando que ser alérgico a animales tan simpáticos era una verdadera injusticia y al abordar los vehículos muggles, buscó astuta y discretamente estar lo más lejos posible de todos aquellos gatos.

* * *

La estación de King's Cross estaba muy congestionada, con gente yendo y viniendo por todos lados. Hally nunca había estado allí como usuaria, pero una vez el orfanato había organizado una excursión para conocer la estación. Se acordaba que en su carta estaba incluido un boleto que indicaba que el andén de abordaje era el número 9¾, pero si no mal recordaba, no existía. Debía ser otro lugar mágico como el callejón Diagon. Consiguieron carritos para cargar los baúles y los deslizaron a lo largo de la estación

—Casi llegamos —anunció tío Fred —Ahora escuchen —dijo, cuando estuvieron junto a la barrera que separaban los andenes 9 y 10 —Iremos de dos en dos, si es posible. Frida y Ángel...

—¡Ah, no! —dijo Ángel en el acto, mirando de reojo la jaula donde estaba _Whitedoll_ —Si me haces pasar con mi hermana, seguro que me dice algo como: _¡Fíjate por dónde vas, tarado!_

Lo había dicho con una sonrisa en los labios, pero su tono de voz daba a entender que no bromeaba del todo. Tía Angelina soltó un suspiro.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —aceptó —Frida y Gina, pasen primero.

Ambas chicas obedecieron, lo que Hally aprovechó para observar con atención. Vio que las dos se acercaban a la barrera que separaba los dos andenes de la manera más casual posible hasta que la atravesaron y se perdieron de vista.

—Ángel, John —llamó tío Fred —Siguen ustedes.

Los chicos hicieron lo mismo que sus hermanas y pasaron al otro lado de la barrera. Luego le tocó el turno a Dean, quien pasó solo. Luego fue el turno de Rose y tía Angelina. Al final, no quedaban más que Hally y tío Fred.

—No te preocupes —le dijo el pelirrojo —No es nada del otro mundo.

Esas palabras tranquilizaron a Hally y guiada por el tío de Rose, cruzó la barrera sin temor. Al estar del otro lado, se encontró en un agradable andén donde se veía una locomotora de vapor roja, que lanzaba densas nubes por su chimenea. Había padres y alumnos por todas partes, despidiéndose y deseándose suerte. Frida y Gina se reunieron con unas compañeras de séptimo curso, mientras que Ángel y John fueron corriendo a encontrarse con un chico de cabello castaño rojizo y una mirada azul y traviesa. Dean, por su parte, empezó a llevar su equipaje a los primeros compartimentos del tren, ya que tenía que viajar allí por ser un nuevo prefecto. Rose y Hally, en cambio, fueron ayudadas por los padres de Frida y Ángel a buscar lugar.

—¡Hally, Rose! —las llamó una voz desde una ventanilla abierta: era Amy —¡Aquí hay lugar!

Las dos niñas fueron allí de inmediato, subieron el equipaje y las jaulas con sus mascotas a las rejillas portaequipajes y salieron a despedirse de tío Fred y tía Angelina.

—Gracias por todo, señora Weasley —dijo Hally.

—Sí, gracias por todo, tía Angelina.

—No hay porqué, niñas —respondió tía Angelina, sonriendo.

—Diviértanse mucho en el colegio —pidió tío Fred, con una sonrisa pícara idéntica a la que a veces hacían Frida y Ángel —Y escríbenos con frecuencia, Rose.

—Sí, tío Fred.

Las dos subieron al tren justo cuando sonó un silbato que indicaba que ya era hora de partir. Se acomodaron en los asientos frente a Amy y Ryo. Un traqueteo indicó que el tren empezaba a moverse y los niños pasaron los primeros diez minutos charlando sobre lo que esperaban de sus clases cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe y una larga melena castaña y ondulada atada en una cola de caballo llamó su atención.

—Espero que no les importe, pero no soporto a mis compañeras de compartimiento —Sunny Wilson se dejó caer a un lado de Hally —¡Son unas idiotas! Lo único que les faltó fue decirme descerebrada, y todo por ser una muggle huérfana. ¿Cómo pueden aceptar semejantes personas en Hogwarts?

—Así suelen ser algunas personas —reconoció Ryo, con una mueca.

—¿Has visto a Danielle? —preguntó Amy.

—Sí, dijo que vendría en un minuto —Sunny se encogió de hombros —Quería deshacerse de esas tipas de una forma más tranquila. Además, no la dejaban en paz por hablar de su Saeta de Fuego 2.0¿qué rayos es una Saeta de Fuego 2.0?

Hally le explicó con lujo de detalle lo que era una escoba voladora y de paso, también le contó sobre el quidditch. Cuando terminó, Sunny hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Vivir con un mago no es tan bueno como yo creía —confesó —Snape no es muy hablador que digamos. Nunca me dijo que existía el quidditch¿no les parece injusto? Todos van a tener una escoba menos yo.

—No será tan malo —dijo Rose —El colegio tiene escobas. Podrás aprender a volar de todas formas y ya después, tal vez consigas una propia.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —Danielle entró en ese momento al compartimiento, y se sentó junto a Amy —Por fin pude dejar a esas bobas sin que se pusieran a hacer un escándalo. Para mí que quedan en Slytherin¡son tan frívolas...!

—Hablábamos de las escobas —respondió Ryo —Sunny dice que ella no tiene una.

—Eso es una lástima —reconoció Danielle —Pero no es tan grave. Aprenderás a volar de todas maneras, hay clases de vuelo.

—Sí, es lo que le decía —Rose se estiró un poco —Por eso no hay problema. Aparte, nosotros podemos prestarte nuestras escobas cuando quieras.

—Gracias —respondió Sunny, algo apenada.

El viaje continuó por varias horas así, teniendo a mediodía la visita de una bruja delgada y rubia que empujaba un carrito de comida y golosinas. Todos compraron algo a excepción de Sunny, quien no llevaba dinero consigo. Snape se había hecho un poco más tratable desde que la había llevado al Museo Británico, pero de eso a que fuera generoso y le diera dinero ya era otra cosa. Entonces, Danielle se le acercó y le ofreció un pastel en forma de caldero.

—Si lo quieres... —le dijo, con una tímida sonrisa.

Sunny sonrió y tomó el pastel.

—Oigan¿alguien quiere una tarjeta de una rana de chocolate? —quiso saber Rose.

Pasaron un rato agradable comiendo toda clase de dulces (todos compartieron los suyos con Sunny) cuando se oyó un leve golpeteo en la puerta antes que se abriera y un niño alto y delgado de enredado cabello castaño asomó la cabeza. Tenía unos enormes ojos verdes de mirada seria y melancólica. A Hally se le hizo familiar.

—Disculpen —comenzó el niño. Tenía una voz demasiado seria y triste para su edad —Lo que pasa es que... Quisiera cambiar de compartimiento. Mis compañeros no son muy agradables.

—Pasa —le dijo Ryo, haciéndole un hueco entre él y Amy —Por cierto¿no te conozco?

—Creo que sí —respondió el niño, tomando asiento —Soy Henry Graham.

Hally recordó entonces. Lo había visto en la tienda de varitas mágicas y su varita era hermana de la de Ryo. Escuchó lo más atentamente que pudo.

—Sí, pero no es inglesa —respondió Henry, cuando Ryo le preguntó si tenía escoba propia —Mi mamá quería comprarme otra, pero le dije que saldría caro y que mejor esperáramos para el año entrante. Con la escoba que tengo podré hacer las pruebas para el quidditch.

—¿Y en qué casa crees que puedes estar? —preguntó Amy, doblando el pañuelo que estaba cosiendo y guardándolo en un bolsillo.

—Pues la verdad, no sé —admitió Henry —Mi papá era inglés y estuvo en Gryffindor, pero mi mamá es mexicana y no estudió aquí, sino en Calmécac, así que puede ser cualquiera.

—¿Calmécac es una escuela de magia? —quiso saber Danielle.

Henry asintió.

—Mis hermanos están en distintas casas —dijo Amy —Ernest está en Ravenclaw y Harold, en Hufflepuff, como mis padres cuando fueron al colegio. Yo también puedo ir a más de una.

—Pues mi madre y Sun Mei estuvieron en Ravenclaw —soltó Ryo —Papá estudió en Zen, una escuela en China, así que lo más probable es que yo esté en Ravenclaw.

—Pues mis padres estuvieron en Gryffindor —recordó Hally —Creo que estaré allí.

—¿Y tú, Rose? —preguntó Amy.

—Pues papá estuvo en Gryffindor —dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo —pero mamá en Ravenclaw. Puedo estar en cualquiera de las dos. Lo único que quiero es no estar en Slytherin. Sin ofender, Danielle, pero esa casa tiene muy mala fama.

—No hay problema —aseguró Danielle —Entiendo perfectamente.

En ese momento, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió sin previo aviso y un par de niñas, una castaña y una morena, miraron adentro con desdén. La de cabello castaño tenía ojos oscuros y pequeños, mientras que su acompañante tenía los ojos de un azul muy frío. La de ojos azules miró a Danielle y a Sunny.

—¡Válgame! —exclamó con sorna —¿Y por esta chusma nos cambiaron?

Danielle y Sunny hicieron gestos despectivos.

—¿Acaso te importa, Brandon? —le espetó Sunny, frunciendo el entrecejo —¿Porqué mejor no nos dejas en paz? Ya te soportamos bastante por un día.

—Vaya, vaya, la huérfana tiene agallas —dijo entonces la niña de cabello castaño, con una vocecita aguda y desagradable —No te creí capaz de tanto.

—Ya oyeron a Sunny, Scott, lárguense —pidió Danielle, lo más calmada posible —O si no...

—¿O si no, qué? —quiso saber la niña a la que Sunny llamó por el apellido Brandon —No puedes acusarnos con tu hermanito, Malfoy, porque entonces nosotras le diríamos que estabas juntándote con ellos —paseó la mirada por Ryo, Amy, Hally, Henry y Rose, deteniéndose en ésta última —¡Válgame¿No eres tú la hija de ese asesino, Weasley?

Al oír eso, Rose no fue la única que se enfureció. Pero fue Henry Graham quien tomó cartas en el asunto, sacando su varita y apuntándoles a las dos niñas.

—Por favor, señoritas —dijo, con una cortesía helada —Retírense. Si no, usaré la varita.

—¡Pero si eres de nuestra edad! —exclamó la niña a la que Danielle nombró con el apellido de Scott —No sabes usar hechizos aún.

—¿Quieren apostar? —retó Henry. De su varita salieron algunas chispas rojas.

Ni Brandon ni Scott quisieron quedarse a comprobar si Henry hablaba en serio. Salieron de inmediato, no sin antes dirigirle otra mirada despectiva a Rose. Cuando se fueron, Henry se acercó a la puerta, la cerró y volvió a su asiento.

—¡Hipogrifos! —soltó Ryo al cabo de unos minutos —Tú sí que sabes cómo imponerte.

—Mi mamá me enseñó que no hay que dejarse de nadie así —repuso Henry, como si lo que acababa de pasar no fuera la gran cosa —Me dijo que si no te defiendes, te comen vivo. Al menos aplica para los magos mexicanos, según ella. Quedan muy pocos.

—¿Conoces el país de tu madre? —inquirió Rose.

—No exactamente. He ido de visita a su pueblo, que está en un estado que se llama Yucatán, pero nada más. Aunque lo que sí sé es el idioma, y muy bien. Según sé, mi papá le pidió que me lo enseñara antes de morir.

Al oír eso, se hizo el silencio. Ninguno sabía que el padre de Henry estaba muerto. No tuvieron oportunidad de decirle algo, pues entonces la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez y aparecieron en el umbral dos niños altos y de mirada agresiva. Uno era de cabello negro cortado casi a rape y de ojos castaños. El otro, muy robusto, tenía el cabello rubio oscuro de aspecto sucio y ojos negros. Tras ellos, se encontraban las niñas que habían ido segundos antes. Todos los que ocupaban el compartimiento se pusieron en guardia.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó el que estaba casi rapado —¿Quién fue el que amenazó a mi prima y a su amiga con una varita?

Henry se puso de pie valientemente.

—Yo —respondió —Estas señoritas no querían salir del compartimiento cuando se los pedimos por las buenas, así que tuvo que ser por las malas.

La tranquilidad con la que había dicho todo eso asombró a los dos niños.

—No fue para tanto, Calloway —intervino Danielle, con una falsa sonrisa de tranquilidad en el rostro y dirigiéndose al niño casi rapado —Lo único que Henry hizo fue decirles que se fueran. Si tu primita se asustó por ver una varita de cerca, aparte de la propia, no es culpa nuestra.

Henry y compañía no pudieron contener una carcajada. Sunny le siguió la corriente a Danielle y se apresuró a agregar con sorna.

—Y su amiguita no se quedó atrás¡les hubieras visto la cara! Parece que habían visto a un fantasma persiguiéndolas con un hacha en las manos.

Estalló otra sonora carcajada, la cual se apagó cuando el niño rubio dijo con voz atronadora.

—A ti nadie te pidió tu opinión, huérfana sangre sucia.

—¡Desgraciado! —soltó Rose, sacando su varita. Tenía el rostro colorado.

—¡No te atrevas a decirle así otra vez, Sullivan! —gritó Danielle, fulminando con la mirada al rubio —Ni que tú fueras la gran cosa. Sé de muy buena fuente que tu madre viene de los barrios bajos de Londres, y no precisamente de magos. Así que no te des aires de grandeza, porque no te quedan¿entendido?

Tanto el rubio como el casi rapado miraron atónitos a Danielle, y las dos acompañantes también. Acto seguido, voltearon a un lado del pasillo y seguramente vieron algo que los espantó, porque se fueron de inmediato, pero antes el casi rapado fijó sus castaños ojos en Danielle, contemplándola amenazadoramente.

—Ya nos veremos las caras —aseguró y siguió a sus compañeros.

Lo que habían visto era a Dean, que caminaba por el pasillo haciendo una ronda. O bueno, más bien vieron la reluciente insignia roja y dorada que tenía prendida en el pecho, con lo que supieron que era prefecto. Dean se asomó al compartimiento y al ver la cara de su prima todavía roja de coraje, preguntó qué había pasado. Amy, la más tranquila del grupo, se lo contó todo y cuando terminó, Dean frunció el entrecejo.

—Me gustaría bajarles puntos, pero no se puede porque son de primer curso y aún no tienen casa —explicó —Pero no se preocupen, en cuanto los asignen, me haré cargo. Por cierto, ya casi llegamos, así que vayan poniéndose las túnicas, por favor.

Y sin decir más, salió del compartimiento y siguió su ronda. El grupo se miró con extrañeza.

—Chicas¿porqué no se cambian ustedes primero? —propuso Henry, dirigiéndose a la puerta del compartimiento —Ryo¿me acompañarías a donde está mi equipaje? Tengo que ver si _Balam _está bien, con eso de que se quedó con los _simpáticos_ que acaban de salir...

—¿Quién es _Balam_? —preguntó Ryo, saliendo del compartimiento con Henry.

—Mi halcón —respondió Henry, al llegar a la puerta de un compartimiento en la orilla del vagón —Mi mamá me lo compró la última vez que fuimos de vacaciones a su país. Le puse ese nombre porque cuando se enoja, es tan fiero como un jaguar. _Balam_ quiere decir _jaguar_ o _brujo_ en maya, una de las lenguas que habla mi mamá.

Abrió la puerta del compartimiento y se encontró a los odiosos que los habían ido a molestar, Calloway y Sullivan, sentados con un juego de ajedrez mágico entre ellos y una partida a medias. No les hicieron el menor caso y Ryo y Henry a ellos tampoco. Henry se trepó al asiento libre y bajó una jaula, en la que había un ave de buen tamaño, parecida en cierta forma a un águila, de plumaje negro azulado y una especie de mancha blanquecina en la garganta, bajo el pico. Sus ojos eran negros y en aquel momento, veía a su amo con respeto y luego volteó a ver a Ryo moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado, como preguntándose quién era él.

—Es un amigo, _Balam_ —dijo Henry, captando la mirada de su mascota —Se llama Ryo Mao.

_Balam_ soltó una especie de chillido, un poco más fuerte que el de una lechuza, y miró a Ryo casi con el mismo respeto con el que veía a Henry. Ryo sonrió.

—¡Gárgolas! —exclamó Ryo —Esta sí que es un ave grande.

—Ahora que sabe quién eres y te vio, no te hará daño —Henry volvió a colocar la jaula de su ave en la rejilla de donde la había tomado —Si se le acerca cualquier extraño, podría arrancarle un dedo, por lo menos. Es bastante fuerte.

–¿Cómo es que te dejaron traerlo? –quiso saber Ryo, mirando de reojo a _Balam_, que en aquel momento tenía la cabeza en dirección a Calloway y Sullivan y los veía fijamente.

—Mi mamá escribió al colegio diciéndoles que era mi única mascota. Como algunas de sus costumbres se parecen a las de los búhos y las lechuzas, le dijeron que no habría problema si lo traía. Además, últimamente están dejando traer otros animales aparte de los acostumbrados.

Ryo asintió, pues recordó que antes de tener a su lechuza _Ming_, su hermana mayor había llevado de mascota a una lagartija que llevaba por nombre _Pekín_.

—¿Te parece si vamos a ver si las chicas terminaron? —preguntó Henry, trepándose de nuevo en su asiento para abrir su baúl —Así nos podremos cambiar.

—Me parece bien —respondió Ryo, pensando en que ésa era una buena oportunidad para hablarle del asunto de sus varitas, pero se contuvo al ver que Sullivan y Calloway, a pesar de seguir jugando, no se perdían nada de lo que decían. Henry, entonces, bajó del asiento con una túnica en la mano.

—Vámonos —le indicó a Ryo y ambos salieron del compartimiento, pero antes de llegar al que ocupaban anteriormente alguien chocó con el niño castaño —¡Perdón! —soltó por reflejo, y luego vio la cara de quien había chocado con él —¡Sunny!

La niña llevaba una túnica en las manos y tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Tras ella, en el interior del compartimiento, se veían a Brandon y a Scott mirándola, tapándose las bocas con las manos, conteniendo la risa.

—¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber Ryo.

—Nada importante, sólo que se rieron del aspecto de mi túnica —la niña se las mostró, y ellos notaron que estaba un poco descolorida, al menos comparándola con la que Henry llevaba —Lo que pasa es que Snape me la compró usada y por eso se están riendo las muy tontas... Pero en realidad no me importa, porque he usado ropa usada casi toda mi vida.

Los tres regresaron al compartimiento de sus amigos y luego que Sunny y las demás terminaron de cambiarse, les cedieron el compartimiento a Ryo y a Henry. Al terminar ellos, las niñas volvieron a entrar y se la pasaron platicando otro poco antes que sintieran que el tren perdía velocidad. Cuando se detuvo del todo, una voz se extendió por el tren.

—A todos los alumnos, se les pide que vayan bajando. Dejen mascotas y equipaje en el tren, se los llevarán por separado al colegio.

Los niños obedecieron y bajaron del tren, reuniéndose con otros alumnos tanto de primer curso (a juzgar por sus caras nerviosas) como de grados superiores. Vieron a Dean ayudar a una niña delgada y de cabello oscuro y a otra muy pequeña de cabello castaño claro. John y Sun Mei estaba más allá, imponiendo orden a un bullicioso grupo de alumnos de sexto curso que por los colores de los escudos en sus túnicas, eran de Hufflepuff. De pronto, una voz potente y ronca empezó a gritar.

–¡Los de primer año por aquí, por favor¡Nos iremos de inmediato al castillo!


	17. La Selección

**Diecisiete: La Selección.**

Habían llegado a una estación algo solitaria y se percibía una ligera llovizna. Quien llamaba a los alumnos de primer año a reunirse era un hombre enorme, por lo menos lo doble de alto que un hombre común, de cabello y barba castaños con algunas canas grises. Vestía un largo abrigo de piel y tanto éste como su demás ropa era color marrón. Sus ojos negros veían con simpatía.

—¡Vamos, los de primer año! —llamaba, agitando una lámpara en su gigantesca mano —Si nos quedamos más tiempo, acabaremos empapados.

—Es el señor Hagrid —le susurró Hally a sus amigos —El padre de Val.

—Ahora veo porqué ella es tan alta —comentó Sunny, con una media sonrisa.

Siguieron al hombretón por un camino oscuro a través de árboles altos y de follaje espeso hasta la orilla de un lago, donde los niños tuvieron la primera vista de Hogwarts. Era un castillo de magníficas proporciones, con torres y torrecillas por todas partes y de las muchas ventanas salía luz cálida y acogedora. Varios soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa.

—Niños, ahora quiero que suban a los botes —el hombre señaló unos botes pequeños a la orilla del lago —Sólo vayan cuatro por bote, no querrán caerse.

Obedecieron en el acto. Hally, Rose, Danielle y Sunny se acomodaron en uno. Ryo, Henry, Amy y una de las niñas a las que había ayudado Dean, la de cabello castaño, se subieron a otro. En un solo bote iba el cuarteto conformado por Brandon, Scott, Calloway y Sullivan.

A un gesto del gigante, los botecillos empezaron a navegar solos hacia el castillo y luego de un corto trecho, entraron a una cueva subterránea bajo el colegio.

—Bajen las cabezas —advirtió el hombre y todos obedecieron.

Llegaron pronto a su destino, desembarcaron y siguieron al hombre hasta la puerta principal, colosal y hecha de madera. El hombre la abrió sin mucho problema y se encontró al otro lado con un hombre de aspecto joven y de cabello castaño entrecano. Rose lo reconoció enseguida.

—¡Es el _profesor_! —le hizo ver a Hally.

Hally asintió para darle a entender que la había oído. El _profesor _les hizo un gesto a los alumnos, los guió a través del vestíbulo a una pequeña habitación y cuando los tuvo adentro, llamó su atención dando algunas palmadas.

—Buenas noches —saludó, con voz amable —Soy el profesor Lupin, y quiero darles la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Como la mayoría sabrá, antes que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor, tendrá lugar la Ceremonia de Selección para determinar la casa a la que irán. Las casas son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Vivirán con el resto de los integrantes de su casa como una familia, ya que cualquier cosa buena o mala que hagan, les harán ganar o perder puntos de su casa, según sea el caso. Y al término del curso, la casa con mayor puntaje se hará acreedora a la Copa de las Casas, la cual es un gran honor.

Hizo una pausa, y paseó su mirada melancólica por todas aquellas caritas ansiosas. Luego de tomar aliento, continuó.

—Cualquier casa a la que vayan será buena, sobre todo si ustedes actúan debidamente para honrarla como se debe. Ahora, con su permiso, verificaré que todo esté listo.

El profesor Lupin salió de la habitación, lo que aprovecharon los niños en la habitación para cuchichear entre sí. Algunos alardeaban en qué casa querían estar y muchos otros, los que venían de familia muggle, esperaban que la Selección fuera algún procedimiento sencillo para ellos. Luego de unos cinco minutos, el profesor Lupin regresó.

—Síganme —indicó, sonriendo leve y amablemente.

Los niños obedecieron y fueron tras él hasta unas puertas dobles, que el profesor abrió sin dificultad. Detrás de las puertas estaba el resto de los estudiantes, sentados a cuatro largas mesas. Los jóvenes miraban al grupo de nuevos con interés, mientras que al fondo del lugar estaba una quinta mesa, donde estaban sentados los profesores. Al centro, estaba una mujer mayor de aspecto severo, cuyo cabello castaño estaba recogido en un chongo apretado. Sus lentes cuadrados lanzaban algunos destellos de luz que provenían de la gran cantidad de velas flotantes que había en el lugar. Al voltear al techo, Hally se dio cuenta que era muy parecido al de su dormitorio en Londres: parecía que no había techo de verdad, sino una cúpula de cristal que dejaba ver el exterior. El profesor Lupin los hizo detenerse frente a la mesa de profesores y con un ademán, los mandó hacer una fila. Al estar haciendo los niños la fila, Lupin fue a un rincón y regresó enseguida con un viejo sombrero puntiagudo y un taburete. Puso el taburete en el suelo, luego el sombrero en el taburete y esperó.

Hally había leído algo sobre ese sombrero. Se suponía que era mágico, pero no se veía que lo fuera. Al cabo de unos segundos, el sombrero se movió, abrió un desgarrón que tenía, que parecía boca, y empezó a cantar.

_Tal vez no sea muy bonito, pero no te engañes._

_Soy valioso, soy un sombrero pensante._

_Si en tu cabeza me dejas ver,_

_Te diré de qué casa debes ser._

_Puedes ser de Gryffindor, la de los leones dorados._

_Todos ahí son valientes, nobles y osados._

_Puedes ser de Hufflepuff, la de los negros tejones._

_Allí van los leales, honrosos y dóciles._

_También puedes ser un Ravenclaw, un águila de bronce._

_Donde tu inteligencia y buen ojo te lleven a lo mejor._

_O quizá quieras ser un Slytherin, una plateada serpiente._

_Aquí la ambición te hará siempre vencedor._

_En sí no importa a qué casa vayas,_

_Siempre serás como quieras en la vida._

_No te dejes llevar por malos rumores y charlas,_

_Y siempre sigue lo que el corazón te dicta._

Al terminar la canción, los alumnos enteros aplaudieron, pero Hally y compañía notaron que había unos cuantos rumores de extrañeza porlos últimos cuatro versos. Tal parecía que el sombrero no cantaba algo así muy seguido.

El profesor Lupin se aclaró ruidosamente y todos guardaron silencio. El hombre sostenía un largo rollo de pergamino.

—Cuando lea su nombre, pasen al frente —les indicó a los de primer año —Siéntense en el taburete y les pondré el sombrero en la cabeza para saber cuál es su casa. En cuanto la sepan, se dirigirán a la mesa que más les aplauda —añadió, lo que causó algunas risas —Y sin más qué agregar, comenzaremos. ¡Alcott, Mary Ann!

Una niña de cabello castaño y lacio, con paso lento, se adelantó y se sentó en el taburete, donde el profesor Lupin le puso el sombrero. Pasaron unos segundos en total silencio.

—¡Ravenclaw! —anunció el sombrero en voz alta.

La segunda mesa a la izquierda estalló en aplausos. Ryo alcanzó a ver a su hermana ayudando a Mary Ann Alcott a tomar asiento.

—¡Blackson, Procyon! (1)

Semejante nombre le pertenecía a un niño de espeso cabello negro y nítidos ojos de tono azul violáceo, que tenía un porte entre elegante y altivo. Caminó al taburete con determinación.

—¡Gryffindor! —anunció el sombrero, luego de un brevísimo instante.

Procyon Blackson se levantó del taburete y caminó con una sonrisa a la mesa de Gryffindor, siendo observado por el profesor Lupin discreta pero fijamente. Luego de un segundo, continuó con la lista.

—¡Brandon, Hellen!

Brandon se adelantó con la cabeza erguida y un gesto de suficiencia.

—¡Slytherin! —dijo el sombrero.

Hellen Brandon se fue a la mesa que le aplaudía y se sentó junto a unos chicos que la felicitaban por haber quedado en su casa. Danielle vio que su hermano no era uno de esos chicos y frunció el entrecejo con desconcierto.

Pasaron unos tres alumnos más y de pronto se escuchó llamar a Calloway, Tyrone. Calloway se adelantó de la misma forma que Brandon y apenas si tuvo el sombrero en la cabeza cinco segundos antes que éste anunciara que el niño quedaba en la casa de la serpiente.

—Van dos —susurró Rose con un ademán de sarcasmo.

Hally asintió. Henry y Ryo, a su lado, estaban muy atentos a lo que decían y asintieron también. Amy, Danielle y Sunny, en cambio, parecían un poco nerviosas.

Sunny miró de reojo la mesa de profesores, donde ya había localizado a Snape en uno de los extremos. ¿Qué pasaría si quedaba en una casa que a él no le agradaba? Pues la verdad le daba lo mismo. Lo que le importaba era que la asignaran en una casa, que le confirmaran de una buena vez que era parte de Hogwarts y luego se preocuparía de lo demás.

—¡Combs, Simon!

—¡Hufflepuff!

—¡Creevey, Diane!

—¡Gryffindor!

La niñita de cabello castaño que había viajado en el bote con Amy, Ryo y Henry fue la primera Gryffindor que anunciaban. Salió corriendo a su mesa, donde Frida, Ángel, Gina y John la recibían con mucho alboroto, y se sentó a un lado de Procyon Blackson.

La selección continuó en esos términos. Muchos de los niños y niñas que pasaban se veían nerviosos, pero al oír el nombre de su casa se tranquilizaban un poco. La fila avanzaba sin ningún ritmo, pues a veces parecía que el sombrero sabía la casa a la cual enviar al estudiante de forma instantánea y otras, se tomaba su tiempo.

—¡Finch-Fletchley, Joan!

—¡Hufflepuff!

—¡Finnigan, Cecil!

Una niña de cabello color arena, largo y peinado en una trenza, pasó y se quedó sentada casi un minuto entero, hasta que finalmente fue declarada una Gryffindor.

Después de Cecil Finnigan pasaron algunos más: Fonteyn... Fullerton... Garrett...

—¡Graham, Henry!

Henry caminó con la cabeza en alto, pero procurando no parecer demasiado presumido. Estuvo con el semblante serio todo el tiempo que estuvo sentado en el taburete. Al final, una sutil sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando escuchó el anuncio del sombrero.

—¡Gryffindor!

Henry se levantó y se fue a su nueva mesa, sentándose con aspecto un tanto nervioso, pero sin quitarse la sonrisa del rostro. Sus amigos lo miraron con orgullo un minuto, antes de poner atención nuevamente a la selección, que ahora se centraba en Kent, Matthew. Luego, por fin, la lista de alumnos llegó a la letra _eme_, cosa que Danielle, Ryo y Amy habían estado esperando.

—¡Macmillan, Amy!

Amy pasó, se colocó el sombrero con ayuda del profesor Lupin y estuvo allí poco tiempo antes de ser nombrada una Hufflepuff. Corrió a la mesa donde estaba su hermano Harold, quien exclamaba que estaba orgulloso de su hermanita por primera vez en su vida, mientras Ernest aplaudía ruidosamente en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Se hizo el silencio cuando, después de que pasaron Mackenzie, Oliver y Malcolm, Vivian, se escuchó el siguiente nombre.

—¡Malfoy, Danielle!

Danielle se fue a sentar al taburete, se dejó poner el sombrero y esperó impacientemente el resultado. Sintió una extraña mezcla de tristeza y tranquilidad cuando el sombrero declaró.

—¡Slytherin!

—Ahí va una buena amiga –suspiró Ryo –Espero que no la echen a perder.

—¡Mao, Ryo!

Ryo se apresuró al taburete, tanto que casi lo derriba. Se sentó, le pusieron el sombrero y cerró los ojos, deseando que lo seleccionaran para la casa adecuada.

—¡Ravenclaw!

Ryo soltó un suspiro, se quitó el sombrero y luego de hacerle una leve inclinación de agradecimiento al profesor Lupin a la usanza oriental, se fue a sentar a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Sun Mei lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa.

—¡Excelente, Ryo! —le dijo al niño —¡Mamá se pondrá muy contenta!

—En ocasiones como ésta es cuando detesto el orden alfabético —comentó Rose, arrugando la nariz al oír nombrar a Olsen, Giselle —Van muy lento¿porqué no se dan prisa?

Pero al ir la lista de alumnos en la letra _o_, Hally supo que su turno llegaría pronto. Y así fue: sólo tuvieron que pasar aquellos con los apellidos Owen, Patterson, Perkins y Poe para que pudiera escucharse...

—¡Potter, Hally!

Todo el Gran Comedor se hundió en un murmullo de admiración e incredulidad, y unos cuantos atrevidos se pusieron de pie para ver mejor.

—¿Acaso dijo Potter?

—¿Esa niña tan insignificante es una Potter?

—¡Tiene que ser una broma!

—Yo no sabía que Harry Potter tuviera una hija.

Hally escuchó éstos y otros comentarios más antes que el sombrero le cubriera los ojos, pues al ponérselo el profesor Lupin en la cabeza, de inmediato notó que le quedaba grande. Inhaló profundamente, tratando de serenarse, cuando una vocecita empezó a hablarle en su mente.

—Vaya, vaya... —murmuró la voz —Veo muchas cosas aquí: valor, inteligencia, nobleza, una pizca de ambición... —Hally tragó saliva, pues ahora sabía, por la canción del sombrero, que la ambición era una de las principales características de los de la casa de Slytherin —Pero todo está encaminado a una sola cosa: demostrar que eres digna del apellido que llevas. Tienes una gran mente y quieres demostrar que eres alguien por ti misma... ¿Dónde te pondré?

Hally se estaba poniendo intranquila, pero se mantuvo firme. _Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, la enfrentaré, _pensó con determinación.

—¿Eso piensas hacer? —le dijo la vocecita, con cierto misterio —Bien, en ese caso, no sé porqué me tomo tantas molestias... Te les pareces tanto... A tus padres, quiero decir... Buenas personas, los dos me costaron trabajo al colocarlos... y creo que tú estarás muy a gusto en...

—¡Gryffindor! —exclamó el sombrero, esta vez en voz alta.

Hally sonrió al escuchar eso y se levantó del taburete procurando no tropezar. Se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, tomó asiento junto a Henry y disfrutó del recibimiento, aunque le daba un poco de pena que Frida, Ángel, Gina y John gritaran una y otra vez con todo el entusiasmo del que eran capaces _¡Tenemos a Potter! _Incluso Dean, al cabo de un momento de duda, se les unió soltando un silbido de júbilo bastante sonoro.

Hally le sonrió amablemente a todos los que la saludaban en la mesa de Gryffindor y volteó a ver las otras mesas. En la de Ravenclaw, Ryo alzó un pulgar en señal de aprobación y diciéndoles a los que estaban con él que la conocía bastante bien. Amy le sonrió con esa calma suya tan particular y le hizo un gesto de mano para decirle que le agradaba la decisión del sombrero. Danielle, a pesar de tener a su lado a Calloway y a Brandon, en cuanto vio que nadie la veía le sonrió y moviendo sólo los labios, le dijo _¡Lo sabía, Hally, lo sabía! _

Y en menos de lo que Hally imaginó, ya quedaban pocos alumnos por seleccionar. Pasaron Scott, Cloe y Sullivan, Arnold (que tal como esperaba Rose, quedaron en Slytherin), Tate... Visconti... Warren... y finalmente...

–¡Weasley, Rosaline!

Rose puso cara de susto, pero se dominó y fue hacia el taburete. Se sentó, esperó un largo rato con el sombrero puesto y fue consiente que muchas miradas se habían quedado en ella. Deseaba demostrar que era buena como su padre y especial como su madre. Y entonces...

—¡Gryffindor! —anunció el sombrero.

Los cinco Weasley que estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor estallaron en vivas y aplausos al por mayor y curiosamente, el primero en ponerse a celebrar fue Dean. Recibió a su prima con los brazos abiertos, para luego ser casi aplastado por sus primos mayores. Hally y Henry tuvieron qué esperar a que Rose se librara de todos sus primos para felicitarla y darle a entender, por medio de gestos, que estaban muy contentos por su selección. En las otras mesas, Ryo, Amy y Danielle también estaban felices. Suponían que el resultado hacía muy feliz a su amiga.

Y entonces, en cuanto los gritos y aplausos de bienvenida para Rose se apagaron, el profesor Lupin leyó el nombre siguiente, que de hecho, era el último.

—¡Wilson, Sunny!

Sunny caminó hacia el taburete, sin mirar a nadie para no alarmarse, pero alcanzó a ver que sus amigos cruzaban los dedos para que el sombrero tomara una buena decisión. Deseó no haber sido la última, pues sentía muchas miradas en ella y no todas eran agradables. El profesor Lupin le puso el sombrero en cuanto estuvo sentada y allí estuvo por largo rato. De hecho, los alumnos empezaron a ver sus relojes al percatarse que habían pasado más minutos de los acostumbrados. Aquella selección era la más larga hasta el momento. Pero de pronto...

—¡Slytherin! —dijo el sombrero en voz bien alta.

Cualquiera creería que los de Slytherin eran los más felices por ese anuncio, pero apenas si reaccionaron a tiempo y aplaudieron. Sunny le ayudó al profesor Lupin a quitarle el sombrero de la cabeza y antes de irse a la mesa de Slytherin, miró por un momento a Snape. Y no supo si lo imaginó o no, pero por una fracción de segundo creyó que el profesor le sonreía.

—Espero que sepas en dónde te metiste, huérfana —le susurró Scott a Sunny, en cuanto ésta se sentó —Ni creas que por ser de la misma casa te vamos a tratar bien.

—Cierra la boca —espetó Sunny.

El profesor Lupin se llevó el taburete y el sombrero. Cuando volvió, tomó asiento a la derecha de la mujer que ocupaba el lugar central en la mesa de profesores y esperó. La mujer se puso de pie y todos le prestaron atención.

—Ahora que hemos concluido con la ceremonia —dijo, con voz fuerte y clara —Sólo me queda desearles buen provecho. ¡Pueden comer ya!

Al instante, toda la vajilla en las mesas se llenó de comida y bebida, lo que maravilló a los de primer año que venían del mundo muggle, como Sunny. Snape la había estado vigilando todo el tiempo, agradándole que el sombrero la hubiera seleccionado para su casa y preguntándose porqué el gesto de asombro que hacía Sunny cada vez que veía algo nuevo para ella siempre lo invitaba a sonreír. Dejó ese pensamiento por el momento y empezó a comer.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Slytherin, Danielle se había levantado de su asiento y se había ido junto a Sunny, aprovechando que los demás parecían tenerle algo de repulsión y dejaban libres los lugares a ambos lados de la niña. Danielle observó a sus nuevos compañeros y luego dirigió sus opacos ojos azules a Sunny.

—Tarados —musitó —Oye¿no te asusta haber quedado aquí?

—No —respondió Sunny sin vacilar, sirviéndose un poco de pollo —Si alguien intenta hacerme algo, ni crea que voy a dejarme¿y tú?

—A mí no me importa —Danielle se encogió de hombros —Pero algo me preocupa...

—¿Qué cosa?

—El sombrero. Cuando me seleccionaba, dudó al enviarme aquí. Dijo que podría mandarme a Hufflepuff, pero luego se arrepintió.

—¡Bah! El sombrero está loco. A mí me dijo una y otra vez que no podía ver nada en mi cabeza, creo que por eso se tardó tanto. Al final, dijo que era una persona misteriosa que no se deja de nadie y que es orgullosa y me mandó aquí. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que es bueno que las dos estemos juntas. Así nos ayudaremos si el cuarteto de tontos del tren intenta algo¿no crees?

Danielle asintió con vehemencia y ambas siguieron comiendo. Unos asientos más allá, Patrick Malfoy veía a su hermana con cierto interés. No le agradaba que se estuviera juntando con esa huérfana de Wilson, pero no podía hacer nada. Desvió la mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor por algún extraño motivo y fijó sus ojos grises y fríos en los primos mayores Weasley. Allí, a la derecha de ese _pelos parados _de Ángel Weasley, estaba su hermana gemela, Frida. Recordó lo que le había hecho a finales del curso anterior y se preguntó porqué no podía olvidarlo. Cada vez que recordaba aquel incidente, que había sido básicamente una travesura a la que sus amigos lo retaron, sentía cierto remordimiento. Pero a la vez, percibía algo que había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo y que le causaba un poco de dolor. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un compañero de curso, a su derecha.

—¡Hey, Malfoy! —le dijo, con acento jovial —¿En qué piensas?

—En nada —Patrick echó un último vistazo discreto a Frida Weasley antes de bajar la mirada a su plato de carne con papas —Nada importante.

Todos en el Gran Comedor siguieron comiendo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Los de primer año empezaban a intercambiar datos y anécdotas. Diane Creevey, en la mesa de Gryffindor, contó cómo su único primo había llegado un día de julio diciendo a voz en cuello que había conocido a Harry Potter.

—¡Estaba muy entusiasmado! —contó, con una sonrisa —Y dijo que Harry Potter mandó saludar a tío Colin y a papá¡nosotros no lo podíamos creer! Y papá se puso muy contento. Dice que hacía años que no sabía de él.

—Entonces, tú eres prima del muchacho de la tienda de quidditch –supuso Hally.

—Sí, soy yo —Diane miró a Hally con timidez —Tío Colin y papá me pidieron que le devolviera el saludo al señor Potter en cuanto tuviera oportunidad¿podrías hacerlo por mí?

—Claro —aceptó Hally —Con mucho gusto se lo diré.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Ryo estaba haciendo amistad rápidamente con los demás niños de primer año de su casa, entreteniéndolos al contarles sus vacaciones en China.

—¡China! —exclamó asombrada Mary Ann Alcott —Debe ser más bonito en vivo y a todo color que en simples fotografías.

—¿Y has estado en la Gran Muralla? —quiso saber Edward Garrett.

—¡Claro que he estado ahí! Se ve muy impresionante, en serio. Al verla, te preguntas cómo es que pudieron construirla los muggles sin tener magia. Es de verdad increíble.

—Me consta —dijo en ese momento Karen Tate, niña regordeta de cabello castaño claro recogido en dos cortas coletas en la parte baja de su cabeza —Mi madre es muggle y es arquitecta. Hace edificios hermosos todo el tiempo.

En la mesa de Hufflepuff, Amy se estaba llevando muy bien con Joan Finch-Fletchley, Vivian Malcolm y Simon Combs. Se había ganado la admiración de Joan y de Vivian al decirles que sabía coser y bordar (comentario que salió a colación cuando Simon recogió un pañuelo con un ramillete de flores en una esquina del suelo a sus pies), mientras que Joan comentaba sobre el trabajo de su madre en San Mungo y Vivian asombraba con relatos sobre su padre, que era muggle y oficial de policía. Al cabo de una hora, durante la cual terminaron la cena y comieron el postre, la mujer en el centro de la mesa alta hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se puso de pie. Los alumnos guardaron silencio y voltearon a verla.

—Ya que iniciamos un nuevo curso, tengo unos anuncios que hacerles —la mujer miró en todas direcciones —En primer lugar, los de nuevo ingreso deben saber que el bosque en los terrenos del colegio está absolutamente prohibido. Y unos cuantos de los mayores también deben recordarlo —miró un momento a los cuatro mayores Weasley, quienes sonrieron ufanamente —En segundo lugar, como quizá algunos sabrán, a partir de este año se tomará en cuenta a los alumnos de primer año para los equipos de quidditch, para los puestos de suplentes. Las pruebas se llevarán a cabo en la segunda semana del curso y los interesados deberán hacerlas con sus propias escobas. Y por último, es mi deber informarles que el profesor de Encantamientos, el profesor Flitwick, se ha retirado después de años de enseñanza.

Varios alumnos soltaron alaridos de inconformidad. El profesor Flitwick era muy respetado.

—En su lugar, entrará un nuevo docente, pero al parecer —recorrió con una mirada severa la mesa que ocupaba —tuvo algún contratiempo, porque no ha llegado.

Precisamente lo estaba diciendo cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron de golpe y una figura delgada, envuelta en una capa violeta, se encaminó a la mesa de profesores con paso rápido, escurriendo agua por todas partes. Hasta ahora los alumnos notaban el sonido de las gotas de lluvia salpicando con fuerza las altas ventanas. La llovizna de hacía unas horas se había convertido en tormenta. La persona, con la cara cubierta por la capucha de su capa, llegó ante la mujer del asiento central y saludó con una voz suave y con acento extranjero, que se escuchó por todo el lugar al haberse quedado los alumnos en silencio total.

—Lamento la tardanza, profesora McGonagall. Aquí está mi disculpa.

Le extendió un pergamino a la mujer, quien lo leyó atentamente. Al cabo, se lo guardó en su túnica verde y extendió la mano.

—Bienvenida —dijo y volviéndose a los estudiantes, anunció —Permítanme presentarles a nuestra nueva profesora de Encantamientos, la profesora Nicté.

Al oír su apellido, la encapuchada se quitó la capucha y dejó al descubierto un rostro moreno de mujer, de cabello castaño muy corto y ojos grises de mirada melancólica y seria. Al verle la cara, sólo Hally escuchó la voz de Henry, asombrada e incrédula, exclamar.

—¡Mamá!

(1) _El nombre de _Procyon_ (que se castellaniza _Proción_) se pronuncia _Próucion_. Es el nombre de una estrella en la constelación del Can Menor, y junto con _Sirius Sirio_) es la más brillante del firmamento._


	18. Las clases

**Dieciocho: Las clases.**

La profesora McGonagall, con una mirada, indicó a la nueva profesora que tomara asiento en el extremo izquierdo de la mesa de profesores, a un lado de donde minutos antes se había sentado el señor Hagrid, en un momento de la ceremonia de Selección y sin que nadie se diera cuenta. La nueva profesora obedeció en el acto, acercándose una copa dorada llena de jugo de calabaza y bebió con avidez.

Los alumnos no sabían cómo reaccionar adecuadamente. Simplemente se habían quedado callados, tratando de asimilar la noticia. Aprovechando el silencio, la profesora McGonagall se aclaró la garganta y dijo.

—Hay algo más que debo avisarles. Para mayor control y agilidad en las clases de primero y segundo, algunas las compartirán todos los alumnos de un mismo curso.

Eso causó mucha sorpresa, sobre todo a los de séptimo curso, a los que sólo les restaba ese año en el colegio. Y eso que no les afectaba directamente.

—Esas clases compartidas se les darán a conocer mañana en sus horarios y por lo nueva de esta condición, no serán muchas. Y ya que está dicho todo lo importante, pueden retirarse a descansar. Mañana será un largo día.

Los alumnos empezaron a ponerse de pie. Mientras los mayores se adelantaban, los prefectos nuevos organizaban a los de primer año para llevarlos a sus dormitorios.

—¡Los de primer año, síganme! —les decía Dean Longbottom a los nuevos alumnos de su casa —Los llevaré a la sala común.

—Los llevaremos —corrigió una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos azules tras Dean. Sonreía con alegría —Vamos todos, formen una fila y sígannos.

—Gracias, Janice —dijo Dean con cierta dulzura y ambos empezaron a salir del Gran Comedor, seguidos por los de primero —No sabía que de verdad te interesara tu cargo.

—¡No seas tonto! —Janice rió suavemente —Si no puse mucha atención a las instrucciones que nos dieron en el tren, es porque todavía no podía creérmelo. ¡Mis padres se pusieron muy contentos! Con eso de que soy la única bruja de la familia...

Janice le sonrió y Dean asintió, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo. Caminaron por largos pasillos, subieron escaleras y cruzaron tapices que ocultaban pasillos tras ellos una decena de veces hasta llegar al séptimo piso, ante el retrato de una dama gorda vestida de seda rosa. Eran una pintura, pero se movía.

—¿Contraseña? —preguntó la dama del cuadro.

—_Dragón morado _—respondió Dean en el acto y el cuadro giró sobre unas bisagras que lo unían a la pared para cederles el paso.

—Ésta es la sala común de nuestra casa —empezó Janice, al tener a todos los de primero reunidos en una estancia con una chimenea de buen tamaño, cómodas butacas y en general, de aspecto acogedor —Sobra decir que no pueden darle la contraseña a nadie que no sea de Gryffindor. Ahora, por esas escaleras —señaló unas que estaban a su espalda —se sube a los dormitorios. Las chicas dormimos en la parte izquierda y los chicos, en la derecha. Suban a las habitaciones donde haya un letrero que indique que son las de primer curso y verán que ya están allí sus pertenencias. Y ahora, como supongo que deben tener sueño, les doy las buenas noches y los dejo libres, a menos que... —miró a Dean interrogante —¿Olvidé algo?

Dean negó con la cabeza, impresionado.

—Muy bien, pueden irse. Que pasen buena noche.

Los de primero se perdieron escaleras arriba. Henry llegó primero a su habitación, les dio las buenas noches a Hally y a Rose y entró al dormitorio junto con sus compañeros. Hally, Rose y sus compañeras siguieron un poco más arriba por la escalera de caracol hasta llegar a la habitación que decía _Chicas. Primer curso. _De inmediato entraron y encontraron camas con cortinas rojas y sus baúles y mascotas acomodados a los pies de cada cama. Rose de inmediato se echó en la suya, quejándose que fuera la más alejada de la puerta. Hally sonrió y fue a donde estaban sus cosas, que curiosamente era en la cama que estaba junto a la entrada y quedaba frente a la de su amiga, por lo circular de la habitación. Abrió una ventana, abrió la jaula de su lechuza y la dejó ir. Seguramente tenía hambre después de un viaje tan largo.

—Buena idea —dijo Rose, y también dejó salir a _Cloudy_. Enseguida volvió a su cama, revolvió en su baúl, sacó la pijama y comentó —Hally¿crees que las clases sean buenas?

—Sí, lo creo —Hally también se ponía la pijama —Pero no lo serán tanto si no nos levantamos a tiempo para ir. Tengo mucho sueño.

Ni ellas ni sus compañeras tenían muchas ganas de charlar, así que se acostaron y se durmieron casi de inmediato. Hally no dejaba de pensar, en algún rincón de su mente, en lo que le había oído decir a Henry cuando se presentó la nueva profesora de Encantamientos. ¿De verdad sería su madre?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los rumores siguieron a Hally todo el día, desde que salió de su dormitorio casi corriendo para alcanzar a desayunar. Sabía que pasaría porque sus padres se lo advirtieron, pero no acababa de hacerse a la idea. También susurraban cosas de Rose, pero ella apenas si podía quedarse callada. Su madre había tenido razón en decirle que no hiciera caso de nada, porque lo que oía no era agradable. Luego de diez minutos de andar dando vueltas sin sentido, las dos encontraron el camino correcto al Gran Comedor y con alivio comprobaron que tendrían tiempo suficiente para desayunar.

—Buenos días —saludó Henry con una sonrisa, cuando ambas se sentaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y empezaron a servirse —Se levantaron a tiempo, por lo que veo.

—¿Y tú? —quiso saber Rose, llevando un trozo de salchicha a su boca.

—Llegué hace cinco minutos —Henry se encogió de hombros —Casi acabo de empezar.

Señaló su plato, donde su ración de hojuelas de maíz con leche estaba casi intacta en el tazón. En ese momento pasó John Weasley, repartiendo los horarios por encargo del profesor Lupin. Hally y sus amigos vieron los suyos y los revisaron con atención.

—No creo que hoy esté tan mal —comentó Rose, sorbiendo su jugo de naranja —Historia de la Magia, Transformaciones, Encantamientos… ¡Maldición! —exclamó —Tenemos Pociones después del almuerzo con los de Slytherin. Será bueno ver a Danielle y a Sunny, pero dicen que Snape no es muy amable con los nuevos que no son de su casa. Veremos si es cierto.

—Al menos esa clase sólo es una vez por semana —le hizo notar Henry —La que quiero tener es Encantamientos. Oí que Flitwick era bueno, así que su reemplazo debe serlo.

—¿Qué quiere decir esto? —se extrañó Rose, al ver que el recuadro de su horario donde estaba la clase de Encantamientos cambiaba de color constantemente: primero era roja, luego azul, enseguida amarilla y por último verde, para luego empezar de nuevo la secuencia —Parecen esas lucecitas que ponen los muggles en sus árboles de Navidad.

—Clase compartida —dijo una voz a su derecha. Los tres voltearon y se encontraron con Dean, quien veía el horario que John acababa de darle —Los alumnos de primero de las cuatro casas estarán juntos en esa clase. Supongo que es para que todos conozcan de una vez a la profesora Nicté… ¡Vaya apellido¿Qué significará?

—_Flor _—respondió Henry en el acto —Es una palabra maya. Mi mamá me lo dijo.

—¿Tu mamá sabe ese dialecto? —se extrañó Dean.

Henry asintió.

—Es mexicana —aclaró, mirando sus hojuelas —Y además, maya. Sabe mucho de ellos.

Un batir de alas hizo que Henry se callara. Las lechuzas y búhos estaban entrando al Gran Comedor por pequeñas ventanas del techo y traían cartas y paquetes. Era el correo matutino. Muchas estaban mirando atentamente el techo, pero unos cuantos siguieron concentrados en su desayuno, entre ellos Sunny, en la mesa de Slytherin. Sabía que nunca le llegaría nada, puesto que no tenía nadie que le escribiera. Notó con cierta envidia como el búho de Danielle se posaba en su hombro y le entregaba una carta y deseó que alguna vez le escribieran.

—Seguro papá querrá saber en qué casa quedé —aventuró Diane Creevey, cuando una lechuza marrón aterrizó frente a ella, llevándole una carta.

En la mesa de Hufflepuff, Joan Finch-Fletchley recibía una carta por conducto de una lechuza gris que no conocía. La leyó de inmediato, mientras Amy, a su lado, comía tranquilamente huevos revueltos. Y en la mesa de Ravenclaw, Ryo veía cómo su hermana recibía una carta por medio de _Ming_, y no tardó en suponer que sería de sus padres, preguntándole en qué casa había quedado él.

Luego de unos minutos, el comedor se fue vaciando, pues ya casi era hora de las clases. Los de primero de Gryffindor se pusieron de pie casi al mismo tiempo y luego de que Henry le pidió a Dean indicaciones, se fueron al aula de Historia de la Magia.

De haber sabido lo aburrido que sería aquello, Rose habría deseado no entrar. El profesor de esa materia, el señor Binns, era un fantasma y tenía una voz tan monótona que provocaba sueño hasta en el más atento de los alumnos. O al menos eso pensó Rose hasta que vio que tanto Procyon Blackson, en la segunda fila, como Henry y Hally escuchaban el dictado del profesor con mucho interés.

—¿Cómo lo soportaron? —les preguntó casi una hora después, al salir de la clase y marchar a la siguiente —Yo casi me duermo.

—Rose, es Historia —dijo Hally, como si fuera algo obvio —Todo lo que tienes qué hacer es imaginarte lo que cuenta. Así se hace más entretenido.

—Hally tiene razón —agregó Henry —Así me enseñó mi mamá la historia de su país, la mágica y la muggle. Es más fácil cuando la relacionas con imágenes. Deberías intentarlo.

Llegaron a Transformaciones, que era impartida por un profesor castaño y de ojos verdes de apellido Lovecraft. Era de aspecto muy severo y al inicio de la clase, les dejó bien claro que con él, trabajarían muy duro.

—Las transformaciones requieren mucha concentración —aseguró con seriedad —Así que quien pierda el tiempo aquí, no podrá aprender nada correctamente y además, lo sacaré del aula y no podrá volver en un buen tiempo. Ahora, copien lo siguiente.

Agitó su varita y un par de gises empezaron a moverse a toda velocidad por el pizarrón, escribiendo conceptos y dibujando esquemas. Los alumnos los copiaron enseguida y al terminar, el profesor Lovecraft les mostró lo primero que harían en el curso: convertir un cerillo en una aguja. Trabajaron mucho y al final, sólo Hally, Henry y Procyon Blackson habían conseguido que sus cerillos, si bien seguían con su forma original, se volvieran un poco plateados. El profesor Lovecraft le dio a Gryffindor cinco puntos por cada uno y luego los dejó ir. Hally y Henry sonreían con modestia mientras sus condiscípulos los felicitaban a ellos y a Blackson por conseguir quince puntos para su casa.

—¡Hola! —saludó Ryo en un pasillo, camino a la clase de Encantamientos junto con sus compañeros de casa, que venían tras él —¿Qué clase tuvieron?

Henry le contestó y Ryo, luego de oírlo, soltó un silbido.

—A mí me tocó a primera hora —informó —Acabamos de tener Herbología con los de Slytherin¿me creerán que pasó algo gracioso? Calloway y Sullivan casi hacen que Edward Garret y Marianne Brigde se cayeran en un montón de estiércol de dragón, pero por suerte Sunny también estaba allí. Los asustó primero. ¡Hubieran visto cómo quedaron!

La campana sonó en ese momento y Ryo y los de Ravenclaw los siguieron. Los de Gryffindor se apresuraron a llegar a Encantamientos, donde encontraron a los de las otras casas esperando que les abrieran la puerta. Allí pudieron comprobar Hally, Rose y Henry que lo que les había dicho Ryo era cierto, pues Calloway y Sullivan tenían el cabello mojado, señal de que habían tomado un baño recientemente. Amy se les acercó a sus amigos, seguida por Sunny y Danielle.

—Acabo de enterarme de lo de la clase de Herbología —dijo Amy, sonriendo —Me hubiera gustado estar allí para verlo¡debió ser muy gracioso!

—Lo fue —admitió Danielle —Sobre todo cuando se levantaron.

—¡Apenas si me aguanté la risa! —soltó Sunny —Aunque bien merecido se lo tenían. La profesora Brownfield me quitó cinco puntos por eso, pero pienso recuperarlos.

En eso, la puerta del salón se abrió y apareció la profesora Nicté, luciendo una túnica color lavanda claro. Le sonrió a todos amablemente y les indicó que entraran. Hally y compañía escogieron unas bancas en la segunda fila, para tener buena visión sin estar totalmente al frente. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, la profesora se colocó tras su escritorio y paseó levemente la mirada por todas las caras, como si quisiera reconocerlas.

—Buenos días —saludó —Para quienes no lo recuerden, soy la profesora Nicté, la suplente de esta asignatura. Lo que veremos en este curso será… ¿Sí, que pasa?

Miraba hacia su derecha, donde estaban sentados la mayoría de los Hufflepuff's.

—¿Porqué dice que es una suplente? —preguntó Joan Finch-Fletchley.

—Sólo estaré este año —respondió la profesora —Bien¿alguna otra pregunta?

—Disculpe el atrevimiento —levantó la mano un niño de Ravenclaw, pelirrojo y de ojos castaños —pero¿es usted extranjera?

—¿Acaso se nota mucho? —la profesora rió suavemente —Pues sí, soy extranjera. Mexicana, para ser exacta. Bueno, cambiando de tema, voy a pasar lista. Cuando respondan, por favor alcen la mano para que los vaya conociendo.

Sacó una hoja de pergamino de un cajón de su escritorio y con pluma en mano, comenzó a nombrar a los alumnos, mirándolos con detenimiento en cuanto alzaban la mano. Pero al nombrar a Sullivan, no vio ninguna mano en alto.

—¿Sullivan, Arnold? —repitió, viendo en su entorno. Luego de un segundo, Sullivan levantó la mano —¡Ah, vaya! Creí que no estaba. ¿No dije su nombre lo bastante fuerte?

—Sí —respondió Sullivan burlonamente —Pero no suelo escuchar a indios.

Aquello hizo que todos se quedaran en un silencio absoluto. Henry se puso de pie.

—¿Porqué le dices eso a la profesora? —quiso saber. Se veía molesto.

—Haga el favor de sentarse, señor Graham —pidió la profesora. Henry la vio por un segundo y obedeció. La mujer dejó la lista y la pluma en el escritorio y sacó su varita —Señor Sullivan, no encuentro motivo para sus palabras, por dos razones. Primera, no se les llama _indios_ a los nativos de mi país, sino indígenas¿sabía?

Todos los niños, menos Sullivan y sus amigos, rieron ante tal corrección.

—Y segunda —continuó la profesora Nicté, apuntándole a una banca vacío de la primera fila con su varita —Si vuelve a hacer otro comentario así, le haré esto. ¡_Xólotl_!

Ante los ojos de toda la clase, la banca empezó a arder, pero no se consumía.

—Es un hechizo de mi país, muy complicado —explicó la profesora, regresando la banca a la normalidad, sin señas de fuego alguno —En los humanos tiene el mismo efecto, acalorándolos horriblemente, así que no se preocupe tanto si desafía mi advertencia, señor Sullivan, porque no morirá. Ahora, continuaré con la lista.

Acabó de pasar lista, les explicó brevemente los hechizos más importantes que estudiarían y luego de dictarles unos apuntes y las tareas para la próxima clase, los dejó salir. Al estar fuera del aula, todos empezaron a cuchichear sobre lo que habían visto.

—¡Salamandras! —exclamó Ryo al estar con sus amigos, en dirección al Gran Comedor para almorzar —Esa sí que es profesora. Ojalá nos enseñe algunos hechizos de su país.

—Ojalá Sullivan desobedezca a la profesora Nicté muy pronto —deseó Sunny —Me gustaría verlo retorcerse entre las llamas.

—Y eso no es nada —les dijo Henry —Los hechizos mexicanos para transformaciones son igual de impresionantes, si no es que más.

—¡Es cierto! —soltó Amy —Tu madre es mexicana¿verdad¿Y sabe cosas así?

—Dímelo tú —repuso Henry —Acabas de verla.

Los niños, a excepción de Hally, se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

—¿De veras tu madre es la profesora Nicté? —inquirió Ryo.

Henry asintió.

—¿Porqué no lo dijiste antes? —quiso saber Danielle.

—Creí que la recordaban, de cuando nos vimos en la tienda de varitas mágicas. Aunque para serles franco, a mí también me sorprendió verla anoche. Me dijo que había conseguido un nuevo empleo, pero nunca me aclaró que había sido aquí.

—Pero tu apellido es Graham —notó Amy.

—Mi mamá siempre ha conservado su apellido, sólo que en este país lo usa junto con el de mi papá, para que se sepa que estuvo casada con un inglés.

—¿Es en serio? —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Dieron media vuelta y se encontraron con Hellen Brandon y Cloe Scott, estando Arnold Sullivan y Tyrone Calloway a sus espaldas —¿Esa profesora inepta es tu madre, Graham?

La mayoría de los que estaban cerca de allí, en el vestíbulo, alcanzaron a escuchar, pues Brandon hablaba exageradamente alto. Henry mantuvo la mirada en alto.

—Sí —respondió sencillamente —Pero no es inepta¿algún problema?

—Sí¿algún problema, Brandon? —intervino Sunny, con expresión desafiante —¿Te asustó lo que la profesora Nicté puede hacerle a Sullivan?

—Tú no te metas, sangre sucia —espetó Scott —Nadie te llamó a la conversación.

Danielle y Rose estaban a punto de sacar las varitas con gesto de enfado cuando una voz grave y un tanto tétrica se dejó oír en todo el vestíbulo.

—Señorita Scott, cinco puntos menos para Slytherin.

Todos se quedaron callados. Snape iba saliendo del Gran Comedor, pero al parecer, lo había escuchado todo. Y lo increíble era que le hubiera quitado puntos a su misma casa.

—¡Pero profesor…! —replicó Scott, incrédula —Ella empezó —señaló a Sunny.

—No reclame ni mienta, señorita Scott, porque escuché todo —advirtió Snape.

Los Slytherin's presentes no podían creer lo que oían. Acto seguido, Snape se retiró del lugar, dejándolos muy intrigados, pero no más que el mismo profesor, quien se quedó pensando mucho en el asunto. ¿Porqué le había quitado puntos a una niña de su casa¿Sólo porque había insultando a Sunny Wilson¿Pues qué tenía esa niña que lo hacía actuar tan extraño?

* * *

Los de Gryffindor llegaron puntualmente a su clase de Pociones, impartida en una de las mazmorras, que no prometía ser muy buena pues la compartían con los de Slytherin. Los de la casa de la serpiente, por su parte, también tenían sus dudas acerca de si les iría bien, pues después de la escena que contemplaron antes del almuerzo ya no estaban tan seguros de la lealtad de Snape. Y entre una cosa y otra, Snape apareció en el aula, con un aire más hostil que nunca y ondeando su túnica negra al caminar.

—Bienvenidos a la clase de Pociones —dijo, con voz baja pero hosca. Los alumnos guardaron silencio en el acto —Muchos dudarán que esto sea magia, pues no necesitarán la varita para nada. Pero verán lo que una buena mezcla es capaz de hacerle a alguien. Claro, eso si son algo más que algunos tontos a los que me ha tocado enseñarles.

La clase seguía en silencio. Con un movimiento de mano, Snape sacó un pergamino y empezó a pasar lista, deteniéndose en el nombre de Hally.

—Otra Potter —musitó, con cierto desdén —Sí que el colegio no puede estar mucho tiempo sin celebridades¿verdad, señorita Potter?

Hally no comprendió del todo la frase, por lo que frunció el entrecejo. Recordó de pronto que Val le había dicho que ese profesor odiaba a su padre y se quedó callada.

Snape, al ver que Hally era diferente a su padre, siguió con el pase de lista. Cuando terminó, guardó el pergamino, sacó la varita y le apuntó al pizarrón, donde apareció enseguida una lista de ingredientes y unas instrucciones.

—Trabajen por parejas —ordenó —Empezaremos con una poción sencilla. Busquen sus ingredientes en el armario de estudiantes. Deber terminar en hora y media.

Los alumnos iban ordenadamente de un lado a otro, buscando ingredientes, pesándolos y vaciándolos en sus calderos. Diane Creevey estaba de pareja con Cecil Finnigan y tenían problemas para que el fuego estuviera a la intensidad correcta. Sunny y Danielle no parecían preocuparse; de hecho, Sunny se estaba divirtiendo. Hacer pociones era para ella como cocinar.

—Qué bueno que somos compañeras —le dijo Danielle al cabo de unos minutos —Así podrás ayudarme de vez en cuando.

Sunny sonrió y asintió, siguiendo con la preparación de la poción. Unos calderos más allá, Henry y su compañero de casa, Franco Visconti, hacían todo con esmero para que les quedara bien. Y en cuanto a Hally y Rose, apenas si podían seguir las instrucciones del pizarrón porque la cabeza de Calloway, que estaba sentado frente a ellas con Sullivan, no las dejaba ver bien.

—¿Segura que hay que poner esto ahora? —le preguntó Hally a Rose cuando ya casi tenían terminada la poción, sujetando un manojo de ramitas de espliego.

Rose estiró el cuello y por suerte, en ese momento se agachó Calloway, y así pudo ver el pizarrón por completo.

—No, espera, me equivoqué —Rose se colocó de nuevo bien en su asiento —No dice espliego, dice lavanda. Cinco onzas de polvo de lavanda.

—¡Ay, Rose! —suspiró Hally, poniendo un poco de espliego en el mortero y moliéndolo rápidamente —El espliego y la lavanda son la misma cosa.

—Disculpa, yo no lo sabía.

Rose tomó los polvos de lavanda que Hally le ofrecía para pesarlos. Cuando tuvo la cantidad necesaria, la echó al caldero y agitó la mezcla unas cuantas veces. Un agradable aroma salió de casi todos los calderos al cabo de la hora y media de plazo. La mezcla de Diane Creevey y Cecil Finnigan olía un poco a flores podridas y las de Brando y Scott y Sullivan y Calloway no se quedaban atrás: una olía a perro mojado y la otra, a pesar de que tenía el aroma correcto, parecía más lodo hirviente que otra cosa, siendo que la poción debía ser líquida y verdosa. Hally, Rose, Danielle y Sunny sonreían ante ese hecho, al igual que Henry, quien lo hacía distraídamente por estar muy concentrado.

—Bien, ahora pongan una muestra en una botella, bien tapada y etiquetada con las iniciales de los nombres de los integrantes de la pareja que la fabricó y déjenla en mi escritorio para calificarla.

Los alumnos obedecieron y un miembro de cada pareja fue a dejar la botella. Sunny y Danielle sonrieron con satisfacción al llenar su botella, pues estaban convencidas de haberlo hecho todo bien. Sunny fue a llevar la botella y se formó detrás de Rose.

—¿Cómo les fue a ti y a Hally? —preguntó.

—Bien —Rose llegó ante el escritorio de Snape y dejó la botella con cuidado en el mismo —Hally sabe mucho¿me creerías que yo no sabía que el espliego y la lavanda eran la misma cosa? Por poco se nos olvida ponerlo en la poción. ¿Pero para qué sirve?

—Para darle el olor —respondió Sunny, dejando su botella —Es un relajante.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —quiso saber Rose.

—Bueno, antes de vivir en el orfanato, estuve un tiempo con una tía, que tenía un huerto. Me enseñó todo sobre plantas que pueden comerse, plantas que sirven para curar y otras cosas más. Era de los pocos parientes buenos que tenía, pero estaba totalmente chiflada. Imagínate, una vez me mandó a regar sus plantas cuando estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Me dio pulmonía.

Salieron de la clase con cierta tranquilidad, luego de lavar los utensilios y recoger el material. El grupo se separó y se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes a esperar que fuera la hora de la comida. Estaban realmente cansados.

—Sunny¿puedo preguntarte algo? —le dijo Danielle, cuando ambas estuvieron en su sala común, una de tonos verdosos y estilo recargado en la decoración.

—Sí, claro —Sunny se dejó caer en una butaca, estirando las piernas.

—¿Recuerdas a tus padres?

Sunny se encogió de hombros, pero lo pensó seriamente.

—No muy bien, sólo imágenes borrosas —respondió por fin —Tal vez sea porque no quiero recordarlos. ¿Porqué lo preguntas, eh?

—Curiosidad, creo —dijo Danielle con el semblante triste —Mis padres son muy raros, y mi hermano también. A veces siento que no encajo con ellos.

—No me sorprende —soltó Sunny con desdén, pero procurando que la otra no la oyera.

Después de un rato salieron de la sala común y fuero al Gran Comedor para comer. No tendrían más clases por ese día, pero vieron a los de Ravenclaw y a los de Hufflepuff inquietos porque tendrían Pociones. Se sentaron a la mesa pero antes que pudieran servirse, escucharon unos estruendos provenientes del vestíbulo, seguidos por unos gritos de enfado y el estallido de muchas voces en una carcajada colectiva. Casi todos los alumnos que estaban comiendo y los que apenas iban a empezar, incluidas ellas, se pusieron de pie y se apresuraron a ver qué pasaba. Lo que vieron hizo que ambas se empezaran a reír también.

En un rincón del vestíbulo, Patrick Malfoy y sus compañeros del equipo de quidditch, bien conocidos por hacerles maldades a casi todo el mundo, estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza por una sustancia oscura y espesa, entre la que se distinguían motas de colores. Cualquiera la hubiera confundido a primera vista con lodo, pero los que estaban más cerca estaban corriendo la voz de que era chocolate y las motas coloridas, Grageas de Todos los Sabores y otros caramelos semejantes. Al parecer, los chicos se habían encontrado un paquete de golosinas que nadie reclamaba, por lo que se lo adueñaron en el acto y empezaron a abrir los dulces para disfrutarlos antes de comer. Pero por cada dulce que abrían, había un pequeño estallido y el dulce los cubría de pies a cabeza. Ahora, apenas podía saberse quién era quién, cosa que a los Slytherin's bañados en dulces no les hacía ni pizca de gracia.

—¡Quien quiera que haya sido, lo pagará! —gritó el capitán del equipo con rabia —En cuanto sepamos quién fue, le va a ir muy mal¡ya verá!

Junto con sus compañeros, se dirigió a los baños para quitarse todo aquello de encima, mientras los que los observaban se reían a carcajadas a su paso. El colegio en pleno estaba ahí, incluso algunos profesores, quienes no reían pero sonreían con discreción. No podían permitirse la risa con una broma semejante.

Entre todos ellos, había un grupito que se reía y celebraba la gracia más que nadie. Era un grupo formado por tres cabezas pelirrojas que no podían disimular su gusto al dirigirse a una mesa y ponerse a comer antes de sus clases de la tarde. Y que fueron recibidos como héroes en la sala común de Gryffindor después de cenar. Era más que evidente para los Gryffindor's que los autores de esa broma habían sido la mayoría de los Weasley.

—Se la debían a Dean —confesó Ángel con una sonrisa tímida, tras media hora de insistencia por parte de sus compañeros de casa —Lo que le hicieron el curso pasado antes de los exámenes no tiene nombre.

—Me alegra que Dean y yo no estuviéramos allí —dijo John, entrando en ese momento en la sala común. Había estado cenando —Hubiéramos tenido que castigarlos.

—Si por eso mismo lo hicimos a esa hora, hermanito —le dijo Gina, sonriendo con malicia —Tú y Dean estaban ocupados y así no podían culparlos de nada.

—Además, ni falta que hiciste, John —aseguró Frida —Dean fue un excelente aliado. Se sabía de memoria los horarios de los Slytherin's y los puso a nuestra disposición.

Dean, al oír el cumplido, se sonrojó un poco, sobre todo cuando Janice Edmond volteó a verlo en cuanto lo tuvo cerca y le sonrió. Cosa que Ángel y John no dejaron de notar con una sonrisa maliciosa y miradas de complicidad.


	19. El vuelo y la razón

**Diecinueve: El vuelo y la razón.**

La primera semana transcurrió con cierta irregularidad. Para el miércoles, ya todos sabían que la profesora Nicté era la madre de Henry Graham y que Snape, por primera vez en la historia, le había quitado puntos a Slytherin. Pero lo que todo mundo quería, al menos los de primer curso, eran las clases de vuelo, que empezarían el viernes en la tarde. Los horarios de esos alumnos indicaban, con destellos multicolores, que sería una clase en la que las cuatro casas aprenderían juntas.

—Genial —renegó Rose, al ver ese detalle en su horario —Si llego a hacer el ridículo delante de las insolentes de Brandon y Scott, me tiraré al vacío en pleno vuelo.

Estaban en el Gran Comedor, a la hora de comer del viernes, luego de un día particularmente duro al tener clase de Encantamientos, Transformaciones y luego, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con el profesor Lupin, quien era muy amable y claro en su cátedra. Rose, a pesar de saber volar, estaba nerviosa. Hally también, pero la alentaba el hecho de que su padre fue un buen jugador de quidditch (o al menos eso le dijo su madre). Por su parte, Henry permanecía tranquilo con el tema del vuelo, cosa que sus amigas no podían explicarse.

—¿A ti no te preocupa no volar bien? —quiso saber Rose, revolviendo sin mucho ánimo su plato de carne —Porque a mí, sí.

—No es la gran cosa —dijo Henry —Cuando voy de vacaciones a México con mi mamá, vamos en escoba porque no tenemos suficiente dinero muggle para los boletos de avión.

—¡Válgame! —se asombró Rose —¿Pero qué es un avión?

Henry empezó a explicárselo, cuando Ryo se acercó a toda prisa.

—Oigan¿oyeron las nuevas? —se sentó en medio de Hally y Rose —El profesor de vuelo será Viktor Krum, el famoso jugador búlgaro de quidditch¿pueden creerlo? Yo creí que estaría entrenando a la selección de Bulgaria para los Mundiales del año que entra.

—¿Cómo supiste eso? —preguntó Rose.

—Tus primas se lo andan diciendo a todo el mundo —Ryo señaló a Frida y a Gina, en el extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor cercano a la puerta —Dicen que sus madres se los contaron como secreto, pero que como ya estábamos en el colegio, pues que daba igual.

Rose observó a sus primas y sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Ella sabía que no había sido tanto por eso, sino porque no sabían guardar un secreto por mucho tiempo.

—¿Creen que volar sea fácil? —preguntó Diane Creevey al ir hacia los jardines —Nunca lo he hecho. Papá es mago, pero mamá es muggle y le daba miedo que me pasara algo.

—Tal vez —comentó Cecil Finnigan con una mueca —Mis padres nunca me compraron una escoba hasta ahora que vine al colegio y eso que los dos son magos.

—Mis padres tampoco quisieron comprarme una hasta ahora —intervino Amy —Y la verdad no los entiendo. A mis hermanos sí les compraron las suyas desde que tenían seis años y los dos resultaron muy torpes para volar.

—Debo admitir que Pat sí es bueno volando —dijo Danielle de pronto —Por eso está en el equipo de quidditch. Pero de eso a que sea el mejor, no. Una vez, practicando en casa, casi se cae de la escoba sólo porque se le atravesó un pajarillo.

Todos se rieron por la anécdota, pero Sunny estaba muy pensativa. Ella no estaba muy entusiasmada por el tema del vuelo y no porque no quisiera aprender, sino porque se sentía algo extraña cada vez que se daba cuenta de lo poco que sabía respecto al mundo mágico. Había resultado ser buena estudiante, pero no siempre podía responder tan bien como sus amigos, quienes habían resultado más inteligentes de lo que parecían. Trataba de no preocuparse demasiado, pero temía que si no era lo suficientemente buena, Hogwarts le diría un buen día que no podía ser bruja y la expulsaría. Dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando salieron del castillo, pues era un día nublado y se sentía cierto frío. Los alumnos de primero caminaron por largo rato hasta llegar hasta un área despejada donde estaban alineadas varias escobas, junto a las cuales había un hombre alto y de aspecto fuerte, con espesas cejas negras. Los miró acercarse y con un ademán, los invitó a darse prisa.

—Buenas tardes —saludó, sin mostrar rastro de acento extranjero —Soy el profesor Krum y mi materia, como ya sabrán, es el vuelo —Calloway y Sullivan sonrieron despectivamente, mientras que Brandon y Scott se tapaban la boca con una mano, para ocultar una sonrisa —Por favor, cada uno póngase a la derecha de una escoba lo más rápido que pueda.

Los alumnos obedecieron, sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de que la mayoría de las escobas estaban viejas y con los mangos algo astillados.

—Muy bien —dijo el profesor Krum, cuando todos le habían obedecido —Ahora, pongan la mano derecha sobre la escoba y digan con voz potente y clara _¡Arriba!_

Todos lo hicieron, pero fueron pocos los que a la primera, consiguieron que la escoba subiera a su mano. Hally y sus amigos, incluida Sunny, fueron de los pocos que lo consiguieron. Ni siquiera Brandon y su banda (que durante toda la semana habían alardeado que eran muy buenos para volar) pudieron hacerlo. La escoba de Diane Creevey se movió un poco en el suelo antes de acudir al llamado de la niña, Joan Finch-Fletchley hablaba con voz insegura, Mary Ann Alcott se desesperó y le gritó a su escoba algo como _Hazme caso, montón de ramas secas_ y todos soltaron una carcajada cuando a Franco Visconti la escoba le dio un tremendo golpe en la frente al atender su llamado. Al cabo de diez minutos, todos tenían su escoba en la mano.

—Ahora, viene la parte difícil —dijo el profesor —Tienen que montarse en la escoba y luego que les revise la postura, los llevaré a un vuelo de prueba. No hay mejor forma de aprender esto que haciéndolo. Despegarán dando una patada al suelo y estando en el aire, harán dos filas, una de niñas y otra de niños. Les digo todo esto ahora porque allá arriba —apuntó con un dedo al cielo —no podrán escucharme con claridad.

Se puso a revisar la forma en la que todos montaban, corrigiendo a Brandon y a su banda de inmediato, lo que alegró mucho a Hally y a Rose. Al cabo de unos minutos, el profesor montó en su propia escoba y sonó el silbato. Los alumnos dieron la patada requerida y ascendieron. Para algunos fue más de lo que esperaban y soltaron un grito de susto, en cambio otros estaban de lo más contentos y pronto atendieron la orden del profesor Krum y comenzaron a formar la fila. Hally le hizo una seña a Rose y ésta la siguió, repitiéndole la seña a Amy. Amy captó y siguió a Rose, colocándose detrás de ella y al estar donde debía en la fila, volteó y le hizo una seña por encima de su hombro a Danielle. La rubia asintió y se colocó atrás de Amy y al llegar, le hizo una seña a Sunny. La niña, que al parecer no tenía muchos problemas con la escoba, captó la indicación y fue a ponerse atrás de Danielle, pero entonces Scott se le cerró y se metió en la fila, haciendo que Sunny hiciera una parada brusca, con lo que casi se cae de lado. Soltó un grito de sorpresa que el profesor Krum oyó, porque levantó un brazo para que se detuvieran ambas filas y al ser obedecido, dio media vuelta y observó detenidamente a los estudiantes. La fila de niños estaba casi formada por la intervención de Ryo, Henry y un niño de Slytherin de cabello castaño claro, pero la de niñas estaba a medias por el impulso precipitado de Scott.

—¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber, dirigiéndose al punto donde la fila de niñas se interrumpía.

—¡Scott se le cerró a Sunny, profesor! —dijo Danielle de inmediato.

—¿Es cierto eso, señorita Scott? —preguntó el profesor.

Como era lógico, Scott lo negó, pero entonces el niño de Slytherin de cabello castaño claro que había estado ayudando a Henry y Ryo, de grandes ojos grises, intervino.

—Eso no es cierto, profesor. Yo la vi cuando se metió a la fila cuando no le tocaba.

—¿Cuando no le tocaba? —se extrañó el profesor Krum.

El niño le explicó la forma en la que Hally había empezado a transmitirle una especie de mensaje a Rose para formarse ordenadamente y luego cómo las demás lo entendieron y lo fueron repitiendo. El profesor Krum escuchó atentamente, al tiempo que Scott miraba a aquel niño con desprecio. Cuando el niño terminó su relato, el profesor tenía el entrecejo fruncido y la cabeza inclinada, en actitud reflexiva.

—Continuemos con el ejercicio —dijo finalmente, volviendo a su posición —Señorita Scott, tendrá que dejarle su lugar —señaló a Sunny —y esperar su turno para acoplarse en la fila. En cuanto acabemos, sabrán lo que decidí sobre este asunto.

La mayor parte de las niñas sonrieron al ver que habían puesto a Scott en su lugar y siguieron usando la seña de Hally para hacer la fila, habiéndose puesto de nuevo en movimiento. Los niños acabaron casi al mismo tiempo que sus compañeras, y todo porque Sullivan confundió a todos al no hacerle caso a la señal de Henry de no volar muy deprisa y se puso detrás de Simon Combs con brusquedad. Al ver que los todos los alumnos volaban con cierta regularidad, les hizo un ademán con el brazo y empezó a descender. Los estudiantes lo siguieron, fijándose muy bien cómo aterrizaba para poder hacerlo ellos. Casi todos pudieron aterrizar sin problemas, menos el niño de Slytherin de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises, al que Sunny pudo ayudar por estar a punto de aterrizar a su lado.

—Gracias —le dijo el niño, con una tímida sonrisa.

Sunny se encogió de hombros.

—No es nada —respondió, estando ambos en el suelo —Ya estamos a mano.

Las últimas en descender fueron Brandon y Hally. Brandon empezó a acelerar, queriendo bajar antes que Hally, pero ésta descubrió sus intenciones y aceleró también. Hubo un grito ahogado entre todos los alumnos cuando ambas parecían a punto de estrellarse, pero Hally hizo un viraje en el último segundo y ascendió un poco para aterrizar sin problemas. Brandon no tuvo tanta suerte, pues casi se cae al no haber medido bien sus distancias y aterrizó dando traspiés. El profesor Krum las miraba con ojo crítico, sobre todo a Hally. No las había detenido, pero tenía que dejar claro que ese tipo de cosas no debían hacerse.

—No quiero verlas hacer eso otra vez, señoritas —les advirtió severamente —Al menos no en mi clase. Deberían guardar esas exhibiciones para los partidos de quidditch.

Hally asintió suavemente, mientras que Brandon no hizo más que hacer un gesto despectivo. Entonces, el profesor se dirigió a Scott.

—En cuanto a su asunto, señorita Scott, temo que tendré que quitarle diez puntos a su casa. Por su precipitación, no sólo interrumpió el buen curso del ejercicio, sino que una de sus compañeras pudo salir lastimada. Así que no sólo le quitaré los puntos, sino que como castigo adicional, deberá ayudarme a llevar las escobas de sus compañeros al depósito de forma muggle en cuanto termine la clase¿entendido?

A Scott no le quedó más remedio que asentir, pero miró al niño que la había delatado con furia. Brandon, Calloway y Sullivan también miraron a aquel niño ofensivamente. Danielle lo notó y le hizo un movimiento de cabeza a Sunny para que también se diera cuenta, el cual funcionó. En cuanto el profesor Krum los dejó ir, diciéndoles que estaba muy complacido por la clase en general, Scott se quedó a su lado mientras Brandon, Calloway y Sullivan iban en dirección al _chismoso_, pero no tuvieron suerte. Danielle y Sunny se les adelantaron y mientras Danielle les hacía señas a sus amigos para que se acercaran, Sunny hablaba con el niño.

—Oye, lamento ser distraída, pero aunque eres de mi casa, no sé cómo te llamas.

El niño se ruborizó ligeramente y respondió entrecortadamente.

—Me llamo... me llamo Walter Poe. Y tú eres Sunny Wilson¿verdad?

—Vaya, sí que estás bien informado —Sunny sonrió —Y tienes buen ojo. No me había dado cuenta que estabas viendo nuestras señas allá arriba.

—Eres bueno allá arriba —le dijo Ryo, lazando un pulgar en señal de aprobación —Nos ayudaste mucho a Henry y a mí.

—Sólo sé observar —dijo Walter Poe, encogiéndose de hombros —No es nada especial.

—Si sabes observar¿te importaría ayudarme con la tarea de Astronomía? —rogó Amy —No alcancé a ver con el telescopio todas las estrellas que pidió la profesora Hunter y...

Walter Poe asintió con entusiasmo.

—No hay problema —aseguró —Terminé el mapa ayer.

—Oigan¿les importaría que nos reuniéramos todos para ahorrar tiempo? —sugirió Ryo —Es que yo tampoco he terminado ese mapa. Además, necesito que alguien me ayude con la tarea de Herbología. No entendí nada de la definición de Brownfield sobre los hongos bailarines.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ayudarse con las tareas que no habían terminado para la semana entrante, sobre todo cuando Danielle les recordó que pronto serían las pruebas para los equipos de quidditch. Quedaron de verse en la biblioteca al día siguiente, después del desayuno, y al llegar al castillo, fueron directo a sus salas comunes, a descansar un poco antes de cenar.

* * *

A la hora de cenar, las cuatro mesas estaban llenas y llenas de charlas. Henry terminó pronto su cena y sin que nadie se diera cuenta (sus amigas seguían comentando la clase de vuelo de horas antes) salió del Gran Comedor y subió unos cuantos pisos hasta llegar frente a una puerta de madera oscura que se hallaba en la torre oeste del castillo. Llamó cinco veces y sin esperar respuesta, entró. Tal como suponía, su madre estaba atareada, revisando las últimas redacciones de Encantamientos que había encargado. Henry esperó a que su madre alzara la vista y le dijera con la mirada que podía sentarse para preguntar.

—¿Porqué no me dijiste que tu nuevo trabajo era aquí?

Se sentó y esperó pacientemente que su madre le contestara. Ella terminó de leer la redacción que tenía en la mano, le puso una mediana y delgada _A _con la pluma en la parte superior derecha y haciéndola a un lado, miró a su hijo.

—Porque fue algo de último minuto. Me dieron el empleo el treinta y uno de agosto...

—Eso ya lo sé.

—... Como una medida de protección.

Aquello Henry no se lo esperaba.

—¿Protección? —Henry frunció el entrecejo —¿Porqué?

—Por lo que sé del caso de Ronald Weasley. Y no soy la única que está en Hogwarts por eso. También en la enfermería está alguien, ocultándose de... de un mago muy malo.

—¿Quién?

—¿Crees que te lo voy a decir? No estoy autorizada para eso. La persona que se está escondiendo aquí, aparte de mí, fue atacada por la misma persona a la que Ronald Weasley está buscando. La misma que ayudó a matar a Percy Weasley. La misma que...

La profesora Nicté se detuvo, pero Henry sabía el resto de la oración.

—La misma que hizo que mi papá muriera —completó.

Su madre asintió, levantando su mano derecha. Henry siempre se había preguntado porqué su madre nunca se quitaba el guante de esa mano, que siempre era de un color que combinaba con su ropa. En aquel momento, que su túnica era de un tono rojo cereza con bordes color crema, el guante era del segundo color. Debía ocultar algo importante.

—Si es por eso, te perdono que no me lo dijeras antes —Henry trató de sonreír —Además, a todos les agradas. Bueno, a algunos Slytherin's no, pero eso no importa¿o sí?

La profesora Nicté asintió y sonrió. Tomó otra redacción y se puso a leerla.

—No es por correrte, hijo, pero tengo trabajo —dijo —Hablaremos el fin de semana.

—Como digas —Henry se puso de pie —Si quieres, mándame una nota con _Balam _para avisarme cuando tengas tiempo. Así nos ponemos de acuerdo, porque mañana voy a estar ocupado en la biblioteca.

La mujer asintió distraídamente, pues se estaba concentrando en la redacción que leía. Escuchó que su hijo cerraba la puerta al salir y entonces soltó la redacción, alzó la vista y mirando en cierto punto de su mano enguantada, suspiró.

—Anom, Anom... ¿Porqué tuvo que ser así? Si le digo la verdad a Henry¿me odiará?

Recordaba lo sucedido en el Ministerio el primero de septiembre, a primera hora de la mañana. Abil había declarado todo lo que su esposo le había dicho antes de morir sobre el caso de asesinato contra Ronald Weasley, relato que avaló el testimonio de la señora Finch-Fletchley. Luego se le interrogó sobre el parentesco entre ella y el atacante de la señora Finch-Fletchley y ella tuvo que revelar un secreto de familia que había prometido guardar. Pero desde que su esposo murió, Abil se juró que ningún secreto valía tanto como una vida humana y les dijo todo a los aurores del Ministerio.

—Yo nací con un hermano gemelo, Anom —contó —Al principio era buena persona, hacíamos todo juntos, nos queríamos mucho. Cuando entramos a Calmécac y el proceso de selección nos separó, poniéndolo a él en _Tezcatlipoca_, la casa del jaguar, y a mí en _Quetzalcóatl_, la de la serpiente emplumada, cambió un poco, pero seguíamos siendo unidos. Cuando acabó la escuela, dijo que se iba a Europa a prepararse más para ayudar a los magos de nuestro país. Vino a Gran Bretaña y nos escribíamos regularmente, pero de pronto perdimos contacto con él. Mi madre se molestó tanto que prohibió volver a nombrar a mi hermano, por lo que Rob, mi esposo, no supo de él cuando nos casamos. Tampoco mi hijo sabe que tiene un tío. En fin, empecé a sospechar que Anom era el responsable de todo cuando Rob me contó la historia y me habló del tatuaje que tenía el mortífago en la mano derecha —en eso, se había quitado su guante para mostrar, por primera vez en años, que tenía un tatuaje en ella, en forma de serpiente emplumada —A todos en Calmécac nos hacen esto y sólo los mago mexicanos lo ven. El tatuaje comprende muchas obligaciones, entre ellas nunca dañar a inocentes, no importa de qué casa hayas sido. Supongo que Anom rompió ese juramento y por eso todo mago puede ver su tatuaje. El mío es visible por otro asunto, no se preocupen —aclaró, al ver las expresiones de sorpresa a su alrededor, como si temieran que ella también fuera malvada —Pero debo cubrirlo para que Anom no pueda saber de mí. Rob me pidió antes de morir que le mostrara mi mano y al hacerlo, tuve que decirle todo. Murió en paz, sabiendo que ya no le tenía secretos.

Al aclarar lo que se le había pedido, el Cuartel General de Aurores determinó que lo mejor para Abil y la señora Finch-Fletchley era permanecer ocultas hasta que atraparan a Anom Nicté. Con la seña del tatuaje mágico sería más sencillo. Mandaron a ambas mujeres a Hogwarts, haciendo los arreglos pertinentes. Por suerte, en Hogwarts necesitaban a un docente que reemplazara al profesor de Encantamientos que acababa de jubilarse y en cuanto a la señora Finch-Fletchley, lo único que hicieron fue pedirle a la profesora McGonagall que le diera vacaciones a la enfermera del colegio, la señora Pomfrey, para que la señora Finch-Fletchley tomara su lugar. Era algo arriesgado enviarlas al colegio, pero era el único lugar seguro y lejos de Londres que se les ocurrió a los aurores. El señor Potter prometió estar al pendiente de ambas y se cerró el caso contra Ronald Weasley parcialmente. Weasley ya no era el acusado, pero aún tenían qué encontrarlo para que diera unas cuantas explicaciones.

Abil Nicté Graham suspiró de nueva cuenta al recordar todo eso. Quiso con toda el alma que Henry aceptara la verdad cuando tuviera que enterarse de ella. Y reconocía que si no se la decía pronto, alguien más podría hacerlo de la forma equivocada.

* * *

La noche cubrió el colegio con su manto oscuro y frío. Un muchacho muy alto había salido a escondidas, viendo para todos lados, buscando a tientas un baño. Si el viejo conserje, el señor Filch, lo pescaba donde no debía, se metería en problemas. Caminó sigilosamente y cuando había llegado a su destino, notó que algo se movía a su derecha, en el pasillo. Volteó, deseando que no fueran el conserje o su gata, la _Señora Norris_, cuando vio un punto blanco que se retorcía. Se olvidó de entrar al baño y caminó hacia el punto. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se dio cuenta que era un gato. Un gato de angora blanco, que tenía una pata atorada en un agujero de la pared.

—¡Qué animal! —exclamó en voz baja, inclinándose sobre él —Seguro querías cazar un ratón y ya no pudiste sacar la pata —el gato le bufó fieramente al principio, lo que alertó al muchacho —Oye, tranquilo —el gato volvió a bufar y al verlo bien, el joven supo cuál era el problema —¡Ah, ya entendí! Perdona, linda, no me había dado cuenta —estiró la mano, sacó la pata de la gata del agujero y en cuanto se sintió libre, el animal se restregó contra su pierna, agradecido.

—¡Oye, oye, me vas a llenar de pelos! —se quejó el chico, aunque sonreía —Hagamos esto¿porqué no te acompaño a tu sitio? No deberías estar aquí.

Como si la gata hubiera comprendido, empezó a trotar delante del joven, quien la siguió con cautela. Subieron infinidad de escaleras, atravesaron tapices que ocultaban pasadizos que el chico desconocía y caminaron por largos pasillos oscuros hasta llegar hasta un retrato mágico que el muchacho reconoció en el acto. Era el retrato que guardaba la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor. Era la primera vez que lo veía, pero había escuchado mucho de él. La gata volvió a restregarse contra su pierna y entonces el chico se percató que el animal traía un collar de color rojo en el cuello, escondido entre el largo pelaje. Se agachó, miró el collar y descubrió el nombre de la gata, en letras doradas: _Whitedoll. Propiedad de Frida Weasley._

—Frida —susurró el muchacho, antes de que la felina saliera disparada hacia el retrato.

Le maulló, la Señora Gorda entreabrió los ojos y al verla, susurró.

—¿Dónde andabas, _Whitedoll_? Frida estaba muy preocupada por ti —y la dejó entrar.

El joven tuvo el impulso de entrar tras la gata, pero se contuvo. En primera porque no era su casa y en segunda por lo que acababa de notar en su interior. Se quedó allí un rato, se pasó una mano por su corto cabello rubio y luego regresó a donde debía estar. Patrick Malfoy por fin había admitido algo que traía en la cabeza desde hace tiempo y no iba a echar a perder todo por su carácter altanero. Como hasta el momento.

—¿Cómo lograr que me perdone? —musitó, al estar en su sala común —¿Cómo?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Y no la obtendría hasta que cambiara su forma de ser. Quizá tendría que pedirle ayuda... a su pequeña hermana Danielle.


	20. La Orden del Rayo

**Veinte: La Orden del Rayo.**

El sábado amaneció despejado, aunque con mucho viento. Los alumnos de las cuatro casas se entusiasmaron mucho cuando apareció en sus salas comunes un aviso de gran tamaño, que informaba los horarios para las pruebas de quidditch, tanto para reemplazar jugadores que se hubieran graduado como para los de primer año, que serían tomados en cuenta para ser suplentes. Hally, Rose y Henry leyeron el anuncio con interés en la sala común de Gryffindor, en cuanto bajaron de sus dormitorios.

—¿Creen que sean muy difíciles las pruebas? —preguntó Rose.

Hally y Henry se encogieron de hombros.

—Tal vez —aventuró Henry —Van a querer ver qué tan bueno eres¿no?

—En eso tienes razón —intervino Hally, alejando su vista del anuncio —A nosotros nos toca presentarnos el próximo sábado a las once. Parece que repartieron bien el tiempo para que las pruebas sean lo más rápido posible.

—¿Vas a hacer la prueba, Lawrence? —le preguntaba Cecil Finnigan a un chico de cabello oscuro muy corto y ojos castaños.

—Claro, hermanita —contestó el chico, sonriendo —Ya estoy en segundo y he estado practicando todo el verano. Me quedaré con el puesto de guardián, ya lo verás.

—Lo dudo —dijo entonces Dean Longbottom con una sonrisa —Escuché decir que unas cuantas chicas de mi curso harán la prueba para el mismo puesto y que son buenas. Yo que tú, no me confiaba.

—¿Vas a estar en el jurado o qué? —quiso saber Lawrence.

Dean sonrió misteriosamente.

—Eso no te lo puedo decir —dijo a modo de respuesta y salió de la sala común.

—¿Acaso Dean sabe cómo van a ser las pruebas? —le preguntó Henry a Rose, cuando ellos y Hally bajaban a desayunar.

—Seguro —respondió Rose con viveza —Está en el equipo. Es uno de los cazadores.

—¿Y quiénes más están? —preguntó enseguida Hally, al ir entrando al Gran Comedor.

—Bueno, Ángel y John son los otros cazadores —dijo Rose, sentándose a la mesa de Gryffindor —Y Frida y Gina son las golpeadoras. Nadie lo creería al verlas¿verdad?

—Deben tener mucha fuerza escondida —supuso Henry, acercándose salchichas fritas.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Ryo le preguntaba a su hermana qué tan bueno era el equipo de quidditch de su casa. Sun Mei, metida de lleno en la lectura de un libro sobre Runas Antiguas al mismo tiempo que comía sus arenques ahumados, apenas si notó que su hermano le hablaba. Dejó su libro a un lado, le dio un sorbo a su copa de jugo de naranja y frunció el entrecejo, recordando.

—Creo que es bastante bueno —respondió por fin —Le dieron buena pelea al equipo de Gryffindor en el partido final del curso pasado.

—¡Ah, claro, lo olvidaba! —Ryo se llevó una mano a la frente, fingiendo distracción —Si en el equipo de Gryffindor está John Weasley¿verdad?

–¡Shhh! —calló Sun Mei, volteando a ambos lados de la mesa —Se supone que en ese partido, yo estaba del lado de Ravenclaw.

Ryo sonrió y mejor se puso a desayunar, mirando de reojo las otras mesas. En la de Gryffindor vio a Rose hablándoles a Hally y a Henry animadamente, seguramente de sus primos que estaban en el equipo de quidditch. En la mesa de Hufflepuff, Amy escuchaba atentamente los comentarios que le hacía en ese momento Simon Combs, quien parecía muy entusiasmado. Y en la mesa de Slytherin, Danielle hablaba con Sunny y con Walter Poe, los tres retirados del resto de sus compañeros de primer año. Al parecer, lo que había pasado el día anterior en la clase de vuelo aún era un recuerdo fresco.

—Idiotas —musitó Ryo, viendo en especial a Brandon, a Scott, a Calloway y a Sullivan.

En la mesa de Slytherin parecían especialmente entusiasmados por las próximas pruebas para el equipo de quidditch. Los integrantes del equipo estaban en una especie de reunión secreta, en el extremo de la puerta cercano a las puertas del comedor.

—A mí me importa un comino lo que diga McGonagall —decía el capitán del equipo, un chico alto y corpulento de redonda cara, cabello castaño y semblante violento —No me agrada para nada tener que aceptar a los mocosos de primero como suplentes¿pues qué se le metió a la directora en la cabeza?

—Contrólate, Blake —pidió Patrick Malfoy —Piénsalo bien. Podemos hacerles las pruebas más difíciles para que no entre ninguno al equipo, ni siquiera como suplente, o...

—¿O qué? –quiso saber otro miembro del equipo, un chico alto y de aspecto más bien flacucho, de cabello rubio.

—O podemos tenerlos en el equipo a sabiendas que no tendrán oportunidad de jugar, O'Neill —completó Malfoy —Nosotros nunca nos lesionamos. ¿Cuándo creen que van suplirnos? Pues nunca. Sólo hay que hacer las pruebas para tener tranquila a McGonagall y ya. En realidad, los enanos no serán miembros activos del equipo¿o me equivoco?

Los otros miembros del equipo consideraron la idea largo rato, algo a lo que Patrick estaba bastante acostumbrado. Parecía que el único con el cerebro suficientemente desarrollado en el equipo era él.

—Creo que tienes razón, Malfoy —dijo Blake al fin —No nos cuesta nada hacerles las pruebas a los mocosos. Como tú dices, lo más probable es que nunca jueguen.

Patrick asintió, pues ésa era la respuesta que esperaba. Lo que él de verdad quería era que hicieran las pruebas para que Danielle entrara al equipo, pues el tener a su hermanita cerca era un nuevo plan que tenía en mente. Además, había visto volar a Danielle y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, era bastante buena.

—Entonces, en eso quedamos —Patrick se levantó, luego de darle el último trago a su vaso de leche —Perdón, pero tengo algo qué hacer.

Salió del Gran Comedor apuradamente y todo por alcanzar a Danielle, a quien acababa de ver salir junto con esa niña Wilson y un niño del que no sabía su nombre. Los tres llevaban mochilas a la espalda y se dirigían a la biblioteca.

—¡Danielle! —exclamó, sin dejar de correr.

La niña se detuvo, miró por encima de su hombro y frunció el entrecejo al ver que era su hermano mayor. Se preguntó qué querría esta vez.

—¡Qué bueno que te alcanzo! —suspiró Patrick, al llegar junto a su hermana —Oye¿tienes un minuto?

—Creo que sí —respondió Danielle, encogiéndose de hombros —Pero rápido, Pat. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca a hacer mis tareas pendientes.

—Será rápido, lo juro —Patrick sonrió levemente —Pero... necesito hablarte a solas.

Sunny y Walter Poe captaron la indirecta y siguieron su camino. Cuando estuvieron a buena distancia, Patrick abordó su asunto sin titubeos.

—Oye, Danny, quiero hacerte una simple pregunta¿puedo?

Danielle asintió, ocultando su sorpresa. Su hermano no le decía _Danny_ desde hacía mucho tiempo. Desde antes de que entrara a Hogwarts.

—Quiero saber una cosa —comenzó el muchacho —Supongamos que le haces algo muy malo a alguien y que al principio te divierte, pero luego te das cuenta que fue una tontería y te arrepientes de lo que hiciste¿cómo logras que la otra persona te perdone?

Danielle lo pensó por apenas cinco segundos.

—Me disculpo —respondió con firmeza.

—¿Pero y si esa persona no te cree? —replicó Patrick.

—¿Hablamos de ti o de mí? —inquirió Danielle a su vez. Todo aquello no tenía sentido.

—Sólo contesta la pregunta.

—Bueno, si no me cree es porque sus razones tendrá —respondió Danielle, al ver que su hermano parecía hablar en serio —Tal vez por quien soy o porque antes le he hecho cosas iguales o peores. Así que aparte de disculparme, le probaría que hablo en serio.

Patrick asintió en señal de comprensión.

—¿Eso es todo? —quiso saber Danielle.

Patrick asintió de nuevo, pero esta vez un poco distraído.

—En ese caso, me voy —Danielle se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse —Yo que tú, lo hacía pronto¿eh?

—¿Qué cosa? —se extrañó Patrick, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—Disculparme —Danielle sonrió —Entre más tiempo pase, menos te va a creer.

—¿Cómo sabes...?

—Somos hermanos —Danielle sonrió aún más —Aunque seas insoportable, te conozco.

Y sin decir más, se perdió entre los alumnos que apenas iban a desayunar.

* * *

Danielle llegó a la biblioteca justo a tiempo para oír la explicación de Walter Poe sobre el mapa celeste que había que entregarle a la profesora Hunter de Astronomía la próxima clase. Ella ya había hecho ese mapa, por lo que no se preocupó mas que por encontrar un asiento en la mesa que ocupaban sus amigos. Era una mesa larga que estaba junto a una ventana, en la tranquila y casi silenciosa biblioteca. El encargado del lugar, un hombre delgado de apellido Milton, paseaba por las estanterías y las mesas, con ojo vigilante para asegurarse que nadie maltratara los libros puestos a su cuidado. Los únicos murmullos que se oían eran los que las plumas rasgando los pergaminos y los de los estudiantes que comentaban cosas entre sí. A esa hora de la mañana, y siendo sábado, no había muchas personas, por lo que el señor Milton se fue al mostrador y empezó a ordenar algunos libros que acababan de regresarle el día anterior. Eso le dio oportunidad a Ryo para decir en voz un poco más alta que la que había usado hasta el momento.

—Ya que el mapa para Hunter quedó¿quién me ayuda con la tarea de Herbología?

Sunny, sentada en su lado de la mesa, hizo un gesto de mano. Entre ellos dos estaban Amy y Rose, quienes hicieron señas de que también necesitaban ayuda con esa tarea.

—Pongan atención –pidió Sunny —Porque no voy a estar repitiendo a cada rato.

Sunny se puso a decir qué eran exactamente los hongos bailarines, para qué servían y los cuidados que requerían. Amy, Rose y Ryo tomaron nota de todo lo que consideraron importante, mientras que Hally, Henry, Danielle y Walter verificaban sus redacciones sobre el tema, para confirmar que no habían olvidado nada. Sunny sólo se calló una vez, cuando el señor Milton consideró que hablaba demasiado alto y se dio una vuelta cerca de ellos a manera de advertencia. Cuando por fin concluyó, los que escribían dejaron las plumas y estiraron los brazos.

—¿No creen que podemos hacer las tareas en otro lugar? —dijo Ryo, cerrando su libro de Herbología —Aquí no se puede hablar a gusto.

—¿Porqué no salimos a los jardines? —sugirió Hally, alzando la vista de la redacción de Pociones que estaba terminando —Hoy está soleado y no hace mucho viento.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y lo más calladamente posible, guardaron sus cosas en las mochilas y salieron de la biblioteca. Caminaron por los pasillos casi desiertos, pasaron por el vestíbulo, donde oyeron mucho ruido procedente del Gran Comedor, y por fin llegaron a las puertas principales, las atravesaron y caminaron hacia los jardines. Mientras decidían a dónde podían ir para estar tranquilos, divisaron a lo lejos, cerca de donde habían tenido su clase de vuelo el día anterior, a Brandon y a Scott probando sus escobas acompañadas por Calloway y Sullivan.

—Vamos al lago —dijo Sunny, con una mueca —Está en dirección contraria.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y marcharon directo al lago, que en aquella mañana lucía tranquilo y apacible. Amy recordó las historias sobre el calamar gigante del lago que le habían narrado sus hermanos y se las contó a sus amigos en lo que llegaban a la orilla y buscaban un buen sitio para sentarse. Encontraron un haya de buen tamaño que daba una excelente sombra y se acomodaron debajo de sus ramas, deleitándose con la vista por un minuto antes de sacar los libros, los pergaminos, las plumas y la tinta y ponerse a trabajar. No sabían por dónde empezar, pero una pregunta de Walter acerca del conjuro de levitación que la profesora Nicté les había dejado practicar fue suficiente para que Henry le dijera que él podía ayudarle y se pusieran en acción. Por unas horas, estuvieron plácidamente haciendo las tareas y en menos de lo que imaginaron, las habían terminado todas. Incluso la larguísima redacción que Binns les había dejado sobre las revueltas de los duendes y una especialmente difícil de Pociones, en la que Snape les pedía el efecto exacto de cada ingrediente de la primera poción hecha en clase, de forma detallada. Henry y Hally habían ayudado con la de Binns y Sunny y Amy, con la de Snape.

—Creo que es hora de comer —comentó Rose, al guardar sus cosas —O al menos eso quisiera. Tengo mucha hambre, como si hubiera trabajado horas.

—No eres la única —aseguró Ryo —Yo también tengo hambre.

—Es que nos perdimos el almuerzo —notó Walter, consultando su reloj —Hemos estado muy entretenidos con las tareas, pero no nos dimos cuenta.

—Es verdad —dijo Amy, también viendo su reloj.

—Podría decirse que incluso nos divertimos —agregó Rose, sonriendo —Al menos a mí se me hizo menos tedioso hacer las tareas de esta forma, porque todos nos ayudamos.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

—¿Y si lo hiciéramos así siempre? —propuso Danielle —Ya vimos que sí podemos. A unos se les facilita la Herbología, a otros la Astronomía y a unos cuantos, Pociones —miró a Amy y a Sunny —Podemos ayudarnos entre todos. Incluso yo pude ayudarles un poco con la tarea de Transformaciones para Lovecraft. ¿Qué dicen¿Nos reunimos otra vez?

A los demás les encantó la idea. Quedaron que, en el transcurso de la semana, cada uno trataría de hacer lo que pudiera de sus tareas y que el próximo fin de semana, se reunirían sólo para aclararse dudas. Era mejor de esa forma, acordaron, para no depender unos de otros. Cuando quisieron poner una fecha, Ryo dio un respingo.

—¡El próximo sábado son las pruebas de quidditch! —recordó —¿A qué hora les tocan a ustedes? Porque las pruebas para los de primero de Ravenclaw son a la una.

—Las de Gryffindor son a las once —informó Rose.

—Las de Hufflepuff a las tres —dijo Amy.

—Y las de Slytherin a las cinco —terminó Danielle.

—¿Todos nos vamos a presentar? —quiso saber Henry.

—Yo no –dijo Sunny —Me gustaría, pero no tengo escoba propia.

—Es una lástima —aseguró Danielle

—No vuelas mal —dijo de pronto Walter —Te vi ayer.

—¿Tú vas a ir a las pruebas? —le preguntó Sunny.

Walter se encogió de hombros.

—Todavía lo estoy pensando —reconoció —No sé qué le parezca a papá, después de todo, soy el único mago de la familia.

Nadie se atrevió a preguntarle a Walter sobre su familia, por lo que se enfocaron en terminar de guardar sus cosas y ponerse de acuerdo sobre cuándo se reunirían para ver lo de las tareas. Hally sugirió que fuera el domingo después de las pruebas, para que los que fueran a presentarse a éstas pudieran asistir sin preocuparse. Al estar los otros de acuerdo, tomaron el camino de vuelta al castillo, pensando que lo que habían decidido sería bueno para su desempeño académico. Al llegar a las puertas principales, se preguntaron unos a otros si no sería divertido tener un nombre.

—Somos como un grupo —dijo Hally —Sería algo que nos uniría mucho.

—¿Tienes alguna sugerencia? —preguntó Rose.

Hally se encogió de hombros, por lo que los demás, yendo hacia el Gran Comedor, pensaron en el asunto. Al estar a punto de entrar a comer, Walter dijo.

—No sé si venga al caso, pero no creo que nadie, antes de nosotros, haya logrado juntar a las cuatro casas en un grupo semejante. Me refiero a que todos nos llevamos bien y somos amigos¿no? Parecemos de la misma casa.

Los demás se miraron, estando de acuerdo con las palabras de Walter. Hally, Rose y Henry eran de Gryffindor, Amy de Hufflepuff, Ryo de Ravenclaw y Danielle, Sunny y Walter de Slytherin. Eran un grupo muy singular.

—¿Porqué no dejamos el nombre para más tarde? —pidió Rose, estirando el cuello al interior del Gran Comedor —No se puede pensar bien con el estómago vacío.

—Apoyo eso —dijo enseguida Ryo —Vamos a comer y después pensaremos en eso.

Entraron al Gran Comedor, donde por un momento llamaron la atención precisamente por lo que Walter había dicho: porque estaban juntos, siendo de distintas casas. Cada uno fue a su respectiva mesa, tomó asiento y mientras comían, los niños pensaron en eso del nombre. De verdad querían tener uno, pero aparte era una especie de lazo que les recordaría en el peor de los casos que no tenían porqué ser enemigos sólo por estar en distintas casas. Terminaron de comer, fueron a sus salas comunes a dejar sus mochilas y a descansar un poco y siguieron pensando en lo del nombre. Para cuando se encontraron el domingo en la mañana, no tenían una idea clara mas que la que había dicho Walter: que eran un grupo muy singular.

—Me recuerda a las varitas —dijo de pronto Ryo, cuando él y sus amigos se reunieron después del almuerzo y se fueron bajo el haya donde el día anterior habían hecho sus tareas juntos. Era otro buen día y habían decidido pasar un rato en el lago —Todas son singulares. Sobre todo aquellas que son hermanas, como las nuestras. Es decir, la de Danielle y Hally resultaron hermanas por pura casualidad, también las de Sunny y Amy y...

—¿Y cuáles más? —quiso saber Henry.

—Las suyas —contestó Sunny por Ryo.

—¿Las nuestras? —Henry miró a Ryo con extrañeza.

Ryo le explicó el asunto en cinco minutos. Henry se quedó bastante impresionado.

—Nunca lo hubiera imaginado —soltó al final el Gryffindor, recostándose en la hierba.

—Lo de sus varitas es curioso —opinó Walter —Como si estuviera predestinado. La mía —sacó su varita mágica de uno de sus bolsillos —según el señor Ollivander, tiene un núcleo raro, de una pluma de ala de _estirpe_... o algo así. ¡Ah! Y un mechón de su cola trenzado en la pluma. Si me preguntan, no entiendo cómo una estirpe...

—Querrás decir _esfinge_ —corrigió Hally —Leí sobre ellas en un libro que me prestó Val.

Henry miró al cielo al escuchar eso y recordó el acertijo de Edipo, el más famoso de todos los acertijos dichos por una esfinge y también recordó cuando su madre se lo contó. De pronto, soltó un suspiro.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Amy.

Henry no contestó. En cambio, se enderezó repentinamente.

—Oigan, nos estamos olvidando de nuestro asunto —espetó con algo de prisa —¿Qué no nos estábamos buscando un nombre?

—Sí, pero no se nos ocurre nada —declaró Walter en su defensa —¿Tú tienes una idea?

Henry se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces no reclames y ponte a pensar —pidió Ryo con tedio y se echó en el pasto.

—¿Porqué no nos llamamos _Los Innombrables_? —propuso Rose en son de broma —Con eso de que no nos ponemos de acuerdo...

—No digas tonterías —Hally frunció el entrecejo —Ni que fuéramos como Voldemort...

Los demás contuvieron un escalofrío al escuchar ese nombre, cosa que Hally no dejó de notar. Recordó que sus padres le contaron que aunque Voldemort ya no existía, mucha gente aún temía decir su nombre, cosa que tanto Hally como ellos encontraban ridícula.

—Voldemort me recuerda a la Orden del Fénix —dijo Rose de pronto —¿Han escuchado de ella, no? La fundó el famoso Albus Dumbledore, o al menos eso me dijeron mis tíos.

—También yo he oído de ella —reconoció Danielle —Con la diferencia de que papá odiaba a la Orden. Me hubiera encantado llevarle la contraria uniéndome a ella.

—¿Y si nosotros fuéramos una Orden? —sugirió Walter.

—A mí me agrada la idea —Amy sonrió brevemente —Pero¿la orden de qué?

Los niños volvieron a quedarse en silencio hasta que Sunny, distraídamente, se fijó en los aretes de Hally, lo que le dio una idea

—Creo que se me ocurrió algo —dijo —Si ahora mismo llegara el padre de Hally y nos pidiera ayuda¿se la daríamos, verdad?

Los demás asintieron, pues sabían de sobra quién era el padre de Hally.

—Bueno¿porqué no convertimos su cicatriz en nuestro nombre?

Los demás fruncieron el entrecejo y Hally se llevó una mano a uno de sus aretes. Fue entonces cuando supo a qué se refería Sunny.

—¡La Orden del Rayo! —exclamó de pronto.

Sus amigos la miraron y al oír bien lo que dijo y meditarlo bien, se dieron cuenta de que el nombre les agradaba. Era una forma muy simple, y hasta cierto punto infantil, de rendirle tributo al mago que había librado al mundo de alguien como Voldemort.

—¿A tu padre no le molestará? —le preguntó Walter a Hally.

—No creo —Hally sonrió —Pero por si acaso, le escribiré en cuanto volvamos al castillo y le preguntaré. De seguro _Snowlight _está muy aburrida sin nada qué hacer. Y aparte, le prometí a papá que les escribiría a él y a mamá.

—¡Chispas, yo también le prometí eso a mamá! —recordó Rose de pronto —¿Les importa que lo haga ahora? Quiero aprovechar para pedirle que me envíe el número de este mes de su revista. Para tener algo gracioso qué leer.

Luego de decir eso, Rose se puso de pie y Hally la siguió. Cuando ya se iban, los demás también se pusieron de pie y decidieron regresar a sus salas comunes, tal vez para escribir cartas también. Se fueron todos juntos y cuando recién habían entrado al vestíbulo, vieron salir apresuradamente a Frida Weasley hecha una furia, seguida de cerca nada más y nada menos que por Patrick Malfoy.

—¡Déjame en paz! —gritaba ella.

—¡No hasta que me escuches! —respondía él.

Se fueron así todo el camino hasta los jardines, con los niños mirándolos fijamente y con caras de no entender absolutamente nada. Iban rumbo a sus salas comunes cuando cinco minutos después, Ángel, Gina y John aparecieron en escena, sofocados.

—¿De pura casualidad vieron pasar a Frida? —le preguntó Gina a Rose.

La niña iba a asentir cuando Danielle intervino.

—Salió a los jardines hace poco. Creo que rumbo a los invernaderos.

—Gracias —dijo Gina y ella y los chicos salieron del castillo a toda carrera.

—¿Porqué les dijiste eso? —quiso saber Ryo, extrañado —Si yo la vi ir rumbo al lago.

—Y además, la seguía tu hermano —agregó Rose —Bien sabes que ellos dos no se llevan bien¿y si tu hermano le hace algo a mi prima?

—No creo —Danielle parecía pensativa —Pat ha estado muy raro últimamente. Confíen en mí, no le va a hacer nada malo a Frida. Y si le hace algo, les permito que me expulsen de la recién formada Orden del Rayo.

Lo dijo con tal seriedad que sus amigos le creyeron y estuvieron de acuerdo, antes de despedirse y separarse para ir a sus salas comunes antes de la comida.


	21. La disculpa y el perdón

**Veintiuno: La disculpa tardía y el perdón temprano.**

Los niños que ahora formaban la novísima Orden del Rayo no tenían ni idea de porqué Frida Weasley salió corriendo del castillo seguida por Patrick Malfoy, pero éstos sí. Todo había comenzado justo cuando el grupo de amigos de primer año había decidido volver al colegio. Patrick había estado vagando por el castillo sin rumbo fijo, pensando muy seriamente en el consejo que le había dado su hermana menor y que quería poner en práctica lo antes posible, pero no encontraba la oportunidad. Sin embargo ésta se presentó sola, cuando _Los Cuatro Insólitos_ (como llamaban a Frida, Ángel, Gina y John Weasley en el colegio) aparecieron en el mismo corredor en el que él estaba. Frida llevaba a su gata _Whitedoll_ fuertemente abrazada.

—¿Porqué no bajas a _Whitedoll_ un rato? —pidió Ángel, conteniendo un estornudo —Quizá ya se hartó de que la tengas tan apretada.

Frida hizo una mueca, pero obedeció a su hermano y bajó a su gata. Ésta, al estar libre del abrazo de su ama, anduvo trotando alegremente hasta que se percató de la presencia de Patrick. Se acercó a él lentamente, lo olfateó y al reconocerlo, ronroneó y se restregó contra su pierna. Malfoy sonrió débilmente.

—Me recuerdas —le susurró a la gata.

—¡_Whitedoll_! —llamó Frida con enfado —¡Ven acá!

—Cálmate, Weasley —pidió Patrick —No voy a hacerle nada.

—De ti, lo dudaría —espetó Frida, inclinándose a tomar a su mascota —Mejor no digas nada y piérdete, Malfoy. ¿Y tú qué le viste de bueno, _Whitedoll_?

La gata se resistía a separarse de la pierna de Patrick, cosa que extrañó a los Weasley.

—Si le hiciste algo a mi gata, te juro que me las pagas —amenazó Frida, enderezándose y con _Whitedoll_ en brazos de nuevo —Capaz que fuiste tú el que la desapareció anoche, para que yo no la encontrara.

—Yo no me entretengo con esas cosas —aseguró Patrick con cierta insolencia y se alejó de los Weasley —Como si no me conocieran...

—Por eso lo digo —soltó Frida, irónica —¿O qué, creíste que lo decía por tu linda cara?

Patrick siguió su camino, no porque quisiera sino porque no iba a hacer lo que de verdad estaba pensando con los cuatro allí. Las palabras que quería decir sólo eran para uno de ellos.

—¿Porqué no contestas? —quiso saber Frida —¿Acaso tienes miedo?

—Si no quieres que se repita lo de junio pasado, cállate —respondió por fin Patrick, dando media vuelta y viéndola a los ojos —Te lo advierto, Weasley.

Frida frunció el entrecejo y a Patrick le pareció ver un destello de turbación en los ojos de ella, mezclado con el rencor.

—No te atreverías —murmuró Frida —Ahora no estoy sola.

—Me tiene sin cuidado —admitió Patrick —¿O qué¿A ti sí?

Frida se quedó callada, mientras que Gina veía con nerviosismo a su hermano y a su primo, temiendo que se enteraran de algo que se prima quería guardar en secreto para no causar líos. Luego de un momento de silencio, Patrick soltó un suspiro.

—Si quieres saberlo, anoche tu gata tenía la pata atorada en un agujero de ratones —confesó, encogiéndose de hombros —Tal vez por eso no la encontrabas.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —desconfió Ángel, interviniendo en la conversación.

—¿Porqué creen que parece adorarme? —preguntó Patrick a su vez, señalando a la felina en brazos de Frida —No crean que porque soy encantador para los gatos. En fin, no tengo porqué darles explicaciones —se volvió para irse —Si me quieren creer bueno y si no, ni modo.

Salió a paso rápido de aquel pasillo, preguntándose si no habría cometido un nuevo error. ¿Porqué le había hablado de ese modo a Frida Weasley? La verdad no lo entendía. De pronto, al ir bajando una escalera, escuchó pasos a su espalda pero no les hizo caso hasta que una mano le tocó el hombro.

—Caminas rápido —admitió la persona tras él: Frida Weasley —Sólo quería decirte...

Patrick la miró con atención, pero Frida no lograba decir nada. El rubio volteó a ambos lados y descubrió que era su oportunidad.

—Pues ya que estás en ésas, yo también debo decirte algo, algo importante. De hecho, debí decírtelo en junio, pero...

A la mención del mes de junio, Frida olvidó lo que tenía en mente y se enfureció.

—¿Qué, te faltó reírte más de mí? Tuve suficiente con lo que me hiciste, gracias —brotaron lágrimas de rabia de sus negros ojos —Fue una bajeza hasta para ti y todos los de tu familia.

—No hables por Danielle —pidió Patrick —Hasta yo sé que mi hermana es la única decente de mi familia, así que déjala en paz.

Frida dejó de llorar de repente, se limpió los ojos con una mano y frunció el entrecejo.

—Es la primera cosa sincera que te he oído en mi vida —declaró.

—Ya que andamos con sinceridades¿me dejas decirte lo que necesito? Es importante.

—No, gracias —Frida empezó a bajar las escaleras delante de Patrick —No creo que vuelva a salir otra verdad de tu boca.

Patrick empezó a perseguirla, diciéndole que no la dejaría tranquila hasta que no lo dejara hablar. Fue así como los niños de primero, incluyendo a la hermana de Patrick, los vieron salir del castillo y como Ángel, John y Gina los distinguieron desde un corredor del primer piso, por donde los dos chicos pasaron sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor por andar absortos en su discusión. Frida llegó a orillas del lago, creyendo que Malfoy no la seguiría tan lejos, pero se equivocó. El rubio la siguió hasta allí e insistía en hablarle.

—¡Oh, vamos, Weasley! No vas a estar huyéndome todo el día —se quejó Patrick.

Frida se detuvo bruscamente, dio media vuelta y se enfrentó a aquel muchacho, que para ella era tan extraño como arrogante.

—No estoy huyendo —afirmó —Sólo quise sacarte del castillo para que no se me escapara algo frente a Ángel sobre lo que me hiciste en junio. Si se entera, es capaz de hacerte pedazos y no quiero que tenga problemas por culpa tuya.

Patrick frunció el entrecejo. Se veía que a Frida le importaba mucho su hermano¿cuándo fue la última vez que a él le había preocupado Danielle? Recordó el cumpleaños de su hermanita y el cinismo con el que le preguntó porqué tenía mala cara ese día, sabiendo la razón. Suspiró y dirigió su vista hacia el lago.

—Yo solía ser así —musitó.

—¿Disculpa? —Frida no entendió la frase de Malfoy.

—Yo solía ser así con Danielle —aclaró Patrick, sin mirarla —Le decía Danny de cariño, la ayudaba con lo que me pedía y la sacaba a pasear cuando estaba triste. No puedo creer que ya no sea así. No me extraña que ahora me mire como si la asustara.

—¿Porqué me estás diciendo todo esto? —inquirió Frida, ladeando la cabeza, confusa.

—Porque Danielle me dijo que cuando haces algo malo y luego te arrepientes, tienes que disculparte —Patrick miró fijamente a Frida con sus ojos grises —Es lo que he estado intentado hacer todo el día, Weasley. Quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te hice en junio.

Eso era lo último que Frida se hubiera esperado de Patrick Malfoy. Lo observó detenidamente para saber, de alguna forma, si estaba mintiendo, pero lo único que veía era a un muchacho rubio de su edad que no era ni la sombra de lo que ella suponía.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —pudo decir la chica al cabo de unos segundos —¿O es otra de tus bromitas como la de junio? Porque mira que si vuelves a hacerme algo como...

Frida se detuvo, al ver que Patrick suspiraba otra vez, pero ahora con cierta tristeza. ¿Pues qué rayos le sucedía a ese tipo¿Se había vuelto loco?

—Sabía que no me creerías —empezó a caminar de regreso al castillo —Pero no importa. Al menos lo hice y ya no me siento tan mal. En fin, si algún día me crees y me perdonas¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Frida se encogió de hombros, pues aún no captaba del todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Salúdame y dime Pat —rogó Patrick, con media sonrisa —Sólo Danny me llama así.

Y acto seguido se alejó, dejando a Frida totalmente confundida.

* * *

—¿Que hizo qué?

—Lo que te digo: se disculpó.

Esa noche, en su dormitorio, Frida estaba con Gina, refiriéndole absolutamente toda su conversación con Patrick Malfoy. Las dos chicas estaban solas, pues sus compañeras de curso todavía estaban cenando. Frida, luego de recuperarse de la impresión que le causaron las palabras de Malfoy, había entrado corriendo al castillo, buscado a Gina por todos lados y cuando al fin la encontró, sentada en el Gran Comedor a punto de cenar, la arrastró escaleras arriba para que platicaran a solas. Su hermano y John intentaron seguirlas, pero no lo consiguieron, ya que todavía les celebraban la broma que le habían hecho a Malfoy y compañía con los dulces.

—¿Le creíste? —preguntó Gina, al ver a su prima tan pensativa por todo aquel asunto.

Frida no respondió. Miró por una de las ventanas del dormitorio, contemplando el cielo estrellado. No sabía qué pensar con respecto al asunto. Por un lado, Malfoy le había dicho cosas que eran casi imposible de creerlas simples cuentos, pero por otro, sabía de lo que podía ser capaz al querer divertirse.

—Lo único que le creí fue lo que dijo sobre su hermana Danielle, de que es la única decente de su familia —confesó —Ya has visto a la niña, no se lleva bien con la mayoría de los de su casa. Incluso Rose le habla.

—Bueno, sí, eso es cierto —concedió Gina —Pero no le vas a creer todo lo demás¿verdad¿Verdad? —Gina se le quedó viendo a Frida y de repente dijo —Frida, no me digas que en serio le creíste¿qué ya se te olvidó lo que te hizo¡Fue humillante!

Frida siguió sin hablar. Gina se desesperó y se levantó de su cama, donde ambas estaban sentadas, para pasearse por la habitación. Quería saber qué le pasaba a Frida por la cabeza.

—Mira, Frida, yo que tú tendría cuidado —Gina se sentó de nuevo junto a su prima —Tal vez, por una de esas rarezas de la vida, diga la verdad, pero tal vez no. Aquí la pregunta no es si lo que te dijo es cierto o no, sino porqué te lo dijo. Debe tener una buena razón¿no crees?

Frida asintió, pero seguía muda. En algún lejano rincón de su mente, por una razón que sólo ella sabía, quería creer en las palabras de Patrick Malfoy. El problema era que su prima tenía razón: debía haber un motivo oculto para haberse atrevido a disculparse a sabiendas de que ella no le creería. Pero¿cuál podría ser ese motivo?

* * *

Llegó el lunes y los alumnos tuvieron que ponerse las pilas para estar en clase con los cinco sentidos bien despiertos. Los de primer año apenas estaban agarrando el ritmo del colegio, pero algunos de los grados superiores también tenían problemas. Frida Weasley no era de ésos, pero la chica no tardó en darse cuenta que Patrick Malfoy sí. Al verlo en la clase de Encantamientos, cuyo temario del día fatigó mucho a los estudiantes de séptimo de todas las casas, casi ve cómo Malfoy se desmayaba ante la presión. Estaba muy pálido y Frida alcanzó a verle una especie de moretón en la cara. ¿Se habría peleado?

—Miren nada más —dijo Blake, el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, al ver a los cuatro Weasley de séptimo año —Aquí tenemos a los bromistas. No crean que no sabemos que fueron ustedes los de los dulces, a pesar de lo que diga Malfoy.

—¿Pues qué te dijo, Blake? —preguntó Ángel, desafiante —¿Que no tienes cerebro?

—Cierra la boca, Weasley —espetó Blake, rodeado por sus compañeros de curso, incluyendo a Malfoy —Tú tampoco eres muy listo que digamos.

—Más que tú, sí —aseguró Ángel —Ahora, por favor, déjanos en paz. Tenemos cosas más importantes qué hacer que oír tus tonterías.

Los cuatro se adelantaron y se perdieron entre los alumnos que iban de un lado a otro, pero los de Slytherin se quedaron un rato allí, hasta que Patrick empezó a caminar en dirección a su próxima clase. Blake se le puso enfrente, impidiéndole el paso.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa, Malfoy? —le preguntó —¿Porqué no hiciste lo que te mandé ayer en la cena, eh? Teníamos un trato.

—No soy tu criado —espetó Malfoy, haciendo un lado al fornido Blake —Y si no te importa, tengo clases, igual que tú. Se me hace tarde.

Iba a seguir su camino, pero Blake lo sujetó de un brazo y lo empujó contra una pared.

—¿Desde cuándo piensas lo que se te da la gana? —gritó, haciendo que la mayoría de los que estaban en aquel corredor los vieran con asombro. Al final del pasillo, los Cuatro Insólitos se habían detenido y se estaban regresando.

—Siempre he pensado lo que he querido. Para eso tengo más cerebro que tú.

Aquella contestación no era la que Blake se esperaba. Alzó un puño y estaba a punto de estrellarlo en la cara de Patrick cuando éste se quitó de donde estaba y se escurrió hacia el lado opuesto del corredor.

—Ya déjame en paz, Blake —pidió Patrick, dándose media vuelta —Y de una vez te digo que no te haré caso mas que para los entrenamientos de quidditch¿entendido?

Patrick ya iba a su próxima clase cuando escuchó un estallido atrás de él antes de caer al suelo. Lo había golpeado un hechizo en la espalda y a juzgar por el hecho de que no podía moverse, debía ser la maldición de las Piernas Unidas.

—¡Suficiente, Blake! —intervino John de improviso —No puede hacerse magia en los pasillos, tendré que informar esto y restarle diez puntos a Slytherin. Ahora todos, muévanse —añadió, mirando a su alrededor, que estaba lleno de curiosos —Hay clases.

Patrick seguía retorciéndose en el piso, tratando de moverse, cuando notó que de repente que se desentumía. Alzó la vista y notó que una varita le apuntaba al tiempo que una voz susurraba el contramaleficio.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó John, cuando se despejó bastante el corredor —Nunca creí ver a un par de Slytherin's peleando. Bueno, vámonos. Frida y yo llegaremos tarde a Aritmancia.

John empezó a moverse, seguido por Ángel y Gina. Frida se quedó atrás para murmurarle algo a Malfoy, quien seguía en el suelo.

—Eso sí que fue increíble —le sonrió —Nos veremos, Pat.

Y sin dar más explicaciones se fue a su siguiente clase, haciendo que Patrick se diera cuenta que ella había sido quien le había retirado el maleficio y de que lo había llamado Pat. Se puso de pie, tomó sus cosas y corrió a su clase, que casualmente era la misma a la que iban Frida y John. Entró velozmente al aula, se disculpó con el señor Davis, el profesor de la materia, y fue hacia su banca, al fondo del lugar. Miró a donde se sentaban los dos Weasley que tomaban esa asignatura y se encontró con que ambos estaban concentrados, como siempre. Por alguna razón, ellos podían pasar de ser graciosos y divertidos a serios y entregados. Según los rumores, John y Frida eran los más juiciosos de los Cuatro Insólitos, aunque sólo fuera en ocasiones. Y en clase de Aritmancia no tenían comparación. Eran los únicos que habían sacado "Extraordinario" en el TIMO de la materia. Bueno, ellos yPatrick Malfoy.

—¿Señor Malfoy? —llamó el profesor Davis de repente —¿Me escucha?

Patrick dio un respingo y al darse cuenta de que toda la clase lo miraba con expectación, sospechó que esperaban algo de él.

—Disculpe, profesor Davis —se apresuró a decir el chico —Creo que me distraje.

—Es obvio —riñó el profesor Davis, haciendo que Frida se tapara la boca con una mano, conteniendo la risa, cosa que Patrick notó —Le repetiré la pregunta, señor Malfoy¿porqué nuestra asignatura, a pesar de ser arte adivinatorio, se estudia aparte?

Los estudiantes observaron a Malfoy con interés, sabiendo que siempre que se distraía en clase, rara vez contestaba acertadamente. Pero en esa ocasión, le bastó un vistazo al semblante divertido de Frida Weasley para responder sin titubeos.

—Eso lo vimos el curso pasado, profesor. Es porque, a pesar de ser un arte adivinatorio, la Aritmancia es la más exacta de su tipo. Por el uso de los números.

—Vaya, parece que no estaba tan distraído como creía —el profesor Davis hizo una mueca irónica. Ese hombre tenía la fama de no ponerles las cosas fáciles a sus alumnos —Bueno, clase, continuemos. El tema de hoy es...

La clase siguió como de costumbre, con muchos cálculos matemáticos y con los dos Weasley acaparando la atención con preguntas que alteraban al profesor y divertían a sus compañeros. John le sonreía de vez en cuando a Sun Mei Mao de Ravenclaw, como no tardó en advertir Patrick, mientras que Frida estaba un poco distraída. Y eso sí que era raro, pues por lo que Malfoy sabía, a Frida Weasley le encantaba esa materia. Al sonar la campana, todos empezaron a salir, pero Frida se quedó un poco más en su asiento hasta que John, luego de despedirse de Sun Mei con un gesto de mano, la llamó.

—¡Oye, Frida, levántate! Es hora de nuestra próxima clase.

La chica suspiró, guardó sus cosas y siguió a su primo fuera del aula. Se despidió de él al estar junto a un tramo de escaleras que la llevarían al vestíbulo y bajó corriendo, mirando su reloj, pues estaba a punto de llegar tarde a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Tan absorta iba en llegar a tiempo, que al alcanzar el final de la escalera, se tropezó y cayó casi encima de alguien.

—¡Perdón! —dijo, alzándose torpemente —No me fijé¡voy de prisa! Tengo clase y...

—Está bien —dijo la persona a la que había derribado —Creo que me lo merezco.

Al estar por completo de pie, vio que la persona con la que había chocado era Patrick Malfoy. Hizo un gesto de incredulidad e inclinándose, le tendió la mano.

—No puedo creer que ahora sea yo la que me disculpe contigo —refunfuño —Dame la mano, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Patrick tomó los libros que se le habían caído, le dio la diestra a Frida y se impulsó para levantarse con ayuda de ella. Al estar parado, empezó a caminar y alcanzó a oír que la pelirroja reclamaba con voz ofendida.

—¡Oye¿Ni siquiera me vas a dar las gracias?

—No hace falta —le aseguró él —Ya te dije que me lo merezco. A propósito¿qué no tenemos la misma clase? Hay que darse prisa o llegaremos tarde.

Se fue apresuradamente, consultando su reloj, exactamente como Frida hacía minutos antes. Ella lo siguió, no quedándole otro remedio y al llegar ambos a las puertas principales, Ángel apareció en el vestíbulo.

—Hola, hermanita —saludó, alzando una mano —¿Lista para la clase de Hagrid?

Frida volteó y saludó a Ángel de la misma forma, cosa que aprovechó Patrick para retirarse lo más rápido posible. Frida no quería que su hermano y él pelearan y haría lo posible por evitarlo.

* * *

Toda la semana, Frida observó atentamente a Patrick Malfoy, queriendo adivinar sus verdaderas intenciones al haberse disculpado con ella, pero lo único raro que advirtió fue que cada día, el moretón que tenía en el rostro se hacía más oscuro. En la cena del miércoles, oyó a su prima Rose hablar del tema con Hally y con Henry.

—Danielle sigue preocupada —les decía a sus amigos —Dice que por más que le pregunta a su hermano porqué permite tal abuso, no le dice nada. Ya se llevan mejor que cuando estaban en casa, pero dice que seguramente el grandulón de Blake lo amenazó.

—Ryo, Walter y yo le dijimos que lo dejara en paz —comentó entonces Henry —Los chicos somos un poco complicados. Sobreprotectores. Si el hermano de Danielle no quiere decirle nada, debe tener una buena razón.

—Pero no puede continuar así —replicó Hally —A Danielle la pone muy triste. Bueno, no le dan más que un golpe en la cara, siempre en el mismo lugar, pero debe dolerle.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros? —espetó Rose —Eso se gana por decirle a Blake que ya no iba a seguirle la corriente. Según Danielle, iban a hacerle algo a mis primos por lo de la broma de los dulces¡pero Malfoy se negó a obedecerle¿Pueden creerlo?

Frida no escuchó más. Se levantó discretamente de la mesa, salió del Gran Comedor y empezó a dar una vuelta por los pasillos, vacíos en ese momento porque los demás se habían quedado cenando. Así que lo que había visto el lunes era cierto, Patrick ya no quería ser como sus compañeros de casa. Sí que era raro su comportamiento¿pero qué habría provocado ese cambio? De pronto, escuchó un sollozo en el extremo opuesto del pasillo del segundo piso por el que ella andaba en ese momento. Siguió el sonido hasta que llegó a donde se producía, una persona sentada en el suelo, con la cara cubierta a la que reconoció por el cabello rubio.

—¿Pat?

El chico alzó a medias la cabeza, se pasó una mano por el rostro y levantó la mirada. Miró a Frida con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —quiso saber Patrick Malfoy, desviando la vista —Creí que todo el mundo estaba cenando.

—¡Bah! Yo no como mucho —Frida se encogió de hombros —Pero a ti no te vi en la cena¿qué no tienes hambre o simplemente no comes?

Trató de sonreír, pero había algo en el semblante de Malfoy que le decía que no era el mejor momento para hacer bromas. Se puso un poco nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo Patrick de pronto.

—Sí, claro.

—¿De verdad me perdonaste? Me llamaste... me llamaste Pat.

Frida soltó un breve suspiro. Sí que le costaba trabajo ese tipo de cosas, pero creía que le debía una explicación.

—La verdad no tengo idea —confesó por fin —Una parte de mí quiere creerte y es la que me hace llamarte así, pero otra... Otra todavía me recuerda lo que me hiciste y lo mal que me sentí. Para serte franca, no creo que pueda perdonarte del todo algún día, pero el hecho de que te disculparas ayuda un poco. Pero si te atreves a hacer otra como esa, te juro que... ¡Por Dios!

Había visto el rostro de Patrick por primera vez, aunque parcialmente por la poca luz de las antorchas. La cara de Malfoy estaba como en toda la semana, con un golpe en el lado izquierdo, pero ahora también tenía un labio partido, del que brotaba un hilo de sangre.

—¿Pero qué te pasó? —Frida se inclinó enseguida y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Se lo extendió al joven —Límpiate eso, te ves muy mal¿porqué no fuiste a la enfermería?

Patrick sonrió con ironía.

—Eso es lo que Blake quiere que haga, pero no le voy a dar el gusto. Y no creas que es por orgullo, Weasley, sino por... Me dijo que si se enteraba que iba a la enfermería, no dejaría que Danny hiciera las pruebas de quidditch. Ella quiere hacerlas, por eso...

Hizo un gesto de dolor al pasarse el pañuelo de Frida por el labio partido y dejó su frase inconclusa. Frida lo miró largo rato, queriendo comprender qué le pasaba por la cabeza a aquel muchacho que de repente, parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo malvado que había sido hasta el momento y quería reformarse. La pregunta en su cabeza seguía¿porqué Patrick Malfoy había tenido esa súbita transformación¿Qué le había pasado¿Y porqué ella había decidido perdonarlo, así nada más? Percibió algo en su interior que nunca antes había sentido. O más bien, algo que había intentado olvidar.

—Tengo qué irme —dijo de pronto, enderezándose —Ya es tarde. Tengo... tengo que...

—Irte —completó Patrick —Acabas de decirlo. Gracias por todo, Weasley. Yo también tengo que irme. Tal vez ahora pueda bajar a cenar sin que Danny me vea. Me ha estado fastidiando con este asunto últimamente y no quiero que se entere de que...

—¡Pues claro que te va a fastidiar! —estalló Frida, sin poder contenerse —¡Es tu hermana! Se supone que los hermanos se cuidan entre sí, no importa la edad que tengan. Si tú fueras Ángel, te cuidaría. ¡Y aunque no lo fueras¿No sabes porqué me enfadé tanto por lo que me hiciste, verdad¡No tienes ni idea! Pero qué mas da, no vale la pena...

Frida bufó con frustración y se empezó a retirar, pero entonces alcanzó a escuchar la pregunta de Patrick.

—¿Y sabes porqué me arrepentí de lo que te hice, acaso¿Te lo preguntaste, Weasley?

Frida se detuvo, lo miró a los ojos y frunció el entrecejo.

—Sí —confesó —Claro que me lo pregunté. Sobre todo cuando decidí perdonarte, Pat.

Dijo el sobrenombre del chico con voz tan mordaz que el rubio se sintió herido. Mucho más de lo que estaba con su labio partido y su rostro amoratado.

—No puedo decírtelo —dijo él por fin —No me creerías. Tal vez a alguien como Danny sí, porque ella es buena, pero a mí no. Estoy seguro.

—¿No crees que a mí me toca decidir eso? No es justo que un día hagas lo que tú me hiciste y luego de casi tres meses se te ocurra disculparte así nada más. ¡Ponte en mi lugar¡No te imaginas lo que sentí entonces! Fue humillante, eso fue. Si lo supieran Ángel y John, te partirían la cara y mi padre, ni se diga. Ésa es la diferencia entre tú y yo¿sabes¡Yo puedo confiar en que la gente me creerá y tú no!

Patrick la miró y Frida se dio cuenta de que estaba triste. Y se sintió muy mal por herirlo. ¿Pues qué esperaba él¿Y porqué ella era así? Lo perdonaba, pero le hablaba de forma cruel y fría. Sus pensamientos y sentimientos eran una mezcla sin sentido y todo por culpa de Patrick Malfoy y lo que le había hecho el junio anterior, antes de terminar el curso. Quería sacarse todo aquello de adentro para saber si podía aclararlo, pero se daba perfecta cuenta que hacerlo, hubiera significado tener que admitir que lo que le molestaba era no ser honesta consigo misma. Tan simple como eso.

Patrick parecía pensar en algo parecido, pues se había quedado viéndola con sus ojos grises de aspecto triste como si fuera lo más importante en el mundo y aunque Frida no lo sabía, para él no había algo más importante qué hacer en ese momento que estar allí, tratando de llevarse bien con la única persona que había creído en sus palabras en mucho tiempo. De pronto, recordó cuando Danielle era pequeña y él era su única compañía. Se preguntó cuándo se había convertido en el muchacho engreído que encontraba placer en divertirse a costa de los demás y que trataba mal a su hermana por ser tranquila y buena con la gente y no quiso ni acordarse. Todo ese tiempo, muy en el fondo, había sabido lo que ahora era muy claro para él: que ser así no le gustaba. Lo único que había hecho era lo que su padre esperaba de él. Y por primera vez, se vio a sí mismo como lo veía Danielle, Frida y todos los que le huían: como una persona sin corazón. Ya no quería ser así, ni le importaba lo que su padre pudiera decirle. Deseaba volver a ser el hermano al que Danielle quería y admiraba y también... también...

—Weasley —dijo, parándose lentamente –—Quiero decirte que...

Frida lo miró con atención. Por la expresión del muchacho, debía ser algo importante.

—La única razón por la que decidí pedirte perdón, fue porque... porque... ¡Rayos! No creí que costara tanto trabajo —masculló —Lo que pasa es que yo...

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —dijo alguien desde algún punto a espaldas de Frida, alguien con voz ronca y agresiva —Al fin te encuentro, Malfoy. Y parece que tienes compañía.

Frida se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Michael Blake.


	22. Las pruebas

**Veintidós: Las pruebas.**

Michael Blake, el enorme capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, había llegado de improviso al mismo pasillo donde Frida Weasley y Patrick Malfoy estaban hablando. Tenía en el rostro una expresión francamente amenazadora que a Frida le dio bastante miedo, por lo que poco a poco, retrocedió hasta ponerse a un lado de Malfoy. El rubio, en cambio, pensaba únicamente en cómo sacar a Frida de allí.

—¿Decidiste hacerme caso después de todo? —Blake le lanzó una mirada de desdén a la pelirroja —Quiero que pague por lo que ella y sus primitos nos hicieron el primer día de clases, recuérdalo. ¿Porqué no le haces nada? La tienes junto a ti.

Patrick miró a Frida, que tenía cara de espanto, y luego miró a Blake.

—Eso nos lo merecíamos —afirmó, con voz temblorosa pero valiente —Quisieron hacernos pagar por lo que le hicimos a su primo, Longbottom, y agradece que no nos mandaron a la enfermería como nosotros a él.

—Pues si no haces nada tú, lo haré yo —Blake quitó a Malfoy a un lado de un empujón y tomó por un brazo a Frida —Dime, Malfoy¿qué sentiste al hacerle la broma de junio?

Patrick supo, al oír esa frase, lo que Blake pensaba hacer y no iba a permitirlo. Sacó su varita cuidadosamente, sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

—¿Y tú qué sentiste, Weasley? —le preguntó Blake a Frida, con voz mezquina —¿Quieres que te haga lo mismo para que aprendas que con nosotros no se juega?

Frida intentó zafarse, pero no podía. Y para colmo, aún no había nadie por el pasillo porque la cena apenas estaba en su apogeo. No podía pedir ayuda, pero entonces...

—¡Suéltala! —oyó que exclamaba una voz enfurecida —¡Ahora!

Patrick se había acercado y le apuntaba a Blake con su varita. Blake lo vio con desdén.

—¿Desde cuándo defiendes a Weasley, eh¿O no me digas que tu queridísima hermana te contagió de su estupidez?

Frida supo, por la cara de Patrick, que aquella frase de Blake fue un completo error suyo. Al segundo siguiente, un rayo de luz roja salió de la varita de Malfoy y le dio de lleno a Blake en la cara, quien cayó al suelo arrastrando a Frida con él. Al estar ambos en el piso, Patrick se guardó la varita apresuradamente y se arrodilló.

—¡Frida! —exclamó casi sin pensarlo y la encontró con Blake sobre ella —¿Estás bien?

Ella se quitó al enorme Slytherin de encima con ayuda de Patrick, se puso de pie y se frotó un brazo, el que le había sujetado Blake, con gesto de dolor. Miró al tipo en el suelo.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó con cierto asombro.

—Un hechizo aturdidor —explicó Patrick, encogiéndose de hombros —Es de lo poco bueno que me enseñó papá en casa. Aquí los vimos el curso pasado, pero nunca creí que lo usaría contra uno de mi casa. Si papá se entera...

—Ahora que recuerdo... —Frida lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido —Hace un momento¿me llamaste por mi nombre?

Por primera vez en su vida, Frida vio a Patrick Malfoy ruborizarse en serio.

—Sí, perdón. Se me escapó. Como tú aceptaste decirme Pat, como Danny... no sé...

Frida asintió repetitivamente.

—Sí, sí, ya entendí. Ahora, si no te importa, vámonos. Si nos encuentran aquí, nos echarán la culpa de todo. Aunque la verdad fuiste tú quien lo aturdió, pero...

—Nos echará la culpa de todos modos —Patrick señaló a Blake —Cuando despierte. A menos que... ¿Sabes hacer el hechizo desmemorizante?

—No¿y tú?

Patrick, en vez de contestar, sacó de nueva cuenta su varita.

—Es más difícil cuando están inconscientes, pero... —el chico apuntó con cuidado a la cabeza de Blake y murmuró —¡_Obliviate_!

Un delgado rayo salió de la varita directo hacia Blake y se impactó en su cabeza. Al cabo de unos segundos, Patrick dejó de apuntarle justo cuando el sonido de pasos indicaba que los primeros alumnos empezaban a subir a sus dormitorios. Patrick suspiró con cansancio.

—Espero haberlo hecho bien —comentó Malfoy —Sólo sabía la teoría y...

—Ven acá —Frida agarró al muchacho de la muñeca y lo jaló —Tengo que hablarte.

Lo llevó a la parte trasera de un tapiz, donde había una especie de túnel derrumbado y lo soltó al confirmar que nadie los había seguido. Respiró hondo, para recuperar el aliento.

—Quisiera saber —empezó —qué era lo que ibas a decirme cuando el idiota de Blake llegó y te interrumpió.

—¿De verdad quieres saber?

—Si te lo estoy preguntando, es más que obvio¿no?

Ahora sí que Patrick no sabía qué decir. ¿Se atrevería a confesárselo, después de todo? Alcanzó a escuchar un leve escándalo en el pasillo, al haber encontrado a Blake sin sentido, pero no le puso atención. Tenía que concentrarse en el momento si es que quería lograr algo bueno en él. Miró por un instante el rostro pecoso y moreno de Frida, enmarcado por un sin fin de trenzas rojas y delgadas. Sintió un impulso que apenas si logró controlar, pues de haberlo seguido, no se lo hubiera perdonado.

—Pues... —titubeó, sin poder verla a los ojos —Es que yo... tú me...

Frida le puso una mano en la mejilla que no tenía lastimada y lo hizo voltear hacia ella.

—Acá estoy —indicó —Mírame a la cara cuando me hables. Si no, no te voy a creer ni una sola palabra¿entendido?

Patrick no perdió la oportunidad y le tomó aquella mano. Era más suave y cálida de lo que había imaginado. Frida lo miró sin saber si retirar la mano o no, así que se quedó quieta, esperando las palabras de Malfoy. Pero por alguna razón, tenía el presentimiento de que serían buenas palabras.

—Eres una buena persona —empezó Patrick —Me recordaste muchas cosas, sobre todo que yo solía ser bueno con mi hermana. Que yo solía ser... alguien mejor que el imbécil que te lastimó tanto en junio. Weasley, tú me...

—Frida —dijo ella, casi sin pensar —Me llamo Frida.

Y sonrió. Patrick logró sonreír también.

—Está bien... Frida —consintió él —La verdad es que... —respiró profundamente —... Tú me gustas mucho¿sabes? Me encantaba hacerte enojar sólo para que voltearas a verme, pero cuando te hice esa canallada en junio, me di cuenta que no era la mejor forma de llamar tu atención. De verdad me gustas, te lo juro. Sólo por eso aguantaba el puñetazo de Blake todas las noches de esta semana, porque pensaba que tal vez así se olvidaría de vengarse de ti y... Bueno, sólo digo tonterías. Espero que no creas que es otra de mis bromas —sonrió nerviosamente —porque entonces sí que me sentiría mal.

Frida lo observó un minuto antes de taparse la boca con su mano libre, conteniendo la risa. Patrick creía que ella no le había creído ni media palabra y su rostro adoptó una expresión de tristeza, pero entonces la chica hizo algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado: se calmó y se le quedó viendo con mucha seriedad

—¡Sí que eres un tonto! —exclamó de repente —¿No sabes porqué me enojé tanto contigo por lo de junio, verdad? No te diré por ahora, pero tal vez un día lo haga. Todavía me acuerdo cuando entraste a primero, te veías tan asustado como tu hermana Danielle... Me hubiera gustado ser tu amiga entonces. Pero creo que no es muy tarde¿o sí?

—¿Sólo mi amiga? —quiso saber Patrick, sin soltarle la mano.

—Estará bien para empezar —Frida sonrió con aire divertido —No esperes milagros.

Patrick le apretó ligeramente la mano y sonrió con verdadera alegría. Tener por amiga a Frida Weasley, la chica que le gustaba, era un logro que superaba por mucho a cualquier otro que hubiera conseguido antes. Y si de conquistarla se trataba, ya había dado el primer paso: renunciar a ser el que había sido por siete años.

* * *

Las pruebas de quidditch para los miembros oficiales de los equipos fueron el viernes en la tarde, teniendo cada equipo un área específica de los amplios jardines para realizarla. Como necesitaban de los aros de gol del campo de quidditch para algunas de las pruebas, se hicieron horarios para que las cuatro casas pudieran usarlos sin que hubiera discusiones. Al equipo de Ravenclaw le tocó el primer turno, y lo aprovecharon bastante, ya que ellos necesitaban a dos cazadores y a un guardián. En cambio, fue un poco más difícil para el equipo de Hufflepuff, pues aparte de un cazador, buscaban a un nuevo buscador y a los golpeadores. Los que tuvieron menos tiempo asignado en el campo de quidditch fueron los de Slytherin, ya que ellos únicamente necesitaban hacer pruebas para guardián. Los de Gryffindor fueron los últimos, lo que los animó a hacer la prueba para guardián y buscador lo mejor posible. Al final, los cuatro equipos (quienes habían sido vigilados todo el tiempo por el profesor Krum y por su respectivo jefe de casa) anunciaron que los resultados los sabrían el domingo, junto con los de primer año, y los enviaron a todos de vuelta a sus dormitorios, ya que las pruebas acabaron entrada la noche, cosa que no fue problema gracias al encantamiento de incandescencia prolongada que la profesora Nicté le había aplicado a varias grandes antorchas, para que iluminaran el campo. El profesor Lupin le agradeció su ayuda al dejar el campo con los alumnos de Gryffindor y le avisó que la profesora McGonagall quería hablar con ella, así que la profesora se fue tras los Gryffindor's y el subdirector. Los alumnos de los equipos de las cuatro casas se quedaron en el campo, con las antorchas encantadas de la profesora Nicté brillando sobre sus cabezas y en diferentes rincones, pues tenían conferencia. El equipo de Ravenclaw, formado por el momento por dos chicas y dos chicos, discutía los posibles candidatos a los puestos que les faltaban.

—Sobre el puesto de guardián —decía entonces un joven alto, delgado y castaño —creo que Orville lo podría hacer bien. Es paciente y siempre que pudo defendió los tres aros. En cuanto a los de los cazadores —volteó a ver a una de las chicas, morena y de cabello negro —¿qué opinas, Mariah? Tú eres la cazadora aquí.

—Pues yo creo que las hermanas Young podrían hacerlo —Mariah frunció el entrecejo —Están algo torpes, pero se coordinan bien. Con un poco de práctica, podrían estar listas.

—Bien —dijo el castaño que había hablado sobre el puesto de guardián —Si están de acuerdo, ellos quedarán en primer lugar en la lista. Le diremos a Krum que nos dé su fallo.

Y es que, como una modificación imprevista y secreta en las pruebas, el profesor Krum sería quien tendría la opinión de mayor peso en la elección de miembros en los equipos. La directora lo había notificado así a los capitanes, quienes a su vez se lo informaron a sus compañeros, bajo advertencia de que no debían divulgarlo si no querían ser suspendidos por un año entero del quidditch. Aún así, no significaba que los equipos no tendrían voz ni voto, sino que ésa era una extraña medida de seguridad que McGonagall quiso tomar ese año, ante las pruebas que les harían a los de primer año. Aunque todavía no sabían el origen de dicha medida.

Los de Hufflepuff tardaron mucho en escoger a sus candidatos ideales para el equipo, lo mismo que los de Gryffindor, pero al menos ambos equipos lo hicieron pacíficamente. Los de Slytherin, en cambio, fueron los que más problemas tuvieron para decidirse, y eso que sólo debían escoger a una persona para ponerla a consideración del profesor de vuelo. Mientras Blake gruñía, Patrick no hacía mas que preguntarse una y otra vez la verdadera razón por la que Frida Weasley se habría enfadado con él y su bromita (si es que así le podía llamar a la ofensa que le hizo en junio). Y es que aunque ya hubieran hecho las paces (aunque fuera en parte), ese punto todavía no le quedaba claro. Un rugido de Blake lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Malfoy, pon atención! —pidió a gritos —Estamos en un dilema¿ponemos a Vincent o a Goldenfield al principio de la lista? A mí no me hacen gracia, porque son chicas, pero son las que mejor volaron y cumplieron con lo que les pedimos.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? —Patrick se encogió de hombros, aferrando su escoba, una Cometa 300 —Pon a la que se te dé la gana. De todas formas, Krum dará su fallo y te basarás en él porque fue un notable jugador de quidditch¿o me equivoco?

Blake iba a contestarle, pero un chico de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azules, de aspecto un tanto inocente, intervino.

—En eso Malfoy tiene razón, Blake. Mejor primero veamos qué dice Krum de nuestra elección y luego podemos hacer que acepte a quien nosotros queramos.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y empezaron a caminar de vuelta al castillo, dejando a Patrick y al chico de cabello rubio cenizo muy atrás, como si estuvieran muy molestos con ellos. Ambos se miraron, sin saber qué decir.

—Oye, no sabía que supieras tratar así a Blake, Bluepool —le dijo Patrick al chico, viéndolo directamente a sus ojos azules, de un tono tan oscuro que en ocasiones se veía negro —Espero que me enseñes a pensar así de rápido. Aunque no creo que se pueda¿o sí? Quizá tú puedas hacerlo porque eres el buscador, pero en fin, vamos a cenar.

—Patrick —dijo de pronto Bluepool, con voz seria, al empezar a andar —¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Llámame por mi nombre. Nunca me gustó que me llamaran por mi apellido y tampoco a mis padres. De hecho, les asombra lo que hago. No sé si sepas, pero son...

—Muggles —completó Malfoy —Sí, lo sé. Escuché a O'Neill burlarse de eso una vez, hace un par de años. No me extraña que nunca lo digas. Pero dime algo¿porqué me dices todo eso hasta ahora? Es decir, estamos a punto de acabar el colegio y...

—Bueno, porque quiero pedirte un favor. A ti nunca te gustó tener que hacerle esa broma a Weasley en junio¿verdad?

Patrick no tenía ni idea de cómo se había enterado, pero asintió, sólo para saber a dónde quería llegar su condiscípulo.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que quisiera saber si le pediste disculpas.

—¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?

—En sí, no mucho, pero es que...

—¿Todavía por aquí?

Una voz los había espantado, por lo que dieron un pequeño salto y voltearon. Se encontraron con el rostro moreno de Frida Weasley adornado por una sonrisa jovial.

—¿No me digan que los asusté? —Frida se empezó a reír —¡Así tendrán la conciencia! Bueno, tú no tanto —miró a Patrick —Ya haces mucho por limpiarla. Pero Bluepool...

—William —aclaró Patrick —El buen Will quiere que lo llame por su nombre de ahora en adelante¿cómo ves? Hace rato le habló a Blake de una forma que te habría encantado.

Frida amplió aún más su sonrisa.

—Me hubiera gustado oírla —confesó —¿Y ese cambio, Blue... quiero decir, William?

William Bluepool miró de reojo a Frida, apreciándola bien a pesar de la carencia de luz. No era como su prima, Gina, pero también era...

—Me estabas preguntando algo, Will —le recordó Patrick —Me estoy impacientando —y soltó una breve carcajada, para indicar que estaba bromeando —Ya, en serio¿qué se te ofrece? Porque supongo que todo ese interrogatorio es por algo.

—De hecho, el asunto es contigo —señaló a Frida —Y espero que lo tomes en serio, porque no me gustaría que te burlaras de mí. Ya lo han hecho suficientes veces.

—Sí que lo tratan mal en tu casa —Frida vio a Patrick —¿Pues qué tanto le hacen, Pat?

Patrick le explicó que en su casa trataban mal a William porque era de familia muggle, cosa que a Frida no sorprendió en absoluto.

—Todos los que piensan así son idiotas —gruñó —Gina y yo no le damos la menor importancia, sobre todo porque tía Alicia, la madre de Gina, era de padre muggle. Y a papá siempre le han agradado los muggles. Será porque con ellos, él y tío George probaron sus primeros inventos —la chica se rió —Pero bueno¿qué se te ofrece, Will¿Puedo llamarte así?

William asintió y como se dio cuenta que iban llegando al castillo, habló deprisa.

—¿Podrías presentarme a tu prima, Weasley?

Frida no fue la única que lo vio con ojos desorbitados. Patrick también lo hizo.

—¿Y eso? —quiso saber Malfoy —¿No me digas que te gusta?

–Que a alguien de Slytherin le guste alguien de Gryffindor no es novedad para mí —comentó Frida de improviso, mirando significativamente a Patrick —Si ése es tu caso, Willy, creo que puedo hacer algo. Pero no prometo nada¿eh? En primera, porque nadie puede asegurar que la cosa puede pasar al contrario —sonrió nerviosamente —y en segunda, Gina podrá ser más tolerante que yo, pero es algo... distraída. ¿Y bien, Will¿Quieres que te presente a Gina?

William, aunque no había comprendido del todo a Frida, asintió con el rostro algo rojo y se apartó de ellos en cuanto llegaron a las escaleras de piedra en la entrada del castillo. Murmuró algo sobre ir a su dormitorio a escribir una carta y salió corriendo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —le preguntó Patrick a Frida, antes de entrar al Gran Comedor de forma separada, como habían acordado hasta que la pelirroja hubiera hablado con su hermano y sus primos —No le hagas algo a Will. Aunque no lo creas, no se la merece.

—¡Tranquilo! —Frida le sonrió —Sólo voy a hacer un favor.

Acto seguido, entró al Gran Comedor.

* * *

Las pruebas de quidditch para los de primer año empezaron puntualmente, a las once de la mañana del sábado. Los de primero de Gryffindor se formaron ordenadamente en el campo de quidditch, de acuerdo a la posición a la que aspiraban suplantar de ser necesario. Hally estaba en la fila para ser suplente de buscador, Rose en la de suplente de guardián y Henry, Procyon Blackson y Franco Visconti, era los únicos en la de golpeador. La mayoría de sus compañeros estaban en la de suplente de cazador.

—Muy bien, la prueba será así —empezó a explicar John Weasley, quien era el capitán del equipo desde que el anterior había terminado el colegio, hacía dos años —Crearemos equipos de quidditch al azar, con algunos de nosotros y parte de ustedes, haciendo una especie de mezcla. Esto es para ver qué tan bien saben acoplarse a las circunstancias. Empezaremos a jugar de acuerdo a mis instrucciones y a la vez que el juego transcurre, veremos sus aptitudes. Así que lamento decirlo, pero si no saben mucho de quidditch o al menos del puesto que quieren suplir en una emergencia, no tendrán posibilidades.

Los niños asintieron en señal de que habían entendido las indicaciones y la prueba comenzó. A Hally le tocó hacerla con Rose como guardiana y Martin Fullerton como uno de los cazadores; en cambio, Henry estuvo solamente acompañado por Giselle Olsen haciéndola de guardiana. Al final, los niños quedaron sumamente agotados, porque aparte de todo, los mayores les pidieron una segunda prueba, en la que jugaran por unos minutos en aquellas otras posiciones para las que no habían aspirado.

—Puede que tengan talento —les había explicado John —Pero no el que quisieran.

Así que entre una cosa y otra, apenas terminaron a tiempo para que los siguientes en hacer las pruebas, los de primero de Ravenclaw, los vieran partir lenta y pesadamente al castillo, para un merecido descanso. Ryo les preguntó a sus amigos cómo les había ido.

—¿Tú cómo crees? —repuso Rose —¡Míranos! Ojalá que ustedes no se cansen tanto.

Pero la esperanza de Rose no se cumplió, pues la prueba fue idéntica para todos los de primer año de las cuatro casas. Al ir saliendo de su turno luego de aspirar a ser un suplente de buscador, Ryo le advirtió a Amy, a quien se encontró esperando su turno con Simon Combs, Joan Finch-Fletchley y Vivian Malcolm, que mejor se prepararan para cansarse como nunca. Algo parecido les dijo Amy a Danielle y a Walter al salir de su propia prueba (la niña quería ser cazadora) y se puso algo triste cuando recordó que Sunny no estaría en las pruebas porque no tenía escoba propia.

—Quisiera que Sunny estuviera aquí —dijo Danielle, en cuanto Amy se alejó hacia el castillo con sus compañeros de casa, dispuesta a recuperarse —No vuela nada mal.

—Yo pienso lo mismo —aseguró Walter.

Pasaron a hacer su prueba. Danielle quería ser suplente de buscador y Walter, para su sorpresa, pretendía ser suplente de golpeador. Apenas estaban recibiendo las instrucciones de cómo serían las cosas cuando una figura con un largo y castaño cabello ondulado llegó corriendo, con una escoba en las manos.

—Lamento llegar tarde —se disculpó Sunny —¿No me perdí de nada?

Los grandulones del equipo, a excepción de Patrick Malfoy y William Bluepool, le hicieron gestos de indiferencia y no le respondieron, siguiendo Blake dando las instrucciones como si no lo hubieran interrumpido. Sunny, sin tomarse en serio la ofensa, se puso en la fila que estaba entre la de Danielle y Walter, la de los que aspiraban a ser suplentes de cazador, y les dijo a sus amigos con mucha emoción, mostrando su escoba.

—¿No es genial? Es una _Tornado 14_. Sé que es anticuada, lo leí en la revista sobre escobas que me prestó Amy el martes pasado, pero servirá para las pruebas¿no creen?

—¿De dónde la sacaste? —quiso saber Danielle, observando detalladamente la escoba. Era cierto que la serie Tornado no era muy buena para jugar quidditch, pero no dejaba de ser una escoba de buena calidad y la de Sunny estaba nueva.

—¡Eso quisiera saber yo! Cuando acabé de comer, luego que ustedes vinieron aquí, me fui a mi dormitorio y la encontré sobre mi cama¿pueden creerlo? Y estoy segura que era para mí, porque miren —les mostró el palo —Tiene mi nombre.

En efecto, en el palo había letras plateadas y torcidas que decían _Sunny Wendy Wilson_.

—Yo no sabía que tu segundo nombre fuera Wendy —comentó Danielle.

—No importa —aseguró Sunny, con una mueca de amargura —Era el nombre de mi abuela. La madre de mi madre.

—¿Y no tienes idea de quién pudo dártela? —inquirió Walter con curiosidad.

Sunny negó con la cabeza.

—¡Malfoy, Poe, Wilson! —llamó Blake entonces —Siguen ustedes.

Los niños respiraron hondo, caminaron al campo con decisión y empezaron a jugar a una orden de Blake. A lo lejos, desde una ventana del castillo ubicada en una de las torres, una figura observaba las pruebas de Slytherin con cierto interés. Estaba de pie en la ventana, medio oculta por una cortina, y fijó la vista en la melena castaña y ondulada de Sunny Wilson al volar en su nueva Tornado 14. Sentía extraño cada vez que la veía, pero admitía que era divertido verla esbozar esa sonrisa de genuina impresión cada vez que veía algo excepcional. Y el que hubiera recibido una escoba de regalo para poder hacer las pruebas sí que era algo excepcional. Una persona de túnica violácea con detalles en un color azul claro apareció de pronto en aquel pasillo, vio a la figura que miraba por la ventana y sonriendo levemente, preguntó.

—¿Mira a alguien en particular, profesor?

El hombre desvió la vista de la ventana, observó a quien le hablaba y miró con cierto gesto de seriedad el guante azul claro que aquella persona usaba en la mano derecha. Le recordaba un poco a sí mismo, pero la diferencia era que lo que esa persona escondía con el guante no era motivo de repulsión y vergüenza, sino únicamente un símbolo de su educación mágica. Frunció el entrecejo cuando vio a otra persona aparecer en el pasillo, un hombre de cabello gris y túnica desgastada. La persona que había estado viendo por la ventana se retiró, dejando que las otras dos se encontraran.

—¿Pasa algo, profesora Nicté? —preguntó el mago de cabello gris.

—Nada importante, profesor Lupin —la profesora Nicté miró por la ventana, hacia el campo de quidditch, donde en aquel momento terminaba la prueba de Danielle, Walter y Sunny —Sólo que tengo la impresión de que al profesor Snape le pasa algo. Es todo.

—Lo conozco y estoy de acuerdo con usted —el profesor Lupin también miró por la ventana —Al parecer, su papel de tutor le está afectando.

Fijó sus ojos en Sunny, quien charlaba en ese momento con Danielle y Walter y sonreía levemente, con ánimo. Luego desvió la vista hacia la profesora.

—Dígame, colega¿alguna novedad en el caso de Ron Weasley? Supongo que para eso la mandó llamar la profesora McGonagall.

La profesora Nicté suspiró, pues recordando el caso de Ronald Weasley, recordaba que su hermano gemelo estaba involucrado. El profesor Lupin lo recordó y se disculpó.

—Lamento mucho haberlo mencionado. Según me comentó Harry, su hermano está metido en esto. De verdad, lo siento.

—No hay problema —aseguró la profesora, con sus tristes ojos grises mirando a través de la ventana la inmensidad del lago —Anom dejó de ser mi hermano desde hace mucho tiempo. Con respecto a su pregunta, la directora nos citó a mí y a la señora Finch-Fletchley para decirnos que vieron de nuevo a Anom, en Blackpool. Pero a pesar de saber eso, no le tengo miedo.

—Quizá porque es su hermano —aventuró el profesor Lupin.

—Sí, quizá —la profesora Nicté sonrió débilmente —Con su permiso, profesor. Tengo muchas redacciones qué calificar y quiero el día libre mañana. Debo hablar con mi hijo.

Levantó un poco la mano en señal de despedida y se alejó, con cierto semblante triste. El profesor Lupin la vio irse, preguntándose cómo podía una persona soportar tanto dolor. Él tenía sus penas, pero quizá eran poca cosa comparadas con la de su colega. Y en cuanto al otro colega, Snape, esperaba tener los resultados de su investigación pronto. Había algo en Sunny Wilson que le llamaba la atención y no precisamente porque fuera la tutelada de su antiguo enemigo de colegio. Más bien, era cierto recuerdo que no lo dejaba en paz.


	23. Resultados

**Veintitrés: Resultados.**

Los alumnos de primer año despertaron temprano el domingo sólo para ver si ya estaban los resultados de las pruebas de quidditch. Lo único que encontraron los de Gryffindor fue a Dean Longbottom colocando un letrero en el tablón de anuncios, el cual decía que los resultados de las pruebas de quidditch se sabrían hasta después de comer.

—¿Porqué hasta después de comer? —interrogó Rose con algo de frustración, poniéndose delante de Dean antes que él se fuera a desayunar.

—Falta una cosa para terminar con la prueba —contestó Dean, dudoso, al ver la expresión terca de Rose —Luego de eso, podrán saber quiénes quedaron y quiénes no. Ahora por favor, Rose, déjame ir a desayunar.

Y apartándola suavemente, Dean se fue directamente al hueco del retrato, lo atravesó y se perdió de vista. Rose y los demás que habían hecho las pruebas se quedaron algo desanimados.

—Rose, vamos a desayunar —le indicó Henry —Hay que reunirnos con los demás en la orilla del lago, para terminar las tareas.

—Buena idea —Hally alcanzó a sonreír levemente —Así, el tiempo se nos hará más corto.

—Te doy la razón con eso —aceptó Rose y salieron de la sala común.

El Gran Comedor estaba medio lleno y el tema de conversación de casi todos los que se encontraban allí era el mismo: los resultados de las pruebas de quidditch. Danielle, desde la mesa de Slytherin, vio llegar a sus amigos Gryffindor's y se levantó, caminando hacia ellos.

—¡Tengo algo qué decirles! —exclamó, sin importarle los gestos de desagrado que le dirigieron Brandon y su banda al verla acercarse a gente de Gryffindor —Sunny sí hizo las pruebas ayer¡le regalaron una escoba!

—¿En serio? —Hally sonrió y miró hacia donde estaba Sunny, quien terminaba su desayuno acompañada por Walter Poe —¿Y qué escoba le dieron?

—Una Tornado 14.

—¡Válgame! —soltó Rose —Es buena escoba. ¿Y quién se la regaló?

—No sabemos —Danielle se encogió de hombros —Sunny sólo supo que la escoba era para ella porque tenía su nombre grabado en el palo. Nada más.

—Entonces¿tú crees que le vaya bien? —inquirió Henry.

—Si no fuera por los idiotas del equipo, yo diría que será suplente —Danielle le dirigió una mirada fría a Blake, que en ese instante se hartaba de huevos revueltos de manera asquerosa.

—Sigue en pie la reunión de hoy¿no? —dijo Rose, cambiando el tema.

—Claro —asintió Danielle —Por cierto, Hally¿qué te dijo tu padre respecto al nombre de la Orden¿Le gustó o no?

—No sé, porque todavía no me llega una respuesta —Hally frunció el entrecejo —Quizá ya recibió mi carta, pero está muy ocupado y por eso no me contesta.

—Vamos a desayunar, chicas —pidió Henry —Tengo hambre.

El trío de Gryffindor se fue a su mesa y Danielle regresó a la suya, donde les comentó a Sunny y a Walter sobre la reunión junto al lago. Sunny sorbió el último trago de su leche, Walter se metió a la boca lo último de su pan tostado y ambos se pusieron de pie junto con Danielle para recoger las cosas que necesitarían. En la mesa de Hufflepuff, Amy se esmeraba en terminar uno de sus pañuelos al tiempo que revisaba una redacción para la clase de Herbología, a la vez que Ryo, en la mesa de Ravenclaw, le rogaba a su hermana que le dijera si ya era novia de John Weasley.

—¡Me lo prometiste! —decía el niño, en voz baja —Anda, Sun Mei, dime.

Sun Mei, admirando un libro muggle que mostraba varias pinturas de paisajes, le sonrió a su hermanito y dejando el libro a un lado, lo miró a la cara.

—¿Porqué tanto interés en ese asunto? —quiso saber Sun Mei.

—Porque me lo prometiste —respondió Ryo, con el entrecejo fruncido —Y porque es raro que no me cumplas una promesa.

—Buen punto —concedió Sun Mei, regresando su atención al libro —Pero Ryo, yo nunca dije que no cumpliría. Sólo quiero que me dejes de preguntar por un tiempo.

—Y si dejo de preguntar toda la semana que viene¿me dirás?

Sun Mei consideró un minuto la propuesta.

—Claro —dijo, sonriendo —Pero si rompes esa condición, no te lo diré hasta octubre.

—¡Hecho! —Ryo alzó un puño al aire, en señal de triunfo —¡Hipogrifos! Casi olvidaba que tengo una reunión de la Orden —el niño se levantó con prisa —Te veo luego, hermana.

Corrió a la salida del Gran Comedor, con un pan tostado untado con mantequilla a madias en la mano. Sun Mei se extrañó ante las palabras "_tengo una reunión de la Orden_" de su hermano, pero las ignoró al cabo de unos segundos y se concentró en las pinturas del libro. En la mesa de Hufflepuff, Amy vio salir a Ryo y comprendió que seguramente había olvidado la reunión y que recogería sus libros, así que ella se puso de pie, tomó la mochila que estaba a un lado suyo y se encaminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor justo cuando Hally, Rose y Henry se paraban.

—Terminamos —Rose se colgó su mochila al hombro —Ahora sí, a estudiar.

Los tres niños de Gryffindor y Amy empezaron a salir del Gran Comedor sin causar mucho revuelo, ya que los demás estaban muy entretenidos comentando cosas sobre las pruebas de quidditch y algunos chismes menores. En las puertas principales, los alcanzaron los tres de Slytherin y cuando iban bajando la escalinata de piedra, Ryo llegó a su lado, con la cara roja que indicaba que había corrido de más. Al llegar el Ravenclaw, se pusieron a charlar vivazmente hasta llegar a la sombra del haya que habían encontrado la semana pasada. Ya instalados, pusieron manos a la obra y gracias a su acuerdo, no tardaron más de dos horas en terminar lo pendiente. Y es que no tenían muchas tareas, pues los profesores no les pusieron demasiadas en consideración a las pruebas de quidditch que ocurrirían.

—Este lugar me gusta mucho —aseguró Rose al cabo de unos minutos, cuando tenía ya guardados sus libros y sus redacciones —Es muy tranquilo.

—A mí también —Hally miraba el paisaje con calma —Es un lindo lugar para una escuela.

—Lo que yo quisiera saber es qué se hace al salir de aquí —dijo Sunny, dibujando una florecita que estaba a su lado, en el césped. A Sunny le gustaba dibujar de vez en cuando y lo hacía bastante bien —Recuerden que yo no sabía nada sobre magia hasta que llegué aquí.

Rose le contó algunas cosas que hacían sus primos mayores y Sunny escuchó con interés.

—No sabía que tuviera tantas opciones de trabajo —comentó, cuando Rose concluyó —Será interesante cuando tenga que escoger una.

Se quedaron un buen rato disfrutando del paisaje hasta que por la intensidad del sol, consideraron que ya era hora de que regresaran. Tomaron sus mochilas y caminaron de vuelta, platicando sobre las pruebas de quidditch y los resultados que esperaban de las tareas recién hechas y estando a punto de subir la escalinata de piedra, una mancha blanca en el cielo llamó la atención de Amy.

—Hally¿no es tu lechuza? —preguntó.

En efecto, era _Snowlight_. Planeó un poco por encima de sus cabezas, descendió y fue a posarse en el hombro de su ama. Hally le acarició la cabeza suavemente antes de desatarle un pergamino de la pata. En cuanto la lechuza estuvo libre de su encargo, alzó el vuelo y se dirigió a la lechucería.

—Debe ser la respuesta de papá —comentó Hally, desdoblando el pergamino —Pero qué raro... Es la letra de mamá.

Era cierto, la caligrafía, clara y esmerada, era de la señora Potter. Hally leyó en silencio y rápidamente la misiva.

_Querida Hally:_

_Nos alegra mucho recibir noticias tuyas. Si te preguntas porqué te contesto yo y no tu padre, es por la sencilla razón de que él está muy atareado con una pesquisa en el cuartel y me pidió de favor que escribiera esto por él. Yo también tengo mucho trabajo, pero tengo un horario mucho más flexible y eso es lo que nos distingue a Harry y a mí._

_Pasando a otra cosa, tu padre quiere que sepas que no le molesta que tus amigos y tú le hayan puesto el nombre que le comentaste a su grupo de estudio. De hecho, le da gusto que trabes amistad con niños de las otras casas, cosa que es muy rara (a tu padre y a mí nos sorprende que hayas encontrado buenos amigos en Slytherin, supongo que ya te diste cuenta de por qué) y también que seas un poco más estudiosa que él (aunque tu padre también es listo, tenlo por seguro) porque así puede presumir de que tiene una hija estupenda. Creo que puedes comprenderlo: once años sin tenerte cerca y ahora quiere que todos sepan de ti¿no son raros los hombres, hija?_

_En fin, creo que ya dije lo importante por el momento, así que espero que estés muy bien y que la estés pasando de maravilla. Harry dice que tratará de enviarte una carta próximamente, así que mantente atenta._

_Un beso y un fuerte abrazo, te envía:_

_Tu madre._

_PD. Tu padre te desea suerte para las pruebas de quidditch. Yo también, porque estoy casi segura que heredaste el talento de los Potter para volar._

Al terminar de leer, Hally suspiró aliviada y sonrió. Les dijo a sus amigos que su padre estaba de acuerdo con el nombre que habían adoptado para la Orden y los niños se pusieron muy contentos. Llegaron al vestíbulo, se separaron prometiéndose que después de comer, se verían para discutir los resultados de las pruebas de quidditch. Cada uno se fue de inmediato a su respectiva sala común y el recibimiento para Danielle, Walter y Sunny no fue precisamente bueno. En cuanto pusieron un pie adentro, se hizo un silencio incómodo y Brandon y su banda se levantaron de sus butacas y se les acercaron.

—Miren quiénes llegaron —dijo de pronto Brandon —El trío de renegados.

Hubo unas cuantas carcajadas maliciosas que pusieron a los tres amigos un poco nerviosos.

—¡Uy, tranquila! —dijo Sunny con sarcasmo —No me digas que de verdad te importa lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer, porque no te la creemos.

—¿Te hablamos acaso, huérfana? —espetó Scott de mala manera —No te metas en lo que no te importa.

—Disculpa, pero cuando Brandon dijo trío, creí que se refería a los tres —Sunny hizo una mueca —A menos que tu amiguita ya no sepa contar, Scott...

Muy a su pesar, algunos alumnos mayores que escuchaban la conversación soltaron unas risitas. Ése había sido un buen contraataque.

—A lo que veníamos, chicas —pidió Calloway —Tú —señaló a Sunny —¿De dónde sacaste la escoba para hacer las pruebas de quidditch? Cloe acaba de decirlo, eres huérfana. Nadie se preocupa por ti.

Eso sí le caló a Sunny muy hondo, sobre todo porque era la verdad, pero supo disimularlo.

—Y ultimadamente¿eso qué les importa? —espetó —Una cosa puedo asegurarles: no la robé ni nada parecido. No suelo hacer esas fechorías.

—¿Quién nos lo asegura? —intervino Sullivan, con voz fría y aspecto imperturbable —Vienes de las calles, sangre sucia. Nada es seguro contigo.

Ante aquellas palabras no hubo risa alguna, o tal vez sería porque tras los tres amigos, habían aparecido Patrick Malfoy y William Bluepool. Ambos muchachos observaron la escena por unos segundos, ocultos en las sombras, antes de hacerse visibles. Y eso no les hizo mucha gracia a Brandon y su banda, al ver la cara seria de Bluepool y su insignia de prefecto, verde y plateada, resplandeciente en su pecho.

—Sullivan, diez puntos menos para Slytherin —dijo Bluepool con voz inexpresiva.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —bramó Blake, desde el fondo de la sala común, avanzando hacia Bluepool —Sullivan sólo dijo la verdad.

—A ti no te consta, Blake, así que mejor cállate —ordenó William, mirando de reojo a Patrick para darse un poco de valor. El chico era de naturaleza calmada, pero en ese momento si la mostraba, tendría problemas —¿O quieres que te baje puntos a ti también?

—¡Pero somos de tu casa! —exclamó Brandon sin poder creer lo que oía —¡No lo entiendo!

—Eso me tiene sin cuidado —William frunció el entrecejo —Una falta es una falta. Así que si alguien más hace algo como esto, tendré que bajarle punto.

—Y es una suerte que tú y Wilson sean iguales¿no, Bluepool? —dijo de pronto O'Neill —Tal vez por eso la defiendes, porque los dos son unos sangre sucia que tuvieron mucha suerte.

Patrick tuvo ganas de sacar la varita, porque no creía que William se mereciera semejante insulto. Pero para su sorpresa, su compañero sonrió con ironía.

—Lo que creas me tiene sin cuidado, O'Neill —aseguró —Mientras sepa lo que es verdad y lo que no en tu alharaca, lo demás es insignificante para mí. Patrick¿te importa si nos vamos?

Patrick asintió entusiastamente, y él y William salieron de la sala común, dejando que Sunny, Danielle, y Walter se fueran a sus dormitorios, aprovechando que los demás tenían su atención fija en Patrick y William. Danielle, en cuanto entró, se echó en la cama sin preocuparse por nada más, pero Sunny se sentó en su cama y reflexionó largo rato. No podía creer que así sería su vida mientras estuviera en el colegio y aunque sabía que era una gran oportunidad, no creía que iba a soportar mucho tiempo tanto insulto. Suspiró, pensando que tal vez hubiera sido mejor no haber sabido nunca que era bruja, pero entonces volteó a ver a Danielle y recordó que a ella tampoco le iba muy bien porque a pesar de ser una Malfoy, era amiga suya. Pensó en Amy y Ryo, quienes tenían sus problemas por ser amigos de Danielle; en Rose, a quien todos herían por ser la hija de un supuesto asesino, en Henry y su madre, que parecían tener muchas cosas en qué pensar, y en Hally, que era hija de uno de los magos más famosos del país y todos la miraban como si fuera un fenómeno. Pero a pesar de que sus amigos también tenían miedos, Sunny seguía sintiéndose muy sola. Se levantó de pronto, salió del dormitorio sin hacerle caso a las preguntas de Danielle sobre a dónde iba y cruzó la sala común a paso rápido, saliendo de ella de la misma forma. Se perdió en los pasillos hasta llegar ante la puerta que buscaba, llamó y en cuanto escuchó que le permitían pasar, entró sin ceremonias y preguntó con furia.

—¿Cómo se puede tolerar ese lugar¡Dígame cómo!

Snape, dándole la espalda y parado frente a uno de sus numerosos estantes llenos de frascos, volteó a verla arqueando las cejas.

—¿A qué viene todo ese escándalo, Wilson? —quiso saber, hablando fríamente, como de costumbre —Esa no es la forma de hablarle a un profesor.

—¡Al demonio con eso! —soltó Sunny, yendo de un lado para otro sin mirar al profesor a la cara —Me importa un comino que sea profesor. Quiero hablar con mi tutor.

—Para el caso es lo mismo, Wilson —le hizo ver Snape —Pero si le sirve de algo, dígame qué le pasa. Tal parece que si no lo hace, va a estallar.

Sunny respiró hondo y siguió paseando por la habitación hablando sin cesar, mientras Snape tomaba asiento tras su escritorio y se ponía a leer un ejemplar de El Profeta Dominical. Sunny soltó todo: lo que sentía por no saber nada del mundo mágico, sobre cómo se sentía al ver que la mayoría de su casa la menospreciaba, sobre el hecho de que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, sentía que no encajaba... Tantas cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza y que la venían atormentando desde que supo que era bruja. Agradecía las molestias de las personas a su alrededor, pero a veces sentía que no valía la pena tanta lucha, tanto coraje para fingir ante los bravucones que sus insultos no le afectaban y que sería mejor si volvía al mundo del que no debió salir.

—Pero no les puedo dar ese gusto —dijo de pronto, deteniendo sus pasos —Si me fuera del colegio, les daría la razón. Creerían que no soy una bruja de verdad, que...

—Wilson, si ya llegó a esa conclusión¿podría sentarse, por favor? —Snape levantó la vista del periódico que leía —Tengo que preguntarle una cosa.

Sunny lo miró fieramente, pero le hizo caso y se sentó en una silla frente al profesor de Pociones. El hombre dejó el periódico a un lado, miró a la niña a los ojos de forma fría y atenta y torció la boca en una especie de sonrisa.

—No es tan tonta como parece —reconoció —Pudo perfectamente derrumbarse frente a sus compañeros de casa, pero prefirió venir aquí¿puedo preguntarle porqué?

—Le tengo menos miedo a usted que a los idiotas de mi casa —respondió Sunny con dureza.

—Eso sí que es nuevo —Snape se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, eliminando cualquier rastro de sonrisa del rostro —No sabía que algo le diera miedo.

—Todo mundo le tiene miedo a algo —aseguró Sunny —Incluso el que dice que no lo siente.

—Una cosa curiosa —dijo Snape, para luego enderezarse —Por cierto, quisiera saber cómo pudo hacer las pruebas de quidditch. Se necesitaba una escoba propia.

Sunny adoptó una expresión de sorpresa.

—Si usted no sabe, mucho menos yo —se levantó de su asiento —Me llegó una escoba con mi nombre. Por eso pude presentarme. Lo que no sé es cómo supo la persona que me la envió mi segundo nombre. A nadie se lo dije, creo que ni los del orfanato lo sabían. ¿Quién sabría que mi segundo nombre era Wendy, el mismo que el de mi abuela materna¡Rayos! —exclamó, mirando su reloj —Los resultados de las pruebas de quidditch están a punto de salir. Disculpe, pero debo irme. Y aunque sé que le fue fastidioso, gracias por escucharme.

Sunny salió del lugar, dejando a Snape sumamente intrigado. El nombre de Wendy le recordaba algo. Algo que le dolía y que por años había querido olvidar.

* * *

La hora de la comida pasó con cierta lentitud, pues a pesar de que los resultados de las pruebas de quidditch saldrían pronto, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban agotados por la semana tan dura de clases y por las pruebas que algunos tuvieron qué hacer. Aproximadamente a las cinco, muchos se fueron a sus salas comunes a ver si ya estaban los resultados, pero el profesor Lupin se quedó un poco impresionado al recibir una lechuza. Leyó la carta con cuidado, frunció el entrecejo y miró discretamente hacia donde estaba Snape. El profesor, con su túnica negra de siempre, comía lentamente y con la vista perdida, la cual se movió ligeramente al notar cierto alboroto sutil en el vestíbulo. Snape se puso de pie, fue hacia el vestíbulo y el profesor Lupin lo siguió. El sutil alboroto era causado por la Orden del Rayo, que celebraba en un rincón los resultados de las pruebas de quidditch.

—¡Soy la suplente del buscador! —exclamaba Hally —¡Papá se pondrá muy contento!

—Conseguí ser suplente del guardián —decía Rose —¿Creen que pueda haber forma de decirle a papá? Mamá me contó que él fue guardián¡quisiera que lo supiera...!

—Tu lechuza podría encontrarlo —le aseguró Henry —Yo podré suplir a una de tus primas si se lastiman, aunque por lo que he oído, son muy buenas.

—Yo no logré ser suplente de cazador —replicó Amy suavemente —Pero los del equipo creen que tengo talento para suplir al guardián, porque me dieron ese puesto.

—Yo supliré a Bluepool en cuanto se caiga de la escoba en un partido —celebró Danielle con una sonrisa —Suena cruel, lo sé, pero será de lo mejor si lo logro.

—Pues al menos tendrás más oportunidad que yo —afirmó Walter —Ese gorila de Blake y su fiel O'Neill nunca van a poder lastimarse lo suficiente como para que yo entre. Pero al menos, me gané el puesto de suplente del golpeador.

—Volaré como cazadora algún día —Sunny tenía su clásica sonrisa de admiración ante lo increíble de la vida —Aunque tenga que romperle una pierna a tu hermano, Danielle.

Danielle se rió y Sunny también lo hizo, pero al hacerlo, desapareció aquel rictus de dureza y aislamiento que la vida le había dado para darle paso a la alegría pura y sincera de la niña de once años que era. Snape se le quedó viendo y un recuerdo lo asaltó. Era el recuerdo de una niña de largo cabello castaño que reía de una forma similar, pero tenía un problema de carácter muy serio y que se enfurecía con facilidad. Por años había olvidado a esa niña, pero ahora la recordaba como si la tuviera enfrente en una fotografía.

—Se parece mucho a Wendy¿no crees? —comentó una voz tras él. Snape se volvió y se encontró con el profesor Lupin, quien con su perpetuo semblante serio y amable, sonreía cordial y levemente al observar al grupo de amigos de primer año —Cualquiera que la haya conocido diría lo mismo.

—¿De qué hablas, Lupin? —Snape lo vio con mala cara. Era bien sabido que ellos dos no se llevaban bien, pero al paso de los años habían logrado suavizar sus diferencias lo suficiente como para que ya no se asesinaran con la mirada cada vez que se veían —No te entiendo.

—Investigué un poco sobre la señorita Wilson porque me pareció que la había visto en alguna parte —Lupin dejó de sonreír y asumió una expresión seria —La recordé enseguida. Wendy Lenox. Una gran cabeza, pero muy temperamental. Procedente de Edimburgo. Al terminar el colegio se fue a Irlanda a trabajar y allí se casó con un muggle, Hank Drake. Tuvo una sola hija, Ethel, quien era como su madre: impetuosa y rebelde. Estudió en América, pero al regresar al país se casó con un muggle, igual que su madre. No le fue muy bien. Básicamente, fue por su esposo que Ethel Drake dejó a la señorita Wilson. El esposo le dijo que se deshiciera de la niña si quería que siguiera con ella y pues lo prefirió a él en vez de a su hija... Y le costó caro. Los dos murieron un año después, en un accidente de auto. El padre de la señorita Wilson conducía ebrio y al parecer, estaba discutiendo con Ethel a la vez.

Snape no se quedó con la boca abierta, pero su expresión era un buen equivalente.

—¿Y... y Wendy?

Lupin bajó la vista y negó con la cabeza.

—Wendy dejó de hablarle a Ethel cuando ella se fue a América, y no quiso verla desde entonces. Aún vive, pero no hará nada por la señorita Wilson. Ignora que existe.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de todo eso, Lupin?

—Ser miembro de la Orden del Fénix deja ventajas aún después de mucho tiempo. Además, me pareció que cada vez que veías a esa niña, te acordabas de algo.

—Me da igual —Snape hizo una mueca —Wilson sigue siendo sólo un trabajo.

—Como digas, pero ahora sabes que la señorita Wilson no ha tenido una vida fácil —el profesor Lupin se encaminó por un pasillo a su despacho —Ningún niño se merece el desprecio de sus padres. Si le sumas a eso el desprecio de los demás, no es raro que se sorprenda ante cosas que para uno son muy simples. Para ella, son inalcanzables. Es fácil comprender eso.

Snape frunció el entrecejo.

—Siempre hablando con eufemismos —se quejó, al ver a su colega alejarse —Pero por muy desagradable que me sea, debo admitir que tiene razón —volteó a ver a Sunny —Wilson se parece mucho a su abuela. ¿Será posible que Wendy sepa que existe y le enviara la escoba?

Ésa sí que era una buena pregunta. Lástima que no tenía respuesta.


	24. Intrusiones

**Veinticuatro: Intrusiones.**

Entre una cosa y otra, llegó y corrió el mes de octubre en Hogwarts. Los alumnos de primer año lentamente se acostumbraron a la actividad del colegio, mientras que los de grados superiores recordaban las cosas que habían extrañado durante sus vacaciones. El fin de octubre se fue acercando y con él, Halloween. Todos estaban entusiasmados por esa fecha, pero Henry no tanto. Les explicó que él no solía celebrarla, pues al ser su madre extranjera, en su casa se tomaba más en cuenta los primeros días de noviembre, que para ella eran el equivalente del treinta y uno de octubre. Hally le preguntó, la semana precedente a Halloween, qué celebraba su madre en esas fechas.

—El primero de noviembre es el día de Todos los Santos —respondió Henry, encogiéndose de hombros —Eso sí lo saben. Aparte, el día dos es el día de Muertos y normalmente, ese día vamos al cementerio a visitar la tumba de mi papá. Nos quedamos ahí un rato, charlamos sobre las cosas que le gustaban y luego nos vamos. En el país de mi mamá esta fecha se la toman muy en serio. Deberían ver todo lo que hacen.

—¿Tú lo has visto? —quiso saber Rose.

—No en persona, pero mi mamá me ha mostrado fotografías de las fiestas que suelen hacer en su país. Son de verdad asombrosas.

Estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, luego de uno de los tres entrenamientos semanales que tenían con el equipo de quidditch. Tenían las mejores butacas para ellos, pues se valieron de que los demás de su casa estaban ocupados cenando para ir a descansar y adelantar sus tareas para la reunión del fin de semana de la Orden. En ese momento, Dean entró por el hueco del retrato acompañado por Janice Edmond, su compañera de curso. Comentaban la próxima visita a Hogsmeade, el pueblo cercano al colegio, que sería justo antes de Halloween. Las visitas al pueblo eran exclusivamente para los alumnos de tercer curso en adelante, por lo que Hally, Rose y Henry no le prestaron mayor atención a los cuchicheos de Dean y Janice. En la sala común de Ravenclaw, que era de lo más sencilla, limpia y elegante, Ryo se entretenía con un libro, pues esperaba que su hermana volviera de la cena. Ya le había dicho la verdad acerca de su relación con John Weasley, pero tenía qué avisarle que su lechuza _Ming _acababa de traerle una carta. Mary Ann Alcott y sus amigas Marianne Bridge y Karen Tate, volvieron en ese momento de la cena y se reían al parecer de un chiste que acababan de oír. En la sala común de Hufflepuff, Amy contemplaba las ilustraciones de un libro titulado _Los mejores magos y brujas del siglo XX_ al tiempo que se divertía con el hecho de que su hermano Harold trataba de que una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos grises aceptara ir con él a Hogsmeade. Y en la sala común de Slytherin, Danielle se había apartado un minuto de Sunny y Walter, que estaban atareados con una redacción de Pociones, para acercarse a su hermano.

—Pat¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Patrick dejó la redacción que escribía para la asignatura de Estudios Muggles (que llevaba por título _Aplicación de la Psicología muggle para la solución de conflictos mágicos_) y la miró.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Le has dicho a nuestros padres quiénes son mis amigos?

—No —respondió el rubio, regresando la vista a su escrito —No quiero suicidarme —agregó, en son de broma —Ya sabes que no me toman muy en serio, Danny, sobre todo desde que supieron que escogí materias optativas como ésta —le mostró brevemente la redacción que elaboraba —Sé que ésa es la razón por la que no me compraron una escoba nueva. Además, no eres la única. Desde hace tiempo quería comentarte una cosa¿podemos salir?

Danielle asintió.

—Vuelvo en un rato, Will —oyó Danielle que le decía su hermano a Bluepool, el chico con quien compartía la mesa de trabajo, al ponerse de pie.

William asintió distraídamente, pues estaba ocupado con un mapa astrológico para la materia de Adivinación, y Patrick salió de la sala común, seguido por su hermana. Danielle estaba de verdad intrigada y esperaba que su hermano mayor no fuera a hacerle una broma.

—Sólo quiero agradecerte lo que me aconsejaste el otro día —empezó Patrick —Lo de disculparme y todo eso. Me sirvió de mucho.

—Tenías que disculparte con alguien¿verdad? —quiso saber Danielle.

—Sí, tenía qué hacerlo —Patrick sonrió —Y me fue bien, porque hice lo que me dijiste: le demostré que hablaba en serio. Y me creyó. Por eso te debo una y no le diré a papá y a mamá sobre tus amigos. Sé cómo se pondrían. Con eso de que odian a los Potter y a los Weasley desde que iban al colegio... Y ellos también detestan a papá y a mamá.

—Sí, Hally y Rose me contaron algo —Danielle puso un semblante triste —Pero a ellas no les dicen nada por ser mis amigas¿tú porqué crees que sea, Pat?

—Quizá porque sus padres son más listos que los nuestros —Patrick rió —Pero no estoy seguro. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! El próximo fin de semana es la excursión a Hogsmeade¿quieres que te traiga algo?

Danielle lo pensó por un momento.

—¿Podrías traerme muchas de esas plumas de azúcar que venden en esa tienda de dulces, Honeydukes? Le prometí a Sunny que te preguntaría si podías conseguirnos algunas, luego de que Rose le contó de ellas. Serán un buen bocadillo para las reuniones de la Orden.

—¿Qué Orden? —se extrañó Patrick.

—Olvídalo, no te interesará —dijo Danielle, cambiando el tema. Ella y sus amigos habían acordado no decir nada sobre su grupo, para no provocar más insultos contra ninguno de los miembros —Pero Pat¿porqué quieres traerme algo?

—Porque recuerdo que no te di nada en tu cumpleaños —Patrick sonrió tristemente.

Danielle asintió, comprendiendo que su hermano quería cambiar, aunque no le interesaba mucho el motivo. Le agradaba esa faceta nueva del muchacho y esperaba que se quedara así.

—Volvamos a la sala común —dijo Patrick entonces —Tengo que terminar esa redacción de Estudios Muggles para mañana.

Y caminando animadamente, ambos Malfoy volvieron a la sala común de Slytherin.

* * *

En un enorme pastizal cercano a Hogsmeade, un hombre caminaba lentamente, escondiendo su moreno semblante en la alta hierba. Sujetaba una varita en una mano, mientras que con la otra, sostenía una botella con un líquido de aspecto asqueroso y verdoso. Quería detenerse, pero se acercaba la noche y tenía que llegar al pueblo, que según sus investigaciones, era el único pueblo totalmente no muggle de toda Gran Bretaña. Necesitaba descanso, pero no podía permitírselo. Menos después de la entrevista con el hombre que la hacía de su jefe, que había acontecido a principios del mes.

—No quiero que vuelvas a fallar —le había dicho un hombre alto y muy delgado, con una túnica negra fina y elegante cuya capucha le cubría el rostro —Si esas dos hablan, Weasley podrá volver sin temor y atestiguar que yo fui quien mató a su hermano. No me conviene que eso se sepa y lo sabes. Además, si me atraparan, caerías conmigo. Te lo advierto.

El hombre se repetía esas palabras constantemente, al divisar por vez primera el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Se adentró en él por los callejones más solitarios, llegó al primer bar que encontró, _Cabeza de Puerco_, y solicitó informes acerca de dónde podría encontrar albergue. El tabernero, viejo, medio calvo y sin algunos dientes, le indicó una posada que estaba al otro lado del pueblo, de nombre _El Aquelarre_, donde seguramente obtendría un techo dónde dormir. El hombre también preguntó si el otro lado del pueblo era el más cercano al colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts y el tabernero le respondió que sí, que de hecho la posada estaba sobre el camino que los alumnos usaban para visitar el pueblo y luego de oír esa respuesta, el tipo sonrió y sacó su varita. Le apuntó al tabernero, murmuró una palabra y el viejo tras la barra se quedó con una expresión incierta, como embobado, lo que aprovechó el otro para salir de allí sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Sabía que con el hechizo desmemorizante que le había hecho a aquel tipo, nadie sabría que estaba allí, sobre todo porque el bar estaba vacío cuando llegó.

Lo que no pudo saber es que al salir, una persona en una mesa del rincón más oscuro del lugar se movió y se libró de una capa plateada que lo cubría. Esa persona, de cabello rojo intenso, rostro pecoso e inocente y mirada azulada y penetrante, tenía meses siguiendo a aquel hombre misterioso por todas partes. No le había sido fácil, pero ahora lo tenía bien localizado. El hombre vio que el tabernero volvía a la normalidad y se echó la capa plateada encima de nuevo, para no ser descubierto. Aprovechó cuando un par de magos del pueblo, parroquianos habituales, abrieron la puerta del bar para salir él. Ya afuera, se quitó la capa, la dobló y se la llevó en un brazo calle arriba, como si fuera al colegio Hogwarts. Iría a El Aquelarre a conseguir una habitación, pues estaba seguro que esta vez, con ayuda de su amigo extranjero (el cual no tardaría en alcanzarlo en Hogsmeade) aquella persona no se le iba a escapar. De pronto, una pequeña lechuza color gris claro, con unas cuantas plumas blancas en el pecho, aterrizó bruscamente en su hombro.

—¿Y ahora qué? —se preguntó, desatando el pergamino que la lechuza tenía atado a una pata. El hombre pelirrojo observó al ave partir al tiempo que revisaba la carta, sorprendiéndose de que estuviera su nombre escrito en ella como destinatario —Vaya¿de quién será?

Abrió la misiva y se sorprendió con lo que se encontró. La caligrafía, redondeada aunque un poco extravagante, se veía a leguas que era de un niño de diez u once años. La leyó en el acto y al terminar, pudo esbozar una sonrisa de alegría como no lo hacía en años.

—Felicidades, Rosaline —musitó, al llegar a las puertas dobles de una casa de considerable tamaño, que encima ostentaban un letrero que decía _El Aquelarre_, bajo el cual se veía el dibujo de un caldero humeante rodeado de brujas con sombreros puntiagudos —Felicidades.

Entró, pidió una habitación y luego de que se la asignaron, dejó en ella su escaso equipaje y se recostó. Esperaba que cierta persona, su amigo extranjero, lo contactara pronto.

* * *

Llegó finalmente la celebración de Halloween, cosa que puso a los alumnos entusiasmados en extremo. Todos asistieron a clases el treinta y uno de octubre entre el aroma de numerosos platillos (la mayoría a base de calabaza) y rumores de lo más disparatados, los cuales no eran muy de fiar si se tomaba en cuenta que los decían los fantasmas de las cuatro casas. Los espíritus, de un brillante color blanco plateado, deambulaban por el colegio sin preocupación alguna, hablando de que la directora tenía algunas sorpresas para la fiesta de ese año, en la que se incluía la invitación de algunos magos famosos para que los acompañaran. A eso no podía darse el menor crédito, pero a Hally empezaban a afectarle los rumores, pues siendo su padre Harry Potter, le cuestionaban a cada momento (en el desayuno, en los pasillos, a la hora del almuerzo, incluso en los baños) si su padre iría de visita a Hogwarts.

—Si fuera a venir, lo sabría —contestaba siempre —Así que déjenme en paz.

Pero la respuesta no funcionaba del todo, porque seguían preguntándole. Así que, entre una cosa y otra, se alegró cuando llegó la hora del banquete, pues allí se sabría qué tan ciertos eran los chismes que divulgaban los fantasmas.

—¿Creen que los fantasmas hablaban en serio? —preguntó Rose, al ir al Gran Comedor para el banquete con Hally y Henry, luego de que dejaron sus cosas en la sala común —Porque yo no. Mis primos me han dicho que cuando se trata del Halloween, pueden decir lo que sea.

—¡Hola! —saludó Amy, al llegar al vestíbulo —¿Qué creen? Ryo y yo conseguimos una "S" en nuestras redacciones de Pociones. Se ve que la pasada reunión de la Orden nos ayudó mucho.

—Eso está bien —reconoció Henry —Nosotros sacamos lo mismo en nuestras redacciones.

—¡Chicos, hola! —Ryo acababa de hacer su aparición —Vi a los otros en la clase de Herbología de esta mañana. Nos fue de maravilla con las tareas. Creo que la Orden funciona.

Danielle, Sunny y Walter aparecieron en el Gran Comedor cuando el banquete estaba a punto de iniciar, ya que habían estado ocupados revisando las cosas que Patrick le había llevado a su hermana desde Hogsmeade. Las famosas plumas de azúcar, según Sunny, eran la mejor parte, porque estaban deliciosas, aunque admitía que las ranas de chocolate no se quedaban atrás. Se sentaron a la mesa de Slytherin en su rincón habitual, junto con Patrick y William Bluepool. Los Slytherin's los veían con desagrado, pero habían tomado el acuerdo de no dirigirles la palabra mas que para lo indispensable, cosa que a Danielle, a su hermano y a sus amigos no parecía afectarles en absoluto.

—Oye, Danny, pásame las papas —pidió Patrick, al aparecer la comida —Se ven muy bien.

Danielle obedeció, al tiempo que en la mesa de Gryffindor, Hally y Rose hablaban sobre lo encantadora que parecía la fiesta. Henry veía a su alrededor con cierto interés, pero no se le escapó el detalle de que su madre no se encontraba en el lugar. De hecho, sabía que no estaba en el castillo, sino que había salido de emergencia a Londres. El niño tardaba en asimilar lo que su madre le había confesado semanas atrás, acerca de su familia y la muerte de su padre, y todavía no le cabía la cabeza que un pariente suyo fuera prácticamente un mercenario. Pero sabía que a quien más debía dolerle todo aquello era a su madre. Al menos ahora sabía porqué debía usar siempre un guante en la mano derecha y porqué había tomado muy en serio lo de cumplir la voluntad póstuma de su padre.

—Henry¿puede saberse qué te pasa? —Rose le sacudió un hombro con fuerza —Has estado muy callado últimamente. Desde que hablaste con tu madre hace dos semanas.

—Hablamos de algunos asuntos de familia —respondió Henry, evasivo —Sobre todo de lo que haremos el dos de noviembre. Tal vez podamos ir a Londres, a visitar la tumba de papá. No hay año en que no hayamos ido.

—Es como una tradición¿no? —dijo Hally entonces.

—Es una tradición del país de mi mamá —Henry se mostraba serio —Y como tal, yo la sigo.

—Es un buen motivo —reconoció Hally y se llevó a la boca su copa dorada, para tomar un sorbo de jugo de calabaza —Y no se discute.

Henry sonrió ante las palabras de Hally y siguió comiendo. En la mesa de Hufflepuff, Harold Macmillan se divertía de lo lindo con sus compañeros de curso, escandalizando a su hermana Amy, quien lo veía con el entrecejo fruncido mientras disfrutaba del estofado de res que se había servido. Y en la mesa de Ravenclaw, Ryo conversaba feliz con Edward Garrett y el mejor amigo de éste, Matthew Kent. Sun Mei, la hermana mayor de Ryo, trataba de centrar su atención en la conversación que sostenía con sus amigas, pero a cada rato sentía la mirada penetrante y nada agradable de uno de sus compañeros de curso de su casa, Jack Ripley. Era un chico alto, delgado y de cabello corto y castaño dorado. Era sumamente apuesto y sus ojos color miel hacía que varias de sus condiscípulas suspiraran a su paso. Las amigas de Sun Mei notaron las miradas y empezaron a murmurarle cosas.

—Sun Mei, le gustas a Jack —afirmó una joven de cabello rizado —¿Porqué lo ignoras?

—Porque sí, Melanie —respondió Sun Mei con firmeza —Sabes que estoy saliendo con alguien más. No podría hacer semejante cosa.

—Pero si John Weasley no le llega ni a los talones —afirmó una chica rubia de ojos castaños.

—Pues si tanto te gusta¿porqué no sales tú con él, Bianca? —riñó Sun Mei, comenzando a molestarse —A mí no me interesa, ya se los dije. Se los regalo.

Sun Mei se concentró en su plato, retirándole la palabra a sus supuestas amigas. Pasaron los minutos, en los cuales los alumnos disfrutaron el banquete como nunca. Hubo música, ofrecida por el club de Música y Coros de Hogwarts (fundado unos diez años atrás) y la gran sorpresa para concluir la celebración fue un espectáculo ofrecido por los fantasmas, en el cual hicieron un vuelo en formación excelente, el Barón Sanguinario y Nick Casi Decapitado, los fantasmas de Slytherin y Gryffindor respectivamente, discutieron ampliamente sobre la situación de Peeves, el poltergeist del castillo, frente a todo el colegio; tal discusión parecía más real que la que más (dado el hecho de que los otros fantasmas la miraban con desconcierto) y todo terminó con Nick revelando el porqué de su apodo a quienes aún no lo sabían. Cuando el banquete terminó, los alumnos salieron rumbo a sus salas comunes con la sensación de que había sido una buena fiesta. Los chicos hablaban animadamente de lo que habían visto, sobre todo los que primer año de familias muggles, y así hubieran seguido los de Gryffindor si al llegar frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda no hubieran encontrado el cuadro abierto y sin su ocupante. Se preguntaban quién podría haber hecho semejante cosa cuando John Weasley y una chica castaña y de tez clara llamaron al orden. La chica le murmuró unas palabras a John, quien asintió de inmediato, y luego la chica salió corriendo rumbo a los pisos inferiores.

—Daphne fue a avisarle al profesor Lupin del incidente —informó John —Prefectos, vengan aquí, por favor.

Dean, Janice y los otros prefectos de Gryffindor fueron hacia donde estaba John, con quien hablaron en voz baja por unos minutos. Al final, decidieron entrar a ver si no había algo extraño en la torre y pidieron a los demás que no entraran hasta que ellos lo indicaran. Los prefectos sacaron sus varitas y se introdujeron por el hueco del retrato con precaución. Cinco minutos después regresó Daphne junto con el profesor Lupin, quien era seguido de cerca por la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape, el profesor Lovecraft y la profesora Brownfield.

—La señorita Mack acaba de decirme lo sucedido —dijo el profesor Lupin, señalando con un gesto de cabeza a Daphne —¿Dónde están los otros prefectos?

—Acaban de entrar a revisar la torre, profesor —le respondió un chico de cabello negro y tez morena, de cuarto año —Nos dijeron que no entráramos hasta que hayan revisado todo.

Terminó de decirlo cuando los prefectos salieron. Traían una extraña expresión de confusión en el rostro, como si hubieran encontrado algo que no esperaran.

—¿Pasa algo, señor Weasley —le preguntó el profesor Lupin a John.

John se encogió de hombros.

—No sé exactamente —confesó el muchacho —Nos topamos con que alguien entró a algunos dormitorios, pero aparte de que están todos revueltos, no hay nada más fuera de lugar.

—¿Cuáles fueron esos dormitorios? —quiso saber la profesora McGonagall.

—Los de primer año, los dos —respondió la prefecta de sexto año, una joven rubia.

Hally, Rose y Henry se miraron de inmediato. En ese momento, un chico con los colores de Hufflepuff en su escudo y una insignia de prefecto que le brillaba en el pecho, llegó corriendo y se colocó a la derecha de la profesora Brownfield. Llamó su atención jalándole levemente una manga de la túnica, le susurró algunas palabras al oído y se retiró de la misma forma en la que había llegado luego que la profesora le dio algunas instrucciones en voz baja. Cuando el prefecto se fue, la profesora de Herbología se volvió hacia la directora.

—Profesora McGonagall —comenzó —Hubo otra intrusión, en el sótano de Hufflepuff. Parece que entraron al dormitorio de las chicas de primer año.

La profesora McGonagall frunció el entrecejo al oír aquello, mientras que los tres amigos se miraban de nuevo, con más desconcierto que antes. Aquel era el dormitorio de Amy. Los otros profesores también mostraban su estupefacción, pero al menos mantuvieron la calma, al contrario de los alumnos, que comenzaron a cuchichear y a ponerse nerviosos.

—¡Silencio! —ordenó la profesora McGonagall con severidad —Los de primer año, regresen al Gran Comedor. Los demás, vayan a sus dormitorios, es tarde.

A regañadientes, los alumnos de segundo en adelante empezaron a dirigirse lentamente a sus dormitorios, sin dejar de hablar sobre el incidente. Mientras tanto, la profesora McGonagall se dirigió a la profesora Brownfield.

—Vaya al sótano de Hufflepuff y mande a las niñas de primer año al Gran Comedor —ordenó.

La profesora Brownfield asintió y se fue por el pasillo, ondeando al caminar su larga tranza negra. La profesora McGonagall se fijó entonces en el profesor Lupin.

—Consígame las listas de los alumnos de primer año, agrupados por casa —pidió —Y rápido.

El profesor asintió con la cabeza y enseguida se fue tras la profesora Brownfield, perdiéndose pronto de vista. Los profesores Snape y Lovecraft estaban muy atentos, por si la profesora McGonagall requería su intervención. Al estar frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda únicamente los Gryffindor's de primer año y los profesores, el profesor Lupin regresó. Hally empezó a preguntarse cómo había podido ir y venir a donde necesitaba tan pronto cuando el profesor le extendió unos pergaminos a la directora, quien los tomó enseguida.

—Profesor Lovecraft, busque a la Señora Gorda junto con el señor Filch, por favor —indicó —La torre de Gryffindor no puede quedarse sin vigilancia.

El profesor obedeció de inmediato y se retiró.

—Síganme —les indicó a los demás, quienes acataron la orden en el acto.

Los niños no entendían qué pasaba, pero creyeron que era algo de gravedad al ver que la directora se mostraba seria al revisar los pergaminos que el profesor Lupin le había entregado. Llegaron ante las puertas del Gran Comedor, donde ya esperaban la profesora Brownfield y las alumnas de primer año de Hufflepuff, y Hally y sus amigos se aliviaron un poco al ver que Amy estaba bien. Hablaba en aquel momento con sus compañeras de cuarto, Joan Finch-Fletchley, Vivian Malcolm, una niña alta y de corto cabello castaño rojizo y otra morena de cabello negro. Hally y compañía se acercaron de inmediato a ellas.

—¡Hally! —exclamó Amy en voz baja —¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Henry le contó rápidamente lo ocurrido en la torre de Gryffindor y en los dormitorios de primer año a las niñas de Hufflepuff, quienes se quedaron muy impresionadas.

—Lo mismo que pasó en nuestro dormitorio —comentó Vivian Malcolm, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, para acomodarse un mechón castaño tras la oreja con nerviosismo.

—¿Y tienen idea de porqué pasó todo esto? —inquirió Rose.

Las Hufflepuff's se encogieron de hombros, aunque Joan dudó al hacerlo. Todavía se acordaba del tipo que las había atacado a ella y a su madre el día anterior a la entrada a Hogwarts y no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

—Nada debe ser movido de los dormitorios —ordenó la profesora McGonagall al profesor Lupin y a la profesora Brownfield, luego de que había entrado al Gran Comedor por un minuto —Vayan y díganles a los elfos domésticos que deben quedarse tal y como están.

Ambos profesores se apresuraron a cumplir ese mandato, mientras la directora les dijo a los alumnos que entraran al Gran Comedor. En cuanto entraron, se dieron cuenta que la mesa de Slytherin había sido retirada de su lugar y en éste, habían muchas bolsas de dormir blancas.

—Dormirán aquí esta noche —les informó la profesora McGonagall —Sus dormitorios serán revisados a fondo y tal vez mañana puedan volver a ellos. Se les vendrá a levantar a tiempo para que la mesa de Slytherin se ponga en su lugar antes del desayuno. Buenas noches.

Acto seguido, la directora cerró las puertas de comedor, dejando a los niños solos para organizarse. Una débil luz, provenientes de las velas flotantes, iluminaba el lugar. Las velas en el interior de algunas calabazas hacía que las sonrisas de éstas se vieran siniestras. Hally, Rose, Henry y Amy tomaron bolsas de dormir y se acomodaron en un extremo de la fila de bolsas.

—¿Qué creen que haya pasado? —preguntó Hally en voz baja luego de un rato, al ver que ni ella ni sus amigos podían dormir —No me parece normal todo esto.

Escucharon abrirse la puerta del Gran Comedor y entró John, acompañado por un compañero de curso de Hufflepuff, un muchacho negro de corto cabello rizado, quien también era prefecto. Seguramente los habían enviado para vigilar a los alumnos. Henry se volvió hacia sus amigos, se llevó un dedo a los labios y cuando vio que John y el prefecto de Hufflepuff no se acercaban a ellos, murmuró.

—No sé si sea buen momento, pero tal vez esto tenga que ver con tu padre, Rose.

—¿Con papá? —se extrañó Rose.

Henry asintió, levantó ligeramente la cabeza y volteándose a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo oía, comenzó.

—De algo como esto hablamos mi mamá y yo hace dos semanas¿saben porqué tu padre no está en el país, verdad? —miró a Rose, quien asintió junto con Hally. Amy también asintió, pues el caso de Ronald Weasley era bastante conocido en el mundo mágico —Pues bien, mi mamá es una especie de testigo en el caso. Papá le confesó, antes de morir, que un día se encontró con Ronald Weasley en México y él le contó la verdad. Tu padre no es asesino, Rose. Le tendieron una trampa para que pareciera que él lo hizo.

—¿Te lo contó tu madre? —preguntó Hally.

Henry asintió.

—Y además me dijo... —el niño titubeó, pero se decidió a decir el resto de la oración —... me dijo que uno de los que le pusieron la trampa a tu padre fue su hermano, mi tío Anom. Yo ni siquiera sabía que existía, pero verán, mi mamá me contó que...

Henry les contó, en episodios susurrados, todo cuanto sabía acerca del asunto. Cuando terminó, sus amigas se habían quedado atónitas, pero al cabo de un rato Amy logró hablar.

—No que no entiendo —dijo, procurando que el prefecto de Hufflepuff no la oyera, pues en ese momento pasaba cerca de ellos —es porqué crees que esas intrusiones a los dormitorios tienen algo qué ver con el caso del padre de Rose.

Pero Henry, observando el semblante de Hally, supo que ella pensaba lo mismo que él y lo confirmó cuando la niña se acomodó los anteojos sobre la nariz con un dedo y miró a sus amigos con cuidado.

—Si no escuché mal, las únicas personas que saben la verdad sobre ese hecho son: el padre de Rose, a quien engañaron, el padre de Henry, que ya murió, y la profesora Nicté y la sanadora de San Mungo, a las que el señor Graham les confió todo¿no? —volteó con Henry, quien asintió —Bueno, pues ahí lo tienen. Seguramente el tío de Henry sabe que aquí están la hija de Ron Weasley y el hijo de Robert Graham y quiere hacerles daño para que no lo manden a Azkaban por lo que hizo. Lo que no entiendo es qué tendría que andar buscando en los dormitorios de Hufflepuff. ¿Tú tienes una idea, Henry?

El niño negó con la cabeza, pero Amy abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—Joan —susurró.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Rose.

—La madre de Joan es sanadora en San Mungo —dijo Amy, frunciendo el entrecejo al tratar de recordar con claridad —Me lo dijo la noche que llegamos aquí. Y el primer día de clases, recibió una lechuza de parte del Ministerio. La reconocí porque mi padre trabaja allí y le mandan varias a casa. Y luego nos contó a Vivian, a Simon y a mí que su madre trabajaría un tiempo en el colegio, porque la enfermera se tomó unas vacaciones¿creen que mandaron a la madre de Joan a Hogwarts para protegerla del tío de Henry?

Hally y Henry asintieron.

—De hecho, por eso está aquí mi mamá —Henry inclinó la cabeza —Quieren que nadie, mucho menos mi tío, pueda encontrarla hasta que se cierre el caso de Ronald Weasley.

Los cuatro niños se miraron con expectación. Aquella era información nueva que no sabían cómo asimilarla del todo. Sobre todo Rose pensaba mucho en ella, pues le daba la esperanza de que cuando todo aquello acabara, vería por fin a su padre.

Los niños ya no siguieron discutiendo sobre los recientes sucesos, pues decidieron que mejor esperarían a convocar una reunión extraordinaria de la Orden del Rayo para poner al tanto a Ryo y a sus tres amigos Slytherin's. Se estaban quedando dormidos cuando escucharon que las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrían lentamente. Al levantar ligeramente la vista, los cuatro amigos pudieron distinguir una sombra que asomaba la cabeza por el hueco entre ambas puertas. Una sombra que tenía el cabello corto y muy alborotado. Hally sólo supo quién era hasta que se puso los lentes frente a los ojos.

—¡Es papá! —les susurró a sus amigos —Estoy segura.


	25. Interrogatorios

**Veinticinco: Interrogatorios.**

Los cuatro amigos bajaron las cabezas y fingieron dormir. La sombra en la puerta estaba diciéndole algo a John Weasley.

—Ya revisamos los dormitorios —decía una voz grave y seria —No encontramos nada fuera de lo común mas que las pertenencias de los alumnos regadas por todas partes. De todas formas, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por determinar si falta algo.

—Para eso sería mejor interrogar a los alumnos, señor Potter —sugirió John.

—Sí, también lo creo —el señor Potter asintió con la cabeza —Ellos son los únicos que saben lo que traen en sus equipajes.

—Se lo comentaré a la profesora McGonagall por la mañana. Por el momento, iré con mis compañeros a Hogsmeade a conseguir alojamiento. Mientras tanto, tú y tu compañero vigilen a estos niños. Tal vez el intruso siga por aquí, aunque lo dudamos.

—Cuente con ello, señor Potter.

El señor Potter sacó su cabeza del recinto y cerró las puertas. John se retiró de las puertas, fue a comunicarle las nuevas a su condiscípulo y ambos siguieron haciendo rondas por entre las bolsas de dormir. Los cuatro amigos tardaron mucho en conciliar el sueño, pues cada uno tenía mucho en qué pensar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, hubo bastante movimiento en El Aquelarre. La llegada inesperada de un pequeño grupo de magos del Ministerio casi a medianoche había puesto de mal humor al dueño, el señor Smithson. Era un hombre pequeño y de escaso cabello blanco que lo único que lo hacía mostrar una sonrisa era tener muchos clientes o clientes adinerados. Fue por eso que cuando llegaron los magos del Ministerio y dijeron cuántos eran al mostrar la cantidad que estaban dispuestos a pagar por sus cuartos, que el señor Smithson mostró la más cortés de sus sonrisas. Una sonrisa que le causó repulsión a una de las personas del grupo, una bruja de cabello largo y castaño enmarañado a medias.

—¿Teníamos que venir justamente aquí, Harry? —le preguntó la bruja al señor Potter.

El señor Potter, con la cara oculta por una capucha para que no se supiera su identidad, asintió con cierto aire divertido.

—Es el lugar más cercano al colegio —le recordó a la bruja —Vamos, Hermione, podremos aguantar al viejo Smithson un par de días. Además, no me has dicho porqué te envió el Ministerio a esta diligencia. No eres aurora.

—Lo que pasó es un misterio —ahora le tocaba a la señora Potter sonreír —Y eso entra en mi especialidad. Sabes que no es normal que alguien haya logrado entrar a Hogwarts tan fácil y a dos de las cuatro casas.

El señor Potter asintió. Fueron a su habitación, entraron en ella y cerraron con llave.

—Hally estará bien¿verdad? —quiso saber la señora Potter —Es decir, si es amiga de Rose y del hijo de Abil Nicté… ¡Harry, tengo miedo de que le pase algo! Once años sin tenerla cerca y ahora esto…

El señor Potter abrazó a su esposa, le acarició el cabello y miró por la ventana de la habitación. Por ella se distinguía Hogwarts y eso le trajo recuerdos. Muchos eran agradables, otros no tanto. El punto era que el colegio había sido escenario de varios de sus momentos más significativos. Allí aprendió mucho de lo que sabía e hizo verdaderos amigos. Allí conoció a la que ahora era su esposa. Y allí esperaba que su hija fuera convirtiéndose en una buena bruja… y en una buena persona.

—Nada le va a pasar a Hally, Hermione —aseguró en voz baja —De eso me encargo yo. Lo juro.

* * *

El primero de noviembre amaneció tan nublado que parecía que el sol no había salido. Para antes del almuerzo, ya todos los alumnos estaban enterados de las intrusiones a los sitios donde se encontraban instaladas las casas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff y los alumnos se preguntaban cómo había sido eso posible. Los estudiantes de primer año eran los más alarmados, pues los dormitorios que había sido registrados habían sido precisamente los de compañeros de su curso y temían que los próximos dormitorios en ser asaltados fueran los suyos.

—Si lo que suponen es cierto —comentó Danielle a la hora del almuerzo, en la reunión extraordinaria de la Orden del Rayo que Hally, Rose y Henry habían convocado con ayuda de sus aves —los demás estudiantes no tienen porqué temer. El asunto es saber qué buscaba la persona o personas que se metieron a los dormitorios.

Estaban en un rincón del patio, uno donde los ocultaba una enorme columna de piedra, protegiéndose del helado viento con las capas. Todos habían almorzado apresuradamente para realizar la reunión, pues tenían poco tiempo.

—Para mí que sólo querían rehenes —soltó Walter.

—¿Querían qué? —se extrañó Ryo.

—Rehenes —repitió Walter —En el mundo muggle, hay un delito llamado _secuestro_. Supongo que han escuchado hablar de él…

—¡Ah, ya! —Ryo sonrió débilmente —A los que mantienen prisioneros los delincuentes, se les llama rehenes¿no? Me lo contó Sun Mei una vez. Ella lleva Estudios Muggles.

—Pues bien, esto es lo que creo —Walter adoptó un gesto de seriedad infinita —Basándonos en la teoría que tienen Hally y Henry, quizá quienes entraron a la torre de Gryffindor y al sótano de Hufflepuff a quienes buscaban eran a Henry, a Rose y a Joan Finch-Fletchley para negociar el caso de Ronald Weasley. Quizá querían proponer que los dejaran en paz a cambio de que no les hicieran daño a ustedes.

—Eso no tiene sentido —intervino Ryo —Si eso hubieran querido¿porqué se pusieron a tirar las cosas por todas partes? Si no los encontraron, lo más fácil hubiera sido dejar todo tal y como estaba para que nadie supiera que alguien había entrado sin permiso.

—Tal vez tengas razón —aceptó Walter —pero tal vez aparte de a nuestros compañeros, buscaban algo más. ¿Alguno de ustedes tenía algo de valor entre sus cosas? —les preguntó a Henry y a Rose.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes algo de Joan, Amy? —preguntó Walter a continuación.

—Está muy nerviosa —respondió Amy, con voz suave y queda —No quiere ir sola a ningún lado, así que Vivian, Simon y yo nos turnamos para acompañarla por todas partes. Y no la culpo. Esta mañana nos contó que el día antes de venir al colegio, las atacaron a ella y a su madre cerca de su casa, en Wimbledon. Cree que el mismo tipo que las atacó en agosto puedo ser el que vino y entró a nuestros dormitorios.

Los niños se miraron entre sí con cierta sorpresa.

—Lástima que no podemos hacer gran cosa —se lamentó Sunny, para quien el asunto sólo era importante porque afectaba a sus amigos —Por lo pronto, yo propongo estar bien alertas y cuidarnos unos a otros. Es lo único que se me ocurre.

Los demás aprobaron la propuesta de Sunny al tiempo que se escuchaba la campana que anunciaba las clases después del almuerzo. Entraron al castillo apresuradamente, se separaron y cada uno fue a sus respectivas clases. A la hora de la cena, cuando iban rumbo al Gran Comedor, a los alumnos de primer año de Gryffindor se les acercó el profesor Lupin con expresión seria.

—Síganme todos, por favor —pidió a los niños.

Los estudiantes no pudieron hacer otra cosa que obedecer y vieron que el profesor los llevaba hasta una gárgola de piedra de aspecto tosco, donde esperaban la profesora Brownfield y las alumnas de primer curso de Hufflepuff. Al llegar junto a ellas, Amy enseguida les hizo un gesto de interrogación a sus amigos Gryffindor's, pero los tres se encogieron de hombros. Entonces, el profesor Lupin dijo con voz clara, dirigiéndose a la gárgola de piedra.

—_Tierras Altas _—al minuto siguiente, la gárgola se hizo a un lado para mostrar una escalera estrecha de caracol —Pasen —les pidió a los alumnos de Gryffindor.

La profesora Brownfield les hizo la misma indicación a sus estudiantes y los niños entraron lo más ordenadamente posible, seguidos por los profesores. Ya estando todos en la escalera, la gárgola cerró el paso y la escalera empezó a girar, como si fuera mecánica, hasta que todos estuvieron frente a una puerta de buen tamaño con aldaba de bronce en forma de grifo, el mítico animal mitad águila y mitad león. El profesor Lupin y la profesora Brownfield llamaron a la puerta al unísono antes de entrar.

—Esperen aquí —pidió el profesor, antes de cerrar la puerta tras sí y su colega.

Los niños aprovecharon ese momento a solas para conversar.

—¿Para qué creen que nos hayan traído? —preguntó Vivian Malcolm, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular —¿Será por lo de anoche?

—Es lo más probable —respondió Franco Visconti con una mueca, llevándose una mano a su abundante y corto cabello rubio oscuro y despeinándose a la vez.

—Al menos nos trajeron juntos —suspiró Joan Finch-Fletchley —Yo aún sigo asustada.

—No te preocupes tanto, Joan —le dijo su compañera de cabello corto y castaño rojizo que si Hally no mal recordaba, se llamaba Madison Depp —Verás que todo va a estar bien.

Luego de esas palabras, la puerta se abrió unos centímetros y la cabeza de la profesora Brownfield se asomó por el hueco.

—Pronto sabrán para qué los llamaron —les informó —Tengan un poco de paciencia.

La profesora metió la cabeza de nuevo al despacho y cerró la puerta. Cinco segundos después, ella y el profesor Lupin salieron y cada uno se dirigió a los alumnos de su casa.

—Adentro está la profesora McGonagall acompañada de algunos funcionarios del Ministerio, que quieren hacerles unas preguntas —les dijo el profesor Lupin a los Gryffindor's —Pasarán de uno por uno, conforme los vayan llamando, y contestarán con la verdad a todo lo que se les pregunte¿está claro?

Los Gryffindor's asintieron y de soslayo, Henry oyó que las Hufflepuff's recibían las mismas instrucciones. Los profesores, al terminar, dejaron solos a los alumnos y bajaron por la escalera de caracol que se movía sola. Los niños esperaron unos cinco minutos antes que la profesora McGonagall saliera de su despacho, con un pergamino en la mano. Miró a los alumnos por un momento con rigor, para llamarlos al orden.

—Entrarán primero las señoritas de Hufflepuff —indicó la profesora y revisó su pergamino —Depp, Madison.

Madison suspiró y alzó una mano. La profesora le abrió la puerta del despacho, la dejó pasar y luego cerró la puerta nuevamente. Se quedó de pie frente a la puerta, como queriéndose asegurar que ningún alumno quisiera escuchar a escondidas y revisaba el pergamino que sostenía una y otra vez.

Esperar allí de pie era muy aburrido y cansado. Madison Depp estuvo casi veinte minutos con los funcionarios del Ministerio antes de que saliera con cara de fatiga. La profesora McGonagall sacó una pluma de su túnica, le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza a la niña que podía retirarse, escribió algo en el pergamino y enseguida nombró.

—Finch-Fletchley, Joan.

Joan levantó nerviosamente una mano, se acercó a la profesora McGonagall y ésta le abrió la puerta. Tardó adentro más tiempo que Madison Depp, pero al salir se repitió el mismo proceso que con su compañera: la profesora McGonagall la mandó irse, escribiendo poco después algo en su pergamino.

—Lancaster, Emily.

Una niña morena de cabello negro alzó una mano y le tocó entrar al despacho. Ella salió en quince minutos.

—Macmillan, Amy.

Antes de entrar, Amy miró un segundo a sus amigos. Estuvo adentro cerca de veinte minutos, casi el mismo tiempo que Madison Depp, y cuando salió, les sonrió levemente a sus amigos antes de salir del lugar, como para decirles que la experiencia no era tan mala, aunque por la debilidad de su sonrisa, se veía un poco cansada.

—Malcolm, Vivian.

La última Hufflepuff entró al despacho, estuvo dentro quince minutos y salió tan cansada como sus compañeras, retirándose antes que la profesora se lo indicara. La directora escribió en su pergamino y anunció.

—Ahora siguen las señoritas de Gryffindor. Creevey, Diane.

Diane Creevey alzó una mano con prisa, inquietamente. La profesora la mandó al interior del despacho y luego de ella, Cecil Finnigan y Giselle Olsen, fue el turno de Hally.

—Buena suerte —le susurró Henry en voz baja.

Hally asintió y un poco menos nerviosa, se acercó a la profesora McGonagall. La mujer la vio de reojo con detalle, antes de abrirle la puerta y dejarla pasar. Hally admiró un momento la habitación. Era circular, decorada con pulcritud y sencillez, y notó que si había algo que predominaba era el diseño a cuadros escoceses de algunas cosas, como del tapiz de algunas sillas y una lata metálica en el escritorio. Tras el escritorio, de pie, había unas personas revisando infinidad de papeles, y entre ellos Hally notó a dos muy importantes.

—¿Papá? —preguntó —¿Mamá?

Los Potter voltearon a ver a su hija en cuanto la escucharon y le dirigieron una sonrisa. Una segunda mujer, de cabello de un singular color rosa chicle, le hizo una seña a Hally.

—Hola, Hally —saludó con voz jovial —¿Así que eres una Gryffindor, eh?

La niña asintió, sonriendo al reconocer a la mujer. Era aquella que había ido a su fiesta de cumpleaños y que podía cambiar el color de su cabello con facilidad.

—Bueno, no tenemos tiempo para charlas —espetó cortésmente un hombre alto, delgado y de cabello castaño oscuro, de mirada negra y penetrante —Buenas noches, señorita Potter. Soy Kenneth Douglas, comandante del Cuartel General de Aurores y ellos son los aurores Potter —señaló al padre de Hally —y Tonks —indicó con una mano a la mujer que la había saludado en primer lugar —También nos acompaña la señora Potter, del Departamento de Misterios —la madre de Hally hizo un gesto de cabeza —y el señor Redhall, del Departamento de Educación Mágica —un hombre de piel clara y cabello rubio rojizo levantó una mano a modo de saludo —Como ya sabrá, necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas para aclarar la intromisión a su dormitorio y los de sus otros compañeros de curso. Debe contestarnos todo con la verdad¿de acuerdo?

Hally asintió de inmediato.

—Muy bien —dijo el señor Douglas —Señorita, tenemos inventariado todo lo que había en los dormitorios —le extendió un trozo de pergamino —Necesitamos que nos diga cuáles de estas cosas son suyas, marcándolas con sus iniciales en la lista.

Hally tomó el pergamino, leyó la lista y con una pluma que le tendió la aurora Tonks, fue marcando con sus iniciales sus pertenencias. Notó que había otras ya marcadas, seguramente de sus compañeras de habitación que entraron antes, y que no aparecían en la lista aquellas cosas que tenían una etiqueta con el nombre de la alumna, como las prendas de vestir del colegio. Cuando concluyó, le devolvió el pergamino al señor Douglas.

—Gracias —dijo el hombre, pasándole la lista al señor Potter —¿Faltó algo suyo?

—No —respondió Hally en el acto. Había leído la lista muy bien.

—¿Sabe si alguna de sus compañeras tenía algún objeto de valor en su dormitorio?

—No —volvió a responder Hally.

—¿Con cuáles de sus compañeras de dormitorio convive más?

—Con Rose, Rosaline Weasley —aclaró, al ver que el hombre del Departamento de Educación Mágica, el señor Redhall, fruncía el entrecejo —A las otras no las trato tanto.

El señor Douglas le hizo un gesto a Tonks, quien tomó nota en un pergamino.

—¿Sabe si la señorita Weasley tiene algo qué ocultar? —prosiguió el señor Douglas.

Hally negó con la cabeza firmemente.

—¿Sabe si alguna de sus compañeras tiene motivos para temer un ataque del exterior?

Hally frunció el entrecejo, pensando. Claro que sabía, Rose temía que la buscaran por el asunto de su padre. Estaba a punto de responder, explicando su teoría y la de sus amigos, cuando desvió levemente la vista hacia su madre y vio que ella también la veía y movía los labios formando la palabra _No_. Hally captó de inmediato.

—No —respondió lentamente —No sé.

—¿Con qué otros compañeros de los dormitorios afectados tiene tratos?

—Con Henry y Amy: Henry Graham, de mi casa, y Amy Macmillan, de Hufflepuff.

—¿Qué sabe de ellos?

—Bueno, Amy tiene dos hermanos mayores, uno en su casa y otro en Ravenclaw, sus padres son conocidos de los míos, su padre trabaja en el Ministerio y ella sabe bordar muy bien —añadió, con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Y de Henry Graham?

Hally se llevó una mano a la oreja, frotó un poco su arete y luego, respondió.

—Que tenía un padre inglés, se llamaba Robert. Su madre es nuestra nueva profesora de Encantamientos, es mexicana y Henry tiene un halcón llamado _Balam _como mascota.

El señor Douglas asintió, le hizo una seña a la señora Potter y ésta asintió a su vez.

—Cuando llegaron al retrato de la torre de Gryffindor¿es verdad que lo encontraron abierto y sin su ocupante?

Hally asintió.

—¿Usted le dijo la contraseña a alguien que no sea de su casa?

—Claro que no —respondió Hally, ofendida —Eso está prohibido.

—¿Cree que alguno de sus compañeros pudo haberlo hecho?

Hally negó con la cabeza. Estaba empezando a cansarse de tantas preguntas, algunas de las cuales le parecían francamente estúpidas. Claro que no podía decirle eso a un miembro del Ministerio y frente a sus propios padres. Guardó silencio luego de aquella última pregunta, viendo cómo los adultos ordenaban sus notas. Por fin, el señor Douglas le dijo que podía irse y la niña, aliviada, se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta. Salió a donde esperaban Rose y los chicos de su casa, obedeció al gesto de McGonagall de irse y al estar fuera de aquel sitio, caminó hacia el Gran Comedor con prisa, pues tenía hambre. En las puertas del comedor, se encontró con Amy hablando largo y tendido con Ryo, Danielle, Sunny y Walter. Les hizo una seña de que esperaran un poco por ella, fue a la mesa de Gryffindor y luego de meter el brazo entre Ángel y John Weasley con rapidez, tomó una pierna de pollo y fue hacia sus amigos. Amy fue la primera en hablar.

—¿Cómo te fue?

Hally se encogió de hombros.

—No sé —respondió al fin —¿A ti no te parecieron tontas algunas preguntas?

—Es lo que les estaba diciendo a los otros —Amy hizo una mueca de disgusto, poco común en ella —Era como si quisieran que dijéramos que fue nuestra culpa que alguien extraño se metió a nuestro dormitorio. Y aparte, me cansé bastante.

—¿Quiénes faltan? —quiso saber Ryo.

—Ahorita deben estar interrogando a Rose –Hally le dio un mordisco a la pierna de pollo que sujetaba. Masticó despacio, tragó y prosiguió —Y de ella siguen todos los chicos de Gryffindor. Van en orden alfabético, así que Henry queda como a mitad de la lista.

Hally comió su pierna de pollo con avidez, mientras que sus amigos comentaban el asunto de los interrogatorios. Media hora después apareció Rose y se acercó a ellos sólo para decirles.

—Yo a ese tal Douglas lo mato, se los juro. Me dijo unas cosas…

Dejó la frase inconclusa, entró al Gran Comedor y se sentó junto a Cecil Finnigan, quien charlaba muy alegre con Giselle Olsen. Justo se preguntaban qué le pasaría cuando vieron que venía Procyon Blackson con el entrecejo fruncido, como si también estuviera enojado.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Procyon? —le preguntó Hally, luego de tragar un bocado de pollo.

—Me choca ese tipo del Ministerio, Douglas —Procyon torció la boca con repulsión, yendo al interior del Gran Comedor —No le agradó para nada que mi madre sea muggle.

Acto seguido, desapareció en el interior del comedor y tomó asiento junto a Diane Creevey, a quien Hally notó por primera vez. Y sí, también ella estaba molesta, a juzgar por sus castañas cejas fruncidas y al hecho de que miraba con solidaridad a Procyon en cuanto éste empezó a hablarle. Hally volvió la vista hacia las niñas de Hufflepuff de primer año que estaban cenando en su mesa y a la única que vio con un ánimo similar al de Rose, Procyon y Diane fue a Madison Depp, que comía y hablaba con gesto de enfado con Emily Lancaster y Vivian Malcolm, ésta última también con un ademán de enojo en el rostro. Hally frunció el entrecejo y al tragar el último bocado de su pierna de pollo, se volvió hacia Amy.

—Amy¿qué sabes de la familia de Depp?

La niña Hufflepuff arrugó la frente, tratando de recordar.

—No mucho —dijo al cabo de unos segundos —Sé que su padre es mago y su madre es una muggle norteamericana. Vino a Inglaterra por trabajo hace años. Vivian me contó que es actriz.

—¿Y de la familia de Malcolm?

—Su madre es bruja, pero su padre no. Es policía, un guardián muggle de la ley.

Hally frunció el entrecejo nuevamente y se frotó uno de sus aretes por un buen rato, durante el cuan vio pasar a Martin Fullerton tranquilamente hacia el Gran Comedor. Danielle la observó con atención para luego decir.

—¿Qué se te ocurrió, Hally?

Hally dejó de frotarse el arete, bajó la mano rápidamente y miró una cosa a espaldas de su amiga rubia.

—Ahí viene Henry —dijo de pronto, sin hacerle caso a la pregunta de Danielle.

En efecto, venía Henry, pero no de muy buen humor. De hecho, por su cara, parecía que lo habían ofendido gravemente. Pasó a un lado de sus amigos sin mirarlos siquiera y murmurando sin cesar unas palabras.

—Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota… ¿Cómo se atreve…? Cuando se entere mi mamá…

Entró al Gran Comedor, se sentó a un lado de Rose y se puso a comer sin ponerle atención a nada más. Hally se quedó intrigada por eso, pero no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo en su cerebro porque entonces, otro de los niños de Gryffindor de primer curso, Miles Richards, también apareció en la cena con cara de mal genio. Hally recordó algunas cosas sobre el niño que Henry le había contado: que Richards era de Escocia, sus padres eran muggles, dueños de una granja, y que se las habían ingeniado muy duro para mandarlo al colegio. Todo encajaba en la rara aunque excelente teoría que tenían en mente. Volvió a frotarse el arete derecho, esta vez con mayor insistencia. Danielle volvió a preguntarle.

—¿Qué se te ocurrió, Hally?

La niña no salió de su ensimismamiento, sino que se quedó en él. Amy, Ryo y Walter se miraron extrañados, pero Sunny simplemente se encogió de hombros y les musitó.

—Olvídenlo. Cuando se pone así, no le hace caso a nadie.

Y como para completar lo extraño de la escena, Franco Visconti pasó en ese momento junto a ellos, con un genio insoportable reflejado en sus facciones y murmurando algo en un idioma desconocido para los amigos. Esos susurros, que no estaban en su idioma, fueron los que sacaron a Hally de sus pensamientos. Dejó de frotarse el arete enseguida.

—¡Claro! El muy idiota… —Hally miró a sus amigos —El tal Douglas no te dijo nada malo¿o sí, Amy? Me refiero a que no te hizo sentir mal de ninguna manera¿verdad?

Amy negó con la cabeza.

—Tampoco a Lancaster, ni a mí —Hally bajó la voz —Ese tipo es un puritano estúpido¿no lo ven? —sus amigos negaron con la cabeza, sin comprender —Hizo enojar a todos los que tienen al menos un padre muggle, seguramente con algún comentario fuera de lugar… ¡Idiota!

—Ahora que lo dices… —Ryo dejó la frase sin terminar, pues veía a todos los que ya habían sido interrogados, cenando en sus respectivas mesas —¡Gárgolas! Tienes razón. Pero Hally, Rose y Henry no entran en esa categoría.

—Pero el padre de Rose es visto como un asesino y la madre de Henry es extranjera —le hizo notar Hally —Lo mismo que le pasó a Henry, le pasó a Visconti. Sus padres son magos, pero su padre es italiano¿porqué crees que ahorita que pasó, no entendimos ni una palabra de lo que dijo? Estaba hablando en italiano. Lo reconocí porque mamá lo habló una vez en casa, cuando fueron a visitarla unos amigos.

Los demás se quedaron pensativos ante esas palabras. De pronto Danielle, que tenía la cara vuelta ligeramente hacia las puertas principales, abrió excesivamente los ojos y se puso bastante nerviosa.

—¡Ay, no! —exclamó en voz baja —¡Ése es… ése es papá! —señaló a las puertas principales —¿Qué puede estar haciendo aquí?

Los amigos de la rubia miraron discretamente hacia las puertas y efectivamente, ahí estaba el señor Malfoy, vestido elegantemente con una túnica negra con broche plateado. Su cabello rubio, idéntico al de Danielle y su hermano, brillaba a la escasa luz de las antorchas. Giraba la cabeza para todos lados, y cuando vio hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor, el grupo cubrió instintivamente a Danielle, para que su padre no la descubriera en su compañía. Acto seguido, fue hacia la escalinata de mármol que llevaba a los pisos superiores y se perdió de vista. Sunny frunció el entrecejo, Ryo y Amy se extrañaron de que el señor Malfoy no los hubiera reconocido, Walter se quedó muy pensativo, Danielle suspiró con alivio y Hally soltó.

—Esto ya es demasiado —dejó caer de una de sus manos el hueso de pollo de la pierna que se había comido —¿Qué opinan de seguir un rato al señor Malfoy? Me parece muy sospechoso que esté en el colegio y a estas horas¿tiene algo qué hacer aquí, Danielle?

—Absolutamente nada —aseguró Danielle —Le han negado la entrada al Consejo Escolar en los últimos cinco años por todo lo que hace Pat.

—Pues está decidido —Hally giró un poco —Voy a llamar a Henry y a Rose. Seguro les caerá bien un poco de distracción.

Hally se perdió entre los alumnos que empezaban a salir del Gran Comedor y llegó hasta sus amigos. Les dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y cuando la miraron, les sonrió.

—La Orden tiene una misión de espionaje —informó —¿Vienen o no?

Rose se puso de pie de inmediato, dejando un trozo de tarta de manzana a medias. Henry pareció considerarlo un segundo, pero al final también se paró, llevándose un pedazo de pastel de chocolate en la mano. Hally tomó una manzana que encontró en un frutero de plata y los tres abandonaron el salón. Se encontraron con sus amigos y enseguida, los ocho se fueron por el mismo camino que había tomado el señor Malfoy.


	26. Confusión

**_Aviso: por el largo de la historia, estoy considerando seriamente partirla en dos partes próximamente, avisándoles con tiempo si llego a hacerlo. Pido la opinión de mis lectores al respecto, así como los comentarios de siempre. Dicho lo anterior, sigan leyendo como si nada._**

**Veintiséis: Confusión.**

El señor Malfoy iba tremendamente rápido para ser un adulto. A la Orden del Rayo le costó mucho trabajo seguirle el paso, pero cuando al fin lo tuvieron en su campo de visión, les sorprendió que no fuera al despacho de la directora, como habían supuesto en un principio, sino que subiera escaleras sin cesar. De pronto, el hombre se detuvo, pues vio aparecer en el pasillo a una mujer. Los niños la reconocieron como la profesora Nicté y a juzgar por la dirección de la que venía, había salido de su despacho.

—Buenas noches, señor —saludó la profesora —¿Se le ofrece algo?

El hombre no respondió, se limitó a verla de arriba abajo, con expresión de desconcierto. De pronto, se fijó en la mano derecha enguantada y sonrió sutilmente.

—Con razón no te encontraba, Abil —dijo el señor Malfoy —¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

La profesora Nicté frunció el entrecejo, extrañada. No sabía cómo aquel hombre la conocía hasta por su nombre de pila, siendo que ella jamás lo había visto.

—¿Quién es usted, señor? —inquirió ella, con frialdad.

El señor Malfoy no respondió, sino que se le acercó unos cuantos pasos. La profesora Nicté también dio unos pasos, pero los suyos fueron para retroceder.

—¿No me digas que resulto tan distinto? —el hombre sonrió aún más —No te preocupes. Unos minutos más y me verás perfectamente.

Y no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo, pues en el mismo momento en que un rayo anunciaba el inicio de una verdadera tormenta, el hombre empezó a cambiar. Su piel se tornó más oscura, su cabello también y sus ojos se tornaron de un gris más claro. En lugar del señor Malfoy, quedó alguien muy parecido a la profesora Nicté, con la diferencia de que era un hombre de fisonomía fría y agresiva, hecha a base de duras experiencias. La profesora Nicté lo reconoció en el acto.

—¡Anom! —exclamó, arqueando las cejas por la sorpresa —¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí y a presentarte así?

Anom dejó de sonreír. Su expresión ahora era hermética y no revelaba ninguna emoción en concreto. Los niños, expectantes, trataron de no hacer ni un ruido y confiaban en que no se presentara nadie en el pasillo hasta saber qué quería Anom Nicté en ese lugar.

—Vengo a buscarte —respondió Anom, con cierta tranquilidad que daba a entender que tenía algo de prisa —Tienes qué ayudarme, Abil.

—¿Esperas que te ayude, después de todo lo que has hecho? —la profesora Nicté adoptó una expresión severa y furiosa —¡Por Dios, Anom¡Has asesinado! No puedo ni debo ayudarte.

—¿Tú también creíste eso? —Anom mostró una pizca de desesperación —Por favor, Abil¿de verdad crees que yo, tu hermano, haría algo como eso?

—Antes no, pero ahora sí —la profesora no se dejó llevar por las palabras de Anom Nicté —Al que yo hubiera querido ayudar era al Anom que fue mi hermano, mi compañero en Calmécac, mi amigo. No a éste que tengo enfrente, un maldito mercenario.

—Abil, escúchame —pidió Anom, dando otro paso hacia su hermana —Sé lo que piensas, lo que todo el mundo piensa, pero yo no hice nada de eso¿crees que si hubiera hecho todo lo que dicen, me expondría ante ti? Sé que siempre has sido muy justa y que me entregarías. Pero antes, debes escucharme.

Abil Nicté negó con la cabeza.

—No pienso escucharte. Ya te lo dije, hubiera escuchado al hermano que tenía en México, pero no al hombre que tengo enfrente. El hombre que tengo enfrente no es mi hermano.

Anom soltó un suspiro, llevándose la mano derecha a la cabeza y despeinando su corto cabello castaño. Fue entonces cuando Hally, a la luz de otro relámpago, se fijó en algo inusual.

—Chicos —les susurró a sus amigos —Su mano. Miren su mano derecha.

Los demás a duras penas comprendieron el susurro por el ruido de la lluvia que empezaba a caer con intensidad, pero obedecieron y al ver la mano derecha de aquel sujeto con todo el escrutinio del que fueron capaces a la luz de las antorchas, se miraron entre sí y le murmuraron algo a Henry. El niño, al escuchar lo que sus amigos le decían, salió de su escondite sin avisar.

—¡Mamá! —llamó.

—¡Henry! —soltó la profesora, mirando a espaldas de Anom —¡Hijo, vete!

Se veía preocupada, pues allí estaba el que sabía que era un asesino peligroso. Pero lo que pasó a continuación la sorprendió. Anom se le quedó viendo a Henry con una mirada de cariño que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía.

—¿Así que él es la prueba viviente de que la escuela se equivoca? —comentó, sonriendo sutilmente —Siempre he creído que Calmécac se quedó en el pasado. Supongo que tiene los ojos verdes por su padre, el mago inglés —se volvió hacia la profesora —Sí, Abil, me enteré de que te casaste. Cometiste _malinchismo_ y por eso tu tatuaje puede verse¿no?

–¿Cómo supiste...? –empezó la profesora, totalmente atónita.

—Mamá, él no ha hecho nada —empezó Henry —Mis amigos no ven nada en su mano.

Señaló la mano derecha de Anom, donde para la profesora y su hijo estaba muy claro un tatuaje en forma de cabeza de jaguar.

—¿Tus amigos están aquí? —preguntó la profesora con severidad. Al ver a Henry asentir, ordenó —Entonces vete con ellos. Llamen a los aurores que están con la profesora McGonagall.

—Pero mamá... —protestó Henry.

—¡Ahora!

Ante el tono de voz de su madre, a Henry no le quedó más remedio que obedecer. Regresó al sitio de donde había salido y se reunió con sus amigos.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Walter Poe con la voz lo más tranquila posible —¿Obedecemos a la profesora, Henry?

—No —respondió el niño —Quiero saber qué diablos está pasando. Si Anom Nicté no hizo lo que dicen¿entonces quién fue?

—Ya sé —intervino Sunny —Amy y yo iremos por los aurores y ustedes pueden quedarse a escuchar. Hay que estar preparados para todo¿qué tal que todo esto no es más que un engaño? Podría ser peligroso.

—Muy bien, vayan —aceptó Henry —Pero tárdense un poco.

Sunny asintió y se alejó por el pasillo junto con Amy. Los demás asomaron las cabezas sólo lo suficiente como para oír la conversación.

—Anom, no tienes mucho tiempo —le dijo la profesora Nicté —Así que te recomiendo que si vas a decirme algo, lo hagas ahora. Henry no tenía porqué verme hablar con el culpable de la muerte de su padre.

—¿Su padre? —se extrañó Anom —No entiendo de qué estás hablando. Yo nunca vi en persona a tu marido. Mucho menos habría hecho que lo mataran.

Abil suspiró para tranquilizarse un poco.

—¿Qué hiciste con tu tatuaje? —preguntó sin preámbulos —¿Porqué los amigos de Henry no pueden verlo?

—Porque seguramente todos son ingleses¿porqué otra cosa? —respondió Anom, como sin comprender la pregunta de Abil —Me sorprende que me preguntes eso. Ya te dije que yo no he hecho nada malo. Necesito que me escuches.

Abil volvió a suspirar y asintió imperceptiblemente.

—Cuando vine a este país, me puse a estudiar muy duro —comenzó Anom, sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo —Tú lo sabías, te escribía con frecuencia. Entonces, Voldemort volvió y empezaron a complicarse las cosas. Acudí al Ministerio y me puse a su disposición, diciéndoles que en mi país teníamos magia que podría ayudar a resolver el conflicto. Me aceptaron como espía y me ordenaron cortar toda comunicación con la familia por su seguridad, por lo que les escribí una última carta a ti y a nuestra mamá, diciéndoles todo.

—Nunca la recibimos —informó la profesora Nicté —Por eso mi mamá se disgustó y prohibió volver a mencionarte.

—Me lo suponía —reconoció Anom —Bueno, en fin, luego de enviar las carta, hubo un atentado contra el ministro y Percy Weasley le pidió ayuda a su hermano auror, Ronald, para atrapar al culpable. Y Ronald, a su vez, me pidió ayuda a mí, sabiendo que yo era extranjero. Me puse a investigar por todas partes, pero me asustaba que el tipo se pareciera tanto a mí. Sobre todo por el asunto del tatuaje... Sabía que nadie veía el mío, pues yo no había roto el pacto de sangre de Calmécac, pero el que Ronald Weasley buscaba debió hacerlo y al parecer, estuvo en Tezcatlipoca como yo. Él fue el que ayudó a matar a Percy Weasley, y lo sé porque yo estuve allí. Lo vi todo. He estado ayudando a Ronald desde entonces, yendo delante de él a todos lados, persiguiendo al tipo y poniéndolo al tanto de sus movimientos. Nunca podemos ponerle la mano encima porque se nos escabulle. Es demasiado hasta para alguien que conoce el tipo de magia que usa, como yo.

—Si todo eso es cierto¿porqué no te presentaste en el Ministerio? —quiso saber la profesora Nicté —Hubieras podido exonerar a Ronald Weasley de inmediato.

—Tenía un problema y era que había alguien muy influyente en el Ministerio, el que ejecutó la maldición asesina contra Percy Weasley, que hubiera echado todo a perder. Ronald me lo dijo, que mejor fuéramos tras el tipo, para así atraparlos a los dos. No iban a querer ponerle una mano encima al influyente sin pruebas, Abil, compréndelo.

La profesora Nicté suspiró de nueva cuenta, lenta y tristemente. Henry, al oír a su madre, sabía que ella quería creerle a su hermano, pero que no le era fácil. La profesora estaba en un verdadero predicamento.

—Anom¿cómo puedo creerte todo eso? —preguntó —Dime cómo.

—Sencillo. Puedo llamar a Ronald. Está esperándome en el pueblo, para saber cómo están las cosas. Escuchamos que hubo unas intrusiones y me mandó a mí por delante para averiguar si su hija estaba bien¿la has visto?

—Es una de las amigas de Henry —respondió la profesora secamente —No sé si esté bien, yo acabo de llegar de Londres. ¿De verdad Ronald Weasley está aquí, Anom?

—Sí —Anom movió la cabeza arriba y abajo —¿A qué fuiste a Londres? —inquirió.

—Se suponía que iban a interrogarme de nuevo, pero... No es posible, tal vez...

—Tal vez todo funcionó demasiado bien para mi gusto —dijo una voz a espaldas de la profesora Nicté —No saben lo que me alegra verlos juntos.

Ambos adultos miraron hacia donde se escuchaba la voz y encontraron a un encapuchado que caminaba hacia ellos. Los niños, ocultos al otro extremo del pasillo, se pusieron en guardia sacando sus varitas lo más pronto posible, aunque no sabían cómo iban a actuar si sabían aún pocos hechizos que pudieran serles de utilidad. Ahora Henry deseó no haberle dicho a Sunny que ella y Amy se tardaran, porque las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

* * *

Sunny y Amy estaban teniendo dificultades para llegar hasta los aurores, pues el señor Douglas, el interrogador, estaba a la puerta del despacho de la profesora McGonagall y no quería dejarlas entrar a menos que le dijeran la razón de su visita.

—La profesora Nicté los mandó llamar —dijo Sunny con desesperación, al agotarse todas las excusas que Amy había dado para no revelar el verdadero motivo —Acaba de llegar de Londres.

—¿Y qué fue a hacer a Londres? —quiso saber el señor Potter, quien se había colocado detrás del señor Douglas.

—La llamaron del Ministerio —respondió la profesora McGonagall desde un sitio que Amy y Sunny no pudieron ver —Debía declarar sobre el caso del señor Weasley.

–Pero si nosotros estamos a cargo de ese caso —repuso la voz de la aurora Tonks, según reconoció Amy —Y no la mandamos llamar precisamente porque venimos aquí. ¿Cuándo se fue?

—Ayer —dijo la voz del profesor Lupin en el interior del despacho.

La cara de Douglas mostró una leve mueca de contrariedad que Sunny alcanzó a captar.

—Usted sabe algo —gritó —Estoy segura. ¡Déjenos pasar!

Empujó la puerta aprovechando que el señor Douglas se distrajo con su grito y se metió al despacho, seguida por Amy, quien veía con cierta consternación la escena. Sunny se puso delante del señor Potter y le dijo apresuradamente.

—La profesora Nicté necesita a los aurores. Anom está en el colegio.

Al oír aquel nombre, los Potter y la aurora Tonks no perdieron tiempo. Se precipitaron hacia la puerta, haciendo a un lado a Douglas para seguir a Sunny y Amy, que habían vuelto a salir para guiarlos. El profesor Lupin y la profesora McGonagall los siguieron, cerrando la marcha el señor Redhall, del Departamento de Educación Mágica. El señor Douglas iba a salir, pero vio su reloj y al percatarse de la hora, sacó un frasco pequeño llena de un líquido espeso y de un ligero tono marrón y bebió un sorbo, haciendo una mueca al tragar.

—El _pelos de elote_ me debe una —musitó con contrariedad en español, antes de salir del despacho —Y ahora me va a deber otra.

Sin esperar más, salió de la habitación con rapidez.

* * *

—¿Quién rayos eres tú? —preguntaron los hermanos Nicté a coro.

La figura encapuchada soltó una carcajada ronca y burlona, pero que a Anom le heló la sangre, pues la pudo identificar.

—¡Eres tú! —exclamó con furia —¡Tú fuiste el que mató a Percy Weasley!

La figura movió la cabeza de un lado para otro, como negando cínicamente.

—¿Y eso qué mas da? —dijo al fin, arrastrando un poco las palabras —Un Weasley más o un Weasley menos no hace mucha diferencia¡hay tantos...!

—¡Yo lo mato! —murmuró Rose y tuvo la intención de salir de su escondite, pero entre Ryo y Walter la detuvieron.

—Espera hasta que regresen Sunny y Amy —pidió Walter —Podría pasarte algo.

Rose aceptó a regañadientes, y siguió observando en silencio con sus amigos. Danielle, en cambio, no podía poner toda la atención debida, pues la voz de la figura encapuchada le parecía aterradoramente familiar.

—Entonces... entonces —la profesora Nicté tartamudeó —Fue ese tipo el que...

—Tú eres la esposa de Graham —dijo la figura encapuchada con un dejo de burla —Fue difícil herirlo¿sabes? Era bueno defendiéndose, según me dijo mi sirviente. Habría acabado con él de no ser porque usó un hechizo muy raro que desvió la mayoría de sus maldiciones.

La profesora Nicté mostró su ira frunciendo el entrecejo y sacando la varita. Anom, tras ella en ese momento, hizo lo mismo. Ambos le apuntaron al encapuchado, quien los imitó al sacar su propia varita con lentitud, como si creyera que no pasaría nada grave si se demoraba.

—No tengo el tiempo para estas tonterías —dijo el encapuchado, jugueteando con su varita —Pero ya que insisten, bien podría eliminarlos ahora mismo. No tengo nada mejor qué hacer.

Alzó la varita y exclamó con voz fuerte y clara.

—¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Los niños ocultos ahogaron un grito. Esa maldición no podía interceptarse... o eso sabían.

—¡_Tézcatl _(1)! —gritaron al unísono la profesora Nicté y Anom.

Una barrera translúcida apareció ante ellos, saliendo de sus varitas, y detuvo la maldición con cierta dificultad, haciéndola rebotar hacia su emisor. El encapuchado apenas pudo reaccionar y se hizo a un lado, quedando tras una columna de piedra muy gruesa, a donde la maldición fue a estrellarse. Luego salió de su escondite, y en su fisonomía se adivinó que estaba furioso.

—¿Cómo es posible...? —soltó, iracundo.

–Nuestra magia tiene unos cuantos trucos que tú y tus compatriotas no conocen —respondió Anom, acercándose a él —Y ahora sí no te nos vas a escapar. Pagarás por lo que hiciste.

—¡Alto ahí! —clamó una voz —¡Ahora!

Los aurores acababa de hacer su aparición, pasando a un lado de la columna que escondía a la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden del Rayo. Sunny y Amy venían al frente y les señalaban a los tres adultos que estaban en el pasillo.

—¿Quién diablos es ése? —se extrañó Sunny —No estaba aquí cuando nos fuimos.

El señor Potter y la aurora Tonks sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron: ella al encapuchado y él, a Anom. La profesora Nicté le apuntó de inmediato al encapuchado.

—¡Atrápenlo! —indicó —Él es el asesino de Percy Weasley.

Los magos del Ministerio, incluyendo a los aurores, se confundieron un segundo, el cual supo aprovechar el encapuchado a la perfección.

—¡_Lumos Máxima_! —exclamó.

El lugar se iluminó con un enorme destello que afectó a todos, menos a Hally, Rose, Henry, Ryo, Danielle y Walter, pues la columna los protegió. Alcanzaron a ver perfectamente que el encapuchado se iba por el mismo camino que había tomado y Hally de inmediato dio la alarma.

—¡Papá, mamá, se escapa!

Los Potter no esperaron a que la luz se disipara y empezaron a caminar a tientas. Llegaron al extremo del pasillo por donde el misterioso sujeto se había ido y parpadearon un par de veces cuando la luz por fin se extinguió. Pudieron ver normalmente, echaron a correr seguidos por los demás adultos y a excepción de la profesora Nicté y Anom, todos desaparecieron por el fondo del pasillo. Los niños salieron de su escondite para ayudar a Sunny y Amy, que se frotaban los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Ryo.

Las dos niñas asintieron y abrieron los ojos lentamente. Anom guardó su varita.

—Voy a ponerme a disposición del Ministerio —anunció.

—Pero Anom... —replicó la profesora Nicté —No te escucharán¡te enviarán a Azkaban!

—Al menos habré hecho el intento de aclarar todo esto —Anom suspiró y al hacerlo, los niños pudieron ver el gran parecido que tenía con la profesora Nicté —Y Ronald me respaldará.

Rose dio un respingo al oír el nombre de su padre, pero no dijo nada.

—Tienes que enviarle un mensaje —le pidió Anom a su hermana —Explícale lo que pasó y que tuve que entregarme. Él entenderá, estoy seguro. Vendrá a apoyarme.

En ese momento, el señor Douglas apareció en escena, seguido por los Potter, Tonks, la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Lupin y el señor Redhall. Traían caras de desilusión.

—Se nos escapó —anunció el señor Potter —Pero usted —señaló a Anom con una mano, con gesto severo —tiene mucho qué explicarnos.

Anom puso las manos al frente, en actitud de rendición.

—Estoy a su disposición desde este mismo momento —declaró —No tengo nada qué ocultar.

La aurora Tonks alzó su varita y murmuró unas palabras. Unas gruesas esposas rodearon las muñecas de Anom y lo encadenaron. El mago suspiró de nuevo, de forma leve, y miró a su hermana con tristeza.

—Gracias por escucharme —le dijo —Se nota porqué estuviste en Quetzalcóatl. Henry —se dirigió al niño —Espero que algún día puedas verme como alguien de la familia

El hombre fue conducido por los demás adultos fuera del castillo, mientras que la profesora Nicté no pudo reprimir el llanto y se tapó la cara con su mano enguantada. Henry se acercó de inmediato a su madre.

—Mamá —llamó el niño —¿Estás bien?

La profesora Nicté no hizo más que abrazar a su hijo con fuerza.

—Ojalá haya hecho lo correcto —susurró la mujer —Ojalá todo esto termine pronto. Henry, ve por _Balam_. Necesito enviar una carta.

Henry obedeció y seguido por sus amigos, se dirigió a la lechucería.

* * *

El hombre pelirrojo que había llegado a _El Aquelarre_ hacía pocos días paseaba de un lado para otro en su habitación. No soportaba estar sin noticias, nunca lo había hecho, al menos no por mucho tiempo. Se impacientaba y estaba a punto de salir a averiguar las cosas por sí mismo cuando un ave de buen tamaño, a la que reconoció como un halcón peregrino, se posó en el alfeizar de la ventana, soltando un leve chillido para llamar su atención.

—¡Madre santa! —se asustó el hombre, dando un respingo —¿Qué querrá este pajarraco?

Se acercó al halcón, estiró una mano y el animal, en respuesta, estiró una de sus patas. El hombre vio que tenía un pergamino atado a la pata. Se lo desató con cuidado y mientras lo desdoblaba, notó que el halcón no se iba. Se había quedado muy quieto, mirándolo con fijación.

—Seguro esperas respuesta —opinó el hombre, leyendo velozmente el mensaje del pergamino. A medida que leía, su frente se arrugaba más y cuando acabó, estrujó el mensaje.

No quería, pero se sentó a la sencilla mesa de madera que servía de escritorio en el cuarto, tomó pluma y pergamino y escribió una rápida nota. Se levantó, cruzó la habitación y se acercó al halcón, mostrándole el pergamino.

—Es la contestación —indicó.

En cuanto lo dijo, el ave estiró la misma pata que antes y el hombre pudo atarle la nota sin problemas. En cuanto estuvo bien atada, el halcón dio un leve chillido, movió la cabeza y levantó el vuelo. El pelirrojo lo vio alejarse.

—Tal vez te vea pronto, Rosaline —susurró, viendo el castillo de Hogwarts a la distancia —A ti y a Luna. Tal vez.

(1) _La palabra_ Tézcatl_, en náhuatl, significa_ espejo.


	27. Dos de noviembre

**Veintisiete: Dos de noviembre.**

La mañana del dos de noviembre fue sombría desde el principio. A la hora del desayuno, la profesora McGonagall anunció que no habría clase de Encantamientos ese día, pues la profesora Nicté había tenido que salir de emergencia a Londres. La mayoría de los alumnos soltó un ruido de queja. Se notaba que la profesora se había ganado su respeto y admiración. Rose y Hally habían tenido que despedirse esa misma mañana de Henry en la sala común de Gryffindor, pues el niño se fue a Londres con su madre.

—Volveré esta noche, a más tardar —les dijo Henry a sus amigas —No se preocupen.

Pero sí se preocupaban. Cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de decirle a los demás la ausencia de Henry, al tener la hora de Encantamientos libre, Amy supuso.

—Si tuviera algo qué ver con lo de anoche, nos habrían llamado a nosotros también.

—Por eso me preocupa —dijo Hally —¿Saben qué? Creo que le enviaré una lechuza a papá. Él seguramente me dirá qué pasa.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —intervino Ryo —Es una investigación oficial. Lo más probable es que tenga prohibido dar los detalles. Casi como si trabajara para el Departamento de Misterios.

Hally asintió, mientras que Rose había estado muy pensativa. Indirectamente, todo aquello tenía que ver con su padre.

—Pero a todo esto —dijo Sunny —lo que no me queda claro es porqué Douglas no nos quería dejar ver a los aurores. Estoy casi segura que sabía algo.

—¿Algo como qué? —quiso saber Walter.

—No sé si fue mi imaginación —respondió Sunny, dudosa —pero cuando lo vi a los ojos, creí ver que le cambiaban de color. Los tenía negros y se le empezaron a poner castaños. Lo juro.

Los demás se miraron con desconcierto.

—Nadie puede hacer eso —alegó Rose, desconcertada —A menos que sea metamorfomago.

—O haya tomado una poción multijugos y se le terminara el efecto —complementó Ryo.

—Como sea —Sunny se impacientó —A mí ese tipo se me hizo muy raro. Sobre todo por lo que dijiste, Hally. Lo de que es un idiota en contra de los extranjeros y los hijos de muggles.

—Yo no soy ninguna de las dos cosas —se ofendió Rose —Mis padres son magos e ingleses.

—Pero tu padre es visto como un asesino por todo el país y a tu madre la consideran un poco... fuera de lo ordinario —le hizo ver Danielle —Y lamento decirlo, pero esa no es muy buena fama. Es casi la misma que tiene papá.

—¡No ofendas a mamá! —pidió Rose, con una mueca.

Sus amigos rieron.

—Ahora que recuerdo —dijo Amy de pronto —Henry dijo que este día era importante para su madre. Que es un día de fiesta en su país.

—Lo recuerdo —Hally frunció el entrecejo —Creo que dijo que era el día de Muertos.

—Entonces tal vez la profesora Nicté se lo llevó a Londres para cumplir con su tradición de ir a la tumba de su padre —aventuró Rose —¿Ustedes qué creen?

—Sí, es lo más probable —concordó Sunny —Tal vez nos cuente todo cuando regrese.

Cinco minutos después sonó la campana y los de primer año entraron al castillo para sus otras clases. La siguiente hora, los de séptimo la tuvieron libre, pues les tocaba Encantamientos. Ángel y John Weasley se fueron a charlar al patio con su amigo de cabello castaño rojizo de mirada azul y traviesa, Jason Bradley. A pocos pasos de ellos, sentadas en el césped, Frida y Gina Weasley platicaban con Mindy Whitehead, una chica de cabello castaño dorado y rostro ovalado de pequeños ojos castaños que por cierto, en aquel momento les contaba los pormenores de su paseo con Jason Bradley en Hogsmeade el fin de semana anterior.

—Me llevó a Las Tres Escobas y platicamos de todo —Mindy tenía una mirada soñadora —Y prometió que podré ir con él a Francia en las vacaciones de Navidad.

—Me da gusto por ti —le dijo Gina, seria —Pero para serte franca, nunca creí que lo de Jason fuera tan serio. Creí que salías con Jack Ripley.

—¿Ese descerebrado? —soltó Frida, mientras Mindy hacía un gesto de repulsión —No entiendo aún cómo semejante tipo pudo quedar en Ravenclaw. Cada vez que lo tengo cerca, me da escalofríos. A Sun Mei le da miedo porque siempre la está mirando.

—Por cierto —dijo Mindy —Sun Mei Mao está saliendo con tu hermano¿no? —miró a Gina.

Gina asintió.

—Recuerdo que Scarlett se puso como loca cuando se enteró —Mindy dejó escapar una risita y las dos chicas Weasley la imitaron. Mindy hablaba de Scarlett Mitchell, una chica pelirroja de su curso de la casa Hufflepuff de carácter muy temperamental —Pero lo que me quedó claro el sábado es que ya son novios. Jason y yo los vimos salir de Honeydukes muy acaramelados.

Frida se encogió de hombros, pero Gina no dijo nada. Se había distraído al ver que a unos cuantos pasos de ellas a Patrick Malfoy y a William Bluepool. Frunció el entrecejo ante una idea que acababa de pasarle por la cabeza.

—Frida, de pura casualidad¿sabes porqué Malfoy y Bluepool se pusieron en contra de los idiotas de sus compañeros?

Frida arqueó una ceja, vio en la misma dirección que su prima y fingió desagrado.

—¿Porqué crees que yo sé algo? —respondió rápidamente —Y aunque lo supiera¿para qué quieres saber?

Gina dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación y se puso de pie.

—¡Eres imposible, Frida! —exclamó —Me dan de...

Pero no terminó la frase, pues se retiró bastante molesta, dejando a Frida y a Mindy muy confundidas. John lo notó y disculpándose con Ángel y con Jason, siguió a su hermana. Cuando ella iba a la mitad de la escalinata de mármol del vestíbulo del castillo, la llamó insistentemente.

—¡Gina¿Qué pasa, hermana¿Estás enojada con alguien?

Gina se dio media vuelta y esperó a que su hermano la alcanzara.

—¡Conmigo! —soltó, sin poder contenerse —Pasa que estoy enojada conmigo. Es que... —Gina respiró profundamente y continuó con algo de esfuerzo —John¿te molestaría si te dijera que me gusta alguien?

—No, Gina —el pelirrojo sonrió con alivio. Creía que a su gemela le pasaba algo serio.

—¿Alguien de Slytherin? —agregó ella de improviso.

John entrecerró los ojos, pero al cabo de unos segundos los cerró por completo y suspiró.

—¿Cuál de todos? —quiso saber —Espero que al menos me digas el nombre.

—¿No te molesta?

—Un poco, lo admito. Pero si tú no te metes en mi relación con Sun Mei¿porqué he de meterme yo en lo que tú sientes? No sería nada justo.

Gina esbozó una leve sonrisa de alivio, pero no se puso a hablar porque vio por encima del hombro de su gemelo algo en las puertas principales del castillo que la hizo ruborizarse y salir corriendo. John se dio media vuelta y reparó en que las personas que entraban eran Patrick Malfoy y William Bluepool. Ambos eran de Slytherin, notó de inmediato el pelirrojo. La pregunta era¿cuál de los dos era el que le gustaba a su hermana? Salió del castillo, pasando junto a los dos chicos, y se reunió de nueva cuenta con Jason Bradley y su primo Ángel, a quien tomó de un brazo y jaló de inmediato.

—Tenemos trabajo —le susurró, al tiempo que veía a Jason con expresión de disculpa —Hay algo que necesito averiguar.

* * *

En Londres, las cosas iban bien para Abil Nicté Graham y su hijo Henry. Después de que la bruja rindió nuevamente su declaración sobre el asesinato de Percy Weasley al Ministerio, se quedó un poco para preguntarles a los Potter si podría hablar con su hermano un momento. El señor Potter, de forma amable pero fría, le dijo que eso no era posible, pues estaban verificando la versión de Anom Nicté sobre los hechos y mientras tanto, sería retenido en Azkaban. Henry miraba todo aquello con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación por su madre. Para él, el ambiente del Ministerio de Magia era una experiencia totalmente nueva, pero al mismo tiempo no podía quitarse de la cabeza que su madre de verdad quería ver a su hermano. Esa parte del asunto estaba saliendo bastante mal hasta que de repente, sin previo aviso, una figura alta, delgada y de cabellos de un rojo encendido, se metió a la fuerza al lugar donde el señor Potter, la señorita Tonks y el señor Douglas llevaban a cabo el papeleo sobre el caso y espetó con voz indignada y obstinada.

—¡No pueden meter a Anom a Azkaban¡Él no hizo nada¡Puedo demostrarlo!

—¡Ron! —exclamó el señor Potter, poniéndose de pie —¿De verdad eres tú?

—¡Claro que soy yo, Harry! —Ronald Weasley esbozó una enorme sonrisa —Mírame bien.

Pero el señor Potter no se tomó la molestia de hacer lo que el pelirrojo le pedía. Sonriendo nerviosamente, abrió los brazos y se dirigió a su viejo amigo.

—¡Debería matarte por todo lo que nos hiciste pasar! —le soltó al darle un fuerte abrazo —Eres un loco sin remedio. ¡Tonks! —llamó, y la aurora, sonriendo también, levantó la vista desde su asiento —Mándale un memorándum a Hermione, por favor, dile que Ron está aquí.

—Al momento —la señorita Tonks salió del cubículo del Cuartel General de Aurores donde se encontraban, derribando la silla donde estaba sentada —¡Lo siento! —se disculpó, levantando la silla —Vuelvo en un minuto, señor Douglas —agregó, dirigiéndose al hombre, quien tenía el entrecejo fruncido —Lo prometo.

De inmediato se hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes y el señor Douglas, con su semblante severo e imparcial, inició un interrogatorio exhaustivo que dejó a Ron Weasley cansadísimo, pues duró poco más de dos horas. Le preguntó de todo: desde los antecedentes de la muerte de su hermano Percy hasta lo que sabía de las intrusiones en Hogwarts. Nadie, salvo el señor Potter y la señorita Tonks, estuvieron presentes en ese proceso y cuando todos salieron del cubículo, a Ron ya lo estaba esperando un abrazo efusivo de su mejor amiga, Hermione.

—¡Ronald Weasley, debería matarte! —exclamó la señora Potter con lágrimas en los ojos, cuanto soltó a su amigo —¡Mira que hacernos pasar por todo esto! Estás loco de remate.

—Harry me dijo lo mismo —renegó el señor Ron, sonriendo —Se nota que son marido y mujer. Ya se parecen hasta en la forma en la que hablan.

Los Potter soltaron una breve carcajada mientras que su amigo se fijaba por primera vez en la profesora Nicté y en su hijo. Se les acercó lentamente, con sus dos mejores amigos pisándole los talones. Les sonrió.

—Usted debe ser la hermana de Anom, son casi iguales —dijo Ron, tendiéndole la diestra —Soy Ronald Weasley, mucho gusto.

—Igualmente —la profesora devolvió el gesto —Me llamo Abil. Y él es mi hijo Henry.

Henry saludó tímidamente, pero el señor Weasley quitó la sonrisa de su rostro al ver los ojos verdes del niño con detenimiento.

—Tú eres hijo de Robert Graham —afirmó de inmediato —Debo decirte que era un buen tipo.

Henry, al oír eso, logró sonreír débilmente.

—¡Ron! —llamó una voz femenina desde el ascensor.

El hombre, al ver quién era, sonrió más ampliamente que antes: era la señora Luna.

—¡Luna! —soltó con voz bien alta, que sobresaltó a algunos aurores concentrados en su trabajo —¿Cómo supiste que...?

—Hermione me envió una lechuza —explicó la señora Luna, recuperando el aliento —Me dijo que regresaste y que... ¡Oh, Ron, estoy tan contenta de que hayas vuelto!

Le echó los brazos al cuello tan de repente, que Ron Weasley no supo reaccionar mas que con una expresión de sorpresa y felicidad. Correspondió al abrazo casi de inmediato.

—Lamento haberme ido así¿está bien Rosaline? —quiso saber el señor Ron.

—Muy bien —la señora Luna soltó a su esposo y le sonrió de una forma encantadora que sólo él podía conseguir —Ahora todo el mundo la llama Rose. Sus tíos la adoran.

—Y es muy simpática —intervino Henry sin darse cuenta.

—¿La conoces? —el señor Ron miró a Henry con interés.

—Sí, es amiga mía. Estamos en la misma casa, Gryffindor.

El señor Ron sonrió con satisfacción.

—Nos disculparán, pero si ya no me necesitan, Henry y yo tenemos qué irnos —la profesora Nicté posó su mano derecha, que aquel día lucía un guante verde oscuro del mismo tono que su túnica, en el hombro de su hijo —Es dos de noviembre. Tenemos un compromiso.

Henry asintió, pues supo de inmediato a qué se refería su madre.

* * *

Abil Nicté Graham se mantuvo mucho tiempo de pie ante aquella lápida de mármol blanca, en compañía de su hijo. Estaban en un sencillo cementerio muggle al norte de Londres en el cual estaba la última morada de Robert Graham. La madre y el hijo habían llegado a buena hora y mientras su madre rezaba a la usanza católica, Henry la acompañó como era debido. Su madre lo había educado según sus costumbres, por lo que siempre fue un niño extraño para los muggles británicos. Ahora, en el mundo mágico, Henry ya no se sentía tan extraño, pero sabía que lo era.

—Henry¿qué quieres contarle este año a tu padre? —le preguntó la profesora Nicté.

—Bueno, pues creo que empezaré por decirte que estoy en Hogwarts, como tú –Henry sonrió débilmente y miró fijamente el nombre de su padre en la lápida de mármol –Papá, quedé en Gryffindor, como cuando tenías mi edad. Tengo unos amigos geniales y me gusta mucho lo que aprendo allí. Tal vez, cuando crezca, pueda ser auror como tú. O vaya al país de mi mamá y ayude a que su comunidad mágica se mantenga viva.

La profesora Nicté sonrió al oír aquello.

—También debo decirte que conocí a Ronald Weasley y es muy simpático —Henry sonrió con timidez —Creo que ahora entiendo porqué te cayó tan bien, aunque sólo lo viste una vez. Su hija es amiga mía y también es muy graciosa. Y también conozco en persona a Harry Potter y a su esposa¿puedes creerlo? Los dos son buenas personas. Y Hally, su hija, me cae de maravilla. Quisiera que todos mis amigos te conocieran.

Henry respiró profundamente y leyó la lápida entera de la tumba, que por un encantamiento no mostraba su contenido real a los muggles: _Aquí yace Robert Graham, amoroso esposo, buen padre y excelente auror. Descanse en paz._

La profesora Nicté depositó encima de la tumba una rosa roja, mientras que Henry se ponía de pie. La flor era la señal de que su madre quería estar a solas. El niño se retiró unos cuantos pasos y de lejos vio cómo su madre sonreía al murmurar unas cuantas palabras y se enjugaba al mismo tiempo un par de lágrimas. Henry sabía que para su madre, nunca habría nadie como su difunto esposo, lo que le recordó algo que Anom había dicho: que el tatuaje escolar de su madre era visible para cualquier mago, no sólo los mexicanos, porque ella había cometido malinchismo¿qué significaba eso? En ese momento, notó que su madre se levantaba y pasaba la mano por la lápida, justo donde estaba el nombre de su padre. Acto seguido, la profesora Nicté se reunió con su hijo.

—Vamos, Henry —apuró —Me pidieron regresar al Ministerio a estas horas.

Henry asintió y tomado de la mano de su madre, abandonó el lugar.

* * *

De vuelta en el Ministerio, al caer la tarde, la profesora y su hijo se percataron de que había alguien en el cubículo del cuartel de aurores donde horas antes habían estado. Al abrirse paso a él, la profesora Nicté pudo ver que quien había sido interrogada esta vez había sido la señora Finch-Fletchley. La mujer saludó a la profesora con cordialidad antes de retirarse, pues dijo que no podía dejar plantados a los alumnos de Hogwarts, estando ahora a cargo de la enfermería. Henry y su madre la vieron partir para a continuación, ver cómo conducían a Anom Nicté a su presencia, sin esposas ni cadenas de ningún tipo. El señor Potter y el señor Ron se les acercaron para ponerlos al tanto.

—Susan vio de frente a Anom y juró que no fue él quien las atacó a ella y a su hija —resumió el señor Potter con una ligera mueca de concentración, tal vez por algún asunto pendiente —Así que, por el momento, puede irse. Le daremos un empleo temporal aquí, en lo que termina el proceso, pues no podrá salir del país hasta entonces. No queremos que lo vuelvan a confundir.

—¿Y dónde vivirá? —quiso saber la profesora Nicté.

—Yo ofrecí que podía quedarse en mi casa —comentó el señor Ron, con una mueca —Pero Douglas no aceptó. No entiendo a ese hombre, no solía ser tan gruñón.

—Ni tan racista —masculló Henry, con la esperanza de que nadie lo oyera, pero de inmediato vio que los tres adultos a su alrededor lo miraban —Lo siento, se me salió —se disculpó.

—Eso es imposible —aseguró el señor Ron —El señor Douglas nunca tomaría una postura tan ridícula. A menos, claro, que mientras estuve fuera haya cambiado.

—En los interrogatorios a los alumnos de Hogwarts se comportó bastante extraño —recordó el señor Potter —Incluso Tonks lo dijo. Se puso un poco arisco con los estudiantes que tenían uno o los dos padres muggles y también con los extranjeros. ¿Te acuerdas de Parvati Patil, Ron?

—Sí, claro —el señor Ron hizo una mueca —Ella y la "linda" Padma son gemelas¿lo olvidas?

—Bueno, pues resulta que se casó con un mago que conoció en Italia, Adolfo Visconti. Su hijo menor entró este año a Hogwarts y Douglas lo trató igual que como Malfoy trataba a Hermione. Seguro te lo puedes imaginar.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —quiso saber el señor Ron, mirando al señor Potter con el entrecejo fruncido —¿No me dirás que ahora crees que Douglas está en contra nuestra?

Antes de que el señor Potter pudiera contestar, Anom Nicté estuvo frente a ellos, con una sencilla sonrisa en el rostro. Se acercó a su hermana, sin atreverse a verla a la cara.

—Lamento todo esto, Abil —le dijo en un susurro —Y lamento lo que le pasó a tu marido.

Abil sonrió y abrazó a su hermano con fuerza.

—Mientras pueda creer en ti otra vez, no importa lo demás —aseguró —Ahora, propongo que le enviemos una carta a mi mamá para darle esta maravillosa noticia¡querrá hacer una buena _pachanga_ en tu honor!

—¿Una qué? —el señor Ron frunció el entrecejo, confundido.

—Una fiesta —tradujo Henry educadamente —"Pachanga" es una palabra en español que normalmente significa "fiesta".

—¡Ese condenado idioma! —refunfuñó el pelirrojo —Estuve mucho tiempo conviviendo con Anom y nunca pude aprenderlo bien.

Los presentes se rieron y luego de unos minutos salieron del Ministerio al nublado día que se cernía cobre la capital londinense para dirigirse a sus respectivos destinos.

* * *

Ángel y John Weasley se habían afanado en seguir a Patrick Malfoy y a William Bluepool el mayor tiempo posible. Por fortuna eso fue fácil, pues tenían muchas clases en común. Después de que John puso al corriente a su primo sobre lo que le había contado Gina, Ángel al principio se puso como loco, pero al final acabó por tranquilizarse.

—¡Un Slytherin! —decía de vez en cuando, sin poder creer lo que John le había contado —De todos los tipos que existen en este colegio¿cómo pudo Gina fijarse en un Slytherin?

Gina parecía más tranquila que en la hora libre de Encantamientos, pero a los chicos no les era fácil acercárseles a ella y a Frida pues en primer lugar, tenían varias clases separadas. Aparte de las asignaturas que habían considerado obligatorias para sus futuras ocupaciones (Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras) Frida y Gina sólo tenían en común las clases de la materia optativa de Adivinación; por lo demás, quedaban distanciadas la mayoría del tiempo. John había propuesto vigilarlas a ellas también, por si les daban alguna pista. Por suerte esa parte no fue difícil, pues en todas las clases había siempre cuando menos un par de Insólitos. Pero en la materia de Estudios Muggles, de la que tenían clase esa tarde oscura y de cielo tormentoso, coincidieron los cuatro: Frida, Ángel, Gina y John. Era la única optativa que tenían los cuatro juntos.

—Buenos días —saludó el profesor de la materia, el señor Price —Muy bien, empezaré por recoger las redacciones que encargué de tarea. Señorita Mitchell¿podría ser tan amable de pasar a recogerlas, por favor?

La chica de Hufflepuff, de corto cabello rojo oscuro y redondos ojos castaños, se puso de pie y pasó entre las filas de bancos, extendiendo las manos para que le entregaran los pergaminos. Al pasar junto a Sun Mei Mao, le recibió el pergamino con un gesto de disgusto, para luego pedirle con un gesto sus redacciones a John y a Gina. Al chico le dirigió una sonrisa seductora, pero a Gina apenas si la miró. Mientras Mitchell seguía con su labor, John se inclinó un poco hacia delante y le murmuró a Sun Mei.

—Oye¿podrías verme esta noche en el vestíbulo, después de cenar? Tengo listo lo que te prometí en vacaciones, por lo de la broma a los Slytherin's.

Sun Mei volteó a verlo por encima de su hombro y sonriente, asintió. John también sonrió, mientras que Gina se sentía contenta por su gemelo. Sun Mei podía ser de Ravenclaw, pero era excelente persona. Le recordaba ligeramente a la tía Luna por su semblante sereno y sensato.

—Tu redacción, Bluepool —pidió Mitchell, extendiendo la mano.

William le entregó un rollo de pergamino y la chica, estando a punto de tomarlo, lo dejó caer.

—¡Disculpa! —dijo de inmediato, sonriendo de manera un poco tonta.

La pelirroja se inclinó a recoger el pergamino, pero William se le adelantó.

—Aquí tienes —le extendió el pergamino —Y la próxima vez, ponte más atenta.

Lo dijo de manera cortante, como con prisa. Se enderezó y se volvió a seguir hablando con Patrick, al que le musitó luego de que Mitchell se alejara.

—Esa Mitchell anda muy fastidiosa últimamente —suspiró —Podría echarme todo a perder.

—Despreocúpate —Patrick hizo un ademán de calma —Además, creo saber porqué Mitchell está así. Frida me comentó algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Bueno, Mitchell quería salir con su primo John Weasley, pero ya viste que él, desde el curso pasado, sale con Mao. Cuando Mitchell se enteró, se puso como loca, pero parece que contigo quiere consolarse¿no es gracioso?

—No, no lo es —William hizo un mohín de enfado —Sabes que a mí sólo me interesa...

—Muchas gracias, señorita Mitchell —dijo el profesor Price en voz alta, haciendo que los alumnos dejaran de cuchichear entre sí —Ahora, veamos quién se ofrece a hablarnos un poco del tema de su redacción. No creo que sea tan difícil.

Un chico de Hufflepuff, de cabello claro y lacio, levantó la mano y al concedérsele la palabra, comenzó a tratar un poco el tema de la redacción que recién había entregado. Los estudiantes escuchaban a su condiscípulo con atención y luego de él, a otros tres más, entre los que destacó la posición firme de Sun Mei a favor del uso de ciencias muggles en la resolución de ciertos problemas mágicos. Luego de esta parte de la clase, el profesor Price se dedicó de lleno a la materia y al final, les dejó otra redacción, ésta con un tema más difícil de desarrollar. Al finalizar la clase, sonó la campana y los alumnos pudieron irse. Al estar saliendo del aula, los de séptimo se encontraron con los de quinto, por lo que los Cuatro Insólitos pudieron saludar a su primo Dean, que en aquel momento charlaba con unos cuantos compañeros.

—¡Hola, Dean! —exclamó Ángel casi a gritos, pues había mucho movimiento y ruido en los pasillos —¿Qué cuentas?

—Espero que la clase de hoy sea menos pesada que la anterior —alcanzó a contestar el chico Longbottom —Aunque lo dudo. Con eso de que se acercan los TIMO'S...

—¡Pues buena suerte! —le deseó Gina, risueña —A nosotros no nos fue tan mal.

—¡Sí, claro! —soltó Dean con ironía, perdiéndose entre sus compañeros al entrar al aula —Me acuerdo bien de tus calificaciones y las de Ángel. Tía Angelina y tía Alicia los castigaron una semana entera.

Los Cuatro Insólitos soltaron una carcajada y dejaron que su primo fuera a su clase. Frida y Gina se separaron de sus hermanos, pues tenían clase de Adivinación, y fue el momento que aprovechó Frida para hacerle una seña discreta a Patrick, quien caminaba en su dirección junto con William, aparentando platicar. Patrick captó el mensaje y guió a su amigo hacia las primas.

—¡Malfoy! —saludó Frida, cuidando que su voz no se escuchara por todas partes —Dime¿quién te acompaña esta vez? No vienes con tus amigotes de siempre.

—¿No me digas que no lo conoces, Weasley? —Patrick se hizo el sorprendido —Es William Bluepool, estoy seguro que lo has visto. Está conmigo en el equipo de quidditch.

—Pues no lo recuerdo bien —insistió Frida, torciendo el gesto —¿Tú sí, Gina?

Gina, sin ver a aquel par de chicos a la cara, asintió.

—Claro que lo recuerdo —respondió —Es el buscador de Slytherin.

Frida aparentó indiferencia ante aquella información y empezó a caminar, dejando atrás a su prima. Gina, en cambio, apenas si miró un momento a William y a Patrick antes de ponerse nerviosa y salir corriendo tras Frida. Los dos chicos de Slytherin se quedaron un poco pasmados.

—Ahora veo porqué Frida dijo que Gina era un tanto distraída —murmuró Patrick —No capta muy bien las indirectas.

—Déjala en paz —pidió William, con las mejillas un poco rojas, al ir a su siguiente clase —Yo no te digo nada sobre...

Patrick se llevó un dedo a los labios y señaló con el pulgar hacia atrás. William captó el signo y sin voltear a sus espaldas, sonrió.

—De acuerdo, ya entendí —aseguró —Sólo que creí que la primera vez que la tendría cerca no sería tan... bueno, tan rápido.

—No te preocupes —insistió Patrick —Ya verás que la próxima vez será más tiempo. Por cierto¿cómo va la carta? Es importante que hagas las correcciones que te mandó Frida.

—Pues va bien, casi la termino, pero no sé para qué querría...

—Cuando regresemos al dormitorio, te explicaré todo —informó el rubio —Y luego de eso, ya veremos. Aunque Frida dice que no habrá ningún problema.

William miró a su amigo sin comprender, pero Patrick no dijo más. Siguió caminando hacia su siguiente clase. William lo siguió de cerca, pero lo que no sabía era que Ángel y John Weasley los habían estado escuchando lo mejor que podían. Y lo que Patrick y William no sabían era que ambos primos habían usado unos artículos que vendían sus padres en su tienda de artículos de broma para oír a la perfección sin necesidad de acercarse tanto: unas orejas extensibles.

—¿Qué tal? —comentó John, haciendo que la oreja extensible que sostenía en la mano regresara a la normalidad —Ahora resulta que Patrick Malfoy se lleva bien con Frida¿pues no que ella le hizo algo y lo detesta?

—Yo ya no entiendo nada —Ángel también regresó su oreja extensible a la normalidad —Mi querida hermanita me debe muchas explicaciones.

John meneó la cabeza y se guardó su oreja extensible en un bolsillo con rapidez, pues sabía que si un profesor los atrapaba con esos artefactos mágicos, los castigarían.

—Les preguntaremos luego —dijo al fin, indicándole con la mirada que guardara su oreja extensible —Ahora tenemos que ir a clase. Llegaremos tarde si no corremos.

Los dos primos se perdieron por los pasillos, que poco a poco se fueron quedando solitarios al estar sus habitantes ocupados en sus actividades habituales.


	28. El primer partido

**Veintiocho: El primer partido.**

El mes de noviembre avanzaba como cualquier otro, lleno de variados acontecimientos, haciendo que las intrusiones a las casas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff se convirtieran en malos recuerdos para los afectados. Henry les contó a sus amigos lo que había pasado el día de Muertos, por lo que Rose se enteró que su padre por fin había vuelto al país, lo que la puso muy contenta. Además, los ocho amigos estaban muy nerviosos, pues se acercaba el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Los entrenamientos de los equipos de ambas casas se intensificaron, tanto para los miembros oficiales como para los suplentes, y la Orden del Rayo lo resintió en la última reunión que tuvieron antes del partido, pues Hally, Rose, Henry, Danielle, Sunny y Walter estaban tan cansados que apenas si pudieron aportar su grano de arena a la reunión. Ryo y Amy lo entendieron, pues sabían por experiencia propia lo agotadores que eran los entrenamientos y se mostraron pacientes.

—¡Terminé! —suspiró Rose cuando por fin pudo dejar la pluma a un lado. Miró por la ventana de la biblioteca, donde ella y sus amigos estaban en aquella tarde llena de lluvia y viento —Me hubiera gustado estar afuera, pero con semejante tormenta...

En ese preciso instante, un relámpago iluminó gran parte del cielo y segundos después, el trueno retumbó en los oídos de la mayoría de los del castillo.

—Ojalá que el día del partido no esté así —deseó Hally, guardando sus libros en la mochila —Sería horrible tener que jugar con ese viento y con tanta lluvia.

—Aunque primero tendríamos que ver si nosotros jugaremos con este clima —recordó Henry.

—Buen punto —concordó Sunny, reclinando la cabeza en la mesa —Pero la verdad estoy muy nerviosa. Nunca he volado en presencia de tantas personas.

—Vuelas muy bien —le aseguró Walter —Y si fallas en algo, no importa. Nadie es perfecto.

Sunny sonrió a medias, pero eso no la animaba. En la semana, los jefes de las casas habían informado que se invitaría a todos los padres de familia a presenciar los partidos de quidditch del colegio. Ella estaba entusiasmada con la idea de poder volar y tal vez, con un poco de suerte, jugar en los partidos, pero la idea de que sus amigos serían observados por sus padres y ella no, la hacía sentirse indispuesta. Lentamente alzó la cabeza, frunciendo el entrecejo, guardó sus cosas y se puso de pie.

—Nos vemos en la cena —dijo —Estoy muy cansada.

—¿No nos esperas? —se extrañó Danielle, quien todavía estaba un tanto ocupada con un mapa de Astronomía junto con Walter.

—No, lo siento —Sunny esbozó una sonrisa triste —Con tanta tarea me duele la cabeza. Me voy a recostar un rato.

Danielle y Walter no tuvieron inconveniente y la dejaron ir. Sunny salió de la biblioteca, sacó un pequeño bloc de hojas blancas y revisó lo que tenía en él. Aquel bloc lo tenía desde sus días en el orfanato y en él dibujaba todo aquello que le llamaba la atención. Tenía dibujos de árboles, flores, animales y demás. Se detuvo en la copia que había hecho del escudo de su casa y se preguntó porqué su símbolo sería una serpiente. A ella esos animales siempre le habían dado mucho miedo. Llegó a la entrada de la sala común, murmuró la contraseña (_Realeza_) y entró cautelosamente, cuidando no encontrarse con los insoportables de Brandon y compañía. Por fortuna no estaban en la sala común, por lo que subió a su dormitorio y allí, para tormento suyo, allí se hallaban Brandon y Scott, discutiendo animada y frívolamente sobre los partidos de quidditch. Sunny no hizo ruido mas que para recostarse en su cama y correr las cortinas color verde oscuro de la misma. Se estuvo allí un buen rato, mirando el dosel y oyendo los cuchicheos agudos de Brandon y Scott, hasta que se quedó dormida. Realmente le dolía la cabeza, pues cuando sintió que la sacudían de un lado a otro, abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue llevarse una mano a la frente.

—¡Ay! —se quejó, para luego fijarse bien en quien la sacudía —¿Danielle?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la rubia, sentándose en la orilla de la cama —No bajabas a cenar y por eso Walter me sugirió que viniera a buscarte. Parece como si estuvieras enferma.

—No, sólo que sigue doliéndome la cabeza —Sunny se sentó —Aquí estaban Scott y Brandon, hablando hasta por los codos, y no me dejaban dormir. Pero mejor vamos a cenar.

Las dos niñas salieron de la habitación, dejaron la sala común y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Se sentaron a un lado de Walter, que comía lentamente su ración de carne asada y que levantó la vista al verlas llegar.

—Hay que cenar bien, chicas —Walter sonrió —Eso ayuda a tener energía.

Las dos sonrieron y se sirvieron algunas cosas. Luego de la cena, se fueron a sus dormitorios un poco más tranquilos, pero Sunny todavía tenía un vago dolor de cabeza. Pensó que quizá era por todo el trabajo que había tenido en la semana y trató de dormir pronto, pero era evidente que entre más trataba, menos podía dormir.

* * *

En un lugar sumamente escondido de Londres, un callejón de los más oscuros y descuidados por los ciudadanos, un par de personas se reunían con absoluta discreción. Una de ellas, con la cara cubierta con una capucha, era la más alta de las dos. La otra persona, también con la cara cubierta, alzó la vista.

—Mira, amigo, ya me cansé de todo esto —dijo la voz grave de un hombre, con fuerte acento extranjero —Dijiste que todo terminaría con la entrega de Anom Nicté y ahora resulta que lo dejaron libre¿comprendes lo que quiere decir?

—Claro que lo comprendo —dijo la otra persona encapuchada, que también era un hombre. Tenía una voz fría y burlona que arrastraba ligeramente las palabras —Pero no creo que tengan la menor sospecha sobre ti. Además, para encontrarte tendrían que recurrir a la Secretaría de Magia de tu país y sinceramente, lo veo imposible. Los magos de allí son muy renuentes a tratar con los extranjeros.

El otro hombre asintió.

—Entonces, lo único que tengo qué hacer es seguir con la farsa —aventuró.

—Exacto —el hombre más alto rió suavemente —Nadie tiene la menor idea del cambio. Sólo mantente un poco más alerta. Por lo que me cuentas, por poco te descubren.

—Sí, pero no pasó a mayores. Además, ten por seguro que me encargaré de esa chiquilla tonta. Después de todo, a nadie le importa. Ya me informé.

Ambos hombres rieron tenuemente, pero con un inconfundible tono de crueldad. Y el hombre más bajo, luego que el otro desapareció sin dejar rastro, empezó a hablar para sí mismo en un idioma de los que agrupan en las lenguas romances, por tener su origen en el latín: el español.

—Ya verás cómo me hago cargo de la _metiche_ —su tono era el de un país de Latinoamérica con gran cultura, pero escasos magos —Y para eso, aprovecharé el partido de quidditch de la próxima semana.

Acto seguido, este hombre también desapareció de aquel callejón sin dejar rastro.

* * *

La semana anterior al partido de quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin se pasó de manera extraña, como a saltos. En un momento era lunes en la mañana y al siguiente, miércoles por la tarde. Luego de eso, al llegar el sábado, los miembros de ambos equipos desayunaron lo mejor que pudieron debido a los nervios, los cuales también encontraron presas en los suplentes. Los de primer año tenían el deber de estar bien plantados alrededor del campo de quidditch, en el aire, para cuando tuvieran que entrar en acción, entraran al juego sin perder demasiado tiempo. Hally, Rose y Henry estaban algo nerviosos, pero sabían que Danielle, Sunny y Walter estaban iguales o peores que ellos. Al salir del Gran Comedor rumbo al campo de quidditch, Ryo y Amy les desearon buena suerte a sus amigos y les dieron a entender por señas que los apoyarían con todas sus fuerzas en caso de que entraran a jugar. Los seis miembros de la Orden implicados en el partido de ese día se sentían menos inquietos por ello. Cada uno se fue a sus respectivos vestidores, para alistarse para el partido. Hally se sintió especialmente emocionada cuando se puso la túnica roja de quidditch que tenía bordado su apellido en la espalda con hilo dorado, sobre las palabras "suplente del buscador". Esperaba que sus padres hubieran podido asistir, pero también deseaba que los padres de Rose fueran, sobre todo Ron Weasley. Estaba segura que a Rose le daría mucho gusto verlo por primera vez.

—Muy bien, equipo —empezó John Weasley, cuando todos estuvieron listos y con escobas en mano —Estamos por jugar nuestro primer partido de la temporada. Hay que dar lo mejor para demostrar porqué hemos estado ganando la copa en los últimos años¿no les parece?

Todos los miembros del equipo se mostraron gratamente entusiasmados. Los suplentes también, aunque sabían que tal vez, no podrían jugar ese día.

—Ahora, suplentes —volteó a ver a los de primer año —Ya saben lo que tienen qué hacer. En cuanto uno de nosotros no pueda seguir jugando por orden del profesor Krum, ustedes entrarán según como los asignamos. Sobre todo tú, Hally —la miró fijamente —pues el trabajo del buscador es difícil y esos de Slytherin, lo admito, tienen un buen buscador. Pero esperemos que nuestra nueva buscadora nos haga quedar muy bien —le sonrió benévolamente a Janice Edmond, la amiga de Dean —Así que ya dicho todo lo importante, salgamos. Ya es hora.

Mientras John se dirigía de esta forma a su equipo, Blake le hablaba de forma cortante al suyo. Le daba a entender que había que ganar el partido a como diera lugar y parecía mirar con especial fiereza a la nueva guardiana, Felicity Vincent, una chica alta, robusta, morena y de cabello largo y castaño, atado en ese momento en una relamida cola de caballo. A los suplentes de primer año sólo les dijo con brusquedad.

—En cuanto vean la señal de Krum de que deben entrar, lo hacen. Ahora todos, ya es hora.

Sunny no pudo estar más complacida por las condiciones del partido. Aunque el día estaba nublado, no había ni viento ni lluvia y el sol lograba dar suficiente luz para ver con claridad. Los equipos fueron saliendo, siendo nombrados sus integrantes por Jason Bradley, el inquieto amigo de Ángel y John Weasley, acompañado por Jack Ripley, de séptimo curso de Ravenclaw. Desde hacía unos años, Hogwarts había creído que si había dos comentaristas de distintas casas, la narración no sería tan parcial, pero al menos en el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, la idea no acababa de funcionar.

—¡Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, al primer partido de la temporada de quidditch del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería! —anunció Jason con entusiasmo —Aquí vemos salir al equipo de Gryffindor, uno de los mejores de los últimos años —hubo unos cuantos abucheos en las gradas ocupadas por la casa de la serpiente, que se veía como un sólido bloque verde —Sus miembros son los siguientes, amigos: como cazadores, Ángel Weasley, Dean Longbottom y el capitán John Weasley —un estallido de aplausos de la parte de Gryffindor, que era totalmente escarlata, resonó en todo el estadio. Sun Mei Mao, con sus amigas de Ravenclaw, aplaudió muy sonriente al oír el nombre de John —Como golpeadoras, las primas Frida y Gina Weasley —más aplausos por parte de los aficionados de la casa de los leones —Como nuevo guardián, un descubrimiento que está en segundo año, Lawrence Finnigan —Cecil Finnigan sonrió con orgullo al ver a su hermano —Y como nueva buscadora, la señorita Janice Edmond, de quinto curso.

El equipo de Gryffindor tomó sus posiciones, y enseguida hizo su aparición el equipo de Slytherin, al que Jack Ripley se encargó de presentar.

—Bueno, espectadores, aquí tenemos al equipo verde y plateado de Slytherin. En la posiciones de los cazadores, están Peter Stewart, Frederick Hall y Patrick Malfoy —un coro de ovaciones surgió de la gente de Slytherin —En las posiciones de golpeadores, Allan O'Neill y el capitán, Michael Blake —al salir este par de grandulones, sonaron más abucheos que aplausos —En la posición de guardiana, la recién colocada en el puesto Felicity Vincent, de sexto año y como buscador, el que tiene facha de no romper ni un plato...

—¡Ripley! —le llamó la atención la profesora McGonagall.

—Perdón —se disculpó Jack al instante —Como decía, el buscador es William Bluepool.

Hubo unos cuantos aplausos mientras el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin se colocaba en sus puestos, frente al de Gryffindor. Enseguida, a una señal del profesor Krum, quien también sería el árbitro de los partidos, los suplentes de ambos equipos salieron en formación.

—Y ahora, por primera vez en la historia, les presentamos a los suplentes de los equipos, de primer año —Jason hablaba con mucho entusiasmo y contagiaba al público, pues éste gritó con alegría de inmediato —Aquí les va la lista: como cazadores, Creevey, Fullerton y Richards; como golpeadores, Graham y Blackson —Amy y Ryo, sentados uno a un lado del otro, aplaudieron fuertemente al ver a Henry –Como guardiana, Weasley –algunos dejaron de aplaudir, pero por fortuna ninguno de Gryffindor —y por último, como buscadora¡Potter!

El estrépito fue total, a excepción de la parte verde. A continuación, siguió la presentación de los suplentes de Slytherin, pero fue notorio que Danielle Malfoy, Sunny Wilson y Walter Poe no eran del agrado de sus compañeros de casa, pues éstos mantuvieron un silencio de piedra. Luego de eso, se hizo el silencio porque el profesor Krum había ingresado al campo para comenzar el juego. Se escuchó un silbatazo potente y claro y la quaffle se vio en el aire

—¡Ésa fue una excelente atrapada por parte de Dean Longbottom! —alabó Jason —Ahora se la pasa a John, quien tiene que burlar a Stewart para avanzar...

—¡Uy! Eso estuvo cerca —soltó Jack Ripley —Una bludger por parte del capitán de Slytherin, Blake. John Weasley dejó caer la quaffle, pero su primo Ángel la recogió. La lleva directo a los aros, la guardiana Vincent se pone alerta, Ángel hace una finta para pasarle la pelota a Longbottom, éste tira y...

—¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor!

Los aficionados estallaron en vivas, mientras Dean era felicitado a señas por sus primos por la primera anotación del partido. El juego se reanudó rápidamente, sólo para que John anotara el segundo tanto del partido casi de inmediato.

—¡Un buen tiro por parte de John Weasley! —aseguró Jason, con un megáfono mágico rojo en las manos —Muy bien, se reanuda el partido, estando Hall en posesión de la quaffle...

Los suplentes no podían mas que observar, vigilando de cerca los movimientos de sus compañeros. Hally le ponía especial atención a Janice, que volaba con sigilo de un lado a otro para buscar la pequeña snitch. William Bluepool, al otro lado del campo, hacía lo propio.

—¡Anotación! —soltó Jack. Él sostenía un megáfono azul —Ya son treinta a cero a favor de Gryffindor, ese tiro por parte de Ángel Weasley fue formidable, nunca creí que lo conseguiría.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Jack, Vincent le estaba dando batalla —Jason sonreía —Pero bueno, se reanuda el juego, Malfoy entra en posesión de la pelota...

Patrick Malfoy tenía la quaffle en su poder y estaba burlando a los tres cazadores de Gryffindor con mucha dificultad. Sin tener otro remedio, le pasó la pelota a Stewart, quien la atrapó al instante, pero una bludger que dio directo en la cola de su escoba lo descontroló, lo hizo caer de costado y de paso, soltar la quaffle.

—¡Válgame, que bludger más potente lanzó Frida Weasley! —exclamó Jack, totalmente impresionado —Al parecer, le dañó la escoba bastante.

—El profesor Krum se acerca a Stewart para saber si puede seguir y... —Jason dejó la frase en suspenso hasta que se oyó un silbatazo —¡Ahí lo tienen, señores! El profesor Krum dejó claro que tanto la escoba como el brazo derecho de Stewart no están en condiciones de seguir. Es la señal para la entrada del suplente de Stewart, que según los registros, es... ¡Oliver Mackenzie!

Un niño castaño de túnica verde, alto, de tez clara y expresión fría, voló de inmediato hacia el profesor Krum, quien al verificar que era el anunciado, remontó el vuelo nuevamente y dio el silbatazo indicado para proseguir.

—Ahora veremos si los suplentes fueron bien escogidos —comentó Jason con un tono que daba a entender que lo dudaba mucho —Bien, Slytherin tiene la pelota, Hall evade por poco a Longbottom, ahora se acerca al área de anotación, lo bloquea Ángel Weasley, pero le pasa el balón a Malfoy, Malfoy se acerca, le hace una finta al nuevo guardián, Finnigan y... —Jason deja de hablar, pues una ovación se alza desde las gradas ocupadas por los Slytherin's

—Anotación para Slytherin hecha por Malfoy —dice Jack seriamente, terminando la frase por Jason —Buen engaño, debo decir, pues por un momento pareció que Malfoy se la iba a pasar a Mackenzie, pero al final no fue así¡tendrás que ponerte las pilas, Finnigan!

Se veía que Lawrence Finnigan se había puesto un poco nervioso por su falla, pero se recuperó en el acto. El juego continuó, pudiendo Gryffindor marcar otras tres veces, mientras que Slytherin apenas si pudo anotar otro tanto con ayuda de Mackenzie. Con el marcador cincuenta a veinte a favor del equipo rojo, lo único que hacía falta era que Janice hallara la snitch, la atrapara y el partido lo tendrían ganado. Pero en un momento dado, cuando Malfoy se acercaba de nuevo a los aros de gol, una bludger inesperada lanzada por Blake le dio de lleno a Finnigan en el hombro izquierdo y el chico, gritando de dolor, bajó lentamente a tierra, sin poder evitarlo, pues había perdido parcialmente el control sobre su escoba. Cecil Finnigan, en las gradas, se puso de pie de un salto y también su padre, que estaba sentado en el espacio destinado a los padres de familia. El profesor Krum fue a revisar al chico, que había aterrizado con mucha dificultad, y al percatarse de que tenía dislocado el hombro, silbó dos veces, cada una de ellas con distinta tonalidad. Jason y Jack, que tenían bastante experiencia en esas cosas, comprendieron al instante lo que eso significaba.

—¡Falta! —anunció Jason, lo que provocó abucheos de parte de la gente de Slytherin —Al parecer, el ataque con la bludger fue ilegal, por lo que hay penalti a favor de Gryffindor.

—Y el otro silbatazo, damas y caballeros —prosiguió Jack —anuncia que debe entrar el suplente de Finnigan, que según el registro, es la señorita Rosaline Weasley.

Rose, al oír eso, bajó de inmediato hasta plantarse cerca del profesor de vuelo. Él la miró por un segundo, sonrió débilmente y asintió, silbando la continuación del juego.

—Ahora veremos a un miembro más de la dinastía Weasley en acción —comentó Jason con emoción —Rosaline (Rose para familiares y amigos) parece haber heredado excelentes capacidades para el quidditch y pronto veremos si es verdad. Longbottom se prepara para cobrar el penalti, tira, Vincent logra bloquearlo¡qué lástima! Pero bueno, continúa el juego...

El partido se fue haciendo más largo, lo que tenía a la multitud fascinada y un tanto cansada al mismo tiempo. Gryffindor logró anotar otras dos veces, haciendo más grande la diferencia, y todo porque los tres cazadores sabían cómo jugar juntos. En cambio, los cazadores de Slytherin rara vez se unían para hacer una jugada, por lo que perdieron buenas oportunidades para anotar. Bueno, por eso y por el trabajo de Frida y Gina, que al lanzar las budgers con admirable puntería, desestabilizaban a los contrarios. De pronto, una exclamación del público hizo que Jack se fijara en un punto por encima de los aros de Slytherin.

—¡Damas y caballeros, Edmond y Bluepool, los buscadores, se dirigen hacia la snitch! Parece ser que es una competencia reñida¿alguno la atrapará antes que se pierda de vista?

Janice y William, a pesar de estar concentrados, disfrutaban de la sensación de volar a toda velocidad. Se veía como si ella fuera a atrapar la snitch, pero una bludger negra y pesada, lanzada de improviso, le dio de lleno en el estómago y la desvió de su rumbo. Por su lado, a William la otra bludger lo hizo parar su carrera y encoger la diestra, pues por poco se la rompe. Y en esos preciosos segundos, la dorada pelotita desapareció.

—¡Para mí que fue falta! —exclamó Jason al instante, al ver a Janice Edmond aterrizar, con una mano en el estómago.

—¡Bradley! —le llamó la atención la profesora McGonagall, sentada tras él y Jack.

—Disculpe, profesora, pero es que me indigna...

—Concéntrese y sea imparcial —pidió la directora, dirigiéndole una mirada severa.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Jason de mala gana —El profesor Krum va a revisar a Edmond, para saber si podrá continuar. Mientras tanto, Bluepool aprovecha para seguir buscando la snitch y los demás jugadores esperan la resolución del árbitro.

Hubo un momento de tensión que se disipó cuando los aficionados de Gryffindor empezaron a aplaudir al ver a Janice volar nuevamente.

—Parece que Edmond no tiene nada grave —anuncia Jack —El señor Krum reinicia el juego y Slytherin tiene la quaffle, Mackenzie la lleva, se la pasa a Hall, quien se la pasa a Malfoy... ¡Zaz¡Una bludger por parte de Gina Weasley le da de lleno en la cara a Malfoy! Quien obviamente, deja caer la quaffle y se lleva las manos a la cara. El profesor Krum se aproxima de inmediato...

El partido se estaba convirtiendo en algo fuera de lo común, pues los accidentes estaban a la orden del día por momentos. Tras una rápida inspección, el profesor Krum dio un silbatazo.

—¡Ya oyeron, amigos, Malfoy no puede seguir! —dijo Jason, sin poder disimular un dejo de triunfo en la voz —La bludger, si no veo mal, le rompió la nariz. Y entonces, el profesor Krum ha ordenado que entre su reemplazo. El registro indica que se trata de la señorita Sunny Wilson.

Sunny se acercó de inmediato al árbitro, quien casi al instante da el silbido correspondiente para que el juego siga. Sunny se dispone a hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, pero sabe que si no se pone lista, no la incluirán en el juego. Se mantiene cerca de sus compañeros cazadores, esperando el momento propicio.

Pero una vez más, los ojos de público y jugadores se vuelven hacia los dos buscadores, que esta vez descendieron en picada hacia un punto localizado en el área de Gryffindor. Janice estaba siguiendo a Bluepool, quien empezó a bajar primero, pero no ve la snitch por ningún lado. Muy tarde descubre que es una trampa, pues en el momento en el que Bluepool hace un giro brusco para recuperar la horizontal, ella se distrae y cae al suelo, estrellándose. El profesor Krum indica tiempo muerto con su silbato y se dirige hacia la buscadora.

—Esperemos que Edmond pueda seguir jugando —desea Jason, observando con Jack la escena —El profesor Krum la examina de arriba abajo, trata de hacerla reaccionar y...

Un silbatazo inesperado desconcierta a la multitud.

—¡Parece ser que Janice Edmond quedó inconsciente por ese golpe! —Jack se mostraba un poco preocupado, mientras que la gente que apoyaba a Gryffindor soltaba una especie de lamento colectivo —El profesor Krum acaba de solicitar que entre su reemplazo, que no es otra que la señorita Hally Potter. Si no mal recuerdan, damas y caballeros, los Potter también son una familia de extraordinarios jugadores de quidditch. Ahora veremos si esa fama es bien ganada. La señorita Potter se dirige al árbitro, éste le da el visto bueno y recomienza el juego.

El gentío se puso eufórico y en las gradas de los padres de familia, los Potter no eran la excepción. Estaban sentados en primera fila, junto con los padres de Rose, la madre de Henry y las respectivas madres de Dean y los dos pares de gemelos Weasley.

—Veremos si Hally es tan buena como tú, Harry —comentó el señor Ron —Yo lo dudo.

El señor Potter sonrió.

—Pues lo mismo decimos de Rose, en ese caso —soltó en son de broma la señora Potter.

Ahora fue el señor Ron quien soltó una carcajada.

El partido estaba alcanzando niveles más rápidos y con tácticas más elaboradas por parte de los cazadores de Gryffindor, al ver que la guardiana Vincent no era tan fácil de burlar como al principio. En tanto, los Slytherin's se estaban confiando en el hecho de que si lograban llegar hasta los aros de gol, podrían meterle fácilmente un gol a Rose. Con esa idea, Hall esquivó las defensas de Gryffindor, una bludger enviada por Frida y se colocó frente a Rose, quien lo miraba con la concentración reflejada en el rostro. Hall sonrió burlonamente, hizo su tiro hacia el aro que veía a izquierda y...

—¡Hall falla estrepitosamente! —grita Jason con entusiasmo, al tiempo que los fanáticos del equipo escarlata aplaudían felices —La suplente Rose Weasley ha demostrado su casta¡esa parada fue espectacular! Digna de un Mundial, diría yo.

—No cantes victoria tan rápido, Jason —alertó Jack —La quaffle fue atrapada por Sunny Wilson, de Slytherin, aprovechando el despeje que hizo Weasley hacia donde ella estaba. Wilson se acerca velozmente a los aros, Weasley se prepara y...

Lo que pasó a continuación fue de verdad espectacular. Rose se lanzó al aro preciso al que Sunny lanzó la quaffle, el del centro, pero por escasos centímetros no logró atrapar la pelota. Como resultado, Slytherin había anotado otros diez puntos.

—¡Anotación para Slytherin! —Jack hizo una mueca al anunciar eso, mientras las porras del equipo verde saltaban de gusto —Sunny Wilson demostró que sabe valerse de las circunstancias y que tiene buen ojo. Eso deja el marcador en setenta puntos a treinta, a favor de Gryffindor.

Hally no perdía detalle del partido a través de los comentarios de Jason y Jack, pero tenía casi todos sus sentidos puestos en atrapar la snitch. La alegraba que Rose hubiera hecho una buena parada y que Sunny hubiera conseguido un tanto, aunque fuera en su contra. Ahora ella tenía que demostrar que era buena. Vio un destello, pero resultó ser del reloj de pulsera de Gina Weasley. Por su parte, Bluepool también creyó ver algo dorado, pero era un destello del nombre de la escoba de Vincent. Al fin, volando sobre el medio campo de Slytherin, vio casi al ras del suelo una mota de oro que se movía de un lado a otro, como inquieto pajarillo. Se lanzó en picada, siendo seguido de cerca por Hally, que había visto lo mismo que él.

Los demás jugadores se percataron poco de eso, pues seguían metidos de lleno en el asunto de anotar puntos. Sólo Rose, luego de parar un tiro de Hall, y Sunny, que seguía de cerca a Longbottom para marcarlo, notaron ese brusco movimiento.

—¡Los buscadores se precipitan hacia el suelo! —informó Jason, haciendo que el público contuviera el aliento —Parece ser que esta vez no es ninguna estratagema de Bluepool¿alguno ve la snitch mejor que yo?

El público miró atentamente el vuelo de ambos jugadores, esperando que los dos salieran bien librados. Muchos deseaban que Gryffindor ganara, por lo que dieron un bramido de disgusto al ver a Bluepool alzarse, mientras que Hally seguía descendiendo, como si fuera a estrellarse igual que Janice.

—Tal parece que fue otro engaño —comentó Jack con pesar, pero puso cara de sorpresa cuando se fijó mejor —¿Pero qué rayos está haciendo Potter volando al ras del suelo?

Hally había descendido mucho, pero no se había estrellado, sino que había recuperado la horizontal repentinamente y ahora volaba tan bajo que su túnica casi rozaba el suelo. William, en cuanto observó bien, supo porqué: a él la snitch se le había perdido de vista, pero a Hally no. Ella sí vio el cambio de dirección de la pelota y la estaba persiguiendo. El chico se pasó la mano por su despeinado cabello y siguió de inmediato a la minúscula pelota, esperando atraparla antes que Hally. Los espectadores contuvieron el aliento, mientras que los cazadores seguían haciendo su trabajo aunque no les hacían mucho caso, por lo que no hubo muchos aplausos cuando Ángel Weasley consiguió otro tanto, dejando el marcador en ochenta a treinta.

Frida Weasley, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, lanzó una bludger hacia donde calculó que frenaría la carrera de William y le daría algo de ventaja a Hally. La táctica funcionó, pues la bludger pasó justo a un costado de Bluepool y lo hizo dar un viraje brusco que lo retrasó en su vuelo. Pero esa jugada le costó cara a Frida, porque en el preciso instante en el que Hally atrapó la snitch entre gritos y silbidos de la gente y exclamaciones de Jason Bradley y Jack Ripley, recibió un golpe de bludger en la espalda, muy cerca de la nuca, lo que la hizo bajar bruscamente al suelo. El equipo de Gryffindor, tanto titulares como suplentes, corrió de inmediato hacia Frida, quien se había desmayado a causa de la caída.

—Fue el idiota de Blake —masculló John —La llevaremos a la enfermería de inmediato.

—¿Y quién se encargará de darle su merecido a Blake? —espetó Ángel, indignado, al tiempo que sacaba la varita y hacía aparecer una camilla con un floreado movimiento.

—El profesor Krum lo está amonestando ahora mismo —informó Hally, con la snitch aún en la mano —En cuanto anunció que ganamos el partido, fue directo hacia él.

La afición de Gryffindor estaba encantada de la victoria del equipo, pero querían saber cómo se encontraba la golpeadora que había sufrido aquel ataque ilegal. Al retirarse del campo, tras Ángel y John (que llevaban a Frida en la camilla), Hally y Rose se hallaron con Walter, quien había aterrizado casi inmediatamente después de que acabó el partido.

—¿Cómo está tu prima? —le preguntó a Rose.

—No sabemos —respondió la niña —Se desmayó.

Tras Walter, Danielle se acercó con escoba en mano.

—Fue un buen partido, a pesar de todo —comentó Danielle.

—Buena atrapada, Hally —dijo Walter.

—Gracias, pero ahora vamos a la enfermería —Hally señaló al resto del equipo —¿Vienen?

—Claro —Danielle se veía triste —Quiero saber cómo está Pat.

Cada uno fue a sus vestidores, se cambiaron las túnicas y se encontraron fuera del estadio.

—¿A dónde se fue Henry? —quiso saber Rose.

—¡Aquí estoy! —Henry seguía vestido con la túnica roja de quidditch, cargaba su escoba y venía seguido por unas cuantas personas —Rose¿adivina quién vino a verte?

Pero Rose no le contestó. Prefirió soltar su escoba, correr como loca y echarle los brazos al cuello a una de las personas que seguían a Henry. Alguien a quien había querido conocer desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—¡Papá!


	29. Gesto increíble

**Veintinueve: Gesto increíble.**

Rose estaba encantada por ver a su padre finalmente en persona. Hasta la fecha, cualquier imagen suya que le venía a la mente era la de alguna fotografía que le hubieran mostrado sus tíos. Se mantuvo colgada de su cuello largo rato y sólo se soltó hasta que Ronald Weasley le comentó en tono bromista.

—Vamos, Rosaline, suéltame¡no me voy a escapar!

Rose rió y se soltó, mirando a su padre con atención. Era cierto lo que su madre y sus tíos le decían con frecuencia: ella era casi idéntica a su padre.

—Me alegra mucho verte —continuó el señor Ron, sonriendo —Eres tal y como Luna me dijo que eras¡y Madre Santa! Resultaste mejor guardiana que yo.

—¿En serio? —se atrevió a preguntar Rose, incrédula.

—Vamos a la enfermería a ver a Frida —sugirió el señor Ron luego de asentir con la cabeza, tomando de la mano a su hija —Y después, hablaremos todo lo que quieras¿te parece?

Rose asintió y empezó a caminar. Un poco detrás de ellos, se quedaron Hally, Henry, Walter y Danielle. Fue hasta ese momento cuando Walter preguntó.

—Oigan, chicos¿no han visto a Sunny?

Los otros tres negaron con la cabeza, justo cuando se les unían Ryo y Amy, quienes dejaron en la multitud que salía a sus padres, que se habían encontrado y charlaban alegremente sobre el partido recién concluido.

—¡Qué buen partido! —felicitó Amy —Espero que cuando pueda jugar yo, sea igual de buena que Rose¡mis padres estaban impresionados! Y mis hermanos ni se diga, se morían de envidia.

—¡Dragones! Ha sido uno de los mejores partidos que he visto —confesó Ryo —Mamá se quedó con la boca abierta cuando atrapaste la snitch, Hally.

—¿Y Sunny? —quiso saber Amy —Creí que venía con ustedes.

—Walter acaba de preguntarnos lo mismo, pero no sabemos —Danielle frunció el ceño —Lo que se me hace raro, porque la vi aterrizar antes que nosotros —miró a Walter, quien asintió para confirmar sus palabras —Si no les importa¿puedo adelantarme a la enfermería? Quiero ver si Pat está bien. ¿Porqué no van a buscar a Sunny mientras tanto?

—De acuerdo —accedió Henry —Te alcanzaremos allá en cuanto hallemos a Sunny. Le dices a Rose que no tardamos.

Danielle asintió y el grupo se separó. Qué lejos estaban de saber que su productiva e inocente Orden del Rayo estaba a punto de tener la primera de muchas aventuras.

* * *

Sunny estaba confundida, sobre todo porque no sabía dónde estaba. Había aterrizado en cuanto acabó el partido, fue a cambiarse y estaba por salir de los vestidores para ver a Rose y preguntarle por su prima cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba por detrás, le tapaba la boca y luego de oír a ese alguien murmurar unas palabras, se desmayó. Ahora estaba volviendo en sí, pero no pudo precisar el sitio donde se hallaba pues estaba muy oscuro. Poco tardó en darse cuenta de que tenía los ojos cubiertos y que estaba atada de pies y manos. Sentía que estaba sentada donde había hierba, por lo que dedujo que quizá se encontraba en un lugar abierto, pero en ese caso¿porqué se oía tan poco ruido? Todo aquello no tenía sentido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía mucho miedo. Empezó a forcejear por instinto, pero una mano le apretó un brazo y la hizo desistir.

—Mira, niña, no me des problemas, o terminarás aquí —le advirtió una voz de hombre, grave y con acento extranjero —Bastante difícil fue sacarte del estadio.

Sunny se quedó quieta, tratando de escuchar a su alrededor la más leve pista sobre quién era aquel hombre o dónde estaban. Sintió una corriente de aire fuerte y helada. No pudo reprimir un escalofrío.

—Parece que va a llover —musitó la voz —No puedo quedarme en este bosque y menos cuando va a anochecer. Tengo que salir de inmediato.

Sunny sintió entonces cómo la cargaban y la llevaban en hombros. Aquel tipo debía ser realmente fuerte. El hombre se la acomodó bien sobre uno solo de sus hombros y empezó a caminar. La niña logró escuchar el crujido de ramas y hojas secas a cada paso del sujeto. Eso sólo significaba una cosa para ella, junto con la palabra "bosque": estaban en el Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado allí sin que nadie la viera? Seguramente la mayoría de los del castillo estaban apenas saliendo del estadio de quidditch y sus amigos ni se diga: Rose y Danielle debieron correr a la enfermería para ver a sus parientes lesionados y los demás, seguro los habían acompañado. Esperaba que de un momento a otro se dieran cuenta de su ausencia y la buscaran. Confiaba en ellos.

* * *

Patrick Malfoy ya estaba mejor de su lesión, al igual que los otros jugadores que habían resultado afectados en aquel primer partido. La única que seguía igual era Frida Weasley y la señora Finch-Fletchley le había dicho a la madre y al hermano de la chica que no era nada grave, que ya le había hecho la curación debida al golpe de su espalda y que solamente debía dormir un poco para estar como nueva. A los alumnos lastimados les sorprendió mucho el trato de esta mujer, más ágil y delicado que el de la anciana señora Pomfrey, pero aún así no pusieron reparos en ser curados. El señor Ron la saludó cordialmente, le hizo unas cuantas preguntas acerca de cómo le iba atendiendo a los estudiantes y la dejó trabajar en libertad, viendo cómo revisaba el hombro de Lawrence Finnigan. A su lado, en una silla, estaba sentada su hermana Cecil y tras la niña, estaba un hombre alto de cabello color arena al que el señor Potter reconoció enseguida.

—Hola, Seamus —saludó, acercándose a la cama de Lawrence.

El señor Finnigan giró la cabeza y sonrió levemente al ver al señor Potter.

—Debí imaginar que estarías por aquí, Harry —le tendió la diestra —Te presento a mis hijos: Cecil —puso la otra mano en el hombro de la niña en la silla —y Lawrence —señaló al guardián de Gryffindor convaleciente —Lástima que Lawrence se lastimara. Éste era su primer partido como guardián titular. Pero tu hija estuvo excelente.

—Gracias, Seamus.

—Hola, Seamus —saludó entonces el señor Ron —Hace mucho que no te veía.

El señor Finnigan le hizo un gesto de cabeza, pero no le tendió la mano. En ese momento, la señora Finch-Fletchley se enderezó y lo miró.

—No te preocupes, Seamus, tu hijo pronto estará bien —le comunicó —Fue una dislocación leve fácil de arreglar. De no haberlo sacado del juego, hubiera pasado a mayores.

—Gracias, Susan —respondió el señor Finnigan, aliviado —Ahora puedo regresar a casa en paz. Le prometí a Lavender que le contaría todo. Nos vemos, niños.

Cecil se levantó y le dio un corto abrazo a su padre, mientras que Lawrence sonrió levemente cuando el señor Finnigan le apretó suavemente el hombro bueno y le decía.

—Estuviste genial, Lawrence. Se lo diré a tu madre.

Acto seguido, el señor Finnigan se despidió de los presentes con una inclinación de cabeza y salió de la enfermería. El señor Ron miró al señor Potter con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Lavender? —preguntó.

—Brown —dijo la señora Potter, tras ambos hombres —Seamus se casó con ella un par de años antes que tú¿recuerdas?

El señor Ron frunció el entrecejo un momento, concentrado, para luego asentir. En ese preciso instante, el matrimonio Malfoy hizo su aparición, seguidos de cerca por Danielle. No hablaron con nadie, sino que fueron directamente a la cama de Patrick y lo rodearon.

—¿Cómo estás, Pat? —preguntó Danielle.

Patrick iba a contestar cuando el señor Malfoy intervino.

—Humillado, como se merece —su voz era fría y sin expresión —No sé cómo permitiste que una bludger te golpeara de esa forma.

—Por favor, papá —replicó Patrick, quien apenas podía hablar —Si eso es lo único que me vas a decir, prefiero que no me digas nada. Mejor coméntame qué te pareció el gol que metí.

—Fue muy fácil —espetó el señor Malfoy —Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

Patrick frunció el entrecejo, pero al instante se arrepintió. Incluso ese gesto hacía que le doliera la nariz, que aunque ya estaba curada casi por completo, aún le molestaba.

—Fue un gol estupendo —intervino enseguida Danielle —Estuvo muy bien la finta que hiciste.

—Gracias, Danny —musitó Patrick.

—Mejor cállate, Danielle —pidió la señora Malfoy con rigor —Ni siquiera sabes de quidditch.

Danielle iba a replicar, pero obedeció. Consideró que por el momento lo más importante era la salud de su hermano. Le sonrió y aprovechó que llegó la señora Finch-Fletchley a darles a los señores Malfoy un informe sobre el estado de Patrick para aproximarse a Rose, quien en ese momento estaba hablando con su padre.

—¡Rose! —le susurró —Tengo algo qué decirte.

Rose volteó y se disculpó con su padre.

—Ahora vengo, papá —le dijo y se fue con Danielle a un rincón —¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

—Los demás fueron a buscar a Sunny —respondió la rubia, vigilando con sus apagados ojos a donde estaban sus padres —Cuando acabó el partido, no supimos dónde se metió. Yo la vi aterrizar antes que todos e irse directo a los vestidores, pero cuando Walter y yo llegamos allí, ya no estaba. Cuando la encuentren, van a venir a ver a tu prima. Me pidieron que te avisara.

—Muy bien —Rose asintió —Oye, quiero que conozcas a papá. Vino a verme al partido.

Antes de que Danielle pudiera objetar algo, Rose la tomó de una muñeca y se encaminó de nueva cuenta hacia donde estaba su padre.

—Papá —lo llamó en voz baja —Quiero presentarte a una de mis amigas.

El señor Ron se volvió y sonrió al ver a Danielle, pero su sonrisa se disipó en cuanto vio la verde túnica que la niña portaba. Aún así, logró contestar.

—Mucho gusto —le tendió la diestra —Ronald Weasley, para servirte.

—Igualmente —respondió la niña, estrechándole la mano —Me llamo Danielle...

—¡Danielle! —llamó en eso el señor Malfoy, sin mirarla. Tenía fija la vista en el señor Ron.

Danielle soltó de inmediato al señor Ron y obedeció a su padre. Se puso junto a la cama de su hermano, que veía la escena con ojos entornados. La señora Malfoy observaba con ojos fríos.

—Hasta que volviste, Weasley —soltó de pronto —¿Qué, te cansaste de huir?

El señor Ron, como siempre, se exaltó de inmediato con las palabras de Malfoy. Y como siempre, el matrimonio Potter lo sujetó antes de que cometiera una locura.

—Respeta el lugar en el que estás, Malfoy —pidió con severidad la señora Potter —Esto es una enfermería. Aquí no se hacen escándalos.

El señor Malfoy sonrió con sorna y se dirigió a la puerta. Su esposa lo siguió, pero Danielle se acercó a Patrick. Miró a su hermano, quien soltó un quedo suspiro, y le tomó la mano.

—¿Porqué nuestros padres tienen que ser así, Pat? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Yo qué sé –Patrick se encogió de hombros —Creo que están locos.

—¿A poco esa niñita es hija de Malfoy? —inquirió el señor Ron, mirando a los Potter.

—Sí —respondió el señor Potter —Es amiga de Hally desde hace tiempo. Y no me preguntes cómo, porque ni yo lo entiendo. Parece que la niña es todo lo opuesto a Malfoy.

—Y a su _encantadora_ esposa —se apresuró a añadir la señora Potter con una mueca.

—Bueno, ahora sí lo he visto todo —el señor Ron alzó los ojos al cielo.

Justo acababa de decirlo cuando el profesor Snape hizo su aparición en el lugar, quedándose de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Miró a ambos lados y al ver que Danielle estaba allí, la llamó.

—Señorita Malfoy¿puede venir un momento?

Danielle no sabía para qué la querría el profesor, pero le soltó la mano a su hermano y obedeció. El profesor le indicó con la mirada que la siguiera y ella así lo hizo. Caminaron unos pasos fuera de la enfermería hasta que el profesor se detuvo.

—Señorita Malfoy¿dónde está la señorita Wilson?

—No sé —Danielle se encogió de hombros —Mis amigos fueron a buscarla por el campo de quidditch. No la he visto desde que terminó el partido.

—¿Quiénes están buscándola? Dígame sus apellidos.

—Pues... —Danielle dudó. No sabía cómo se iba a tomar el jefe de su casa la respuesta, pero se decidió a darla —Son Poe, Mao, Macmillan, Graham y Potter.

Snape frunció sus negras cejas, asintió y dio media vuelta.

—Gracias, señorita Malfoy. Puede regresar con su hermano.

Y sin decir más, se perdió por un pasillo.

* * *

Hally y sus amigos habían buscado por todo el campo de quidditch sin resultados. Fueron hacia el lago, pensando que tal vez su amiga estaría por ahí descansando de la agitación del juego, pero no la encontraron. La mañana daba paso a la tarde y no se explicaban dónde podía estar Sunny. De pronto, Henry tuvo una idea y sacó su varita.

—Mi mamá me enseñó un hechizo para encontrar cosas —les dijo a sus amigos —Es de su país, pero creo que puedo hacerlo —se aclaró la garganta y murmuró imperiosamente, apuntándole a una pequeña rama con la varita —¡_Ollín Sunny_!

La ramita vibró, se alzó unos centímetros del suelo y empezó a avanzar despacio, alejándose del lago. Henry comenzó a seguirla, y sus amigos lo siguieron a él.

—¿Qué le pasa a esa rama? —quiso saber Ryo.

—La rama va hacia Sunny —explicó Henry —Básicamente, lo que hice fue pedirle a la rama que empezara a moverse hacia nuestra amiga. _Ollín_, en uno de los dialectos indígenas de México, significa _movimiento_. Y en este caso, usé este hechizo para encontrar a Sunny.

—Cuando esto termine, tienes que enseñarnos a hacerlo —pidió Walter, maravillado.

Caminaron cada vez más rápido conforme la rama se acercaba al Bosque Prohibido, y Henry les dijo que Sunny debía estar cerca. El que estuvieran cerca del bosque no les dio buena espina, pero no se echaron para atrás y continuaron caminando. Justo cuando estuvieron a punto de adentrarse a la profundidad de los árboles, una voz grave y muy fuerte los detuvo.

—¡Eh, ustedes¿A dónde creen que van?

Se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con un hombre de cabello y barba enmarañados color castaño entrecano, que medía al menos lo doble que un hombre normal y que los miraba con unos bondadosos ojos negros. Hally lo reconoció instantáneamente.

—Buenas tardes, señor Hagrid —saludó —¿Cómo ha estado?

—Hola, Hally —respondió el hombre, serio —Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Qué creen que hacen? No pueden entrar al bosque, está prohibido para los alumnos. Podría pasarles algo.

Henry, mientras el gigante hablaba, no perdía de vista la rama andante. Seguía avanzando con lentitud hacia el interior del bosque, pero entonces cambió bruscamente de dirección y salió, yendo hacia los invernaderos, los cuales no estaban muy lejos de allí.

—Nosotros sólo íbamos... —dudó Hally, pues no encontraba una excusa lo suficientemente buena para justificar lo que ella y sus amigos estuvieron a punto de hacer. Notó que Henry miraba hacia otra dirección e intuyendo que era porque la rama encantada ya no iba hacia el bosque, dijo —Íbamos dando un paseo.

Mientras Hally parloteaba, Henry les hizo ver a los demás la nueva dirección de la rama. Los niños asintieron imperceptiblemente, para indicar que habían comprendido.

—¿Es eso cierto, niños? —preguntó Hagrid en el acto —¿Sólo daban un paseo?

Los demás asintieron en el acto.

—Bueno, en ese caso no se tarden. Parece que va a llover —Hagrid se dio media vuelta —Por cierto, Hally, buen partido el de hoy¿no¡Tu atrapada fue estupenda!

—Gracias, señor Hagrid —dijo Hally y suspiró cuando el enorme hombre se alejó en dirección a una cabaña en el límite del bosque a su derecha —¡Estuvo cerca! Pensé que nos descubriría. Henry¿para dónde va la rama?

Henry apuntó con la mano hacia los invernaderos y los niños continuaron con su caminar. Esperaban encontrar a Sunny pronto y que la chica tuviera una buena explicación para andar desaparecida, porque mientras no la hallaran, no podían dejar de preocuparse por ella.

* * *

Sunny sintió un olor a tierra y fertilizante de golpe, que le resultaba sumamente familiar. Pronto estuvo sentada de nueva cuenta y al sentir la tierra húmeda bajo sí, pensó que tal vez se encontraban cerca de los invernaderos. Lo que no sabía era que estaban dentro de uno de los invernaderos, pues el que la tenía cautiva no había encontrado un escondite más adecuado.

—¡Me lleva la...! —musitó en español en voz tan baja que Sunny no pudo oírlo —Tengo que salir de este colegio cuanto antes —prosiguió en inglés, por que si la niña lo escuchaba —No tardarán en darse cuenta que esta mocosa desapareció y entonces sí que la habré hecho buena. Aunque en realidad, nadie la echará de menos si falta¿verdad, niña? Tú no tienes familia.

Sunny no respondió, en primera porque estaba amordazada y en segunda porque no quería darle gusto al tipo. Pero tuvo que admitir que tenía razón: aparte de sus amigos, a nadie le importaría si faltaba, porque no tenía familia que se preocupara por ella.

Sunny oyó los pasos suaves del hombre en la tierra blanda. De pronto, escuchó que el susodicho dejaba de pasearse y casi enseguida supo porqué: había pasos y voces que se acercaban a ellos. Y las voces ella las conocía.

—¿Seguro que es por aquí, Henry? —preguntaba la voz de Ryo —Ya me cansé.

—Estoy seguro —respondía la voz de Henry —Este hechizo es infalible. La hallaremos pronto.

—Ojalá —suspiró Walter —No quisiera que la caminata haya sido en balde.

—¡Maldita sea! —Sunny escuchaba ahora muy pegada a ella la voz del hombre —¿Cómo es posible que haya niños aquí a esta hora? Todos deberían estar en el castillo.

Unos leves golpeteos en la puerta de cristal del invernadero callaron los murmullos del hombre de repente y a Sunny la hicieron darse cuenta de dónde estaba en realidad.

—Parece que quiere que entremos al invernadero —sugirió la voz de Amy desde el exterior —Pero no podemos hacer eso. El invernadero está cerrado con llave.

—Déjenmelo a mí —dijo la voz de Hally, para a continuación exclamar —¡_Alohomora_!

Un chasquido indicó que la puerta se había abierto y los niños entraron. Miraron en todas direcciones, pero no vieron nada fuera de lo común. Continuaron siguiendo a la rama flotante, que daba vueltas por el lugar y se colaba hasta el fondo, donde los niños sabían que había otra puerta de acceso al lugar. Se quedaron de piedra al escuchar una voz masculina que les gritaba.

—¡Ni un paso más, niñitos, o ella se muere!

La ramita los había llevado al sitio preciso, pero también los había involucrado con la persona equivocada. Un hombre con la cara cubierta por una capucha negra, que sujetaba a Sunny del cuello, estaba muy cerca de la puerta del fondo, a punto de salir. Sunny tenía una venda en los ojos y una mordaza en la boca. Sus manos y piernas estaban atados.

—¡Deje a nuestra amiga! —exclamó Walter, sacando la varita.

Los demás lo imitaron en el acto, lo que provocó una risotada cruel y sarcástica del hombre.

—No me hagan reír, enanos —espetó, apuntándoles con su propia varita —Ni siquiera son capaces de aturdirme. Además, no saben con quién se meten.

Los niños se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué hacer. Era cierto, no tenían ni idea de cómo detener a ese tipo. Pero en ese momento...

—Alto ahí –dijo una voz fría, ronca y algo tenebrosa —Suelta a esa niña o te arrepentirás.

Tras los niños, en el umbral de la puerta, el profesor Snape tenía la varita en alto y miraba al encapuchado con frialdad. Había visto al grupo de chicos desde una de las ventanas del castillo luego de que Danielle le dijo que ellos estaban buscando a Sunny y al vigilar sus movimientos, había visto que Henry hechizaba una rama de árbol y la seguían al bosque. El profesor no lo pensó dos veces y fue a los jardines, siguiendo a los niños. Los vio encontrarse con Hagrid y luego ir a los invernaderos, pero no los había alcanzado hasta que oyó los gritos. Ahora veía que la situación era peor de lo que esperaba.

—No me amenaces —le espetó el encapuchado con burla a Snape, sin dejar de apretar el cuello de Sunny —Puedo acabar con esta niña fácilmente si quiero, pero le espera un buen castigo por meterse en lo que no le importa. Ahora, Snape¿podrías hacerme el favor de quitar a esos niños de mi camino? No tengo nada contra ellos y no puedo perder el tiempo.

El profesor Snape se quedó un poco sorprendido de que aquel desconocido supiera su nombre, pero lo disimuló. Por otra parte, tenía que sacar a todos los estudiantes de allí y al pensar en todos, también pensaba en Sunny.

—Ya te dije que sueltes a esa alumna —dijo Snape a modo de respuesta —Si lo haces, tal vez te deje ir. Pero sino...

—No te atreverás, lo sé –aseguró el encapuchado, acercándose más a la puerta —Nunca te atreviste a matar, preferiste el espionaje. Y vaya que saliste bueno. El _pelos de elote_ te adora por eso.

Henry arqueó una ceja al escuchar esa expresión.

—Usted es mexicano —soltó de pronto, con incredulidad —En México se usa mucho esa expresión para referirse a los rubios.

—Vaya, el hijo de Abil sabe de expresiones —se burló el hombre —Pero eso no te servirá, _chamaco_. Tengo algo que arreglar con esta niña y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

—Graham, usted y los demás salgan ahora —ordenó Snape —Vayan a buscar ayuda.

Los chicos obedecieron muy a su pesar, admitiendo en silencio que no podían hacer nada. Pero en cuanto estuvieron en el exterior, sabían que no podrían ir lo suficientemente rápido al castillo como para encontrar a alguien. En eso, Henry alzó su varita, apuntó al cielo y exclamó.

—¡_Poca chlorós_! (1)

De inmediato, de su varita empezó a salir una espesa columna de humo verde, la cual se elevó por encima de sus cabezas y se enfiló al castillo como si la llevara el viento. Henry mantuvo en alto la varita un par de minutos y luego murmuró.

—¡_Temno_! (2) —la columna de humo dejó de brotar de golpe y el niño bajó la varita —Espero que mi mamá la vea —suspiró —O por lo menos alguien del castillo.

Escucharon un estallido tras ellos y al dar media vuelta, un destello rojo los deslumbró. Al parecer, se había iniciado un duelo en el interior del invernadero. Hally frunció el entrecejo, se decidió y empezó a rodear el invernadero.

—Síganme —les pidió a sus amigos —Tal vez podamos sacar a Sunny por la otra puerta.

Los demás no necesitaron oírlo dos veces.

* * *

Snape había intentado hacerle un hechizo al misterioso tipo sin dañar a Sunny, pero no tuvo oportunidad. El sujeto dejó a Sunny bruscamente en el piso y atacó con un hechizo que el profesor no comprendió, pues estaba en un idioma que nunca había oído nombrar. Recordó lo que Graham había dicho sobre la nacionalidad del enemigo y se cuidó, pues había escuchado que la magia mexicana era muy especial, aunque casi estaba extinta. Se defendió cuanto pudo, mientras que los niños aprovechaban la confusión para entrar sigilosamente por la puerta trasera. Hallaron a su amiga tirada muy cerca y Walter, el primero que se había ofrecido a entrar, la alcanzó y empezó por quitarle la venda y la mordaza.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en el acto.

—Eso creo —Sunny parpadeó al ver un rayo de luz blanca que cruzaba el lugar, por encima de ella —¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—¡Walter, apúrate! —pidió Ryo, el siguiente que había entrado, haciéndole señas.

Walter desató las cuerdas de Sunny con la mayor presteza posible, terminó y ayudó a su amiga a avanzar a gatas hacia la salida. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, el encapuchado la descubrió y se puso furioso.

—¡Olvídalo, niña! —le gritó y le apuntó con la varita —Antes te mueres. ¡_Mitla_...!

—¡_Silencius_! —exclamó Snape, apuntándole al hombre y éste se quedó sin voz. Miró que los niños había aprovechado para salir rápidamente por la puerta trasera junto con Sunny y remató al tipo —¡_Desmaius_!

El hombre, imposibilitado para hablar y defenderse, cayó desmayado al recibir el hechizo. Snape entonces salió del sitio, aseguró mediante conjuros el invernadero para que nadie pudiera entrar o salir y vio cómo los niños estaban rodeando a Sunny, pero no caminaban. Se habían quedado en el césped, recuperándose de la impresión.

—¿Qué quería ese tipo? —quiso saber Ryo, frustrado —No le hiciste algo¿o sí, Sunny?

Sunny estaba demasiado asustada todavía como para hablar, pero logró negar con la cabeza. En eso, varias personas se acercaron al invernadero, encabezadas por la profesora Nicté, quien de inmediato se fue hacia su hijo.

—Henry¿qué sucede? —preguntó en el acto —Distinguí el humo verde que venía de aquí, así que llamé al señor Potter aprovechando que estaba en el castillo y...

—Profesora, puedo explicarlo —intervino el profesor Snape —Si usted y sus acompañantes son tan amables de seguirme...

El profesor los llevó a la puerta principal del invernadero, donde les habló por largo rato. Los niños, mientras tanto, ayudaron a Sunny a levantarse y la llevaron al castillo, a la enfermería. Fue un largo recorrido, el cual hicieron en silencio, pues no sabían qué decir o cómo discutir el asunto. En el lugar sólo se quedaron el profesor Snape y los recién llegados, que resultaron ser la profesora Nicté, el matrimonio Potter y el señor Ron. Al enterarse perfectamente de los sucesos recientes, el señor Ron volvió a decir por segunda vez en el día.

—Ahora sí lo he visto todo.

* * *

Sunny pasó la tarde en la enfermería, olvidando completamente que se había sentido muy contenta por haber podido jugar en el partido de quidditch e incluso anotar un gol. Aunque no tenía ninguna herida, sí estaba en cierto estado de nerviosismo que le impedía hablar, por lo que la señora Finch-Fletchley le dio un Filtro de Paz para que se calmara aunque fuera un poco. Cuando la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en el Gran Comedor comiendo, Hally y compañía fueron a visitarla y a preguntarle si ya se sentía mejor.

—No sé —musitó, encogiéndose de hombros —Tal vez.

—Te trajimos algo —Amy mostró unas piezas de pollo en un plato, al tiempo que Walter le tendía una copa con jugo de calabaza —Pensamos que tendrías hambre.

Sunny logró sonreír débilmente y tomó las cosas, acabando con ellas velozmente. Se veía que aunque no había pensado en ello, tenía hambre.

—¿Quieres que nos quedemos un rato? —preguntó Henry —¿O prefieres estar sola?

—Sola —contestó Sunny vagamente —Prefiero estar sola, si no les importa.

Los niños comprendieron y se retiraron. Sunny esperó a que cayera la noche, como pesado manto oscuro, para preguntarle a la sanadora si podía salir de ahí.

—Si estás más tranquila, sí —la mujer la miró con atención —¿Lo estás?

—Sí —mintió Sunny —Sólo que estoy muy cansada y aquí no puedo dormir.

La señora Finch-Fletchley asintió y la dejó salir. La niña caminó por los pasillos, evitando a toda costa encontrarse con alguien, pero tuvo la suerte de chocar con el profesor Snape cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el vestíbulo.

—Disculpe —dijo distraídamente, pues no había visto con quién había chocado.

—No importa —dijo el profesor —Wilson¿se siente bien?

Sunny alzó la vista, miró al profesor por un momento y se encogió de hombros.

—Sí —aseguró —Y aunque no fuera así, a nadie le importaría.

Empezó a alejarse, sin poder contener las lágrimas. Se llevó la mano a los ojos y se los cubrió, no queriendo que nadie la viera así. ¿Porqué¿Porqué tenían que recordarle a cada momento que no tenía familia de una forma u otra¿Acaso querían verla sufrir? Y para colmo, un loco había querido matarla unas horas antes¿pues qué pasaba? Se suponía que ella no era la gran cosa, sólo una bruja huérfana proveniente de un orfanato muggle. ¿Todo esto era el precio que tenía que pagar por aprender a ser bruja¿Enfrentar un montón de situaciones peligrosas que ella nunca pidió? Se detuvo de pronto, se recargó en una pared luego de doblar una esquina rumbo a su sala común y dejándose caer en el piso de piedra, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y lloró más. Simplemente lo que había vivido aquel día era demasiado para ella.

—¿Wilson? —llamó una voz que ella identificó como la de su tutor —¿Qué hace allí?

—No le importa —espetó, intentando aparentar indiferencia, pero sin lograrlo.

Sintió una mano en uno de sus hombros, pero no levantó la vista.

—¿Porqué no me importa? —quiso saber Snape.

Sunny alzó la cabeza un poco, se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos y miró al profesor con infinita tristeza. El hombre estaba en cuclillas, con sus negros ojos fijos en ella, pero no había ni rastro de la frialdad habitual en ellos. Había algo que Sunny no podía distinguir. Sin saber porqué y sin darse cuenta, se empezó a desahogar.

—¡No tengo a nadie¿Correcto? —susurró, desesperada —No tengo una familia, como mis amigos. ¡Aparte de a ellos, a nadie le hago falta!

Snape no sabía cómo reaccionar, pues el tratar con niños no era su especialidad. Pero aquella niña era tan distinta a cualquiera que hubiera conocido antes que dejó que se sacara todo lo que tenía sin quejarse para nada. Entendía lo que decía, pero no sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor. Y la verdad no esperaba saberlo nunca. Pero lo supo.

—Cálmate, Sunny. Si no tienes familia, siempre puedes crearte una.

Sunny se sorprendió con esas palabras. Negó con la cabeza, lo miró con extrañeza y luego, haciendo gala de su carácter habitual, dijo con sorna.

—Sí, claro. Seguramente hay un hechizo para hacer padres a la medida o algo así. ¿Sabe qué? Nunca lo creí capaz de hacer bromas —logró sonreír —Pero gracias por intentarlo.

Dicho esto se puso de pie y se fue a su dormitorio con paso lento, pero más seguro que antes. Snape la vio irse, formándose una nueva idea en su mente: tenía que darle una familia a esa niña. Si no lo hacía, Sunny podría acabar siendo como la mayoría de los integrantes de Slytherin. Podría acabar siendo como él.

(1) _Hechizo formado por las palabras _Poca_ (del náhuatl, significa _humo, humear_) y _chlorós_ (del griego, significa _verde.

(2) _Hechizo proveniente del griego. _Temno_ significa _cortar.


	30. La imposición

**Treinta: La imposición.**

Los días en Hogwarts volvieron a la normalidad relativa que tenían. Empezaba el mes de diciembre y para los alumnos de tercero en adelante, venía otra excursión a Hogsmeade antes de que iniciaran las vacaciones de Navidad. La Orden del Rayo, en la última reunión realizada, comentaba lo que cada uno haría en Navidad.

—Papá quiere pasar la Navidad en casa de los abuelos Mao —refunfuñó Ryo.

Los abuelos paternos de Ryo vivían en China, en la ostentosa y enorme Shangai, donde presidían su empresa de historietas mágicas. Al niño y a su hermana rara vez les gustaba ir, pues a Sun Mei le hacían muchas preguntas acerca de su futuro y a Ryo le exigían que hablara chino, cosa que al niño le costaba trabajo.

—Lo único que me gusta de ir a China es que Sun Mei y yo salimos a pasear bastante —Ryo sonrió —Vamos a los lugares que a los muggles les gustan y nos divertimos mucho. Aunque también nos damos algo de tiempo para ir a los lugares mágicos.

—Mis padres están pensando en ir a Londres a pasar las fiestas —informó Amy, observando con ojo crítico su última creación, un pañuelo que en una esquina tenía bordado un árbol de Navidad —Pero eso es sólo porque mis hermanos les están rogando. Ernest quiere ver a Alice —Alice Waterstone era la novia de Ernest —y Harold por fin consiguió que Beatrice le hiciera caso —Beatrice Hepwort era la chica a la que Harold había invitado a pasear a Hogsmeade el fin de semana anterior a Halloween —Por ellas no quieren quedarse en Wiltshire esta Navidad.

—Yo tengo otro tipo de problemas —comentó Danielle —Mis padres nunca se quedan en Wiltshire en vacaciones, dicen que no es entretenido. Prefieren estar en Londres, porque los invitan a muchas reuniones sociales, las cuales son aburridísimas, por cierto. Sólo imagínenlo: puros amigos de mis padres —la niña hizo una mueca —¡Aterrador!

—Papá quiere que este año vayamos a Cardiff a visitar a mi hermana Gwen —comentó Walter, pensativo —Es un viaje muy largo, pero valdrá la pena.

—No sabía que tuvieras una hermana —dijo de pronto Rose.

—En realidad es mi media hermana, por parte de papá, y es mucho más grande que yo. Terminó la universidad muggle apenas este año —explicó Walter —Se fue a vivir con la abuela para trabajar en el _Senedd _—la asamblea autónoma de Gales, con ciertos poderes legislativos —Está muy contenta y a la abuela le agrada la compañía.

—¿Tú qué vas a hacer, Rose? —le preguntó Hally de repente.

—Pues estoy más que lista para la reunión familiar Weasley de este año —Rose sonrió alegremente —Ahora que papá está aquí, la Navidad será como Dios manda. ¿Y tú, Hally?

—Les dije a mis padres que tal vez los vería —Hally frunció el entrecejo —Les escribí la semana pasada para saber si no van a estar muy ocupados, pero no me han contestado.

—Yo me quedaré aquí —comentó Sunny de pronto, sobresaltando a sus amigos —No tengo nada que hacer fuera del colegio.

Los demás se miraron con algo de culpa. Habían estado hablando tranquilamente de lo que harían en las vacaciones sin recordar que su amiga no tenía con quién pasarlas. De pronto, a Hally se le ocurrió una idea.

—Sunny¿no te gustaría pasar las vacaciones conmigo?

Sunny la miró, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No sé —se encogió de hombros —¿No decías que tal vez no vas a ir a tu casa?

—Bueno, sí —Hally hizo una mueca al recordar ese detalle —Pero puedo enviarles una lechuza a mis padres ahora mismo para pedirles permiso de llevarte. Y si van a estar ocupados, me quedaré aquí y asunto arreglado.

La castaña inclinó la cabeza en actitud reflexiva y miró por la ventana, por la que se veían fuertes ráfagas de viento estrellando copos de nieve contra el cristal. El grupo se encontraba reunido en la biblioteca y aunque ya habían terminado sus tareas, se habían quedado allí por la nevada que caía y porque había tantos alumnos de quinto y séptimo en el lugar, que el señor Milton no se molestaba en pedirle a ninguno que guardaran silencio.

—¡Eso no estaría mal! —dijo Rose de inmediato —Si te vas con Hally, podría ir a visitarlas. Vivo al otro lado de Hyde Park.

Sunny de veras lo pensó, pero algo no la dejaba concentrarse. ¡Claro! Tenía que pedirle permiso a su tutor para cualquier cosa como esa. Al recordar ese detalle, hizo una mueca de disgusto y dio un leve golpe a la mesa.

—Tengo que pedirle permiso a Snape —protestó —Y conociéndolo, no creo que me lo dé. Pero aún así, voy a intentarlo —recogió su mochila, se la colgó al hombro y se puso de pie —Es más, lo haré ahora mismo, antes que se me olvide. ¡Los veré antes de la comida!

Sunny salió de la biblioteca sin correr, pero aceleró el paso en cuanto estuvo en los pasillos. Recordaba dónde estaba exactamente el despacho de Snape, pero poco antes de llegar a él, chocó con una persona mayor, a juzgar por el cabello largo y entrecano que alcanzó a ver al disculparse precipitadamente.

—¡Disculpe, señora! —dijo, empezando a retirarse —No me fijé por dónde iba.

—Eso es evidente, niña —contestó una voz aguda de mujer con enfado.

Sunny vio a la cara a aquella persona por primera vez. Su piel era clara, sus ojos castaños destacaban bastante a través de unos anteojos grandes y ovalados con armazón de carey y la túnica que portaba, negra por completo, estaba mojada del borde inferior, señal de que la mujer venía del exterior. Su cabello, la única cosa que Sunny había visto bien, era castaño con hebras blancas y estaba peinado en una cola de caballo trenzada. La mujer la miró de cabo a rabo y soltó un bufido de desagrado antes de seguir su camino. Sunny se le quedó viendo por un rato hasta que recordó a dónde iba y continuó su propio camino. Llegó pronto al despacho de Snape y llamó, pero al hacerlo por tercera vez consecutiva, supo que no estaba. Dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción y se encaminó a su sala común.

* * *

La mujer con la que Sunny había chocado llegó a su destino luego de diez minutos: la entrada al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Esperó pacientemente frente a la gárgola de piedra hasta que un prefecto de Hufflepuff de sexto le preguntó si la ayudaba en algo.

—Quiero ver a la directora del colegio —dijo la mujer secamente —Ahora, si es posible.

El prefecto se extrañó, pero se mostró amable y servicial.

—Veré qué puedo hacer, señora. A propósito¿cuál es su nombre, para anunciarla?

La mujer suspiró con impaciencia, pero respondió la pregunta.

—Soy la señora Drake.

El prefecto asintió, pronunció la contraseña en voz baja y entró a buscar a la directora. Cinco minutos después regresó y le indicó a la mujer con una seña que podía pasar. La mujer así lo hizo, avanzando a la escalera de caracol giratoria y llegando a la puerta con aldaba de bronce. El prefecto llamó y abrió la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

—Aquí está la señora que quiere hablarle, profesora —le dijo a la directora —Con su permiso —y se retiró, dejando pasar antes a la mujer que lo seguía.

La profesora McGonagall alzó la vista de los papeles que leía y se puso de pie para recibir a la visita. La mujer que acababa de entrar, en cambio, veía alrededor con desdén.

—Buenos días, señora Drake —saludó la profesora, pidiéndole a la mujer con una seña que se sentara en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio —¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Quiero saber qué significa lo que dice El Profeta —dijo la señora Drake sin más.

—¿El Profeta? —se extrañó la profesora McGonagall —No comprendo.

La señora Drake, por respuesta, sacó un periódico del bolso negro que llevaba y se lo puso a la profesora McGonagall en el escritorio de un golpe que retumbó en el pequeño despacho. La directora, al notar en qué página estaba abierto, leyó el artículo principal a medias, pues en los últimos días de noviembre había recibido muchas quejas sobre el mismo tema y pensaba que aquella señora le traía una más.

—¿Exactamente qué quiere saber, señora? —inquirió la profesora, reuniendo su calma.

—Quiero saber quién es Sunny Wilson —respondió son simpleza la señora Drake —Porque creo que es mi nieta.

* * *

Sunny no pudo encontrar a Snape antes de la hora de comer, por lo que esperó verlo en la mesa de profesores en el Gran Comedor. Pero para su sorpresa, no estaba allí. Se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, entre Walter y Danielle, y se sirvió estofado de inmediato. Tenía bastante hambre por andar buscando a su mentado tutor y no haberlo hallado. Y su humor no mejoró mucho cuando vio que la mesa entera, a excepción de sus amigos, Patrick Malfoy y William Bluepool, la veían como siempre: como si fuera un bicho raro.

—Quisiera que por un día, se ocuparan de sus asuntos —gruñó, terminando su estofado y tomando un sorbo de jugo de calabaza —¿No tienen algo mejor qué hacer?

—Ni caso les hagas —recomendó Walter, leyendo una hoja de papel con sumo cuidado.

—¿Qué lees? —quiso saber Sunny.

—Una carta de papá —Walter agitó la hoja, que tenía marcados varios dobleces —Acaba de llegar. Le había escrito informándole cuándo llegaré a Londres, y me responde que Gwen no podrá estar con nosotros en Navidad por su trabajo, para que no nos tomemos la molestia en ir a Gales. Y la abuela va a ir a Newport a ver a unas amigas, así que tampoco estará disponible.

—Entonces te quedarás en Londres —supuso Sunny, esbozando una sutil sonrisa.

—Eso parece —Walter suspiró, dobló la hoja de papel y se la guardó en un bolsillo —Tenía ganas de ver a mi hermana, pero supongo que será hasta el verano.

—Por cierto —Danielle dejó su copa dorada a un lado —Sunny¿encontraste a Snape?

Sunny negó con la cabeza.

—Y no tengo ni idea de dónde pueda estar —soltó con frustración —A veces no entiendo de qué me sirve tener un tutor si no está disponible cuando lo necesito.

—¿Para hacerte enojar? —bromeó William Bluepool a su derecha, pues había oído todo.

Los tres niños rieron por el comentario y siguieron comiendo. En la mesa de Hufflepuff, Amy era cuestionada por Vivian Malcolm acerca de sus bordados, pues quería hacerle un regalo especial a su primo Stan, que estaba en tercero.

—Él ha sido muy bueno conmigo y me contó todo sobre Hogwarts antes de entrar —contó Vivian —Así que quiero darle un buen regalo de Navidad. Se quedará en el colegio porque sus padres irán a África por trabajo. ¿Qué dices, me ayudas?

Amy frunció el entrecejo, pero sonrió cuando se metió una mano al bolsillo y sacó el último pañuelo que había hecho.

—Si quieres, puedo venderte éste —se lo mostró a Vivian —Ya está terminado y sólo le faltaría ponerle las iniciales de tu primo para que sea suyo. Es que si te enseño ahora, no lo acabarías a tiempo, porque yo bordo a mano, como los muggles. ¿Qué dices?

Vivian admiró el pañuelo y sonrió, complacida.

—De acuerdo, te lo compro. Pero enséñame un día de éstos a hacerlo¿sí?

Amy asintió. En tanto, en la mesa de Ravenclaw, Sun Mei Mao estaba teniendo dificultades para quitarse a Jack Ripley de encima. El chico se había sentado a su derecha a la hora de comer ayudado por las amigas de ella y ahora Sun Mei tenía que aguantarlo.

—Vamos, Sun Mei —rogaba Jack, sonriendo atractivamente —Sólo cinco días de clases y llegará el fin de semana en Hogsmeade¿porqué no aceptas salir conmigo?

—¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo? —la chica empezaba a perder la paciencia —Estoy saliendo con alguien más. Sería muy desleal de mi parte salir con dos a la vez¿no te parece?

Jack se encogió de hombros en forma burlona.

—Yo no soy celoso —bromeó.

—¡Vete al diablo, Ripley! —espetó Sun Mei de mal humor, poniéndose de pie bruscamente —No tengo porqué aguantarte tus majaderías, así que con tu permiso...

La joven se cambió de asiento, poniéndose entre su hermano y Karen Tate, quien le decía a sus amigas Mary Ann Alcott y Marianne Bridge que su madre estaba haciendo un nuevo edificio en la _City_ de Londres.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó Ryo a su hermana.

—Ripley me saca de quicio —Sun Mei se veía sumamente molesta —Quiere que salga con él cuando le he dicho mil veces que salgo con alguien más. Me tiene harta.

—¿Y porqué no lo mandas al diablo? —sugirió Ryo con una sonrisa. Sabía que su hermana sólo hacía ese tipo de cosas en sus peores ratos de tensión, y aquel parecía uno de esos ratos.

—Es lo que acabo de hacer hace menos de cinco minutos —confesó Sun Mei, que luego vio que Jack se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia ella —¡Ay, no! Mejor me voy, no quiero desesperarme tanto como para aturdirlo o algo parecido.

La chica se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor con prisa, pero por hacerlo no se dio cuenta de que Jack la seguía. Subió la escalinata de mármol del vestíbulo, rondó un pasillo y estaba a punto de entrar a un baño de chicas cuando sintió que era jalada de un brazo.

—¡Ay! —se quejó, para darse la vuelta y encontrarse con los ojos color miel de un compañero de casa —¡Ripley¿Qué crees que haces¡Suéltame o si no…!

No tuvo tiempo de terminar su amenaza, pues Ripley la sorprendió dándole un beso de forma brusca, desesperada y repulsiva. Sun Mei intentó zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo logró sino hasta que de un enérgico rodillazo en los bajos, se quitó al tipo de encima. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca, asqueada, y se alejó de Jack enseguida.

—¡Idiota! —exclamó, furiosa —¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme semejante cosa?

Sin esperar respuesta, le dio una sonora bofetada, la cual retumbó en el desierto pasillo. Jack se llevó la mano a la mejilla, enrojecida por el golpe, y frunció el entrecejo.

—Nadie me hace esto —masculló con enojo —Nadie¿entiendes?

—Pues qué lástima que te lo merezcas —replicó Sun Mei —Y desde ahora te lo digo: si vuelves a hacerme algo así, te juro que no respondo. Incluso soy capaz de acusarte con…

—¿Con quién? —cortó Jack, con cinismo —¿Acaso el tipejo con el que sales es capaz de defenderte como se debe?

Sun Mei se enfadó más, pero no pudo decir más porque precisamente entonces, John Weasley apareció en el pasillo y le sonrió al verla.

—¡Hola, Sun Mei! —saludó —¡Hola, Ripley!

Sun Mei le sonrió débilmente, pero Jack no emitió palabra alguna. Al contrario, en cuanto vio a Weasley, inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona y se retiró.

—¿Le pasa algo a Ripley? —inquirió John, girándose hacia Sun Mei —Oye¿estás bien?

La muchacha asintió sin mucha convicción, lo que hizo que John se pusiera perspicaz.

—¿Qué pasa, Sun Mei? —preguntó John, con más insistencia, tomándole una mano.

Sun Mei asintió, sin poder contener una lágrima.

—Ese Ripley es insoportable —confió —Lo estaba poniendo en su lugar cuando llegaste.

—No te habrá hecho algo¿verdad? —John entornó sus castaños ojos —Porque si te hizo algo, te juro que ahorita mismo lo busco y…

Sun Mei le puso una mano en los labios, silenciándolo.

—No quiero que tengas problemas —le advirtió —Yo puedo arreglármelas.

Sonrió y consiguió que John sonriera a su vez.

—Señorita Mao —llamó la profesora McGonagall, desde el otro lado del pasillo.

—A sus órdenes, profesora —respondió Sun Mei en el acto, retirando su mano de John.

—Vaya al Gran Comedor y busque a la señorita Wilson, de primer año de Slytherin —pidió —Y si la encuentra, llévela a mi despacho. Si no está allí, pídale a un prefecto de Slytherin que la busque en su sala común. La necesito con urgencia.

Sun Mei asintió y la profesora se alejó. La joven miró con el entrecejo fruncido a John.

—Es amiga de Ryo —comentó, al ir los dos juntos al Gran Comedor —¿Haría algo malo?

—No creo, porque Rose nos lo hubiera dicho —John se encogió de hombros —Pero mejor le pregunto cuando lleguemos al comedor. No quiero que se meta en problemas.

Ambos entraron al Gran Comedor y se separaron. John se sentó entre Jason Bradley y su primo Ángel y Sun Mei, fue a la mesa de Slytherin a decirle a Sunny (a la que localizó casi de inmediato, charlando con Danielle Malfoy) el mensaje de la directora.

* * *

Sunny estuvo en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall diez minutos después, luego de sorprenderse por el mensaje de Sun Mei Mao, la hermana mayor de su amigo Ryo. La siguió por los pasillos y cuando entró al lugar, se hubiera puesto a curiosear de buena gana de no ser por las personas ahí presentes.

La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada tras su escritorio, examinando un pergamino de buen tamaño con expresión severa. Sentada frente a la directora, estaba aquella mujer de cabello largo y entrecano con la que había chocado al salir de la biblioteca y que en aquel momento, la veía con interés. De pie en ambos extremos del despacho, estaban los profesores Snape y Lupin, el primero con una actitud totalmente hostil y el segundo, con gesto serio. Como siempre, no podían estar en una misma habitación a corta distancia.

—Aquí está la señorita Wilson, profesora —anunció Sun Mei y cerró la puerta tras sí.

Sunny avanzó, con la vista fija en la directora para no preocuparse. La profesora McGonagall levantó la vista, miró a Sunny y dejó a un lado el pergamino que leía.

—Siéntese, señorita Wilson —pidió la profesora —La señora quiere presentarse.

Señaló a la mujer de cabello largo, quien la seguía mirando con atención, como buscando algo en ella. Sunny contuvo una mueca de extrañeza y se sentó.

—Soy Wendy Drake —le dijo la mujer a Sunny, sin rodeos —¿Mi nombre te es familiar?

Al oír aquel nombre, una maraña de olvidados y espantosos recuerdos empezaron a aparecer en la cabeza de la niña: sus padres peleando todo el tiempo, su padre sin sonreírle nunca ni mirarla con afecto, su madre sin dirigirle una palabra cariñosa y viéndola con cierto aire de reproche a la vez que le contaba que le había puesto por segundo nombre el de su abuela, quien se apellidaba Drake, para recordarse a sí misma lo que era, algo que siempre trataba de olvidar y que nunca decía qué era. Sunny recordaba que su madre odiaba a su abuela porque según ella, era el motivo de las constantes discusiones con su marido y Sunny nunca quiso formar parte de esos pleitos. Miró a Wendy Drake con frialdad inmensa.

—Entonces sabes quién soy¿verdad? —aventuró la señora Drake.

—Sí, lo sé —Sunny asintió —¿Y eso qué?

—Quiero llevarte conmigo —dijo la señora Drake —Soy tu abuela.

—¡Sí, claro! —soltó Sunny, poniéndose de pie bruscamente —Nunca le importó mamá y nunca le importé yo¿porqué me busca ahora?

—Señorita Wilson —llamó la profesora McGonagall —Haga el favor de sentarse. Tenemos un par de cosas qué explicarle. Profesor Lupin, si tuviera usted la bondad...

El profesor Lupin dio unos pasos al frente y la señora Drake, sabiendo perfectamente quién era, lo ignoró por completo. Todavía no le cabía en la cabeza que Remus Lupin fuera el único sobreviviente de los alborotadores del colegio de su tiempo, pues siempre creyó que sería de los primeros en caer a manos de Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos. En cambio, los que habían caído eran los que de verdad valían la pena: Potter y Black.

El profesor Lupin, con voz ronca e inexpresiva, le contó a Sunny la misma historia que le había relatado a Snape sobre su origen, con la diferencia de que Sunny escuchó todo sin alterarse en lo más mínimo. No era que supiera todo aquello, sino que a esas alturas era incapaz de creer fácilmente en las palabras de los demás. Siempre esperaba que la gente que estuviera a su alrededor le confirmaran lo que escuchaba.

—Eso explica muchas cosas —musitó, al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, luego de la historia del subdirector —Pero no entiendo¿porqué me lo dicen hasta ahora?

—La señora Drake se enteró de usted por el incidente que sufrió en noviembre y vino a reclamar sus derechos —reveló el profesor Lupin —Por lo tanto, es nuestro deber informarle que deberá irse a vivir con ella en las vacaciones de Navidad.

—¡Qué? —Sunny no podía creer lo que oía —¡Deben estar bromeando!

Pero la expresión seria y melancólica del profesor Lupin y la de severidad absoluta de la profesora McGonagall le dijeron a la niña que no estaban bromeando. Se volvió instintivamente hacia Snape, pidiendo explicaciones, pero el profesor de Pociones no la miraba en absoluto.

—En casos como éste, la ley mágica es muy clara —dijo la profesora McGonagall —Los magos y brujas menores de edad que no cuenten con padres vivos deben estar al cuidado de sus parientes y sólo si ellos no pudieran hacerlo, entonces se les nombra un tutor para ingresar al colegio. Al momento de su admisión, no se le conocía pariente vivo, pero ahora deberá irse con su abuela para demostrar que ella puede hacerse cargo de usted. Si las cosas no resultan o la señora Drake resulta inadecuada para la tarea según el Ministerio, volverá con su tutor. Pero sólo en esos casos¿comprende?

Sunny oyó todo, pero apenas lo empezó a comprender unos cinco minutos después, cuando la directora se puso a discutir unos cuantos detalles con la señora Drake. ¿Su madre había sido una bruja? Bueno, eso explicaba porqué a veces pasaban cosas raras en su casa y porqué su padre culpaba a su madre de lo que era¿pero porqué ella no lo sabía¿Porqué su madre parecía siempre de mal humor? Su padre, en cambio, era un muggle, de eso no le cabía duda, sin embargo también aparentaba estar todo el tiempo de mal genio, sobre todo con ella y con su madre. Lo que de verdad le preocupaba a Sunny era lo que le iba a decir a sus amigos, sobre todo a Hally, que amablemente la había invitado a pasar la Navidad con ella. Soltó un breve y casi imperceptible suspiro, pensando que las cosas se le complicaban más de lo que hubiera creído posible.

Snape, mientras tanto, se le quedó viendo a Sunny con detenimiento. Pensaba que la niña estaba demasiado impasible ante la noticia de que tenía una abuela y de que ya no tendría que vivir con él¿pero porqué? El hombre no tenía respuesta para eso. Últimamente sus facultades deductivas estaban más inexactas que de costumbre.

—Señorita Wilson —llamó la profesora McGonagall después de unos minutos —Todo está arreglado. Se irá con los otros alumnos que salen de vacaciones en el expreso hasta King's Cross y allí la señora Drake la recogerá¿entendió?

Sunny asintió.

—Espero que tenga su equipaje listo para el domingo próximo —le advirtió la profesora con tono estricto —Y si no tiene ninguna pregunta, puede irse.

Sunny se puso de pie y se retiró sin siquiera despedirse. Al estar en el pasillo, se encontró con que sus amigos la estaba esperando.

—¿Para qué te llamaron? —quiso saber Rose en el acto.

—¿Hiciste algo malo? —preguntó Amy.

Sunny levantó las manos para pedirles que se callaran. Luego, cuando la obedecieron, les contó los detalles más importantes de lo que había acontecido en el despacho de la directora. Al terminar, notó que sus amigos se habían quedado mudos.

—Así me quedé yo —aseguró —O peor. Lo malo es que ya no podré ir contigo, Hally.

—No importa —se apresuró a decir Hally —Al menos estarás con tu abuela.

—No digas eso —espetó Sunny, haciendo una mueca —Esa señora no es nada para mí. Es prácticamente una extraña y eso que se parece mucho a mí.

—Tal vez terminarás acostumbrándote a vivir con ella —sugirió Walter, inseguro.

—Lo dudo —soltó Sunny —Sinceramente lo dudo.


	31. Inician las vacaciones

**Treinta y uno: Inician las vacaciones.**

Los alumnos casi rogaban de rodillas para que la última semana de clases antes de Navidad se pasara más pronto. La gran mayoría de los chicos querían estar con sus parientes y amigos lo más rápido posible, como si hubieran estado una eternidad sin verlos y no unos cuantos meses. En todos los pasillos era lo mismo: jóvenes deseosos de salir del colegio, soñando con celebraciones en compañía de familiares y amigos y con muchos regalos de Navidad a su alrededor. Y Hally no era la excepción, sobre todo cuando en el desayuno del miércoles en la mañana, _Snowlight_ llegó a posarse en su hombro y estiró una pata, mostrándole un pergamino mugriento y arrugado. La niña se lo quitó a la lechuza de inmediato, y el ave alzó el vuelo poco después y salió por una de las ventanas rumbo a la lechucería.

—Seguro es la respuesta que querías —afirmó Rose, llevándose un trozo de tocino a la boca.

Hally asintió y luego de terminarse su jugo de naranja, desdobló el pergamino y lo leyó con cuidado. A medida que sus ojos recorrían las líneas escritas con la letra ovalada de su padre, se iba formando en su rostro una sonrisa que al acabar la lectura, era radiante. Rose la miró con complicidad, mientras Henry veía de reojo a sus amigas por encima del libro que leía, cuyo título en español decía _Guía tradicional de Hechizos. 1º de Secundaria._

—¿Qué dicen tus padres? —quiso saber Henry —¿Alguna novedad?

—Van a estar en casa para Navidad —Hally sonrió —Papá acaba de llegar de una misión en Tailandia y mamá terminó sus informes para el Departamento de Misterios.

—Eso estará bien —comentó Rose, pensativa —Mamá dice que papá aún está muy ocupado con lo de tío Percy, pero espera que esté en la reunión familiar. Los abuelos Weasley van a venir desde Brighton.

Rose se veía contenta y no era para menos. Las únicas ocasiones en las que veía a sus abuelos paternos era cuando se realizaban reuniones familiares como la de Navidad. Los abuelos Weasley tenían una modesta aunque amplia casa en la meridional Brighton, centro vacacional inglés por excelencia. Habían decidido irse a vivir allí cuando el abuelo se jubiló y con sus ahorros y algunas contribuciones discretas por parte de tío Fred y tío George, habían podido mudarse. Era por esa razón que La Madriguera se encontraba actualmente desierta y sólo se usara para juntar a toda la descendencia Weasley en ocasiones como aquella.

—Pues ojalá no se olviden de mí en esos días —comentó Henry de improviso, sin quitar la vista de su libro —Me voy a sentir raro sin saber de ustedes.

—No te preocupes por eso —aseguró Rose —Si no se me olvida, te escribiré una carta.

—Graciosa —espetó Henry, cerrando su libro de golpe —Pero tienes razón. En Navidad la gente se pone medio olvidadiza. Con eso de que se está con familiares...

Había algo en la voz de Henry que hizo que sus dos amigas quedaran con la impresión de que les estaba ocultando algo, pero no tuvieron tiempo para preguntarle pues el niño se puso de pie, colgándose la mochila al hombro.

—Hay que ir a clases —dijo, guardando en la mochila el libro que estaba leyendo —Vámonos.

Sus dos amigas le hicieron caso y tomando sus mochilas, se levantaron de la mesa y lo siguieron. Hally, por alguna razón, volteó a ver la mesa de profesores. La profesora Nicté leía un grueso libro de portada marrón, el cual sujetaba con su mano derecha, que aquel día lucía un guante de un tono anaranjado pálido. Tenía expresión de concentración y sus ojos grises veían fríamente a su alrededor de vez en cuando. Hally se dio cuenta de que la profesora tenía el mismo semblante que Henry minutos atrás. De pronto recordó que tenía que ir a clases y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, adelantando a Dean Longbottom, que salía un poco más despacio acompañado por unos compañeros de quinto. Se perdió de vista entre los pasillos llenos de estudiantes, pensando que debía saber si a Henry no le pasaba nada malo.

* * *

Las clases resultaron un poco tediosas ese miércoles, en parte por la escasa luz solar que pasaba a través de las espesas nubes grises que cubrían el cielo. Apenas si se sintió el cambio entre la tarde y la noche y pronto llegó la hora de cenar. Y precisamente a esa hora fue cuando Patrick Malfoy recibió una lechuza, causando la sorpresa de la mayoría de los que estaban en el Gran Comedor.

—Excelente —murmuró el muchacho, desatando el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza marrón que había llegado hasta él —Ya era hora.

—¿Qué es eso? —quiso saber William Bluepool con interés.

—Lo que te conté el otro día, acerca de lo que haré en las vacaciones —respondió Patrick simplemente, apresurándose a leer el contenido del pergamino.

—¡Ah, bueno! —comentó William, volviendo la vista a su cena —Ojalá sean buenas noticias.

Patrick asintió distraídamente, pues estaba leyendo con mucha concentración. Tuvo que repasar el contenido del pergamino dos veces para estar seguro de que no había equivocación con la información y al terminar, se lo guardó en un bolsillo y siguió cenando como si nada, sin hacer caso de las miradas curiosas de los miembros de su casa. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Frida Weasley estaba charlando con su prima Gina y con Mindy Whitehead, pero no perdía detalle de lo que pasaba en la mesa de la casa de la serpiente. Sentía que la lechuza que le había llegado a Patrick era de algo importante.

—Jason dice que París es hermosa de noche —comentó entonces Mindy —Ustedes han estado allí¿verdad¡Díganme cómo es, por favor!

—Bueno, es bonita —admitió Gina, con cierto aire soñador —Tío Bill y tía Fleur nos han invitado a su casa de París un par de veces y siempre la pasamos muy bien. Dile a Jason que te lleve a la torre Eiffel de noche, se ve preciosa llena de luces.

Mindy asintió una y otra vez, entusiasmada. De pronto, tanto ella como Gina vieron que Frida se ponía sorpresivamente de pie.

—Tengo algo qué hacer —dijo Frida sin más —Las veré en la sala común.

Gina y Mindy no tuvieron tiempo de preguntarle a su amiga qué pasaba, porque Frida salió corriendo del lugar sin pararse mas que para no chocar con unos Ravenclaw's de cuarto que llegaban tarde a cenar. Luego de correr por unos cuantos pasillos, encontró a Patrick Malfoy y a William Bluepool de pie en un rincón, susurrando con cierto nerviosismo.

—No sé si eso sea buena idea —decía William —Mis padres son muggles¿y si tus padres intentan algo descabellado? Yo con mucho gusto te ayudo, pero no quiero que les pase nada...

—Mis padres no intentarán nada —lo cortó Patrick, blandiendo un pergamino en el aire —Esto era todo lo que necesitaba para que pudiera librarme de ellos. Vamos, Will, no es la gran cosa. Prometo que no te causaré problemas y si mis padres intentan algo, te juro que los detengo. Por favor, necesito tu ayuda, me dijiste que podía contar contigo.

—Y lo sostengo —William frunció el entrecejo —Pero eso no significa que no tenga miedo.

Patrick asintió lentamente.

—Lo entiendo —comentó por fin —En serio.

—Sólo una pregunta —William se cruzó de brazos —¿Porqué quieres que mi padre te busque una casa en el extranjero¿Piensas irte de Inglaterra después del colegio?

Esas palabras fueron para Frida como si un balde de agua helada la bañara de pies a cabeza. Dejó de caminar hacia los dos chicos, pero ambos habían escuchado sus pasos y voltearon a verla en el acto. William, al ver su expresión, pensó que era buena idea desaparecer y se fue a su sala común, pero Patrick no fue tan rápido. Antes de que pudiera escabullirse, Frida lo alcanzó y dijo con voz falsamente despreocupada.

—Hola, Pat¿se puede saber porqué te llegó una lechuza tan tarde? Normalmente el correo llega en la mañana.

—Es un asunto privado —contestó Patrick de manera fría —Mejor no preguntes, Frida.

—Quiero saber —insistió ella —Dime.

Patrick soltó un suspiro y sin mirarla a la cara, respondió.

—Estas vacaciones no estaré con mis padres. Aprovecharé que acabo de cumplir diecisiete años para dejar mi casa y mudarme a otra parte.

—¿A dónde?

—Al extranjero. No quiero que me encuentren. Claro que no me iré del país hasta terminar el colegio, pero ya lo tengo decidido. Aquí no tengo nada que me detenga.

—¿Y tu hermana? —preguntó Frida, incrédula.

—Quisiera llevarla conmigo —confesó Patrick —Pero no puedo. Mis padres se enfadarán mucho cuando se enteren de lo que quiero hacer en el futuro y para evitar peleas, mejor me salgo de la casa. Por cierto, la lechuza que me llegó era del Ministerio. Quise saber si podía vivir en el extranjero en el trabajo que quiero solicitar al salir del colegio y me dijeron que sí. Era lo único que me faltaba conocer para poder irme.

Frida oía todo aquello sin poder creerlo.

—Ahora, si me permites, tengo que irme —Patrick se dio media vuelta —Me faltan unas notas de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas para la clase de mañana y se hace tarde.

Y se marchó, dejando a Frida sumamente desconcertada.

* * *

Por fin llegó la hora en la que los alumnos pudieron estar en la estación de Hogsmeade, esperando la salida del expreso de Hogwarts. Hally y compañía consiguieron hallar un compartimiento para ellos solos, con lo que podrían estar unos cuantos momentos juntos antes de que cada uno estuviera con sus respectivas familias. El último en llegar fue Henry, y lo hizo totalmente sofocado, pues tuvo que correr para que el tren no lo dejara.

—¿Porqué llegaste tan tarde? —quiso saber Ryo.

—Vine de última hora —confesó Henry, acomodando su equipaje —Se suponía que me iba a quedar en el colegio, así que disculpen si he estado algo raro.

—No hay problema —aseguró Amy, mientras que a Rose y a Hally se les revelaba el misterio del comportamiento reciente de su amigo.

—Mi mamá me alcanzará luego —continuó Henry, tomando asiento entre Walter y Ryo —Quería venirse conmigo, pero tiene algunas cosas qué arreglar en el colegio antes de tomarse sus vacaciones. Mi tío Anom me recogerá en King's Cross.

Los demás lo miraron como si no pudieran creer lo que oían.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó Henry —Sé que tiene mala fama, pero el Ministerio lo dejó ir y eso quiere decir que no es culpable de nada. Además, tu padre dice que es su amigo —agregó, mirando a Rose —¿O no?

Rose asintió vagamente, recordando lo poco que su padre le había contado al respecto.

—Al menos tú sí quieres estar con tu tío —Sunny hizo una mueca de disgusto —Pero yo tengo que estar con la señora Drake a fuerzas.

—Es tu abuela —le recordó Walter con cautela.

Sunny lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿De parte de quién estás? —quiso saber, viéndolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—De la tuya —Walter se encogió de hombros, serio —Pero yo tengo una abuela y sé que las abuelas pueden ser muy buenas.

—Pues tu abuela lo será, pero la señora Drake no —afirmó Sunny, mirando por la ventana —La verdad es que aunque no me guste, tengo que admitir que se parece a mí.

—Esa sí que es una novedad —dijo Danielle de improviso —Al menos vas a estar más animada que yo. Pat se va de vacaciones con William Bluepool y mis padres de seguro no me van a dejar salir a ningún lado. Esta Navidad será el aburrimiento total.

—Dímelo a mí —Ryo tenía una expresión fría —Papá dijo que sí iremos a Shangai. Espero que el abuelo Mao no se ponga tan pesado como en verano.

—Mis hermanos van a estar muy ocupados estas vacaciones —comentó Amy de pronto —Van a estar viendo a sus novias. Están insoportables. Pero al menos no me van a molestar.

Siguieron hablando sobre lo que les esperaba en las vacaciones, siendo de gran interés para todos el relato de Rose sobre las reuniones del clan Weasley en ocasiones como aquella. Estaban tan concentrados que sin darse cuenta, llegaron al andén 9¾ y era hora de bajar del tren y reunirse con sus familias. Los niños se ayudaron entre sí con sus equipajes y al estar en el andén, todos fueron acogidos con alegría... O al menos casi todos.

—Danielle¿dónde está Patrick? —le preguntó el señor Malfoy a su hija con frialdad.

Danielle, mientras su madre le ponía una mano en el hombro en señal de bienvenida, frunció el entrecejo bastante sorprendida.

—Ya se fue —respondió sencillamente —¿No les dijo? Se fue de vacaciones con un amigo.

El señor Malfoy adoptó una expresión sombría, pero no hizo comentarios. Le hizo una seña a su esposa y ambos salieron de la estación, seguidos por Danielle de cerca. La niña alcanzó a despedirse de sus amigos con un gesto, antes de atravesar la barrera mágica que llevaba al mundo muggle. Ryo, disimuladamente, correspondió al gesto de Danielle, ayudándole el hecho de que sus padres, en ese momento, saludaban a John Weasley.

—¿Dónde vas a pasar tus vacaciones, John? —le preguntó amablemente el señor Mao.

—En casa, en Liverpool —respondió el muchacho —Pero en Navidad iremos a la vieja casa de mis abuelos para estar toda la familia reunida. Con su permiso, señor —volteó un poco hacia su izquierda —Llegaron mis padres. Te escribiré, Sun Mei —le dijo a la chica con una sutil sonrisa, la cual ella correspondió —Que tengan feliz Navidad, señor Mao.

—Igualmente, John —le deseó el señor Mao, antes de retirarse del andén con su familia.

Ryo pudo despedirse de Amy, pues pasó junto a ella, con un movimiento de mano. Amy apenas si le correspondió antes de que sus hermanos la arrastraran hacia sus padres, que se encontraban en un extremo del andén, charlando con los padres de Joan Finch-Fletchley animadamente. Amy saludó a Joan y se puso a conversar con ella, olvidándose de lo demás bastante rápido. Sólo por eso no se dio cuenta del recibimiento que tuvieron Dean Longbottom, sus primos Weasley y Hally.

—Nos da mucho gusto verlos, chicos —saludó tía Alicia, abrazando a John y a Gina —Se han estado portando bien¿verdad?

—Claro, mamá —aseguró John, con una sonrisa.

—Espero que también ustedes se estén portando bien —dijo al instante tía Angelina, viendo a Ángel y a Frida.

—Lo suficiente como para no avergonzar a Gryffindor, mamá —aseguró Ángel al instante —Oye, no querrás que seamos unos aburridos¿o sí?

Todos los presentes rieron un poco, incluso tía Angelina.

—Te ha ido bien¿verdad? —le preguntó la señora Longbottom a Dean.

—Sí, mamá, me ha ido muy bien.

—¿Me trajiste algo? —preguntó Nerie, jalándole un brazo a su hermano mayor con bastante fuerza —Me lo prometiste.

Dean le hizo un gesto tranquilizador y le señaló su baúl con la cabeza, como diciéndole que no se preocupara. En tanto, Rose le preguntaba a su madre dónde estaba su padre.

—Dijo que vendrían por mí él y tú juntos —recordó Rose.

—No pudo —respondió finalmente la señora Luna, con cierta tristeza en la mirada que la hacía parecer más chiflada de lo usual, y eso que con el tiempo su aspecto se había normalizado notablemente —Lo mandaron de emergencia a América. Pero prometió que estaría aquí para la reunión familiar, así que no te preocupes.

Rose apenas si asintió, pues luego de recibir aquella noticia se le quedó viendo a Henry, que se había retirado de ella y de Hally (quien en ese momento era interrogada alegremente por sus padres sobre sus clases) y se encontraba de pie frente a una persona que si no fuera por su aspecto masculino y su mano derecha descubierta, hubiera podido pasar como la profesora Nicté. Rose recordó que ese hombre era Anom Nicté, el tío de su amigo, y tuvo que reconocer que a primera vista parecía delincuente, pues su rostro era serio y de aire hosco, como si no tuviera contacto con otras personas muy seguido. Pero eso sólo era la fachada, pues tanto Rose como Hally pudieron comprobar que Anom Nicté era tan amable, cortés y servicial como su hermana. Ayudó a Henry con su baúl y saludó educadamente y en perfecto inglés a los Weasley, a los Longbottom y a los Potter al pasar a su lado.

—Buenas noches —sonrió al saludar, como si le diera mucho gusto —¿Todos bien?

—Claro, Anom —respondió el señor Potter, tendiéndole la mano —Por cierto, desde la última vez que te vi quiero saber dónde estás viviendo. En el Ministerio no quisieron decírnoslo a Ron y a mí, y eso que somos dos de los aurores que llevamos tu caso.

—Bueno, primero estuve en un lugar horrible al que me mandó el Ministerio, pero ahora me dejaron ir a donde yo quisiera —Anom sonrió otra vez, pero más discretamente —Y Abil me ofreció un cuarto en su casa. Lo que no sé bien es cómo ser como los _macehualtin _ingleses...

—¿Los qué? —se extrañó Rose, que había alcanzado a escuchar las últimas palabras. Se había acercado para despedirse de Henry —Nunca había escuchado esa palabra en mi vida.

—Es la palabra con la que los magos mexicanos llamamos a los muggles —explicó Anom tranquilamente —Su singular es _macehualli_. Nuestra cultura tiene palabras así por todas partes.

—Como sus nombres —observó Hally en voz alta, sin darse cuenta.

—¡Hally! —exclamó la señora Potter.

—Está bien, señora, no hay problema —aseguró Anom —Mi nombre y el de Abil vienen del maya. El de Abil quiere decir _nieta _y el mío, _el primero_. Y no los tenemos al azar. En nuestra familia, el significado de los nombres se toma muy en serio. Yo me llamo Anom porque soy el mayor y Abil, porque es la única nieta de la rama paterna de la familia. Aunque ésa es otra historia. Si nos disculpan, tenemos que llegar a casa antes que Abil. Ella dijo que nos vería allí.

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, Anom y Henry se retiraron y los miembros del clan Weasley siguieron poniéndose de acuerdo en los detalles para su reunión familiar navideña. Los Potter se despidieron también y se encaminaron hacia la salida del andén y en el camino, Hally alcanzó a ver cómo Sunny estaba de mal genio, con su baúl junto a ella, en actitud de espera. Seguramente esperaba a su abuela, la señora Drake. Salió del andén con la sensación de que aquellas vacaciones de Navidad serían de lo más interesantes y siguiendo a sus padres, se preguntó qué otras sorpresas le traería el hecho de ser una bruja.

* * *

Sunny no había tenido un buen recibimiento al bajar del expreso. Luego de despedirse de Walter, quien tuvo que cruzar la barrera mágica solo para encontrarse con su padre del otro lado, la niña se había quedado sola esperando a la señora Drake. Vio cómo Danielle se iba apresuradamente, cómo Ryo se retiraba poco después y le hacía un gesto de despedida a Amy, cómo Amy charlaba con aquella amiga suya de su casa, Joan Finch-Fletchley y cómo Henry, Rose y Hally platicaban unos minutos antes de tomar sus respectivos caminos. Pero para ella eso fue una buena entretención, porque la señora Drake apareció cuando Hally y su familia acababan de marcharse. Venía impecablemente vestida como muggle y con la facha de una ricachona. Sunny trató de ocultar su desagrado lo más posible.

—Bien, ya estoy aquí —dijo la señora Drake, creyendo que hacía falta anunciarse —Toma tus cosas y vámonos. Tenemos mucho qué hacer.

Sunny se preguntó qué era lo que harían, pero prefirió no saber. Además, ya había decidido que tendría contacto con la señora Drake solamente en lo indispensable.

—Lo primero que haremos al llegar a casa será ir de compras —informó la señora Drake, al estar caminando por el andén muggle —La ropa que traes no es muy buena.

Sunny se miró la ropa. Era un conjunto de falda y saco de lana verde oscuro, con una blusa blanca y unas mallas del mismo color. Sus zapatos eran negros y relucientes y se abrigaba con un grueso suéter negro tejido de botones plateados. No entendía qué tenía de malo su atuendo.

—A mí me gusta —comentó la niña —Además, no me hace falta ropa. Tengo bastante.

—El gusto de Severus es pésimo —soltó de pronto la señora Drake —Siempre fue así.

Sunny no dijo nada. Se veía que a su abuela no le agradaba Snape, pero lo raro era que lo había llamado por su nombre de pila. Salieron de la estación, tomaron un taxi muggle y la señora Drake ordenó que fuera al aeropuerto. Sunny la miró con desconcierto.

—¿Vamos a tomar un avión? —exclamó, incrédula.

—Pues claro¿de qué otra forma llegaremos a Belfast para mañana en la mañana? —la señora Drake revisaba el contenido de su bolso de mano —Los barcos me marean y tardaríamos un día entero por las escalas. Además, no me gusta viajar de otra forma. ¿Qué pasa, nunca has viajado en avión?

Sunny negó con la cabeza.

—Pues ahora lo harás —declaró la señora Drake con una leve sonrisa.

La niña se quedó un poco confundida, pero en el resto del trayecto hasta el aeropuerto, se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla, contemplando los escasos copos de nieve que empezaban a caer. Se veía que sería una blanca Navidad, y esperaba que fuera a nevar en Belfast. Pero lo que de verdad iba a extrañar era el modo de vida que había llevado poco antes de entrar a clases. Con Snape no se vivía muy a gusto que se diga, pero al menos con él podía hacer lo que quisiera la mayoría del tiempo e incluso había pasado buenos ratos. En cambio, con la señora Drake sentía que su libertad se había terminado.

—El aeropuerto, señora —le anunció el chofer a la señora Drake —Son veintitrés libras.

La señora Drake frunció el entrecejo y le entregó unos cuantos billetes muggles al conductor al bajar. Descargaron el equipaje de Sunny y el taxista se alejó, al tiempo que la señora Drake guiaba a Sunny al interior del aeropuerto.

—Siempre me han sorprendido esas máquinas muggles —susurró la señora Drake, mirando de reojo los aviones en las pistas —No me explico cómo no se caen. A veces me dan miedo.

Sunny recordó haber leído un libro sobre aviones en el orfanato, los últimos días que estuvo allí. Hally entendía todo lo que leía con una facilidad impresionante, pero en ese momento a Sunny no le llegó a la cabeza nada de lo que su amiga le había explicado acerca de los aviones.

—Hally sabe de aviones —comentó en voz baja —Ojalá estuviera aquí y me lo recordara.

—¿Quién es Hally? —inquirió la señora Drake.

—Una amiga del colegio. Estuvo conmigo en el orfanato.

La señora Drake hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No deberías tener esa clase de amistades —reprochó —Los huérfanos sangre sucia son una verdadera molestia. No sé cómo siguen admitiéndolos en Hogwarts.

Sunny no podía creer lo que oía, pero no se sorprendió. Por alguna razón, había sospechado que la señora Drake era de las brujas que estaban contra de los magos de familias muggles.

—A mí me llaman de esa forma en mi casa —espetó de mal humor —Y no soy una sangre sucia completa. Y Hally no es hija de muggles, ella es...

Pero no pudo decirle quién era Hally, pues entonces una voz potente anunció la salida del vuelo que iba a Belfast y tuvieron qué abordar. Además, estuvo bien que no le dijera nada, porque presentía que si le decía que Hally era una Potter, no le haría ninguna gracia. Al estar en el avión, buscó su asiento y al encontrarlo, de inmediato se dejó caer en él y se enfrascó en sus pensamientos. No quería saber nada de Wendy Drake hasta llegar a Irlanda.

* * *

Un encapuchado caminaba por las calles frías y para él, desconocidas. Estaba en Belfast, la capital de Irlanda del Norte, y esperaba que de un momento a otro salieran ciertas personas por la puerta del lugar que tenía en la acera de enfrente. Era de día y el cambio de horario no le había caído muy bien, pero lo que estaba haciendo era lo que consideraba más prudente, dadas las circunstancias. Sus vacaciones podían esperar.

El lugar de enfrente empezó a bullir de actividad, pues a esas horas comenzaban la mayoría de sus actividades. En menos de media hora, durante la cual no dejó que nadie notara su presencia, el encapuchado vio lo que había estado esperando: una mujer mayor y una niña de unos once años salían a la calle y buscaban con la mirada un taxi. Como a esa hora la calle estaba casi desierta, su conversación era fácilmente captada por el encapuchado.

—Vamos, niña, quita esa cara —decía la mujer —No te traje al fin del mundo. Volverás a Inglaterra más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

—Eso ya lo sé —espetó la niña —Lo que quisiera saber es qué voy a hacer aquí. ¿Tiene algo en mente para entretenerme o sólo me va a tener encerrada sin hacer nada?

—Encerrada tal vez, pero no sin hacer nada —respondió la mujer.

—¿Me va a tener encerrada sólo porque se le da la gana? —soltó la niña con verdadero disgusto —¿Y para qué, si se puede saber?

—Hay una que otra cosa que me gustaría que hicieras. Ahora haz el favor de acercar más tu baúl, que ahí viene un taxi.

En efecto, un taxi se acercaba por la calle y se detuvo ante la seña de la mujer. El conductor se bajó para ayudar a la niña con el baúl, el cual contenía sus pertenencias, y cuando lo tuvo bien sujeto en una rejilla en el techo del vehículo, volvió a su asiento y preguntó amablemente a dónde debía llevarlas. La mujer musitó una dirección, pero no se escuchó pues el taxista arrancó al tiempo que el encapuchado giraba la cabeza en su dirección. Nadie parecía verlo y eso era por algo muy simple. Llevaba puesta una capa invisible que en ese instante se quitó lentamente para no alertar a los muggles que pasaban por allí. Se la guardó bajo el brazo y caminó silenciosamente para perderse en un callejón, sacudiéndose hacia atrás un mechón de cabello castaño y ceniciento. Un par de ojos grises veían a su alrededor con amabilidad y precaución, pensando que aquella tarea era la más extraña que se había impuesto. Se preguntó tristemente qué hubieran dicho sus mejores amigos si hubieran podido verlo y enterarse de lo que estaba haciendo. Lástima que sus mejores amigos, al menos los que habían sido valientes, divertidos y leales, ya hubieran pasado a mejor vida.


	32. Patán a la vista y asesino fugitivo

**Treinta y dos: Patán a la vista y asesino fugitivo.**

Las calles de muchas ciudades en los días cercanos a la Navidad se ven llenas de personas. Personas que van de compras, personas que van a sus casas con los brazos cargados de regalos que darán en los próximos días, personas que se visitan unas a otras... En cada uno de los hogares de los hermanos Weasley el ambiente era festivo, pero distinto al de sus vecinos muggles. Ellos se estaban preparando para la reunión familiar que tendría lugar en La Madriguera y una semana antes de ésta, una noche con frío viento, todos tenían una reunión en casa de Fred y Angelina Weasley, para discutir los últimos detalles. En tanto, Frida y Ángel se distraían en sus respectivas dormitorios, pues ninguno de sus primos había acompañado a sus tíos a la reunión. Mientras Ángel leía con concentración, Frida estaba muy atareada redactando una carta. Aunque la carta sólo ocupaba medio pergamino, no le importó, porque decoró la mitad restante con un sencillo dibujo de Navidad. Al terminar enrolló el pergamino, lo selló con un hechizo que había aprendido el verano pasado y salió de su dormitorio con la carta en la mano, rumbo al dormitorio de su hermano. Llamó a la puerta.

—Pase —dijo la voz de Ángel con timbre distraído.

Frida abrió la puerta, entró a la habitación y la recorrió con la mirada, haciendo un gesto de desaprobación. Ángel siempre había sido un desorganizado y eso se reflejaba en el desorden que reinaba en el cuarto, con ropa, juegos y libros tirados en el suelo, en la cama y hasta encima del armario. Lo único que estaba medianamente decente era el escritorio y todo porque Ángel tenía un espacio para escribir y otro para la jaula de su lechuza negra, que en aquel momento estaba dormida con la cabeza bajo un ala.

—¿Qué quieres? —quiso saber Ángel sin levantar la vista, echado en su cama boca abajo, leyendo el contenido de un largo pergamino.

—¿Podrías prestarme a _Chaos_? —preguntó Frida, viendo a la lechuza de su hermano.

—Tengo que contestar esto —respondió Ángel, agitando el pergamino que leía —Pero como todavía no acabo de leerlo, no hay problema si prometes regresármela pronto.

—Es que no sé cuánto se vaya a tardar en regresar —replicó Frida, dudosa.

Ángel levantó la vista de su lectura y miró a su hermana perspicazmente.

—¿Pues a dónde va tu carta? —quiso saber.

Frida se encogió de hombros y espetó.

—No creo que te interese, son cosas de chicas.

Ángel no preguntó más y volvió su vista al pergamino que leía al tiempo que decía.

—Sabes que puedes usar a _Chaos_ siempre que quieras, pero la necesitaré pronto.

—No, mejor le pediré a Dean que me mande a _Némesis_ —repuso Frida —Para que tengas a _Chaos_ disponible. De todas formas, gracias. Oye¿quién te envió esa novela?

Ángel frunció el entrecejo, como si se hubiera molestado, y se limitó a contestar.

—Rebecca Copperfield.

—¿Quién? —exclamó Frida, incrédula. Rebecca Copperfield era una alumna de su curso, de la casa Hufflepuff, amiga de Scarlett Mitchell. Frida y Gina siempre la habían considerado una chica demasiado seria y tímida, pero lo que no podían negar era su gran intelecto y el hecho de que era la única que podía detener a Mitchell cuando iba a cometer tonterías —¿Es en serio, Ángel?

Ángel asintió y siguió leyendo.

—¿Porqué no me habías contado que estabas tratando a Copperfield? —inquirió Frida.

—Porque es reciente —respondió Ángel, dejando a un lado el pergamino que leía —Cuando hicimos aquel trabajo por parejas para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas el curso pasado. Te sorprendería todo lo que habla cuando entra en confianza. Es divertida.

—¿Aunque sea amiga de Mitchell? —repuso Frida entonces.

—Ella sabe cómo es Mitchell —Ángel sonrió —Una vez bromeó diciendo que si no fuera por ella, Mitchell se caería al lago cada vez que quiere ver de cerca al calamar gigante.

—Entonces... ¿te gusta, Ángel?

El joven lo pensó un rato. Frida lo miraba con atención, esperando su respuesta.

—Creo que sí —contestó Ángel por fin —Ya te lo dije, es divertida. Además de bonita y lista¿qué más podría pedir?

Frida se sentó en el borde de la cama, cerca de su hermano, pues la respuesta que le había dado tenía cierto aire triste.

—¿Y estás saliendo con ella? —preguntó.

Ángel soltó un suspiro y miró el pergamino que había estado leyendo con nostalgia.

—Eso quisiera, pero me temo que no —declaró el muchacho —Cada vez que quiero invitarla a salir, surge algo que me lo impide. La última vez que lo intenté, se apareció Ripley y la invitó al fin de semana en Hogsmeade que tuvimos antes de las vacaciones. Rebecca aceptó ir con él porque la halagó su invitación. No sé qué le ven las chicas a Ripley, ni que fuera la gran cosa.

—¿Ripley? —se extrañó Frida —¿Jack Ripley, de Ravenclaw?

Ángel asintió. Frida se puso de pie de un salto.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Ángel, extrañado.

—Tengo que escribir otra carta —respondió Frida, saliendo de la habitación —Y pedirle a Dean que me preste a _Némesis_ lo más pronto posible. Ese Ripley se pasó de la raya.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Pero Ángel no obtuvo respuesta, pues su gemela salió de su dormitorio como vendaval.

* * *

—¡Qué vendaval! No es buen momento para salir rumbo a Inglaterra.

Penélope Weasley, la viuda de Percy Weasley, estaba alistándose para viajar sola a su país pocos días después. Siempre iba en escoba, partiendo de noche desde un campo en las afueras de Madrid, donde vivía, pero siempre había sido en compañía de su hija. Pero no esta vez, pues a Penny se le habían presentado algunos imprevistos en el Ministerio de Magia español y no saldría de vacaciones hasta dentro de tres días. Tía Penélope y su hija serían hospedadas aquel año por George y Alicia Weasley y estaba previsto que llegaran al día siguiente, pero Penélope había mandado una lechuza diciendo que Penny llegaría después a la reunión familiar debido a su trabajo. La mujer se recogió su largo cabello rizado en una cola de caballo para que no le estorbara durante el trayecto, aseguró su equipaje a la cola de su escoba, le echó un encantamiento desilusionador y agradeció que la noche fuera nublada y que ella fuera bien abrigada. Podría ir por encima de las nubes para no ser vista por los muggles y a la vez evitar una posible tormenta de nieve. Montó en su escoba, dio una fuerte patada al suelo y se elevó enseguida. Atravesó las frías nubes, se coló por encima de ellas y voló horas sin contratiempos.

Por lo cerca que estaba Inglaterra, para el amanecer ya había atravesado la mayor parte del mar y algunas costas francesas, para tener a la vista las costas de su país. Sonrió levemente y se dispuso a echarse a sí misma un encantamiento desilusionador para pasar desapercibida cuando un rayo de luz verde pasó a su derecha, muy cerca de ella. Lo esquivó sin intención, al virar para dirigirse a la casa de su cuñado, pero al ver el rayo se sobresaltó y volteó lo más que se atrevió hacia atrás. Un hombre con una gruesa capa negra, con la cara cubierta por una máscara, volaba a gran velocidad y tenía la varita en alto, bien sujeta en la mano derecha. Cuando el hombre movió de pronto la cabeza a un lado, Penélope creyó ver una especie de mechón de cabello, pero no tuvo tiempo de averiguar de qué color era porque decidió que debía echarse el encantamiento desilusionador. Lo hizo lo más rápido posible y cuando surtió efecto, tomó inmediatamente un camino diferente, para distraer al que la venía siguiendo. No le quedó de otra mas que ir hacia las afueras de Londres en vez de dirigirse a Liverpool, donde vivían George y Alicia. Al irse alejando, volvió la vista y se percató que el individuo de la máscara iba por el camino que ella debió haber seguido, el que llevaba a Liverpool. Se preguntó quién podría ser y porqué la habría atacado de esa forma. Decidió que en cuanto estuviera en Londres, iría directo a casa de otro de sus cuñados para informarle lo sucedido y pedirle ayuda. Iría con su cuñado Ron... y el mejor amigo de éste, Harry Potter.

* * *

Hally ayudó todo lo que pudo a preparar los regalos de Navidad en compañía de sus padres. Habían ido de compras al callejón Diagon y a algunas tiendas muggles en los pasados días y la niña había escogido lo que le pareció mejor para cada uno de sus seres queridos. Miró los regalos en su cama, perfectamente envueltos, y sonrió complacida. Ahí estaba el regalo de Rose, envuelto con papel metálico rojo. A su derecha estaba el regalo de Danielle, que era pequeño y cuyo papel era metálico también, pero de color verde. El regalo de Ryo, de papel azul, tenía cierta forma irregular, al igual que el regalo de Amy, envuelto en papel amarillo brillante. El de Sunny lo había envuelto en papel plateado decorado con flores, pues sabía que a pesar de su carácter le gustaban mucho las plantas (no por nada Herbología era de sus materias favoritas) y estaba segura de que se alegraría mucho al recibir el obsequio. El regalo de Walter, envuelto en papel verde oscuro, estaba junto a uno que tenía un papel plateado decorado con nochebuenas rojas, unas vistosas flores típicas de la temporada que eran muy apreciadas en América en esas fechas. Ése era el regalo para Henry. Y aparte de dos cajas casi idénticas envueltas en papel rojo que eran para sus padres, Hally tenía un regalo más: uno envuelto en papel azul lavanda, para Val. Hacía mucho que no la veía y quería demostrarle con el regalo que no la había olvidado. Esa tarde, unos tres días antes de Navidad, estaba terminando de hacer unas tarjetas cuando escuchó ruidos en la planta baja. Dejó sus lápices de colores y salió de su dormitorio, pensando que tal vez sus padres habían llegado a casa antes de lo previsto. Le habían avisado que tenían una reunión imprevista en el Ministerio y que quizá llegarían tarde.

—¿Papá? —llamó, llegando al recibidor —¿Mamá?

—¿Hally? —le respondió una voz, pero no era su padre ni su madre —¿Eres tú?

La voz venía de la sala, así que Hally entró. Se encontró con Ron Weasley y una mujer de largo cabello rizado que se le hizo familiar. Ambos tenían las túnicas llenas de hollín y por las llamas verdes que ardían en la chimenea, Hally supuso que usaron polvos Flu.

—¿No están tus padres, Hally? —preguntó el señor Ron, mirando alrededor como si esperara que sus amigos salieran de alguna habitación contigua —Necesito hablarles.

—Están en el Ministerio —informó Hally enseguida —Tuvieron una reunión o algo así.

—¡Rayos! —soltó el señor Ron, mirando a la mujer que lo acompañaba —Lo había olvidado, se supone que yo debo estar allá. Penélope¿porqué no vas a casa y te quedas con Luna? Yo iré al Ministerio para ver qué puedo hacer.

¡Claro! Al oír aquel nombre, Hally recordó dónde la había visto. Era tía Penélope, la viuda de Percy Weasley. Asistió a su fiesta de cumpleaños con su hija Penny.

—Hally, disculpa la molestia —dijo el señor Ron, y acto seguido se desapareció.

La niña observó por un instante a Penélope Weasley antes de que ésta considerara prudente retirarse. Sacó una pequeña bolsita de piel de un bolsillo, de la cual extrajo una pizca de polvos brillantes, y se volvió a la chimenea.

—Fue un placer saludarte, Hally —dijo tía Penélope, para acto seguido arrojar los polvos a la chimenea, donde hicieron que las pequeñas llamas verdes crecieran. La mujer se introdujo en la chimenea y gritó —¡Casa de Ronald y Luna Weasley!

Enseguida, se escuchó un estrépito y la mujer desapareció. Hally se preguntó qué nuevo acontecimiento habría pasado para que Penélope Weasley estuviera en Londres. Rose le había dicho que su tía se quedaría con sus tíos George y Alicia en Liverpool, junto con su prima Penny.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —musitó Hally, antes de volver a su dormitorio.

* * *

Sunny estaba pasando unas vacaciones bastante aburridas en Irlanda. La chiquilla no había conocido muchos lugares de aquel país que tenía un clima lo suficientemente templado como para que no nevara mucho en invierno. La señora Drake la ponía a hacer las tareas domésticas, cosa que representaba su única distracción, pero de ahí en fuera debía estar quieta y callada. A Sunny no le quedaba de otra mas que encerrarse en el dormitorio que su abuela materna le había asignado (un diminuto cuarto al final del pasillo del primer piso al que no le entraba luz, pues carecía de ventanas) y se paseaba por el interior como león enjaulado. Hubiera deseado conocer las calles y los lugares de interés de aquel país, sobre todo los museos, pero era imposible. La señora Drake no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, pero dejaba puertas y ventanas tan bien aseguradas que era imposible salir cuando ella no estaba, lo que ponía a Sunny de mal humor. Lo único bueno de todo aquello era que la señora Drake, en una de sus escasas salidas, la había llevado al callejón _Celta_, la calle mágica de Irlanda del Norte, y le había comprado una lechuza como regalo anticipado de Navidad. El ave era de plumaje castaño, con el pecho claro y moteado, y grandes ojos entre castaños y amarillentos. Decidió llamarla _Nutty_, pues su color le recordaba a las nueces, que tanto le gustaban. Con la lechuza a su completa disposición, se dedicó a hacer tarjetas navideñas para todos sus amigos y unos dos días antes de Navidad, las envió con _Nutty_ a la oficina de correos del callejón Celta. Esperaba que el dinero que enviaba junto con las tarjetas fuera suficiente para costear el envío y cerró la única ventana que podía abrir, la de la habitación de la señora Drake, pues sabía que la lechuza se tardaría en volver. Estaba oscureciendo y seguramente se entretendría en el camino de vuelta cazando su cena.

Sin saberlo, alguien en la calle había visto salir a la lechuza y distinguió que se dirigía al callejón Celta. Esa persona, protegida por un largo abrigo muggle negro y un sombrero del mismo color calado en su cabeza, caminó con toda calma hasta un pequeño callejón desierto y sin previo aviso, desapareció. Reapareció a calles de distancia, en el norte de Belfast, a la entrada de un callejón, compuesta por un arco de piedra en cuya parte superior había una cruz celta. La mayoría de la gente pasaba por allí y no le prestaba atención al arco ni a la cruz, como si no pudieran ver esos objetos o tuvieran prisa por llegar al cercano Donegall Square, en el centro de la ciudad. El hombre atravesó el arco y se encontró con una animación y una multitud que desde el exterior no eran visibles. Estaba en el inicio del callejón Celta.

—Veamos qué hallamos —musitó en voz baja, en un tono amable, y comenzó a andar.

El callejón Celta se parecía mucho al callejón Diagon en Londres, pero la diferencia era que aquí, varias de las tiendas tenían la misma cruz celta que el arco de la entrada, indicando que los dueños eran descendientes directos de druidas. De hecho, varias de las cruces celtas en los comercios eran acompañadas por un torque (una especie de collar celta) en su parte superior, hecho de algún metal precioso, para dar a entender que la familia venía de un clan druida muy importante. El hombre del largo abrigo miraba aquellas cruces con indiferencia, pensando que a los magos y brujas irlandeses les importaba mucho el venir de una casta druida. Luego de unos quince minutos, llegó a las puertas de la oficina de correos, que tenían una cruz celta en la parte superior coronadas por un torque de oro. La familia que manejaba el correo debía ser de las más tradicionales y famosas para que el torque fuera dorado, pues ese metal era privilegio de pocos. El hombre entró y no le sorprendió encontrar el lugar lleno. La Navidad estaba cerca y muchos magos tenían intención de mandar regalos y tarjetas a parientes y amigos a los que no podrían ver debido a las fiestas. El hombre caminó cuidadosamente entre las filas de personas hasta llegar a un rincón donde se hallaban las lechuzas que llegaban a depositar algún envío. De inmediato reconoció la lechuza de Sunny y discretamente, se acercó a ella y quitándole despacio un morralito de piel de una pata, sacó el dinero mágico que contenía y lo contó. Acto seguido, miró un cartel cercano donde se indicaban los precios especiales por la temporada y al hacer cuentas rápidamente, el hombre sacó algunos galeones de su bolsillo y los depositó con lo demás en el morralito, atándoselo de nueva cuenta a _Nutty_. La lechuza ululó con aire confuso, pero se quedó en su sitio y el hombre, luego de eso, salió del local. Paseó otro buen rato por el callejón y al pasar por una tienda de cocina mágica se detuvo. Se imaginó que allí podría encontrar algo interesante y a pesar de que el cartel indicaba que pronto cerrarían, entró. El lugar estaba lleno de artefactos y libros de cocina, lo que hacía difícil una elección. Apenas se ponía la mano en un molde encantador en forma de escoba para pastel cuando se veía más allá un libro de recetas de dulces insólitos. El hombre miraba a todas partes sin saber por cuál artículo decidirse, pero en ese momento una voz suave lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Disculpe, señor¿puedo ayudarle en algo? Estamos a punto de cerrar.

El hombre alzó la vista de un libro especializado en galletas y se encontró con una mujer de aspecto joven, de piel blanca, largo cabello negro con unas cuantas canas peinado en una trenza y ojos verdes de un tono muy vivo. Su túnica era verde oscuro y en el cuello portaba un torque de oro adornado con unos cuantos dijes de plata en forma de estrellas. Tal torque sólo era señal de que la mujer era de una familia irlandesa con antepasados druidas notables.

—Sólo estoy mirando —respondió el hombre, un tanto nervioso. No podía negar que la mujer era muy bella, lo que lo intimidaba un poco.

—Pues si necesita ayuda, avíseme. Con su permiso.

La mujer se fue al mostrador y se colocó detrás del mismo, de donde tomó un libro que estaba abierto de par en par y se puso a leer. En ese instante, la campanilla de la puerta sonó, anunciando la entrada de otro cliente. El otro cliente era un hombre de cabello rubio rojizo entrecano, muy alto y de ojos azules. Se dirigió directamente al mostrador.

—Edna¿qué tal? —saludó el hombre con una flamante sonrisa —Espero que ya estés por cerrar la tienda, porque quiero llevar a cenar a tu amiga. A ver si hoy sí acepta.

La mujer, sin quitar la vista del libro, frunció levemente el entrecejo. Miró el torque de oro con dijes dorados en forma de soles que el individuo portaba al cuello con repulsión.

—Señor O'Conell, le agradecería que dejara a mi amiga en paz —dijo la mujer tranquilamente, leyendo su libro —Como verá, tengo un cliente —señaló al hombre del abrigo negro, que en ese instante vagaba por la sección de recetarios —No puedo cerrar.

El señor O'Conell, visiblemente frustrado, le dirigió una mirada de desdén al hombre que se paseaba entre las estanterías y se volvió hacia la mujer del mostrador, quien seguía impasible disfrutando de su lectura. Salió de la tienda con paso rápido, dejando a la mujer y al del abrigo negro a solas en la tienda. Cuando se cerró la puerta tras él, la mujer suspiró notoriamente, dejó su libro y corrió a la puerta de cristal para ver hacia el exterior.

—Parece que se fue —musitó, pasándose una mano por la frente —No sé porqué no deja de venir. Disculpe, señor —se volteó hacia el hombre del abrigo, que había dejado de curiosear un poco para observarla con atención —Sé que esto sonará raro, pero... ¿me acompañaría a casa luego de que cerrara? No sé si se habrá fijado, pero ese hombre es muy desagradable.

El hombre de negro frunció sus castañas cejas y se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo nada mejor qué hacer —contestó. De pronto, recordó —Disculpe¿podría decirme qué me recomendaría para una niña de once años? Me lo encargaron para...

—Déjeme adivinar: un regalo de Navidad —la mujer sonrió —Es lo único que buscan en esta época del año.

La mujer se paró frente a la estantería, recorrió los libros de cocina con la mirada y tras unos segundos, sacó un libro delgado y de pastas verdes.

—Éste estará bien —se lo entregó al hombre —Es de recetas muggles, pero con ingredientes mágicos fáciles de manipular que les dan un sabor genial. ¿Se lo lleva?

El hombre revisó el libro antes de sonreír, lo que causó una grata opinión en la mujer.

—Linda sonrisa —comentó —En fin¿se va a llevar el libro?

El hombre, un tanto sorprendido por el comentario sobre su persona, asintió. La mujer fue al mostrador, hizo su libro a un lado y empezó a envolver el libro para regalo. El hombre se acercó y pudo distinguir el título del libro que la mujer había estado leyendo: _El retrato de Dorian Grey._

—Ésa es una novela muggle —soltó sin querer, con la vista fija en el libro.

—Lo sé —repuso la mujer, extendiéndole el libro ya envuelto —Me gusta mucho la literatura muggle, es sumamente interesante. ¿Podría esperarme afuera mientras cierro?

El hombre asintió y luego de pagar el libro, salió del local. Se colocó en un costado de la puerta y en menos de cinco minutos la mujer estaba afuera, con una capa verde en el brazo, seguida por otra mujer cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha roja. Las dos mujeres susurraron un momento y cada una tomó un camino diferente. Al poco rato la mujer de ojos verdes y su acompañante improvisado empezaron a caminar, notando que varios de los locales que normalmente cerraban a esas horas, por la temporada se mantenían abiertos más tiempo.

—Oí que su nombre era Edna —dijo el hombre de improviso, para iniciar una charla, cuando cruzaban el arco de piedra con la cruz celta hacia la calle muggle —¿Es cierto?

—Sí, me llamo Edna —la mujer sonrió sutilmente —Edna O'Flahertie, para servirle. ¿Se puede saber quién es usted? Me parece ridículo haberle pedido a un completo extraño que me acompañara fuera del callejón Celta. Generalmente cuando se aparece el idiota de O'Conell le lanzo el encantamiento silenciador para que deje de hablar.

El hombre contuvo una carcajada con cierta sorpresa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había sentido ganas de reír, pues su vida no era precisamente un repertorio de buenas experiencias. En últimas fechas, se había sorprendido sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de ciertos niños de once años y el cambio de carácter de determinado _ogro_, pero de ahí en fuera no había sentido el impulso de reír. Se quedó callado, lo que a Edna O'Flahertie le pareció algo extraño.

—Perdón¿dije algo malo? —preguntó.

El hombre se acomodó el sombrero y con su brazo ocultó una vaga sonrisa.

—No, no dijo nada malo. Es que me quedé pensando en otras cosas.

—No ha contestado mi otra pregunta —le hizo notar Edna —¿Quién es usted?

El hombre se quedó callado de nuevo, mientras ambos cruzaban a paso sereno Donegall Square en esos momentos. Edna frunció el entrecejo, tratando de ver bien el rostro de su acompañante. Cuando lo logró, se quedó sin habla y sin previo aviso, al segundo siguiente soltó una exclamación ahogada.

—¡Remus!

El hombre volteó a verla bruscamente, lo que provocó que un soplo particularmente fuerte de aire frío le volara el sombrero, pero eso no le preocupó. Lo que le preocupó fue que los ojos de Edna O'Flahertie, antes verdes, ahora eran de un color azul grisáceo poco común y su cabello se estaba poniendo castaño. Sólo había visto una persona así en toda su vida y la última vez que lo hizo, creyó que su aliento, así como el brillo de su mirada, se había extinguido para siempre.

—¡Heather! —musitó.


	33. Si no arriegas no ganas

**Treinta y tres: _Si no arriesgas no ganas…_**

Edna O'Flahertie abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al oír el nombre por el cual la llamaba su acompañante. Pero lo que no podía evitar era darse cuenta de que había tenido razón al reconocer a aquella persona. Él era la razón por la que había trabajado tanto, por la que había tenido tantos problemas… y la única persona por la que hubiera pasado lo que tuvo que pasar.

—No puedo creerlo… —musitó Remus Lupin, viendo atentamente a Edna O'Flahertie, quien a su vez no le quitaba la vista de encima —¿Heather, de verdad eres tú?

La mujer no podía articular palabra, pero seguía moviéndose. Terminó de cruzar Donegall Square a paso rápido, rompiendo récord de velocidad, hasta llegar frente a una casita de fachada rojiza de dos plantas, con unas cuantas ventanas que tenían macetas en su alfeizar. Justo allí, la imagen de la mujer cambió por completo: su cabello ya no era negro, sino de un castaño brillante y sus ojos, en vez de mostrar un tono verde, ahora eran de un suave azul grisáceo que recordaba al cielo de un día ligeramente nublado. Su figura se hizo más alta y delgada, su nariz más pequeña y su rostro se llenó de pecas. Su cabello, aparte de haber cambiado de color, se había encogido y rizado, dándole un tierno aspecto. Pero lo más asombroso era su rostro, en aquel momento con una expresión entre radiante y temerosa. Sacó unas llaves de un bolsillo de su túnica y se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la casita, y cuando lo logró, se hizo a un lado.

—Pasa —le indicó a su acompañante —Supongo que querrás una explicación.

El profesor Lupin asintió vehementemente y entró a la vivienda. Era sencilla de sobra, con apenas los muebles básicos. Del recibidor salía un estrecho y corto pasillo que llevaba al fondo del lugar y a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. A la izquierda se encontraba la sala y a la derecha, una puerta de madera cerrada. La mujer dejó su capa en un perchero, con un gesto le indicó a su visitante que la imitara y que la siguiera a la sala. El profesor Lupin así lo hizo y cuando la mujer le indicó sentarse en un sillón café rojizo, la obedeció sin titubear.

—Primeramente, Remus —comenzó la mujer, sentándose frente a él —quisiera saber cómo has estado. Supongo que la pasas mejor de lo que te ves.

—De hecho, la paso igual o peor de como me veo —confesó tranquilamente el profesor Lupin, con una mirada triste —Estuviste lejos mucho tiempo, Heather. No sé si sepas todo lo que ha pasado en Inglaterra.

—Algunas cosas –comentó la mujer, a quien el profesor seguía llamando Heather como si la conociera de toda la vida —Pero no todas. Me ha pasado tanto…

La mujer soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, pero se las secó enseguida con una mano.

—Quizá serviría de algo que me lo contaras —le hizo ver el profesor Lupin.

La mujer miró directamente a los ojos al profesor por unos instantes y luego, le retiró la vista y negó con la cabeza.

—No hace falta que pregunte¿verdad? Siempre fuiste muy transparente. En ti veo que lo que oí es verdad. ¡No puedo creerlo, Lily¡La quería tanto…¡Y James¡Y Sirius!

La mujer empezó a llorar otra vez, pero en esta ocasión no hizo mucho por contener las lágrimas. El profesor Lupin, al notarlo, se buscó en los bolsillos de su abrigo hasta que sacó un pañuelo rojo a cuadros y se lo extendió. La mujer lo tomó y sonrió nerviosamente.

—Gracias —musitó, limpiándose el rostro. Luego se le quedó viendo al pañuelo y comentó —Es bonito¿dónde lo compraste?

—Me lo regaló la señora Potter —respondió el profesor Lupin —Hace unos años, en Navidad. Siempre la paso con los Potter, aunque sea un rato.

—¿Potter? —se extrañó la mujer —Entonces¿Lily y James tuvieron hijos?

—Sí, tuvieron uno. Somos amigos, nos llevamos bien. Se parece mucho a James, pero tiene los ojos de Lily. Cualquiera que lo ve y conoció a sus padres lo dice.

La mujer logró sonreír un poco, cosa que el profesor Lupin agradeció internamente. Se habían desviado del tema y esperaba que lo retomaran pronto.

—Para no saber nada del hijo de tu mejor amiga, me imagino que has de haberte ido al fin del mundo —repuso el profesor Lupin con seriedad —No hay nadie en el mundo mágico que no conozca el nombre de Harry.

—¿Quieres decir que el hijo de Lily… es Harry Potter? —se asombró la mujer.

El profesor Lupin asintió. La mujer soltó un suspiro.

—Magnolia me lo dijo, juraba que los padres de ese chico eran nuestros amigos, pero no quise creerle —musitó, mirando el pañuelo que el profesor Lupin le había prestado —¡Ojalá me hubiera quedado en Inglaterra! Quizá hubiera podido ayudar en algo.

—No hubieras podido hacer nada —repuso tajantemente el profesor Lupin con firmeza —De hecho, me alegra que te hayas ido, porque así lograste salvarte. Pero lo que nunca entendí fue porqué…

—¿Porqué me fui? —completó la mujer. El profesor asintió y ella volvió a suspirar —No fue fácil, Remus, en medio de todo aquel caos. Como ya dije, a veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor que me hubiera quedado en Inglaterra en lugar de huir como cobarde…

—Tú no eres cobarde —alegó el profesor.

—Sí, claro —respondió la mujer con sarcasmo —El hecho de que haya estado en Gryffindor no quiere decir que haya sido valiente como ustedes. Y cuando escuché lo que hizo Peter me indigné mucho. Incluso llegué a pensar que al salir del país, me porté exactamente como él.

El profesor se puso de pie de un salto y con una firmeza rara en él, soltó.

—¡Nunca digas eso de nuevo, Heather, ni en broma¿Qué diría Lily si te oyera?

La mujer se sorprendió bastante al ver al profesor en aquel estado, pero sus palabras habían dado en el blanco. La mujer recordó su juventud, sus días de estudiante y sus amigos y aunque esos tiempos habían pasado, la habían convertido en lo que era ahora.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el profesor Lupin, sentándose otra vez —No sé en qué estaba pensando. Heather¿porqué no me explicas mejor porqué te fuiste de esa forma? Me preocupé mucho cuando desapareciste así, sin avisar. Bueno, en realidad todos nos preocupamos —agregó enseguida, un tanto nervioso.

La mujer sonrió tímidamente, y se decidió a contestar.

—Mi clan me pidió regresar —comenzó —Y sabes perfectamente lo que pasa cuando un clan irlandés te pide que cumplas con un mandato suyo. No puedes rebelarte sin pensar en las consecuencias.

El profesor Lupin asintió, tratando de recordar con detenimiento a la familia de la mujer. El clan mágico O'Campbell era de los más antiguos y dominantes de Irlanda del Norte, y si uno de sus miembros se atrevía a desafiarlo, no salía bien librado.

—Pensé que me llamaban porque había surgido algo importante, por lo que decidí venir sin avisar, imaginando que podría volver pronto a Inglaterra —continuó la mujer —Pero me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando mis padres y hermanos me exigieron que dejara a mis amigos sangre sucia y me uniera a su Señor Tenebroso. Por supuesto, me negué. ¿Cómo pudieron creer que traicionaría a mis amigos por una causa tan estúpida? No sé qué les pasó por la cabeza cuando me pidieron semejante cosa.

—¿Y después? —quiso saber el profesor Lupin —¿Porqué simplemente no volviste?

Heather sonrió de forma extraña, entre triste e irónica.

—Porque me conocían lo suficiente como para saber cómo amenazarme. Me dijeron que si mis amigos llegaban a saber que los O'Campbell eran mortífagos, los buscarían y los matarían a todos. Sólo Voldemort sabía su doble vida, así que me había metido en problemas. No podía volver y arriesgarlos a todos ustedes, así que lo único que me quedó por hacer fue escapar.

El profesor Lupin dejó que hubiera una larga pausa antes de hablar.

—Pero pudiste volver disfrazada. Se te da muy bien.

La mujer asintió pesadamente.

—No creas que no lo pensé, pero era difícil. Mi familia sabía que era metamorfomaga y supuse que si a la Orden le llegaba algún soplo sobre su relación con Voldemort, creerían que yo había ido con ellos transformada y los hubieran matado.

—Hace un momento mencionaste a Magnolia —recordó el profesor —¿Sigue viva, verdad¿Sabes dónde está?

—Lo último que supe de ella es que estaba en su país, por asuntos de familia. Y la última carta que me escribió dice que pasaría a Londres por algo personal, aunque no me dijo qué asunto era. Eso fue hace unos tres meses. No nos vemos en persona con frecuencia y la última vez, llegó a mi casa contándome lo que supo de Sirius —la mujer soltó un par de lágrimas, pero enseguida se las secó con el pañuelo —Estaba deshecha.

—Me lo imagino —comentó el profesor Lupin, melancólico —Magnolia siempre fue muy sensible. Sirius bromeaba diciendo que ella lloraba por los dos cada vez que hacía falta.

Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que el profesor Lupin recordó algo que hasta el momento había pasado un poco por alto.

—Dime una cosa¿qué fue todo ese numerito de Edna O'Flahertie? Creí que no te gustaba usar tu habilidad metamórfica para tu beneficio.

—¡Ah, eso! Resulta que el tipo aquel, O'Conell, va al local cada vez que puede para invitarme a salir, pero para no recibirlo, Edna me permite transformarme en ella y hacerle creer que no ando por allí. Así, el hombre termina por aburrirse y se va.

—¿Y tienes familia? Me refiero a… esposo e hijos —quiso saber el profesor, con timidez.

La mujer negó lentamente con la cabeza, con semblante triste.

—Perdí esa oportunidad al irme de Inglaterra —dijo ella simplemente —Y luego de eso, ya no quise buscar otra.

El profesor quiso preguntarle a qué se refería cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Heather O'Campbell frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Quién será a esta hora? —se preguntó en voz alta, yendo al pasillo del recibidor —No creo que sea Edna, se fue a su casa por el lado opuesto del Callejón Celta.

Llegó a la puerta y la abrió normalmente, sólo para encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa. El hombre de cabello rubio rojizo entrecano y ojos azules que había llegado al local de repostería mágica hacía menos de una hora estaba ahí de pie, sonriendo con cierta presunción.

—Sabía que en cuanto Edna cerrara, vendrías a casa —dijo el hombre —¿Puedo pasar?

—No, O'Conell, no puedes —replicó la mujer con enfado —¿Cómo supiste dónde vivo?

—Fácil —reconoció O'Conell, encogiéndose de hombros —Sólo indagué un poco en la oficina de mi padre. Lo raro es que te tienen como desaparecida, Heather O'Campbell.

Heather frunció el entrecejo, pero en realidad la información para ella no era nueva. Al haber estado escondiéndose de su familia, para que no cumpliera su amenaza, nadie en Irlanda la había vuelto a ver con su aspecto normal. Generalmente se aprovechaba de su condición de metamorfomaga para cambiar de apariencia y que no la reconocieran. Pero lo que sí le resultaba extraño fue que O'Conell supiera su verdadera identidad.

—¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? —quiso saber Heather, con cierta actitud desafiante —¿Vas a chantajearme con eso? Porque a estas alturas no me importa que el Ministerio irlandés sepa que estoy viva. Ya pasaron los tiempos de Voldemort.

O'Conell soltó un escalofrío involuntario al escuchar ese nombre, pero no dijo nada. A Heather le pareció raro, ya que los magos irlandeses no solían asustarse al oír el nombre de Voldemort tanto como los ingleses. Pero recordó que Edna O'Flahertie le contó que O'Conell se había criado en Inglaterra unos años, precisamente cuando Voldemort estaba en su apogeo, y por eso seguramente le tenía cierto miedo y rencor.

—Pues sí, eso mismo pienso hacer —reconoció O'Conell con cinismo —¿Sabe tu clan que estás en Irlanda? Creo que me agradecerían mucho que les informara de tu paradero. Hay un tal David O'Campbell que no ha dejado de buscarte.

Heather no pudo ocultar un gesto de temor.

—¿David? —musitó, incrédula.

—Precisamente —continuó O'Conell —Sabes quién es y yo lo sé, así que tú escoges: tu libertad o la furia de tu clan.

—Una vez me amenazaron y por cobardía, perdí a quien más amo —resupo Heather con firmeza —No voy a cometer ese error otra vez. Dile a David si quieres, no me importa. No tengo nada qué perder.

O'Conell se puso realmente furioso y se metió la mano al bolsillo dispuesto a sacar su varita, pero en eso pasó una familia muggle y tuvo qué contenerse. Ese instante fue aprovechado por Heather para cerrarle la puerta en la cara, lo cual lo puso de peor humor todavía. Se marchó con paso decidido, mientras que en el interior de su casa, Heather se enfrentaba con la mirada amable, pero penetrante, del profesor Lupin.

—¿Qué haces ahí, Remus? —inquirió Heather, nerviosa —Me asustaste.

—Escuché todo —contestó el profesor Lupin —¿David O'Campbell no es tu hermano?

Heather asintió.

—¿Y qué quisiste decir con eso de que por miedo, perdiste a quien más amas?

Heather se sonrojó, bajó la mirada y respiró hondo. Aquello no iba bien. Se sentía como cuando era estudiante de Hogwarts y se vio con toda claridad más joven, en compañía de sus mejores amigas, riéndose de las bromas que se contaban y menospreciando a los alborotadores del colegio, al menos por un tiempo. Se recordó a sí misma junto a una pelirroja de brillantes ojos verdes y una chica más, rubia y de misteriosos ojos violetas, y con eso recordó lo que había sentido en esa época por cierta persona. Algo que hacía mucho creía haber olvidado.

—Pasó hace mucho tiempo —argumentó —No vale la pena recordarlo.

El profesor Lupin se acercó a su vieja amiga con algo en la mano. Heather vio que era un trozo de pergamino y frunció el entrecejo, confundida.

—Si necesitas algo, búscame —le dijo el profesor, tomando su abrigo del perchero —Ahora discúlpame, pero debo irme. Estoy en Irlanda de parte de alguien más y tengo que enviarle un informe. Con tu permiso.

Heather se hizo a un lado, dejando libre la puerta, y el profesor salió y se marchó. Al cerrar la puerta tras sí, el profesor soltó un suspiro.

—Ojalá fuera yo a quien más amaste, Heather —susurró, antes de empezar a caminar por la estrecha y silenciosa calle.

Heather, desde una ventana de su sala, vio partir a su amigo y soltó un suspiro.

—Ojalá supieras, Remus… —musitó, antes de retirarse a dormir.

En toda la noche, Heather O'Campbell no soltó el pergamino que Remus Lupin le dio.

* * *

La mañana de Navidad fue inusualmente nublada en Irlanda del Norte. Todos sus habitantes salían a la calle bien abrigados, si es que salían a esas horas. Una mujer envuelta en una capa lavanda, con la cara cubierta, llegó hasta la puerta de la casa de Heather O'Campbell y tocó cinco veces, con cierto ritmo. La puerta tardó diez minutos en abrirse y cuando lo hizo, la encapuchada se sorprendió de encontrar a Heather despeinada, con los ojos entrecerrados y con una bata roja puesta sobre una pijama rosa de dos piezas.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Heather, con una mano en los ojos, desperezándose.

—Olvidaste recogerme —reclamó la mujer de la capa lavanda, quitándose la capucha.

Heather, al quitarse la mano de los ojos y verle la cara, soltó una exclamación.

—¡Magnolia! —se apartó de la puerta y le cedió el paso a la mujer —¡Lo siento, en serio! Lo olvidé por completo.

La mujer de la capa lavanda negó en silencio, resignada, y se internó en la sala, para acabar sentándose en un sofá y bajándose la capucha. La mujer tenía un rostro angelical, de piel clara y ondulado y rubio cabello coronando su cabeza y unos ojos violetas de misterioso e intenso brillo, medio ocultos por unos anteojos ovalados. Cualquier hombre que la viera podría prendarse de ella y la mujer lo sabía, pero para ella no existiría otro hombre al cual amar. El único que había existido se había ido para siempre.

—¿Porqué te olvidaste de mí, eh? —quiso saber Magnolia, mirando a su amiga con atención. Notaba en ella algo inusual —Te esperé horas en el aeropuerto muggle. No es normal que se te olvide lo que tienes que hacer. Mucho menos andar tan tarde en pijama.

—¿Pues qué hora es? —preguntó Heather, extrañada.

—Casi mediodía. Heather¿qué te pasa? Te ves… diferente.

—Volví a ver a Remus —musitó Heather con nostalgia —Y sabes lo que eso significa.

—Claro que lo sé —Magnolia frunció el entrecejo, sabiendo perfectamente de lo que su amiga estaba hablando —Y conociéndote, no me sorprende. Yo tampoco dejé de querer a mi chico aunque todos lo creían un asesino —Magnolia se detuvo y suspiró tristemente.

Heather miró a su amiga un tanto extrañada al oírla suspirar de esa forma, pero entonces recordó su historia de amor y se disculpó apresuradamente.

—¡Ay, Magnolia, lo siento! No debería pensar en eso cuando tú… Bueno, después de lo que pasó con Sirius…

—No importa —aseguró Magnolia, seria —Por cierto¿le hablaste de… de Jimmy?

—Claro que no —se ofendió Heather —Porque pensaba más en qué decirle para que se fuera y se olvidara de mí. No valía la pena que me ilusionara.

—Heather, si tienes una oportunidad para ser feliz, no la dejes ir —calló Magnolia de pronto, con determinación —Yo no lo hice, ni tampoco Lily. ¿Qué diría si viera que una de las Floras no le hace honor a su juramento?

—Eso es cosa de chicas —repuso Heather —Y nosotras ya no somos chicas.

—No somos tan viejas —riñó Magnolia —Además, nunca se es muy vieja para vivir. Sobre todo si se trata de vivir algo que una vez te fue negado.

Heather sonrió débilmente, sabiendo que Magnolia tenía razón. Magnolia Ferguson era un ejemplo vivo del sentido común escocés, justo y práctico, y había que admitir que siempre fue la más tranquila de las Floras, el trío de amigas que formaban ella, Heather O'Campbell y Lily Evans por tener las tres por nombre el de una flor. Las amigas frecuentemente discutían con James Potter y sus mejores amigos en el colegio, pero para séptimo curso, cuando Lily y James empezaron a salir, a Heather le sorprendió que su serena amiga Magnolia aceptara salir con Sirius Black, que era más tremendo de James Potter, si es que eso era posible. Sus amigas sabían que ella estaba enamorada de alguien a quien Potter y Black conocían y trataron de ayudarle a conquistar al chico de sus sueños, pero no hubo oportunidad. La verdad era que Lily y Magnolia habían aceptado salir con James y Sirius por ella, pero acabaron amando a aquel par de revoltosos y sonrientes chicos como a ninguna otra persona en sus vidas¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Y la chica a la que querían ayudar, al final, se había quedado sola. Pero al menos, como decía Magnolia, ahora tenía otra oportunidad, la que no tuvieron las otras dos Floras: una había muerto asesinada y la otra, fue separada del amor de su vida bruscamente y cuando pudo volver a verlo ya era muy tarde, pues había muerto. A Heather le quedaba claro porqué Magnolia quería que ella no desperdiciara la ocasión, y no la culpaba en absoluto. Magnolia quería que ella fuera feliz porque ella misma ya no podía serlo con Sirius Black.

—Tal vez tengas razón, Magnolia —dijo Heather al cabo de unos minutos en silencio —Tal vez deba ceder y decírselo. Después de todo¿qué puedo perder a estas alturas?

—¡Así habla una Flora!—soltó Magnolia con un entusiasmo que hacía mucho que no demostraba —¿Sabes dónde encontrarlo?

Heather asintió con una sonrisa radiante, una que hacía mucho que Magnolia no veía.

—Me cambiaré y podré ir hoy mismo —dijo, abandonando la sala —No quiero que luego me entre el pánico.

Mientras su amiga subía a su dormitorio, Magnolia se quedó sumamente pensativa. La alegraba que Heather pudiera por fin ser feliz, pero a ella eso sólo le traía malos recuerdos. Aún tenía fresco en la memoria el momento en el que, celebrando con Sirius la noche de Halloween y su primer aniversario de bodas, éste decidió ir a visitar a James y asegurarse de que su amigo del alma y su familia seguían resguardados por Peter Pettigrew. Al recordar a Peter, Magnolia sintió una furia enorme, muy similar a la que había sentido Sirius al saber que uno de sus amigos era un traidor. Magnolia recordó el fugaz y último beso que Sirius le había dado antes de ir a la casa en ruinas de los Potter y saber los hechos, antes de ser acusado por la muerte de su mejor amigo y su esposa, de ser enviado a Azkaban y de tener que escaparse de allí años después para salvar a su ahijado y limpiar su nombre. Y sobre todo, aquel beso le recordaba una y otra vez que no pudo verlo antes de morir en un enfrentamiento contra los mortífagos, en el Ministerio de Magia, y decirle algo que iba a confesarle la nefasta noche en que él fue injustamente inculpado. Una sorpresa de aniversario que Sirius hubiera querido saber.

Heather regresó diez minutos después, llevando un abrigo muggle rojo y largo, de aspecto elegante, sobre un vestido del mismo color. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes rojos con unos botones negros de adorno y en la cabeza, sobre su castaño y rizado cabello, lucía un gorro negro de terciopelo. Se veía sumamente distinguida, cosa que Magnolia no dejó de notar, mirándola de arriba abajo con una sonrisa.

—Rojo —comentó, pensativa —Se nota que estás contenta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te vestías de tu color favorito.

Heather sonrió nerviosamente y miró a su amiga directo a los ojos.

—¿Crees que aún esté a tiempo? —preguntó.

Magnolia se le acercó, la tomó de un brazo y la encaminó a la puerta.

—Ahora o nunca —le respondió, dándole en la puerta una bufanda negra que estaba en el perchero de días atrás —Acuérdate de lo que decía Lily.

Heather sonrió, salió de su casa y caminó con prisa hacia Donegall Square, pensando en lo que solía decir su querida amiga Lily en ocasiones como aquella.

—_Si no arriesgas, no ganas. Y si no ganas, luego no tienes nada para volver a arriesgar._


	34. Tregua

**Treinta y cuatro: Tregua.**

La mañana de Navidad amaneció con un cielo despejado en Inglaterra. Hally se despertó temprano, y todo porque escuchó unos pasos titubeantes en su habitación. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un ser al que sólo había visto en algunos libros que Val le había prestado hace años: un elfo doméstico.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó, tallándose los ojos para acabar de despertar.

—Disculpe la señorita —dijo de inmediato el pequeño elfo, haciendo una reverencia tan pronunciada que rozó el suelo con sus puntiagudas orejas —Dobby no quería despertarla.

—¿Quién? —Hally tomó sus anteojos de la mesita de noche a su derecha y se los puso con cuidado —Disculpa, pero no sabía que hubiera un elfo doméstico en la casa.

—Es porque cuando usted estuvo aquí, la señora Potter le pidió a Dobby ir a trabajar con los señores Fred y George Weasley —explicó el elfo, apenado, ordenando el contenido del baúl escolar de Hally —No quería que la señorita se acostumbrara a la servidumbre.

—¿Te llamas Dobby? —quiso saber Hally, quitándose las cobijas de encima —Creo que he oído a papá hablar de ti. Son amigos¿verdad?

—El señor Harry Potter hizo mucho por Dobby —aseguró el elfo, con una sonrisa —Y ahora Dobby está orgulloso de servirle.

Hally se dedicó a mirar detenidamente al elfo, mientras éste iba y venía de un lado a otro en la habitación, limpiando. Era pequeño, de orejas puntiagudas, pies y manos grandes y delgadas y unos enormes ojos verdes y redondos. Vestía la combinación de ropa más disparatada que la niña había visto, pues el elfo llevaba puesto un suéter rojo oscuro con un par de hoyos en las mangas, por lo viejo que estaba, un short de fútbol para niño color verde chillón, un sombrero de punta amarillo con una esfera navideña colgando en lo alto y un par de calcetines que no hacían juego: uno era color negro y el otro, morado. A pesar de eso, las prendas se veían en perfecto estado. Hally desvió la vista de Dobby para fijarla en un montón de paquetes envueltos en papel brillante que se hallaban al pie de su cama y sonrió con entusiasmo.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó, tan fuerte que Dobby dio un respingo y dejó caer al suelo un montoncito de ropa sucia —¡Nunca había recibido tantos regalos!

Comenzó a abrirlos de inmediato, al tiempo que Dobby salía del dormitorio a toda prisa con la ropa sucia (se veía como si temiera que Hally lo asustara otra vez), encontrándose con todo tipo de cosas. Val le enviaba una caja de Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores junto con una lata de galletas de canela, las cuales decidió probar luego. Conociendo cómo cocinaba Val, seguramente algo le había salido mal. Danielle le enviaba un hermoso collar de plata, con un dije en forma de rayo, y un anillo que hacía juego. En la tarjeta que anexó, le contó que a sus amigos les había enviado algo similar, para identificarse como miembros de la Orden del Rayo. Henry le enviaba un libro titulado _Costumbres navideñas de México_ y una tarjeta en la que, según él, se celebraba una posada (una fiesta mexicana pre-navideña). Rose se las arregló para mandarle el ejemplar de diciembre de la revista de su madre, _El Quisquilloso_, una especie de cuerda color carne (que en la tarjeta adjunta explicaba que era una oreja extensible, invento de sus tíos Fred y George) y un modelo a escala de una Saeta de Fuego 2.0 que volaba de verdad. Amy le enviaba un pañuelo rojo con orillas doradas y sus iniciales bordadas en color amarillo oro, acompañadas de un rayo del mismo color. Ryo le regaló una caja de galletas mágicas de la fortuna, advirtiéndole que cuando las abriera, tuviera cuidado con lo que pudiera salir. Walter se disculpaba por no darle un regalo mágico, pero esperaba que le gustara lo que le enviaba: una lechuza de peluche que era casi idéntica a _Snowlight_. Sunny le mandaba un hermoso dibujo de un paisaje nevado, el cual mostraba un bosque de pinos cubierto de nieve que en el centro, tenía un enorme y brillante árbol de Navidad. Se disculpaba por no haberle enviado otra cosa, pero mencionaba algo de que su abuela no la había llevado a muchos lugares. Encontró un par de paquetes más, por lo que se decidió a abrirlos: el primero era de su madre, y era una especie de libreta, pero muy pequeña, delgada y encuadernada en color café. Por el momento la dejó a un lado, sin saber de qué se trataba. El último paquete era de parte de su padre. Lo tomó y empezaba a desatarlo cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta.

—El desayuno está listo —dijo la señora Potter al otro lado de la puerta —No tardes.

—¡Sí, mamá! —respondió Hally, siguiendo con su tarea de desenvolver el regalo de su padre.

Lo que encontró fue una especie de tela plateada, cuidadosamente doblada, y encima de ésta, un pergamino viejo enrollado y atado con una cinta roja. Hally tomó el pergamino, lo dejó junto con la libreta marrón y extendió la tela. La examinó de cerca, le dio vuelta y hasta que vio que no era sólo una tela, sino una capa, se emocionó bastante, pues la reconoció enseguida. Era una capa de invisibilidad y según había leído, eran muy raras. Tenía una nota adherida con alfileres y la niña la alcanzó y la leyó.

_Querida Hally:_

_Espero que te guste lo que te estoy dando. A mí estas cosas me sirvieron mucho cuando estuve en el colegio y espero que a ti también. Cuando desenrolles el pergamino, dale un golpecito con la varita y di _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas _y verás lo que pasa. Puedes preguntarme cualquier duda sobre el pergamino, pero que sea un secreto entre tú y yo, al menos por el momento, pues pienso que a tu madre al principio no le va a agradar la idea._

_Con cariño:_

_Tu padre._

Hally frunció el entrecejo, pero decidió que vería lo del pergamino después. Se levantó de la cama, se cambió de ropa y salió del dormitorio, echándole una leve mirada al techo encantado. Aquel día lucía azul y despejado. Bajó las escaleras, se encaminó al comedor y al pasar junto a la sala, se quedó pasmada con lo que vio. Su padre estaba inclinado sobre la chimenea, pero eso no era lo sorprendente. Lo sorprendente era que en la chimenea encendida, en medio de las llamas, estaba la cabeza de Ron Weasley, como si nada, hablando animadamente.

—Entonces¿eso fue lo que lograron sacarle? —le preguntó el señor Potter a su amigo, con gesto de preocupación. Al verlo asentir, suspiró con resignación —¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

—Sí, y alégrate de que al menos le hayamos sacado algo —replicaba el padre de Rose, con el entrecejo fruncido —Así, al Ministerio ya no le quedan dudas de que Anom es inocente. Ahora lo único que tenemos que averiguar es la relación entre el tipo y el asesino suelto.

El señor Potter asintió, y en eso notó que su hija estaba en la entrada de la habitación.

—Entonces nos veremos esta noche —le dijo al señor Ron, en señal de despedida.

Luego de asentir al tiempo que sonreía, la cabeza del señor Ron desapareció.

—Hola, hija —saludó el señor Potter —¿Dormiste bien?

—Claro que sí —Hally sonrió, abandonando la sala junto con su padre —¿Qué le decías al señor Weasley de esta noche?

—Ron nos invitó a la reunión navideña de los Weasley —explicó el señor Potter, entrando al comedor con la niña —Le dije que iríamos con gusto.

Hally sonrió ampliamente, pues eso le daría la oportunidad de saludar a Rose. La señora Potter salió entonces de la cocina, llevando generosas porciones de _hot cakes _en dos platos. Los puso ante su marido y su hija y se sentó a su silla, donde ya había un plato servido.

—Hally¿te gustaron los regalos que recibiste? —le preguntó su madre al cabo de unos minutos en los que sólo habían estado comiendo.

—Sí, mucho —asintió Hally —Mamá¿puedo preguntarte algo del regalo que me diste?

—Claro —respondió la señora Potter con una sonrisa.

Terminaron el desayuno en calma y cuando los señores Potter estaban a punto de sentarse a la sala, a descansar frente a la chimenea un rato, sonó que llamaban a la puerta trasera, lo que en sí era una cosa rara. Por el pasillo se vio una sombra pequeña yendo hacia esa puerta, pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando el señor Potter le gritó.

—¡Primero ve si es un mago, Dobby, por favor!

—Claro que sí, señor —respondió el elfo, continuando con su camino. Los Potter se sentaron en los sillones y cada uno estaba ocupándose en algo distinto (el señor Potter escribía en un pergamino, su esposa leía y Hally jugaba con la escoba miniatura que Rose le había regalado) cuando el elfo volvió con una expresión extraña, como si hubiera visto un horrible fantasma

—Señor, lo buscan. Dice ser el señor Malfoy, señor.

El señor Potter soltó su pluma y bruscamente se puso de pie. La señora Potter dejó su libro y miró al elfo como si creyera que bromeaba. En cambio, Hally frunció el entrecejo, confundida. Según Danielle, el señor Malfoy no soportaba a los Potter ni a los Weasley¿qué querría?

—¿Dijo qué quiere? —preguntó la señora Potter de mal humor.

—Dice que quiere pedir permiso para hablar con la señorita Hally, señora —respondió Dobby, titubeante —Necesita saber de su hermana, señora.

—¿Su hermana? —el señor Potter se sorprendió —Según sabía, Malfoy era hijo único.

—Dobby¿cómo es? —quiso saber Hally.

—Es un joven rubio, señorita —respondió el elfo —De ojos grises. Lo acompaña otro joven rubio, pero de ojos azules.

Hally se quedó pensativa hasta que su cara se iluminó con una idea.

—Hazlo pasar —ordenó —Ya sé quién es.

El elfo dudó, pero al ser Hally pariente directo de sus actuales amos, no podía desobedecer. Salió de la habitación, donde Hally se volvió hacia sus padres.

—No es el padre de Danielle —les aseguró —Es su hermano, Patrick. Debe venir con el amigo con el que se fue de vacaciones.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió el señor Potter.

Hally asintió a la vez que el elfo volvía, seguido por dos jóvenes rubios, uno de cabello más claro que otro y con los ojos de distinto color: el que tenía el cabello rubio de un tono cenizo era el de ojos azules y el otro, era el de ojos grises. Al verlos, Hally supo que no se equivocó: eran Patrick Malfoy y su amigo William Bluepool.

—Buenos días —saludó William —Soy William Bluepool —miró al señor Potter —Seguro me recuerda del primer partido de quidditch de la temporada, en Hogwarts.

El señor Potter lo observó con atención, para luego asentir.

—Soy Patrick Malfoy —se presentó Patrick, un tanto tímido —Quisiera hablar un momento con Hally, si me permiten.

Los señores Potter si miraron un momento, pero luego asintieron y abandonaron la sala. Hally les hizo una seña a los dos muchachos para que se sentaran y ellos obedecieron.

—Danny me dijo que eres una buena amiga suya —comenzó Patrick, sin rodeos —Así que quiero preguntarte si has sabido de ella, Hally. Iría a la casa de mi familia aquí, en Londres, y la vería, pero mis padres... Bueno, digamos que están molestos conmigo.

—¿Cómo definirías _molestos_? —quiso saber Hally.

—Digamos que no quieren verme ni en pintura —respondió Patrick escuetamente.

Hally asintió suavemente, en señal de comprensión.

—Me llegó un regalo suyo esta mañana —contó la niña con tranquilidad —Y la tarjeta decía que esperaba que a ti te hubiera llegado el regalo que te compró. Mandó a _Wilfred_ con él, y esperaba que no se cansara mucho.

Patrick sonrió con melancolía.

—El regalo me llegó —aseguró el muchacho —_Wilfred_ está ahora descansando en casa de Will, porque es viejo y el viaje lo fatigó mucho. Pero quisiera ahora que recibiera mi regalo. No me atrevo a enviárselo porque si mis padres lo descubren, no querrán que lo tenga.

Hally se quedó pensativa, pero en realidad ella no le veía solución al asunto. Si Patrick le quería pedir a ella que llevara el regalo, se había equivocado bastante: si a él los Malfoy no querían verlo y era su hijo, mucho menos a ella, que era una Potter. En eso sonó el timbre de la puerta principal, por lo que la silueta pequeña de Dobby salió disparada a abrir.

—¡Primero ve quién es, Dobby! —pidió Hally, siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre.

—Sí, señorita —respondió Dobby y prosiguió su camino.

—Yo no puedo llevarle tu regalo —le dijo Hally a Patrick por fin —Me recibirían peor que a ti.

—En realidad no iba a pedirte eso —replicó Patrick con suavidad —Sino que pensaba preguntarte si no tendrías a la mano alguna lechuza que Danny no conozca. Para que mis padres no sospechen nada.

Hally se quedó pensativa de nuevo cuando Dobby apareció en la sala, seguido por dos jóvenes de cabello rojo encendido.

—Los jóvenes quieren ver a su madre, Hally Potter —anunció Dobby —¿Los guío al estudio?

Hally vio quiénes eran y se puso de pie.

—No, yo voy a avisarles. Tú puedes seguir con lo tuyo.

Dobby asintió y desapareció. Las personas recién llegadas se sorprendieron un poco al ver a los visitantes, pero se controlaron y entrando con paso decidido a la sala, tomando asiento al tiempo que Hally abandonaba la estancia y se dirigía a las escaleras. Los cuatro que se quedaron en la sala se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decirse.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí? —inquirió Ángel Weasley en tono brusco.

Patrick se encogió de hombros.

—Vine a preguntarle a Hally sobre mi hermana —respondió.

—¿Ustedes a qué vinieron? —preguntó William con amabilidad.

—Mamá y tía Angelina nos lo pidieron —declaró John Weasley tranquilamente —Tienen un recado para la señora Potter.

Los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Mientras Ángel y John se quedaban en sus asientos, Patrick se puso de pie y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, con impaciencia. Tanto rato estuvo así que Ángel, con el entrecejo fruncido, espetó.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso, Malfoy? Desesperas.

Patrick lo ignoró, mientras que William se dirigió a Ángel.

—Mejor no le hables así ahora. Tiene muchos problemas.

—¿Como cuáles? —se extrañó John.

William volteó a ver a Patrick, que se había alejado de ellos como para no seguir molestando a Ángel, y se decidió a hablar.

—Patrick se salió de su casa estas vacaciones —comenzó —Se está quedando conmigo. Mi padre es agente de bienes raíces y le pidió de favor que le consiguiera una casa en el extranjero para que en cuanto acabe el colegio, pueda irse del país.

—¿Y porqué quiere irse? —inquirió John.

—Ya no soporta que todo el mundo lo vea con mala cara, sólo por ser Malfoy —respondió William, apesadumbrado —Y a decir verdad, lo entiendo. Aunque él tiene parte de la culpa, no es mala persona.

—Pues tengo que admitir que últimamente no ha hecho nada malo —refunfuñó Ángel, que sin querer había escuchado todo —Pero dime una cosa¿porqué el cambio? Quiero decir, antes no le importaba lo que pensaran de él.

William se encogió de hombros. No podía decirles que Patrick había cambiado porque quería ganarse el afecto de Frida Weasley. Había prometido guardar el secreto.

—Agréguenle a eso que no puede ver a su hermana porque sus padres le prohibieron acercársele y ya se imaginarán cómo está —concluyó William, haciendo una mueca —Ustedes tienen hermanas. Saben de lo que estoy hablando.

Ángel y John se miraron y luego voltearon con discreción hacia donde Patrick seguía dando vueltas. Cada uno de ellos quería mucho a su respectiva gemela y sabían que si de pronto les prohibieran tener contacto con ellas, se sentirían muy tristes y furiosos. De pronto, John habló.

—Exactamente¿qué necesita Malfoy, Bluepool?

William se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero se las arregló para contestar.

—Una lechuza que su hermana no conozca. Para enviarle su regalo de Navidad sin que sus padres sospechen algo.

John asintió y miró a su primo, quien al notarlo, se puso a la defensiva.

—¿Qué me ves? —preguntó Ángel.

John sonrió de forma un tanto maliciosa.

—Tú tienes lechuza, Ángel —le soltó a su primo.

Ángel casi pone el grito en el cielo.

—¡Ah, no, John, ni lo pienses! —se puso de pie de un salto y miró a su primo a la cara —Ya te dije que necesito a _Chaos_ para contestar la carta de Rebecca. Además¿porqué habría de hacerle un favor a Malfoy, con todas las que nos ha hecho¡No, olvídalo!

Y justo hablaban de lechuzas cuando un cárabo apareció en el exterior de la amplia ventana de la sala, dando de golpes con el pico. John se levantó, fue a la ventana y la abrió. El ave, de color grisáceo, planeó un poco antes de enfilar hacia Patrick, quien detuvo sus paseos para recibirla con cara de confusión. Le quitó un pergamino que llevaba atado a la pata, y a la vez que el cárabo se iba por donde había llegado, Patrick se puso a leer la carta que acababa de llegarle. Sonrió sutilmente y miró a William.

—Will, ven —lo llamó —Es la respuesta que esperábamos.

William dejó a los primos Weasley solos y se acercó a su amigo. Ángel y John se miraron.

—¿Viste lo mismo que yo? —le preguntó Ángel a John.

—Si no supiera que Dean detesta a Malfoy, juraría que era _Némesis_ —soltó John.

—¡Es que era _Némesis_! —aseguró Ángel —Frida se lo pidió prestado a Dean para enviar una carta. Primero me pidió a mí a _Chaos_, pero como le dije que la necesitaba...

Ambos primos se callaron al ver que William y Patrick se acercaban. Hablaban en voz baja, pero como la planta baja estaba casi en completo silencio, se escuchaba bien lo que decían.

—Will, es tu oportunidad —le decía Patrick —Ya está todo arreglado. Enfrente del Big Ben, mañana a las seis de la tarde. ¿A qué le temes?

—Es que no entiendo cómo tu adorada está tan segura de que va a resultar —objetó William, poniéndole un poco de sarcasmo a la palabra _adorada_.

Patrick frunció el entrecejo.

—Ella sabe lo que hace —dijo sin más —Y confío en ella. ¡Vamos, podrás declarártele! Con un poco de suerte, el sentimiento es recíproco.

William hizo un gesto indefinido, entre incrédulo y esperanzado. En eso, notaron que los habían estado oyendo con atención.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó William.

—¿Se puede saber porqué MI hermana te manda cartas? —espetó Ángel, mirando secamente a Patrick.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Reconocimos al cárabo. Es la mascota de nuestro primo Dean, _Némesis_. Frida me pidió prestada mi lechuza antes, pero yo la necesitaba y me negué. Ahora contesta¿porqué mi hermana te envía cartas?

Patrick no supo qué contestar, pero lo salvó de hacerlo el hecho de que apareciera Hally en la habitación.

—Mamá viene en un momento —les dijo a Ángel y a John —Y en cuanto a ustedes —se volvió hacia Patrick y William —Patrick, si me das el regalo, _Snowlight_ puede llevarlo a la oficina de correos del callejón Diagon. Tardará más, pero así a tus padres los tomará por sorpresa.

Patrick asintió, se sacó de un bolsillo un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel verde y se lo entregó a Hally. La niña lo tomó y volvió a dejar la habitación, lo que aprovechó Ángel para retomar la charla.

—Estoy esperando, Malfoy —soltó con enojo.

Patrick no sabía cómo librarse de aquella situación, pero sabía que no debía decir que él y Frida eran amigos, pues eso lo llevaría a explicar las razones y estaba seguro que si las decía, los dos Weasley que tenía enfrente lo harían pedazos. Y para rematar, Frida dejaría de hablarle.

—El asunto es conmigo —se apresuró a decir William, viendo a Ángel —Yo le pedí de favor a tu hermana que me presentara a tu prima.

Ahora fue John quien puso cara de pocos amigos.

—¿A Gina? —quiso saber —¿Y porqué?

—Porque ella me gusta.

Ahora sí que para los primos Weasley nada tenía ni pies ni cabeza. ¿Que a alguien de Slytherin le gustaba alguien de Gryffindor? Debía ser histórico.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó John con seriedad.

William se extrañó por la pregunta, pero la respondió con determinación.

—Desde hace mucho. Unos tres años, mínimo.

Ángel puso una cara de incredulidad absoluta, mientras que Patrick se mantenía serio. Más o menos él llevaba el mismo tiempo enamorado de Frida. John lo único que hizo fue observar a William detenidamente.

—Hace un momento hablaban de mi hermana¿verdad? —supuso.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa idea? —inquirió Patrick.

—Porque Gina le contó que le gusta alguien de Slytherin —respondió Ángel de golpe —Y John cree que es uno de ustedes dos.

—Eso sí que es una sorpresa —aseguró Patrick —Pero al menos eso explicaría porqué Frida está tan segura de que no perderás tu tiempo —le dijo a William —Debe ser porque sabe que el que le gusta a Gina eres tú.

William sonrió discretamente, pero John lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—No creo que seas mal tipo —le dijo —Así que te dejaré acercarte a mi hermana.

—¿Estás loco, John? —exclamó Ángel, sin poder creer lo que oía.

—Pero si te atreves a hacerle algo malo, te juro que me las pagas por el resto de tu vida.

El tono de voz de John era tan serio y atemorizante a la vez que William creyó que era conveniente asentir con la cabeza, como sellando un trato. En cuanto a Ángel, se le quedó viendo a Patrick con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Desde cuándo te llevas bien con mi hermana? —quiso saber.

—Desde... —Patrick dudó. ¿Cómo contestar esa pregunta sin tener que confesar lo que le había hecho a Frida en junio, antes de terminar sexto curso? —Desde hace poco. Le pedí perdón por... unas cuantas cosas.

Eso no resolvía las dudas de Ángel, pero al menos le explicaba porqué su hermana andaba un poco rara últimamente, muy soñadora y despistada. Para él no era nada del otro mundo que Frida hubiera perdonado a Malfoy casi en cuanto pidió perdón; de hecho, le era familiar. Frida era demasiado compasiva como para resistirse a una disculpa sincera. La pregunta aquí era qué tanto había tenido que perdonarle para que ahora se llevaran bien. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea tan loca como absurda, que sin embargo era muy posible que fuera verdad. Bueno, al menos eso pensaba él.

—Malfoy¿no te interesa mi hermana, verdad?

Ahora fue John el que casi pone el grito en el cielo. La diferencia era que por su carácter, no lo demostraba demasiado. Patrick se preguntó a dónde quería llegar Ángel, tomando en cuenta que no le agradaba al pelirrojo para nada.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —quiso saber Patrick.

—Bueno, es que pienso que por Frida y Gina, nosotros podríamos hacer una tregua —insinuó Ángel con toda la calma que le era posible —Ni a John ni a mí nos hace gracia que nuestras hermanas anden en tratos con un par de Slytherin's, pero si no queda otro remedio, lo menos que podemos hacer es llevar la fiesta en paz.

John asintió ante las palabras de su primo, demostrando que estaba de acuerdo con él. Patrick y William se miraron unos segundos antes de voltear a ver a los pelirrojos.

—A mí me parece bien —dijo William —No quisiera tener que pelear contigo para poder acercarme a Gina —agregó, mirando a John.

—¿Y tú, Malfoy? —inquirió Ángel.

Aquella era una oportunidad única que Patrick no podía dejar pasar.

—De acuerdo —aceptó —Llevaremos la fiesta en paz. Por las chicas.

En ese momento, los Potter aparecieron en la sala, lo cual aprovecharon Patrick y William para despedirse y acto seguido, desaparecerse. John miró a Ángel de manera inquisitiva y en cuanto ambos le dieron el recado de sus madres a la señora Potter (que tenía que ver con la reunión de esa noche) y abandonaban la casa de Hally, le preguntó rápidamente.

—¿Me puedes explicar porqué pediste esa tregua con Malfoy y Bluepool?

Ángel se quedó pensativo un momento, sin dejar de caminar por las calles un tanto vacías de aquella parte de Londres. Al fin, al esperar que un semáforo les diera el pase para cruzar una avenida, el chico respondió.

—Porque si conozco a Frida, y vaya que la conozco muy bien, creo que está enamorada del idiota de Malfoy.


	35. Algunas Navidades

**Treinta y cinco: Algunas Navidades.**

Gina Weasley se había quedado desconcertada cuando aquella mañana de Navidad vio que su prima Frida estaba de visita. Frida y su familia vivían en Londres, mientras que la familia de Gina tenía su hogar en Liverpool. Frida ya estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina, saboreando un tazón de avena caliente, cuando Gina bajó a desayunar y la encontró allí. John, también comiendo, le ofreció un tazón a su hermana.

—¿Dónde están papá y mamá? —le preguntó Gina a su hermano, tomando el tazón que éste le ofrecía —Creí que estarían aquí todavía.

—Fueron a La Madriguera —respondió John, metiéndose el último bocado de su avena a la boca —A disponer todo para la reunión. Por cierto, voy a salir. Mamá quiere que vaya con la señora Potter a darle un recado. Nos vemos, chicas.

Luego de limpiarse la boca con una servilleta, John se desapareció. Gina miró a su prima con suspicacia, pues le parecía raro que estuviera allí.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Frida?

Frida le pidió que esperara con un gesto. La chica se llevó una cucharada de avena a la boca y enseguida, metió una mano a su bolsillo y sacó un sobre blanco largo, que le extendió a su prima con un gesto de seriedad.

—Es para ti —le dijo, volviendo su atención a la comida.

Gina tomó el sobre y leyó lo que estaba escrito en la cara delantera, en dos líneas: _Para Gina Weasley. Entréguese el día de Navidad_. Nada más. Gina miró atentamente a Frida.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —quiso saber.

Frida evitó mirar a su prima y contestó la pregunta como sin darle importancia.

—Bueno, la encontré en mi baúl cuando estaba desempacando. Tengo la impresión de que quien quiera que la escribió, no quería dártela directamente. Iba a traértela antes, pero como decía que se entregara el día de Navidad...

Frida dejó la frase inconclusa, pues notó que Gina estaba abriendo el sobre con cuidado y extraía una hoja de papel cuidadosamente doblada. Su prima sí que se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando la leyera, pues ella misma la había revisado. Aún recordaba el día en que había recibido el borrador de manos de Patrick Malfoy, lo que le hizo acordarse de los planes de éste de irse del país. Sintió que los ojos le picaban y reprimió las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

En tanto, Gina comía distraídamente, pues estaba abstraída en leer la carta. Era muy distinta a las que solía recibir, pues en primer lugar, estaba escrita según las costumbres muggles: en papel muggle y con tinta muggle. El que la hubiera escrito venía de familia muggle, de eso no había dudas. Pero lo que sí le producía cierta emoción y nerviosismo es que aquélla era una carta de amor. Al terminar su lectura, Gina estaba con la cara casi tan roja como su cabello.

—¿Qué dice la carta? —inquirió Frida al acabar de desayunar, fingiendo inocencia.

Gina se la pasó por encima de la mesa y miró su tazón vacío, confundida.

—Velo tú misma —le dijo.

Frida tomó la carta y a sabiendas de la mayoría del contenido, la leyó en voz baja.

_Querida Gina:_

_Quizá ésta no es la forma más correcta de hacer esto, pero es la única que se me ocurre para hacerlo bien y sin interrupciones. La razón de esta misiva y la extraña forma en la que te llegó es que quiero confesarte algo que siento desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que por miedo, timidez, estupidez o lo que sea, no me he atrevido a decirte a la cara. Quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho y que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si te lo dijera en el colegio, tu hermano, tus primos e incluso tú no lo creerían. Y es por la simple razón de que soy un Slytherin._

_Sí, leíste bien, soy un Slytherin, y para serte franco me siento uno. ¿En qué sentido? En el sentido de que soy ambicioso, pero no de la forma clásica que todo el mundo ve, una forma fría y cruel, que no mide las consecuencias. Yo soy ambicioso en el sentido de que quiero ser alguien en el mundo mágico, a pesar de ser de familia muggle (lo cual es evidente en la presentación de esta carta) De hecho, estoy en la clase de Estudios Muggles sólo para saber cómo ven los magos a los que son como mis padres, sólo para darme cuenta que no los toman muy en serio. En fin, creo que me estoy desviando del tema. El punto es que quiero que sepas que si alguna vez creíste que los de la casa de Slytherin sólo podían ser ambiciosos de forma negativa, puedes estar segura de que yo no soy así. Sé lo que esa clase de ambición puede hacerle al mundo y no quiero formar parte de ella._

_Por otra parte, quiero decirte que mis intenciones al confesarte que me gustas son en serio. Por lo que acabo de decir, comprendes perfectamente mis temores¿verdad? Tu hermano y tus primos no querrían por nada del mundo que me acercara a ti aunque fuera para algo como esto y los entiendo. Por eso quise arriesgarme, enviándote esta carta, sólo para que me concedas una oportunidad de verte a la cara y reiterarte mis sentimientos. Quiero que no te quede ninguna duda de que hablo en serio._

_Es por eso que te pido que nos veamos en Londres, enfrente del Big Ben, mañana a las seis de la tarde (suponiendo que esta carta la estés leyendo el 25 de diciembre) Me reconocerás enseguida, soy rubio y llevaré una bufanda verde. Si no acudes, comprenderé que tu respuesta es que no quieres saber más del asunto y no insistiré. Pero si vas, te prometo que me esforzaré en no decepcionarte._

_Tu admirador:_

_El charco azulado._(1)

Al concluir, Frida procuró ocultar una leve sonrisa tras la hoja de papel. William había sido muy considerado y directo, tal como ella le había recomendado, pero sabía que la pequeña pista que había querido dar sobre su identidad no sería captada por Gina.

—¿Quién crees que pueda ser? —le preguntó a su prima, sólo para asegurarse.

Gina estiró la mano y Frida le entregó la carta.

—Eso quisiera saber —respondió Gina en voz baja —Pero no tengo idea. Aunque...

—¿Aunque qué?

—Sé quién me gustaría que fuera.

Frida asintió. No necesitaba explicaciones, porque aparte de Sun Mei, la novia de John, Frida era la única que sabía quién era el chico que le gustaba a Gina, y no porque ella se los dijera. Ellas solas lo habían notado, pues tenían muy desarrollado el don de observar.

—En ese caso¿vas a ir? —inquirió Frida —Te quitarías de dudas.

Gina se quedó pensativa, mirando la carta doblada que tenía en la mano.

—Voy a pensarlo —prometió, pero en voz tan baja que Frida apenas la oyó.

—Eso está bien —aseguró Frida, haciendo a un lado su tazón, ya vacío —Ahora, quisiera que habláramos de otro asunto. ¿Hablaste con Sun Mei sobre lo que te escribí?

Gina dejó la carta en la mesa y asintió, viendo a su prima.

—Me costó trabajo aparecerme allá —reconoció —Pero valió la pena. Se enojó bastante al enterarse y dijo que estaba de acuerdo contigo, pero que hay que hacer todo con mucho cuidado. No quiere problemas cuando estamos a punto de graduarnos.

—Eso déjamelo a mí —pidió Frida —Ese idiota de Ripley sabrá que no es bueno meterse con una amiga nuestra. Me dio pena por Ángel —reconoció —Se veía muy triste cuando me contó que no ha podido invitar a salir a Copperfield y que Ripley le arruinó una de sus oportunidades. Me dieron ganas de buscarlo y plantarle una buena bofetada. Sobre todo después de lo que nos contó Sun Mei.

Gina asintió en silencio. Sun Mei, desde que salía con John, se había vuelto muy amiga de las primas Weasley y las tres se contaban muchas cosas. Y ellas eran las únicas personas a las que la chica de Ravenclaw les había contado el beso que Jack Ripley le había plantado a la fuerza.

—Bueno, ya que eso está arreglado por ahora, te dejo —Frida se puso de pie —Tengo que ayudar a mamá con algunas cosas para la reunión. Nos veremos esta noche.

Y sin más, desapareció.

* * *

El día de Navidad estaba pasando con increíble lentitud para Danielle. Había despertado y había encontrado unos cuantos regalos a los pies de su cama, pero ninguno de sus amigos o su hermano. Luego, al bajar a desayunar al comedor de su aristocrática casa en Londres, Corney el elfo le dijo que tenía escondidos los obsequios que sus amigos le habían enviado.

—Para que sus padres no los vieran, señorita —explicó —Se los daré en cuanto acabe su desayuno, señorita.

Danielle logró sonreír y recibió los regalos de parte del elfo en cuanto concluyó su desayuno. Amy le enviaba un pañuelo verde con sus iniciales y un rayo, bordados con hilo plateado. Ryo le envió una brújula china, diciéndole en una tarjeta adjunta que era mágica y que su función era señalarle siempre dónde estaba lo que buscaba, de acuerdo a lo que anotara en una pequeña placa encima de la carátula. Walter le mandaba el primer juguete enteramente muggle que tenía en su vida, una muñeca de porcelana de rizados cabellos rubios y vestido verde musgo, estilo siglo XVII. Henry le regaló un libro pequeño que se titulaba _Hechizos mexicanos básicos _y una tarjeta en la que se veía una piñata (una especie de olla de barro rellena de dulces y fruta, adornada con papel de china). Rose le mandaba una caja de dulces con una tarjeta que advertía que todos eran de _Sortilegios Weasley_, lo que quería decir que eran de broma. Sunny le regalaba un dibujo precioso, de un paisaje nevado con un lago congelado en el centro que reflejaba la luna como un espejo de plata. Pensó que sería buena idea enmarcarlo. Por último, estaba el regalo de Hally, el cual le pareció un poco raro. Era un libro muggle titulado _Matilda_. Lo abrió y en una página en blanco que estaba antes del primer capítulo estaba escrito, a modo de dedicatoria: _La protagonista se parece a ti por como la tratan. Espero que te guste. Hally._

Danielle se puso muy contenta ante aquellos presentes, pero no dejó de notar que había alguien que no le había enviado nada.

—¿Pat no envió nada, Corney? —le preguntó la niña al elfo.

Corney negó vehementemente con la cabeza, agitando sus grandes orejas, lo que puso a Danielle muy pensativa. Seguramente su hermano no quería arriesgarse a ser reprendido de nuevo por sus padres. Con lo que había tenido el primer lunes de vacaciones había sido suficiente. La niña aún recordaba esa tarde, cuando estando a la mesa comiendo, ella y sus padres vieron aparecerse a Patrick en la sala, sin avisar. Llegó anunciando que quería hablar con su hermana, pero sus padres se levantaron de la mesa, se acercaron a él y el señor Malfoy hizo algo que nunca había hecho: le dio un puñetazo.

—¡No quiero volver a verte después de lo que has hecho! —exclamó, realmente furioso —Ni tu madre ni yo. Y si nos enteramos que te le acercas a tu hermana, lo lamentarás.

Patrick, llevándose la mano a la mejilla en la que su padre le había estampado aquel golpe, lo miró con toda la frialdad que fue capaz de reunir.

—Nos seguiremos viendo en el colegio —se atrevió a retar el joven —Ahí no puedes impedir que nos hablemos.

—Tan simple como sacarte del colegio —le hizo ver el señor Malfoy.

Patrick, al oír eso, sonrió con ironía, lo que irritó a sus padres.

—¿Porqué sonríes de esa forma, Patrick? —quiso saber su madre.

—No pueden sacarme del colegio —aseguró Patrick, sin borrar su sonrisa —Por si no lo recuerdan, mi cumpleaños fue hace dos semanas. Ya tengo la edad suficiente para hacer lo que se me dé la gana y eso incluye querer terminar el colegio. Ahora con su permiso, me retiro. Ya vi que con ustedes no se puede razonar. Si quieren saber de mí, sólo escríbanme, pero no les garantizo que vaya a responderles.

Acto seguido se desapareció, dejando a los señores Malfoy muy desconcertados y furiosos y a una Danielle bastante triste y aturdida. La chiquilla sabía que su hermano estaba cambiando de forma de ser en los últimos meses, pero nunca creyó que su cambio llegaría a tanto. Ahora, a días de aquel altercado, tenía casi por seguro que si Patrick iba a enviarle algún regalo, buscaría la forma de hacerlo sin que sus padres se enteraran. El problema llegaría cuando se enteraran que ella le había enviado un presente.

Así las cosas, se pasó la mañana en su habitación, escondiendo los regalos de sus amigos en su baúl y entreteniéndose con el montón de cosas que sus padres le habían dado cuando a media tarde, la señora Malfoy llamó a la puerta y entró. Iba muy bien vestida, con una túnica de gala color rosa con bastantes adornos que a Danielle le pareció sumamente exagerada.

—¿Todavía no estás lista? —le preguntó su madre, viendo que Danielle traía puesto un vestido muggle color gris —La cena de Navidad de los Brandon empezará temprano.

Danielle dejó el libro de Transformaciones del colegio y volvió la cabeza.

—No quiero ir —le dijo —Yo no soporto a Brandon y ella no me soporta a mí¿para qué voy? Además, será muy aburrida. Siempre son así las cenas a las que me llevan papá y tú.

La señora Malfoy frunció el entrecejo.

—Anette dice que tú y Hellen se llevan de maravilla —comentó la mujer.

Al escuchar semejante mentira, Danielle no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Pues te vio la cara —le aseguró a su madre —Seguramente sólo quería quedar bien contigo y con papá. Por favor, mamá, no me hagas ir. No me gustan esas cenas.

La señora Malfoy torció la boca, haciendo una mueca, y salió del dormitorio. Mientras tanto, Danielle tomó de nueva cuenta el libro del colegio y lo abrió con cuidado. Adentro estaba el libro que Hally le había regalado, el cual Danielle estaba leyendo a escondidas de sus padres para pasar el rato. Tenía qué admitir que era bastante divertido y que su amiga tenía razón: la protagonista se parecía un poco a ella. Unos quince minutos después de que su madre estuvo en su dormitorio, Danielle tuvo que recibir a su padre.

—¿Porqué no quieres ir a la cena? —le preguntó el señor Malfoy.

La niña tuvo que repetir el hecho de que ella y Brandon no se llevaban bien en absoluto y que ese tipo de eventos le parecían sumamente tediosos, pero lo hizo de forma seria y amable, para no enfadar a su padre. El señor Malfoy la escuchó atentamente para luego decir con indiferencia.

—Muy bien, por esta vez no irás. Pero no te acostumbres —añadió, saliendo de la habitación —El próximo año no hay pero que valga. Somos una familia de renombre y tenemos obligaciones sociales, Danielle. No lo olvides.

Al salir su padre, Danielle soltó un suspiro, deseando por enésima vez en su vida no ser una Malfoy. En eso, unos golpeteos en su ventana la hicieron abandonar sus pensamientos. Se acercó y vio que al otro lado del cristal estaba una lechuza marrón con un paquete atado a las patas. La niña abrió la ventana con cuidado y la lechuza entró al cuarto y se posó en la silla de su tocador. Danielle se apresuró a quitarle el paquete que llevaba y luego de ser liberada de su carga, la lechuza alzó el vuelo y se fue por donde había llegado.

—Debe ser de Pat —pensó Danielle en voz alta, comenzando a abrirlo.

El paquete en sí era pequeño, pero contenía un regalo que según Danielle, era espléndido: un _chivatoscopio_ de bolsillo. Alguna vez Patrick le había dicho, en una de sus escasas charlas de los últimos meses, que ese artefacto detecta la presencia de seres poco confiables cerca de uno, pero que si el ser andaba disfrazado, podía engañársele. De la caja salió una nota que Danielle recogió y leyó al instante.

_Querida Danny:_

_Espero que te guste el regalo. Sé que los chivatoscopios no son muy de fiar, pero éste en particular puede serte de gran ayuda, porque Will y yo lo adaptamos para que reaccione cuando alguien cerca de ti esté mintiendo descaradamente o te esté ocultando algo. Cuídalo bien, pues es único. Ojalá no estés enojada conmigo por haberme ido de la casa, pero en cuanto estemos en el colegio, te lo explicaré todo, lo prometo. Por el momento quiero que tengas una feliz Navidad._

_Te quiere: _

_Tu hermano Pat._

_P.D. Cuando nos veamos de nuevo, también voy a contarte porqué he cambiado tanto. Supongo que te lo has preguntado._

Danielle leyó la nota unas dos veces más, para asegurarse de que no soñaba. Su hermano de verdad le había enviado un regalo, y uno estupendo. Guardó el chivatoscopio y la nota con llave en su baúl, junto con los regalos de sus amigos, y se dispuso a seguir leyendo el libro que Hally le había obsequiado.

* * *

En Edimburgo, la capital de Escocia y su segunda ciudad más importante, una mujer estaba muy contenta por recibir invitados para Navidad. Había dispuesto una mesa lo suficientemente larga para que cupieran todos, lo que no había sido muy difícil considerando que la mujer era bruja. Usaba una túnica de gala color lavanda con bordes violetas y su cabello rubio y ondulado estaba sobriamente recogido en un chongo. Sus anteojos ovalados tapaban sus ojos violetas, pero no lo suficiente como para no notar que brillaban de alegría. A las ocho en punto, llamaron a su puerta y se apresuró a poner los últimos cubiertos en la mesa antes de abrir.

—¡Jimmy, cariño! —saludó la mujer a un hombre joven y moreno, de brillante cabello negro y ojos violetas idénticos a los suyos —Bienvenido. Pasa, por favor. ¡Hola, Casiopea!

Tras el hombre de cabello negro venía una mujer pequeña y de cabello castaño oscuro, con unos preciosos ojos azules y una tímida sonrisa. A diferencia de la anfitriona, vestía un sencillo vestido muggle de color azul oscuro que le quedaba de maravilla. Llevaba de la mano a un niño de cabello negro y de ojos de un inusual color azul violáceo. La anfitriona, al verlo, se inclinó y lo tomó en brazos con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Cómo está mi nieto favorito? —preguntó.

—Soy el único nieto que tienes, abuela —replicó el niño con una sonrisa tímida muy similar a la de la mujer de cabello castaño oscuro —Estoy muy bien.

—Me alegra —respondió la mujer rubia, soltando al niño —Muy bien, pasen a la sala. Faltan invitados, pero no deben tardar.

—Genial, mamá —comentó el hombre moreno —Y yo que creí que llegaríamos tarde.

Diez minutos después volvieron a llamar a la puerta y la rubia fue a abrir. Se encontró a una pareja a la que se le veía muy feliz y la anfitriona no podía estar más alegre en aquella Navidad. Esas dos personas eran amigos suyos y los quería mucho.

—Pasen —les dijo —Ya casi es hora.

La pareja que acababa de llegar entró y al pararse en la sala, vieron que no eran los únicos. La anfitriona hizo las presentaciones.

—Amigos, ésta es mi familia —–comenzó —Mi hijo Jimmy, su esposa Casiopea y mi nieto, Procyon. Y ellos son viejos amigos del colegio: Heather O'Campbell y Remus Lupin.

A estos dos últimos les quedó muy claro, en el instante en que les daban la mano a los integrantes de la familia de su amiga Magnolia, que aquella noche sería inolvidable.

(1) _Juego de palabras en inglés, en el que _bluish pool (charco azulado) _y _bluepool_ (el apellido de Will, que significa _piscina azul_) suenan muy parecido._


	36. Reuniones familiares

**Treinta y seis: Reuniones familiares.**

El profesor Lupin le dirigió una mirada a Heather y luego a Magnolia, pero ninguna de las dos lo miró mientras él saludaba a Jimmy, el hijo de la segunda, y a la familia de éste. El hombre era sorprendentemente alto, con su cabello negro muy brillante y bien peinado hacia atrás y agradable rostro. Era evidente que cualquier mujer se enamoraría de él. Por la forma de vestir de la señora Casiopea, dedujo que era muggle y se preguntó cómo habían acabado casándose. Al saludar a Procyon, recordó que lo había visto antes, en la ceremonia de Selección de Hogwarts y también en los interrogatorios sobre las intrusiones a los dormitorios de primer año. Viéndolo bien, seguía recordándole a alguien. El problema era que no sabía a quién.

—Hace mucho que no lo veía, profesor —comentó Jimmy luego de las presentaciones, cuando pasaban a la mesa —Seguro no se acuerda de mí. Me dio clases de Defensa cuando recién entré al colegio.

El profesor Lupin trató de hacer memoria y al tomar asiento en la larga mesa del comedor de Magnolia, pudo acordarse de un niño de cabello negro y sumamente despierto que siempre estaba atento a su clase. Lo veía con aquellos ojos violetas que era evidente que heredó de su madre. ¿Porqué Jimmy también le recordaba a alguien?

—¿Cómo van las cosas por el colegio, profesor? —escuchó que le preguntaba Jimmy unos minutos después, sacándolo de sus pensamientos —Procyon dice que parece montaña rusa: a veces van bien y otras todo lo contrario. Como esas intrusiones...

La voz de Jimmy sugería que había algo en lo de las intrusiones que no le agradaba.

—Papá, cálmate —pidió Procyon de forma demasiado calmada y bromista para su edad —Lo que importa es que no le pasó nada a nadie. Y olvídate de lo que dijo el tipo ese del Ministerio, Douglas. Hubiera querido poder hacerle un hechizo ahí mismo...

—¡Procyon! —exclamó Magnolia, entrando aquel momento al comedor con una especie de tazón gigante. Estaba a punto de servir la sopa —¡Contrólate!

—¡Pero abuela! —se quejó Procyon, mirando discretamente a su madre —No es justo que me tratara así. Lo que dijo de los que son como yo… Aparte —continuó el niño, al dejar Magnolia el tazón en la mesa y tomar el cucharón —Dijo algo muy raro. Que me parezco al abuelo…

Un estruendo fuera de lugar se oyó entonces, cuando Magnolia dejó caer el cucharón de improviso. La señora Casiopea miró a su esposo con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras éste observaba a su madre, que de pronto se había quedado muda y muy quieta. Jimmy se acercó a su madre, recogió el cucharón y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? —inquirió el hombre con seriedad —Te estás haciendo distraída. Cambiaré el cucharón, para servir la sopa. Esperen aquí.

Jimmy salió de la habitación y Magnolia tomó asiento, un tanto aturdida. Procyon se puso de pie y se le acercó.

—¿Dije algo malo, abuela? —preguntó.

Magnolia negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó.

—No, querido, para nada —le murmuró. Soltó al niño y se volvió hacia su nuera —Dime, Casiopea¿qué tal te ha ido en tu trabajo? No me has contado gran cosa.

—¿Qué quiere que le diga, señora? —comentó la mujer, sonriendo tímida y serenamente —Los niños son un encanto. Lo malo es cuando llegan tan enfermos que no puedo más que alegrarles un poco el final¿sabe? Esos casos casi me hacen llorar.

—Casiopea es lo que los muggles llaman "oncóloga pediatra" —les explicó Magnolia a Heather y al profesor Lupin —Es como una sanadora, y sólo atiende niños. Los trata de curar de enfermedades graves.

—Exactamente —confirmó Casiopea —Cuando logro que un niño enfermo se cure y se vaya a casa, siento como si yo también fuera bruja. Que hago lo imposible.

—¿Ya estás hablando de trabajo, Casiopea? —replicó suavemente Jimmy, regresando al recinto con un cucharón limpio —Mejor sirve la cena, mamá. Cuando Casiopea empieza a hablar de sus niños, no hay quien la pare. Ni siquiera yo.

Todos rieron por la ocurrencia, tanto por ser buena como por la forma en que Jimmy la dijo, con una enorme sonrisa y ademanes cómicos con el cucharón en la mano. El profesor Lupin se preguntó por un breve instante porqué Magnolia había reaccionado de forma tan inesperada ante la mención del abuelo de Procyon, pero olvidó eso enseguida al concentrarse de lleno en la cena y convivencia con los que los rodeaban. En un momento dado, al estar deleitándose con el pavo relleno, Heather le murmuró al profesor.

—Magnolia quiere hablar con nosotros el día de Año Viejo¿crees poder venir?

—Aún tengo mi asunto en Irlanda —respondió el hombre, también en murmullos —Dile que si no es algo demasiado largo, puede contar conmigo. Pero sólo el treinta y uno. Snape no me perdonará que se me olvide su encargo.

Heather hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Tu asunto en Irlanda tiene que ver con Snape? —musitó, molesta.

—Sí, pero es muy complicado. Puedo explicártelo después.

Heather asintió y con discreción le pasó el mensaje a Magnolia. Ésta, al recibirlo, sonrió con pesar. Esperaba que al saber la razón por la que quería hablar con él, el profesor Lupin no se enfadara con ella.

* * *

La Madriguera, cercana a Ottery Saint Catchpole, resplandecía de luz y alegría. Desde aproximadamente las siete, la enorme y antigua casa mágica se empezó a llenar de visitantes. Los hermanos Weasley habían sido los primeros en llegar allí, incluidos tío Charlie y tío Bill, que estaban en el extranjero, para prepararlo todo. Sus hijos llegaron poco después y para cuando los abuelos Weasley arribaron, todo estaba dispuesto. El abuelo Weasley, alto, delgado y calvo, les sonrió indulgentemente a los Cuatro Insólitos y les preguntó qué nueva trastada habían hecho, aprovechando que su esposa era atendida por su hija y la mayoría de sus nueras. La pequeña Nerie se acercó a su abuela y dedicándole una enorme sonrisa, le ofreció un bastón de caramelo sabor menta, mientras que Dean charlaba con su primo Sam acerca de las diferencias de sus colegios en aquel curso. Casi siempre que se veían era de lo primero que hablaban. Allie comentaba con Belle el último viaje que había hecho por trabajo a Australia, mientras que Frank discutía con Penny cierto tratado mágico internacional con el que ambos tenían problemas en los países donde laboraban. Casi todos los hermanos Weasley varones y el señor Longbottom platicaban sobre quidditch (¡hombres!). En eso, Rose y sus padres entraron desde la cocina y al verlos, los abuelos Weasley se pusieron contentísimos. 

—¡Ron, cariño! —exclamó la abuela Weasley, abrazando a su hijo —¡Por fin volviste!

—¡Mamá! —soltó el señor Ron entrecortadamente —Me asfixias…

—Nos alegra verlos de nuevo, Luna —le dijo el abuelo Weasley.

—Gracias, señor.

—Abrácelo fuerte, señora Weasley. No sea que quiera irse otra vez.

La frase había salido de un punto en la puerta y al volverse el clan Weasley, vieron que recién había llegado la familia Potter. Los abuelos Weasley les dedicaron una sonrisa.

—¡Harry, amigo! —saludó el señor Ron, sonriendo abiertamente —Por favor, no le des ideas a mamá¿quieres?

El señor Potter sonrió con ganas.

—En realidad, fue idea de Hermione —repuso, entrando a la habitación tras su esposa y su hija —Veníamos diciéndolo en el camino para acá. En fin, tengo algo que preguntarte antes de la cena, así que vamos a donde podamos hablar.

El señor Ron asintió y ambos se apartaron de la multitud. La señora Potter y la señora Luna intercambiaron una mirada al ver desaparecer a sus esposos.

—Seguramente van a hablar de trabajo —suspiró la señora Potter.

—Al menos sabemos que no lo harán por mucho tiempo —dijo la señora Luna —Siempre les ha gustado la cena de Navidad¿no?

La señora Potter rió ante la ocurrencia, mientras que Hally, luego de saludar a todos los que le dirigían la palabra, pudo acercarse a Rose y decirle.

—Tengo que contarte algo de verdad impresionante.

Ambas niñas se fueron a un rincón y se pusieron a conversar. Cuando Dean se les acercó para decirles que ya era hora de cenar, les preguntó de qué hablaban.

—De nuestros regalos de Navidad —respondió Hally, sonriendo —Ya vamos a la mesa.

Cuando Dean se alejó, Rose miró a Hally.

—¿Dos de mis primos haciendo un trato con dos Slytherin's? Debes estar bromeando.

—Lo juro. No escuché todo, pero sí una buena parte. Hasta el hermano de Danielle dijo que llevarían la fiesta en paz por las chicas.

Las niñas le dirigieron una mirada a Frida y a Gina, que entonces se reían tras su abuelo por un chiste que sus hermanos acababan de contar.

—Pues hasta no verlo, no creerlo —recitó Rose y junto con Hally, fue hacia la mesa, que se encontraba en su lugar habitual en la cocina, pero el lugar estaba agrandado mágicamente para la reunión —Quizá Danielle sepa algo¿no crees? Podemos preguntarle cuando volvamos al colegio. No perdemos nada.

Hally asintió. En tanto, camino a la mesa, el señor Potter y el señor Ron recién salían de una habitación situada a un lado de la sala, donde habían estado hablando. El primero se veía muy pensativo y el segundo no dejaba de preguntarse si había hecho bien en responder la pregunta de su amigo.

—No va a ser una alegre Navidad para ellos¿verdad? —comentó por fin el señor Potter, al estar entrando a la cocina.

El señor Ron asintió lentamente y tomó asiento a la mágicamente larga mesa.

* * *

Azkaban es un nombre que varios magos prefieren no escuchar. La prisión mágica es muy deprimente, aunque los dementores no la custodian ya. Luego de que Voldemort volvió por segunda vez, los magos se percataron casi enseguida de que los dementores no eran buenos aliados del bien y luego de que el Señor Tenebroso fue derrotado, no volvieron a buscar una alianza con semejantes criaturas. En cambio, desarrollaron una serie de hechizos de encierro y aislamiento que mantenían a los presos lejos de la magia e impedidos para desaparecerse. También había innumerables hechizos sensores para saber cuando algún recluso andaba por donde no debía. En pocas palabras, la cárcel de Azkaban parecía haberse convertido en la versión mágica de una cárcel muggle. Ese día de Navidad, cuando la mayoría de los presidiarios se habían resignado a la soledad a través de años de encierro, corrió el rumor de que habían llegado magos ajenos al lugar y no precisamente a quedarse. Eran visitantes. 

—Recluso _uruz_, _raidho_, _othila_, cinco, siete, nueve —llamó un mago moreno y de cabello gris, vistiendo una túnica blanca a modo de uniforme —Venga, por favor.

El mago había tenido que salir al patio, amplio y de construcción reciente, donde los presos tenían sus pocos ratos de libertad. El mencionado, vestido con una túnica de color gris oscuro y con la cara cubierta por la capucha, hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano, se paró del rincón donde estaba sentado, al pie de un árbol, y se dirigió a donde le indicaban. A su paso, los demás prisioneros murmuraban cosas, pues por lo que sabían, aquel hombre ni siquiera iba a quedarse mucho tiempo. Era extranjero y su país ya había solicitado que lo trasladaran a la cárcel mágica de su continente, pues allá también se le buscaba. El hombre llegó hasta el mago de túnica blanca, quien lo miró con severidad.

—Muéstrame la muñeca —pidió el mago de blanco.

El recluso alzó su muñeca izquierda y la mostró. En ella llevaba un brazalete de metal blanco, similar a la plata, donde estaban grabados distintos números y letras raras: runas. El mago de blanco los revisó y con un gesto de cabeza le pidió al preso que lo siguiera.

—¿Para qué me quieren, amigo? —quiso saber el preso, poniendo en la palabra _amigo_ todo la burla y el desdén que pudo. En su voz se dejaba oír un fuerte acento extranjero —¿Acaso ya me voy de regreso a mi tierra?

—No —respondió el mago de túnica blanca con frialdad —Tienes visitas.

El reo casi detiene sus pasos de la impresión, pero consiguió no hacerlo. Luego de recorrer un largo tramo de pasillo, llegaron a una habitación que por su aspecto, podría haber pasado por una sala común y corriente. Tenía un sofá, unos sillones, una mesa de centro y hasta una chimenea en un rincón. Claro que la chimenea no estaba conectada a la red Flu, porque eso hubiera sido peligroso. Sólo hasta que se acostumbró a la penumbra de aquel cuarto sin ventanas y únicamente iluminado por unas cuantas velas en un candelabro, el preso pudo ver quiénes eran sus visitantes. El mago vestido de blanco le indicó al presidiario que se sentara en una silla de madera tapizada en tela gris con cadenas en los apoyabrazos y éste obedeció. En cuanto estuvo sentado, las cadenas aprisionaron al hombre de túnica gris, mientras que el de blanco se dirigía a los visitantes.

—Tienen un máximo de quince minutos —avisó —El horario de visitas de hoy termina en media hora. Es día festivo.

Acto seguido, el mago de blanco salió del recinto, dejando a solas al hombre encadenado en la silla y a sus visitantes.

—Sí que es una sorpresa verlos —empezó el hombre encadenado en español, sin mirar a la cara a sus visitas —¿Qué quieren aquí?

—Respuestas —dijo uno de los visitantes en el mismo idioma, un hombre moreno de corto cabello castaño y ojos grises, de semblante frío y agresivo hecho a base de duras experiencias. Su voz sonaba glacial —No vayas a creer que es por otra cosa.

—Nunca —aseguró el prisionero —Muy bien¿qué quieren saber?

—El porqué —respondió el hombre castaño —¿Porqué hiciste todo eso?

—¿Qué más da ahora? —quiso saber el encadenado.

—Queremos saber si odiarte o compadecerte —contestó la otra visita, una mujer idéntica al hombre de cabello castaño, sólo que con aspecto más dulce y sereno —Créeme, lo necesitamos.

El hombre encadenado alzó la vista y ese movimiento de cabeza hizo que su capucha cayera. Se pudo ver entonces su rostro, moreno y con algunas arrugas, con un espeso cabello castaño que pintaba unas cuantas canas aisladas y con ojos castaños de mirada fría y vacía. Cualquiera podría confundir a los dos hombres de esa habitación a simple vista, pero la mujer presente no. Los conocía demasiado.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó el preso, viendo las manos de la mujer. Iban enfundadas en guantes color vino que hacían juego con su túnica, pero el guante derecho tenía el dibujo de un ángel en el dorso de la mano —¿Porqué los guantes son diferentes?

—Perdiste el derecho a preguntar eso hace mucho —espetó el hombre de ojos grises.

—No me importa contestarle —repuso la mujer, volviéndose al hombre en la silla —Los guantes son distintos porque de cierta forma, tú y yo estamos iguales —empezó a quitarse el guante derecho y mostró el dorso de la mano —Pero por diferentes motivos.

El preso, al ver el dorso de la mano de la mujer, comprendió a qué se refería.

—¿Tú cómo rompiste el pacto? —inquirió la mujer —Seguramente fue hace mucho tiempo. Por eso casi no te recordamos.

—Siempre muy inteligente, querida —dijo el encadenado con una obvia ironía —Nunca me agradó que fueras a Quetzalcóatl, Abil.

—Contesta la pregunta —exigió la profesora Nicté.

El hombre de ojos negros escudriñó con la mirada a la mujer frente a él, luego al hombre que se le parecía tanto y al final, soltó un suspiro.

—Si de verdad quieren saber, fue en la época en la que Voldemort era todopoderoso, la primera vez. Intenté matar a un mago cercano a James y Lily Potter.

Los hermanos Nicté contuvieron una expresión de asombro.

—¿Cómo? —quiso saber Anom.

—El mago estaba buscando a una amiga suya, que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Voldemort me dijo que tenía que quitarlo del camino, porque sus averiguaciones estaban yendo demasiado lejos para su gusto. Al principio me rehusé, pero cuando me dijo lo que me pasaría si no aceptaba su propuesta, dejé a un lado los escrúpulos y me puse a trabajar. Encontré al mago, peleamos poco aunque intensamente y cuando ya le había lanzado la maldición asesina, una joven bruja llegó de pronto y lo hizo a un lado. Ella casi se muere. Tuve que irme y aunque no cumplí con mi misión, el Señor Tenebroso no me castigó. Supongo que supo que las cosas fueron como yo se las había dicho.

Los dos visitantes se quedaron de piedra al escuchar la indiferencia con la que aquel hombre explicaba sus anteriores crímenes.

—No necesito preguntar cómo rompiste tú el pacto —prosiguió el reo luego de unos segundos de silencio —Conocí al _fulano_. Me dio mucho gusto dejarlo como lo dejé.

La profesora Nicté miró al hombre con furia, pero Anom se apresuró a intervenir.

—También debió darte gusto dejar a Henry exactamente como tú nos dejaste a nosotros —soltó con amargura.

—¿A quién? —se extrañó el encadenado.

Abil entrecerró tanto sus grises ojos, que pareció que los había cerrado.

—Mi hijo, Henry Acab Graham Nicté —respondió —Cuando llegamos a Gran Bretaña, Rob aceptó que tuviera las dos nacionalidades y ése es su nombre completo, el que aparece en su acta de nacimiento mexicana.

—¿Le pusiste…? —comenzó el hombre en la silla, pero apenas si pudo concluir la frase debido a la incredulidad que sentía —¿Lo llamaste Acab¿Porqué no lo supe?

—Porque creí que podría decírtelo en persona algún día —reconoció la profesora —Siempre quise conocerte, saber cómo eras, presentarte a Henry… Pero soñé demasiado.

El hombre de la silla se quedó sin habla. Por su cara, alguien que no fuera uno de los hermanos Nicté hubiera creído que estaba cayendo en la cuenta de todo el mal que había hecho, pero que sabía que de nada le serviría demostrarlo. Anom lo miró con frialdad.

—Ahora, si nos disculpas, nos vamos. Queremos celebrar las fiestas como la familia que somos. Y no te preocupes por nuestra madre, Acab. Ya está al tanto de todo.

El hombre encadenado siguió mudo. La profesora Nicté se puso frente a él y le dirigió una mirada llena de tristeza y compasión.

—Quería saber si odiarte o compadecerte —musitó —Pero no tomé en cuenta que hiciste que mi Rob muriera. Eso es muy difícil de olvidar.

—Hija… —empezó el hombre, con una expresión incierta en el rostro.

—¡No me llames así! —rogó la profesora Nicté con furia —Yo no me considero hija tuya desde hace mucho tiempo, Acab Nicté Iztá. Ni se te ocurra pensar que puedo serlo ahora. Me destrozaste la vida. Y a Henry también.

Y sin decir más se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y le dio un golpe con su varita. Ahora fue el turno de Anom de acercarse al presidiario.

—Gracias por todo, papá —dijo, con tal tono de odio en la palabra _papá_ que el reo se estremeció —Mi vida ha sido un infierno desde que me confundieron contigo y me colgaron tus _milagritos_. En serio, muchas gracias.

Entonces se abrió la puerta de la habitación, apareciendo al otro lado el mago de túnica blanca. Los hermanos Nicté empezaron a salir cuando el preso hizo una última pregunta.

—Abil¿cuándo es el cumpleaños de tu hijo?

El mago de blanco frunció el entrecejo, pues no entendió la pregunta. Había sido pronunciada en español, como el resto de la conversación, y muchos de los magos europeos no le veían sentido a aprender ese idioma. Al menos no en su modalidad latinoamericana, pues lo consideraban una pérdida de tiempo.

—El veintiocho de febrero —respondió la profesora Nicté sin mirar atrás —Mal día para el cumpleaños de mi pobre Henry.

Acab Nicté Iztá supo porqué lo decía, mientras veía a sus hijos irse de ese lugar para con seguridad, no volver jamás. Aquella fecha también era la de su cumpleaños.

—¿Porqué no le dijiste lo que sabemos? —quiso saber Anom, mirando atentamente el rostro de su hermana al salir de Azkaban —¿Porqué hay que fingir? No es correcto.

—Quiero que diga todo en el juicio —respondió severamente la profesora Nicté —Si lo hace, probará si lo que sabemos es verdad o mentira y entonces… entonces ya veremos.

—Sí que eres inteligente, hermanita. Me alegra que no hayas quedado en la misma casa que… Acab y yo.

—Si tú quieres llamarlo papá, está bien —la profesora Nicté sonrió levemente —A mí me cuesta trabajo digerir la información que conseguimos y además, lo de Rob...

La profesora Nicté suspiró con tristeza y agitó la cabeza con desconcierto.

—¿Sabes qué? Todavía hay algo que no comprendo¿porqué se comporta así si lo que sabemos es real?

Anom Nicté se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que tú y él se parecen más de lo que crees —comentó, con una sonrisa.

—¡Anom!

—Es eso o hay algo más que no hemos averiguado.

La profesora Nicté asintió.

—Pues si hay algo más, lo vamos a averiguar.

Al llegar a la playa de la isla de Azkaban, ambos magos se desaparecieron.


	37. Confesiones

**Treinta y siete: Confesiones.**

La Navidad siempre es una fecha muy alegre para la mayoría de la gente, pero como todo lo bueno, tiene que acabar. La mañana del veintiséis de diciembre saludó a una Escocia desvelada con un cielo radiante, azul y despejado. Remus Lupin pasó puntualmente a la habitación de Heather O'Campbell en la posada donde ambos se hospedaban mientras estaban en aquel país. No pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso, pues recordaba cuando en Irlanda del Norte, la escena de la mañana del día anterior había sido muy similar a ésta.

Inicio de remembranza

—_¿Heather? —se sorprendió el profesor Lupin, al abrir la puerta._

_La mañana del día de Navidad, luego de hablar con su amiga Magnolia, Heather O'Campbell se había decidido a buscar a su viejo amigo. Lo encontró exactamente donde el trozo de pergamino que apretaba en la mano decía: una antigua casona muggle que servía de casa de huéspedes, la cual no llamaba mucho la atención. Heather sonrió al verla, pues le hizo acordarse que su amigo siempre había sido una persona reservada. Entró a la casa, preguntó por el profesor y subió decididamente las escaleras que le indicaron. Así que cuando llamó a la puerta y el profesor le abrió, creía estar lo suficientemente preparada para lo que fuera a pasar._

—_Hola, Remus, buenos días —saludó ella, tratando de sonreír abiertamente, pero sin lograr mas que un gesto tímido —Tengo… tengo que hablarte de algo. ¿Puedo pasar?_

_Por suerte el profesor Lupin siempre se levantaba temprano, porque si no hubiera sido así, lo hubiera encontrado en pijama. El hombre le cedió el paso y ella entró lentamente a la habitación, sujetando con fuerza el gorro que se había quitado de la cabeza segundos atrás. Miró a su alrededor con discreción y no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente. La sencillez del lugar y las cosas dispuestas en perfecto orden le traían muchos recuerdos._

—_¿Qué pasa, Heather? —inquirió el profesor Lupin, cerrando la puerta —¿Algo grave?_

—_Bueno, en parte —Heather estrujaba su gorro entre sus manos, sin darse cuenta —Verás, acabo de ver a Magnolia. Llegó hoy de visita a mi casa. Estuvimos hablando un poco y… me convenció de venir._

—_¿Te convenció? —el profesor Lupin no entendía nada, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar pensar que a pesar de todo, Heather seguía siendo bellísima. Los rizos castaños le caían suavemente sobre los hombros y su pecoso rostro la hacía verse entre pícara e inocente, con esos grandes ojos color azul grisáceo. Se preguntó cómo era posible que el tiempo no hubiera pasado por ella —Explícate, por favor._

—_Vino por mí para cenar en su casa esta noche —comenzó Heather, sin mirar al profesor Lupin. Había olvidado cuánto la intrigaban aquellos ojos claros de mirada gentil. _Nunca sabes lo que le pasa por la cabeza, es callado, pero amable, _fue la primera descripción que escuchó de él. Pero le había bastado durante tanto tiempo… —Y vine para invitarte a venir conmigo. No te preocupes por Magnolia, no se enojará. De hecho, le dará gusto verte. ¿Qué dices?_

_El profesor Lupin frunció el entrecejo, pensando que ése no podía ser el verdadero motivo por el que su amiga había ido a buscarlo. Por la expresión que Heather mostraba al llegar, parecía que estaba más contenta de lo que la había visto la noche anterior. Aunque debía admitir que le gustaba verla sonreír._

—_Bueno, si de verdad quieres, iré a la cena de Magnolia —respondió, luego de un segundo de silencio —Pero espero que de verdad…_

_No terminó la frase por ver el rostro de Heather, que lucía una hermosa sonrisa._

—_Me alegra mucho escuchar eso —confesó, calándose de nueva cuenta su gorro —Pasa a mi casa esta tarde, como a las siete, y de allí iremos a Escocia¿te parece?_

_El profesor Lupin asintió y la vio dirigirse a la puerta. Cuando ya estaba con la mano en el picaporte, la mujer suspiró y empezó a abrir._

—_Hay otra cosa que quisiera decirte —musitó —Pero tendrá que esperar otro poco. Espero que no te importe, pero es que… me cuesta tanto…_

_Acto seguido, Heather se fue, sin darle tiempo de replicar._

Fin de remembranza

Al recordar todo aquello, el profesor Lupin no pudo evitar pensar en qué le hubieran dicho sus amigos si lo hubieran visto en esa situación. Se sentía bastante extraño. Llamó a la puerta de la habitación con el número doce y recordó que Heather cumplía años en un día doce. Sólo que ahora no recordaba de qué mes. La puerta se abrió y mostró a una Heather O'Campbell muy sencilla, con un vestido color vino con puños blancos y una banda blanca en la cabeza.

—Buenos días —saludó Heather, con una sonrisa modesta y llevándose apresuradamente una mano a sus rizos —Intentaba peinar un poco mi cabello, pero nunca logro que se quede quieto.

—Así está bien —le hizo ver el profesor Lupin, sonriendo levemente —Siempre me han agradado tus rizos.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y su sonrisa desapareció. Heather también lo notó.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con _siempre_? —inquirió, no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta —¿Estás tratando de decirme algo?

El profesor Lupin se mantuvo sereno, a pesar de que las cosas no le estaban saliendo como había planeado. Se suponía que la había invitado a pasear por Escocia antes de regresar ambos a Irlanda y que durante el paseo hablarían, pero la situación no tenía no pies ni cabeza. Heather parecía esperar algo de él¿pero qué?

—¿Porqué no mejor salimos? —logró decir, luego de un segundo de silencio —Es hora de almorzar. Debes tener hambre.

Heather asintió, tomó un abrigo muggle color vino de una silla y abandonó la habitación antes que su amigo. Por un momento había creído que contestaría su pregunta, pero no lo hizo. Quizá a él también le costaba mucho trabajo hablar de lo que sentía, como a ella. Lo observó de reojo, notando que su ropa muggle estaba en tan mal estado como las túnicas de mago que solía usar. Siempre se había preguntado porqué no tenía ropa en buenas condiciones o porqué antes no tenía un empleo fijo. Pero tímida como era, nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle.

Salieron de la posada, caminaron por una calle sencilla y poco transitada, hasta pasar junto a un café con vista a la calle. Heather lo miró con cierto interés, por lo que el profesor Lupin se decidió a entrar y ocupar una de las mesas. Heather lo siguió sin comprender y tomó asiento frente a él. Cuando ella ya estaba cómoda, el profesor Lupin se inclinó un poco hacia delante y comenzó a hablar con tranquilidad.

—Heather, tengo algo que decirte, y es muy importante.

La mujer se puso en guardia, pues aunque tenía sus esperanzas, no quería sufrir un desengaño demasiado cruel si no oía lo que deseaba escuchar.

—Cuando te fuiste, le pedí a Sirius que te buscara —prosiguió el profesor —Pero luego de unos días, me dijo que mejor me olvidara de ti. Reñí con él por eso.

Heather abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Lupin había mandado buscarla? Y cuando uno de sus mejores amigos le pidió olvidar el asunto¿riñó con él?

—¿Porqué? —soltó, sin poder evitarlo —Nunca reñías con alguien. Mucho menos con Sirius o James. Eran tus mejores amigos.

—Porque no entendía porqué me pedía semejante cosa —el profesor Lupin frunció el entrecejo —No fue muy claro al respecto. Dijo algo de que estabas metida en líos bastante complicados y que él, por la seguridad de Magnolia, no quería involucrarse. Ahora, con lo que tú me has contado, sé que la razón fue que tu familia debió haberlo amenazado.

—De ellos no lo dudaría —suspiró Heather —Sobre todo de David, mi hermano.

Como si esas palabras fueran una invocación, un hombre de rizado cabello castaño y ojos grises, de porte sobrio y elegante, entró en ese momento al lugar y al notar a Heather y al profesor Lupin, frunció el entrecejo con furia y se les acercó rápidamente. Heather se percató de aquel hombre y sin querer, soltó una exclamación ahogada.

—¡Ay, no!

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber el profesor Lupin.

—Hasta que te encontré, hermanita —dijo el hombre de ojos grises, con una voz aterradoramente glacial —¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, con éste?

Señaló al profesor Lupin, quien lo miró sin comprender.

—_Éste_ tiene un nombre, David —espetó Heather —Aunque la verdad, no debería importarte lo que yo haga o deje de hacer. Por cierto¿cómo supiste dónde estaba?

—¿Te dice algo el apellido O'Conell?

Heather asintió, suponiendo lo que había pasado: O'Conell había cumplido su amenaza. Mientras tanto, David O'Campbell hizo un gesto bastante agresivo y a continuación, tomó a su hermana de un brazo, poniéndola de pie a la fuerza.

—Anda, Heather —ordenó —Vámonos a casa ahora mismo.

Heather intentó zafarse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Sin poder contenerse y olvidándose de sus buenos modales, el profesor Lupin se puso de pie, sujetó la muñeca de la mano que David usaba en Heather y la apretó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz.

—Será mejor que la dejes en paz —recomendó, sin poder ocultar su cólera —No tienes ningún derecho a tratarla así.

David lo miró con desdén, pero no por mucho. En menos de cinco segundos soltó a su hermana y al hacerlo, el profesor le soltó la muñeca. David hizo una mueca de dolor y miró a Heather con rencor.

—Olvídate de volver a Irlanda —le espetó —Me aseguraré de que no puedas hacerlo.

Acto seguido, salió del lugar, dejando tras él a un gentío atónito. El profesor lo notó y tomó el brazo de su amiga.

—No creo que debamos quedarnos —musitó, jalándola suavemente —Vámonos.

—¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? —gimió Heather, en cuanto estuvieron en la calle —Si no puedo volver a Irlanda, no tengo a dónde ir. ¿Porqué seré tan cobarde?

—Tú no eres cobarde, Heather. Te dije que no volvieras a decir eso ni en broma.

—Pero es que así me siento. Me da miedo enfrentarme a mi familia, y David ya demostró porqué. Estoy completamente sola.

—No estás sola —soltó el profesor Lupin de improviso —Me tienes a mí.

Para su sorpresa, Heather inclinó la cabeza, haciendo que sus rizos le cubrieran gran parte de la cara, y musitó.

—Hubiera querido oír eso hace mucho tiempo.

—Pues lo sabes ahora —el profesor Lupin la detuvo y la miró directo a los ojos —Es por eso que le pedí a Sirius que te buscara, Heather. Quería que supieras que eres la persona que más me importa.

Heather alzó la cabeza, haciendo que sus rizos rebotaran graciosamente sobre su cabeza, y lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó, anonadada —¿Pero cómo es posible? Es lo mismo que quería decirte ayer que fui a buscarte. Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que…

No pudo decir más porque ése fue el momento que el profesor Lupin, sin darse cuenta apenas, hizo algo que bien se hubiera creído posible de sus amigos James o Sirius cuando eran estudiantes, pero no de él. Lo que hizo fue rodear la cintura de Heather con sus brazos y besarla con ternura.

* * *

Gina Weasley estaba dispuesta a ir a la cita que le pedía aquella carta misteriosa que su prima le había entregado el día anterior, pero para eso tendría que burlar a su hermano John, quien podía ser muy suspicaz cuando le ocultaban algo.

—¿Vas a salir? —le había preguntado a la hora de comer, luego de que sus padres tuvieron que salir a atender asuntos de sus respectivos empleos.

—Ya sabes que sí, te lo dije en el desayuno —había respondido Gina —¿Porqué?

—Porque puedo acompañarte.

—No, gracias. Prefiero irme sola.

—Te puede pasar algo.

—¡Por favor, John! Soy una bruja legalmente adulta, puedo cuidarme sola.

John la había dejado por la paz, pero la estuvo observando. Gina lo notó, pero tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar. John pensó que su hermana tenía un aire fantasioso que le era imposible disimular y se preguntó la razón de éste. Para las cinco de la tarde, la chica salió por fin de su dormitorio, bastante arreglada según notó su hermano. Se había recogido el cabello en un elegante chongo y lucía un vestido azul oscuro y un abrigo del mismo color con bordes blancos. Ésa era de su mejor ropa muggle y se preguntó a dónde iría vestida de esa forma.

—¿A dónde vas? —se atrevió a preguntar John —Si se puede saber, claro.

—No, no se puede saber —respondió Gina, un tanto nerviosa —Volveré temprano.

Y sin más, se desapareció, para evitar un interrogatorio por parte de su gemelo. Gina lo quería mucho, pero sabía que el hecho de ser el mayor por casi cuatro minutos le afectaba a la hora de querer cuidarla. Apareció en un dormitorio con el rojo predominando en la decoración y en un escritorio cercano a la ventana, encontró un pergamino medio enrollado. Se veía la firma y Gina frunció el entrecejo al ver que decía simplemente _Pat_.

—¡Ya era hora! —exclamó de pronto la voz de Frida Weasley, entrando a la habitación de modo normal, o sea por la puerta —Creí que te habías arrepentido. Yo casi estoy lista.

Frida también lucía arreglada, pero no tanto como Gina. Para Frida, _arreglarse_ significaba cambiarse su habitual peinado de diminutas trenzas por otro más clásico, y en aquel momento su brillante cabello rojo estaba esponjado por efecto de sus trencitas, y lo que Frida procedió a hacer fue a pasarse un cepillo por su corta melena un par de veces para alisarlo un poco antes de colocarse una diadema roja, que hacía juego con su vestido muggle. Tomó un abrigo negro del armario y se revisó en el espejo por última vez.

—Creo que ya quedé —comentó —Vámonos.

Las dos chicas salieron de la habitación, cruzaron un pasillo y casi al llegar a la puerta, se hallaron a Ángel en la sala, echado en uno de los sillones, escribiendo una carta.

—Ya nos vamos, Ángel —avisó Frida —Volveremos pronto.

Ángel apenas si respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, sin dejar de escribir. Las dos chicas salieron a la calle, caminaron durante largo rato y por fin pudieron llegar a su destino: el frente del _Big Ben_, como es conocido mundialmente la campana de la torre del reloj en la parte oriental en el palacio de Westminster, donde está el Parlamento Británico. Gina notó enseguida que para ser un día de San Esteban (día festivo en Inglaterra), los alrededores estaban bastante bulliciosos.

—Yo voy a andar por la Torre de Londres —le dijo Frida al cabo de cinco minutos de haber llegado —Si en media hora no llega el tipo, te apareces cerca de allí para irnos.

Gina asintió y Frida empezó a alejarse, perdiéndose de vista al dar vuelta en una estrella calle que la llevaría a la Torre de Londres. Le encantaba ese lugar por todas las historias que contaban de ella y pensó que aunque no pudiera entrar por ser día festivo, podría al menos admirarla por fuera. Caminaba sin ninguna prisa cuando una mano le palmeó suavemente el hombro y una voz la saludó.

—Hola, Frida. Me da gusto verte.

La chica giró sobre sus talones lo más pronto que pudo. Reconoció la voz enseguida.

—¡Hola, Pat! —saludó con entusiasmo —A mí también me alegra verte.

Patrick Malfoy se encogió de hombros, sonriendo levemente. Vestía de color verde oscuro y con un estilo muy formal, contrastando con el sencillo y rojizo atuendo de Frida.

—¿Viniste a acompañar a tu prima? —quiso saber Patrick.

—Sí, sabía que se animaría más a venir si la acompañaba —reconoció la pelirroja, dando unos pasos para reanudar su camino —Sólo espero que le vaya bien.

—Le irá bien —aseguró Patrick, siguiendo a Frida —Will es un buen tipo. Él y sus padres han sido muy amables conmigo desde que…

Patrick dejó de hablar y se hundió en sus ideas. La pelea con sus padres seguía fresca en su memoria, igual que la carita triste de su hermana Danielle al verlo irse.

—¿Pat? —llamó Frida —¿Pasó algo?

—Mis padres me echaron de la casa —contó Patrick, cabizbajo —Se enteraron de que cuando acabe el colegio, quiero trabajar en una de las embajadas mágicas de América en la mejora de las relaciones entre magos y muggles. Se pusieron como locos. Y para completar el cuadro, me prohibieron volver a ver a Danny¿no es injusto?

—Por supuesto que es injusto —replicó Frida al instante —No sé cómo hay padres tan horribles. Si los míos fueran así…

—No serías ni la mitad de buena de lo que eres —completó Patrick con desgano.

Frida se ruborizó ligeramente por el cumplido, aunque notó el tono de voz del rubio. Era como si hubiera otra cosa que lo preocupara.

—Hay otra cosa que no te he dicho —comentó Patrick de pronto —Y es que el padre de Will ya consiguió una casa para mí. Está en Estados Unidos, en Massachusetts. Según sé, es un lugar llenos de bahías y…

Patrick dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de la expresión de Frida. Tenía el semblante atónito y lo miraba con cierto temor.

—¿Entonces va en serio? —inquirió —¿Te irás del país?

—Sí, me iré —Patrick contestó la pregunta sin expresión alguna —Aquí no tengo nada que me retenga y no quiero llegar a causarles problemas a los padres de Will. En cuanto salga del colegio y obtenga el puesto en la embajada, me iré.

Frida quiso decirle que no se fuera, que pensara las cosas, pero no encontraba las palabras. Simplemente se le quedó viendo fijamente con sus negros ojos, tratando de saber porqué quería irse. Él había dicho que porque no le gustaba que lo siguieran juzgando por ser un Malfoy, pero para Frida esa razón no era suficiente.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Patrick —¿Porqué pones esa cara? Ya sabías que me iría.

—Pero no pensé que fuera en serio —soltó Frida —Deseaba que fuera una broma tuya.

—¿Deseabas?

—¡Es que no quiero que te vayas, Pat¡No quiero que me dejes!

Gracias a la multitud que los rodeaba, el lamento de Frida no resonó en toda la calle, pero aún así Patrick pudo escucharla claramente. Y eso lo dejó visiblemente confundido.

—¿Qué dices? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió musitar.

—No quiero que te vayas —repitió Frida en voz baja con la cabeza baja —No quiero…

Patrick le pasó un brazo por los hombros, tratando de confortarla.

—No me iré hasta que no haya terminado el colegio, y lo sabes —le murmuró, mientras entraban sin darse cuenta a los jardines de Kensington —No tienes porqué ponerte así.

—¡Es que no lo entiendes! —Frida hundió la cabeza en el abrigo de Patrick —Yo no quiero que te vayas nunca. Ni ahora, ni cuando acabes el colegio. Te quiero aquí.

Ahora Patrick la miraba más asombrado que antes. Si las palabras de Frida lo ponían así, ver a la pelirroja en ese estado lo ponían alerta. Frida no solía perder el control.

—Vamos, explícate —pidió el chico, haciendo que su acompañante tomara asiento en una banca de hierro forjado de las muchas que había en los jardines —¿Exactamente porqué no quieres que me vaya? Nos llevamos bien apenas desde octubre y…

—¡No, no es por eso! —interrumpió Frida, pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos.

—¿Entonces?

Frida no contestó. Siguió con la cabeza inclinada, sin mirarlo a los ojos, y todo porque no lo resistía. ¡Se iría, Patrick se iría¡Justo cuando comenzaba a reunir el valor…!

—Frida¿qué pasa? —insistió Patrick —Pensé que éramos amigos¿no confías en mí?

Para su sorpresa, Frida soltó un suspiro.

—No es eso, te lo aseguro.

—Pues entonces explícame qué te pasa o mejor me largo.

El tono de voz de Patrick daba a entender que estaba enfadado. Pero el muchacho no pudo seguir molesto cuando Frida alzó la cabeza. Sus ojos decían que había llorado.

—Perdona —se disculpó Patrick enseguida —Sí que soy idiota.

—No, perdóname tú a mí —pidió Frida de repente —No sé lo que me pasa, estoy muy confundida. Cuando me caías mal, quería que te fueras al último rincón de la tierra para ya no verte, pero cuando me ponía a pensarlo bien, no quería que desaparecieras. Me preguntaba qué sería de mí sin ti. Y ahora, cuando ya somos amigos…

—Sientes que si nos separamos, ya nada va a valer la pena —completó Patrick, tomándole una mano —Piensas que será tan doloroso que te va a matar.

—Sí, justo así —confirmó Frida, apretándole la mano —¿Qué crees que significa?

—Significaría que me quieres —respondió Patrick en un susurro —Pero sé muy bien que no es así. No me lo merezco.

Frida lo miró largo rato y pudo percibir, por primera vez desde que se había disculpado con ella, que lo que le había dicho era verdad: ella le gustaba. Ahí estaba el verdadero motivo del joven para abandonar Inglaterra, o al menos eso quiso suponer ella. Creía que nunca conseguiría que lo quisiera y no quería vivir en donde estaría obligado a verla.

—Pat¿puedo hacer algo para que no te vayas?

Patrick la vio con sus ojos grises, que en nada se parecían a los de su padre, y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Hay algo… —musitó —Pero es demasiado… después de lo que te hice en junio…

—¿Qué es?

Patrick simplemente le tomó el rostro entre las manos y se le quedó viendo más fijamente que antes. Frida se quedó paralizada.

—Esto —dijo Patrick finalmente y la besó delicadamente en los labios.

A Frida la tomó por sorpresa, recordándole el incidente por el que había odiado tanto a Patrick antes de que éste le ofreciera disculpas. Fue una de las últimas tardes de junio del curso anterior, después de los exámenes. Frida había ido a dar una vuelta al lago sola, para despejar la mente, cuando Blake y su pandilla le salieron al paso. Quisieron provocarla para que los atacara con la varita, pero como ella no cayó, Blake retó a todos sus amigos. _¿Quién es el valiente que se atreve a besar a este adefesio, para ver si así se le bajan los humos?_ Cuando ninguno se ofrecía, Patrick dio un paso hacia ella con una sonrisa burlona. _Veamos si eres tan buena besando como bromeando, _le había dicho Malfoy antes de tomarla de la cintura bruscamente, acercarla a él y plantarle un beso frente a todos sus amigos.Había sido por completo humillante estar en los brazos de Malfoy, recibiendo un beso suyo, mientras los que estaban a su alrededor la miraban y se reían de ella. Cuando finalmente Patrick la soltó, ella lo miraba con furia, queriendo destrozarlo ahí mismo, pero no pudo contener una sonrisa al pensar, cuando los Slytherin's se habían ido, que el rubio no besaba nada mal. De hecho, a juzgar por como se dieron las cosas, Frida llegó a creer que Patrick la había tratado con gentileza y lo había disfrutado. Y ahora, que la besaba de aquella manera, ya no le quedó ninguna duda al respecto: Patrick había disfrutado el primer beso que le dio y no porque estuviera burlándose de ella, como lo creyó alguna vez, sino porque realmente la quería.

Al separarse, Patrick esperó respuesta de Frida, deseando no haberse equivocado. Ya la había besado antes, pero había sido a la fuerza y con el afán de hacerles creer a sus entonces amigos que se burlaba de ella. La había besado forzadamente porque no soportaba la idea de que alguien más lo hiciera y además, porque esa había sido su forma de defenderla de Blake. Alguna vez había escuchado que el tipo, conversando con O'Neill, había dicho que haría lo que fuera por tener entre sus brazos a Frida Weasley, porque el hecho de que fuera una Gryffindor insoportable no le quitaba lo atractiva. Y él no iba a permitir que Blake le pusiera una mano encima.

—Siempre te voy a querer, Frida Weasley —murmuró Patrick al separarse, dirigiéndole una mirada afectuosa —No importa que tú no sientas nada por mí.

Acto seguido hizo seña de querer incorporarse, pero Frida lo retuvo, sujetando con fuerza una de sus manos, y lo obligó a acercársele.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no siento nada por ti? —Frida trataba de contener las lágrimas —¿Recuerdas que nunca te dije la razón por la que me enojé contigo en junio?

El joven asintió lentamente, sin saber a dónde quería llegar la pelirroja.

—Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que te vi —empezó Frida —¿Te lo conté, no? Te parecías mucho a tu hermana Danielle. Pero al poco tiempo de que llegaras al colegio, cambiaste y yo no lo podía creer. Me decía una y otra vez que todo lo que hacías era únicamente para complacer a tu padre, o a tus compañeros de casa. Siempre lo creí. Pero cuando me besaste en junio…

Se interrumpió, cerró fuertemente los ojos para no soltarse a llorar y al abrirlos de nueva cuenta, prosiguió.

—Cuando me besaste en junio de esa forma, me quedé muy confundida. Por un lado, tengo que admitir que me gustó cómo se sintió, pero por el otro… ¡Te habías portado como un verdadero idiota! Habías hecho que se burlaran de mí hasta el cansancio. Me dolía tener que admitir que todo lo que había visto de ti era cierto: que no tenías corazón.

—Pero sí lo tengo —replicó Patrick suavemente, sosteniéndole la mano de Frida que sujetaba la suya a su vez.

—Ahora lo sé —reconoció Frida —Pero imagina todo lo que sufrí antes de que te disculparas. Mis esperanzas se esfumaron. ¿Cuándo iba a tomar en serio Patrick Malfoy a alguien como yo¿Porqué me dolía más la forma en la que te había visto, burlón e insensible, que lo que me habías hecho¿Porqué tuve que enamorarme de ti¿Y porqué después de lo que me habías hecho, no podía dejar de quererte tanto?

Repentinamente Frida comenzó a llorar y abrazó a Patrick con fuerza, como si con ese gesto pudiera retenerlo a su lado e impedir que se fuera. Patrick, por un momento totalmente atónito, ahora ostentaba una sonrisa que hacía mucho que no mostraba. Esa sonrisa había quedado oculta tras su falso carácter frío y altivo y únicamente Danielle hubiera podido recordarla como la sonrisa más encantadora que su hermano tenía. Estrechó a Frida fuertemente, y le pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Ahora sí creo que existen los milagros —le murmuró, aún sonriendo —Tú me quieres y yo ya no tengo excusas para irme.

Frida alzó la cabeza de improviso, tan rápido que a Patrick le sorprendió.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —quiso saber ella.

—Claro —Patrick se puso de pie, hizo que Frida la imitara y la tomó de la cintura de forma un tanto rápida, estrechándola con fuerza —Ahora, Frida Weasley¿me permite darle un beso como la primera vez, ahora sin idiotas que se burlen de usted?

Frida sonrió ampliamente y asintió en el acto. Al segundo siguiente, Patrick volvió a besarla. Frida se sintió en las nubes, y Patrick también, pues por primera vez cada uno le estaba devolviendo el beso al otro. Y lo mejor de todo era que lo hacían de la misma forma: cálida y en cierta forma, irresistible.


	38. Una cita más

**Treinta y ocho: Una cita más.**

Mientras Frida estaba con Patrick, Gina seguía de pie frente al Big Ben, esperando a su admirador secreto. El reloj más conocido de Inglaterra (y quizá del mundo entero) había indicado desde hacía diez minutos que el sujeto estaba retrasado y ella de verdad esperaba que todo aquello no fuera una broma de su prima. Luego desechó ese pensamiento, pues sabía que Frida nunca le haría algo así. La gente iba y venía, pero Gina se estaba desesperando. Estaba por desistir y marcharse del lugar cuando a lo lejos vio a un joven alto y delgado, con una bufanda verde alrededor de su cuello, de brillante cabello rubio cenizo. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, y más cuando el joven alzó una mano, agitándola. Lo identificó enseguida.

—Claro —musitó, al pensar en la firma de la carta que Frida le dio —Debí adivinarlo.

—Buenas tardes —saludó William Bluepool, sonriendo nerviosamente —Vienes a lo que creo que vienes¿verdad?

—A saber a quién le gusto —dijo Gina a modo de respuesta —No sé cómo no lo adiviné con la firma. Sí que soy distraída.

William se encogió de hombros.

—Tu prima comentó algo —confesó —Pero no importa. ¿Damos una vuelta?

Gina asintió y empezaron a caminar por los alrededores del palacio de Westminster. Primero en silencio, sin saber qué decirse, hasta que a William se le ocurrió comentar algo sobre quidditch y el tema les duró bastante. El chico dijo algo de que nunca había ido a un partido que no fueran los del colegio, dado que era de familia muggle, y Gina le respondió que ojalá pudiera ir a alguno de los del campeonato mundial del año próximo.

—No sé —titubeó William —Tal vez, si vinieras conmigo…

Gina sonrió tímidamente, asintiendo.

—Tengo que pensarlo —bromeó —Aunque no creo que me tarde mucho.

William captó la broma y rió. Gina lo observó detenidamente y tuvo que reconocer que no sabía exactamente qué le atraía de William Bluepool. Sin embargo, le importaba muy poco la respuesta. Lo que sí le importaba era saber porqué le gustaba a él.

—¿Sabes, Gina? —dijo de pronto William —Nunca creí que de verdad aceptaras venir. Quiero decir, la fama que tengo…

—Digamos que nunca me la creí —interrumpió Gina de pronto —Cada vez que Blake y su banda de idiotas llegaban a molestar, nunca te hacías notar.

—¿Y yo también era un idiota? —quiso saber William, divertido.

—En parte —ahora la voz de Gina era seria —Aunque siempre creí que no eras tan malo como parecías, no me gustaba que no te le enfrentaras a Blake. Como cuando dejaron malherido a Dean.

—De hecho, fui yo quien lo llevó a la enfermería —reconoció William, pensativo —Yo no estaba con Blake cuando acorralaron a tu primo, pero Patrick comentó algo de que me había perdido un espectáculo y fui a ver. Cuando llegué, tu primo estaba tirado en el césped, así que aparecí una camilla y lo llevé adentro.

—¿Porqué no lo dijiste antes? —se sorprendió Gina.

—Sabía que no me creerían, es todo. Pensé que era mejor así.

—No eres nada pretencioso¿verdad?

William negó con la cabeza.

—No me gusta llamar la atención —admitió —Menos de la forma en que lo hace Blake.

Gina asintió levemente, en señal de comprensión.

—Quisiera saber si quisieras salir conmigo otra vez —comentó William de pronto, cuando habían vuelto frente al Big Ben sin darse cuenta.

A Gina le dio la impresión de que William soltaba las cosas de una manera un tanto brusca cuando la situación lo ponía nervioso, porque el chico no dejaba de juguetear con las barbas de su bufanda tejida a mano.

—¿Acaso esto fue una cita? —quiso saber.

—Según yo, sí —William frunció el entrecejo —Pero si no lo consideras así…

—De acuerdo, sí fue una cita —aceptó Gina, sonriendo —Un poco rara, pero lo fue. Por cierto¿has hablado con Frida últimamente? La mencionaste cuando llegaste.

William tuvo que decirle que había sido Frida quien lo había ayudado a declarársele.

—Dijo que no perdería mi tiempo —comentó, como de paso —Yo sólo esperaba que fuera cierto. No quería que me pasara como a Patrick.

—¿Como a Malfoy? —se extrañó Gina.

—Seguro sabes lo que Patrick le hizo a tu prima en junio¿no? —comenzó William. Gina asintió —Bien, Patrick le pidió perdón y ella lo perdonó. Por eso ahora lo llama Pat.

—¿Pat? —Gina recordó la firma de la carta que había visto en el escritorio de su prima antes de salir aquella tarde —¿Y porqué le pidió perdón a Frida, en primer lugar¿Sabes?

—Porque está enamorado de ella.

Gina se tomó a broma esa información por un momento, aunque luego la pensó mejor. Quizá eso explicaba porqué Frida parecía como hipnotizada últimamente, sobre todo al mencionar a Patrick Malfoy. ¿Acaso era porque su prima estaba…? No, era imposible.

—Supongo que Frida sí lo perdonó —comentó Gina —Suele perdonar a cualquiera que se disculpe sinceramente. Una vez Ángel le hizo un encantamiento de cambio de color en el cabello cuando estábamos en quinto y la hizo rubia. Frida se enojó mucho con él y no le habló en dos semanas. Ángel tuvo que disculparse, prometiéndole que no volvería a jugar con su cabello, para que a ella se le pasara el enojo. Y para demostrárselo, él se cambió el color del cabello durante tres días. Fue muy gracioso.

William se rió con la anécdota, pues recordaba que en cierto periodo de su quinto curso, un día apareció Frida en el Gran Comedor con el cabello rubio y cara de fastidio. Había recuperado su color natural por la tarde al ir a la enfermería, pero no le dirigió la palabra a su gemelo en semanas. Luego, cuando por fin le habló, Ángel apareció con el cabello color morado y así se lo dejó tres días, a pesar de las protestas de los profesores. Ahora que sabía la razón, no le extrañaba que a Patrick le gustara tanto Frida. Definitivamente era buena persona.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, pensando en todo y en nada, al tiempo que se sentaban en una banca cercana al Big Ben. De pronto y sorpresivamente, ambos se miraron a los ojos y preguntaron al unísono.

—¿Porqué te gusto?

Se echaron a reír ante la coincidencia, pero fue William quien logró hablar primero.

—Las damas primero, por favor. Respóndeme, Gina.

La chica respiró profundamente, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Creo que comenzaste a gustarme cuando que te vi curar a _Greeny_ en cuarto curso…

—¿A quién?

—A _Greeny_, mi gato. Aquel día lo estuve buscando por todos lados y como en el castillo no lo hallaba, pensé que estaría en los jardines, así que salí. Era principios de primavera, se acercaban las vacaciones de Pascua. Algunos árboles alrededor del lago estaban llenos de flores. Y cuando llegué junto a uno de esos árboles¿sabes qué encontré?

—No, espera, déjame entender esto —William esbozó una sonrisa un tanto incrédula —Sé que tú tienes un gato¿pero estás tratando de decirme que tu gato es un abisinio de pelaje oscuro y ojos verdes? —al ver que Gina asentía, William adoptó una expresión de sorpresa —¡No es cierto!

—Pues lo es. Y creo que sabes lo que vi ese día.

William asintió, dejando escapar una ligera carcajada. El día en cuestión, el chico había salido a dar una vuelta a los jardines, luego de haber estado muy ocupado haciendo tareas, y había llegado a echarse un rato bajo un árbol con las ramas cuajadas de flores. Estaba bastante a gusto cuando sintió que algo se le encaramaba al pecho y al abrir los ojos, descubrió que era un gato de pelaje oscuro y ojos de un brillante color verde que tenía una pata herida. William se incorporó, tomó al gato en brazos y con un pañuelo que traía en el bolsillo empezó a limpiarle la herida con delicadeza. Debió ser en ese momento cuando Gina se había acercado sin que él lo notara y lo había estado observando.

—Era una imagen muy tierna —recordó Gina, sacando a William de su ensimismamiento —Y me sorprendía que _Greeny_ no oponía resistencia. Normalmente se pone a arañar a cualquiera que quiere acercársele, menos a mí y a mi familia. Nunca he sabido porqué. Yo ya creía que eras muy distinto a los idiotas con los que te juntabas, pero al ver que le caías bien a _Greeny_, pues… Empecé a pensar que no eras mal tipo.

William sonrió. Las últimas palabras de Gina se parecían mucho a las de John Weasley al permitirle tratarla. No en balde eran gemelos.

—Fue ese día cuando tú me gustaste a mí —confesó William de pronto.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Justo después de que el gato se dejó curar, maulló un par de veces y luego se fue. Después de un rato yo también me fui y vi cuando lo encontraste. Estabas…

—Sí, ya sé —era el turno de Gina reírse —Igual que tú: con _Greeny_ encima.

El joven asintió, porque era cierto. Gina había encontrado a su gato y luego de revisarle la herida, había estado jugando con el animal en su regazo. Seguramente entonces había sido cuando William la había visto.

—De haber sabido que era tu gato, me hubiera atrevido a hablarte desde hace mucho —farfulló William —Me siento como un tonto.

—No tiene nada de malo —aseguró Gina —Quizá fue mejor así. A esta edad, puedo decirle a John que no se meta con mis amigos sin sentir tanto remordimiento. Es mi hermano y lo quiero mucho, pero me cuida demasiado.

¡Y vaya que a William le constaba! Aún recordaba el tono de voz que había empleado John Weasley al advertirle que no le hiciera nada malo a su hermana. Se preguntó qué se sentiría tener hermanos y soltó un suspiro.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Gina —¿Dije algo malo?

—Pensaba en lo que sentiría tener hermanos —musitó William, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Era la primera vez que hablaba de aquel tema con alguien del mundo mágico —Mis padres dicen que conmigo tuvieron suficiente, pero yo no les creo. Tal vez sólo tuvieron miedo.

—¿Miedo de qué?

—De que les tocara otro mago, creo. Los orfanatos suelen dar ese tipo de sorpresas.

Gina lo miró atentamente, captando poco a poco la indirecta que William le echó.

—¿Eres…? —titubeó en emitir la pregunta, pero al final pudo hacerla —¿Eres adoptado?

William asintió lentamente.

—Mis padres no podían tener hijos, pero como querían uno, decidieron adoptar —explicó calmadamente —En aquel entonces vivían en Edimburgo y fue allá donde hicieron el trámite. Yo les agradé porque era rubio como ellos, y me hicieron un Bluepool casi de inmediato. Pero cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que era… Bueno, al principio se espantaron bastante. Creían que era un fenómeno o algo por el estilo. Luego, cuando me llegó la carta de Hogwarts y vieron que había más como yo, se tranquilizaron y me apoyaron. Pero siempre les ha quedado la duda de que si yo seré hijo de magos o no. Lo sé porque quisieron averiguar quiénes eran mis verdaderos padres cuando tenía doce años, pues me enfermé y necesitaba una transfusión de sangre y mi tipo es muy raro. Pero que yo sepa, nunca hallaron nada.

—¿Y tú tienes curiosidad en conocerlos? —quiso saber Gina.

William adoptó una expresión fría.

—En realidad, no me importa si llego a conocerlos o no. Aunque sí me gustaría saber si son magos o muggles y porqué me dejaron.

Guardaron silencio por un largo rato y Gina miró distraídamente el Big Ben. Al percatarse de la hora, se sobresaltó.

—¡No puede ser, las nueve! —exclamó, poniéndose de pie de un salto —Le dije a John que volvería temprano. ¿A qué hora oscureció¡No me di cuenta!

—Cálmate —pidió William, con un gesto tranquilizador —Si quieres, puedes desaparecerte cerca de aquí. Cuando venía para acá, vi un callejón bastante solitario.

—No puedo —le dijo Gina —Frida vino conmigo, pero se fue a la Torre de Londres para no molestarme. Tengo que ver si sigue ahí¿me acompañarías?

El rubio asintió y comenzaron a andar rumbo a la Torre de Londres. En la recién llegada noche era más evidente que aquel era un día festivo en días de vacaciones, pues había poco tránsito y la gente en las calles cada vez escaseaba más. Gina y William entraron a los jardines de Kensington luego de asegurarse que Frida no andaba en las cercanías de la Torre de Londres y siguieron buscándola. Al no dar con ella, Gina comenzó a preocuparse.

—No sé dónde más buscar —se quejó —¿Crees que se haya ido?

—Tal vez sí —razonó William —Quizá se dio cuenta de que no llegabas, pensó que estabas conmigo y decidió irse. A menos que…

—¿Que qué?

—Según sé, Patrick iba a estar por aquí —recordó William —Tiene un trabajo muggle de medio tiempo por estos rumbos. Quizá él y Frida se encontraron.

—Ojalá —deseó Gina —Será mejor que vaya a casa de Frida, sólo para asegurarme. No queda lejos y de allí podré llamar a la mía por la red Flu y avisar que voy en camino.

William asintió en silencio.

—Me agradó mucho haber venido —confesó Gina, sonriendo sutilmente —Muchas gracias por invitarme. Tal vez la próxima vez el lugar lo decida yo.

—Sí, para mí será un honor —respondió William, con una sonrisa muy abierta —Me alegra saber que habrá una próxima. ¿Puedo acompañarte a casa de tu prima? Ya es tarde y puede pasarte algo.

Gina hizo una mueca graciosa, molestándose en broma, y comentó.

—Tú y John se llevarían bien. Se preocupan demasiado.

Ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al hogar de Frida Weasley.

* * *

Frida Weasley se había sentido en las nubes toda la tarde. Patrick la había llevado a comer al mismo lugar muggle donde confesó que trabajaba medio tiempo (el restaurante de los almacenes Harrod's) y al terminar, se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa, cerca del Park Royal. Se fueron a paso lento, disfrutando del paseo y del hecho de que ya no tenían razón para estar uno contra el otro y al estar a pocas calles de la casa de ella, Patrick le preguntó su opinión acerca de la amistad entre su hermana Danielle y Rose.

—A nosotros nos sorprendió cuando nos enteramos —reconoció Frida —Y aún más cuando supimos que era amiga de Hally desde hacía tiempo. ¿Tú sabes algo al respecto?

Patrick lo pensó detenidamente.

—Creo que sí. Cuando tenía cinco años, Danny fue a una escuela muggle para aprender a leer, escribir y esas cosas, pues mis padres rara vez la querían en casa. En esa escuela tenían un programa de amigos por correo muggle con niños de Londres, pero no les dijeron que eran huérfanos hasta que mandaron la primera carta. Recuerdo que cuando el cartero muggle pasó por la casa la primera vez, papá se puso como loco y lo asustó, pero aún así el tipo le entregó la carta a mi hermana. Cuando se enteraron, mis padres le prohibieron que volviera a escribirle a quien fuera que le hubiera contestado, pero se ve que no conocen a Danny. Se las arregló para conseguirse un apartado postal para que las cartas no llegaran a la casa y mandaba a Corney por ellas a la oficina de correos de noche. Es muy lista.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?

—Porque la espiaba. Quería saber lo que hacía para poder acusarla, pero luego me arrepentí y me quedé callado.

—A propósito¿porqué parece que tus padres no quieren a tu hermana? Le oí decir a Rose que nunca le celebran su cumpleaños.

Patrick se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo idea. Así ha sido siempre y con mis padres no conviene hacer preguntas.

Frida hizo un movimiento de cabeza. Nunca había creído que existieran magos que trataban mal a sus propios hijos de no haber conocido a los Malfoy. Agradecía enormemente que Patrick y su hermana no fueran así y estaba a punto de decírselo a él cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa. Se percató de que ahí, sentado en la acera y con un grueso abrigo rojo puesto, estaba su hermano Ángel. Rezando para que no hiciera un escándalo, le pidió a Patrick con un gesto que se quedara unos pasos detrás de ella, siguió avanzando resueltamente hasta estar cerca de su gemelo y lo saludó.

—Hola, Ángel¿qué haces aquí afuera?

Ángel se encogió de hombros, sin levantar la vista.

—Dejar que papá celebre con mamá a más no poder —masculló, para luego mirar a su hermana bruscamente y ponerse de pie —¡Es que no sabes! Acaba de llegarle una lechuza a papá. Tío George logró el contrato¿te dicen algo las iniciales _NYMSC_?

—¿NYMSC? —repitió Frida, incrédula. Recordó vagamente que su padre y su tío George habían estado muy ocupados en el verano y entonces le vino a la mente un viaje especialmente largo de ambos al otro lado del océano —¡Ángel, no puedo creerlo¿Sabes lo que significa¡Los _Sortilegios Weasley_ en la Gran Manzana!

Frida abrazó entusiastamente a su gemelo, quien le correspondió enseguida. NYMSC eran las iniciales del _Centro de Compras Mágico de Nueva York_ (1), uno de los lugares más importantes donde los magos y brujas norteamericanos hacían sus compras. Era un lugar exclusivo en extremo y si aceptaban negocios extranjeros, tenían que ser altamente lucrativos. Los norteamericanos, sean magos o muggles, siempre se han distinguido por su afán de obtener grandes ganancias.

—¡Sí, es fabuloso! —concordó Ángel, sonriente —Lo único malo es que papá y mamá se pusieron a festejar y cuando se ponen en ese plan… —el pelirrojo alzó los ojos al cielo.

Frida soltó una carcajada, secundada por Ángel, mientras Patrick los observaba con cautela. Lo hizo darse cuenta de que sus padres, su hermana y él nunca habían sido una verdadera familia. En ese momento, Ángel se percató de su presencia.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí, Malfoy? —espetó.

Antes de que Patrick pudiera responder, Gina y William estaban llegando por un extremo de la calle al mismo tiempo que John Weasley salía de la casa de Ángel y Frida, seguido por tío Fred y tía Angelina.

—Frida¿dónde está Gina? —preguntó John al instante.

—¿Qué pasa, John? —quiso saber tía Angelina. Se veía preocupada.

—Aquí estoy —dijo Gina al escuchar su nombre, seguida por William —¿Qué pasa?

—Tenemos que ir a San Mungo —respondió John, agitado —Ahora.

—John¿qué sucede? —quiso saber tío Fred.

—¡No hay tiempo, tío! —exclamó John con desesperación —¡Tenemos que irnos!

Todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra. John no solía perder la compostura.

—John, dime qué está pasando —rogó Gina —Por favor. ¿Papá y mamá están bien?

John desvió la vista de su hermana, lo que a Gina no le gustó nada.

—¡John, por favor! —siguió rogando Gina.

—Te lo diré todo en San Mungo —prometió John, luego de pensarlo un momento —Ahora hay que irse. Nos necesitan.

Gina no necesitó escucharlo dos veces y entró a la casa de sus primos tras John. Frida y Ángel miraron a sus padres pidiendo explicaciones, pero tío Fred y tía Angelina estaban tan confundidos como sus hijos. Por su parte, William y Patrick no sabían qué hacer, hasta que el primero se dirigió a tío Fred.

—Disculpe, señor¿me permite pasar?

—¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió tío Fred.

—Es amigo de Gina —se apresuró a contestar Frida —William¿qué quieres hacer?

—Necesito desaparecerme —respondió William con sencillez.

Patrick, al notar la expresión de su amigo, supo lo que pretendía y se acercó a él.

—Yo también —dijo.

—¿A dónde vas, Pat? —quiso saber Frida.

—¿Pat? —se extrañó Ángel.

—Voy a acompañar a Will —respondió Patrick —Recuerda que me hospedo con él.

Frida asintió, como sabiendo lo que su amigo pretendía, y los condujo al interior de la casa, seguidos por la familia de ella. Al llegar a la sala, Patrick y William se miraron por un segundo antes de asentir y desaparecerse casi al mismo tiempo. Los Weasley que quedaron se miraron sin comprender.

—Nosotros también vamos a San Mungo —anunció tío Fred de improviso —Esto no me gusta para nada.

Tanto su esposa como sus hijos estuvieron de acuerdo y en cuanto tía Angelina tomó su abrigo, los cuatro se desaparecieron, orando para que nada malo hubiera pasado.

(1) _Las iniciales vienen de su nombre en inglés: _New York Magical Shop Center


	39. Atentado

**Treinta y nueve: Atentado.**

Hally estaba durmiendo de lo más tranquila cuando escuchó mucho ruido en la planta baja de su casa. Primero creyó que estaba soñando, pero cuando oyó fuertes pasos por las escaleras y movimientos ruidosos en la habitación de sus padres, supo que algo grave estaba ocurriendo. Era la noche del veintiséis de diciembre y por la oscuridad que se veía por la ventana de su dormitorio, supuso que no había dormido mas que unas cuantas horas. Se levantó, se puso sus anteojos, una bata rosada sobre la pijama y las pantuflas y caminó por la habitación. Apenas empezaba a abrir la puerta cuando escuchó una voz conocida que rogaba en voz baja.

—¡Vamos, Harry! Date prisa.

Hally pudo distinguir que la voz era la del señor Ron, el padre de su amiga Rose. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo en su casa a esa hora, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su padre.

—Calma, Ron, ya voy.

Por la rendija de la puerta, Hally pudo ver que su padre salía rápidamente de su dormitorio con una túnica oscura puesta y la varita en la mano. Tras él, la señora Potter estaba en pijama y miraba a su esposo y a su amigo pelirrojo con preocupación.

—Avísenme de inmediato si pasa algo —pidió la señora Potter, mirando a su esposo —Por favor, Harry. Cualquier novedad.

—Por supuesto —el señor Potter le dio a su esposa un beso breve antes de seguir al señor Ron, quien ya bajaba la escalera —Tal vez te vea por la mañana en el Ministerio. Trataré de ir aunque sea un momento.

La señora Potter asintió distraídamente y despidió a su marido con un gesto de mano. Mientras tanto, Hally cerró su puerta silenciosamente y se dirigió a su ventana, que daba a la vía pública. Pudo ver que su padre y el señor Ron salían a la solitaria calle y que ya allí, el señor Potter le preguntó a su amigo qué estaba pasando exactamente. Hally, al ver que el señor Ron se tardaba en contestar, se acercó a su tocador y de uno de los cajones, sacó la oreja extensible que le había regalado Rose en Navidad, abrió la ventana unos centímetros y estiró la oreja, haciendo que bajara cuidadosamente hacia donde estaban el señor Potter y el señor Ron. De pronto, como si lo tuviera junto a ella, Hally escuchó al señor Ron musitar.

—George y Alicia están en San Mungo porque alguien los atacó. Buscaba a Penélope.

Hally fue atando cabos. George y Alicia eran los padres de los gemelos Gina y John Weasley y Penélope, era la mujer de cabello rizado viuda de Percy Weasley, a la que había visto hacía poco en su propia casa. Si mal no recordaba, Penélope Weasley y su hija Penny iban a quedarse en casa de George y Alicia para la reunión familiar de los Weasley, pero por alguna razón habían cambiado de opinión y se habían quedado con Rose y su familia.

—¿Entonces crees que tenga algo que ver con lo de Percy? —inquirió entonces el señor Potter con seriedad —Porque si es así, vamos a tener que ponernos a trabajar en el acto.

—Lo malo va a ser interrogar a John justo ahora. Él es el único testigo.

—¿Dónde está?

—Fue a buscar a su hermana a casa de Fred. Ya deben estar en San Mungo.

El señor Potter asintió en la oscuridad, aunque a la escasa luz de los faros de la calle, Hally pudo verlo un tanto preocupado.

—Entonces vamos para allá —dijo el señor Potter al cabo de unos segundos —Hay que cumplir con nuestro deber.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a andar en la oscuridad, por lo que Hally le dio un tironcito a la oreja extensible para que volviera a su tamaño normal. En cuanto la tuvo completa en la mano, la guardó en el cajón de donde la había sacado y miró por la ventana una última vez antes de acercarse a su cama. Deseando que lo sucedido no fuera grave, se quitó la bata y las pantuflas, colocó sus anteojos sobre la mesita de noche y se acostó. A pesar de sus buenos deseos, le costó mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño.

El Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas se localizaba en las cercanías del centro de Londres, confundido con una enorme tienda de departamentos de nombre _Purge y Dowse, S.A._ La fachada destartalada, era de ladrillo rojo y a los muggles no les llamaba en absoluto la atención. En los escaparates había maniquíes viejos, con ropa anticuada y a los que les faltaban piezas, pero cuando los magos y brujas atravesaban aquellos escaparates, se encontraban en una sala de espera de hospital que a simple vista podía parecer normal, pero al ver las extravagantes dolencias de algunos de los pacientes y que las revistas para pasar el rato eran en su mayoría números atrasados de _Corazón de Bruja_, uno sabía que aquello no era un hospital común y corriente. En aquella sala, alrededor de las once de la noche, se aparecieron dos jóvenes muy parecidos entre sí, un chico y una chica de cabello rojo encendido, sobresaltando a algunos de los trabajadores del lugar que pasaban por allí. Uno de ellos, vistiendo una túnica color verde lima con un escudo en la parte superior izquierda compuesto por una varita y un hueso cruzados, se les acercó con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Se puede saber qué pretenden? —regañó el sujeto, un hombre de piel muy clara, cabello castaño rojizo y alborotadas cejas —Las apariciones están prohibidas a estas horas. Además, no son horas de visita y...

—Disculpe¿es usted sanador? —preguntó uno de los pelirrojos, el chico.

—Sí¿porqué?

—Nuestros padres están aquí —respondió el pelirrojo en el acto —Acaban de traerlos hace como una hora —miró el reloj colgado en una de las paredes de la sala de espera —Nos pidieron que viniéramos en cuanto nos fuera posible.

El sanador, luego de escuchar al joven, frunció el entrecejo pensativamente, para ser sorprendido poco después por la aparición de otros dos muchachos, éstos rubios. Los miró con severidad y ahorrándose un sermón que ya había dicho, fijó la vista en el muchacho pelirrojo.

—Venga al mostrador —ordenó —Veremos si lo que me dice es cierto.

El pelirrojo asintió y antes de seguir al sanador, se volvió hacia la pelirroja con la que había llegado y le dijo rápidamente.

—Espera aquí, Gina.

La pelirroja asintió, con semblante intranquilo, y dejó que el pelirrojo se alejara.

—¿Gina? —llamó una voz, al tiempo que le ponían una mano en el hombro a la pelirroja.

—¿William? —respondió ella, girando la cabeza —¿Qué haces aquí?

William Bluepool sonrió levemente.

—Creí que podía ayudar en algo —atinó a decir.

Gina Weasley se mordió un labio con nerviosismo y pudo sonreír.

—Gracias... —alcanzó a murmurar.

Cinco minutos después el otro pelirrojo, que no era otro que John Weasley, caminó hacia ellos con el rostro serio y la cabeza inclinada. Gina lo miró con avidez.

—¿Qué pasó, John? —quiso saber.

John alzó la vista y sin apenas fijarse en William, soltó un suspiro.

—No podemos verlos ahora —respondió —Tenemos que esperar.

Fue a sentarse a una de las desvencijadas sillas de madera que abundaban en la sala, dejándose caer sin ánimo. Gina quiso seguirlo, pero no pudo. Sentía que la garganta se le cerraba por la angustia de no saber lo que pasaba y por la tristeza que le provocaba ver a su hermano en ese estado de desolación y ansiedad tan poco habitual en él. William no le había quitado la mano del hombro, por lo que levantó una mano y se la apretó.

—No sé que pasó —le susurró a William —Y no me atrevo a preguntarle a John ahora.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ustedes? —dijo el otro rubio. Gina lo miró por primera vez y se sorprendió un poco al ver quién era: Patrick Malfoy —Si necesitan algo, sólo díganlo.

Gina le hizo un gesto de cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y en eso, el inconfundible sonido de más apariciones en la sala anunció que Frida y Ángel, con sus padres, acababan de llegar de improviso. Esta vez fue una sanadora, rubia y de ojos verdes de aspecto duro, quien se les acercó y comenzó a regañarlos por estar rompiendo las reglas del hospital a tan alta hora de la noche. Los Weasley recién llegados estaban tratando de explicarse cuando de la entrada que daba a la calle muggle surgieron dos personas que de inmediato se hicieron cargo del asunto.

—Buenas noches, señorita —dijo una de las personas, un hombre de cabello negro, algo alborotado, y brillantes ojos verdes que se veían a través de unos anteojos redondos —Disculpe, venimos del Cuartel General de Aurores por órdenes del Ministerio. Necesitamos informes sobre el estado de salud de George y Alicia Weasley.

La sanadora, a regañadientes, guió al hombre de cabello negro y a su acompañante, un pecoso pelirrojo, al mostrador de información. Los Weasley recién llegados se acercaron a Gina y John, por lo que William y Patrick decidieron apartarse un poco.

—John¿se puede saber qué ocurrió? —quiso saber tío Fred —No puedes tenernos así por más tiempo. Necesitamos saber.

John no alzó la vista y Gina se sentó a su lado. Frida, en tanto, se fijó en la presencia de Patrick y se le acercó, seguida por Ángel sin darse cuenta.

—¿Saben algo, Pat? —inquirió Frida en un susurro.

—Sólo que no pueden ver a sus padres —respondió Patrick, serio —John ya fue a preguntar.

—Los aurores —comentó William de pronto —Si vinieron los aurores a pedir informes, debe ser algo muy serio.

—Ojalá nos digan algo —repuso Frida —Eran mi tío Ron y su amigo, el señor Potter —desvió los ojos hacia su primo John, luego miró su reloj de pulsera y enseguida entrecerró los ojos, aparentemente muy concentrada.

—Deben ser como las siete de mañana... —murmuró de repente.

—¿De qué hablas, Frida? —dijo Ángel, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Ángel, hazme un favor¿sí? —pidió Frida, notando a su hermano —Hay que animar a John.

—Eso ya lo sé —dijo Ángel, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera, como siempre —¿Alguna idea?

—En China son más o menos las siete de la mañana —comenzó Frida —¿Podrías ir allá?

—¿A China¿Ahora? —se sorprendió Ángel.

—Ahora —repitió Frida, en tono autoritario —Busca a Sun Mei en Shangai y dile lo que pasó.

—Frida, no es que me niegue, pero ya sabes que no soy bueno apareciéndome a larga distancia —le recordó Ángel, pensativo —Si no fuera por eso, lo haría.

—Entonces lo haré yo —resolvió Frida con firmeza —Si nuestros padres preguntan por mí, invéntales cualquier cosa. Sabes que no les gusta que haga eso.

Ángel asintió con vigor.

—Voy a buscar dónde desaparecerme —indicó Frida —Nos veremos luego.

Ángel la vio alejarse en dirección al mostrador de información, y aprovechó que su hermana ya estaba lo suficientemente distante para preguntarles a William y Patrick.

—¿Ustedes saben algo de lo que pasa?

Ambos rubios negaron con la cabeza. El señor Potter y el señor Ron regresaron a la sala en esos precisos momentos, y fueron acorralados casi de inmediato por tío Fred.

—¿Me puedes decir qué sucede, Ron? John no habla y...

El señor Ron le pidió con un gesto de mano que guardara silencio y tanto él como el señor Potter caminaron hacia John.

—Hay que ir al Ministerio —le informó el señor Potter al muchacho, quien alzó la vista de golpe —Eres el único testigo. Tienes que rendir una declaración al respecto.

—¿No podría ver a mis padres primero? —quiso saber el joven.

—No —respondió el señor Ron con seriedad —Todavía no acaban de atenderlos. Quedaron... bueno, no necesito decirte cómo quedaron. Tú los viste.

John asintió pesadamente y se puso de pie. Gina lo imitó.

—¿Puedo ir con John, tío Ron? —preguntó en el acto.

—Sí, puedes —respondió el señor Ron —Pero no podrás entrar con él al interrogatorio.

—No importa. De todas formas, aquí no puedo hacer nada.

El señor Ron asintió lentamente y les indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que lo siguieran a la puerta principal, la que daba a la calle muggle. Ambos hermanos obedecieron en el acto y antes de que Gina saliera, William la alcanzó.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño? —le preguntó.

—Me hará bien la compañía —Gina asintió con la cabeza.

—Los mantendremos enterados —les dijo el señor Potter a tío Fred y tía Angelina —Por el momento no podemos dar muchas explicaciones. En cuanto John termine de rendir declaración y se sienta mejor, podrán preguntarle. Por el momento, no creo que sea conveniente que lo presionen¿de acuerdo?

Al ver que el asunto era más serio de lo que parecía, tío Fred y su esposa estuvieron de acuerdo con el señor Potter sin replicar. Éste se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza, y la hacerlo, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Patrick, que seguía de pie a un lado de Ángel.

—Tú eres Patrick Malfoy¿cierto? —dijo el señor Potter, mirando al muchacho con el entrecejo fruncido. Al verlo asentir, bajó los ojos un segundo, pensativo, antes de volver a ver al joven directamente —¿Sabes si tus padres están en Londres?

—Supongo que sí —Patrick se extrañó ante aquella pregunta, pero la respondió sin titubear, tomando en cuenta que quien le hablaba era el mago más famoso de Inglaterra y además, un auror —Siempre pasan las vacaciones de Navidad aquí. Pero no sé a ciencia cierta dónde estén ahora. Me echaron de la casa.

El señor Potter asintió y se retiró del lugar con el señor Ron, Gina, John y William sin decir más. Fue ese el momento que eligió el destino para que un sanador, de cabello gris y ojos oscuros, se acercara a los presentes.

—¿Familiares de George y Alicia Weasley? —preguntó.

Tío Fred se adelantó al instante.

—Son mi hermano y mi cuñada —indicó —¿Cómo están?

Al ver la expresión del sanador, los Weasley presentes y Patrick Malfoy tuvieron el presentimiento de que no escucharían buenas noticias.

* * *

Para aquel sujeto, la información obtenida eran buenas noticias. Se andaba paseando por el Ministerio con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo a esas horas de la noche fingiendo hacer trabajo atrasado por las pasadas fiestas navideñas y como reguero de pólvora, había llegado la noticia de un nuevo y sorpresivo atentado contra magos, éste perpetrado en Liverpool. Las víctimas eran parientes cercanos de Ronald Weasley, lo que para muchos era una prueba más de que él no era un asesino, como se había creído por años. El problema era que los aurores se estaban inmiscuyendo demasiado y tarde o temprano podrían atraparlo. Por tal motivo, necesitaba estar atento a cualquier cosa y con ese fin, se dio una vuelta discreta por la segunda planta, donde estaban emplazados los cubículos de los aurores y así enterarse de más cosas. En el exterior de uno de los cubículos más lejanos a la entrada del Cuartel, lugar donde se habían quedado Gina y William Bluepool, el señor Potter y el señor Ron esperaban con impaciencia que el sobrino del segundo terminara de rendir declaración ante una colega y superiora suya. El señor Ron había dicho que quería estar presente en el interrogatorio de su sobrino, más por darle apoyo moral que por otra cosa, pero Dahlia Holmes no era una persona con la que podía discutirse. La aurora Holmes, bastante mayor que el señor Ron y los de su generación, se había ganado a pulso su puesto actual, uno en el nivel inferior inmediato al de Kenneth Douglas, y ahora que éste no aparecía por ninguna parte ella lo estaba supliendo. Lo primero que hizo fue mandar buscar a su colega y ahora, para su sorpresa, tenía que lidiar con un caso de lo más extraño. Las respuestas que le estaba dando John Weasley la hacían deducir unas cuantas líneas de investigación posibles. Sólo esperaba que el joven Weasley pudiera darle suficiente información.

—Por último, señor Weasley —comenzó a concluir la aurora Holmes —¿Algún detalle del incidente que le llamara la atención¿Algo que usted considere importante?

John, a pesar de la tristeza y el cansancio, trató de recordar. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido y apenas si podía acordarse. Él estaba en su habitación aquella noche, eran como las ocho, cuando escuchó ruidos en la planta baja. Al principio creyó que eran producto de la euforia de su padre, pues acababa de cerrar un gran contrato de su tienda de artículos de broma, pero al oír cristales rompiéndose comprendió que pasaba algo serio. Bajó con varita en mano y al ir bajando las escaleras, alcanzó a distinguir rayos de luz de varios colores ir y venir de un lado a otro. Pudo llegar a la planta baja con sigilo y al mirar a la sala, vio a un tipo encapuchado y enmascarado atacando a sus padres sin ninguna misericordia, con toda clase de maldiciones. Gritaba sin cesar que quería saber el paradero de Penélope Weasley, y por cada vez que no recibía respuesta, les lanzaba una maldición _Cruciatus_ ya fuera a George o a Alicia Weasley. John tenía intenciones de intervenir, pero por primera vez en su joven vida, el miedo lo había paralizado. Estuvo muy atento a cualquier oportunidad que se presentara para ayudar a sus padres, cuando el tipo dejó de atacar a sus padres y dijo, con una voz fría.

—El rey Weasley sí que tiene una familia terca, pero es bueno vengarse de él con ella. Un Weasley más o un Weasley menos no hace mucha diferencia¡hay tantos...!

Luego de eso, John no dudó: salió de su escondite y le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor al agresor, pero por los nervios del momento falló y el sujeto, al voltear su cabeza para verlo, dejó ver por debajo de la capucha una especie de mechón de cabello de tono muy claro, como rubio. Acto seguido, el tipo le había lanzado a John a su vez un hechizo aturdidor y mientras el joven lo esquivaba, el agresor se desapareció. Pero aquella frase que el tipo había dicho antes de atacarlo, le recordaba algo. Algo relativo a su familia.

—_Rey Weasley_... —musitó John, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y fijando la vista en la aurora Holmes —El tipo que atacó a mis padres hablaba de uno de mis tíos.

—¿Seguro? —quiso saber la aurora Holmes, revisando sus notas —¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Alguna vez escuché una anécdota al respecto, en una de nuestras reuniones familiares de Navidad —explicó John con calma, mientras los recuerdos acudían a su mente —Creo que se referían a una broma muy mala que le hicieron a tío Ron cuando estaba en el colegio.

—¿Ronald Weasley? —la aurora revisó un pergamino que tenía en su escritorio, de un tenue color rojo —¿Qué relación puede tener un apodo de hace años con todo esto?

—El que andaba buscando a tía Penélope quería vengarse de tío Ron haciéndole daño a ella¿no lo entendió? —se desesperó John, poniéndose de pie bruscamente —Algo tiene contra él. Seguramente por eso lo culparon por la muerte de tío Percy.

—Cálmese, señor Weasley —rogó Holmes —Tome asiento y terminemos con esta diligencia. Supongo que querrá ir a ver a sus padres.

John asintió, se sentó de nueva cuenta y concluyó con paciencia el interrogatorio. Al salir del cubículo, se topó con el señor Potter y su tío Ron, siendo a éste al que le preguntó al instante.

—Tío¿recuerdas la broma que te hicieron en el colegio que tenía que ver con una canción?

El señor Ron frunció el entrecejo.

—¿De qué hablas? —quiso saber.

—De cuando te decían que te iban a coronar. Tía Ginny dijo algo al respecto hace un par de años, cuando contaba su entrada al equipo de quidditch del colegio.

El señor Ron frunció el entrecejo, pues ahora ya recordaba de lo que hablaba su sobrino, pero no pudo responderle porque la aurora Holmes asomó la cabeza desde la entrada de su cubículo con gesto serio.

—Potter, Weasley, vengan —ordenó.

Los dos aurores no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer y John, sin más que hacer allí, salió del cuartel. Afuera, alcanzó a distinguir a su hermana Gina acompañada por William Bluepool, lo cual lo sorprendió. No se había percatado de la presencia de ese muchacho hasta ahora.

—Gina... —llamó con voz débil, al estar a menos de cinco pasos de ella.

Gina se volvió, vio a su gemelo y se le abalanzó, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Por favor, John¡Dime lo que le pasó a nuestros padres¡Por favor!

John fue a tomar asiento a una silla de madera que había en aquel pasillo, seguido por Gina. De pronto, notó que William se mantenía apartado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó.

—Vine a hacerle compañía a Gina —respondió simplemente William.

John asintió y tomó asiento. Cinco segundos después, con Gina sentada a su lado y William de pie frente a ambos, el pelirrojo estaba contando la historia con voz débil y cansada. Al concluir, Gina se tapaba la boca con las manos, aterrada, y William tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como sin poder creer en tanta maldad.

—¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho? —musitó Gina, al borde del llanto —¿Quién?

—No lo sé, pero ten por seguro que tío Ron hará lo posible por atraparlo —afirmó John con un tono de voz duro que casi nunca usaba —Ahora vamos a San Mungo. Tal vez ya podamos ver a nuestros padres. Y tú deberías irte a tu casa, Bluepool —le indicó a William —Ya casi es medianoche. Seguramente tus padres están preocupados por ti.

—No mucho —aseguró William —Toda mi vida se han preocupado por mí sólo lo que consideran indispensable.

John frunció el entrecejo ante semejante respuesta, pero no preguntó más. Cerró los ojos, se concentró y al segundo siguiente se había desaparecido. Gina miró a William y éste asintió. Poco después, imitaron a John y también se desaparecieron.

* * *

Luego de recibir otro sermón acerca de estar rompiendo las reglas de San Mungo, John, Gina y William pudieron ir al mostrador de información a preguntar por los señores Weasley internados. La bruja que atendía, una mujer de cabellos grises y ojos azules de aspecto huraño, buscó en una hoja que tenía en un sujetapapeles.

—¡Ah, sí, los Weasley atacados! —dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, acostumbrada a tratar cosas peores —Daños Provocados por Hechizos, cuarta planta. Sala Wen Pock.

Los tres jóvenes dieron amablemente las gracias y comenzaron a subir escaleras en completo silencio. Llegaron a la cuarta planta y al empezar a buscar la sala indicada, unos ruidos a su espalda los hicieron girar al instante. Una puerta se había abierto bruscamente y una persona había salido disparada hacia la pared opuesta junto con un destello rojizo, golpeándose duramente la espalda y la cabeza. De la misma puerta, se apresuró a salir un joven pelirrojo para ayudar al caído a levantarse, mientras que de la sala de la que habían salido ambos se escapaban gritos de dos voces que sonaban entre aterrorizadas y furiosas. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, John y compañía se dieron cuenta de que el caído era Patrick Malfoy y Ángel, quien lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó John, aproximándose a su primo.

—Algo muy raro —contestó Ángel al instante, enderezándose al ver que Patrick había perdido el conocimiento —Tío George y tía Alicia... cuando vieron a Malfoy... se pusieron como locos.

—¿Pero porqué? —insistió John.

En eso, tío Fred salió de la habitación y al ver a los jóvenes, les ordenó que no se movieran.

—Voy a buscar al sanador —informó y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Gina se inclinó sobre Patrick, sacó su varita y le apuntó.

—¿Qué le vas a hacer? —quiso saber William.

Gina no respondió, sino que musitó un hechizo.

—¡_Enervate_!

Al los cinco segundos, Patrick estaba abriendo los ojos. Miró a su alrededor, turbado, y comenzó a levantarse. Al hacerlo, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, que le dolía espantosamente.

—¿Qué sucedió? —quiso saber John, en cuanto Patrick estuvo de pie.

No tuvo que recibir su respuesta. En ese momento, los gritos en el interior de la sala, cuya puerta se había quedado abierta al salir tío Fred, fueron de lo más claros.

—¡No te acerques, Malfoy, o te arrepentirás! —gritaba la voz de la señora Alicia, entre asustada y amenazante —¡Déjanos en paz!

—¡No te diremos nada, Malfoy! —vociferaba la voz furiosa del señor George —¡Deja de perseguirnos, imbécil¡No vamos a decirte dónde está Penélope!

Frases parecidas decían una y otra vez, y seguían diciéndolas cuando tío Fred llegó, acompañado por un sanador de cabello oscuro y ojos castaños. El sanador entró rápidamente a la sala, cerró la puerta y un segundo después, tío Fred y tía Angelina literalmente fueron sacados por el sanador.

—Necesito tranquilizarlos —aclaró el sanador, antes de cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

—¿Para qué entraste? —le espetó de mala gana tío Fred a Patrick —¡Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí¿Qué pretendes?

—¡Fred, por Dios! —rogó tía Angelina, tomándolo de un brazo —¡El chico no hizo nada malo!

—Entonces¿porqué George y Alicia se alteraron tanto al verlo, eh? —reclamó tío Fred, iracundo —Probablemente fue él quien los atacó, no me sorprendería para nada del hijo del idiota de Draco Malfoy.

Patrick inclinó ligeramente la cabeza ante tales acusaciones, pues comprendían que algo de razón sí tenían. Su padre se había ganado suficientes antipatías a lo largo de su vida como para que ahora pensaran lo peor de él y toda su familia. William, en cambio, miró a tío Fred con el entrecejo fruncido y en voz baja, le espetó con indignación.

—¿Cómo puede juzgar a alguien sólo por la familia que tiene¿Se ha puesto a pensar si se lo han hecho a usted?

—¿Tú quién te crees para hablarme así? —espetó tío Fred a su vez.

—Vamos, papá —pidió Ángel serenamente —Trata de calmarte.

Fue el tono de voz de Ángel, poco común en él, lo que tranquilizó a tío Fred. Tía Angelina aprovechó ese intervalo de quietud de su marido para arrastrarlo a las escaleras que conducían a la quinta planta, donde estaban el salón de té y la tienda de regalos del hospital. Los chicos se quedaron de pie, mirándose sin saber qué decir.

—Creo que mejor me voy —musitó Patrick luego de un momento de silencio especialmente largo e incómodo —No sea que sus padres —miró a Gina y a John —se alteren otra vez.

—Te acompaño —dijo William de pronto —Mis padres se molestarán bastante si tú llegas y yo no. Gina —se volvió hacia la pelirroja —¿Te importa si vengo mañana temprano?

Gina negó rápidamente con la cabeza y permitió que William le diera un abrazo de despedida antes de que él y Patrick se desaparecieran. John no tenía cabeza para andar haciendo preguntas, así que se quedó viendo fijamente la puerta de la sala Wen Pock esperando a poder entrar a ver a sus padres. En tanto, Gina se volvió hacia Ángel.

—Creí que Frida estaba con ustedes —dijo de pronto.

Ángel estaba a punto de explicarle lo que Frida había hecho cuando su hermana apareció en el pasillo, proveniente de las escaleras que llevaban a la tercera planta. Una voz, que no era la de Frida pero sí de cierta persona que la seguía, llamó al instante con tono de preocupación.

—¡John!

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada de la puerta de la sala Wen Pock de inmediato. Había reconocido la voz y simplemente no podía creerlo.

—¡Sun Mei! —musitó.


	40. Los últimos Black

**Cuarenta: Los últimos Black.**

Los días que le siguieron al atentado que sufrieron George y Alicia Weasley fueron un tanto inquietantes para todos sus parientes y amigos. Los Potter se volvieron asiduos visitantes, aunque el señor Potter no podía quedarse mucho tiempo por ocuparse de las investigaciones del caso. Los abuelos Weasley, que tenían pensado volver a Brighton el día de los Inocentes, se quedaron para saber del estado de salud de su hijo y su nuera. Tío Bill, tío Charlie y sus familias, que estaban en sus residencias en el extranjero pasando el resto de las vacaciones, acudieron de inmediato a San Mungo al ser informados de lo sucedido por John. Y aunque John era el más afectado por el asunto al haber sido el único testigo y además, estaba exhausto, se hizo cargo de todo lo que se necesitaba. Le fue de gran ayuda que su novia Sun Mei Mao estuviera a su lado, y le agradecía profundamente a su prima Frida que hubiera ido hasta China a buscarla.

—¿Tu familia no se enfadó cuando los dejaste allá? —le había preguntado John a Sun Mei la mañana siguiente a la llegada de ella a Londres.

—En realidad, ni se dieron cuenta —había respondido la joven, sonriendo ligeramente —Cuando Frida llegó a buscarme, Ryo y yo habíamos ido a pasear al Jardín de las Nubes —John asintió, sabiendo que la chica se refería al Jardín de las Nubes Púrpuras de Otoño, un parque muggle chino muy famoso trazado durante la conocida dinastía Ming —Quería pintar algo. Como Frida no conoce Shangai, se apareció en el jardín _Tian Zi_, que queda cerca, preguntó por los Mao y ya iba a casa de mis abuelos cuando nos encontramos.

El jardín Tian Zi (1) que mencionaba Sun Mei era el equivalente chino al callejón Diagon de Inglaterra y al callejón Celta de Irlanda del Norte.

—Cuando me contó lo sucedido no perdí tiempo, le di mis cosas a Ryo, le escribí una rápida carta a mis padres explicándoles todo y fui con Frida hasta el jardín Tian Zi para aparecernos. A estas horas, mis padres ya deben saber dónde estoy.

Lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad que John ya no se sentía culpable por el hecho de que la joven hubiera sacrificado sus vacaciones en el Lejano Oriente por estar con él. Por su parte, Gina también agradecía que William Bluepool le hiciera compañía, aunque le dijo que no quería que desperdiciara sus vacaciones estando en San Mungo.

—Cuando volvamos a salir, estaremos a mano —le había contestado él, con la intención de hacerla reír, y lo consiguió.

Ángel veía con simpatía las escenas entre esas dos parejas. Al faltar un par de días para Año Nuevo, llegó a la conclusión de que le hacían gracia, dado que John llevaba poco más de un año saliendo con Sun Mei, mientras que Gina únicamente había tenido una cita con Bluepool y estaba encantada. Lo bueno de la relación de su prima era que el sentimiento era recíproco, pues Ángel fue testigo de cómo Bluepool estaba al pendiente de Gina todo el tiempo que estaba con ella. Hubiera querido que alguien se preocupara así por él en esos momentos de tensión. Y como salida de la nada, su hermana Frida se sentó junto a él en el salón de té de San Mungo, la tarde del treinta de diciembre. Esperaba que sus tíos Ginny y Neville salieran de la habitación de sus tíos George y Alicia, para entrar él.

—¿Porqué esa cara, Ángel? —quiso saber Frida, ofreciéndole una taza de té y un plato con galletas —Si estás cansado, mejor vete a casa. Luego ves a nuestros tíos.

—No, no es eso. Es que es raro ver tanto tiempo juntos a nuestros primos y sus novios.

—¡Ah, con que es eso! —Frida sonrió, tomando una galleta del plato y metiéndola a su taza de té. Era una costumbre que tenía desde pequeña: mojar las galletas ya fuera en leche, té, café o chocolate —Mira, si quieres, las chicas y yo podemos hacer una labor de convencimiento con Copperfield. No creo que sea muy difícil que quiera salir contigo.

Ángel, al tiempo que se llevaba su té a los labios, movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Si aceptó salir con Ripley cuando no lo hizo con Jason¿qué esperanza tengo yo?

—¿Jason la invitó a salir alguna vez?

—Sí, hace mucho, bastante antes de que se interesara en Mindy. Simplemente no es fácil de complacer —miró a Frida —Como cierta pelirroja que conozco.

—¡Por favor! —Frida le dio un sorbo a su té y siguió —Sí hay alguien que me complace.

—Malfoy —afirmó Ángel, decaído.

Frida se sorprendió tanto, que dejó caer la segunda galleta que comía en su té.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No era muy obvio, si a eso te refieres. Digamos que lo supuse, por como se trataban últimamente. Ya no lo insultabas tanto, estuviera presente o no, y él a ti tampoco.

—A propósito¿lo has visto por aquí?

—No desde lo que pasó con tío George y tía Alicia. Le pregunté a Bluepool por él, pero dice que en su trabajo muggle aceptó el tiempo completo que le ofrecieron y estará en Harrod's hasta que terminen las vacaciones.

Frida asintió con pesar y centró su atención en sacar la galleta de su taza. Ángel la miró en silencio, bebiendo su té con cierta prisa, y para cuando se lo había terminado, tomó una de las galletas del plato y se puso de pie, llevándosela a la boca.

—Voy a dar una vuelta —avisó —Ya no soporto estar aquí sentado sin hacer nada.

—Sabía que no aguantarías mucho —reconoció Frida —¿Vas a irte a casa a descansar?

—Primero voy a estirar las piernas y luego ya veré.

Frida asintió y siguió disfrutando del té y las galletas, mientras Ángel salía del salón de té pensando en lo que se le acababa de ocurrir. Sin que su gemela Frida lo supiera, pasaría un momento a Harrod's.

* * *

Harrod's son unos conocidísimos almacenes en los que las personas rara vez no encuentran lo que buscan. La mercancía y los servicios que ofrecen son variados, y entre ellos estaba el servicio de restaurante en el que los compradores que iban por largo rato tomaran un respiro junto con algo generalmente delicioso. El estilo de la decoración del restaurante era elegante, pero sencillo, en tonos neutros, lo que lo hacía verse más amplio de lo que ya era. Los meseros daban vueltas por el lugar, atendiendo órdenes y llevando alimentos a las mesas, siempre con una sonrisa. A Patrick no le había costado mucho trabajo adaptarse, puesto que estaba muy contento de que no lo miraran con desprecio por ser un Malfoy. Sus compañeros de trabajo, aunque estaban intrigados por no saber mucho de él, estaban encantados con su carácter servicial y vivaz. Patrick estaba dejando una ronda de capuchinos con crema batida a un grupo de chicas parlanchinas, más o menos de su edad y que le sonreían de manera boba, cuando un compañero suyo, moreno y de cabello castaño rojizo, pasó a su lado y le indicó.

—En la siete acaba de llegar un cliente —sonrió pícaramente al ver la mesa llena de chicas, una de las cuales, pelirroja y de ojos azules, le guiñó un ojo al rubio con coquetería —Vaya que tienes suerte con las chicas, Patrick.

Patrick hizo una mueca y miró de reojo a la pelirroja que le sonreía. No era ni la mitad de hermosa que Frida, al menos para él. Fue a la mesa siete buscando su libreta de notas y al estar a un lado de la mesa, con la vista fija en la libreta, saludó.

—Buenas tardes, bienvenido al restaurante de los almacenes Harrod's¿desea ordenar?

—¡Vaya! Nunca pensé que de verdad pudieras hacer esto.

Patrick alzó la vista de su libreta de notas y se encontró con que su cliente era Ángel Weasley. Frunció el entrecejo, pero siguió como si nada.

—¿Podría decirme qué va a ordenar?

—De acuerdo, estás trabajando —Ángel captó la indirecta y revisó el menú que tenía abierto en la mesa, frente a él —Veamos… Me gustaría probar su tarta de limón con una taza de té.

—¿Alguno en especial? —inquirió Patrick, serio —Tenemos verde y negro, de manzanilla, hierbabuena, menta, azahar, canela, limón…

—De limón está bien —dijo Ángel, sonriendo con algo de malicia —Pero pronto.

Patrick le dirigió una mueca, acabó de anotar la orden y se encaminó a la cocina. Al volver al área de mesas cinco minutos después, para atender a otros clientes, vio con sorpresa que Ángel se había cambiado de mesa y ahora estaba en la del grupo de chicas de su edad en el que se encontraba aquella pelirroja ojiazul que le guiñaba el ojo. Patrick negó con la cabeza con resignación al oír al pelirrojo reír y bromear con el grupo de chicas. Frida le había escrito hacía pocos días diciéndole que Ángel confesó que le gustaba una chica de su curso de Hufflepuff, y aunque no le dijo quién era, Patrick lo sospechaba. En Hogwarts había muchos rumores. Diez minutos después, Patrick tuvo lista la orden de Ángel y la llevó a la mesa donde se encontraba ahora.

—Hola, guapo —dijo la pelirroja de ojos azules cuando Patrick se acercó —¿A qué hora sales, eh? Me gustaría que me llevaras a casa.

—¡Nathalie! —exclamó una morena de corto cabello negro —¡Sí que eres lanzada!

La pelirroja no hizo caso.

—Naty, Naty —dijo Ángel en tono bromista, tomando el tenedor que acompañaba a su rebanada de tarta —Patrick no está disponible, lo siento.

—¿Lo conoces? —inquirió otra de las chicas, una rubia pequeña de ojos verdes.

—Ah, sí —Ángel le hizo un rápido guiño a Patrick —Mi hermana gemela sale con él y si se entera de que le anduvieron coqueteando, les va a ir muy mal. Es algo celosa¿saben?

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, entre extrañadas, avergonzadas e incrédulas y Ángel aprovechó ese momento de distracción para tomar sus alimentos y regresar a su mesa. Patrick lo siguió y cuando estuvo sentado, Ángel le dijo.

—Con eso bastará. Ya no van a molestarte.

—¿Desde cuándo me ayudas?

—Desde que sales con mi hermana¿o qué, crees que no sé cuando Frida se enamora de alguien? Es mi hermana y además, mi gemela. La conozco de toda la vida.

—¿Y no te molesta?

—Que ande con un Slytherin, y de paso un Malfoy, sí —admitió Ángel, tomando su taza de té con cuidado —Pero por ahora no te veo como Slytherin ni como Malfoy. Te veo como el que hace feliz a mi hermana.

—¿Frida está bien, verdad? —preguntó de improviso Patrick.

—Deberías ir a verla —sugirió Ángel, fingiendo indiferencia —Está agotada. Todo esto de tío George y tía Alicia ha sido duro y aunque me duela decirlo, yo no puedo animarla.

Patrick logró sonreír y empezó a alejarse para seguir trabajando.

—Gracias por el consejo —dijo a lo lejos —Iré al salir del trabajo.

Ángel sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo, y comió su tarta con gusto.

* * *

El gusto que le dio a Magnolia ver a Heather y al profesor Lupin juntos al fin fue increíble. Cuando sus dos amigos fueron a verla el treinta y uno de diciembre, tal como ella les había pedido, percibió la alegría que ambos sentían. Le recordaba un poco a Lily y a James Potter… Y a sí misma y a Sirius Black. Los hizo pasar, se sentaron en la sala y mientras tomaban una taza de té, Magnolia abordó el tema por el que los había hecho ir.

—Remus¿recuerdas cuándo mandaste a Sirius a buscar a Heather?

El profesor Lupin frunció el entrecejo, tratando de recordar.

—Fue poco más de un año antes de que murieran James y Lily —respondió —¿Tú sabías que le había pedido ese favor a Sirius?

—Él mismo me lo dijo antes de irse —confesó Magnolia —Prometió volver pronto, pero aún así estaba preocupada. Quería ir con él. Como podrás imaginarte, me lo prohibió terminantemente. No quería que me arriesgara, ya que iría por sitios peligrosos. Pero yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras mi novio iba por allí arriesgando la vida.

—Déjame adivinar —intervino Heather —Lo seguiste.

—Claro que lo seguí, era la única forma de estar cerca de él sin que lo notara —soltó Magnolia, como si fuera algo obvio —Y qué bueno que lo hice. Entre más preguntaba por Heather, más respuestas raras se encontraba. Le decían que no anduviera tras una O'Campbell, que mejor dejara a los O'Campbell por la paz y cosas por el estilo. Por fin, pocas semanas antes de Halloween, unos magos en Londonderry le dijeron, haciéndole jurar que no lo comentara con nadie más, que habían escuchado que todo el clan O'Campbell se había hecho mortífago. Eso a Sirius no le dio muy buena espina, pues por ese entonces ya estaba sospechando que había un traidor entre nosotros.

—Pero yo no me hice mortífaga —replicó Heather.

—Lo sé, y quise decírselo a Sirius, pero como se suponía que no lo estaba siguiendo, me quedé callada para ver cómo reaccionaba él. No tuve qué preocuparme. Sirius no creyó ni por un segundo que tú hicieras lo mismo que tu familia por la amistad que compartíamos Lily, tú y yo. Además, quería estar completamente seguro de que no le mintieron, así que siguió indagando. Se convirtió en perro y se acercó a la casa de tu clan.

—¿Acaso Sirius era animago? —se extrañó Heather.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Magnolia le dirigió una elocuente mirada al profesor Lupin, quien negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Con eso Magnolia supo que su amiga no sabía nada del secreto de los Merodeadores.

—Sí, lo era, a mí me sorprendió saberlo —se decidió a contestar —Pero debo admitir que era una habilidad útil. Gracias a ella se enteró de que tú no estabas en Irlanda, que habías desaparecido y que ni tu familia sabía de ti. Para él fue prueba suficiente de que no eras mortífaga y estaba dispuesto a regresar a Inglaterra, pero tuvo un imprevisto. Un mortífago muy raro, que por su acento se notaba que era extranjero, lo atacó una noche cerca de los montes Mourne. Pelearon un buen rato y al lanzarle la maldición asesina, no me quedó más remedio que salir de mi escondite y salvarlo.

—¡Pudiste morir! —exclamó Heather, atónita —Te lo he dicho siempre, no debes actuar tan impulsivamente.

—¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera¿Que viera cómo lo mataban sin hacer nada? —soltó Magnolia con impaciencia —No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados, ya te lo dije. El mortífago se desapareció y cuando Sirius vio lo que había ocurrido, me regañó bastante. Lo único bueno de todo eso fue que se decidió a ya no arriesgarse tanto y a los pocos días de que volvimos a Inglaterra, me propuso matrimonio.

Eso era algo que el profesor Lupin no se esperaba.

—¿Te casaste con Sirius? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Magnolia sonrió sutilmente.

—Fue en Halloween —respondió, sin dejar de sonreír —Lo hicimos lo más secretamente posible. Quisimos invitarlos a ti y a Heather, pero tú estabas muy ocupado con la Orden en esos días y no sabía en ese entonces dónde estaba Heather ni porqué se había ido. A Sirius eso no le importó y lo único que dejó bien claro era que quería que James fuera el padrino. Él aceptó y estuvo encantado de asistir junto con Lily. Por suerte no encontramos a Peter. Me hubiera sentido muy mal recordando que había estado presente en mi boda un inmundo traidor.

—¿Porqué no lo supe después? —inquirió el profesor Lupin —¿Porqué no me lo dijeron?

—Sirius pensó que era lo mejor, dadas las circunstancias —Magnolia soltó un suspiro —Por eso decidió dejar de buscar a Heather y decirte que la olvidaras, Remus. Después de lo que había pasado, no quería arriesgar mi vida otra vez. Poco después, recibí una carta de Heather diciéndome lo que le había ocurrido y le dije a Sirius que había que informarte, pero con todo el trabajo que había en la Orden, no tuvo tiempo. Luego, el día que Voldemort asesinó a James y a Lily, Sirius dejó por un momento nuestra cena de aniversario y dijo que quería ver si seguían bien. _James es mi mejor amigo, Magnolia¿comprendes? _Me dijo al tiempo que me daba un beso de despedida. Además, comentó algo de buscarte y decirte lo de Heather. _Lunático también se merece ser tan feliz como yo, _bromeó con esa sonrisa suya. Pero esa noche todo salió mal: James y Lily murieron, Harry se quedó huérfano y Sirius supo lo que Peter había hecho. Supongo que estaba tan furioso que por eso lo buscó sin pensar en las consecuencias y cuando lo encontró… Bueno, no necesito decir lo que pasó. Lo arrestaron acusándolo de la muerte de su mejor amigo y la esposa de éste y lo mandaron directo a Azkaban sin juicio previo. Pero por una vez, yo no lo seguí. Por primera vez en mi vida, necesitaba esconderme.

—¿Porqué? —quiso saber el profesor Lupin.

—Jimmy —respondió simplemente Magnolia.

—¿Me llamaron? —dijo de pronto Jimmy, el hijo de Magnolia y padre de Procyon Blackson, con una sonrisa. Él y su familia siempre se quedaban durante las vacaciones navideñas en Edimburgo —Mamá, debemos retornar a Londres —dijo, poniendo cara seria —Casiopea acaba de recibir una llamada. Uno de sus pacientes se puso mal.

—Está bien, hijo, no hay cuidado —Magnolia se puso de pie, se estiró y cuando su hijo inclinó la cabeza un poco, le dio un beso en la frente —¿Procyon se va con ustedes?

—Sí. De todas formas, ya pronto tendrá que volver a Hogwarts. A propósito¿recuerdas lo que te comenté hace un mes? Ya es hora de que use mi verdadero nombre¿no te parece? Además, no es justo para Casiopea.

Magnolia asintió, mientras que el profesor Lupin fruncía el entrecejo.

—Me haré cargo de eso pronto —prometió Magnolia —Y así, Procyon tampoco tendrá problemas en el colegio.

Jimmy asintió y se retiró, mientras que Magnolia tomaba asiento nuevamente, soltando un suspiro. Se preparó para hablar nuevamente cuando un grito femenino la detuvo.

—¡Procyon Sirius Black¿Porqué no has acabado de guardar tu equipaje?

Era la voz de la esposa de Jimmy, Casiopea. Magnolia se mordió un labio. Había olvidado la costumbre de su nuera de llamar a su hijo y a su marido por sus verdaderos y completos nombres cuando se enfadaba con ellos.

—¡Ya oí, mamá, no te enojes! —respondió Procyon con fastidio —¡Ya casi termino!

—¿Escuché bien? —le dijo el profesor Lupin a Magnolia —¿Tu nieto se llama Sirius?

—Es de eso de lo que quería hablarte, Remus —admitió Magnolia —Heather ya lo sabe, le pedí que fuera la madrina de Jimmy. Mi hijo… mi hijo también se llama Sirius. James Sirius Black, para ser exacta.

El profesor Lupin pasó la vista de Magnolia a Heather, quien al ver a su amiga un tanto alterada, decidió intervenir.

—El día que murieron James y Lily, Magnolia iba a darle una sorpresa a Sirius. Iba a decirle, que como su mejor amigo, él también sería padre. Sí, Remus —agregó, viendo el rostro incrédulo del profesor Lupin —Jimmy es hijo de Sirius¿porqué crees que se parecen tanto?

Al pensarlo mejor, el profesor Lupin por fin pudo ver claramente que la persona que tanto se parecía a Procyon Blackson y a su padre era nada menos que su viejo amigo _Canuto_. No se explicaba porqué no se había dado cuenta antes, sobre todo con un encubrimiento de su identidad tan simple como el del apellido, Blackson (2). Pero se preguntó las razones que tuvo su amiga Magnolia para ocultarle al mundo su relación con Sirius Black, aunque las suponía.

—Sirius fue acusado de aquella traición tan horrible que cometió Peter, porque yo sabía que había sido Peter, Sirius me lo confió. Y como temía que fueran a encerrarme en Azkaban estando embarazada, me esfumé. Regresé aquí, me conseguí una casa y un empleo y cuando nació Jimmy en Londres, decidí presentarlo como un Blackson, para no levantar sospechas. Los del Ministerio no hacían muchas preguntas acerca de eso, sobre todo cuando Voldemort había desaparecido, así que no hubo problema. Cuando Jimmy creció y recibió la carta de Hogwarts con su verdadero apellido, le expliqué todo el asunto y cuando ambos supimos que Sirius se escapó de Azkaban, Jimmy quiso ir a buscarlo. Quería conocerlo. Le supliqué que no lo hiciera, que fuera buen niño y se quedara en el colegio. Y es que cuando Sirius se escapó, Jimmy recién había entrado a Hogwarts.

El profesor Lupin asintió, pues ahora recordaba a Jimmy de pequeño perfectamente.

—También le dije que fuera bueno en tu clase, porque fuiste un buen amigo de su padre. En cuanto a su identidad, le conté al profesor Dumbledore mis temores de que maltrataran a Jimmy por ser un Black, así que aceptó que en el colegio se le conociera como un Blackson. Pero en fin, las cosas se estaba dando de tal forma que yo podía perfectamente esperar que Sirius me buscara, pero enseguida lo pensé mejor. Seguramente no querría arriesgar mi vida. Así que cuando el profesor Dumbledore mandó llamar nuevamente a la Orden del Fénix, comprendí que era mi oportunidad. Me reuní con la Orden a escondidas y pude estar cerca de Sirius, pero no me atreví a hablarle. No tenía cara para verlo después de tantos años en los que aparentemente, no me había preocupado por él.

—Pero él te echaba de menos —aseguró el profesor Lupin —Llegó a decírmelo, Magnolia. Dijo que a pesar de tener a Harry, le hacías falta. Nunca creyó que lo habías abandonado; al contrario, pensaba que lo más probable es que no pudieras reunirte con él por alguna razón.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —musitó Magnolia.

—Claro. Y también me comentó que era mejor así, porque estarías a salvo. Sirius te amó siempre, Magnolia. Y estoy seguro que habría amado a su hijo y a su nieto de haberlos conocido. Se parecen mucho a él.

Magnolia asintió con ojos llorosos, y al notarlo, Heather se paró, fue al lado de su amiga y le dio un abrazo para reconfortarla. Magnolia dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas que se limpió apresuradamente con el dorso de una mano cuando se escucharon pasos provenientes de la escalera. Era Procyon, que sostenía una magnolia de un leve color lavanda en una mano.

—Nos vamos, abuela —anunció, acercándose a Magnolia —Papá dice que esto es para ti —le extendió la flor que llevaba en la mano —Como regalo de Año Nuevo. ¿Es cierto que es tu flor favorita? —quiso saber, con una sonrisa radiante que al profesor Lupin le recordó mucho a la de su buen amigo Sirius.

—Claro que es cierto —Magnolia le sonrió a su nieto —Sobre todo porque tengo su nombre. Mira, tengo visitas —señaló al profesor Lupin y a Heather —Salúdalos¿si?

El niño asintió y les tendió la mano a ambos adultos, sin dejar de sonreír, aunque al parecer el profesor lo cohibió un poco.

—Espero que me trate mejor por ser amigo de mi abuela —bromeó Procyon, mirando fijamente al profesor Lupin con sus brillantes ojos azules, tan parecido a los de su madre y su abuelo —No soy muy bueno en su materia.

—Descuida —le dijo el profesor Lupin, sonriendo levemente —Veré que puedo hacer.

Procyon alzó levemente las cejas, como gesto de incredulidad, y salió de la habitación. El profesor Lupin lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista.

—A Sirius le hubiera hecho mucha gracia conocerlo —comentó —Sobre todo por ser compañero de la nieta de James.

—¿Harry Potter tiene una hija? —se extrañó Heather.

—Procyon me ha contado de ella —dijo Magnolia de pronto —Incluso dice que es linda.

Los tres adultos se rieron brevemente ante el comentario. Al callar, Jimmy entró a la sala, con una capa de viaje negra encima de su traje muggle color gris oscuro.

—Muy bien, mamá, despídete de tu hijo —dijo alegremente —Nos vemos en verano, espero. Últimamente hay mucho trabajo en el cuartel y a Casiopea se le llena la agenda.

—No hay ningún problema —aseguró Magnolia —Que tengan buen vuelo.

Jimmy asintió, les hizo una inclinación de cabeza a los amigos de su madre a modo de despedida y salió, oyéndose en el pasillo mucho movimiento de maletas, un golpe seco que arrancó otro reclamo de la señora Casiopea (aunque éste fue en voz más baja) y el abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal. Cuando por fin hubo silencio, los tres adultos en la sala se miraron.

—¿Podrías hacerme un favor, Remus? —musitó Magnolia. Cuando el profesor Lupin asintió, ella prosiguió —Habla con la profesora McGonagall acerca del asunto. Yo le escribiré al respecto, pero preferiría que la pusieras sobre aviso. Voy a hacer las gestiones pertinentes para que mi familia vuelva a ser la familia Black.

—Y estás tú incluida, supongo —se atrevió a suponer Heather, con una sonrisa.

Magnolia sonrió ampliamente.

—Claro que también estoy incluida. Lo difícil va a estar en cómo decírselo a Harry. ¿Nunca llegó a preguntar nada acerca de su herencia, Remus?

—Nada en absoluto —el profesor Lupin negó con la cabeza —Cuando Sirius murió, a Harry no le interesaba para nada saber si le había dejado algo. De hecho, él nunca le ha dado mucha importancia a las cosas materiales.

—Entonces la casa de los Black sigue vacía —dedujo Magnolia.

El profesor Lupin asintió.

—Luego de la desaparición de Voldemort, nadie quiso ir allí otra vez. Mucho menos Harry. Le traía muchos recuerdos. ¿Porqué preguntas eso?

—Es simple —Magnolia se puso de pie, adoptando una actitud altiva —Creo que ya es hora de que tome posesión de lo que me pertenece.

(1) _Las palabras _Tian Zin_, en chino, significan _Hijo(s) del Paraíso

(2) _En el idioma inglés, si se separa el apellido _Blackson_ en dos partes (_black son_), significaría _Hijo de Black


	41. Descubriendo al culpable Sospechas

**Cuarenta y uno: Descubriendo al culpable. Sospechas.**

Los días de vacaciones se terminaron y casi sin darse cuenta, fue tiempo de volver a Hogwarts. El sábado anterior al inicio de clases, la mayor parte de los alumnos regresaron en el expreso, donde muchos aprovechaban para contarse cómo les había ido. La Orden del Rayo entera logró encontrarse en el tren y luego de adueñarse de un compartimiento para ellos solos, comenzaron las preguntas. Después de saber lo que les había pasado a los tíos de Rose, Danielle frunció el entrecejo, pensativa.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Walter de improviso.

—Papá no estaba en casa ese día —musitó la rubia de pronto.

Los demás la miraron sin comprender bien.

—Danielle —llamó Henry —¿Estás insinuando que fue tu padre el que atacó a los tíos de Rose? Eso es algo serio.

—No precisamente —Danielle se puso a la defensiva —Sólo me quedé pensando que el mismo día que atacaron a los tíos de Rose, papá no estaba en casa. No es que sea raro que esté ausente, pero se suponía que tenía una comida o cena... (o algo así) con unos funcionarios muy importantes del Ministerio y mamá comentó que llegó tarde, es todo. Aunque para ser sincera, si llegaran a sospechar de él no me extrañaría.

—Debe ser difícil tener semejante familia¿verdad? —comentó Hally, cautelosamente.

Danielle asintió.

—Al menos ella sabe a qué atenerse —intervino Sunny, que desde que había subido al tren se veía de mal humor —La señora Drake resultó ser peor de lo que yo creía. No me dejaba salir para nada y cuando vio los regalos que me habían enviado, me los confiscó. Por suerte no fue muy buena escondiéndolos y los pude recuperar.

—¿Crees que decidan que te quedes con tu abuela? —inquirió Amy.

—No sé, pero si por mí fuera, nunca volvería con ella —la castaña frunció el entrecejo pensativamente —Nunca creí que llegaría a decir esto, pero extraño vivir con Snape.

Los otros la vieron como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Es que al menos con Snape podía hacer lo que quería —se justificó Sunny —Como salir. Si hubieran pasado las mismas vacaciones que yo, estarían de acuerdo conmigo.

—Yo hubiera querido ver a mi abuela —dijo Walter —Pero eso no quiere decir que no la haya pasado bien. Gwen nos hizo una visita sorpresa y me regaló un balón de fútbol.

—¿De qué? —inquirió Rose.

—Fútbol, un deporte muggle —explicó Hally —Es como el quidditch en el mundo de los magos, a casi todos les gusta. ¿Juegas fútbol, Walter?

—Solía hacerlo, en la primaria muggle —respondió Walter.

—Yo también lo jugaba —dijo Henry —Pero a mi mamá no le llamaba mucho la atención. Los únicos partidos que veía eran los que yo jugaba en mi primaria muggle. Walter¿en qué posición jugabas? Yo era delantero.

—Yo también —Walter sonrió —Algún día deberíamos jugar juntos¿no crees?

Henry asintió. Luego de aquel breve intermedio sobre deportes (al cual le siguió otro un poco más largo sobre quidditch, en el que sólo participaron Hally, Rose, Danielle y Ryo), tuvieron una visita sorpresa. La puerta de su compartimiento se abrió para dejar pasar una cabeza de negros cabellos y una voz que decía.

—Disculpen¿hay lugar aquí?

—Queda un asiento libre, Procyon —dijo Henry, reconociendo a su compañero de casa, Procyon Blackson —¿Qué te sucede?

—Por pura mala suerte, he tenido que compartir el viaje con unos Slytherin's bastante desagradables —explicó el niño, ocupando el asiento que quedaba libre, que era uno de los que estaban junto a la ventana y que quedaba a la derecha de Hally —Seguro los conocen, son esos tarados de Calloway y Sullivan, junto con el flacucho de Mackenzie y sus escoltas Brandon y Scott. No sé quién pueda aguantarlos.

—¿Sus padres, acaso? —sugirió Rose en son de broma, lo que hizo que Procyon riera.

—Tal vez ni ellos los aguantan —comentó, sonriendo ampliamente —Pero fue buena... ¿Rosaline Weasley, verdad?

—Exacto —la casi pelirroja asintió —Pero prefiero que me llamen Rose.

—Creí que sólo tu familia y tus amigos podían decirte así —comentó Procyon, con timidez —Al menos eso dijo Bradley en el partido contra Slytherin.

—Sí, es cierto, pero me caes bien —Rose se encogió de hombros —Además, hoy en día sólo una persona me llama Rosaline.

—¿Quién?

—Mi padre.

Procyon se quedó callado un segundo, pero luego movió levemente la cabeza.

—De acuerdo —accedió —Te diré Rose. Mientras no me llames _Procie_ o algo así…

Aquella frase hizo que los demás soltaran una carcajada.

El viaje continuó por largo rato y los miembros de la Orden descubrieron que simpatizaban mucho con Procyon Blackson. Era bastante inteligente y simpático y los cautivó con conmovedoras historias sobre el trabajo de su madre (quien era muggle, y se dedicaba a la oncología pediátrica) y al decir que su padre, aparte de mago, era auror, Hally se entusiasmó.

—¡Papá también es auror! —exclamó —Y el padre de Rose.

—Tal vez se conozcan —comentó Procyon —Papá se llama...

No llegó a decir cómo se llamaba su padre porque en eso, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió nuevamente, dejando ver unos cuantos rostros desagradables: los de Hellen Brandon, Cloe Scott, Tyrone Calloway y Arnold Sullivan. Además, ahora iban acompañados por el castaño de Oliver Mackenzie, quien por primera vez desde que había entrado al colegio, se veía sonriente. Lástima que su sonrisa fuera tan burlona como maliciosa.

—Se los dije, vino aquí —comentó Mackenzie de pronto, indicando con un movimiento de cabeza a Procyon —Todos los perdedores se juntan con sus iguales.

Los Slytherin's que lo acompañaban soltaron una carcajada despectiva, mientras Procyon los veía con el entrecejo fruncido. Los miembros de la Orden tuvieron ganas de darles una buena lección, pero inesperadamente una voz proveniente del pasillo anunció a voz en cuello.

—¡Cuidado, ahí viene Bluepool!

Los Slytherin's les dirigieron una última mirada despectiva a Procyon y sus compañeros de compartimiento antes de alejarse. Cinco segundos después, un niño de cabello rojo anaranjado y enormes ojos verde claro apareció en la puerta abierta del compartimiento, con una mano en el estómago y la otra en la boca, conteniendo una carcajada. Dirigía la vista a la misma dirección por la que habían desaparecido Brandon y compañía.

—¡Esos tarados! —dijo entrecortadamente a causa de la risa —¡Se la creyeron!

—¿De qué te ríes, Elliott? —le preguntó Danielle con interés, estando junto a la puerta.

El niño la miró por un segundo, antes de volver a reírse y señalar al frente.

—Los tarados de Mackenzie y sus amigos creyeron que de verdad venía Bluepool —explicó, sonriente —Yo grité eso para ver cómo reaccionaban. Sí que son tontos...

Y sin poder evitarlo, el niño siguió riéndose un buen rato, ante la mirada extrañada de Danielle y los demás. La rubia se decidió a cerrar la puerta del compartimiento, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, el niño castaño dejó de reír de golpe y se metió al compartimiento.

—Ojalá no les importe que me quede aquí un rato —comentó, yendo hacia la ventana —Si Mackenzie y su escolta se enteran de que Bluepool no viene en el expreso, van a querer desquitarse. Sólo me quedaré un momento, lo juro. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó, al percatarse de la presencia de Hally —¡Tú eres la hija de Harry Potter!

Hally asintió con vacilación, pues a esas alturas del curso ya eran menos los alumnos que se sorprendían al reconocerla.

—¡Mucho gusto! —saludó el niño con entusiasmo, tendiéndole una mano y dedicándole una sonrisa alegre —No puedo creer que de verdad seas tú. Claro que ya te había visto, pero no tan de cerca. ¡Es genial!

Aquel niño se portaba sumamente efusivo, lo que Hally constató cuando al darle la mano, él se la agitó vigorosamente. Walter, con el semblante serio, intervino.

—¿Se puede saber porqué te alegra tanto conocer a Hally, Elliott?

—Por favor, _Walty_, me llamo Thomas —soltó el niño —Ya te lo he dicho. La verdad no entiendo porqué hay que llamar a la gente por su apellido si sabes su nombre. Es ridículo.

—Y es más ridículo que le cambies el nombre a la gente —rebatió Walter, al ver que el apodo que Thomas le puso hacía que sus amigas se taparan la boca con una mano, evitando reírse —Mi nombre es Walter, no Walty. Así que no me llames así otra vez.

—Perdona, no creí que te molestara —Thomas se encogió de hombros —Lo de cambiar nombres lo hago sin querer. Papá y mamá opinan que debería quitarme esa costumbre, ya que salí mago, y vaya que tuvieron razón. Algunos magos son muy quisquillosos.

—¿Tus padres no son magos? —inquirió Rose con curiosidad.

—No, son muggles, y a mucha honra —Thomas sonrió ampliamente, mirando a Rose, para luego preguntar —¿Rosaline Weasley, cierto¿De Gryffindor?

Rose asintió.

—Mis padres son actores —contó el niño —Tal vez los hayan visto en televisión… o tal vez no, si no vienen de familia muggle. Son Sean Elliot y Charlotte Jackson.

Al escuchar esos nombres, Hally, Sunny, Procyon y Walter soltaron una exclamación.

—¡No hablarás en serio! —soltó Sunny de pronto.

—¿Los protagonistas de _Vida a cuadros_? —repuso Walter, incrédulo.

—Exacto —respondió Thomas, sonriendo ampliamente.

_Vida a cuadros _era el nombre de un programa escocés de televisión bastante popular en toda Gran Bretaña, donde las risas por las situaciones chuscas estaban a la orden del día. Sus protagonistas, los famosos actores Sean Elliott y Charlotte Jackson, interpretaban a un matrimonio escocés que trataba de mantener las tradiciones de su país en sus revoltosos hijos, pero aunque los hijos acababan entendiendo las lecciones, los padres se metían en peculiares líos todo el tiempo. No había persona que no riera al ver cuando menos un episodio.

—¿Me conseguirías unos autógrafos? —quiso saber Procyon, emocionado —A mamá le encanta ese programa. Y a mi abuela también, y eso que es bruja.

—A mí también —dijo Sunny —Solíamos verlo en el orfanato¿te acuerdas, Hally?

Hally asintió con vehemencia.

—Gwen no se lo pierde —se atrevió a comentar Walter —Y eso que desde que trabaja en el Senedd casi no tiene tiempo.

Empezaron a sentir que el tren caminaba más despacio y Thomas, que no había tomado asiento, se asomó por la ventana. Frunció el entrecejo al no poder distinguir bien lo que pasaba en el exterior, por lo que se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez hay problemas con la máquina —aventuró, para luego ver su reloj —Todavía no es hora de llegar.

Los niños no le dieron mayor importancia al asunto y siguieron conversando hasta que Thomas dijo algo de verificar si su equipaje seguía entero y se retiró. Los demás se quedaron callados un momento luego de que se fue.

—¿En qué casa estará? —se preguntó Rose en voz alta.

—En la nuestra —respondió Danielle en el acto, al escuchar la pregunta.

—¿Y cómo es que no resultó como el quinteto de tarados? —se sorprendió Ryo, refiriéndose claramente a Brandon, Scott, Calloway, Sullivan y Mackenzie.

—No sabemos, pero no es como yo creía —dijo Walter —No suele hablar mucho, y lo sé porque comparto el dormitorio con él. Quizá porque no es de familia de magos.

—Tú tampoco lo eres —le recordó Sunny.

—Disculpa, yo nunca dije que no fuera de familia de magos —Walter se puso serio —Mamá era bruja, sólo que… Murió cuando yo nací. Nunca la conocí.

Los demás permanecieron en un incómodo silencio ante esa revelación para luego abrirse la puerta de su compartimiento de nueva cuenta y asomarse otro niño, pero éste con el cabello castaño rojizo y los ojos negros. Se veía preocupado.

—Hola, Amy —saludó —Disculpa¿no has visto a un prefecto por aquí?

—No, para nada —respondió Amy —¿Qué pasa, Bryan?

—Un Slytherin pasó por mi compartimiento y me quitó la varita —explicó el niño, algo triste —Ya lo busqué, pero no lo hallo¿no pasó por aquí? Fue ese tarado de Mackenzie.

—Con razón llegó a su compartimiento muy sonriente antes de que yo me cambiara a éste —se acordó Procyon —Traía una varita en la mano.

—Ahora sí que se pasaron de la raya —Henry se puso de pie, sacando su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo —Con su permiso, voy a buscarlos.

—¡Ah, no, no vas solo! —advirtió Rose, poniéndose de pie también. El resto de la Orden y Procyon la imitaron —Vamos contigo. Además, no quiero perderme la función.

Todos los niños salieron del compartimiento, encontrándose en el camino con una niña de aspecto alerta, cortísimo cabello rubio cenizo, diminutos aretes azules en las orejas en forma de rosas y ojos color azul oscuro. Se fijó en el niño al que le habían quitado su varita y le hizo un gesto de mano.

—¡Bryan, aquí! —gritó —¿Quiénes son todos ellos? —quiso saber, mirando a Procyon y a los ocho amigos.

—Amy y sus amigos, Paula —respondió Bryan con tranquilidad —Chicos, ella es Paula Hagen; está en Ravenclaw —añadió, mirando a Ryo.

Ryo observó detenidamente a Paula Hagen y creyó reconocerla, pues a veces hablaba con Karen Tate y sus amigas. En eso, el compartimiento que estaba a la derecha de Paula se abrió y dio paso a un Thomas Elliott entre risueño y colérico, que sostenía con fuerza una varita de madera rojiza en la mano.

—¡Eso te enseñará a no meterte con mi familia! —espetó con tono furioso, pero con una sonrisa burlona en la cara —Y aparte, a no quitarle a otros sus cosas.

Cuando Thomas notó la enorme concurrencia del pasillo, notó a Bryan y frunció el entrecejo, como si intentara recordar algo.

—¿Bryan Radcliffe, no? —dijo, viendo fijamente a Bryan —¿De Hufflepuff?

Bryan asintió, algo confundido, y Thomas le extendió la varita que traía en la mano.

—Mackenzie es un tarado —aseguró Thomas —Le hice pagar el comentario que soltó hace media hora sobre que mis padres eran idiotas sólo por ser muggles. Les compré unos dulces de broma a los Cuatro Insólitos y ahora está vomitando como loco. Fue una suerte, porque iba a romper la varita.

—¿Y tú como supiste que era mi varita? —inquirió Bryan con curiosidad.

—¡Ah, eso! Antes de insultar a mis padres, andaba alardeando de cómo te la había quitado. Para no tener mucho cerebro, se aprendió tu nombre.

—Pues tú pareces saberte los nombres de todo el mundo —observó Paula Hagen.

Thomas la miró, se le quedó viendo por un momento para luego comentar.

—Paula Hagen, si no me equivoco. De Ravenclaw.

—De eso estoy hablando —dijo Paula —¿Cómo es que te sabes los nombres y casas de todos los que te encuentras?

—Me vienen a la boca en cuanto les veo la cara —respondió Thomas —No me preguntes cómo, porque no lo sé. Papá dice que es de familia.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó una voz de pronto, haciendo que los niños giraran la cabeza en distintas direcciones para ver quién era. Se encontraron con la cara pecosa, el cabello rojo y la expresión seria de John Weasley —No estarán en problemas¿verdad?

—¿Cómo crees, John? —Rose hizo un gesto de inocencia —Sólo dábamos una vuelta.

—Bueno… —repuso John, para luego fijarse en Thomas —¿Te sirvieron? —le preguntó.

Thomas asintió, sonriendo a más no poder.

—Bien, pues con permiso —John pasó a través del grupo y continuó su camino —¿Podrían ir a su compartimiento? Aquí no dejan pasar.

Los niños asintieron y lo vieron alejarse.

—Es raro —comentó Thomas de pronto —Prefecto y bromista¡qué combinación!

—¡Oye! —Rose se puso en guardia —Cuidado con lo que dices, es mi primo.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Gracias —le dijo Bryan Radcliffe a Thomas —Por quitarle mi varita a Mackenzie.

—¡Oh, no es nada! —Thomas parecía no darle importancia —Ya me debía una.

—¡_Gott_! (1) —exclamó Paula, hablando obviamente en alguna lengua extranjera —Ya casi va a ser hora de llegar a Hogsmeade. Voy a ponerme un abrigo más grueso.

Acto seguido, se perdió por el pasillo. Bryan Radcliffe musitó una frase de despedida y también se fue, seguido por Thomas Elliott y Procyon Blackson. Al final, los únicos que quedaron en el pasillo fueron los ocho amigos, quienes luego de ver discretamente por la puerta del compartimiento donde estaba Mackenzie (que por cierto, aún seguía vomitando un poco de sustancia anaranjada), regresaron a su compartimiento riéndose a carcajadas, a esperar que el tren llegara a su destino.

* * *

El domingo antes de que iniciara el nuevo trimestre, la Orden del Rayo tuvo reunión en la solitaria biblioteca. Lo habían decidido el día anterior antes de bajar del tren, para comparar sus tareas, y cuando acabaron de hacerlo, se pusieron a conversar acerca de sus regalos de Navidad. Danielle les comentó acerca del chivatoscopio que su hermano le había regalado, Sunny dijo que algún día los deleitaría con el regalo que Snape sorpresivamente le había enviado (un recetario mágico), Rose presumió que sus tíos Fred y George le habían obsequiado muestras gratis de un nuevo dulce que sacarían al mercado el mes entrante (su efecto era que sacaras burbujas por la boca, como si te hubieras tragado mucho jabón) y Hally les reveló, haciéndoles jurar que no lo contarían a nadie más, lo que su padre le había regalado: una capa invisible y un mapa mágico de Hogwarts que mostraba todos sus lugares, escondrijos y la localización de sus habitantes.

—Papá dice que su padre y sus mejores amigos lo hicieron —explicó Hally —Se los confiscó Filch, pero tus tíos se lo robaron —señaló a Rose.

—¿Cuáles?

—¿Tú cuáles crees? Pues tus tíos Fred y George —contestó Hally, sonriendo levemente —Cuando creyeron que ya no lo necesitaban, se lo pasaron a papá, quien lo tiene desde entonces. Ahora me lo dio a mí. Le pedí que me enseñara a usarlo en cuanto mamá no estuvo en casa por un asunto del Ministerio y es increíble. Cada persona que quiera saber dónde está, aparece como un puntito con su nombre en un letrero diminuto. Es fantástico.

—¿Y cuándo puedes mostrárnoslo? —quiso saber Ryo, ansioso.

—Una de nuestras reuniones hay que ponernos de acuerdo —propuso Hally —Sirve que damos una vuelta por el castillo y lo conocemos de cabo a rabo.

—¿De veras te atreverías? —se asombró Amy.

—Si llevara el mapa, no habría problema —aseguró Hally —Siempre podría ver si voy a encontrarme con Filch o su gata. Ya se los dije, es genial. Hay que probarlo a lo grande.

—Yo tengo mis dudas —repuso Henry de repente —Es verdad que con ese mapa tuyo, podríamos salir a la hora que quisiéramos y evitar encontrarnos con alguien que pudiera castigarnos, pero no nos libraría de algún peligro inesperado que nos topemos.

—¿Qué crees que puede haber de peligroso en este castillo? —protestó Rose —Digo, es cierto que Peeves es una pesadilla, pero…

—No vamos a hacer nada malo —intervino Sunny, con una sonrisa pícara —Sólo vamos a dar una vuelta. ¡Vamos, Henry! No seas aguafiestas.

Henry frunció el entrecejo y al cabo de unos segundos se puso de pie, diciendo que iba a buscar un buen libro. Ninguna de sus amigos le dio importancia y lo dejaron ir, sin saber exactamente porqué se había molestado.

* * *

—¿Porqué el Ministro fue tan idiota? —le preguntó Thomas Elliott a Procyon Blackson, paseando por los pasillos semivacíos del castillo. Era la hora de comer y la mayoría de los alumnos que habían vuelto estaban en el Gran Comedor —He leído todo lo que he encontrado sobre Sirius Black y en ningún momento se declara que haya tenido esa marca que todos los mortífagos tenían en el brazo¿no pudieron con eso saber que era inocente?

Los dos niños habían empezado a tratarse porque Thomas, en cuanto bajó del tren, mandó una lechuza a sus padres para pedirles unos autógrafos. Los recibió esa mañana y al darle algunos a Procyon, éste le aseguró que acababa de ganarse un nuevo amigo. Pero en esa ocasión, ante la mención de Sirius Black, Procyon adoptó un aire ausente.

—El Ministro de entonces era de mente muy cerrada —musitó Procyon —La abuela dice que si le hubiera hecho caso a Dumbledore cuando le dijo que Voldemort había vuelto, tal vez Sirius Black no hubiera muerto y hubieran podido hacerle un nuevo juicio.

—¿Qué hacen tan solos? —inquirió repentinamente Paula Hagen, acompañada por Bryan Radcliffe, cargando una decena de libros de los más delgados.

—Hablábamos de Sirius Black —comentó Thomas, sin notar el aire abatido de Procyon.

Paula frunció el entrecejo.

—¿El que decían que era mortífago? —se extrañó.

Procyon se giró de golpe hacia la niña y la miró furioso.

—¡Él no era mortífago! —espetó, en voz tan alta que los pocos alumnos que pasaban en aquel momento por allí se volvieron hacia él —¡Nunca lo hubiera sido!

—Eso lo sé —repuso Paula, sin alterarse —Yo sólo digo lo que escuché. Soy extranjera, por si no te has dado cuenta, así que no estoy muy al tanto de la historia mágica de este país. Espero que me disculpes.

Procyon recuperó la compostura poco a poco y antes de decir algo equivocado se alejó del lugar, dejando plantado a Thomas y muy confundidos a Paula y a Bryan. Subió escaleras, atravesó tapices y cruzó pasillos desesperadamente, sin prestar la menor atención a su entorno, hasta que sin darse cuenta llegó ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

—¿Contraseña? —preguntó la pintura.

Procyon frunció el entrecejo, tratando de recordar. Por lo ofuscado que estaba, no podía acordarse, hasta que una voz desganada a su espalda dijo.

—_Humo negro_.

Procyon se dio la vuelta y vio que era Henry Graham, quien no se veía muy contento.

—¿Vas a entrar? —quiso saber Henry.

Procyon asintió y entró a la sala común, pero no se quedó allí. De inmediato subió a su dormitorio, entró y se echó en su cama, corriendo las cortinas de la misma para no ser visto ni molestado. A los diez minutos escuchó pasos al otro lado de la puerta y cuando ésta se abrió, pudo oír voces.

—¡Ya les dije que estoy bien, Rose¿Podrían dejarme en paz?

—Eres parte de la Orden, y nuestro amigo —dijo una voz que Procyon reconoció como la de Hally Potter —Si hicimos algo que te molestó, dínoslo. No vamos a reírnos.

Se oyeron pasos en el interior del dormitorio y Procyon supo que Henry Graham estaba adentro, como también supo que no había cerrado la puerta, porque enseguida se percibió el sonido de más pasos.

—¡Por favor, Henry! —soltó una voz que Procyon distinguió como la de Rose Weasley —Te conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que algo te pasa. Sabes que no nos iremos hasta que nos digas, así que confiesa¿no te gustó lo del mapa de Hally, verdad?

—No precisamente, lo que sucede es que lo que quieren hacer es peligroso —el leve crujido de madera le indicó a Procyon que Graham se había sentado en una cama; eso o se había echado en una —Y por ahora no hay que correr riesgos. ¿Qué tal que vuelven a haber intrusiones? No han atrapado al que atentó contra tus tíos, Rose.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —la voz de la niña Weasley sonaba un tanto alterada —Vi cómo quedaron mis tíos. Los sanadores dicen que pronto estarán bien, pero lo que no entiendo es porqué reaccionaron mal cuando vieron al hermano de Danielle en San Mungo.

—Tal vez Danielle tenga razón —intervino la voz de la niña Potter —¡Claro, cómo no se me ocurrió antes! —exclamó, para luego quedarse callada.

—No te guardes las cosas, Hally —pidió la voz de Graham —¿Qué supones?

—Piensen por un minuto —pidió Potter —¿No se les hace muy raro que los tíos de Rose solamente se hayan alterado al ver a Patrick Malfoy¿No es mucha coincidencia que el señor Malfoy no estuviera en casa cuando atentaron contra George y Alicia Weasley y que llegara tarde a lamerle las botas a los funcionarios del Ministerio?

—Bueno, sí, es raro —admitió Weasley —¿Pero a qué quieres llegar, Hally?

Se hizo el silencio mientras Procyon ataba cabos sobre lo que recién había escuchado. Para él, el asunto estaba suficientemente claro y se daba perfecta cuenta de lo que significaba. Se enderezó velozmente, descorrió las cortinas de su cama y con eso, les dio un buen susto a los tres amigos. Procyon pudo ver sus posiciones en la habitación ahora: Graham estaba sentado en la cama que era de Martin Fullerton, Weasley estaba de pie, frente a su amigo, y Potter se encontraba dándole la espalda a su cama.

—Crees que fue Malfoy —le dijo a Hally.

—¿No te enseñaron que espiar es malo? —replicó Rose de pronto.

—No tengo la culpa de que se pusieran a hablar de eso estando yo aquí —se defendió Procyon al instante, para luego volverse hacia Hally nuevamente —Crees que George y Alicia Weasley se alteraron al ver a Patrick Malfoy porque fue su padre quien los atacó.

—¿Porqué dices eso? —quiso saber Henry.

—Porque los Malfoy se parecen mucho entre sí¿nunca han visto un retrato del abuelo de su amiga? —Procyon se puso de pie —Es idéntico a su padre. Y cualquiera que haya visto al hermano de su amiga junto a su padre sabe de lo que hablo. Son muy parecidos.

—Exactamente eso estaba pensando —confirmó Hally de pronto.

Tanto Rose como Henry se quedaron atónitos.

—¿Pero de qué sirve que tú lo creas si no ayudará en nada? —profirió Rose.

—Papá también lo cree —musitó Hally —Por eso le preguntó a Patrick si su padre estaba en Londres. Escuché cuando se lo comentaba a tu padre en San Mungo.

—Cuando Danielle se entere, se pondrá muy triste —comentó Henry.

—Olvida eso —pidió Hally con impaciencia —Si resulta que de verdad el señor Malfoy atacó a los tíos de Rose¿qué será de Danielle? Imagínate: atrapan al señor Malfoy, lo meten a Azkaban y si resulta que la señora Malfoy también tiene algo que ver (y créeme que lo van a sospechar), también va a ir a dar a Azkaban. ¿Comprendes ahora?

Henry, al ver el panorama que Hally le presentaba, asintió con pesadumbre.

—Ojalá el señor Malfoy no lo haya hecho —dijo Rose de pronto —Por Danielle.

—Opino lo mismo —dijo Henry —Aunque por como están las cosas, es más probable que el que intentó matar a Sunny salga de Azkaban a que el señor Malfoy sea inocente.

Hally asintió ante esas palabras, al tiempo que Procyon los observaba. No podía creer que sus tres compañeros fueran tan allegados, siendo tan distintos. Luego pensó en los demás amigos de los tres Gryffindor's: el entusiasta Ravenclaw Mao, la serena Hufflepuff Macmillan, el inteligente Slytherin Poe y sus compañeras de casa, la neutral Malfoy y la resuelta Wilson. Se dio cuenta de que esa amistad era por completo inaudita y todo porque los ocho eran de distintas casas. Pero al recordar los momentos que compartió con ellos en el expreso, notó que ellos nunca se trataban como miembros de determinada casa, sino como iguales. Quizá ahí radicaba su unión.

(1) _La palabra_ Gott _es del alemán y significa_ Dios.


	42. Descubriendo al culpable Averiguaciones

**Cuarenta y dos: Descubriendo al culpable. Investigaciones.**

Las investigaciones sobre el atentado contra George y Alicia Weasley avanzaban de modo lento, por lo que en enero los aurores no hicieron muchos progresos. El señor Ron había sido retirado de las averiguaciones por ser pariente de las víctimas, por lo que tenía que tratar de sonsacarle al señor Potter y a Tonks algo de información.

—Anda, Harry, dime —rogaba el señor Ron en el cubículo del señor Potter en el cuartel, en el Ministerio, a finales de enero —Quiero saber si ya casi atrapan a ese desgraciado.

—No vamos a decirte nada, Ron —intervino Tonks, sonriendo ante los torpes intentos del señor Ron por sacarles algo —Por ahora eso está prohibido. Por cierto¿supieron las nuevas? El juicio contra el extranjero que atraparon en Hogwarts será la próxima semana. Tal vez llamen a sus hijas de testigos.

—Eso me preocupa —dijo el señor Potter —Hally no está acostumbrada a la presión.

—¡Pero si es idéntica a ti! —exclamó el señor Ron, sonriendo ampliamente —Sabe jugar quidditch, se esmera en aprender todo y hace lo que sea por sus amigos. ¡Igual que tú!

El señor Potter hizo un gesto de modestia y se volvió hacia Tonks.

—¿Cómo van las averiguaciones para el juicio? —inquirió.

Tonks sonrió, captando que el señor Potter quería cambiar el tema.

—Pues no van del todo mal, pero hemos encontrado un par de datos extraños. Por ejemplo, que el extranjero se apellida Nicté.

—Eso ya lo sabíamos —protestó el señor Ron.

—Sí, lo sé, pero el punto es que al mandar una lechuza a la Secretaría de Magia de su país para indagar algo más de la familia de Nicté, encontramos a otra persona aparte de sus hijos Anom y Abil.

—Seguro es su esposa —supuso el señor Ron.

—Pues sí, es ella. Pero lo raro es que no quiere venir a declarar.

—¿Y eso? —se extrañó el señor Potter.

—No sabemos. La Secretaría le envió una notificación, pero nunca la contestó. Cuando fueron a buscarla para saber el porqué de su silencio, se encontraron con que no estaba en su pueblo. Se esfumó.

Tanto el señor Ron como el señor Potter fruncieron el entrecejo.

—Eso es muy sospechoso —soltó el señor Potter.

—Hasta yo lo sé —confirmó el señor Ron.

—Como sea, ahora la Secretaría de Magia de México y nuestro Ministerio la están buscando —Tonks se encogió de hombros —Pero no es todo. Les pedimos a los Sinodales que nos pasaran un informa acerca del tipo y cuando les pedimos sus señas particulares, no mencionaron la Marca Tenebrosa, como creíamos que lo harían. ¿No les parece raro?

Los Sinodales eran los magos que resguardaban Azkaban en vez de los dementores.

—Un poco —el señor Potter se quedó muy pensativo —Que yo sepa, todo mortífago que sigue vivo, la tiene. Hasta los espías.

Se hizo el silencio por un buen tiempo, hasta que unos golpes en una de las paredes del cubículo dieron paso a Dahlia Holmes, que traía un grueso montón de pergaminos bajo el brazo.

—Weasley, haga el favor de ir a su cubículo a terminar el reporte que le pedí —ordenó con voz seria —Necesitamos saber qué pasó exactamente en su misión en América.

—A la orden —respondió el señor Ron, poniéndose de pie y saliendo del cubículo.

—Señores, tengo noticias —dijo, tomando asiento en la silla donde había estado el señor Ron —Pedí que la Secretaría de Magia de México me enviara cualquier registro que tuvieran en sus archivos con el nombre de Acab Nicté y encontré algo interesante —puso los pergaminos que llevaba en el escritorio y buscó entre ellos hasta que encontró los que quería y se los pasó a los dos aurores —Acab Nicté pidió el divorcio antes de irse de su país. Pero eso no es lo curioso, sino la razón.

El señor Potter y Tonks repasaron atentamente los pergaminos que Holmes acababa de pasarles y a cada frase que leían, se quedaban más serios e impresionados. Al finalizar, el señor Potter alzó la vista.

—Si todo esto es cierto¿porqué no obtuvo el divorcio? —quiso saber.

—Bueno, por las fechas, fue en ese entonces cuando Quien–ustedes–saben estaba en su apogeo —respondió Holmes con aspecto severo —Vino a Gran Bretaña, según consta aquí —les pasó otro pergamino a los aurores —por órdenes de su Secretario de Magia. Como no volvió, la esposa pidió que se cancelara el trámite, alegando que quizá a su marido lo habían matado en alguno de los enfrentamientos y la Secretaría accedió. Lo que no queda claro es porqué ninguno de los Nicté dijo nada al respecto y eso no me agrada. Según la época en la que se presentó la demanda, los hermanos Nicté deberían recordar algo. Tendrían unos cuatro años.

—¿No podría preguntarles directamente? —indagó Tonks.

—Por ahora, no —Holmes negó con la cabeza —La señora Nicté Graham está muy ocupada con su empleo en Hogwarts y su hermano está encargándose de una diligencia bastante compleja de parte del Departamento de Misterios. Se les interrogará al respecto en el juicio de su padre.

—¿Y si no saben nada?

—Sabe perfectamente que hay métodos para que los implicados en un juicio digan la verdad, Tonks —recordó Holmes con seriedad —Aunque esas medidas son algo extremas, la mayoría de las veces funcionan.

El señor Potter y Tonks asintieron en señal de comprensión, le devolvieron los pergaminos a Holmes y la vieron levantarse de su asiento.

—¡Ah, por cierto! —Holmes se volvió hacia ellos cuando estaba a punto de salir del cubículo —En cuanto a la otra averiguación, debo decirle que tuvo buena intuición, Potter, aunque por un momento creí que se dejaba llevar por viejos rencores. Verificamos lo que comentó y su sospechoso no estaba donde se suponía que estaría a la hora del atentado.

El señor Potter inclinó la cabeza e hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—¿Cuándo le podremos decir a Ron? —quiso saber.

—En cuanto su hermano y su cuñada rindan testimonio.

* * *

—Debió ser muy difícil para él ser el único testigo.

Gina estaba conversando con William Bluepool en la biblioteca una tarde nublada de finales de enero, luego de terminar sus tareas. Le confió su preocupación por su hermano y el hecho de que hubiera sido precisamente él quien viera lo sucedido con sus padres. Gina reconocía que su gemelo había llevado la peor parte.

—Si no fuera porque a Frida se le ocurrió buscar a Sun Mei —comentó —es posible que John no se hubiera recuperado tan fácilmente. Yo estoy con él, pero no es lo mismo.

—Sí, lo sé —William inclinó la cabeza —Eso es lo bueno de tener familia.

—¡Ay, William, lo siento! —Gina se llevó una mano a la boca —No fue mi intención…

—No te preocupes, lo sé —el joven comenzó a guardar sus libros —Es sólo que últimamente he pensado demasiado en el asunto. Me gustaría saber si tengo más familia por allí, familia biológica. Quizá me ponga a buscar cuando salga del colegio.

Gina lo miró con cierta ternura, tratando de ponerse en su lugar. Saber que la familia que se tenía no era de verdad su familia debía ser muy duro para él. La pelirroja agradeció en silencio el hecho de tener a sus padres, a John, a sus primos y a sus tíos y decidió cambiar de tema. Al mismo tiempo, en un rincón del tercer piso del castillo, John platicaba con Sun Mei Mao de diversas cosas, tratando de alejar de su mente el trago amargo que había tenido que pasar. Sun Mei lo comprendía y seguía la conversación con todo el entusiasmo del que era capaz, pensando que así lo estaba animando aunque fuera un poco. Y en los jardines, cerca del lago, Frida estaba en compañía de Patrick Malfoy, contemplando el paisaje. Habían terminado sus tareas pendientes el día anterior y Frida le dijo a Patrick que tenía algo importante qué comunicarle.

—Con todo lo que pasó con tío George y tía Alicia, lo olvidé por completo —comenzó Frida de pronto, tratando de sonar seria —Papá y tío George consiguieron que el NYMSC los dejara instalar una sucursal.

Patrick se volvió a mirarla y asintió discretamente. Sabía lo que era el NYMSC.

—El problema es que ninguno de los dos puede ir a supervisarla —prosiguió la chica —Papá se quedará en la tienda del callejón Diagon mientras tío George se va a la sucursal que está en el callejón Celta, en Irlanda del Norte. Y allí es donde entro yo.

—¿Tú? —Patrick se sorprendió —¿Qué tienes que ver tú?

—Es el negocio familiar, Pat —explicó Frida, sin alterarse —Es importante para mis primos y para mí. Pero Gina y Ángel no tienen suficiente cabeza para una responsabilidad tan grande y John… Bueno, sé que tiene demasiada cabeza para estar tras un mostrador. Así que le dije a papá que yo podía hacerme cargo de todo en Nueva York.

El rubio no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Nueva York? —musitó, perplejo —Frida¿te volviste loca?

—No, la verdad no —Frida se volvió hacia él —Lo que pasa es que me puse a estudiar los mapas de Estados Unidos¿y adivina qué? El estado de Nueva York no queda muy lejos de Massachusetts.

Patrick frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te vas a Estados Unidos… por mí? —pudo balbucear.

—¡Oye, no seas tan engreído! —bromeó Frida, sonriendo con aire divertido, para luego ponerse seria —La verdad es que lo estuve pensando mucho. No es justo que haya sido tan egoísta al pedirte que te quedaras, sin pensar por un momento que de verdad quieres ese trabajo en Estados Unidos.

—Pero no tienes porqué sacrificarte.

—Nunca dije que lo hiciera —la joven se puso a observar el lago con una serenidad que hasta entonces Patrick no le conocía —Ya te lo dije, el negocio es importante para mí. Aparte, creo que eso de las bromas lo traigo en la sangre.

—Ni hace falta que lo digas —musitó Patrick —Todavía me acuerdo de nuestra _dulce cubierta_ al principio del curso. Sé que nos merecíamos algo¿pero cubrirnos de dulces?

—Bueno, se le ocurrió a Dean. No quiso que les hiciéramos daño, sólo que se rieran un poco de ustedes. Así es Dean, muy pacífico, pero cuando quiere desquitarse¡mejor corre!

Patrick rió ante la frase, aunque siguió pensando en lo que Frida le había comunicado. Ella tenía razón, como la mayoría de las veces: su comportamiento al querer retenerlo había sido egoísta y quería enmendarse. Y tenía que reconocer que le había dado un gran alivio poder irse a Estados Unidos después de todo. Frida sí que había pensado en todo.

—¡Pat! —llamó una voz a su espalda, que lo hizo volverse enseguida: era su hermana Danielle, que venía corriendo y agitaba un pergamino en la mano con un sello púrpura al final —¡Pat, mira esto! Le acaba de llegar a Walter.

Patrick se puso de pie al instante, caminó hacia la niña y casi de inmediato le arrebató el pergamino. Había reconocido el sello y no le daba buena espina.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber Frida, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los dos rubios.

—Están citando al amigo de Danny —respondió Patrick —Será testigo en un juicio.

—¿Eso qué significa? —inquirió Danielle.

Patrick se inclinó hacia su hermanita y la miró directo a los ojos.

—Quiere decir que deberá ir al Ministerio, sentarse en un banquillo como en el que ponen al Sombrero Seleccionador y responder preguntas que le harán —comenzó a explicarle —Lo llaman porque vio lo que pasó con la niña Wilson.

Danielle asintió al oír aquella aclaración, al tiempo que por primera vez, Frida pudo darse cuenta de lo que Patrick era capaz de hacer por su hermana. Seguramente así de paciente y protector era con ella antes de cambiar.

—¿A ti y a tus amigos no les llegó una lechuza como ésta? —quiso saber Patrick.

Danielle frunció el entrecejo, pensativa.

—A mí no, pero de los demás no supe —respondió al fin —La reunión de la Orden ya se había acabado y Walter y yo salimos atrasados de la biblioteca. Mejor voy a preguntarles.

Y sin decir más, Danielle tomó el citatorio de manos de su hermano y se alejó por el mismo camino por el que había llegado. Patrick, extrañado, se volvió hacia Frida.

—¿Fue mi imaginación o dijo algo acerca de una Orden? —le preguntó en voz alta.

Frida se encogió de hombros.

—Rose una vez dijo algo parecido —comentó la pelirroja —Estaba hablando con Hally y Henry Graham. Comentaban algo de que la Orden había sido una buena idea, pero no hablan de eso muy a menudo. Es como si la Orden fuera el nombre en clave de su amistad y que ésta fuera un secreto de la Corona.

Patrick asintió, recordando que Danielle ya había mencionado antes una Orden.

—No me extraña que mantengan algo así en secreto —comentó de pronto —Es muy probable que quieran evitarse disgustos.

—Pues ojalá la amistad les dure —Frida soltó un suspiro —Sería muy triste que todos ellos dejaran de ser amigos por alguna tontería.

—¿Quiénes son _todos ellos_, eh?

—¡Ah, bueno! Según sé, son Rose, Hally y Graham de Gryffindor, Mao de Ravenclaw…

—¿El hermano de Sun Mei Mao?

—Ése mismo. También se incluyen Macmillan, de Hufflepuff, tu hermana, Wilson y Poe.

—¿Poe¿Un niño de ojos grises?

—Exacto. ¿No te parecen una mezcla extraña?

—Claro que sí. Demasiado extraña.

* * *

—¿No les parece la situación muy extraña?

La pregunta la había hecho Ryo, al estar con varios de sus amigos el domingo por la tarde en un lugar totalmente distinto al colegio, y ellos le respondieron silenciosamente, asintiendo con la cabeza. La Orden del Rayo había viajado por medio de la red Flu, desde Hogwarts, hasta el Ministerio de Magia, en Londres. Luego de unas cuantas protestas sobre el medio de transporte por parte de Sunny (quien nunca en su vida lo había utilizado) y de Ryo y Amy (que lo conocían perfectamente, pero siempre los incomodaba), los niños tuvieron la oportunidad de admirar en pleno el Atrio, el principal punto de reunión de magos y brujas en el Ministerio. Habían llegado por una chimenea dorada que se encontraba junto con muchas otras en una pared que quedaba frente a una pared idéntica, o sea, llena de chimeneas doradas. El ambiente era ajetreado, incesante y en cierta forma, serio e indiferente, cosa que a los niños los puso nerviosos. Siguieron a los profesores Lupin y Snape, quienes habían sido asignados por la directora para estar al pendiente de ellos, hasta una mesa que por su letrero en la parte superior, supieron que era de seguridad. Una bruja de túnica marrón, morena y de perfil serio, los miró sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Buenos días —saludó el profesor Lupin a la bruja —Los niños fueron llamados como testigos de un juicio y somos sus acompañantes.

La bruja los observó a todos detenidamente, con tedio, y a continuación dijo.

—Denme sus varitas, por favor.

Tanto los niños como los profesores obedecieron y mientras la bruja las ponía una a una en un extraño instrumento de latón que parecía una balanza con un solo platillo, Hally se puso a observar a su alrededor, al igual que sus amigos. El lugar en el que estaban se veía como un vestíbulo enorme de paredes y piso de madera oscura y pulida, cuyo techo azul eléctrico mostraba cambiantes símbolos dorados, como un letrero luminoso muggle. Sunny soltó un silbido de asombro.

—Ese techo es mejor que el letrero que ponen en Trafalgar Square cada año, en Navidad —comentó, a la izquierda de Hally —¿Verdad, Hally? Solíamos verlo en televisión.

La niña de anteojos asintió y su vista se fijó en una enorme fuente dorada a la mitad del vestíbulo. Los niños no sabían que antes había allí una fuente muy distinta y que mostraba una soberana mentira, pero la que veían era igual de maravillosa, y al menos no mentía como la pasada. Representaba a un mago que sostenía en alto su varita apuntándole a una figura alta, con la cara cubierta por una capucha, que también sostenía una varita. De las dos varitas salían delgados chorros de agua. Los rodeaba una cerca baja de la que también salían chorros de agua, como fuentes danzarinas, pero lo que llamaba más la atención era el rostro del mago, pues para todos era muy familiar.

—Hally —Walter parpadeó un par de veces, mirando la fuente —¿Es tu padre?

Hally ya había notado ese detalle y asintió lentamente. El rostro del mago era inconfundible por una sola cosa: la cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo, vista a medias debajo de un mechón de cabello. Se llevó una mano a su arete derecho, lo frotó un poco e hizo una mueca. Empezaba a sentir los efectos de ser la hija del mago más famoso de Gran Bretaña y debía admitir que era llevar a cuestas una carga muy pesada. Y lo peor de es que ni era su culpa que su padre fuera tan conocido ni lo era de él. Se había encargado de investigar en los libros y además, le había preguntado a él y a su madre directamente.

—Los niños, vengan aquí, por favor.

Al oír aquello, Hally dejó de frotarse su arete y se reunió con los demás. La bruja de la mesa estaba repartiendo las varitas, con unos estrechos y largos trozos de pergamino.

—¿Treinta y dos centímetros y medio, madera de nogal y núcleo central de nervios de corazón de dragón? —preguntó, leyendo el texto de uno de los estrechos trozos de pergamino —¿Casi cinco meses en uso?

—Es la mía —dijo Henry, acercándose a la mesa.

La bruja le entregó su varita.

—¿Veintisiete centímetros y cuarto, madera de cerezo y núcleo central de nervios de corazón de dragón¿Casi cinco meses en uso?

—Mía —Ryo extendió la mano.

—¿Diecinueve centímetros y medio, madera de fresno y núcleo central de pelos de cola de unicornio¿Casi cinco meses en uso?

—Es mía —Amy dio un paso al frente.

—¿Treinta y nueve centímetros, madera de roble y núcleo central de pelos de cola de unicornio¿Casi cinco meses en uso?

—¡Ah, ésa es mía! —Sunny seguía distraída por contemplar el techo encantado y por eso respondió apresuradamente cuando escuchó la descripción de su varita.

Como se estaba haciendo tarde, Snape se adelantó y espetó con impaciencia.

—¿Podría darse prisa? El juicio iniciará pronto.

La bruja dejó a un lado el pergamino con un movimiento lento y continuó con otro.

—¿Veintinueve centímetros, madera de palo de rosa y núcleo central de pluma de fénix y escama de sirena¿Casi cinco meses en uso?

—Es mía —Hally agradeció que hubiera llegado su turno. Se había cansado de esperar.

La bruja le sonrió distraídamente y se fijó un momento en sus aretes.

—Son bonitos —comentó —¿Dónde los compraste?

—No los compré —respondió Hally —Mis padres me los regalaron.

La bruja no le prestó mayor importancia y leyó el último pergamino.

—¿Treinta y siete centímetros y cuarto, madera de abeto y núcleo central de… pluma y pelo de esfinge? —la bruja frunció el entrecejo, pero continuó —¿Casi cinco meses en uso?

—Es mi varita —indicó Walter y la tomó de manos de la bruja.

Los profesores ya tenían sus varitas, por lo que lo único que faltaba para que los dejaran ir era que la bruja les pasara a todos una varita larga que parecía antena de televisión por todo el cuerpo. Cuando eso estuvo listo, el grupo se alejó de la mesa de seguridad y se encaminó a unos ascensores. Todos entraron a uno de ellos, el profesor Lupin presionó el botón de descenso y en medio de un traqueteo, el aparato comenzó a bajar, al tiempo que una fría voz femenina anunciaba los niveles. Cuando la voz indicó _Departamento de Misterios_, el ascensor se detuvo, se abrieron las puertas y los profesores salieron, señalándoles a los niños un pasillo de paredes desnudas sin puertas ni ventanas, con una sencilla puerta al final.

—Debemos darnos prisa —dijo el profesor Lupin suavemente, haciendo un leve gesto de incomodidad —El juicio empezará pronto y deben presentarse ante el Wizengamot.

—¿Qué es el Wizengamot? —preguntó Sunny en voz queda, caminando por el pasillo.

—El Tribunal Supremo de los Magos —le contestó Snape en el mismo tono de voz, dando vuelta a la izquierda al llegar frente a la puerta negra —Juzga los delitos más graves en el mundo mágico. Y un intento de homicidio sí que es un delito grave.

Lo decía con cierto rencor que el profesor Lupin alcanzó a detectar, pues a pesar de que la voz de su colega casi no se oía, podía percibirse. Le extrañó el tono de voz, furioso y poco común en el profesor Snape.

—Número trece —dijo el profesor Lupin, llegando ante una puerta tan sencilla como la negra que habían pasado —Ésta es la sala.

—¡Ay, no, trece no! —musitó Ryo en tono de queja.

—Tranquilo, Ryo —pidió Amy —El trece no es tan terrible. Acuérdate de tu cumpleaños.

Ryo la miró con un gesto de incredulidad en el rostro y respirando hondo, asintió.

El profesor Lupin abrió la puerta y se encontraron frente a una enorme habitación abovedada, con paredes de piedra lisa y oscura. Los profesores avanzaron y a los niños no les quedó de otra mas que seguirlos. La sala, cuando la observaron mejor, vieron que tenía tres de sus cuatro paredes cubiertas con gradas de bancos. Los bancos que estaban en la pared frente a la puerta eran los más altos, donde estaban sentados unos cincuenta magos de túnicas moradas con una _W_ plateada en el lado izquierdo del pecho. A izquierda y derecha de esos magos, los bancos estaban a medio llenar. El profesor Lupin se acercó rápidamente a uno de los magos de túnica morada, uno de cabello blanco y medio calvo, y le murmuró algunas palabras al oído. El mago asintió y le hizo un gesto al profesor Snape. Éste llamó a los niños con un movimiento de mano.

—Es hora —les informó —Deben presentarse.


	43. Descubriendo al culpable El juicio

**Cuarenta y tres: Descubriendo al culpable. El juicio.**

Hally pensaba que aquélla era la peor parte. Luego de que ella y sus amigos fueron presentados a uno de los magos del Wizengamot y éste verificó sus nombres, a cada uno lo habían aislado en una habitación sin ningún mobiliario, pequeña y de paredes de piedra, que parecía más una celda de prisión del siglo XVII que otra cosa. Hally dio vueltas por el lugar los primeros cinco minutos, pero luego optó por sentarse en el suelo, cerca de la puerta, y esperar pacientemente a que le llegar el turno. Se buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica del colegio con una mano mientras se pasaba la otra por el cabello y al final pudo sacar lo que quería: la libreta pequeña y delgada encuadernada en color café que su madre le había regalado en Navidad. La abrió y se encontró, entre la portada y la primera página, una pluma color verde esmeralda que le recordaba vagamente a los ojos de su padre. Tomó la pluma, dio vuelta a las páginas y si alguien las hubiera visto, se hubiera dado cuenta de un fenómeno curioso: conforme Hally pasaba las páginas, las hojas en blanco se iban llenando de la letra grande (y en ocasiones, ligeramente inclinada a la derecha) de la niña. Su madre le había explicado el funcionamiento de aquel cuaderno la mañana del veintiséis de diciembre, cuando Hally le preguntó qué era exactamente.

—Es un diario —le dijo la señora Potter suavemente, sentada a la mesa de la cocina con su hija mientras el señor Potter se preparaba en la otra habitación para irse al trabajo. Un auror no tenía vacaciones a menos que fueran de verdad indispensables —Pero no es como los diarios muggles, que cualquiera puede leer si no se esconden bien. Este diario en particular oculta a la vista de cualquiera que se necesite lo que escribas en él.

—¿Cómo que a cualquiera que se necesite?

—Por ejemplo, imagina que hubo un malentendido entre tú y Rose y que ella no quiso escuchar tu explicación por estar muy enfadada. Supongamos que Rose sabe de este diario y quiere enterarse, sin tener que hablarte, de tu versión. Entonces ella buscaría tu diario y si lo encuentra y lo abre¿sabes qué vería? Exactamente lo que esté buscando. No mentiras ni lo que quiere oír, sino lo que tú hayas escrito al respecto. Entonces ella sabría si tuvo razón o no al enojarse y aceptaría hablar contigo¿me explico?

Hally había asentido ante aquella explicación, pero le preguntó a su madre si eso no era algo raro en un diario, que se suponía que era algo privado.

—Bueno, admito que lo es, pero debes mantenerlo en secreto para que si alguien lo encuentra y quiere saber todo de ti, no lo vea. Además¿ya viste qué linda pluma incluí? La pluma tratará de picotear a cualquiera que quiera ver tus secretos para hacerte daño, lo prometo. Yo misma hice los hechizos necesarios y créeme, me costaron mucho trabajo. Pensé que una cosa así te sería muy útil. A veces sirve vaciar las ideas al papel, tranquiliza y te permite mirar atrás cuando te haga falta.

Con las palabras de su madre siempre presentes cada vez que escribía en su diario, llegó hasta la página vacía que le seguía a su última anotación. Puso la fecha al recordar que era el último sábado de enero (también se acordó que pronto serían los cumpleaños de Amy y Henry, pero dejó ese detalle de lado por el momento) y comenzó a escribir:

_Hola, diario. Ya estoy en la sala del tribunal, o debería decir la celda de aislamiento, porque eso parece este cuartito al que no le entra ni el sol. No puedo estar presente en el juicio y tengo que esperar a que me llamen para saber cómo son las cosas. La sala es enorme y hay un montón de magos, tanto los del Tribunal como los que parecen simples mirones, y no sé cómo voy a responder las preguntas si me siento tan nerviosa y aparte me obligan a sentarme en esa silla con cadenas doradas que vi antes de que me trajeran aquí. Lo que sí tengo bien claro es que a pesar de todo, tengo que decir la verdad. Será lo mejor para todos, aunque tal vez le cause daño a alguien. Por otra parte, espero que el tal Douglas, el tipo que nos interrogó en Hogwarts, no esté allí. Sería horrible tener que aguantar sus preguntas tontas. ¡Ay! Ojalá papá y mamá pudieran estar aquí._

Hally dejó de escribir, puso la pluma donde estaba y cerró la libreta. Suspiró profundamente y se guardó la libreta en el bolsillo, del cual sacó esta vez una liga para el cabello. Por una de esas rarezas de la vida, aquel día lo llevaba suelto y como lo sentía demasiado esponjado, procuró recogérselo lo mejor posible. Justo estaba arreglándose tras las orejas unos mechones que hacían de flecos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció un mago de túnica morada, pero sin _W_ plateada en el pecho.

—Es su turno, señorita —le indicó el mago —Sígame.

* * *

El hombre estaba sumamente nervioso y no era para menos. Se suponía que estaba de espectador en aquella enorme sala de paredes de piedra oscura, apenas iluminada por las antorchas, pero sabía que debía mantener la compostura. El juicio avanzaba de forma pausada, dado que la mayoría de los testigos eran niños de once años, pero aún así no creía que hubiera problemas. Lo único que hacía falta era que el acusado no mencionara su nombre y todo saldría perfecto. Sin embargo, en ese momento tuvo ganas de perder los estribos. La niña que acababa de entrar tenía un parecido tan obvio con el mago más famoso de Gran Bretaña que no había necesidad de que confirmaran su identidad.

—¿Es usted Hally Hermione Potter, residente en el número veintidós de Hyde Cross, Knightsbridge, Londres? —inquirió con voz potente un mago de la primera fila, leyendo directamente de un pergamino ancho y bastante largo.

—Sí —contestó Hally con voz potente, aunque en un tono un tanto tembloroso. Tal como había supuesto, la habían sentado en aquella silla que tenía gruesas cadenas doradas en donde suelen apoyarse los brazos, pero tales cadenas lo único que hicieron cuando ella se sentó fue vibrar ligeramente.

—Ha sido llamada a esta sala, ante el Wizengamot, para que haga una declaración oficial sobre el secuestro y el intento de homicidio ocurrido el veintiséis de noviembre en los terrenos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería en contra de la señorita Sunny Wendy Wilson¿conoce usted a la señorita Wilson?

—Sí —respondió la niña, con más seguridad que antes.

—¿Qué tipo de relación tiene con la señorita Wilson?

—Es mi amiga.

Se escuchó una especie de resoplido de disgusto que hizo que Hally se distrajera y mirara a su izquierda levemente. En esas filas de bancos, en las filas más altas, estaban los profesores Snape y Lupin, mientras que en bancos localizados dos filas frente a ellos se encontraban Amy, Ryo y Walter. Quien había soltado el resoplido había sido el profesor Snape, cosa que no sorprendió a Hally. Siendo el profesor de Pociones el jefe de Slytherin, era lógico que pensara que su casa y las otras no podían entablar algún tipo de amistad.

—¿Podría relatarnos exactamente qué ocurrió la tarde del veintiséis de noviembre?

La pregunta del mago de túnica morada sacó a Hally de su distracción y comenzó a narrar lo que había pasado aquel día. Al principio se confundió un poco y no podía hilar sus ideas, pero poco a poco las palabras fluyeron y pudo contar lo acontecido sin ningún problema. Para los magos del Wizengamot, que por su nombre ya sabían que era la hija del destructor de Voldemort, aquella niña les pareció sumamente inteligente y sensata, y eso que no la conocían. Cuando terminó, el mago que la estaba interrogando le hizo una seña a una bruja sentada en su misma fila, pero en el extremo opuesto y la mujer, de largo y lacio cabello oscuro, hizo un gesto de cabeza y escribió unas notas. Tenía un pergamino extenso en un pequeño escritorio frente a ella y una larga pluma en la mano derecha. A Hally le dio la impresión de que se parecía a alguien, pero no pudo recordar a quién.

—Señorita Potter¿recuerda algo inusual acerca del hombre que intentó hacerle daño a la señorita Wilson?

Hally frunció el entrecejo, pensativa, para recordar al cabo de unos segundos.

—Sólo lo que dijo Henry acerca de una expresión que usó. El hombre dijo algo así como _pelos de elote_ y Henry le dijo que era mexicano, porque los mexicanos usan mucho esa expresión.

—¿Se refiere usted a Henry Acab Graham Nicté? —inquirió una bruja gorda y de rizado cabello gris, sentada en la tercera fila, con cara de pocos amigos.

Hally asintió, aunque le parecía extraño oír el nombre completo de Henry. Seguramente su segundo nombre provenía del mismo idioma que el de su madre, la profesora Nicté.

—¿Sabe usted de alguna razón para que ese hombre quisiera atacar a la señorita Wilson? —preguntó el hombre que la había interrogado desde el principio.

Hally lo pensó mejor y negó con la cabeza.

—No que yo sepa —dijo.

Los magos del Wizengamot comenzaron a hablar entre sí en voz baja, o al menos lo hicieron los de las filas más altas. Los de las filas bajas, incluyendo al interrogador, se mantenían impasibles.

—¿Alguna otra pregunta para la señorita Potter? —quiso saber el interrogador, volviéndose hacia sus colegas de las filas más altas.

Los aludidos, luego de unos últimos murmullos, vieron al interrogador y negaron con la cabeza. Sólo hubo una bruja, de corto cabello castaño oscuro, que asintió.

—Tiene la palabra la aurora y comandante suplente del Cuartel General de Aurores, Dahlia Holmes —anunció el interrogador.

Hally observó a la bruja lo mejor que pudo debido a la penumbra y le agradó lo que vio. Se veía que era mayor que sus padres, tal vez de la edad de los profesores Lupin y Snape, a juzgar por algunas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y por los escasos cabellos plateados que brillaban en su cabeza a la limitada luz de las antorchas. A pesar de eso, se veía joven, incluso podría pasar por una amiga de sus padres si hubiera querido y lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus almendrados ojos, que eran del color ocre de las hojas secas de los árboles en otoño. Esos ojos eran serios en extremo, pero tras ellos parecía haber la sombra de una gran tristeza producida años atrás.

—Señorita Potter¿cómo cree que el señor Graham supo que la expresión que nos acaba de decir es de México? —inquirió la aurora Holmes, con voz seria.

—Su madre es mexicana —respondió Hally, como si no entendiera la pregunta —A lo mejor ella se la mencionó alguna vez.

La aurora Holmes asintió con la cabeza, anotó algo en un pergamino que tenía en sus piernas con una pluma corta y negra y miró al interrogador, negando con la cabeza.

—Bien, no más preguntas para la señorita Potter —anunció el interrogador, mirando a sus camaradas —Llévenla a la fila de testigos presentados y traigan al siguiente.

Hally trató de no mostrarse muy aliviada al tiempo que el mago que la había conducido de la habitación pequeña a la silla con cadenas la guiaba a la fila de bancos donde estaban sus amigos. Los tres niños le hicieron gestos de asentimiento antes de que entrara Henry, escoltado por otro mago de túnica morada. Lo sentó en la silla con cadenas y al igual que con Hally, las cadenas sólo vibraron levemente, pero no hicieron más. Se veía que Henry también estaba nervioso, pero se controlaba bastante bien.

—¿Es usted Henry Acab Graham Nicté, residente en el número cinco de Scottland Street, East End, Londres?

—Sí —respondió Henry, pero sus amigos lograron notar sorpresa en su voz.

—Se le ha traído ante el Wizengamot para que rinda una declaración oficial por el secuestro e intento de homicidio en contra de la señorita Sunny Wendy Wilson, ocurrido la tarde del veintiséis de noviembre en los terrenos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. ¿Conoce usted a la señorita Wilson?

—Sí, es amiga mía.

Se escuchó otro resoplido proveniente de los bancos, pero Henry no le puso atención.

—¿Podría relatar para el tribunal lo sucedido el veintiséis de noviembre, por favor?

Henry se aclaró ligeramente la garganta antes de comenzar su relato. Aunque fue un poco más simple que el de Hally, su narración fue básicamente la misma. Cuando contó la parte en la que hechizaba la rama para buscar a su amiga, un mago de piel muy clara y cabellos blancos sentado tras la aurora Holmes lo interrumpió.

—¿Cómo es que conoce un hechizo que no es de su país?

—Porque yo no tengo sólo un país —respondió Henry tranquilamente —Mi mamá me contó que tengo la nacionalidad mexicana porque yo nací allá y porque ella es mexicana. Cuando llegamos a Inglaterra, ella y mi papá solicitaron para mí la otra nacionalidad porque él fue inglés.

El mago hizo una mueca, tal vez asombrado por la respuesta tan completa y seria de Henry, pero en vez de conformarse, continuó.

—¿Su madre le enseña magia de su país?

—Sí, como puede.

—¿A qué se refiere con semejante frase?

—Bueno, me presta sus viejos libros de la escuela —Henry se puso a hacer un amplio inventario mental de todo lo que su madre había hecho para enseñarle magia mexicana —Como me enseñó su idioma, no me cuesta trabajo leerlos. Además, me dice cómo se realizan los hechizos y me corrige si los hago mal.

—¿Así que hacía magia antes de entrar al colegio?

Henry asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi mamá sabe perfectamente que los magos menores de edad no pueden hacer magia fuera del colegio, pero encontró una laguna en la ley con la que pudo enseñarme algunos hechizos sencillos. Dijo que como aún no entraba al colegio no podían rastrearme o algo parecido. Nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle.

—Todos son iguales en esa familia —masculló el mago en tono despectivo —Primero el padre y luego sus gemelos… Ese país sólo produce magos descarriados.

—¿Qué dijo? —Henry se ofendió y se puso de pie —¿Está hablando de mi familia?

—Siéntese, señor Graham —rogó el interrogador —Debe seguir con su declaración.

Henry, muy a su pesar, respiró profundamente para calmarse y tomó asiento de nuevo. Recordó dónde se había quedado y prosiguió, concluyendo entre un tenso silencio. La aurora Holmes, luego de revisar su pergamino, intervino con decisión.

—Señor Graham¿qué sabe usted acerca de su familia materna?

Henry encontró extraña la pregunta, pero aún así la contestó lo mejor que pudo.

—Tengo una abuela, mamá de mi mamá y mi tío Anom, pero nada más. Mi mamá nunca habla de su papá, así que no sé si está vivo o muerto. De hecho, la única vez que le pregunté por él, me dijo que no lo recordaba.

La aurora tomó unas cuantas notas.

—¿Y qué opinión tiene de su tío, Anom Nicté Puch (1), luego del proceso legal que tuvo que enfrentar ante este mismo tribunal?

—Para mí nada más cuenta que se ha portado muy bien. Se entregó a los aurores para demostrarle a mi mamá que no mentía y eso no lo hace quien es culpable¿no cree?

La aurora Holmes asintió benévolamente y escribió un poco más en su pergamino.

—Se ha citado que el secuestrador mencionó una frase que usted reconoció como mexicana —dijo la mujer —¿Podría decirnos cuál frase era y en qué contexto la dijo?

—¿En qué contexto?

—Quiero decir que cuáles fueron las circunstancias en las que el acusado dijo la frase que usted aseguró que era mexicana.

Henry movió levemente la cabeza en señal de entendimiento.

—Bueno, el profesor Snape nos había encontrado en el invernadero y el tipo le decía que nunca se había atrevido a matar, que prefería el espionaje. Fue entonces cuando dijo que un _pelos de elote_ adoraba al profesor Snape por eso y yo le dije que de seguro era mexicano, porque en México se usa mucho esa expresión para referirse a los rubios.

Holmes asintió nuevamente.

—¿Sabe de algún motivo en especial por el que el acusado quiso hacerle daño a la señorita Wilson? —inquirió el interrogador, al ver que la aurora Holmes le indicaba que no tenía más preguntas.

Henry negó enfáticamente con la cabeza y los magos del tribunal de las bancas más altas conversaron un poco entre sí. Al terminar, el interrogador quiso saber si había más preguntas para Henry y al ver que ningún mago hablaba, dio por terminado el testimonio del niño. Henry fue conducido con sus amigos al tiempo que se anunciaba que se haría un breve receso antes de las declaraciones finales, un careo entre el acusado y la parte afectada, que en otras palabras quería decir que pondrían frente a frente a Sunny con su captor. Los niños se miraron entre sí mientras los magos a su alrededor charlaban. En eso, de las gradas del tribunal descendió la aurora Holmes, con sus notas bajo el brazo, y al percatarse de la presencia de los profesores Lupin y Snape, hizo un movimiento de cabeza y comenzó a subir las gradas, en dirección a ellos.

—Lupin, Snape —dijo a modo de saludo —Así que les tocó a ustedes traer a los testigos. ¿Cómo van las cosas por el colegio?

—Podría decirse que bien —respondió el profesor Lupin, conteniendo una sonrisa. Había notado que Snape no le dirigía la mirada a la aurora —¿Y cómo van las cosas aquí en el Ministerio?

—Algo complicadas, pero van —Holmes se encogió de hombros —Por cierto¿sabían que no hemos tenido noticias del señor Douglas desde hace semanas? Eso me preocupa.

—No debería —replicó amablemente el profesor Lupin —Kenneth Douglas es un mago altamente capacitado. Si tiene que enfrentarse con algo malo, podrá salir airoso.

—Eso lo sé —protestó Holmes —Lo que me preocupa es que su desaparición coincide con la captura de Nicté.

—¿De quién? —el profesor Snape intervino en la conversación por primera vez, fijando sus oscuros ojos en la aurora.

Holmes hizo una mueca y desvió la vista.

—En un momento sabrán de quién estoy hablando. Espero que los Nicté no tarden. Se les llamó para estar presentes en el careo. Ahora, con su permiso, debo volver al tribunal.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes un rango tan alto, Dahlia, como para estar sentada entre los miembros del Wizengamot? —quiso saber el profesor Snape.

—Creí que lo recordarías —espetó Holmes con rencor, antes de bajar las gradas y regresar a las filas de bancos del tribunal.

—Nunca la entendí —musitó el profesor Snape, antes de quedarse callado.

El profesor Lupin no pudo evitar mover la cabeza ligeramente, con resignación. En ese momento, las puertas de la sala volvieron a abrirse cuidadosamente, para dar paso a los gemelos Nicté, tanto la profesora de Encantamientos de Hogwarts como al Inefable temporal. Ambos escudriñaron las gradas con atención y cuando la profesora Nicté localizó a su hijo, se lo señaló a su hermano y los dos fueron a sentarse en una fila que quedaba frente a los niños, con otras tres de separación.

Uno de los magos del Wizengamot, luego de unos minutos, se acercó a donde estaba la silla con cadenas y luego de sacar su varita, con ella hizo aparecer otra silla idéntica, justo delante de la primera. Después, el interrogador llamó a todos al silencio y haciéndole un gesto de cabeza a un mago de túnica morada sin _W_ plateada en el pecho, anunció.

—Ahora se presentará a la parte afectada por el delito que se juzga, la señorita Sunny Wendy Wilson, cuyo lugar de residencia es indefinido al estar su tutela en proceso, y el acusado, el señor Acab Nicté Iztá (2).

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Henry.

Miró a su madre y a su tío, quienes se habían puesto más serios de lo habitual, y se preguntó si el acusado tendría algo que ver con ellos. Era sumamente consciente de que el apellido paterno de su madre no era muy común, ni siquiera en su país. Por su parte, los amigos del niño también estaban pasmados por haber oído aquel nombre, y lo más que llegaban a preguntarse era si ese hombre, tal como había asegurado Henry alguna vez, era mexicano.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la entrada de Sunny, escoltada por una bruja de túnica morada. La sentaron en una de las sillas con cadenas, cosa que la niña hizo con recelo y preguntándose para quién sería la otra, cuando por la puerta principal entraron dos magos de túnicas blancas, cuyos rostros se cubrían con las capuchas, conduciendo a otro mago, éste de túnica gris. A todos les llamó la atención que el mago, a pesar del aspecto descuidado de su corto cabello castaño y levemente entrecano, tenía un perfil altivo y frío, como sin preocuparse mucho por lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar. Henry no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que el parecido entre ese hombre, su madre, su tío e incluso él mismo no se podía negar, por muchos esfuerzos que se hicieran. Los cuatro se parecían bastante entre sí.

—Acab Nicté —comenzó el interrogador, cuando el preso tomó asiento en la silla colocada frente a la de Sunny y en cuanto las cadenas de esa silla lo ataron con fuerza —Se le trajo ante el Wizengamot acusado de secuestro e intento de homicidio en contra de la niña que tiene delante de usted, la señorita Sunny Wendy Wilson, el veintiséis de noviembre pasado, en los terrenos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Se han presentado los testigos, se analizaron las pruebas en su contra y ahora está enfrentando un careo con su víctima¿tiene algo qué decir en su defensa?

El acusado, mirando fijamente a Sunny, quien a su vez no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pudo mascullar con voz lo suficientemente alta.

—Sólo que el _pelos de elote_ sabe cómo engatusar a la gente.

Su inglés tenía un marcado acento, como si no lo tuviera bien aprendido, pero con excelente pronunciación. Los magos del tribunal fruncieron el entrecejo con desconcierto.

—Explíquese —exigió el interrogador.

—Con gusto, lo haré desde el principio —el hombre sonrió con ironía —Yo hacía mucho que me había retirado de hacer ese tipo de cosas, ser sirviente de otros —comenzó —Ese trabajo no era para nada mi estilo, nunca me gustó. Entonces el _pelos de elote_, que sabía de mí y cierto asunto que me relacionó con el que ustedes llamaban Voldemort —hubo varios escalofríos involuntarios, pero el recluso los ignoró —me buscó porque quería que le hiciera un trabajo. Eso fue hace años. Quería que quitara de su camino al Ministro.

Los magos del tribunal se miraron, confusos, pero el hombre siguió como si nada, sólo percatándose de que la única atenta a sus palabras era la aurora Holmes.

—No lo logré, porque Percy Weasley me lo impidió. De todas formas, me alegró, porque aunque no lo crean, nunca he matado a nadie. Una vez casi lo hice, pero al final el tipo se libró y… En fin, como decía, Percy Weasley impidió que quitara al Ministro del camino y el _pelos de elote_ se enojó bastante. Dijo que lo quería muerto. Pero intentar matar a un Weasley era como cometer suicidio, si se tomaba en cuenta que eran una familia muy sólida y unida. Entonces el _pelos de elote_ consideró que era su oportunidad para fastidiar tanto a Percy Weasley como a su hermano auror, Ronald, dado que a éste siempre lo había odiado. Iba a ponerles una trampa de tal forma que los dos terminaran muertos, pero el único muerto fue Percy Weasley, y eso porque el _pelos de elote_ lo mató directamente. Fue cuando tuve que andar de un lado para otro de nuevo, pero no por mucho. No sé cómo le hizo, pero el tipo ese desapareció a un auror y me dijo que me hiciera pasar por él para ir a Hogwarts. Yo no entendía para qué querría un auror ir al colegio, pero luego lo supe. El _pelos de elote_ fue a meterse en varios dormitorios, buscando cosas de los hijos de los que quería eliminar, y quería que le cubriera los pasos.

—¿A qué auror tuvo que suplantar? —inquirió Holmes, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

—A un tal Douglas.

La aurora tomó nota del hecho, pero el profesor Snape, a pesar de verla a varios metros de distancia, advirtió que la mano con la que escribía temblaba.

—¿Y el _pelos de elote_, como usted lo llama, qué buscaba en Hogwarts? —prosiguió.

—Cosas que pudiera usar para eliminar a quienes quería: Ronald Weasley, la viuda de Robert Graham y Susan Finch–Fletchley.

—¿Porqué a esas dos mujeres?

—Porque Robert Graham, antes de morir, nos acusó a él y a mí de la muerte de Percy Weasley, fue bastante observador. Y la señora Finch–Fletchley estuvo de testigo.

—Disculpen —intervino con fastidio el mago de piel muy clara y cabellos blancos tras la aurora —Holmes¿qué tiene que ver esto con el delito por el que se juzga a Nicté?

—Bastante, pues si dice la verdad, todos estos hechos están relacionados —respondió la mujer con frialdad, sin mirar al mago —Señor Nicté¿podría llegar a la parte donde nos dice sus razones para atacar a la señorita Wilson?

—Claro, pidiéndolo así… —el acusado volvió a sonreír con ironía —Para no hacer el cuento largo, quise silenciar a la niña porque casi descubre mi farsa. Vio cuando los ojos me cambiaban de color al terminarse el efecto de la poción multijugos que había tomado para disfrazarme, estoy seguro. Notó que yo no quería que los aurores tuvieran de frente a Anom Nicté y eso no me convenía. Por eso decidí ir al colegio y deshacerme de ella.

—Dice que nunca ha matado a nadie —la aurora Holmes revisó sus notas —¿Porqué iba a querer matar a una niña?

—En realidad nunca tuve esa intención —afirmó seriamente el hombre encadenado —Lo único que hice fue hacerles creer a todos que eso era verdad para que el _pelos de elote_ se lo creyera. Oiga, tengo hijos¿cree que le haría algo así a una niña?

El grupo de magos del tribunal se puso a murmurar con fuerza, mientras Sunny miraba con atención al hombre sentado frente a ella. Por alguna razón, ya no le parecía tan hostil como antes. Incluso le halló parecido con la profesora Nicté, su hermano Anom y Henry, pues tenían su mismo cabello, castaño y alborotado.

—Hablando de eso, quisiéramos saber porqué existe a su favor una carta del Secretario de Magia de su país, el anterior al actual —la aurora Holmes alzó un pergamino —Al mandar pedir informes acerca de su persona, el señor Antonio García responde por usted, diciendo que es un hombre de bien¿a qué se debe eso?

Esta vez, Acab Nicté no respondió. Ni siquiera hizo algún gesto burlón.

—Debe contestar la pregunta de la señorita Holmes —ordenó el interrogador.

—¿Aquí no existe eso de que tengo derecho a permanecer en silencio? —espetó Nicté, malhumorado —No sé mucho de leyes inglesas.

—¡No se haga el gracioso con nosotros! —espetó el mago de piel clara sentado detrás de la aurora Holmes.

Pero Acab Nicté siguió sin responder a la pregunta de Dahlia Holmes. Estaba dejando bien claro que no iba a decir ni una palabra sobre aquel asunto.

—Si no hay otra pregunta respecto al caso… —comenzó el interrogador, pero una bruja sentada a la derecha de Holmes, cuyo rostro lo cubría un grueso velo rojo, alzó una mano.

—Tiene la palabra la representante del Departamento de Misterios, la agente Erin.

A la mayoría de los magos presentes les pareció demasiado extraño que no se dijera el nombre completo de la bruja, pero los que llevaban tiempo en el Ministerio sabían que algunos inefables, para su protección, usaban un seudónimo, ocultaban su rostro y que pocos conocían su verdadera identidad. Esta bruja en particular era todo un caso, pues se rumoreaba que ni siquiera los Inefables sabían su verdadero aspecto.

—¿Podría saberse quién es esa persona a la que ha estado mencionando tanto con ese apodo de _pelos de elote_? Por su declaración, él es el que tiene más culpa que usted.

Acab Nicté por fin pudo emitir otra de sus sonrisas irónicas. Giró los ojos en todas direcciones, como buscando algo, para finalmente decir.

—Si les digo el nombre¿qué garantía tengo de que lo juzgarán como a mí por todo lo que ha hecho? Y miren que ha hecho varias.

—La garantía que puede tener —respondió la agente Erin —es la de que este tribunal acepte su declaración como circunstancia atenuante para su sentencia, según el Código de Aplicación de Sentencias del Wizengamot, que entró en vigor hace poco más de tres años. Usted, a pesar de no haber cometido nunca un asesinato (cosa que verificaremos lo más pronto posible), cometió un delito contra la niña que tiene enfrente y debe pagarlo.

El acusado le dirigió un vistazo rápido a Sunny antes de asentir.

—De acuerdo, se los diré —accedió finalmente —El nombre lo conocen perfectamente. Es el de el tipo que tienes sentado a su lado, Snape.

Miró fijamente al profesor Snape, quien tenía el entrecejo fruncido y miró a ambos lados. A su izquierda estaba el profesor Lupin, pero por mucho que lo detestara, sabía que él era incapaz de hacer algo malvado. De modo que miró a su derecha y se encontró con un mago cuyo rostro era cubierto por la capucha de su negra túnica.

—¿Quién es usted? —inquirió la agente Erin —No puede observar un juicio así porque…

Pero la agente Erin no tuvo tiempo de decir porqué no podía observarse un juicio de aquella forma. El misterioso mago se puso de pie y comenzó a retirarse, pero los magos de blanco que habían conducido al procesado a esa sala le impidieron el paso y luego de un repentino forcejeo, lo sometieron. Mientras lo sacaban de la sala bien sujeto, la agente Erin miró a Acab Nicté, en espera de su respuesta.

—Era Malfoy —aseguró el hombre, sin sonreír en absoluto —Draco Malfoy.

(1) _La palabra_ Puch _es parte del nombre_ _del dios maya de la muerte,_ Ah Puch

(2) _La palabra _Itzá_ denomina a cierto pueblo amerindio de la familia maya y es parte del nombre del dios maya _Itzamná_, el señor de los cielos, el día y la noche, el dios maya más importante, cuyo nombre significa _casa de la iguana


	44. El regreso de los Black

**Cuarenta y cuatro: El regreso de los Black.**

Al escuchar el nombre de Malfoy, el tribunal se sobresaltó. Era bien sabida la fama de los Malfoy, sobre todo al quedar al descubierto la rivalidad entre Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, pero el hecho de que lo estuvieran acusando de varios crímenes (entre ellos un asesinato) era bastante grave. Luego de mandar a Acab Nicté de vuelta a Azkaban, se dieron por terminadas las declaraciones y a los asistentes se les pidió retirarse por una hora, para que el tribunal pudiera deliberar apropiadamente y emitir una sentencia. La agente Erin, de los Inefables, y la aurora Holmes, junto con un par de magos de túnicas azules, también se retiraron, ya que en sí no eran miembros del Wizengamot, sino simples auxiliares. Se encontraron con los profesores Lupin y Snape, quienes acompañaban a los alumnos de Hogwarts y discutían en voz baja lo sucedido en el juicio.

—¿Podrían moverse, Snape? —pidió la aurora Holmes con frialdad —Estorban el paso.

El profesor Snape frunció el entrecejo y fijó la vista en la agente Erin.

—Curioso su nombre —le comentó.

—Lo mismo digo —musitó la agente, pasando a su lado —Con su permiso.

Se perdió de vista en el largo pasillo, agitando el largo velo rojo que la cubría de pies a cabeza, como una mujer oriental. Snape no le quitaba los ojos de encima hasta que Holmes pasó a su lado, empujándolo.

—Te dije que te quitaras —le recordó, antes de irse por el mismo camino que la agente Erin —Sí que sigues siendo algo retrasado.

Al oír a alguien decirle _retrasado_ a Snape y que éste no replicara, casi les provoca a los niños un ataque de risa. El profesor Lupin, sonriendo levemente, les indicó a los niños que fueran hacia los ascensores, pasando de nueva cuenta por la sencilla puerta negra que habían contemplado antes, mientras pensaba que su colega era más complicado de lo que creía. Al bajar del ascensor en el nivel del Atrio, las cosas no estuvieron mejor para Snape. Se encontró cara a cara con un hombre más joven que él, pero que le recordaba a alguien a quien odiaba más que a Remus Lupin: Sirius Black.

—Buenos días —saludó el hombre, un moreno de brillante cabello negro y ojos de un color violeta deslumbrante —Profesor Lupin, me da gusto verlo¿está aquí por el juicio, cierto? —preguntó, mirando discretamente a los estudiantes que venían con él.

—Sí, los chicos fueron testigos —respondió el profesor Lupin con serenidad —¿Tú qué haces por aquí?

—Bueno, trabajo aquí —replicó el hombre con una sonrisa que a Snape casi le provoca náuseas. Era casi idéntica a la del difunto Black —¿Mamá no se lo dijo? Yo soy…

—¡Jim! —llamó alguien a espaldas del hombre moreno, quien no era otro que el señor Ron Weasley —Te llegó una lechuza y como es de la Oficina del Registro Civil Mágico, decidí traértela —al tiempo que agitaba un sobre de pergamino sellado, el señor Ron se acercó al grupo —¿Y usted, profesor Lupin¿Qué hace por aquí?

—Vine a acompañar a los testigos de un juicio —respondió, señalando con la mirada a los alumnos de Hogwarts —Seguramente sabes algo al respecto.

El señor Ron asintió y le entregó el sobre sellado al hombre de cabello negro, quien lo tomó, lo abrió y extrajo tres pergaminos, los cuales se puso a leer en el acto.

—¡Madre Santa! —se sorprendió el señor Ron —¿Vas a leer eso ahora, Jim? Recuerda que tienes trabajo.

—No se preocupe, señor Weasley —dijo Jim con calma, sin dejar de leer —Terminaré con esto lo más pronto posible. Con su permiso.

El hombre se retiró, sin apartar la vista del texto, con lo que casi choca con un mago que cargaba un montón de escobas y con una bruja que batallaba con una montaña de pergaminos. El señor Ron lo vio irse y sonrió con resignación.

—Ese Jim es único, cuando se concentra no hay nada que lo distraiga. Podría explotar una bomba fétida junto a él y no se daría cuenta. Bueno, tengo que dejarlo, profesor. Tengo que preparar un informe para la jefa Holmes, con su permiso.

Acto seguido, le dio la mano al profesor Lupin y se metió a uno de los ascensores. El profesor Snape lo miró con desdén.

—¿Desde cuándo Dahlia deja que la llamen de esa forma? —masculló.

—¿Dijo algo, profesor? —inquirió Sunny, quien estaba cerca de él.

Snape negó con la cabeza, para luego mirar con detenimiento a la niña. Por un momento había creído que el juicio la pondría nerviosa e incluso temerosa, pero la veía bastante bien. Sunny se puso a conversar con sus amigos en voz baja y alcanzó a captar el nombre de Nicté repetidas veces. Luego se puso a pensar en Dahlia Holmes.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía y aún así, le extrañó su comportamiento tan insensible. Vaya, incluso había tratado mejor a Lupin, del que se había burlado en el colegio hasta el cansancio, que a él, que había pertenecido a su misma casa. Holmes siempre fue demasiado fría, ahora que recordaba, pero su actitud era más helada de lo normal. Se preguntó si sería por el asunto de hacía años. Asunto que por cierto, incluía a tres chicas insoportables y a tres de sus peores enemigos: Heather O'Campbell, Magnolia Ferguson, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y el detestable de James Potter.

—¿Pensando en algo interesante, Snape? —dijo repentinamente la voz de Dahlia Holmes a su espalda —Porque si es así, lamento interrumpirte para pedirte que te quites.

—Y yo lamento decirte que necesito una explicación —espetó de pronto Snape, viendo de frente a Holmes —¿Porqué me tratas de esa forma, Dahlia?

La aurora Holmes frunció el entrecejo, aunque se sorprendió un poco al oír pronunciar su nombre por aquel hombre tan desagradable como impredecible.

—Hace mucho que no te veo —soltó por fin —¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes llamarme por mi nombre¿Porqué mejor no llamas por su nombre a Lenox?

Y sin decir más, la aurora se marchó notablemente molesta, mientras que Snape se quedaba más extrañado que antes.

—¿Lenox? —susurró, sin comprender.

—Disculpen, me pidieron que los llamara —dijo la voz de la agente Erin, desde el interior de su velo rojo —Se dará el veredicto para el señor Nicté.

—Gracias, señorita —intervino el profesor Lupin —Niños, es hora de volver.

Los niños obedecieron y siguieron al profesor Lupin, mientras que el profesor Snape cerraba la marcha. Seguía pensando profundamente en las palabras de Dahlia Holmes al llegar a la sala y tomar asiento en el mismo banco, y desde allí la miró. Holmes revisaba sus notas, pero Snape se percató de que le temblaban las manos. Tal vez era por la conmoción de saber que su superior, Kenneth Douglas, estaba desaparecido por culpa de Nicté, pero por alguna razón creía que era por otra cosa. El interrogador llamó al orden y al estar la sala sumida en un silencio total, la bruja de largo y lacio cabello oscuro que estaba sentada en la misma fila del interrogador, a un pequeño escritorio, se puso de pie.

—Tiene la palabra la escribiente en turno del tribunal, la señora Cho Mao.

Hally, al oír aquel nombre, supo de dónde se le hacía conocida la mujer. Era la madre de Ryo y la había visto por primera vez en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, en el callejón Diagon, el día del cumpleaños de su padre.

—De acuerdo al juicio realizado y a las pruebas aquí presentadas —comenzó la señora Mao, leyendo directamente de un largo pergamino —se ha concluido que el señor Acab Nicté, de nacionalidad mexicana y sin residencia registrada en nuestro país, es culpable del delito de secuestro en contra de la señorita Sunny Wendy Wilson, condenándosele a una sentencia de cinco años de reclusión en Azkaban. Se le notificará la sentencia exactamente en una hora, a partir de la cual empezará a correr. En cuanto al delito de intento de homicidio, se decidió retirar el cargo en vista de que, después de comprobar la varita del acusado con ayuda de un experto en encantamientos mexicanos, se demostró que efectivamente, el acusado Nicté nunca llegó a hacer una maldición asesina de ningún tipo mas que una vez, y ésta ocurrida hace años. Se levanta la sesión y que tengan todos un buen día.

Terminado su informe, la señora Mao empezó a recoger pergaminos y plumas del escritorio frente a ella, mientras la mayor parte del tribunal se ponía de pie y se retiraba de la sala. Los gemelos Nicté, como si fueran uno solo, se dirigieron hacia la aurora Holmes, dispuestos a hacerle la misma pregunta.

—Señorita —la abordó la profesora Nicté —Mi hermano y yo quisiéramos saber…

—…Quisiéramos ver la carta del señor García, el ex–secretario de Magia de México, si es posible —completó Anom.

La aurora Holmes asintió.

—Acompáñenme al segundo nivel, a mi oficina —respondió —Ahí podremos hablar con calma¿les parece?

—Espero que no demoremos, señorita —comentó la profesora —Debo volver al colegio.

Mientras los Nicté se iban con la aurora, los niños testigos estaban por volver a Hogwarts con sus profesores, y al salir de la sala de tribunal y después de llegar al Atrio por medio de los ascensores, al profesor Lupin lo detuvo una voz femenina que lo llamó.

—¡Remus, espera un momento!

El profesor se volvió, para encontrarse con una larga melena rubia y ondulada enmarcando un rostro angelical de mujer, cuyos ojos violetas destellaban notoriamente. Cada hombre en el Atrio se quedaba estupefacto al verla y volvían la cabeza para admirarla. El profesor Snape hizo una mueca, pues la reconoció al instante.

—¡Magnolia! —saludó el profesor Lupin —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Arreglar un asunto de la Oficina del Registro Civil Mágico —respondió Magnolia con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Muchos caballeros que pasaban por allí se quedaban aturdidos ante la mujer, y no era para menos, pues de verdad era bella —Me llegó una notificación hace un par de días, pidiéndome que viniera hoy. Supongo que sabes a qué vengo¿no?

El profesor Lupin asintió.

—Vi que hoy le llegó una notificación a tu hijo —comentó.

—Eso pensé —la mujer se encogió de hombros y empezó a alejarse —Bueno, tengo que irme¡salúdame a Heather cuando la veas!

El profesor Lupin asintió y se despidió con un gesto de mano.

—Ésa era Magnolia Ferguson¿cierto? —le masculló el profesor Snape a su colega. Al ver al profesor Lupin asentir, Snape frunció el entrecejo —¿Tiene un hijo?

—Sí, es el hombre al que Ron Weasley le entregó una lechuza de la Oficina del Registro Civil Mágico. Están resolviendo un asunto relacionado con su nombre.

—¿Con su nombre? —se extrañó Snape.

—Seguramente para el lunes lo sabremos todo —dijo el profesor Lupin a modo de conclusión —Muy bien, niños, es hora de usar la red Flu para volver a Hogwarts.

Sunny, Ryo y Amy fueron los primeros en poner caras de fastidio. Definitivamente, la red Flu no era su medio de transporte favorito.

* * *

Danielle y Rose querían saber todos los detalles del juicio, absolutamente todos. Pero tuvieron que esperar para preguntarles a sus amigos rápidamente, poco antes de la cena, todo lo ocurrido. Hicieron un centenar de preguntas y una que Henry esperaba.

—¿Acaso el tipo que secuestró a Sunny tiene algo que ver contigo? —le preguntó Rose.

Henry se encogió de hombros.

—Mi mamá y mi tío nunca mencionaron algo al respecto —respondió —Pero lo creo probable. Se veían tensos en el juicio y su apellido no es común, ni siquiera en su país.

La Orden del Rayo se sumió en un silencio profundo.

—Bueno¿y aquí hubo alguna novedad? —quiso saber Walter, cambiando el tema.

—Sólo que la profesora McGonagall mandó llamar a Procyon —contestó Rose, con el entrecejo fruncido —Es raro, él siempre ha sido buen estudiante.

—Para mí que Blackson te gusta —espetó Danielle, sonriendo con picardía al dirigirse a los demás —Ha estado preguntándose porqué lo mandaron llamar todo el día. Como ni siquiera fue a la práctica de quidditch…

—¿Quién, Rose? —se extrañó Henry.

—No, Blackson —corrigió Danielle, al tiempo que Rose la fulminaba con la mirada y Sunny y Hally contenían una risita —Parece que estuvo con la directora casi toda la tarde.

Y como si lo hubiera llamado a gritos, en ese momento apareció Procyon Blackson en el sitio donde hablaban, el cual era las cercanías de las puertas del Gran Comedor. Lo acompañaba Thomas Elliott, con el que se llevaba bastante bien últimamente. Ambos habían comenzado a reírse cuando la Orden notó su presencia y luego de hacerles un gesto de mano, Elliott se dirigió a Walter.

—¿Aún quieres los autógrafos de mis padres? —le preguntó —Porque les escribí hace poco y les pedí que firmaran unos para tu hermana.

—¿Cómo van a firmarles autógrafos a mi hermana si no saben su nombre? —inquirió Walter, ceñudo.

—Mencionaste su nombre en el tren, cuando terminaron las vacaciones —respondió Elliott —Se llama Gwen¿no? Y supongo que tiene el mismo apellido que tú.

Walter asintió.

—Bueno, cuando vayas al dormitorio, te los daré —avisó Elliott —Oye, Procyon¿qué decías acerca de un dulce de pimienta? Nunca los he probado.

Elliott se alejó en compañía de Blackson, quien sonreía divertido.

—Esos dos juntos me recuerdan a mis primos —comentó Rose de repente.

—¿A cuáles? —inquirió Hally —Tienes muchos.

—A los Cuatro Insólitos, claro —respondió Rose de inmediato —¿No viste sus sonrisas de chiflados? Parece como si planearan alguna travesura.

Los amigos de la niña comenzaron a reír.

—Perdiste la oportunidad de preguntarle a tu _amorcito_ para qué lo mandó llamar la directora —le comentó Danielle en tono bromista, al entrar al Gran Comedor.

—¡No es mi amorcito! —replicó Rose con el entrecejo fruncido y fue a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor con las mejillas rojas y un aspecto muy cómico.

* * *

Al lunes siguiente, el último de enero, los alumnos de primer año recibieron una inesperada noticia por parte de la profesora McGonagall, quien los esperaba de pie a un lado del escritorio de la profesora Nicté cuando ellos entraron. Llamó a Procyon Blackson al frente e impuso el orden.

—Quise aprovechar que esta clase la toman todos ustedes juntos para darles este aviso, es importante —comenzó la directora con voz severa —Su compañero aquí presente —le dirigió una mirada a Procyon —acaba de cambiar de apellido por dictamen de la Oficina del Registro Civil Mágico y trámites realizados por su abuela paterna y de ahora en adelante, su nombre correcto es Procyon Black.

Algunos de los alumnos, la mayoría de los que venían de familia muggle, tomaron aquella noticia sin mucha sorpresa, pues para ellos era común que las personas se cambiaran el apellido. Sin embargo, muchos de los que provenían de familias de magos habían dado un respingo al escuchar el nuevo apellido de su compañero.

—No quiero ningún comentario acerca de este asunto —apuntó de inmediato la profesora McGonagall —Lo que acabo de decirles no es tema de discusión. Simplemente me pareció oportuno avisarles para que no se extrañaran al oír que los profesores llamaban a su compañero de forma distinta. Y si me permiten, me retiro. No le quito más su tiempo, profesora Nicté.

La profesora Nicté, que había estado sentada a su escritorio mientras la directora hablaba, asintió con ligereza.

—Pase usted, profesora McGonagall.

Al irse la directora, varios murmullos se empezaron a escuchar en el aula, por lo que la profesora Nicté emitió un silbido ensordecedor para imponer silencio.

—Es hora de comenzar la clase —anunció —Señor Black, puede sentarse —indicó.

Procyon asintió y al encaminarse a su banco, notó las miradas de la mayoría de sus compañeros clavadas en él. Sabía que su apellido causaba revuelo y temores infundados, pero no se dejaría intimidar por ello. Llegó a su banco, localizado casi al final del aula, y observó la clase con aspecto distraído. Recordaba a la perfección el sábado anterior, cuando la directora lo había mandado llamar por medio del prefecto Longbottom, y que al estar a solas con ella en su despacho, le había soltado repentinamente la noticia de que por fin podía usar su verdadero apellido, pues su abuela paterna había hecho las gestiones necesarias en el Ministerio. Llegó a creer que la profesora McGonagall iba a reaccionar mal ante el hecho de que él fuera un Black, pero se había equivocado rotundamente.

—Recuerdo bien a su abuelo —le había comentado con una voz inusualmente suave en ella —Era muy inteligente, aunque demasiado bromista. Y también era una excelente persona. Nunca dude que ser un Black es un honor, jovencito. Nunca.

Eso lo había hecho sentirse mejor, pero no lo salvaba de los prejuicios de la gente. Como a la hora de salir de la clase de Encantamientos, cuando al ir rumbo al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo lo rodearon Calloway, Sullivan y Mackenzie.

—¿Así que eres un Black? —vociferó Mackenzie, para que todos en el vestíbulo lo oyeran —Eso sí que es adecuado para ti¿no crees? Un perdedor nieto de un mortífago.

Algunos se extrañaron al escuchar esa frase, pero unos cuantos que conocían a la antigua familia Black se sobresaltaron.

—Mi abuelo no era un mortífago —contradijo Procyon —Déjame en paz, Mackenzie.

—Pero claro que lo era —intervino Calloway —Eso lo sabe todo el mundo: era de lo peor y ayudó a matar a los Potter.

Procyon a duras penas contenía el impulso de lanzarse sobre aquellos niños y empezar a darles puñetazos. Su padre y su abuela le habían pedido que no lo hiciera, para no alentar los rumores.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo Procyon, con la poca calma que le quedaba —El Ministerio lo absolvió cuando murió. Él no hizo nada malo.

—¿Quién puede asegurarlo? —replicó Sullivan —Además, tu familia no ha mejorado con el tiempo¡mira que tener una madre muggle! Eso casi te convierte en un sangre sucia.

Eso acabó con la paciencia de Procyon. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Sullivan, pero entonces una mano sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

—¿Porqué les encanta hacer el ridículo? —dijo Thomas Elliott a espaldas de Procyon.

—No te metas, Elliott —exigió Mackenzie con aspecto arisco —No es tu asunto.

—Disculpa, si molestas a mi amigo, es mi asunto —corrigió Thomas.

—Saliste como el trío de traidores —comentó Calloway con sorna —Claro, siendo un sangre sucia…

Thomas frunció el entrecejo, pero para sorpresa de Procyon, su amigo no hizo el menor intento de golpear a Calloway. Al contrario, Thomas agarró fuertemente a Procyon de un brazo y lo alejó de sus compañeros de casa al tiempo que decía.

—Vamos, Procyon, creo que aquí apesta.

—¿Porqué no les dijiste algo por el insulto? —quiso saber Procyon, entrando al Gran Comedor y zafándose de Thomas.

—Mis padres dicen que no vale la pena escuchar a personas así —Thomas soltó a Procyon y se encogió de hombros —Son idiotas sin cerebro. ¿Así que por eso le hablaste de esa forma a Paula Hagen? —agregó, cambiando el tema —¿De verdad eres nieto de Sirius Black?

Procyon asintió.

—De hecho, mi nombre completo es Procyon Sirius Black —confesó.

—¡Es genial! —soltó Thomas.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —Procyon se sintió un tanto mejor, pero tenía sus dudas.

—Bueno, Sirius Black es famoso y no precisamente por gusto, como mis padres. Si hay personas en este colegio que sabemos lo que se siente somos Potter y yo¿no te parece?

Procyon asintió lentamente con la cabeza, se despidió de Thomas con un gesto de mano y fue a la mesa de Gryffindor, notando con estupor que no le dejaban lugar para sentarse. Siempre creyó que cuando se supiera su verdadero apellido, al menos sus compañeros de casa lo tratarían bien, pero al parecer, la mala fama de su abuelo era más conocida y recordada que su reivindicación.

—¡Procyon, por aquí! —llamó alguien unos asientos delante de él y encontró un largo brazo en alto: era Rose Weasley —¡Rápido, que casi es hora de Pociones!

Procyon logró sonreír y fue a sentarse entre Rose y Hally Potter para almorzar. Había gente buena en su casa, después de todo.

* * *

Después de todo, la casa seguía en pie y bien oculta de la mirada de los muggles. El número doce de Grimmauld Place era visitado por primera vez en años por su legítima dueña y ésta, frunciendo el entrecejo con desaprobación, la examinaba cuidadosamente. Aún continuaban allí ciertos objetos siniestros adornando el recibidor, el ambiente lúgubre digno de una película de terror muggle y sobre todo, el retrato mágico de la señora Black en el vestíbulo, el cual se puso a gritarle en cuanto la vio.

—¡Tú, traidora a la sangre! —vociferaba —¡Vergüenza para el mundo mágico!

—Cierre la boca, señora —espetó la nueva dueña de la casa con cansancio, saliendo del vestíbulo para subir las escaleras.

—¡Mujerzuela¡Impía! —la mujer subió las escaleras cuando oyó esa frase de parte de la señora Black.

—Esa mujer ni muerta me deja en paz —musitó la mujer con estoicismo, entrando a una de las habitaciones de los pisos superiores.

La habitación estaba en medianas condiciones, aunque su falta de uso era evidente por el polvo acumulado en el piso y los muebles. En el mismo estado encontró las demás habitaciones y dejó para el final una en la que sólo había dos camas individuales y un cuadro con el lienzo vacío desde el que se oía una ligera respiración.

—No está nada mal —musitó —Es bastante amplia y podré invitar a quien quiera.

—¿Quién anda allí? —dijo una voz desde el cuadro y apareció en el lienzo un hombre de aspecto aburrido, vestido con los colores de la casa Slytherin, de Hogwarts —¿Qué hace usted aquí, señorita?

—Soy señora, señor Nigellus —rectificó la mujer —Estoy revisando mi nueva propiedad.

Phineas Nigellus la miró con desdén.

—¿Quiere decirme quién se cree para venir aquí y decir que esta casa, la ilustre y noble casa de los Black, es suya?

—No me creo quien no soy —replicó con suavidad la mujer, acomodándose un largo y ondulado mechón rubio tras la oreja —Sucede que soy Magnolia Black, viuda de Sirius Black, y al morir, él me dejó muchas de sus propiedades, las cuales incluyen esta casa.

El retrato sonrió con ironía.

—Escuché algo en Hogwarts hace poco —masculló —¿Es cierto que queda un Black¿Un niño llamado Procyon?

—Su padre es mi hijo —dijo Magnolia a modo de respuesta —Mío y de Sirius. Eso convierte a Procyon en nieto de Sirius¿no le parece?

—Sé bien cómo funcionan los parentescos, señora. Lo que no sé es si de verdad planea vivir aquí. Este lugar ha estado vacío mucho tiempo.

—Ya me las arreglaré —aseguró Magnolia, para acto seguido salir de la habitación.

Los gritos de la señora Black, que resonaban por toda la casa, dejaron de escucharse de improviso, lo que extrañó a Magnolia. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y al llegar al vestíbulo, se encontró con un hombre con la varita en alto, apuntándole al retrato de la anciana Black.

—¿Quién es usted? —inquirió Magnolia.

El hombre se volvió y Magnolia casi se va de espaldas. Tenía frente a sí al vivo retrato del mejor amigo de su difunto esposo, pero sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su mejor amiga. Supo enseguida quién era.

—¡Harry! —exclamó —¡No puedo creerlo, cuánto tiempo sin verte!

—Quieta, señorita —pidió enérgicamente el señor Potter, apuntándole con su varita con un movimiento rápido —Me informaron que alguien vendría aquí sin mi consentimiento. ¿Quién es usted y porqué vino?

—Soy señora —aclaró Magnolia —Me llamo Magnolia Black.

—Eso no es cierto —espetó el señor Potter —No queda ningún Black vivo. Sirius era el último, lo sabe todo el mundo.

—Harry, yo… Puedo explicarlo… Sirius y yo…

—Salga de aquí, señora —exigió el señor Potter —A menos de que me dé una buena razón para creer en sus palabras.

—_Lunático_, _Colagusano_, _Canuto_ y _Cornamenta_ —dijo enseguida Magnolia.

El señor Potter se quedó estático.

—¿Qué dijo? —musitó.

—Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta —repitió Magnolia —Eran los apodos de Sirius y sus amigos. Remus era Lunático por ser un hombre lobo y cuando se hicieron animagos, James fue Cornamenta por convertirse en ciervo, Sirius fue Canuto por convertirse en perro y el traidor de Pettigrew fue Colagusano por convertirse en rata.

Poca gente sabía eso y el señor Potter lo sabía. Bajó la varita.

—¿Conoció al profesor Lupin, a Sirius… y a mi padre? —logró preguntar.

Magnolia asintió.

—También conocí a Lily —agregó —Éramos las mejores amigas. Harry, tus ojos son como los de Lily, idénticos. Aunque Remus me ha dicho que debes estar harto de oírlo.

El señor Potter seguía un tanto en guardia, hasta que notó algo raro.

—Su ojos… —comenzó a decir —Sus ojos los he visto antes. Son iguales a los de un compañero de trabajo, un auror.

—Jimmy —soltó Magnolia —En el trabajo le dicen Jim¿no? Y se casó con una muggle.

El señor Potter asintió.

—Es mi hijo —reconoció —Mío y de Sirius.

Al oír eso, el señor Potter estuvo seguro de que le jugaban una broma.

—Salgamos de aquí —le pidió a la mujer —Hablemos afuera, podría despertar.

Señaló el cuadro de la señora Black y ambos salieron de la casa, caminando uno junto a otro en la solitaria calle.

—¿Cómo sé que no miente? —quiso saber el señor Potter.

—Pregúntale a Remus —dijo sencillamente Magnolia —Él ya está al tanto del asunto. Me ayudó mucho con los trámites en la Oficina del Registro Civil Mágico para que mi familia y yo pudiéramos usar nuestro verdadero apellido.

—¿Su familia?

—Mi hijo, mi nuera y mi nieto. Cuando atraparon a Sirius y lo enviaron a Azkaban, me fui a Escocia, mi tierra natal, porque estaba embarazada y temí que fueran a arrestarme por ser la esposa de Sirius. Justo el día que mataron a Lily y a James, Sirius y yo cumplíamos un año de casados. Fue horrible pensar que en un minuto tenía toda la felicidad del mundo y al siguiente, ya no tenía nada: ni amigos, ni esposo… Nada.

—¿Y porqué volvió ahora?

—Mi hijo me lo pidió desde hace mucho, cuando se casó. Nunca le ha gustado mentir, se parece mucho a Sirius, y él no quería vivir mintiendo toda la vida. Sabía quién había sido su padre y estaba orgulloso. Lo único que tuve que hacer fue esperar a que exoneraran a Sirius plenamente para comenzar los trámites. Espero que ahora sí me creas y me permitas conocerte. Lily no perdonaría que una de las Floras faltara a su juramento.

—¿Floras?

—Es como nos llamábamos nosotras mismas por tener nombres de flores, era una extraordinaria coincidencia. Éramos tres amigas: Lily, Heather O'Campbell y yo.

—¿Y cuál era el juramento que tenían?

Magnolia sonrió, al recordar mejores tiempos. Por un momento se transportó al pasado y aunque hacía años que no lo necesitaba y sonaba a cosa de niñas, repitió el juramento de las Floras solemnemente, el cual estaba compuesto por unas rimas.

—_Seremos amigas siempre y nuestros destinos correrán juntos. Igual que nuestros amores y en un futuro, nuestros capullos. Hay que cuidar unas de otras cada vez que se pueda. Y también de los amores y los capullos de las otras si su presencia ya no los rodea._

El señor Potter escuchó aquello con el entrecejo fruncido, siendo evidente que no había comprendido ni media palabra. Magnolia sonrió con aire divertido.

—Es complicado, lo sé, y era en una especie de clave que sólo nosotras sabíamos lo que significaba. Heather lo tuvo que escribir un montón de veces para poder aprendérselo.

El señor Potter asintió en señal de comprensión.

—¿Y a mí va a decirme qué significa? —quiso saber.

Magnolia sonrió más ampliamente.

—Tal vez —dijo, al cabo de unos segundos —Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas qué hacer. Mudarse requiere mucho trabajo.

Y sin decir más, Magnolia Black se alejó en dirección a la casa de los Black, dejando al señor Potter bastante intrigado.


	45. Familias

**Cuarenta y cinco: Familias.**

Pronto se esparció por todo el mundo mágico una inquietante noticia: aún quedaban algunos miembros de la antes noble e ilustre familia Black. Sirius Black, cuyo nombre había sido ineficazmente limpiado por el Ministerio, de nuevo sonaba entre la comunidad mágica luego de años de haberlo dejado en el pasado. Todos querían saber cómo era que aún hubiera un Black vivo y _El Profeta_, dispuesto a mantener al público informado, comenzó a investigar lo que al principio fueron rumores, pero luego irrefutable verdad.

—Según la Oficina del Registro Civil Mágico, Sirius Black se casó el treinta y uno de octubre de 1980 con la señorita Magnolia Ferguson, de nacionalidad escocesa —le informó un hombre pequeño de cabello castaño a su jefe, un hombre alto y fornido de escaso cabello gris, en una reducida oficina en las instalaciones de El Profeta —Los padrinos y principales testigos del enlace fueron James y Lily Potter, lo cual no es de extrañarse…

—Continúa —le pidió el jefe al hombre, malhumorado —Así que Black se casó un año antes de la muerte de los Potter.

—Eso parece —coincidió el hombre castaño —Magnolia Black se fue a Escocia tras la detención de su esposo, pero regresó a Inglaterra discretamente poco después para dar a luz a un niño al que registró legalmente como James Sirius Black, pero al que siempre presentó como James Blackson ante los demás. Se aprovechó de que el Ministerio se reestructuraba por la caída de El–que–no–debe–ser–Nombrado, pues nadie se dio cuenta de la incongruencia. El niño fue a Hogwarts bajo ese nombre, y parece que el profesor Dumbledore estaba enterado del asunto, pues cuando el chico se graduó, se hizo cargo del papeleo para que nadie hiciera preguntas. James Black, actualmente, es integrante del Cuartel General de Aurores, está casado con una muggle cuyo nombre de soltera era Casiopea Troublemaker (1) —el jefe frunció el entrecejo ante la mención de semejante apellido, pero no hizo comentarios —y es padre de un niño que acaba de entrar a Hogwarts este curso. El nombre completo del niño es Procyon Sirius Black.

El jefe del castaño asintió.

—Ten listo el artículo para el periódico matutino del lunes —pidió —Y esta vez no pongas alguna fotografía que tu hermano haya sacado, Creevey. La última vez que lo hiciste nos fue bien, pero recibí los peores vociferadores de mi carrera.

El hombrecito castaño asintió nerviosamente y salió de la oficina. Se dirigió a uno de los muchos cubículos que abundaban por allí y comenzó a escribir velozmente en un largo trozo de pergamino. Consultaba de vez en cuando las notas que le había leído a su jefe y no se detuvo hasta haber terminado. Cuando consideró que el artículo estaba listo para mandarlo a la imprenta enrolló el pergamino, lo guardó bajo llave en un cajón de su diminuto escritorio, se puso de pie y salió de su cubículo, deteniéndose poco después ante una puerta con un letrero en letras rojas que decía: _Cuarto de revelado. No pasar cuando esta frase esté en rojo_. Llamó un par de veces y al escuchar una voz al otro lado que preguntaba quién era, dijo en voz muy alta.

—Sólo quería avisarte que el señor West autorizó el artículo sobre los Black. ¿Vas a poder conseguir la fotografía que me comentaste?

—Sí, claro —respondió la persona al otro lado de la puerta —En eso estoy.

—Muy bien.

El hombre del pergamino salió corriendo al exterior de aquel enorme y revuelto edificio localizado cerca de Gringotts, en el callejón Diagon, y estiró los brazos. No había trabajado todo el día y tendría tiempo de refrescarse la mente. Deseó que su artículo no fuera a causar mucho alboroto al día siguiente y se dirigió a un pequeño café cercano para comer.

* * *

El primer lunes de febrero, los alumnos de tercero en adelante estaban ansiosos por la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade. La excursión sería el fin de semana anterior al día de San Valentín, lo que estaba causando un poco de revuelo. Aunque claro, el revuelo mayor era el que había provocado esa mañana una noticia publicada en _El Profeta_, cuyo título era _Los últimos Black: la verdadera historia._

—Genial, justo lo que me faltaba —se quejó Procyon al ver su periódico, durante el desayuno. El niño estaba suscrito a El Profeta por recomendación de su padre —Que empezaran a hacer alboroto con mi familia. ¡Vaya! Hasta sacaron una fotografía de mis abuelos cuando eran jóvenes.

Rose, distraída comiendo sus arenques ahumados, no escuchó el comentario, pero Hally y Henry sí.

—¿Qué dice el periódico exactamente? —quiso saber Henry.

Por toda contestación, Procyon le pasó su ejemplar y con el entrecejo fruncido mordisqueó su pan tostado untado con mermelada. Henry lo tomó por encima de un frutero y al ver la página en la que estaba abierto, de inmediato encontró el artículo sobre los Black a un lado de una fotografía mágica en blanco y negro, que mostraba a varios estudiantes de Hogwarts aproximadamente de su edad, pero de hacía años. Lo leyó rápidamente y al ver que Hally tenía gesto de curiosidad, le pasó el periódico en cuanto terminó de leerlo. La niña miró la fotografía con atención, pues ahora recordaba que Sirius Black había sido el padrino de su padre. Lo encontró enseguida, pues era idéntico a su compañero de casa. Cuando concluyó la lectura, miró a Procyon.

—¿Qué hay de cierto en todo esto? —le preguntó a su compañero.

Procyon levantó la vista de su pan tostado.

—Bueno, lo de la boda de mis abuelos es cierto —respondió, pensativo —Y también lo del apellido que usábamos la abuela, papá, mamá y yo desde que mandaron al abuelo a Azkaban. ¡Ah! Y también lo de que mamá es muggle.

—Mis abuelos los conocían —musitó Hally de pronto.

—¿Disculpa? —se extrañó Procyon.

—Mis abuelos conocieron a los tuyos —Hally le tendió el periódico con una mano y con la otra señaló una línea del artículo y un punto de la fotografía alternadamente —Fueron los padrinos de la boda. Y el abuelo se parecía mucho a papá, está en la fotografía.

Procyon vio donde Hally señalaba y asintió.

—Sí, creo que la abuela los mencionó una vez —recordó —Eran muy amigos. Lo que me preocupa es lo que vayan a decir por allí.

—¿Te refieres al quinteto de tarados? —Henry sonreía al decir aquel apodo que Ryo había acuñado para Brandon, Scott, Calloway, Sullivan y Mackenzie —No te preocupes tanto. No tienen mucho cerebro.

—No es precisamente lo que digan lo que me preocupa —aclaró Procyon.

Henry quiso preguntarle a qué se refería cuando sonó la campana insistentemente.

—Hora de las clases —comentó Rose, masticando el último bocado de arenques y poniéndose de pie —¿Terminaron?

Hally, Henry y Procyon asintieron y se pusieron de pie, colgándose las mochilas al hombro. Al salir del Gran Comedor, los cuatro Gryffindor's vieron a Amy rodeada por sus hermanos, haciéndola ruborizarse con todo lo que le decían. Al final, la niña los apartó de un empujón y salió corriendo con su mochila del lugar, alcanzando poco después a Vivian Malcolm para ir juntas a su primera clase.

—¡Ah, claro! —soltó Hally de pronto, antes de entrar a Historia de la Magia —Chicos, el domingo siguiente a la excursión a Hogsmeade es el cumpleaños de Amy¿recuerdan?

Henry asintió, mientras que Rose se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¡Lo olvidé! —se quejó, haciendo una mueca —¿Qué puedo regalarle?

—Nos queda una semana —comentó Hally, con una idea a medias formándose en su mente —Podremos pensar en algo.

Rose sonrió nerviosamente, pues de verdad la preocupaba no poder darle un buen regalo a Amy. Entró a Historia de la Magia con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, por lo que apenas notó las miradas despectivas que sus compañeros le dirigían a Procyon. El artículo de _El Profeta_ había surtido un efecto desagradable en el poco alumnado que se había enterado, pero para cuando los de primero de Gryffindor tuvieron clase de Encantamientos, la mayoría del colegio se había enterado. Y eso produjo sus efectos en el pobre Procyon.

—Vaya, Black, tu familia es famosa —comenzó a molestarlo Mackenzie a las puertas del salón de Encantamientos, antes de que les abrieran —¿Qué se siente que todos digan que tu abuelo fue un mortífago asesino?

Procyon soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

—¿Y qué siente no tener mucho cerebro? —preguntó a su vez, citando a Henry.

Ese comentario arrancó algunas risas de parte de los demás alumnos de primero, a excepción de unos cuantos Slytherin's. Mackenzie miró a Procyon furioso.

—No te hagas el bromista, Black —espetó —Nadie cree realmente que tu abuelo haya sido inocente. Pregúntale a cualquiera de familia de magos. Verás que no miento.

Procyon observó de reojo a los compañeros que estaban a su alrededor y notó que varios se miraban con nerviosismo, como deseando que Procyon no le hiciera caso a Mackenzie. De pronto, Hally se puso a un lado de su compañero.

—Dices eso por tu familia¿verdad, Mackenzie? —comentó —Pues qué lástima, porque yo no tengo ningún problema con que Procyon sea nieto de Sirius Black.

—Potter, tú más que nadie deberías despreciarlo —intervino Sullivan —El abuelo de Black hizo que TUS abuelos murieran.

—No es cierto —aseguró Hally con firmeza —Fue Voldemort el que hizo que mis abuelos murieran. Él los mató.

Se hizo un silencio tenso al oír aquel nombre, temido en todo el mundo mágico a pesar de que su dueño había desaparecido hacía muchos años.

—No te hagas la valiente, Potter —espetó Brandon de pronto.

—No me hago la valiente —espetó Hally a su vez —Papá dice que el miedo a un nombre aumenta el miedo a la cosa que se nombra. ¿Porqué habría de darme miedo un nombre de una persona que ya ni existe?

—Estás loca —aseguró Scott —Loca de remate.

—Mejor loca que tarada —dijo Hally, sonriendo burlonamente —Y mejor dejen a Procyon en paz. No importa lo que eres de nacimiento, sino lo que eres por ti mismo.

—¿Y ese sermón qué rayos significa? —quiso saber Brandon.

—¡Ay, Brandon! —se burló Sunny detrás de ella —Si no entendiste lo que dijo Hally, no es de extrañarse. Casi nunca entiendes nada.

El comentario de Sunny enfadó a Brandon y se volvió hacia la castaña, con claras intenciones de hacerle daño, pero en aquel momento se escuchó a Thomas Elliott anunciar a todo pulmón.

—¡Están abriendo la puerta!

Casi todos los alumnos volvieron la vista hacia la puerta del aula de Encantamientos, lo que aprovechó Thomas para tomar a Sunny de un brazo y alejarla de Brandon.

—En cuanto Brandon y su banda te vean, estarás frita —le susurró antes de que la profesora Nicté abriera por completo la puerta del aula y les ordenara pasar —Yo que tú, andaría acompañada en lo que queda del día.

—Yo no le tengo miedo a esos tontos —afirmó Sunny, con actitud desafiante.

—Yo no dije eso —replicó Thomas, entrando al aula y dejándola sola —Sólo te di una sugerencia. Deberías hacerme caso.

Sunny lo miró con extrañeza, pero en cuanto tomó asiento en su banco, junto a Walter en la segunda fila, centró su atención en la clase y se olvidó de lo demás.

* * *

El fin de semana para la excursión a Hogsmeade llegó más pronto de lo que los alumnos esperaban, pero los de tercero en adelante estuvieron muy contentos planeando lo que harían. Ángel y John Weasley, para su sorpresa, notaron que su primo Dean estaba más alegre que de costumbre y no tardaron en averiguar la razón la mañana de la excursión, cuando lo vieron salir del castillo acompañado por Janice Edmond.

—¿Quién lo diría? —comentó Ángel de pronto, esperando junto con John a Sun Mei Mao, a su gemela, a su prima y a los chicos de estas últimas —Con lo tímido que es, no creí que la invitara al pueblo.

—Sí, claro —musitó John, sarcástico.

Ambos chicos estaban de pie en un extremo del vestíbulo y cuando John se fijó en las escaleras que conducían al sótano de Hufflepuff, se apresuró a sonreír y señalar.

—Ángel, mira quién viene por ahí.

El pelirrojo miró a su primo, extrañado, para luego dirigir la vista al mismo sitio que él. Habían aparecido en las escaleras unas tres o cuatro chicas de Hufflepuff de su mismo curso, entre las que destacaba Scarlett Mitchell. Era difícil no distinguirla con esa ropa muggle de cuero negro, tan entallada, que Ángel tuvo que reconocer que no se le veía nada mal. Pero la chica que llamó más su atención fue una delgada, pequeña y a comparación de Mitchell, algo insignificante. Lucía un vestido color negro a las rodillas con bastilla amarilla, una cinta amarilla en la cabeza a modo de diadema que destacaba por el tono castaño cenizo de su cabello y una bufanda a rayas negras y amarillas, los colores de su casa. Lo más llamativo de aquella joven eran sus pequeños y expresivos ojos castaños, que miraban de forma tímida pero sagaz, y que en aquel momento vagaban con distracción en las personas a su alrededor, sin atender a lo que decía Scarlett Mitchell.

—¡Bluepool, hola! —exclamó Mitchell de pronto, alzando una mano y agitándola.

Ángel y John dieron media vuelta. De otras escaleras, las que bajaban a las mazmorras, venían Patrick Malfoy y William Bluepool, éste último con cara de fastidio al ver a Mitchell.

—¿Ahora qué querrá esta loca? —le preguntó William a Patrick en un susurro.

—Querrá que seas su caballero en la excursión —bromeó Patrick, sonriendo.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso —ironizó William.

Para entonces, habían llegado junto a los primos Weasley, quienes reían en voz baja al parecer de alguna ocurrencia bastante divertida.

—¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa? —quiso saber Patrick.

—Es que Ángel cree que Mitchell está tan desesperada por un chico, que te va a invitar a Hogsmeade —respondió John, mirando a William, para luego seguir riendo.

—Ahora sé en qué se parecen él y tu adorada —le dijo William a Patrick, con el ceño fruncido —Son igual de ocurrentes.

Al concluir esa frase, las chicas de Hufflepuff encabezadas por Mitchell se les habían acercado lo suficiente como para que Scarlett hablara con un volumen de voz normal.

—Bluepool¿vas a Hogsmeade? —preguntó, sonriendo tontamente.

—Sí, voy a Hogsmeade —respondió William fríamente —¿Porqué lo preguntas?

—Quisiera saber si te gustaría venir con nosotras —respondió Mitchell, haciendo que la joven pequeña de vestido negro con amarillo hiciera un gesto de resignación —¿Quieres?

—No, gracias —William miró de reojo la escalera de mármol —Ya tengo con quién ir.

—¿Ah, sí? —Mitchell se veía contrariada —¿Y quién es?

Antes de que William pudiera responder, John intervino.

—Ahí vienen las chicas.

William ya lo había notado y se le quedó viendo a Gina, que venía platicando con Frida y Sun Mei alegremente. Las tres lucían increíbles de verde, rojo y azul respectivamente, y varios chicos de su curso que aún estaban en el vestíbulo las veían con admiración.

—Hola a todos —saludó Gina con una sonrisa inocente. Vestía un conjunto muggle de pantalón y blusa de color verde y una bufanda blanca al cuello que hacía juego con sus guantes —Hola, Scarlett¿cómo les va?

Mitchell contempló a Gina con el entrecejo fruncido, captando la mirada que William le dirigía a la pelirroja, y luego de musitar un _bien, gracias por preguntar_, se alejó de allí, seguida por sus amigas. La chica del vestido negro era la última del grupo, pero entonces escuchó a alguien a su espalda decir.

—¡Rebecca, espera un minuto!

La muchacha se detuvo en seco, al igual que sus amigas. Todas dieron media vuelta.

—¿Quién te habla, Rebecca? —se extrañó Mitchell.

Pero Rebecca no la escuchaba. Tenía la vista fija en Ángel Weasley, quien se le acercaba con paso decidido.

—Sólo voy a preguntarte dos cosas —comenzó Ángel, al estar frente a ella —Primera¿hay algo entre tú y Ripley?

La joven frunció el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—En ese caso… —prosiguió el pelirrojo —¿Quieres venir conmigo a Hogsmeade?

Esta vez, Rebecca alzó las cejas con sorpresa y puso una expresión un tanto incrédula.

—¿No hablarás en serio, verdad? —pudo decir la chica, titubeante.

—¿Porqué no? —preguntó Ángel a su vez.

—Bueno, no sé… —Rebecca comenzó a titubear —Yo no soy…

—No eres Mitchell —cortó Ángel en son de broma —Es suficiente para mí.

Rebecca no pudo contener una carcajada, cosa que molestó bastante a Mitchell, quien había escuchado todo. Entonces, desde la escalera de mármol, se oyó la voz de Ripley.

—Rebecca, querida¿me esperabas? —quiso saber, hablando galantemente.

—No —le respondió ella, sonriendo ampliamente —Esperaba que Ángel se decidiera a ir al pueblo —tomó suavemente un brazo del chico —Estaba muy indeciso. Y otra cosa, Ripley —agregó, al ver la cara perpleja de Jack —No vuelvas a llamarme _querida_. No cuando sé que andas acosando a Sun Mei Mao.

Acto seguido, Rebecca condujo a Ángel a las puertas principales, donde los otros Weasley, William, Patrick y Sun Mei los esperaban. Al ver a tanta gente mirándola, a Rebecca se le acabó el valor y soltó de inmediato a Ángel.

—¡Ay, Dios! —exclamó con voz ahogada —¿Cómo pude decirle esas cosas a Ripley? No sé ni de dónde me salieron.

—A mí me gustó que lo pusieras en su lugar —comentó Ángel, en tono alentador —Lo que no entendí fue lo que le dijiste al final¿cómo es eso de que Ripley acosa a Sun Mei?

John, al escuchar esa frase, se puso tenso, mientras que Frida, Gina y Sun Mei se miraban nerviosamente entre sí.

—Bueno, ese no es ningún misterio —intervino Patrick de repente —Son sólo chismes, pero Will y yo escuchamos que Ripley ha querido andar con Mao desde hace tiempo.

—Y que justo cuando iba a hacer su labor de conquista —prosiguió William, mirando a John —empezaste a salir con ella.

A John semejante noticia no le causaba gran sorpresa; Sun Mei ya le había comentado que Ripley no la dejaba en paz.

—Si se atreve a hacerle algo a Sun Mei, me las paga —amenazó con furia contenida.

Gina reconoció el tono de voz de su gemelo y le comentó a Frida en voz baja.

—Está enojado, y bastante.

Frida asintió, mientras que Sun Mei posaba una mano en el hombro de John.

—No quiero que te metas en problemas¿sí? —le dijo —Jack es un tonto, pero puedo ocuparme de él. Y en caso de que intente algo, las chicas y yo le daremos una sorpresa.

Miró a Frida y a Gina, quienes asintieron en el acto.

—No vamos a dejar que le haga algo a mi cuñada —aseguró Gina, sonriente.

—Y si mi cuñada quiere ayudarnos… —sugirió Frida, viendo elocuentemente a Rebecca.

La joven Copperfield se ruborizó hasta las orejas, mientras los demás reían de la ocurrencia de Frida y Ángel fulminaba a su hermana con la mirada.

—No empieces, Frida —pidió, algo molesto.

El grupo de jóvenes emprendió el camino hacia el pueblo, lo que le permitió a Rebecca conocer un poco más a Ángel. Lo trataba desde hacía poco y siempre le daba la impresión de que no lo había visto todo de él. Ahora, en compañía de sus parientes más cercanos, veía una de las facetas del pelirrojo que solamente había observado de lejos: la sonriente, bromista y extrovertida.

—Oigan¿quieren oír una buena noticia? —dijo John de repente, llegando a las orillas del pueblo —Papá y mamá salieron de San Mungo ayer. En cuanto sean vacaciones de Pascua, Gina y yo pediremos permiso para ir a verlos.

Gina asintió, confirmando las palabras de su hermano, mientras que Frida soltaba una exclamación de alegría y Ángel sonreía.

—Podrían ir ahora mismo —sugirió Ángel en broma —Son mayores de edad¿no? Una escapada a su casa no les causaría problemas.

—No seas tonto, Ángel —replicó Frida —Aún estamos de internos en el colegio y hay que seguir sus reglas.

Ángel puso los ojos en blanco.

—Creo que te está haciendo daño salir con Malfoy —espetó de mala gana, lo que provocó las risas de los demás.

—Y a ti te hace daño no salir con… —comenzó Frida, pero se calló en cuanto captó la mirada severa de su hermano, la misma que le recordaba a su madre —Bueno, tú ya sabes con quién. No necesito decirlo a los cuatro vientos.

Ángel hizo un gesto de resignación y al estar a la mitad de la calle principal del pueblo, John consideró que era hora de separarse.

—Sun Mei y yo vamos a Dervish y Banges —comentó —Rose, Hally y su amigo Graham nos encargaron algo de último minuto.

—Nosotros vamos a la Casa de las Plumas —anunció Frida, tomando a Patrick de un brazo —Le haremos un favor a la hermana de Pat y a sus amigos. Luego de eso, estaremos en Las Tres Escobas.

—¿Podemos reunirnos todos allí? —sugirió Gina —William y yo iremos a Zonko. Acuérdense que me toca reabastecernos.

Los Cuatro Insólitos sonrieron pícaramente, observados por sus acompañantes. Seguramente cuando Gina hablaba de _reabastecer_, se refería a los artículos para sus múltiples bromas.

—Entonces ahí nos vemos —aceptó Ángel —¿Les parece en dos horas?

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y se dividieron. Mientras sus primos y sus parejas se retiraban, Ángel vio de reojo a Rebecca, quien se veía distraída.

—¿Damos una vuelta? —le propuso.

Rebecca asintió, pero seguía con aspecto ensimismado. Cuando llegaron frente al escaparate de Honeydukes, la chica vio los dulces expuestos con bastante interés.

—¿Quieres entrar? —preguntó Ángel.

Rebecca sonrió con tristeza, buscando en sus bolsillos.

—Tal vez otro día —contestó, desviando la vista del escaparate.

—Si aceptas, te compro unas ranas de chocolate —insistió Ángel.

Rebecca frunció el entrecejo y lo fulminó con la mirada de tal forma, que el chico se sintió terriblemente mal.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? —espetó ella —¿Que me tienes lástima?

—Perdona si te ofendí —dijo Ángel enseguida —Sólo pensé que te gustaría…

Pero no pudo concluir la frase, porque Rebecca comenzó a andar, dejándolo atrás. Ángel, ni tardo ni perezoso, se apresuró a alcanzarla y cuando lo logró, comenzó a hablar apresuradamente, tratando de disculparse.

—Rebecca, lo siento. ¿Acaso no te gusta el chocolate¿Prefieres algún otro dulce¿O es que dije algo malo?

Rebecca se detuvo de pronto, lo que casi hace que Ángel choque con ella.

—Discúlpame —murmuró, girándose hacia el pelirrojo —Soy yo la que está mal. ¡Es que soy tan orgullosa…! —se lamentó.

Ángel la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, lo que provocó que Rebecca señalara una especie de banca de piedra cercana.

—¿Podríamos sentarnos? —pidió —Quiero contarte algo.

Ángel asintió y ambos llegaron a la banca y tomaron asiento. Rebecca suspiró.

—Ya te conté que soy de familia muggle¿verdad? —comenzó.

—Sí, antes de terminar el curso pasado —respondió Ángel —¿Porqué?

—Lo que sucede es que… no tengo padres —confesó Rebecca, con la cabeza inclinada y mirándose las manos —Mis hermanos y yo hemos vivido con unos tíos y sus tres hijos desde hace años. Nunca hemos tenido algo propio: ni ropa, ni juguetes, ni dinero, ni nada. Para colmo, mis tíos y mis primos no nos quieren, sobre todo a mí, desde que soy bruja. Lo único que desean es que salgamos de su casa.

—¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes? —inquirió Ángel cautamente.

—Porque nunca había salido a colación, hasta hoy —respondió la muchacha —Yo siempre he cuidado de mis hermanos, nunca he necesitado de nadie, ni siquiera de mis tíos. No me gusta que la gente se compadezca de mí.

—¿Creíste que yo lo hacía? —se sorprendió Ángel —Vaya, pues sí que debes haber pasado por mucho para no distinguir entre la compasión y un simple ofrecimiento.

—Tal vez —Rebecca pareció considerar seriamente las palabras de Ángel —¿Sabes? Lo bueno vendrá cuando termine el colegio. Conseguiré un empleo y sacaré a mis hermano de esa casa para siempre. Quiero que ellos vivan como yo vivía antes de que nuestros padres murieran.

—¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

—Tres: Benny, Alan y Agatha. Benny tiene nueve años, tenía dos meses cuando mis padres murieron. Y Alan y Agatha son mellizos, cumplen once en abril. Los tres vendrán a Hogwarts, han hecho algunas cosas raras como las que yo hice de pequeña antes de venir. Eso tiene a mis tíos y a mis primos más neuróticos que nunca.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos, cada uno hundido en sus pensamientos: Ángel estaba reuniendo valor y Rebecca pensaba en lo dura que había sido su vida hasta el momento y en lo bueno que era tener de amigo a Ángel Weasley. No se explicaba porqué le había tenido suficiente confianza como para contarle sobre su familia, ya que esa historia ni siquiera sus amigas la sabían. Quizá era porque Ángel, desde hacía tiempo, la hacía sentir de forma distinta a otras personas.

—Oye¿sabes qué? —recordó Ángel de pronto, sobresaltándola un poco —Si quieres un empleo para cuando termines el colegio, yo sé dónde puedes conseguir uno.

Rebecca volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada, para al segundo siguiente cambiar su expresión. Notó el semblante del chico muy serio, cosa que en él resultaba anormal.

—Te escucho —le dijo, tratando de estar tranquila.

—Papá y tío George abrirán nuevas sucursales de su tienda: una en Irlanda del Norte y otra en el NYMSC.

—¿El qué?

—El Centro de Compras Mágico de Nueva York, en Estados Unidos. Es muy exclusivo.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—A eso voy. Frida se irá a Nueva York a hacerse cargo de la sucursal en el NYMSC, pero con lo que le pasó hace poco, tío George no podrá irse a vigilar la de Irlanda tan pronto como quisiera. Creo que si se lo pidieras, podrías obtener ese trabajo hasta que él estuviera en condiciones para hacerse cargo.

Rebecca arqueó las cejas con incredulidad. Sabía de lo que Ángel le hablaba, pues la tienda de su padre y su tío, Sortilegios Weasley, era lo suficientemente conocida hasta para los magos de familia muggle como ella. Que el muchacho le propusiera semejante idea era para ella demasiado descabellado.

—¿Porqué crees que puedo obtener ese empleo? —le preguntó de inmediato.

—Bueno, eres lista, bonita y acabo de ver que sabes poner en su lugar a cualquier patán —respondió Ángel sin mirar a Rebbeca, sino que dirigía sus oscuros ojos, tan negros como los de su madre y su hermana, hacia el cielo ligeramente nublado —A papá y a tío George les agradarás mucho.

—¿Y a ti¿Qué tanto te agrado?

Ángel, para su sorpresa, soltó un suspiro que sonaba a tristeza pura.

—Creo que eso no importa —le musitó.

Rebecca quiso decirle que a ella le importaba, y mucho, pero no tuvo el valor. En vez de eso, se acercó a él y temerosamente, reclinó la cabeza en su hombro. Hacía mucho que alguien no trataba de ayudarla y tenía que reconocer que extrañaba esa sensación. Además, a pesar del frío de aquel día de febrero, sentía algo cálido en el hombro de Ángel, algo que no podía reconocer, pero que la hacía sentirse casi en las nubes.

Ángel, mientras tanto, se había sorprendido con el repentino gesto de Rebecca, pero no había hecho nada por detenerla. Le agradaba la sensación de tener a la chica cerca y no quería que el momento pasara. Pensó que el sentimiento de felicidad que lo embargaba entonces debía seguir muy similar a lo que su gemela sentía por Malfoy. Sólo eso explicaría que le hubiera perdonado aquel misterioso incidente del que aún no sabía nada.

—¡Idiota¡Atrévete a hacerle algo y te irá mucho peor!

Aquella exclamación sobresaltó a Ángel y a Rebecca, rompiendo el encanto. Se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz que había pronunciado esa frase. Pronto estuvieron en el sitio correcto, el frente de Las Tres Escobas, y lo que vieron fue una escena bastante extraña: Frida, Gina y Sun Mei estaban de pie frente a la puerta del popular local, cada una empuñando su respectiva varita, y apuntándole a Jack Ripley fijamente. El joven Ravenclaw, por su parte, miraba a las tres chicas con furia contenida.

—¿Dónde están los chicos? —se extrañó Ángel, dirigiéndose a Rebecca.

—No tengo idea —respondió ella.

—Ahora, Ripley —dijo Frida, en tono amenazador —lárgate de aquí antes de que cambiemos de opinión y llamemos a los chicos.

—Anda —intervino Gina —Retírate de nuestra vista.

—Y haznos un favor —concluyó Sun Mei, con una expresión fría y agresiva muy poco común en ella —No vuelvas a dirigirnos la palabra.

Después de eso y a pesar de lo furioso que estaba, Ripley no tuvo más remedio que irse, pues todos a su alrededor lo estaban observando entre curiosos y desaprobadores. Cuando Ripley se fue y el círculo de chismosos se disolvió, Ángel tomó sin pensarlo la mano de Rebecca y se acercó a su hermana.

—Frida¿qué rayos pasa aquí? —le preguntó en cuanto la tuvo a un paso de distancia.

La pelirroja, al oír su nombre, volvió la vista hacia su gemelo, fijando particularmente su vista en la mano de él que sujetaba la de Rebecca.

—Si quieres saberlo, ven con nosotras —optó por decir —Ven si quieres, Copperfield —se dirigió a Rebecca —Tal vez te interese.

Sin saber lo que les esperaba por escuchar, Ángel y Rebecca siguieron a las chicas al interior de Las Tres Escobas, deseando que el día no fuera de mal en peor.

(1) _El apellido de soltera de Casiopea_, Troublemaker, _significa_ alborotador _en inglés._


	46. Temporales

**Cuarenta y seis: Temporales.**

Ángel y Rebecca no se soltaron de la mano hasta entrar tras Frida, Gina y Sun Mei al interior de Las Tres Escobas. El local estaba considerablemente lleno, la mayoría por estudiantes de Hogwarts, pero las tres chicas que se dirigían con determinación al fondo del lugar no parecían ni remotamente interesadas en el hecho de que por lo que acababa de pasar, llamaban mucho la atención. Ángel se acercó a su gemela con cautela.

—Frida¿podrías decirme de una buena vez qué pasó? —inquirió.

Frida siguió sin contestarle, pero Ángel tuvo una leve idea de la situación cuando Mindy Whitehead y Jason Bradley se acercaron con sonrisas de triunfo en las caras.

—¡Bien hecho, chicas! —felicitó Mindy —Ese Ripley ya se merecía un escarmiento.

—Son mis ídolos —aseguró Jason —John y ese par de Slytherin's se sacaron la lotería con ustedes. Aunque yo no me quejo para nada —agregó, mirando con cariño a Mindy.

Acto seguido, él y Mindy salieron del local, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Chicas, aquí! —llamó John, desde una mesa del fondo, cercana a una ventana. Estaba sentado con Patrick y William —Espero que no hayan hecho algo malo. Bluepool y yo tendríamos que castigarlas.

—Descuida —dijo Sun Mei, cuando ella, las Weasley, Ángel y Rebecca arribaron a la mesa y tomaron asiento —No hicimos nada malo. Además¿cómo crees que me vería yo, una prefecta de Ravenclaw, agrediendo a un alumno¡Sería ridículo!

—Es bueno que tengas bien claro tu deber —comentó William, revolviendo con una cuchara una taza humeante de café —Por cierto¿cómo les fue a ustedes?

Miraba a Ángel y a Rebecca, que tenían expresiones de infinita curiosidad.

—Pues… —titubeó Rebecca, recordando dónde estaban ella y Ángel antes de escuchar el grito de Frida.

—Digamos que nos fue bien —intervino Ángel —¿Qué pasó aquí?

—Ya, chicas, hay que contarle —pidió Frida, con aire divertido ante la actitud de su hermano —Sino, se desesperará e intentará hechizarnos.

Gina y Sun Mei rieron, con lo cual Ángel se desesperó más.

—Si no les importa, empiezo yo —dijo Gina, cuando por fin dejó de reír —Verás, primo, todo comenzó hace media hora, cuando los seis llegamos aquí…

Inicio de remembranza

—_Llegamos algo temprano¿no crees? —le había comentado Patrick a Frida._

_Ambos habían terminado el encargo para Danielle, Walter y Sunny en la Casa de las Plumas y un par de tiendas más en una hora y ya estaban frente a Las Tres Escobas. Cada uno cargaba con dos bolsas de papel marrón y se veía que habían caminado mucho._

—_Eso no importa —alegó Frida entonces —De todas formas, ya habíamos dicho que luego de hacer las compras, estaríamos aquí._

_Patrick asintió y le ayudó a Frida a abrir la puerta del local. Entraron y al quedarse de pie un segundo, tratando de distinguir una mesa vacía, la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas._

—_¿Ustedes también acabaron temprano? —les preguntó una voz._

_Ambos se volvieron y se hallaron cara a cara con John y Sun Mei, quien luego de hacerles aquella pregunta, continuó._

—_Nosotros también —mostró una bolsa de papel, ésta de rayas azules y anaranjadas, con la leyenda _Dervish y Banges _escrito en letras blancas y floreadas en un costado._

—_Rose, Hally y Graham quisieron que les compráramos un regalo para una de sus amigas —explicó John, cuando él, su novia, su prima y Patrick lo siguieron a una mesa libre al fondo, junto a una ventana —Creo que es para su amiga de Hufflepuff._

—_Macmillan —dijo de pronto Patrick —Danny y sus amigos nos pidieron lo mismo._

—_A mí, Ryo me pidió que le hiciera un cuadro —comentó Sun Mei —Creí que bromeaba cuando me lo pidió hace tres días, pero cuando me dijo que era para un regalo, no pude negarme. Le pinté una acuarela de un prado florido. Creo que me quedó bastante bien._

—_Todas tus pinturas son excelentes —declaró John, sonriendo levemente._

—_No vayan a empezar —rogó Frida, fingiendo molestia —Luego no hay quien los aguante. Pat¿sabes si Gina y Willy iban a ir a otro lugar, aparte de a Zonko?_

—_No —respondió Patrick de inmediato —Will no quiso decirme. Y no le digas Willy, porque se pondrá de mal humor. Así le dice Blake cada vez que quiere molestarlo en serio._

—_Gracias por advertírmelo, lo menos que quiero es parecerme a Blake —aseguró Frida._

—_Frida, John me contó que al terminar el colegio, te vas a Nueva York —sacó Sun Mei a colación —¿Qué vas a hacer allá exactamente?_

—_Bueno, la idea es que administre la sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley en el NYMSC —contestó Frida con seriedad —Tú sabes, ser su dueña y señora —sonrió al decir aquello y prosiguió —Pero eso no me prohíbe darme una vuelta por la ciudad muggle. He estado leyendo un poco sobre ella, y he de decirte que si las tiendas de ropa se ven tan bien en vivo como en las fotografías, voy a ir de compras cada vez que pueda._

_Ambas chicas rieron._

—_Tú te vas a Massachusetts¿cierto, Patrick? —dijo Sun Mei amablemente, volviéndose hacia el rubio —¿Qué vas a hacer allá?_

—_Ahí está instalada la Oficina de Tratos Marítimos en el Mundo Muggle de la Secretaría de Magia norteamericana —respondió Patrick —Solicité trabajo como asistente principiante ahí con siete meses de anticipación, tal como lo pedían, y hasta ahora creo que no habrá problema para que me den el puesto. Créeme que es un lío, porque se requiere mucho papeleo, pero valdrá la pena. Además, la casa que el padre de Will me consiguió está preciosa, pude echarle un vistazo en las vacaciones. Está construida cerca de la playa, en la cima de un risco, y es muy amplia. Aunque en realidad, si consigo el trabajo, estaré yendo y viniendo de la costa al interior. Mi trabajo sería en Salem._

—_Ahí está el SWI¿cierto? —recordó Sun Mei, refiriéndose al _Instituto de las Brujas de Salem (1)_ —Dicen que es buena escuela._

—_Suele venir un grupo de esa escuela a los Mundiales de quidditch¿no? —recordó Frida repentinamente —A mí las norteamericanas me parecen muy vanidosas. Digo, sé que las chicas debemos cuidar nuestro aspecto¿pero tener un cambio para cada hora del día¡Válgame! Como si no tuvieran algo mejor en qué gastarse los galeones._

—_En eso, los chinos son más sencillos —Sun Mei sonrió —Es lo poco que me agrada ver cuando voy a Shangai. Aparte de sus hermosos paisajes y el Jardín Tian Zi, claro._

_En ese momento, la puerta del lugar volvió a abrirse, mostrando que los recién llegados eran Gina y William. Se veían contentos y cargaban una considerable cantidad de bolsas._

—_Sí que Gina trajo provisiones —comentó Frida, sonriente —¡Eh, chicos, por aquí!_

_Gina y William los vieron, asintieron y estuvieron en la mesa cinco segundos después._

—_¡Adivinen qué! —soltó Gina con entusiasmo, sin poder contenerse y mirando a su prima y a su _cuñada_ —Hay una nueva tienda de túnicas, justo al lado de Zonko. Tienen unos modelos estupendos._

—_¿En serio? —inquirió Sun Mei con cortesía, pues ella no se dejaba llevar tanto por la moda —¿Y qué tienen de especiales?_

—_Mucho, considerando que la instaló la casa diseñadora _Umikaze

_Sun Mei soltó una exclamación de sorpresa._

—_¡Esa es la casa diseñadora más conocida de Oriente! —declaró —La abuela Mao tiene todo su guardarropa de bruja de esa marca._

—_¿Qué clase de nombre es _Umicasa_? —inquirió Patrick con extrañeza._

—_Es Umikase y es japonés —explicó amablemente Sun Mei —Viene de la frase _umi no kase_, la cual significa _Brisa de mar_. Sé algo de japonés porque mi abuela paterna es mitad japonesa y me enseñó algunas palabras._

—_Hay que ir un día a comprarnos unas túnicas —les pidió Gina —Son muy bonitas, pude ver unas cuantas antes de venir aquí._

—_Imagínense, tuve que entrar con ella para que no olvidara ninguna bolsa —soltó William en son de broma —No cabía ni un alfiler en esa tienda, estaba llena de chicas._

_Patrick y John alzaron los ojos al cielo, imaginándose rodeados de chicas de todos los físicos posibles, lo que provocó que las chicas se molestaran un poco. Pero lo que de verdad las enfadó fue el chico que se acercó a su mesa._

—_Hola, chicas¿porqué están tan solas?_

_Las tres se volvieron y se encontraron con una sonrisa, entre maliciosa y seductora, en el rostro de Jack Ripley. Sus atractivos ojos color miel podían hacer caer a cualquier chica, pero no a las primas Weasley ni a Sun Mei Mao. Cada una de ellas ya tenía su par de ojos masculinos particular, para admirar a placer._

—_No estamos solas —aclaró Frida de inmediato —Venimos con los mejores chicos del curso¿cierto? —volteó a ver a Gina y a Sun Mei._

—_Cierto —afirmó Gina._

—_Por supuesto —corroboró Sun Mei._

—_Vamos, Sun Mei¿no me digas que Weasley es suficiente para ti? —se burló Ripley._

—_Si no lo fuera, andaría con alguien como tú —replicó Sun Mei hábilmente._

_Frida y Gina soltaron una carcajada, pero Ripley frunció el entrecejo._

—_Sun Mei, quisiera hablar contigo un segundo. Y no digas que no puedes, porque no te veo muy ocupada que digamos._

_La joven Ravenclaw lo miró con seriedad._

—_De hecho, estoy ocupada —replicó —Vengo con mis amigos y MI novio._

—_Para el novio que tienes y los amiguitos que se carga, es como si tú y las Weasley anduvieran con un trío de trolls._

_En esa ocasión, no sólo Sun Mei comenzó a impacientarse. Ahora fue Gina la que, para sorpresa de Frida, repuso con fuerza._

—_Vuelve a decir algo como eso y te juro que te echo una buena maldición._

—_Mejor dicho, tendrás muchas maldiciones de qué defenderte —intervino Frida._

_Los chicos, al escuchar a sus acompañantes exaltadas, las observaron con atención. Habían visto que Ripley se les acercó, pero no habían atendido lo que se estaban diciendo._

—_¿Algún problema, chicas? —preguntó John, mientras veía a Jack con frialdad —¡Ah, hola, Ripley! —saludó, fingiendo que apenas notaba la presencia del Ravenclaw._

—_Hola —saludó Ripley inexpresivamente._

—_Bueno, ya saludaste¿te puedes ir? —pidió Frida con fastidio._

—_No hasta que me aclaren algo —dijo de pronto Ripley, sonriendo malévolamente —Sun Mei¿tus amigas son como tú, verdad?_

—_¿A qué te refieres?_

—_A que se dejan besar por el que se les ponga enfrente._

_Aquellas palabras dejaron a John, Patrick y William petrificados, pero no a Sun Mei. Rápidamente la joven se puso de pie, tomó a Ripley de un brazo y en un complicado movimiento circular, lo hizo girar y lo tiró al piso. La concurrencia se volvió hacia ella sólo cuando escucharon el sonido de Ripley contra el suelo de madera._

—_Bien hecho, Sun Mei —dijo entonces Frida, en tono despectivo —Se lo merece._

—_Me dan ganas de patearlo —masculló Gina —Nunca me habían insultado así._

_Ambas primas se pusieron de pie y Frida, con un gesto, les pidió a los chicos se quedaran en sus asientos._

—_Nosotras lo arreglaremos —aseguró._

—_¡Me las vas a pagar, Sun Mei! —soltó Ripley furioso, poniéndose de pie con dificultad._

—_No veo cómo —replicó Sun Mei con sorna._

—_Ahora esfúmate —rogó Frida, harta —Te crees la gran cosa y que todas caerán rendidas a tus pies con tan sólo mirarlas con tus lindos ojos, pero eso no funciona con nosotras. Nosotras nos fijamos en cosas más importantes que eso._

—_Como el intelecto, por ejemplo —intervino Gina con decisión._

—_De ti no lo dudo —dijo Ripley, mirando a Gina —¿Pero tu prima y Sun Mei? Lo que dije, lo sostengo: se dejan besar por…_

_No pudo continuar, pues Frida perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y acercándose al Ravenclaw, lo tomó de un brazo y en lugar de tirarlo al suelo, lo condujo a la puerta del lugar, sacándolo a la fuerza._

—_¡Suéltame, Weasley! —espetó Ripley._

—_¿Te vas a disculpar? —quiso saber Frida._

—_¡Por supuesto que no! —Ripley puso cara de incredulidad —¿Y adivina qué? Ya tengo a alguien más en mente que sí querrá hacerme caso: Copperfield. Es tan inocente…_

_Fue entonces cuando Frida lo arrojó a la calle de un empujón, ante la mirada de varias personas atónitas, y le gritó con fuerza._

—_¡Idiota¡Atrévete a hacerle algo y te irá mucho peor!_

Fin de remembranza

—… Y lo demás es historia —concluyó Sun Mei, con voz seria.

El relato lo habían hecho por partes, comenzado por Gina, para seguir con Frida y terminar con Sun Mei. Ángel se había quedado mudo, pero Rebecca estaba indignadísima.

—¡Imbécil! —soltó —¿Cómo se atrevió a…¡Y yo que creí que de verdad le interesaba!

—No vale la pena —aseguró Sun Mei —Por eso nunca salí con él. No en vano estamos en la misma casa, lo conozco de sobra. Perdona que no te advirtiera, Copperfield —miró a Rebecca con remordimiento.

—Ahora que Ángel y Copperfield saben la historia… —dijo John de repente, con voz tan seria que sobresaltó incluso a sus primos —Sun Mei¿querrías explicarme porqué Ripley les dijo algo tan ofensivo a ti y a Frida?

Sun Mei se puso nerviosa. Frida y Gina se miraron con nerviosismo.

—No tengo idea —se atrevió a responder —Ya viste que está loco.

John entrecerró los ojos y acto seguido se levantó.

—Nos veremos luego, entonces —anunció, tomando las bolsas de Dervish y Banges y alejándose de la mesa —Cuando decidas decirme la verdad, Sun Mei, búscame.

Sin esperar respuesta, se apresuró a salir del local, ante la mirada incrédula de sus acompañantes. Sun Mei se mordió un labio con inquietud, para ponerse de pie enseguida.

—Tengo que decirle —les musitó a Frida y a Gina —No puedo seguir mintiéndole.

—¡Se pondrá peor! —alertó Gina. Conocía de sobra a su gemelo.

—No me importa, tengo que hacerlo.

Sun Mei salió de Las Tres Escobas apresuradamente, miró a ambos lados de la calle y logró distinguir el cabello corto, revuelto por el viento e intensamente rojo de John, cargando las bolsas de las compras que habían hecho juntos. Sin dudarlo un instante, se echó a correr. Corrió con toda el alma, como si de eso dependiera su vida, y al llegar a su lado, apenas si tuvo aire para decirle.

—John… escúchame… Jack hablaba de…

—Tranquila —pidió el pelirrojo, sin mirarla —Recupera el aliento primero.

Habían llegado frente a las verjas del castillo, por lo que se detuvieron un rato en cuanto las cruzaron y se hallaron en los jardines del colegio.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —inquirió John, todavía sin verla a la cara.

Sun Mei asintió vagamente.

—Entonces, te escucho —indicó él.

La muchacha tomó aire profundamente una última vez antes de confesar lo que estaba pensando. Sabía que John podía ponerse más furioso de lo que ya estaba, pero no estaba dispuesta a que el joven la dejara.

—Ya sabes que Jack es un terco y que siempre que quiere algo, lo consigue. Bien lo viste en el pasado partido de quidditch.

John asintió, recordando el partido de quidditch de Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff que se había realizado poco después de reiniciado el curso. Ravenclaw había ganado por una diferencia de treinta puntos y todo por la excelente actuación de los Hufflepuff's y la terquedad de Ripley, que siendo el buscador del equipo azul, atrapó la snitch antes que el nuevo buscador del equipo amarillo canario, Thompson.

—Bueno, eso sale a colación porque poco antes de salir de vacaciones de Navidad, cuando nos encontraste en un pasillo, yo acababa de darle una bofetada.

—¿Porqué? —se extrañó John. Sabía que Sun Mei no era agresiva.

—El muy idiota… —refunfuñó Sun Mei —Lo estaba poniendo en su lugar por lo que me hizo¡se atrevió a besarme a la fuerza!

John podía notar la indignación y el dolor en la voz de su novia.

—¿Porqué no me dijiste la verdad en ese momento?

—No quería que te metieras en problemas por tratar de reclamarle. No valía la pena.

—Pero se supone que nos contamos todo —John se oía dolido, lo que le caló a Sun Mei en lo más hondo —Tuviste que confiar en mí.

—Por favor, John —rogó ella —No me hables de esa forma. No lo soporto.

—¿De qué otra forma quieres que te hable, Sun Mei? —el pelirrojo subió el tono de su voz —¡Me mentiste¡Sabes bien que no soporto las mentiras!

Sun Mei lo miró con incredulidad. Sabía que John tenía su carácter, pero nunca le había tocado sentirlo en carne propia.

—Por favor, John… —Sun Mei, casi suplicaba —No quiero que me odies. Por favor…

Sun Mei no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar quedamente, tratando en vano de limpiarse las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Fue su frase, unida a su llanto, lo que calmó a John, haciéndolo dejar en el suelo las bolsas que cargaba.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó enseguida, tomándola en brazos —Es sólo que… Nunca debía hablarte de esa forma —le pasó una mano por el cabello —De verdad lo siento.

Sun Mei se quedó callada, sin hacer mas que estrechar a John y apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. Ahora más que nunca recordaba porqué lo quería tanto. Lo quería, entre otras cosas, porque en su corazón no duraban los rencores.

—Yo nunca podría odiarte —le aseguró John en voz baja —Mírame a los ojos¿sí?

La joven así lo hizo y se encontró con un John más apuesto que nunca. No supo si era porque las lágrimas que le quedaban en los ojos no la dejaban ver bien, pero le pareció que nunca se había visto mejor.

—Nunca podría odiarte —repitió John con firmeza, sonriendo tiernamente —Nunca.

Enseguida, John le dio un delicado beso en los labios, mientras Sun Mei pensaba que esa sensación era la mejor del mundo. El beso de Ripley no era nada comparado con los de John, ni por asomo. John sí que sabía cómo tratar a una chica. Y ella era muy afortunada de tener su afecto.

* * *

Ya en la noche, de regreso en el castillo, los alumnos que habían visitado Hogsmeade se dedicaban por completo a disfrutar de la cena. Rose había recibido de parte de su primo John las cosas que ella, Hally y Henry le habían encargado y las revisaban con discreción en la mesa de Gryffindor, procurando darle la espalda a la de Hufflepuff. En la mesa de Slytherin ocurría una escena semejante, pues Danielle, Sunny y Walter observaban con interés el interior de las bolsas que Patrick les había dado minutos antes.

—Ojalá a Amy le guste todo esto —comentó Sunny —Créanme que fue difícil sacarle algo de dinero a la señora Drake. Ella es más gruñona que Snape.

—¿Acaso es eso posible? —se sorprendió Thomas Elliott, sentado frente a Sunny y mirándola con interés —¿Conoces a alguien que sea más gruñona que Snape¿Quién es?

—Su abuela —respondió escuetamente Walter.

—¿Tienes abuela? —se extrañó Thomas, mirando a Sunny.

La niña asintió sin mucha convicción.

—Entonces¿porqué la llamas _señora_ y no _abuela_, eh?

—Porque para mí es eso, una señora —Sunny se notaba incómoda por el tema —Nunca en mi vida la había visto y de la noche a la mañana, se apareció y dijo que tenía que irme a vivir con ella. ¿Comprendes?

—Claro —Thomas bebió un sorbo de jugo de calabaza antes de añadir —Mis hermanos a veces son tan disparatados que pienso que no son de la familia.

—¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? —inquirió Danielle con curiosidad.

—Tres —respondió Thomas, sirviéndose un poco más de tarta de manzana —Son tremendos, casi como los Cuatro Insólitos. Será porque son trillizos: un chico y dos chicas.

—¿Y qué edad tienen? —se interesó Walter.

—Cumplieron catorce en diciembre —respondió Thomas, torciendo la boca.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw, las cosas estaban un tanto tensas. Jack Ripley no la estaba pasando nada bien y todo porque lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade se había esparcido como reguero de pólvora, provocando que gran parte de las chicas que antes lo admiraban, ahora lo contemplaran con desagrado.

—No puedo creer que llegara a pensar que era lindo —comentó una de las amigas de Sun Mei, rubiay de ojos castaños—Creo que me equivoqué, Sun Mei.

—No importa, Bianca —aseguró Sun Mei, con una sonrisa —Muchas creyeron lo mismo.

—Incluso la tonta de Copperfield —se burló otra de las amigas de Sun Mei, pelirroja y de ojos verdes, viendo hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff. Fijó sus ojos en el grupo de amigas de Scarlett Mitchell, en el que se distinguía la cabeza color castaño cenizo con una cinta amarilla atada a modo de diadema —Es muy ingenua.

—Pero si es muy simpática —la defendió Sun Mei —No deberías decir eso, Stephanie.

—Yo sólo digo lo que veo —se defendió Stephanie, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sun Mei dejó la conversación por la paz y desvió la vista hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde en aquel momento parecía haber un pequeño alboroto en el lugar que ocupaban las chicas de séptimo curso. De pronto, Rebecca se puso de pie lo más discreta que pudo y salió del Gran Comedor, con una cosa blanca en la mano. Sun Mei frunció el entrecejo y disculpándose con sus amigas, se levantó de su asiento y caminó a la mesa de Gryffindor. Al estar cerca de John, casi es arrollada por Ángel, que salía a toda velocidad.

—¡Perdón, Sun Mei! —se disculpó el muchacho, corriendo.

—¿A dónde va? —le preguntó Sun Mei a John, Frida y Gina.

Frida la miró con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

—¿Tú a dónde crees? —preguntó a su vez.

* * *

Ángel buscó por todas partes luego de salir del Gran Comedor, recorriendo pasillos sin cesar, hasta que se detuvo en un corredor del cuarto piso con intenciones de darse por vencido. Estaba a punto de continuar subiendo para ir a su sala común cuando escuchó unos pasos a su derecha, donde sabía que se encontraba un baño de chicas. Siguió el sonido de los pasos y encontró la puerta del baño entreabierta, desde la que se dejaba ver un poco de luz. Ángel se acercó, pero no se atrevió a asomar la cabeza sin antes tocar.

—¿Hay alguien allí? —inquirió.

La puerta se abrió por completo, asomándose por ella una cabeza castaña con una cinta amarilla a modo de diadema.

—¿Ángel? —se extrañó Rebecca —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Buscarte —respondió Ángel, encogiéndose de hombros —Vi cuando saliste del Gran Comedor¿acaso Mitchell te hizo algo?

Rebecca negó con la cabeza al tiempo que salía del baño.

—No precisamente —Rebecca aún sostenía algo blanco en la mano, que al mirarlo bien, Ángel pudo notar que era un sobre muggle. Parecía una carta —Es sólo que… acabo de recibir una nota de Agatha. Es que Benny… Mi hermanito está enfermo.

Rebecca ya lo había dicho, era orgullosa, pero eso no indicaba que no tuviera sentimientos. Sin poder contenerse, inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar. Trató de limpiarse las lágrimas, pero cada vez le salían más y no podía evitarlo. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, con lo que sólo consiguió estrujar el sobre que tenía en ellas, y sus hombros se agitaron. Ángel se quedó de pie frente a ella, por un momento sin saber qué decirle. Al final, lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazarla, tratando de consolarla.

—Cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca… —comenzó el muchacho, pero se detuvo al notar algo a la altura de su cintura: eran los brazos de Rebecca. Ella lo estaba _abrazando_.

—Mi hermanito… —musitaba ella, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo —Benny… ¡Lo quiero tanto…¡Y yo aquí, sin poderlo ayudar…!

—Rebecca —llamó Ángel en un murmullo —¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

La joven se separó de él rápidamente, como si acabara de notar la situación, y se apresuró a limpiarse el rostro con una mano, mientras que en la otra seguía estrujando la nota de su hermana. Estuvo a punto de negar con la cabeza, pero lo pensó mejor. La salud de uno de sus hermanos peligraba y no podía permitirse ser orgullosa.

—¿Dónde pueden atender a Benny? Según sé, hay un hospital para magos y Agatha acaba de decirme que Benny también hace cosas raras.

Ángel asintió.

—El hospital San Mungo está en Londres —explicó —Hoy en día, no hay nada que no pueda atender. ¿Qué tiene exactamente tu hermano?

—Agatha no sabe, sólo me comenta que está muy enfermo. No ha podido ir a la escuela en días, pero no me lo dijo antes porque ella y Alan no querían preocuparme.

—Dame la dirección —pidió Ángel de pronto.

Rebecca lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—¿Disculpa?

—Que me digas dónde viven tus hermanos —Ángel, por segunda vez en un día, había vuelto a ponerse serio —Una amiga de mamá es sanadora. Podría ir por tu hermano Benny y llevarlo a San Mungo para que lo revisen.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —se asombró Rebecca.

—Eso y todo lo que tú me pidas —afirmó Ángel, antes de pararse a pensarlo.

Rebecca logró sonreír, aunque lo hizo nerviosamente.

—Significa mucho para mí, viniendo de ti —logró decirle al pelirrojo, poniéndose ligeramente roja —Ahora vamos, te daré la dirección.

(1) _El_ Instituto de las Brujas de Salem _es el_ SWI Salem Witches Institute_), porque sus siglas se toman del inglés._


	47. Felicidades

**Cuarenta y siete: Felicidades.**

El domingo amaneció despejado, pero muy frío. La mayor parte de los alumnos lo aprovecharon para quedarse en el refugio de sus salas comunes, no saliendo de ellas mas que para ir al Gran Comedor, pero la Orden del Rayo tenía otros planes. Gracias al mapa que Hally había recibido de su padre, había encontrado el sitio perfecto para festejar el cumpleaños de Amy. Lo que hacía falta ahora era llevar a su amiga allí, lo que sería algo difícil. La Hufflepuff se veía incómoda, lo que seguramente se debía al acoso de sus hermanos mayores. Ambos la tenían acorralada cerca de la puerta del Gran Comedor desde que ella se levantó de su mesa luego del desayuno y llamaban mucho la atención.

—Hermanita, abre mi regalo —rogaba Ernest, agitando una bufanda con los colores de Ravenclaw —Mira que me esforcé mucho en conseguirlo.

—¿Podrían dejar de gritar? —rogó Amy.

—Abre primero el mío, Amy —pidió Harold, tan fuerte que las palabras de su hermana no se escucharon con claridad —Yo me esforcé más.

—Sí, claro —se burló Ernest —Seguro le pediste ayuda a Beatrice.

—Y si así fuera¿qué? —Harold frunció su rubio entrecejo —Apostaría mi escoba a que tú le pediste ayuda a tu querida Alice.

—¡No peleen! —rogó Amy a todo pulmón, logrando por fin que sus hermanos la escucharan. Y es que no era normal que Amy gritara —Abriré sus regalos, lo prometo, pero sólo si me dejan en paz un buen rato.

Ambos jóvenes obedecieron y se retiraron a sus respectivas salas comunes, mirándose con extrañeza. Su hermana no solía tratarlos así, por lo que comenzaron a pensar que sus amistades tenían algo qué ver. Teoría que se respaldó cuando oyeron que la llamaban.

—¡Amy, Amy! —era Danielle Malfoy, como no tardaron en notar Ernest y Harold. La rubia iba seguida por una niña alta de largo y ondulado cabello castaño, un niño también castaño y otro niño, éste de cabello rojo anaranjado. Los cuatro usaban bufandas a rayas verdes y plateadas —Ven con nosotros.

—¿Para qué? —Amy se veía confundida.

—¡Estos amigos tuyos son geniales! —dijo de pronto el niño de cabello rojo anaranjado, con una enorme sonrisa —Y muy amables. Me invitaron a la fiesta.

—No entiendo —replicó Amy.

—Sólo síguenos —pidió la niña castaña, acomodándose la bufanda —Te conviene.

Amy se encogió de hombros y los siguió, uniéndoseles poco después cuatro niños con bufandas a rayas rojas y doradas, dos con bufandas iguales a la que Ernest llevaba al cuello y uno de bufanda a rayas amarillas y negras, idéntica a las de Amy y Harold. Ernest frunció el entrecejo y fijó la vista en Harold, que estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras hacia su sala común. Harold comprendió la expresión de su hermano y asintió de lejos. Ambos iban a hacer algo al respecto y comenzarían por escribirle a su padre.

* * *

Amy fue literalmente rodeada por sus amigos luego del desayuno y conducida a algún lugar que sólo ellos sabían. Para su sorpresa, también la rodearon Thomas Elliott (quien dijo haber sido invitado a la _fiesta_ por Danielle, Walter y Sunny), Procyon Black (al que Rose incluyó en la celebración por causa desconocida para Hally y Henry), Paula Hagen (que se invitó sola con interés, cuando oyó a Ryo comentar el asunto con su hermana Sun Mei, la prefecta de séptimo) y su compañero de casa, Bryan Radcliffe (que se unió por insistencia de Paula). A aquello cuatro agregados, la Orden no les dio importancia. Incluso pensaron que entre más fueran, el festejo sería más divertido.

—Muy bien, según sé, es por aquí —comentó Hally, caminando por uno de los pasillos superiores —Ahora, todos piensen en lo que les pedí y pasemos tres veces frente a esa pared —señaló un trozo de pared sin decoración.

Thomas, Procyon, Paula y Bryan no sabían de qué hablaba Hally, pero Rose lo notó y distrajo a Amy mientras Ryo se los explicaba. Pasaron exactamente tres veces delante de aquel trozo de pared desnuda y a la tercera, vieron cómo en esa pared había aparecido una sencilla puerta de madera. Hally hizo un gesto de triunfo.

—¡Se los dije¡Papá tenía razón! —soltó, sonriendo —Ahora entra, Amy.

Amy no entendía nada, pero le hizo caso a Hally y abrió la puerta. Entró una habitación decorada precisamente para una fiesta de cumpleaños, con globos y serpentinas colgando del techo y las paredes y una mesa con varios platillos dispuestos, rodeando un pastel de buen tamaño en el que se leía la frase _Feliz cumpleaños, Amy,_ escrito con letra delgada.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó Amy con voz ahogada, atónita —¡Es hermoso!

—En realidad, nosotros no lo hicimos —explicó Hally, entrando tras su amiga y dejando libre la puerta para que los demás entraran —Este lugar se llama _Sala de los Menesteres_ y cuando aparece, lo hace ya con todo lo que la persona necesita. Nosotros pedimos una habitación con lo indispensable para festejar tu cumpleaños y mira que bien nos fue.

—Estupendo —comentó Thomas Elliott —¿Cómo supiste de ella, Hally?

—Papá me habló de ella —respondió Hally, sin hacer comentarios sobre el hecho de que Thomas la hubiera llamado por su nombre. Recordó que el niño había mencionado que no le gustaba nombrar a las personas por sus apellidos, sabiendo sus nombres —La usó mucho cuando iba en quinto curso.

—Nunca había visto algo así —reconoció Paula Hagen —Al menos, nunca había escuchado que existiera algo así. Este país usa magia impresionante.

—Hablando de eso —intervino Procyon Black —¿De dónde eres exactamente?

Paula frunció el entrecejo, como si meditara si debía contestar o no.

—Mis padres son alemanes —respondió finalmente —Pero nací en Viena.

—Eso está en Austria —recordó Hally —Papá y mamá han ido a trabajar allí.

Paula asintió, pero por alguna razón puso una expresión triste. Como si el tema de su nacionalidad la desanimara.

—Bueno, dejemos eso para luego —pidió Rose, con entusiasmo —Ahora hay que celebrar. Apaga las velas, Amy, y pide un deseo.

Amy asintió y vio las doce velitas amarillas del pastel, que Henry encendía en aquel momento con su varita. Frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Es el encantamiento con el que tu madre amenazó a Sullivan? —le preguntó.

—Claro que no —Henry terminó de encender las velitas —Ese encantamiento es muy complejo. Mi mamá me dijo que no podría enseñármelo hasta que estuviera en tercero.

—Pide un buen deseo¿quieres? —recomendó Ryo, bromeando ligeramente.

Amy asintió, se acercó al pastel y cerró los ojos un instante. Ella era una niña sencilla, que no aspiraba a grandes cosas, y que estaba contenta con lo que tenía, fuera mucho o poco. Pero en realidad sí había una cosa que deseaba y era que ella y sus amigos siempre estuvieran juntos. Algo que por sus familias y por los acontecimientos recientes (y sin saberlo, los venideros), supuso que cada vez sería más difícil.

—Lo haré —le respondió a Ryo, abriendo los ojos —Pediré un buen deseo.

Acto seguido, sopló con fuerza y las velitas se apagaron a la primera.

* * *

Los regalos de Amy resultaron bastante buenos. Le gustó el de Ryo, un paisaje campestre hecho por su hermana Sun Mei y enmarcado en madera, y declaró que lo colgaría en su dormitorio junto con el regalo de Sunny, un dibujo que retrataba una vista del lago de Hogwarts desde la altura de la lechucería. Danielle le consiguió un costurero de bolsillo, cuya tapa tenía el escudo de Hufflepuff y las iniciales de Amy. Walter le obsequió una nueva pluma para escribir, de color amarillo y rosa y muy brillante. Rose le dio una aguja dorada que podía corregir cualquier bordado, lo que a Amy le resultaría muy útil. Hally quiso darle algo más original y práctico y consiguió una revista de confección mágica con patrones incluidos, para que su amiga aprendiera a hacer sus propias túnicas, si quería. Y Henry consiguió un dedal encantado que podía avisarle a quien se lo pusiera, al brillar de distintos colores, cuánto le faltaba por coser en lo que estuviera trabajando.

—Gracias a todos —dijo Amy, luego de que Henry terminara de indicarle cómo usar su regalo —Son muy buenos amigos. Ahora déjenme ver qué me regalaron mis hermanos.

Tomó los regalos de sus hermanos, que había depositado sobre la mesa, y abrió primero el más grande. La pequeña tarjeta que colgaba del moño indicaba que era el de Harold. Al terminar de desenvolverlo, se encontró con una túnica nueva, de color amarillo pálido y diminutas flores azules y rosas bordadas, que recordaba un poco a los vestidos tradicionales japoneses, los _kimonos_.

—Yo he visto túnicas como ésa —dijo Bryan de repente —Mi hermana ayer llegó de Hogsmeade con una parecida. Creo que la compró en una nueva tienda que acaban de abrir en el pueblo. Viene de Japón.

—Debe ser la tienda de la casa Umikase —comentó Ryo —Sun Mei la mencionó cuando llegó del pueblo ayer. Además, la abuela Mao tiene toda su ropa de bruja de esa marca. Con eso de que es mitad japonesa…

—Creí que tu abuela paterna era mitad inglesa —se extrañó Danielle.

—Sí, lo es —aclaró Ryo, sin alterarse —Su nombre de soltera era Rachel Hikarikino (1): Rachel por su madre inglesa y Hikarikino por su padre japonés.

—Y yo que pensaba que tu nombre era raro —soltó Thomas.

Amy dejó a un lado la túnica que le regaló Harold y tomó el regalo de Ernest, que resultó un poco menos impresionante, pero igual de bueno: una suscripción a su nombre a la revista _El mundo de la escoba _y otra a la revista _Alfileres mágicos_, siendo esta última relacionada con la clase de bordados que solía hacer en pañuelos y cosas similares. Pensó que sus hermanos sí se habían esmerado ese año, pues el anterior no habían tenido mucho tiempo por culpa de sus exámenes y únicamente le mandaron unas tarjetas y cajas de dulces de Honeydukes.

—¡Miren la hora! —exclamó Procyon de pronto —Lo siento, debo irme —se puso de pie de la silla que ocupaba —Acabo de recordar que me faltan unas notas para la clase de Lovecraft. Tengo que pasarlas en limpio y me llevará un buen rato.

—¿Para qué tenías que recordar las tareas? —se lamentó Thomas, haciendo una mueca —Yo también tengo que acabar las mías. Nos vemos, chicos, y gracias por invitarnos.

Thomas y Procyon salieron juntos de la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Diez minutos después, Bryan declaró que también tenía que irse, disculpándose antes con Amy por no haberle llevado un regalo.

—No hay problema —aseguró Amy —Tú no sabías que era mi cumpleaños.

Bryan asintió y se fue. Paula fue la última de los _agregados _(como los llamó bromistamente Sunny) en irse, y lo hizo con un aspecto distraído tan evidente que apenas se acordó de despedirse. La Orden del Rayo siguió en la Sala de los Menesteres otro rato, hasta que oyeron a lo lejos el rumor de varios alumnos que iban a comer y decidieron ir al Gran Comedor para degustar otra cosa que no fuera dulces.

* * *

Paula Hagen se había ido directamente a la sala común de Ravenclaw luego de abandonar la Sala de los Menesteres. Observó que había mucha gente en ella, haciendo tareas de último momento y charlando de muchas cosas, por lo que decidió subir a su habitación. En los dormitorios de las chicas de Ravenclaw abundaba el color azul y el bronce, cosa que a Paula no le hacía mucha gracia. Por muy seria que pareciera, ella prefería el rosa, y lo hacía notar teniendo una manta de ese color sobre las azules de su cama. Al entrar a su dormitorio, se encontró con que ahí estaban las demás ocupantes: Mary Ann Alcott, Marianne Bridge, Karen Tate y una niña de cabello oscuro recogido en un chongo apretado y ojos castaños. Les hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo y fue a recostarse a su cama.

—¿Te pasa algo, Paula? —preguntó amablemente Marianne Bridge, entrecerrando sus claros ojos miel —Vienes muy pensativa.

—No, no es nada —respondió Paula —Sólo pienso en… cosas.

—Eso se nota —aclaró la niña de cabello oscuro y ojos castaños, en tono algo mordaz.

—No pedí tu opinión, Kleiber —espetó Paula, notando el tono de voz de su compañera.

—No vayan a pelear otra vez —pidió Mary Ann de mal humor —Se ponen insoportables.

—Entonces dile a tu amiga que no use ese tono conmigo —repuso Paula.

Las niñas se quedaron en silencio largo rato, hasta que aquella a la que Paula había llamado Kleiber comenzó a relatar algo sobre su mansión alemana. Paula no soportaba a esa niña y no precisamente porque tuviera algo en su contra, sino que más bien parecía que era Kleiber la que tenía algo contra ella. Cerró los ojos, pensando en lo que le esperaba en sus siete años en el colegio con esa antipática por compañera de dormitorio, y luego pensó en su amigo Bryan Radcliffe. Lo conocía desde hacía bastante, pues su padre y el de ella eran amigos de los días en los que la familia Radcliffe vivió en Austria por asuntos de trabajo (los señores Radcliffe eran parte del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, como diplomáticos) y agradeció haberlo encontrado en Hogwarts. Eso impedía que se volviera totalmente loca en un país del que apenas sabía lo elemental. Su familia se había mudado a Inglaterra apenas la primavera pasada y para Paula, no dejaba de ser un país extraño.

—Paula —llamó suavemente una voz desde el exterior de las cortinas —¿Estás despierta? Ya es hora de comer.

La niña reconoció la voz de Karen Tate y se levantó, descorriendo las cortinas.

—Bajo en un momento —le dijo —Gracias por avisarme.

—De nada —Karen se veía seria —Paula¿en serio no puedes dejar de pelear con Fanny? Desde que entramos al colegio, se la pasan como perros y gatos. No lo entiendo.

—Yo menos —Paula se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie —Yo no le hice nada, es ella la que siempre me está molestando.

—Como digas —parecía que Karen no le creía mucho —Nos vemos abajo.

Karen salió de la habitación, lo que le permitió a Paula reflexionar un poco. Ella sería muy lista, pero era un tanto despistada y hasta aquel momento, se percató de lo que le había dicho a Karen. _Es ella la que siempre me está molestando…_

—Está loca —soltó en voz baja, refiriéndose a Fanny Kleiber —Loca de remate.

Paula salió del dormitorio a toda prisa, bajó las escaleras y atravesó la sala común para salir por el hueco de una puerta de hierro, gruesa y de aspecto duro, como si fuera la entrada a una prisión. Nadie que la viera sospecharía que era la entrada a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Paula siguió su camino a paso rápido, pues para su sorpresa se descubrió con hambre, y esperaba encontrar un sitio lejos de Kleiber en la mesa de Ravenclaw para comer en santa paz. Al llegar al vestíbulo, se topó con una conmoción fuera de lo común, provocada por un par de magos de túnicas moradas que hablaban con la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape. Paula, al ver cerca a sus compañeros de casa Edward Garret y Matthew Kent, decidió acercárseles y preguntarles qué estaba pasando.

—Son magos del Wizengamot —respondió Edward Garret, refiriéndose a los magos de túnicas moradas —Parece que vienen por algún asunto del Ministerio.

—Lo raro —intervino Matthew Kent, con el entrecejo fruncido —es que los escuché mencionar a los Malfoy. Como si vinieran por algo que tiene que ver con ellos.

—He oído que es una familia de cuidado —comentó Paula —Pero Danielle Malfoy es muy agradable. Al menos eso he visto lo poco que la he tratado.

Matthew y Edward se encogieron de hombros. Ellos, como muchos de familias de magos en el colegio, dudaban que hubiera buenas personas en la familia Malfoy.

La profesora McGonagall les hizo un gesto de cabeza a los magos de túnicas moradas y ellos y el profesor Snape la siguieron a la escalera de mármol, comenzando a subirla ante la mirada curiosa de los alumnos. Poco después, como no había nada más que ver, los estudiantes ingresaron al Gran Comedor. Paula siguió a cierta distancia a Matthew y a Edward y logró encontrar un asiento libre entre Marianne Bridge y Ryo Mao. Recordó que el niño era amigo de Danielle Malfoy y lo llamó.

—Disculpa, Mao¿puedo hablarte un segundo?

Ryo dejó la ración de carne que estaba a punto de servirse y la miró.

—Claro —respondió él —Pero no me llames Mao, Paula. Me llamo Ryo.

Paula asintió.

—¿Supiste lo de los magos de túnicas moradas que llegaron, Ryo?

Ryo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al escuchar eso. El viaje al Ministerio para atestiguar en el juicio contra Acab Nicté seguía fresco en su memoria.

—¿Eran del Wizengamot? —inquirió con rapidez.

—Eso me dijeron Garret y Kent —respondió Paula —Te pregunto si supiste porque ellos creen haber oído que hablaban de los Malfoy. Quizá vienen por algo relacionado con ellos.

Ryo asintió distraídamente, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Mientras tanto, Paula observó discretamente a la mesa de Slytherin, a Danielle Malfoy, y quiso que su familia no estuviera en problemas. Ella ya había vivido esa situación y no se la deseaba a nadie.

* * *

Los días pasaron sin novedad, al menos no una digna de contarse. Nadie sabía aún para qué dos magos del Wizengamot habrían ido al colegio, pero con la cantidad de trabajo que les caía encima, los estudiantes no se preocuparon mucho en averiguarlo. La penúltima semana de febrero, habiendo pasado otro de los partidos de quidditch de la temporada (Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, el cual ganó el equipo escarlata con una espectacular atrapada de la snitch por parte de Janice Edmond), Rebecca Copperfield recibió una lechuza el miércoles por la mañana, y luego de leerla, sus compañeras de curso y casa no podían creer la enorme sonrisa que adornó su rostro.

—¿Qué te pasa, Rebecca? —preguntó Scarlett Mitchell con el entrecejo fruncido.

Rebecca no respondió, pues estaba muy concentrada en la lectura del mensaje que acababa de llegarle, la cual no había concluido. Entonces sonó la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases matutinas y Rebecca tomó su mochila y se puso de pie en un santiamén, sin soltar el pergamino que leía. Su primera clase era Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, así que se apresuró a salir del castillo y al ver que Ángel y Frida Weasley iban delante de ella junto con Patrick Malfoy y Sun Mei Mao, llamó al chico pelirrojo con ganas.

—¡Ángel¡Oye, Ángel!

El joven Weasley se volvió y le dirigió una leve sonrisa.

—¡Benny! —exclamó Rebecca, sin darle a Ángel la oportunidad de hablar —Acaban de enviarme noticias de San Mungo¡lee!

Le tendió el pergamino que sostenía en una mano y al tiempo que Frida, Patrick y Sun Mei se adelantaban unos pasos, Ángel leía el contenido de aquel mensaje con atención:

_Estimada señorita Copperfield:_

_Es mi deber informarle que su hermano menor, Benjamin Copperfield, ha sido sometido a los exámenes adecuados y su padecimiento ya está siendo tratado. Si quiere saber más detalles al respecto o informarse del progreso en la recuperación del niño, envíeme una lechuza y la atenderé con gusto._

_Es todo por el momento, se despide cordialmente:_

_Katie Andrews._

_Sanadora responsable de la sala Idah Slamker._

_Virus Mágicos._

_Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas._

Al terminar de leer, Ángel esbozó una sonrisa más amplia y le devolvió el pergamino a Rebecca, al tiempo que reanudaba su camino.

—Eso es bueno¿no? —comentó, para tener algo de qué hablar —Ahora sólo tienes que avisarles a tus otros hermanos para que ya no se preocupen.

Rebecca asintió y se guardó el pergamino en un bolsillo de su túnica, justo cuando llegaban a las cercanías de la cabaña de Hagrid. Aún cuando la clase del enorme profesor era tan movida e interesante como siempre, la joven sólo podía pensar en que el menor sus hermanos pronto iba a curarse.

* * *

El veintiocho de febrero de aquel año, Henry no esperaba ningún tipo de celebración. Su madre, cuando todavía no iniciaba a asistir a Hogwarts, acostumbraba cocinarle un pastel y cantarle una canción tradicional en México para esas fechas, _Las Mañanitas_ a la vez que le daba algunos regalos. Por como se dio el cumpleaños de Amy, imaginó que sus amigos intentarían hacerle lo mismo, pero no estaba de humor. Sobre todo porque unos días antes, por fin se había atrevido a preguntarle a su madre por el hombre al que enjuiciaron por atacar a Sunny y por su segundo nombre.

—Nunca me dijiste que tenía un segundo nombre —le recordó a su madre, estando ambos en el aula vacía de Encantamientos, luego de las clases de la tarde —¿Y porqué mi segundo nombre es igual al de ese señor del juicio, eh¿Tiene que ver con nosotros?

La profesora Nicté, generalmente seria y callada, por una vez en su vida no iba a contestarle veraz y serenamente a su hijo.

—No pienso decirte nada, Henry —espetó, con un tono de voz malhumorado —No hasta que haya resuelto cierto asunto. Ahora, por favor, quítate esa idea de la cabeza.

—No puedo —aseguró Henry enseguida —Es que son demasiadas coincidencias y…

—¡No acabes con mi paciencia, hijo! —soltó de pronto su madre, sobresaltándolo —En cuanto termine mi asunto pendiente, sabrás quién es Acab Nicté. Antes no¿entendiste?

Ante tal actitud, Henry había optado por obedecer y no volver a mencionar el asunto. Le había escrito a su tío, pero Anom Nicté (tal vez prevenido por su hermana gemela) adoptó la misma postura hermética y no reveló nada.

—Lo que hace más deprimente un cumpleaños —masculló el niño, caminando por los pasillos del castillo en compañía de Hally y Rose a una de sus clases matutinas —es tener que ir a clases. Amy sí que tuvo suerte en que su cumpleaños cayera en domingo.

—Deja de quejarte¿quieres? —pidió Rose, haciendo una mueca —Al menos las clases de Lovecraft se ponen cada vez más buenas.

Entraron al aula de Transformaciones y ocuparon sus respectivos asientos, en la penúltima fila. Procyon Black, que hasta antes de revelar su verdadera identidad ocupaba uno de los bancos delanteros, ahora estaba tras ellos, entre Diane Creevey y Miles Richards. Tal parecía que Diane y Miles eran de los pocos que no miraban al moreno con mala cara, o tal vez eso era porque ella era bastante distraída y él, de familia muggle.

—Bien, niños, vamos a comenzar —dijo el profesor Lovecraft, en cuanto los alumnos tomaron asiento —Señorita Olsen¿puede recoger las redacciones, por favor?

Giselle asintió, se puso de pie y pasó por los bancos de sus compañeros pidiendo las redacciones de la última tarea impuesta por Lovecraft, para luego ir a depositar todos los pergaminos en el escritorio del profesor y regresar a su banco. La clase transcurrió normalmente, lo que incluía que Hally, Henry y Procyon consiguieran algunos puntos para Gryffindor con sus transformaciones (tocaba convertir gusanos en trozos de cuerda).

—¿Cómo le hacen ustedes y Procyon? —quiso saber Rose, al salir de la clase. Miraba sus trozos de cuerdas vivientes, que se retorcían en sus manos —Chicos, van a ayudarme con el hechizo¿verdad? Después de todo, a ustedes Lovecraft no les dejó tarea.

—Hoy no —respondió Hally en el acto —Estaremos ocupadas¿recuerdas?

Rose frunció el entrecejo un instante, antes de asentir.

—¿Pues en qué estarán ocupadas? —quiso saber Henry.

—Lo sabrás luego —afirmó Rose, sonriendo ampliamente, pero no pudo decir más porque en ese momento pasó junto al trío Procyon Black.

—¿Qué tal les fue en la clase? —inquirió, para luego fijarse en las cuerdas que se movían en las manos de Rose y señalarlas —Oye, Rose¿necesitas ayuda con eso?

Rose asintió lentamente y ella y Procyon se adelantaron un poco, para que el niño sacara su varita e hiciera el hechizo correctamente en las cuerdas movedizas. Hally soltó una risita que Henry no pudo interpretar.

—¡Hora del almuerzo! —soltó Ryo, pasando junto a sus amigos Gryffindor's —Estoy muerto de hambre¿ustedes no?

Sin esperar respuesta, entró al Gran Comedor y tomó asiento en el primer sitio que encontró, comenzando a servirse de todo. Casi cinco segundos después, Paula Hagen se sentó a su lado con lentitud, se acercó un poco de todo lo que encontró y comenzó a comer, pero con prisa. Ryo dejó a un lado su jugo de calabaza y la miró con interés. Aquel día, los aretes de Paula eran de color amarillo intenso, aunque seguían siendo en forma de rosas. Ahora que se fijaba bien, siempre usaba aretes en forma de esa flor. Sólo era el color el que cambiaba.

—Vienes muy apurada¿no? —le comentó, sonriendo levemente.

—En realidad, quiero irme de aquí lo más pronto posible —respondió Paula sin pensarlo mucho, luego de cortar un buen trozo de carne —Kleiber es insoportable, no sé cómo no quedó en Slytherin. Digo, con perdón de tus amigos de esa casa.

Ryo asintió y siguió comiendo, pero lo hizo más rápido al captar una seña que Amy, desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, le hacía a Danielle. Entonces recordó plenamente qué fecha era y tras dar un último sorbo a su jugo de calabaza, se levantó apresuradamente y salió corriendo, dejando a Paula extrañadísima. Al mismo tiempo, para asombro de varios de los presentes, entró una enorme ave por los altos ventanales, como si fuera una lechuza entregando el correo. Lo que llamaba la atención era que no era una lechuza, sino un halcón peregrino. Tenía las plumas de un negro brillante con un mostacho blanquecino en el pecho, bajo el pico, el cual sostenía fuertemente un sobre de pergamino. En las patas, traía atado un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel marrón. El animal planeó ampliamente, dando un par de vueltas por el techo encantado que lucía ligeramente gris, hasta que finalmente descendió en la mesa de Gryffindor, frente a Henry.

—¿Qué te trajo _Balam_? —le preguntó Rose, terminando de saborear una porción de filete —¿Algún regalo de cumpleaños?

—Éste no es _Balam_ —aclaró Henry —¿Vienes conmigo? —le preguntó al halcón.

El ave lo miró con detenimiento, girando levemente la cabeza, y dejó caer el sobre de pergamino en la mesa, ante él. El niño, luego de vacilar un poco, lo tomó, lo abrió y sacando un pequeño trozo de pergamino, del tamaño de una tarjeta, la leyó. Iba por la mitad cuando Procyon lo llamó.

—Oye, Henry, lamento interrumpir, pero creo que este pajarraco quiere que le quiten el paquete de las patas.

En efecto, el halcón se picoteaba la cuerda con la que tenía el paquete atado a las patas, con claras intenciones de querer librarse de él.

—Perdón —se disculpó Henry enseguida, dejando el pergamino a un lado y desatando el paquete de las patas del halcón. En cuanto éste estuvo libre de su carga, inclinó la cabeza mirando a Henry y emprendió el vuelo, saliendo por donde había entrado. El niño regresó su atención al pergamino y al concluir su lectura, miró el paquete con extrañeza.

—¿Qué pasa, Henry? —inquirió Hally —¿Qué te enviaron?

—Es… un regalo de cumpleaños —respondió Henry, vacilante —Lo raro es que…

En ese momento, la campana anunció el inicio de las clases de la tarde. Los niños se pusieron de pie y salieron del Gran Comedor a su última clase del día, Herbología. Se encontraron a Amy en el camino y la niña les preguntó por el halcón y el pequeño paquete que Henry llevaba consigo. No había querido subirlo a su dormitorio porque hubiera llegado tarde a clase.

—Se supone que es un regalo de cumpleaños —respondió en un tono tan lacónico, que daba a entender que no diría más.

La clase de Herbología con la alta y esbelta profesora Brownfield fue bastante interesante, pues estudiaron una especie de flores que actuaban como barómetros al cambiar de color dependiendo de la presión atmosférica. Al acabar la lección, los alumnos regresaron al castillo, pero Henry lo hizo a toda prisa. Subió escaleras a toda velocidad, entró a su sala común y se apresuró a llegar a su dormitorio. Lo cerró con llave, llegó a su cama y empezó a abrir el paquete. Cuando terminó de hacer a un lado el papel marrón, se encontró con un medallón de oro de buen tamaño. Era redondo, tenía los bordes ondulados y en el centro se veían cinco cabezas de animales: una de águila, una de jaguar, una de colibrí, una de iguana y una de una serpiente cubierta de plumas. Tras el medallón, Henry pudo ver grabada una flor, aunque se veía como si se hubiera borrado con el tiempo. Bajo la flor, había algo más. Era una palabra: Nicté. Sacó el pergamino que le había llegado junto con el paquete y leyó su contenido de nueva cuenta.

_Henry:_

_Espero que pases un feliz cumpleaños. Lo que te envío es el único recuerdo que me queda de mi días felices en México: el medallón de ingreso a Calmécac. Las cabezas de animales representan sus casas: Cuauhtémoc, Tezcatlipoca, Huitzilopochtli, Itzamná y Quetzalcóatl. Ojalá te guste. _

_Con cariño,_

_Acab Nicté._

El niño no se podía sacar de la cabeza el hecho de que el nombre en la firma era el mismo que el del hombre al que enjuiciaban por atacar a Sunny en el pasado mes de noviembre. Por otro lado, a partir de la conversación con su madre, había comenzado a pensar que aquel hombre era parte de su familia, y ese inesperado regalo bien parecía confirmarle la sospecha. Se guardó el medallón en un bolsillo junto con el pergamino y al escuchar pasos al otro lado de la puerta del dormitorio, se apresuró a abrirla. Cinco minutos después de hacerlo, sus compañeros de dormitorio entraron en tropel, dejando sus mochilas y saliendo de prisa, a excepción de Procyon.

—Te buscan tus amigas —le avisó a Henry antes de salir del dormitorio.

El niño asintió y se puso de pie, saliendo del dormitorio tras Procyon. Encontró a Hally y a Rose en la sala común, sentadas a dos sillas de madera, delante de una mesa. Henry se les acercó y les preguntó.

—¿Me buscaban?

Rose iba a decir algo, pero Hally le lanzó una mirada severa y soltó.

—Sí, te buscábamos. Vámonos, tenemos algo qué hacer.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Celebrar tu cumpleaños —respondió Rose, al tiempo que ella y Hally arrastraban a su amigo fuera de la sala común —¿Qué más?

Henry se dejó llevar por sus amigas, pues tenía la intención de que pasándola bien, podría quitarse de la cabeza el extraño regalo que le habían enviado.

(1) _El apellido de soltera de la abuela paterna de Ryo, _Hikarikino_, se deriva de la frase japonesa _hikari no kino_, cuya traducción aproximada sería _Árbol de luz


	48. Resolución, condena y absolución

**Cuarenta y ocho: Resolución, condena y absolución.**

En cuanto termina la celebración por su cumpleaños, Henry les pidió a sus amigos que lo disculparan y fue al despacho de su madre. Esperaba encontrarla allí, pero después de llamar a la puerta insistentemente, se dio por vencido y dirige sus pasos al Gran Comedor a cenar. En realidad no tenía mucha hambre, pues sus amigos se habían encargado de eso al usar de nueva cuenta la Sala de los Menesteres, que les otorgó el pastel y los dulces adecuados. Los regalos que había recibido se los había encargado a Hally, pidiéndole que los dejara en su dormitorio, pero de nada le había servido la carrera que había echado desde la sala mágica hasta el despacho de su madre. Bajó la escalera de mármol, atravesó el vestíbulo y entró al Gran Comedor, donde automáticamente volteó a la mesa de profesores, esperando ver a su madre. Se sorprendió bastante al no hallarla.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Hally con extrañeza, cuando llegó a ocupar un sitio entre ella y Rose —¿A quién buscas?

—¿Cómo sabes que busco a alguien? —se extrañó Henry.

—Bueno, como miras para todos lados… —Hally dejó la frase inconclusa, mirando también a la mesa de profesores —Por cierto¿dónde está la profesora Nicté?

—Es lo que quisiera saber —espetó Henry de mal humor.

—Déjame adivinar —Hally se le quedó viendo fijamente —No te ha felicitado.

Henry negó con la cabeza.

—Ya lo hará —afirmó Hally, concentrándose en su cena —Tal vez esté muy ocupada.

Henry quiere suponer lo mismo, pero una especie de mal presentimiento no lo deja en paz. Era como si el medallón que había recibido de regalo fuera un ave de mal agüero. En eso, una lechuza marrón entró de improviso por las ventanas altas. Trae un pergamino atado a una pata, por lo que suponen que es alguna carta atrasada y siguen con lo suyo. La lechuza aterrizó limpia y erguidamente frente al profesor Snape.

—¿Ahora qué? —se pregunta en voz alta el profesor, molesto. Desató el pergamino de la pata del ave y ésta, un segundo después, salió volando. El profesor leyó rápidamente el contenido del pergamino y al terminar, puso los ojos como platos.

—¿Alguna mala noticia, profesor? —pregunta inocentemente la profesora Hunter, de Astronomía —Se ve sorprendido.

—Nada en especial, profesora —dijo Snape de inmediato, guardándose el pergamino en un bolsillo de su túnica —Con su permiso.

El profesor se levantó, dejando su cena a medias, y salió del Gran Comedor lo más discretamente posible. En el camino a su despacho, se cruzó con Danielle, Walter, Thomas y Sunny, quienes parecían bastante alegres.

—Señorita Wilson¿puede venir conmigo un momento?

Sunny, al oír que la llamaban, se volvió y le dedicó a Snape una mirada hosca.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, volteando con sus amigos al segundo siguiente —Luego voy a cenar. Total, comimos bastante pastel y no tengo mucha hambre.

Danielle y los chicos asintieron y continuaron su camino. Mientras tanto, Sunny siguió a Snape hasta su despacho. Ya se estaba preguntando para qué la habría llamado cuando el profesor, sentándose tras su escritorio, anunció.

—Acaba de llegar la resolución sobre su tutoría, señorita Wilson. Y la verdad, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

Sunny puso los ojos como platos.

—¿Y…? —tartamudeó, pues sabía que de esa resolución, dependería gran parte de su futuro —¿Y… qué pasó¿Qué decidieron?

El profesor Snape sacó el pergamino que había recibido minutos antes, le dio una segunda leída velozmente y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—No sé qué tanto le alegre esta decisión del Ministerio, pero la Oficina de Asuntos Familiares de Magos Menores de Edad resolvió que… que regrese conmigo en las vacaciones de verano.

Snape había titubeado en dar aquella noticia, pues no sabía la reacción que tendría la niña al recibirla. Lo cierto es que nunca esperó que hiciera lo que hizo: sonreír. Sonreír como nunca la había visto.

—¡Me libré de esa vieja arpía! —comenzó a gritar Sunny, levantándose de la silla en la que se había sentado y dando saltos —¡Increíble¡Maravilloso¡Sensacional¡Tengo que decírselo a todos! —tomó asiento, algo sofocada —Veamos… Hally tiene que saberlo, también Rose y Henry… Danielle, Walter, Thomas… Ryo, Amy…

—¿Podría callarse un momento, señorita Wilson? —pidió Snape, con voz severa. No se explicaba la reacción de Sunny.

Pero la niña apenas si lo escuchaba. Se había puesto de pie nuevamente, susurrando que debía contarle a sus amigos la noticia y que era estupendo que no tuviera que volver con la señora Drake nunca más mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del despacho. De pronto, se paró en seco, inclinó la cabeza levemente y se volvió bruscamente hacia el profesor, con los ojos entornados.

—¿A usted qué le parece todo esto? —preguntó de pronto.

Snape iba a contestar cuando unos golpes en la puerta del despacho se escucharon.

—Adelante —mandó Snape.

La puerta se abrió y una figura, cubierta con un velo rojo, entró a la habitación.

—Buenas noches —saludó la figura, con una voz de mujer suave y seria —Vengo de parte del Ministerio de Magia, Departamento de Misterios. Soy la agente Erin.

El profesor Snape asintió y Sunny tomó asiento nuevamente.

—Profesor¿podría hablar con la señorita Wilson un momento, por favor? Es acerca de la resolución de su tutoría.

Sunny se sobresaltó. Temió que su felicidad se fuera a ir de repente, justo ahora que creía que todo estaba bien en su vida. Entonces, el profesor Snape intervino.

—Cualquier cosa que tenga que decirle a la señorita Wilson, bien puedo oírla yo —espetó, con cierto mal humor —Soy su tutor.

—Eso lo sabemos, Snape —se oyó decir a espaldas de la agente Erin, quien se apartó del hueco de la puerta para dar paso a la aurora Dahlia Holmes. Sus serios ojos observaron alrededor con detenimiento —Precisamente por eso necesitamos hablar con la niña. Agente —se volvió hacia la mujer del velo rojo —Espere afuera.

La agente Erin asintió, inclinó la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Dahlia Holmes soltó un imperceptible suspiro y se acercó a la otra silla que quedaba disponible.

—Muy bien, entre más pronto acabe esto, mejor —comentó, sacando un pergamino y una pluma —Señorita Wilson¿cómo es la relación entre usted y su abuela, la señora Wendy Drake?

Sunny hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Lo diré de esta manera —respondió —Esa señora es una extraña para mí.

La aurora Holmes tomó una nota y prosiguió.

—En el tiempo que vivió con ella¿supo qué era lo que hacía¿A qué se dedicaba?

—Para nada —Sunny frunció el entrecejo —Me dejaba encerrada en casa. Sólo una vez salimos juntas. Me llevó al callejón Celta y me compró a _Nutty_.

—¿_Nutty_?

—Mi lechuza. Es marrón¿sabe? Como las nueces. Por eso…

—Sí, claro, perdón —la aurora Holmes sonrió distraídamente y tomó más notas —Ahora dígame¿está satisfecha con la resolución de su tutoría?

—¿Que si estoy satisfecha? —la niña volvió a sonreír —¡Míreme! Me libré de una señora que no me cae nada bien. Por mí, ni siquiera me hubiera ido con ella.

La aurora Holmes alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

—En ese caso¿le importaría que su abuela estuviera tras las rejas?

Esa pregunta Sunny no se la esperaba. Y tampoco Snape.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Dahlia? —inquirió de inmediato el profesor.

—Lo que pasa es que decidieron a favor tuyo, Snape, porque hace dos días encontraron a Wendy Drake torturando a unos niños muggles en las afueras de Belfast —la aurora no parecía deseosa de dar aquella información, como tampoco que el profesor la llamara por su nombre —Parece que a eso se ha dedicado de vez en cuando, desde que Quien–tú–Sabes desapareció para siempre. Cada vez que algún niño muggle era encontrado con señas de ataque mágico, coincidía con un periodo durante el cual no se encontraba a la señora Drake por ninguna parte. La investigación tomó bastante tiempo, pero al final lograron atraparla. Ningún niño estará a su alcance jamás. Y eso, claro está, incluye a su propia nieta. ¿Sabías que la niña es mitad muggle, por parte de su padre?

—Sí, lo sabía.

La aurora Holmes y el profesor Snape se quedaron mirando por largo rato, al tiempo que Sunny veía la escena con cierto interés. Con lo observadora que era, no pudo dejar de notar que había cierta electricidad en el aire.

—En ese caso, entiendes de lo que estoy hablando —dijo la aurora, resuelta —Nadie mejor que tú ¿verdad? Según recuerdo, te encantaba decir que los _sangre sucia_ no debían entrar al colegio.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo —repuso Snape, mirando de reojo a Sunny. Recordaba lo que había dicho la niña respecto a que a ella la llamaban sangre sucia.

—Sí, claro —la aurora volvió la vista a sus notas —Señorita Wilson¿qué recuerda de su familia¿De su padre y su madre?

Sunny puso mala cara nuevamente.

—Casi nada —respondió, malhumorada —Oiga¿eso qué tiene qué ver con el asunto?

La aurora dejó describir repentinamente y miró a Sunny atentamente.

—¿Le han dicho que se parece a su abuela? —inquirió de pronto.

—¿No me diga? —se burló Sunny de mala gana —Yo sola me di cuenta.

—Pero los ojos son los de Ethel —comentó de pronto la aurora, al parecer sin darse cuenta, pues había regresado la vista a sus notas.

—¿Cómo dijo? —se sorprendió Sunny, cuyo semblante se volvió serio de inmediato —¿Usted… conoció a mamá?

—Llegué a verla, sí —admitió la aurora, alzando la vista —En fin, señorita¿podría…?

Pero Sunny la interrumpió bruscamente.

—¿Llegó a verla después de que me dejó? —quiso saber —¿Está bien?

—La última vez que la vi fue poco antes de que muriera —respondió Holmes, seria —Y me pidió de favor que…

Pero no pudo continuar porque entonces Sunny se dejó caer en su silla, anonadada.

—¿Murió? —inquirió en voz baja —¿Hace cuánto que mamá murió?

—Bastante. Alrededor de un año después de dejarla a usted en el orfanato.

Sunny negó lentamente con la cabeza, al tiempo que vagos recuerdos flotaban en su memoria. Su madre yendo de un lado para otro en una casa desvencijada, siempre afanada, enojada y nerviosa… su padre quejándose todo el tiempo de que ella fuera bruja… llegaba borracho a veces, por la noche, y les gritaba a las dos… y una de esas noche fue cuando su padre dio aquel ultimátum: o se deshacían de Sunny o abandonaría la casa para siempre. Decía que no quería otra bruja bajo su techo.

—¿Y… y papá? —se atrevió a preguntar la niña.

—También murió. Sus padres murieron juntos, en un accidente de auto.

—Seguro él iba borracho —masculló Sunny con cierto rencor —Y peleando con mamá.

La aurora Holmes puso cara de sorpresa por primera vez desde que había llegado.

—¿Porqué supone eso? —quiso saber.

—A él no le gustaba la magia. Decía… decía que mamá era un fenómeno. Tomaba demasiado, casi todas las noches llegaba borracho y…

Pero lo que el señor Wilson hacía al encontrarse borracho, aparte de gritar, se quedó en los pensamientos de Sunny. La niña no quería siquiera recordar esos días. Tanto tiempo esforzándose por olvidar y ahora, que sabía que sus padres estaban muertos, todo volvía a su mente. Maldijo como nunca su buena memoria.

La aurora, comprendiendo que Sunny no iba a hablar más, guardó su pergamino y su pluma, para luego preguntar.

—¿Le gusta su Tornado 14?

—¿Cómo sabes que tiene…? —comenzó el profesor Snape.

—Ethel me dejó instrucciones poco antes de morir —la aurora se puso de pie —Me dijo que en cuanto su hija pudiera tener una escoba en el colegio, le comprara una y se la enviara, ya que ella no podía hacerlo. Llegué a conocerla, antes de que renunciara al trabajo. Era aurora¿sabe? —le dijo a Sunny —Y muy buena, debo añadir. Fui su maestra.

Sunny logró sonreír, pero muy levemente.

—Muy bien, tengo que irme —la mujer caminó hacia la puerta —Hay que arreglar lo del señor Douglas y lo de Malfoy y Nicté. El caso está casi resuelto.

La mujer salió, dejando tras sí un silencio incómodo. Snape respiró profundamente y cuando se atrevió a mirar a Sunny, la encontró llorando. Y por lo poco que la conocía, dedujo que la muerte de sus padres la había afectado más de lo que aparentaba.

—Puede retirarse si gusta —le avisó —Ya no tengo más qué decirle.

Pero Sunny, como cuando celebraba la resolución sobre su custodia, no lo escuchó. Lo único que hizo fue inclinar la cabeza y cubrirse la cara con las manos. De pronto, sin previo aviso, dejó de llorar, alzó la vista y musitó.

—Will.

—¿Qué cosa? —se extrañó el profesor Snape.

Sunny se puso de pie, salió apresuradamente del despacho y se echó a correr por el pasillo hasta alcanzar a la aurora Holmes y a la agente Erin, que llegaban en ese momento a la escalera de mármol.

—¡Señorita Holmes! —llamó Sunny —¡Espere, señorita Holmes!

—Te llaman —le hizo notar la agente Erin.

—Ya lo noté —la aurora se volvió —¿Qué sucede, señorita Wilson?

Sunny se detuvo frente a ella, respiró hondo para recuperar el aliento y preguntó.

—Disculpe¿mamá nunca le habló de alguien llamado Will?

La aurora se sorprendió bastante.

—¿Porqué lo pregunta? —quiso saber la mujer.

—Porque ese tal Will… ese tal Will es mi hermano —Sunny reflexionó mucho para dar a conocer ese hecho. Además, era increíble que no lo hubiera recordado antes —Llegué a saber que papá se lo quitó a mamá cuando nació, al enterarse de que ella era bruja, y lo desapareció. ¿Podría buscarlo? Es toda la familia que me queda.

La aurora frunció el entrecejo. El buscar a alguien desaparecido no entraba de lleno en su trabajo, pero la imagen de Ethel Drake (después Ethel Wilson) la última vez que la vio, acudió a su mente. Y precisamente aquella ocasión, Ethel le había contado de alguien llamado Will: su primer hijo.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —intervino de pronto la agente Erin —Será un placer reunirla con lo que queda de su familia, señorita Wilson. Además, por ahora no tengo mucho trabajo.

Sunny le dedicó una de sus escasas sonrisas ante lo extraordinario.

—Muchas gracias —logró musitar, antes de bajar la escalera de mármol para reunirse de inmediato con sus amigos y contarles lo ocurrido.

* * *

Aquella noche, Anom y Abil Nicté estaban aún en el Ministerio, en un cubículo ubicado en el Cuartel General de Aurores. Habían llegado allí a temprana hora, justo cuando ella concluía con sus clases del día, y apenas si sabían algo del motivo por el que los habían citado. Se encontraron con el señor Potter en un pasillo, pero éste apenas si los saludó: estaba discutiendo un caso de vandalismo mágico en Nottingham con un colega de cabello negro y brillante y notorios ojos violetas, ligeramente más joven que él. El señor Ron Weasley también pasó por allí, pero él sí los saludó con ánimo, disculpándose por irse precipitadamente: tenía una misión de urgencia en Portugal.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a esperar? —se quejó Anom, al dar las ocho de la noche.

—Cálmate —rogó Abil.

—¡Ah, no, qué calmarme ni qué ocho cuartos! —soltó molesto, en español —Con todo lo que sabemos¿porqué no pueden soltar a mi papá?

—Cometió un crimen —le recordó Abil, adoptando también su idioma natal —Tiene que pagarlo¿lo olvidas?

—Aún estás enojada con él¿verdad? —espetó Anom de mal humor.

—No puedo evitarlo. ¡Mira que decirme que él atacó a Rob…!

—Buenas noches —saludó la aurora Tonks, entrando precipitadamente a su despacho y chocando con Anom —¡Lo siento! —se disculpó enseguida y fue a sentarse tras el escritorio del cubículo —Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, pero es que se suponía que los atendería la señorita Holmes. Ella tuvo que salir y me dejó a mí a cargo de esto. Verán, necesito que confirmen si todo lo que está en estos documentos es verídico para que… ¡Ay, no, no puede ser!

Estaba sacando un grueso fajo de pergaminos de un cajón de su escritorio, pero al ponerlo sobre el mismo, varios de los pergaminos se esparcieron y fueron a dar al suelo. Anom, que aún estaba de pie, la ayudó a reunirlos enseguida.

—Gracias —Tonks se irguió y ordenó los pergaminos —Como les iba diciendo, necesito que revisen la veracidad de estos pergaminos. Son copias de documentos mexicanos, así que no tendrán dificultades con el idioma.

Los hermanos tomaron los pergaminos y se los repartieron. Era curiosa la escena: Abil leía un pergamino y lo ponía en el escritorio, frente a su hermano, casi al mismo tiempo que él hacía algo parecido con su montón. Así las cosas, en media hora los dos habían leído todo el material y se miraron con algo de incredulidad.

—Nunca supimos de la solicitud de divorcio —dijo Abil por fin, hablando en inglés —Pero sí tengo vagos recuerdos de que nuestra mamá no era muy dulce con nosotros.

—Tal vez por eso me fui¿no crees? —le comentó Anom con voz ahogada a su hermana —Porque inconscientemente, quería alejarme de mi mamá.

—Y quizá por eso la señora Puch desapareció en cuanto le pedimos venir —supuso Tonks —En México no la encuentran. Pasando a otro asunto, les tengo noticias: a Nicté le condonaron parte de su sentencia. Y lo absolvieron del cargo de deserción en México.

—¿Estaba acusado de eso? —se extrañó Abil.

—Sí, por haber abandonado sus operaciones de espía doble sin dar explicación.

Los gemelos se miraron, pero esta vez sin asomo de incredulidad en sus expresiones. Todo lo que habían investigado de su padre desde que supieron lo que decía la carta del anterior secretario de su país, Antonio García, coincidía con lo que les había dado a conocer la aurora Tonks. Acab Nicté, su padre, había sido parte del mismo departamento que Abil, el de Inteligencia Mágica, y cuando Inglaterra se vio en dificultades ante Voldemort por primera vez, había advertido a todos los países del mundo de la amenaza, sin excepción, a la vez que les solicitaba ayuda. México, caracterizado por ser solidario con los que requieren una mano amiga, no se quedó atrás al recibir esa llamada de auxilio y el Secretario de Magia de entonces, Antonio García, había enviado a varios de sus mejores aurores al país anglosajón, con el encargo de prestar toda la ayuda posible. Pero Acab Nicté era pieza fundamental de la pelea. El Secretario le encomendó infiltrarse entre los mortífagos, hacerse pasar por uno de ellos, para así poder averiguar si Voldemort tenía un punto débil que pudiera ser atacado. Nicté aceptó la misión, pero antes quiso que se le concediera el divorcio, el cual acababa de solicitar hacía pocos meses. Quería separarse de su esposa porque había descubierto que no era quien él creía.

—¡Trata a mis hijos como si fueran animales! —había explicado una y otra vez, durante el proceso, antes de partir a Gran Bretaña —Nunca creí que ella fuera así.

La señora Puch, al parecer, se dedicaba a maltratar cada vez que podía a sus dos pequeños hijos, los gemelos Anom y Abil, aprovechando que su marido rara vez estaba en casa. Fuera por la razón que fuera, no los trataba bien, pero por suerte el señor Nicté un día llegó sin avisar a su casa y presenció una escena aterradora: su esposa estaba golpeando a la pequeña Abil, mientras su hermanito trataba de defenderla. La familia se separó, Acab se llevó a los niños con él y solicitando un permiso especial en la Secretaría, se convirtió en padre de tiempo completo. Pero cuando le ofrecieron aquel trabajo en el extranjero, necesitaba que su divorcio se concretara. No quería que sus hijos regresaran con su madre, porque temía por su seguridad.

—Nosotros vigilaremos a sus hijos, Acab —le había prometido el Secretario, un hombre maduro, calmado y muy respetado en la comunidad mágica mexicana —Tienen que estar con su madre mientras no se solucione el divorcio y usted está fuera. Si su todavía esposa llega a ponerles una mano encima otra vez, le aseguro que lo llamaremos de inmediato para que firme los papeles que le otorgarán a usted la patria potestad. Lo juro.

Así las cosas y un poco receloso, Acab había llevado a los niños con su madre, se despidió de ellos y partió para Inglaterra, dejando bien claro que quería que se le llamara si había algún problema. Pero fue entonces cuando Voldemort supo de él, le hizo una oferta que no pudo rechazar y tuvo que intentar matar a un mago. Pero para eso, tenía que perder contacto con su país por completo, y eso le costó la cancelación del divorcio y el que sus hijos ahora ni siquiera quisieran verlo.

—Mi papá lo hizo por nosotros —musitó Anom repentinamente —Aceptó el trabajo para ayudar a librar al mundo de una pesadilla. Y para volver pronto por nosotros. Abil, no puedes seguir enojada con él —se volvió hacia su hermana —Él no quería que odiaras a mi mamá. Por eso se echó la culpa de lo de tu marido.

Abil suspiró, pensando si creer eso o no. La última gran revelación había sido que en el calor de la pelea entre aurores contra mortífagos en la que Robert Graham había resultado gravemente herido y que finalmente lo condujo a la tumba, no había sido Acab Nicté quien había atacado sin piedad a Graham. Algunos aurores recordaban a la perfección que los hechizos extraños que le habían lanzado a su compañero fueron pronunciados en un idioma latino, pero la voz había sido la de una mujer. No se les tomó muy en cuenta, pues era poco conocido que hubiera mujeres entre las filas de Voldemort, pero al rendir sus informes, describieron detalladamente a una mujer misteriosa entre los mortífagos: una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos grises, a la cual se le veía un tatuaje en el dorso de la mano derecha en forma de cabeza de jaguar. Y también, en la confusión, algunos alcanzaron a ver a un hombre de cabello castaño claro y ojos castaños con el mismo tatuaje en la mano derecha, que se le parecía mucho. En la confusión, algunos aurores llegaron a pensar que fue él, y no la mujer castaña, la que había atacado a Graham.

—Eso no lo sabemos con exactitud —se atrevió a decir Tonks, seria, refiriéndose al ataque contra Robert Graham —Lo que sí sabemos es que Acab Nicté no fue mortífago en ningún momento. No tiene la Marca Tenebrosa.

—A propósito¿qué pasará con Malfoy? —quiso saber Anom.

Tonks suspiró de extraña forma, como si estuviera cansada.

—Fue sentenciado a diez años en Azkaban. Su esposa, por tener conocimiento de los hechos y no haberlos denunciado, es cómplice, y fue sentenciada a siete años.

—¿No son sentencias un poco cortas? —se sorprendió Abil.

—Desde que los dementores no vigilan Azkaban, no vale la pena dejarlos de por vida —aclaró Tonks —Además, cuando salen, los presos son tan reconocidos, que el repudio social que reciben termina de castigarlos.

—Eso es inhumano —se quejó Anom —Sobre todo si el preso resulta inocente.

Tonks sonrió levemente. Los tres adultos se quedaron en silencio. De pronto, el colega que había hablado con el señor Potter asomó la cabeza al interior del cubículo y llamó.

—Disculpa, Tonks¿no ha llegado la señorita Holmes?

Tonks negó con la cabeza.

—¡Vaya! —se quejó el hombre —Hoy es mi aniversario de bodas, debo pasar por mi esposa al hospital muggle donde trabaja para ir a cenar. Y sin la autorización de la señorita Holmes, no puedo irme.

—Vamos, Jim, vete ya —dijo Tonks, bromeando —Lo de Nottingham no es urgente, puedes atenderlo luego. Además, mañana ya es marzo y cambia tu horario.

El hombre sonrió, asintió y diciendo un apresurado _Gracias_, sacó la cabeza del cubículo y abandonó corriendo el cuartel. Fue entonces cuando Abil se puso de pie de un salto.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó —¡Mañana ya es marzo!

—¿Y eso qué? —se extrañó Tonks.

—¡Henry! —soltó Abil, antes de salir corriendo de allí.

—¿Qué le pasa a su hermana? —le preguntó Tonks a Anom.

—Es cumpleaños de su hijo —respondió él, sonriendo —Y creo que lo olvidó por primera vez en doce años. Mi sobrino debe estar muy molesto. A propósito¿cree que pueda ir ahora a Azkaban?

—¿Para qué?

—Hoy también es cumpleaños de mi papá.

* * *

—¿Está hablando en serio¿Papá y mamá?

Patrick Malfoy estaba en la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, sentado frente al escritorio de la directora y hablando con la señorita Holmes y la agente Erin. Las mujeres, además de ir a hablar con Sunny, tenían el deber de informarle a Patrick lo sucedido con sus padres. El joven no estaba del todo sorprendido por la noticia; conocía de sobra a sus padres y los creía capaces de eso y más. Pero lo que ahora le preocupaba era otra cosa.

—¿Y qué pasará con mi hermana? —preguntó en cuanto se recuperó de la impresión.

—El caso ya es tratado por la Oficina de Asuntos Familiares de Magos Menores de Edad, señor Malfoy —informó la agente Erin —La oficina decidirá lo mejor para la niña.

—¡Un minuto! —se exaltó Patrick —¿No irán a decirme que la mandarán con alguna familia extraña, verdad?

—De eso precisamente venimos a hablarle —aclaró la aurora Holmes —Usted es el pariente más cercano de su hermana y ya es mayor de edad, por lo que podría hacerse cargo de ella, pero…

—¿Pero qué? —espetó Patrick, tratando de que la impaciencia no se le notara mucho.

—Usted solicitó un trabajo en el extranjero¿no es así? —intervino la agente Erin. Patrick asintió —Pues bien, usted no puede salir del país hasta que se resuelva la nueva situación legal de su hermana. Y eso llevará un buen tiempo, considerando que quiere mudarse a un país donde aún no es mayor de edad, lo que podría dificultarle las cosas. En Estados Unidos, la mayoría de edad se alcanza hasta los veintiún años.

—No es posible… —musitó Patrick, sabiendo lo que esas palabras significaban —Lo que quieren decir es que para poder quedarme con la tutela de mi hermana, tengo que…

—… Tiene que renunciar a la oportunidad de trabajar en Estados Unidos —completó la aurora Holmes por él.

Patrick no supo qué decir. Por una parte, deseaba con ganas poder obtener el empleo en Estados Unidos, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba pensar en su hermana Danielle. Si él se iba, ella se quedaría sola y quién sabe con qué clase de personas. Tomó una decisión.

—De acuerdo —comenzó —Si es posible, pediré permiso para ir al Ministerio en las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Retiraré mi solicitud de empleo y haré otra para un trabajo en el país.

Las dos mujeres asintieron levemente, sin hacer comentarios, y luego se pusieron de pie. Patrick las imitó.

—Que tenga buena noche, señor Malfoy —se despidió la aurora Holmes, saliendo del despacho tras la agente Erin —Si llega a necesitar ayuda en el Ministerio, búsquenos.

Patrick asintió y las dejó ir. Luego de unos minutos a solas en el despacho, él también salió, pero en vez de ir a cenar se dirigió a su sala común. Al entrar, se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan desierta como creía: en un rincón, alejados de la entrada, estaban su hermana y sus amigos.

—Danny —llamó —¿Vienes un minuto?

Danielle giró la cabeza, vio quién la llamaba y disculpándose en voz baja con sus amigos, se encaminó hacia su hermano. El joven se había sentado en una silla frente al fuego y con un gesto le pidió que lo imitara.

—Acabo de hablar con unas personas del Ministerio —comenzó Patrick, serio en extremo y con la vista fija en el fuego —Nuestros padres fueron arrestados y llevados a Azkaban. Están acusados del asesinato de Percy Weasley.

Danielle abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿De verdad? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

Patrick asintió.

—Ahora, yo debo hacerme cargo de ti, por ser tu pariente más cercano —continuó el rubio —En vacaciones de Semana Santa iré al Ministerio a retirar mi solicitud de empleo.

—¿Qué? —Danielle se sobresaltó. Sabía que su hermano había solicitado empleo en Estados Unidos y que se había preparado mucho para obtenerlo —¿Porqué? Ese trabajo en la Oficina de Tratos Marítimos en el Mundo Muggle es uno de tus sueños. Has estudiado mucho para conseguirlo. Incluso le llevaste la contraria a papá.

—Lo sé, pero necesito quedarme aquí si quiero hacerme cargo de ti.

Entonces Danielle lo comprendió. No era que Patrick quisiera renunciar a su anhelo de ir a Estados Unidos, sino que si lo realizaba, la perdería a ella para siempre.

—No tienes porqué hacerlo —dijo la niña, a sabiendas de que era mentira.

—Escucha —Patrick por fin se volvió hacia ella —Eres mi familia, claro que tengo que hacerlo. Si nuestros padres no pudieron pensar en ti antes de hacer lo que se les daba la gana, yo sí. No te conté esto para pedirte tu opinión, sino para informarte. Así que por favor, no hagas un escándalo de esto.

Danielle asintió y poniéndose de pie, se retiró de Patrick. Pero en lugar de regresar con sus amigos, salió de la sala común y anduvo por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo. Sin fijarse apenas, llegó al vestíbulo, a donde llegaban las voces de los últimos alumnos que estaban cenando, y se sentó en la escalinata de piedra a contemplar los oscuros jardines. De pronto, escuchó una voz conocida charlando animadamente.

—… Y entonces Mitchell contestó que los muggles eran tontos al necesitar la Psicología para estar serenos. Como si no supiera que ellos no pueden hacer Filtros de Paz.

Danielle giró la cabeza y se encontró con que los Cuatro Insólitos estaban saliendo del Gran Comedor. Frida era la que hablaba, haciendo sonreír a su hermano y a sus primos. Danielle se puso de pie lentamente y caminó hacia ellos.

—Sí que sonó muy tonta —admitió John —Al menos no siguió hablando.

—Sí, no sé cómo Rebecca la soporta —Ángel sonreía con ganas.

—Perdón —llamó Danielle entonces —¿Podría hablar con Frida un momento?

Frida la miró frunciendo levemente el entrecejo y asintió.

—Iré a la sala común en un rato —les dijo.

Los otros tres Weasley asintieron y se retiraron.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la pelirroja.

Danielle le contó el asunto de sus padres y lo que su hermano estaba forzado a hacer, con lo que consiguió que Frida se sobresaltara fuertemente. Cuando la pequeña rubia concluyó, Frida ya tenía medio plan en la cabeza.

—No te preocupes —le pidió a Danielle —Yo me haré cargo de esto. No es justo que el sueño de Pat se esfume así nada más.

Acto seguido le dirigió un gesto de mano a manera de despedida y salió corriendo hacia su sala común, dispuesta a enviar una larga carta.


	49. Sinceridad

**Cuarenta y nueve: Sinceridad.**

La profesora Nicté regresó al colegio casi a las nueve de la noche. No podía creer que hubiera olvidado el cumpleaños de su hijo así nada más. De inmediato fue a su despacho, revolvió en los cajones de su escritorio y en uno de ellos, encontró una pequeña caja envuelta en papel marrón. Enseguida salió del lugar y subió a la lechucería. Era tarde y seguramente Henry ya estaría en su sala común o en su dormitorio, a donde no podía entrar, así que necesitaría un ave para hacerle llegar su regalo. Al entrar a la lechucería, la encontró muy oscura, pero oyó mucho batir de alas. Seguramente eran los búhos y lechuzas saliendo a cazar. Buscó con la mirada hasta encontrar un ave de buen tamaño, más grande que un búho y de plumaje oscuro, que la miraba con cierto interés.

—¿_Balam_? —llamó suavemente.

El halcón peregrino movió la cabeza ligeramente y fijó con más insistencia su mirada oscura en la mujer.

—Necesito que le lleves esto a Henry —la profesora levantó un poco el paquete —Es su regalo de cumpleaños.

Al oír el nombre de su amo, el halcón se irguió y estiró una pata. La profesora le ató el pequeño paquete con rapidez y le acarició brevemente la cabeza.

—Ve, pronto —le pidió la mujer al ave —Henry debe estar algo molesto.

_Balam_ movió la cabeza como si asintiera, para acto seguido salir volando del lugar por una de las múltiples ventanas.

* * *

Por la ventana de su dormitorio, Henry Graham veía el cielo estrellado y la brillante luna creciente que lo adornaba. Se preguntaba qué era lo que había tenido que hacer su madre como para olvidar su cumpleaños y no haberlo felicitado siquiera, cuando escuchó que la puerta de su dormitorio se abría. No se volvió hasta que una voz saludó.

—Hola, Henry. ¿Cómo estás?

Henry giró un poco la cabeza para confirmar quién era.

—Hola, Procyon —devolvió el saludo, habiendo visto que no se había equivocado. Regresó su vista a la ventana —Estoy bien¿porqué preguntas?

Procyon Black se encogió de hombros y se le acercó.

—No sé, te vi distraído hoy. Por ahí oí que es tu cumpleaños¿es cierto?

Henry asintió. Vaya manera de acordarse de que su madre no lo había felicitado.

—Vaya, felicidades —Procyon se escuchaba sincero —¿No deberías estar contento?

—No quiero ser grosero, pero mejor no preguntes —espetó Henry de pronto.

Procyon frunció el entrecejo.

—Disculpa, mejor me alisto para dormir.

El niño de cabello negro se retiró hasta su baúl y empezó a revolverlo, buscando su pijama. Henry, en cambio, se había quedado muy callado, observando el exterior. De pronto, una sombra se posó delante de la ventana y lo sobresaltó, haciéndolo caerse de la silla donde estaba sentado.

—¿Qué te pasó? —Procyon tenía la camisa desabrochada a medias, pero aún así le ayudó a levantarse. Se fijó en la ventana —¡Vaya¿Qué será esa cosa?

Fue a la ventana y la abrió. La sombra entró por ella, revoloteó por el techo y luego fue a posarse en el hombro de Henry.

—¡_Balam_! —exclamó el chico, reponiéndose de la impresión —Sí que me diste un buen susto¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?

En respuesta, Balam estiró una pata y le entregó el paquete que minutos antes le había encomendado la profesora Nicté. Al reconocer la letra de su madre en el papel marrón, Henry lo desató de la pata del halcón y lo depositó en su mesita de noche, al tiempo que Procyon admiraba al ave con cautela.

—Esta sí que es un ave —comentó de pronto —¿Un halcón peregrino, cierto?

Henry volvió al lado del halcón, le dio una chuchería para que comiera y lo despachó, llevándolo en su brazo hasta la ventana.

—Cierto —respondió, cerrando la ventana en cuanto el halcón alzó el vuelo. Acto seguido, fue a abrir el paquete que le había llegado y se encontró con un cuaderno pequeño y rectangular, de pastas negras y hojas amarillentas, acompañado por otro cuaderno idéntico, pero con las hojas blancas, sin uso. Entre ambas libretas, doblado cuidadosamente, había un pergamino.

—Oye¿eso es privado o cualquiera puede verlo? —Procyon estaba junto a Henry, mirando atentamente lo que éste acababa de desenvolver.

Henry lo meditó por un segundo.

—Por ahora es privado —contestó finalmente —Tal vez luego lo comparta.

Procyon entendió al instante y se fue hacia sus cosas, para continuar con su tarea de ponerse la pijama, mientras Henry observaba su regalo. No comprendía qué podía significar, pero pensó que el pergamino explicaría algo. Así que lo tomó, lo desdobló y miró cuidadosamente la caligrafía clara y alargada de su madre.

_Querido Henry:_

_Espero que el regalo de este año no te parezca muy insignificante, pero por todo lo que nos ha pasado, es lo mejor que pude conseguir. Es una especie de diario y sé que parecerá raro que te dé algo así, pues seguramente piensas que los diarios son cosa de chicas. Pero si ves el cuaderno usado, sabrás porqué te lo doy e incluso podría servirte de modelo. Cualquier duda respecto a cómo aprovecharlo, házmela saber. Que tengas un feliz cumpleaños, hijo._

_Con cariño:_

_Tu madre._

Henry, siguiendo su sencilla lógica, primero abrió el cuaderno con hojas amarillentas, el usado, y comenzó por ver una hoja que parecía la portada y que tenía escrito _Robert Conan Graham. Pensamientos._

Henry abrió la libreta enseguida y se encontró con que únicamente había fechas en algunas de las páginas. Frunció el entrecejo, sintiéndose frustrado, hasta que llegó a una página que tenía la fecha de ese día: veintiocho de febrero. Por el año, el niño supo que era del mismo día en que él había nacido, hacía doce años. Comenzó a leer:

_Son las ocho de la mañana y parece que será un buen día, como siempre. Abil consiguió el permiso de maternidad en el trabajo hace apenas dos semanas y no porque quisiera, sino porque la obligué. Quiero que se cuide y que esté tranquila ahora que el bebé está próximo a nacer. Tengo una misión importante en Argentina, de parte del Secretario de Magia, por lo que regresaré a México en dos días, máximo. "Todo se logra sólo si quieres, puedes y debes"._

Henry se sorprendió. No tenía idea de que su padre no estaba con su madre cuando él nació. Dio la vuelta a la hoja y encontró una nota más de ese mismo día.

_Son las siete de la noche y acabo de intentar comunicarme con Abil para saber cómo se siente, pero parece que no hay nadie en casa. Esto no me agrada, así que regresaré a México ahora mismo. Tendré que dejar la misión a medias, pero no importa. Tengo un mal presentimiento y necesito hablar con mi esposa. "Confía en tu instinto, confía en tus andanzas y rara vez fallarás"._

Y debajo de esa nota, en escasos renglones y con letra un tanto torcida, Henry leyó lo que su padre sintió en el momento en que nació.

_Las nueve de la noche y llegué hace menos de media hora a Aztlán para ver nacer a mi hijo. ¡Dios, no puedo describir esta emoción! Después de Abil, este niño es lo que más quiero en la vida. Tiene los ojos verdes como yo, pero se parece a Abil en todo lo demás. Ojalá que llegue a ser tan bueno como ella. "Si hay algo comparado con casarte con quien amas, prueba a ser padre con esa misma persona"._

Henry contuvo una lágrima. Nunca se imaginó que su padre pensara de esa forma, ya que era muy pequeño cuando murió. Se preguntó si su madre habría leído eso antes de dárselo, pero dejó eso de lado, concentrándose en deducir porqué las notas de ese día eran las únicas que se veían. Luego de ver que solamente las líneas fechadas en un veintiocho de febrero eran las que se leían, supuso que era alguna clase de hechizo que hacía que sólo se vieran las notas de la fecha que se estuviera viviendo. Sonrió y guardó la libreta en su baúl al mismo tiempo que Procyon se metía a la cama.

—¿El regalo estuvo bueno? —inquirió, un tanto dudoso.

—Claro que estuvo bueno —Henry le dedicó una sonrisa —Era de parte de mi madre.

Procyon correspondió a la sonrisa.

* * *

Marzo se dejó sentir pronto, cambiando el clima sutil pero firmemente a uno más cálido y agradable. En los jardines, las flores empezaron a aparecer en árboles y prados y a los alumnos que tomaban clases en el exterior les agradaba mucho hacerlo. Como siempre, los únicos que no parecían contentos era la mayoría de los Slytherin's, pero casi nadie les prestaba mucha atención.

—Parecen condenados —se quejó Sunny, mirando de reojo a Brandon y compañía que miraban con gesto de fastidio y desagrado la alegría de los demás, la mañana del trece de marzo —Deberían divertirse un poco más.

—No pidas imposibles —rogó Thomas, sonriendo. Parecía que él siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer sonreír a la gente empezando por él mismo.

—Yo apoyo eso —Walter se sirvió un pan tostado con mermelada de fresa —Es como desear que Snape no nos deje tarea una sola vez.

Sunny y Thomas rieron, pero Danielle se limitó a sonreír distraídamente. El asunto de sus padres la tenía distante, pero más que nada, esperaba que su hermano no tuviera que renunciar a su trabajo en Estados Unidos por ella. Y en la mesa de Ravenclaw, Ryo no se inmutó al ver llegar cómo una lechuza de plumas claras y aspecto elegante se posaba delante de él, con un paquete atado a las patas y un pergamino en el pico.

—Hola, _Hakka_ (1) —saludó el niño, dirigiéndose a la lechuza, quien lo miró ladeando la cabeza levemente de un lado para otro —Vamos a ver qué me traes…

Mientras Ryo estaba ocupado con el paquete, Sun Mei lo veía de reojo, volteando de vez en cuando al cielo. Esperaba que su lechuza no tardara en llegar. Justo entonces, entre algunas otras de color oscuro y una que otra gris, _Ming_ hizo su aparición, llevando un paquete de forma irregular amarrado a las patas. Revoloteó entre dos cárabos y un búho y se posó en la mesa de Ravenclaw, tras _Hakka_. Ryo frunció el entrecejo.

—Sun Mei está allá —le indicó el niño y regresó su atención a lo que le había llevado _Hakka_. Le desató el paquete, tomó el pergamino de su pico y en cuanto esa lechuza se fue, _Ming_ se adelantó con un pequeño salto —¿Acaso vienes conmigo?

_Ming_ le extendió el paquete como pudo, por lo que Ryo supo que iba con él. Le quitó el paquete y en cuanto el ave remontó el vuelo, se escuchó la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases matutinas. Apresuradamente, Ryo guardó como pudo los paquetes y el pergamino en su mochila y se puso de pie. Alcanzó al resto de sus compañeros de casa cuando iban camino a Transformaciones.

—¿De quién era esa lechuza casi blanca que te llevó un paquete, Ryo? —inquirió Fanny Kleiber, al estar ante la puerta del salón de Transformaciones —Era muy bonita.

—_Hakka_ es la lechuza de mi padre —respondió simplemente Ryo, evasivo. Por alguna razón, la niña nunca le había caído bien.

—¿Y qué clase de nombre es ése para una lechuza? —se extrañó Kleiber.

—Es una palabra china —intervino distraídamente Paula Hagen, a la derecha de Ryo. Tenía los ojos fijos en un libro grueso de pastas de piel.

—¿A ti quién te llamó a la conversación, Hagen? —espetó Kleiber.

Paula frunció sus rubias cejas y alzó la vista, pero dijo nada porque Ryo intervino.

—Se llama Paula, Kleiber. Paula. ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a la gente?

La niña se quedó inmóvil, mientras que Paula fruncía el entrecejo y veía a Ryo bajo una luz nueva. Se veía que a pesar de ser de naturaleza alegre e inteligente, podía mostrarse duro si la situación así lo requería.

—Y yo me llamo Fanny —replicó Kleiber a su vez —Hablando de nombres, Ryo…

No pudo continuar porque entonces el profesor Lovecraft abrió las puertas del salón, invitando a los alumnos a entrar. Mientras que Kleiber se fue a su asiento habitual, en la primera fila, Ryo se quedó en la parte trasera del aula, extendiendo un pergamino en su mesa y preparando su pluma y su tinta, dispuesto a tomar apuntes. A su derecha, Paula Hagen lo imitaba con movimientos rápidos. En un instante, la clase comenzó y los Ravenclaw's pusieron toda su atención en ella. Cuando terminó, guardaron sus cosas enseguida y luego de una clase particularmente aburrida de Historia de la Magia, partieron al invernadero uno, en los jardines, para su clase de Herbología con los de Slytherin.

—Hola a todos —saludó Ryo a Danielle, Sunny y Walter —¿Hay alguna novedad?

Los tres Slytherin's negaron con la cabeza.

—Danielle¿sigues preocupada por tu hermano? —preguntó Ryo.

—¿Cómo no estarlo? —musitó la rubia —Frida Weasley dijo que iba a ayudarme, pero hasta ahora no he tenido noticias.

—¿Y tú, Ryo? —intervino Walter —Vimos a _Ming_ y a otra lechuza muy elegante llevándote correo.

—Era _Hakka_ —respondió Ryo, tranquilamente —Me trajo un regalo de cumpleaños de parte de papá. Y _Ming_ me trajo algo de parte de Sun Mei.

Los otros tres se miraron entre sí, pero no pudieron hacer comentarios. Fue entonces cuando la profesora Brownfield los llamó desde el invernadero para comenzar la clase.

* * *

Los cubículos del Cuartel General de Aurores, en el Ministerio de Magia, siempre son lugares con mucho movimiento. Aquel trece de marzo, el cubículo ocupado por la aurora Holmes era uno de los más activos, pues la aurora estaba tomando importantes declaraciones: las de el matrimonio conformado por George y Alicia Weasley. Aunque ambos habían salido de San Mungo el mes anterior, Holmes no creyó prudente interrogarlos hasta que estuvieran totalmente recuperados, lo cual no ocurrió hasta esas fechas de marzo. Y lo que estaba oyendo no le agradaba nada.

—¿El señor Draco Malfoy? —inquirió con extrañeza la aurora, al oír la respuesta de la señora Alicia a una de sus preguntas —¿Está segura, señora Weasley?

La señora Alicia asintió firmemente, mientras que su marido se notaba impaciente.

—¿Está de acuerdo con eso, señor Weasley? —preguntó la aurora Holmes.

—Claro que estoy de acuerdo —espetó el pelirrojo, frunciendo el entrecejo —Nunca mentiría en un asunto como éste.

Holmes asintió y tomó nota en un pergamino que se encontraba en su escritorio, frente a ella. Acto seguido, alzó la vista.

—Saben lo que su declaración podría significar¿verdad? —les preguntó.

—Claro que lo sabemos —respondió la señora Alicia con repentina indignación —Pero no vamos a dejar que Malfoy se salga con la suya. No puede andar libre como cualquiera y haciendo lo que se le dé la gana.

—Pues por ahora, él está en Azkaban —comentó la aurora —Sin embargo, con su declaración, se aseguran de que no salga en los siete años que durará su actual sentencia.

—Por mí, que nunca salga —masculló el señor George, con furia contenida.

En ese momento, el señor Ron asomó la cabeza por la entrada del cubículo.

—Buenos días, señorita —saludó a su superiora —Disculpe¿para cuándo me dijo que quería el reporte de mi misión en Portugal de hace dos semanas?

—Para mañana, Weasley, por favor —respondió la mujer —Señores Weasley, hemos terminado. Pueden retirarse y que pasen un buen día.

George y Alicia Weasley se pusieron de pie y salieron del cubículo, pasando junto al señor Ron, quien los veía con extrañeza. Holmes, imperturbable como siempre, también salió, dejando al señor Ron muy intrigado. Se dirigía a su propio cubículo cuando se topó con el señor Potter, quien leía atentamente un pergamino bastante largo, y lo llamó.

—¡Eh, Harry¿Sabías que George y Alicia vinieron a declarar?

El señor Potter levantó la vista de su pergamino y asintió, aunque el señor Ron se percató de que su amigo evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Frunció su rojo entrecejo.

—¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho, Harry? —preguntó de pronto.

El señor Potter fingió leer un poco, pero las evasivas largas nunca se le habían dado bien. Caminó por el pasillo hasta su propio cubículo, invitando con un gesto al señor Ron a seguirlo. Estaba dispuesto a decirle el motivo de su preocupación cuando se halló con que en el cubículo ya lo esperaba alguien.

—Buenos días, Cho —saludó el señor Potter distraídamente, dirigiéndose a su visitante, la señora Mao —¿Qué se te ofrece¿No deberías estar en las oficinas del Wizengamot?

La señora Mao negó con la cabeza y fijó la vista en el señor Ron.

—Hola, Weasley —saludó fríamente —Harry¿tienes tiempo? Necesito hablar contigo.

El señor Potter frunció el entrecejo, y el señor Ron no se quedó atrás. Era cierto que no habían tenido trato con la señora Mao desde sus tiempos de estudiante, pero no era para que se comportara de esa forma tan seria con ellos. Después de todo, llegaron a ser casi amigos. El señor Potter, preguntándose qué querría la señora Mao, asintió y tomó asiento tras su escritorio. El señor Ron ocupó la silla libre a la derecha de la señora Mao.

—Sí, tengo tiempo —respondió el señor Potter escuetamente, regresando la vista al pergamino que leía. Fijó sus verdes ojos en la orilla inferior del mismo —Sólo permíteme un segundo. Ron¿de qué estábamos hablando?

—De George y Alicia —respondió el señor Ron, impaciente —Harry, te conozco. Sé que me ocultas algo.

El señor Potter soltó un breve suspiro, dejó el pergamino a un lado luego de marcar con su pluma cierto párrafo y se decidió a hablar.

—La señorita Holmes me acaba de decir que George y Alicia reconocieron a quien los atacó. Fue Malfoy, tal como sospechaba.

—¿Qué? —el señor Ron no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—Empecé a sospechar de él cuando estuve aquí el día del atentado, porque a Hermione y a mí nos invitaron a una comida con unos funcionarios —el señor Potter inclinó la cabeza —Algunos se extrañaron de ver llegar sola a la esposa de Malfoy y ella comentó que su marido estaba ocupado con un asunto menor y que llegaría pronto. Pero llegó dos horas después de comenzado el evento y su esposa lo estuvo interrogando bastante. Poco después, en San Mungo, viste que le pregunté a su hijo mayor si sus padres estaban en Londres¿no? —el señor Ron asintió —Él no lo sabía, porque lo habían echado de la casa, pero lo que sí afirmó es que siempre pasan la Navidad en Londres. Así que me pareció muy curioso que Malfoy hubiera llegado tan tarde a una comida ofrecida por funcionarios del Ministerio si se suponía que estaba en la ciudad. Sabes que le encanta adularlos para obtener favores. En eso es idéntico a su padre.

—¿Eso es todo? —el señor Ron sonaba incrédulo —¿Por eso sospechaste de él?

—No, hay algo más —el señor Potter respiró profundamente —Como recordarás, Patrick Malfoy estuvo en San Mungo la noche que internaron a George y a Alicia y que incluso los visitó. Un sanador, cuando le pedí informes acerca de su salud, me comentó que ambos se habían alterado bastante al ver al chico Malfoy y que inesperadamente, George tomó su varita y lo aturdió. Él y Alicia comenzaron a gritarle todo tipo de cosas, y por lo que el sanador escuchó, era evidente que estaban confundiendo al muchacho con su padre. Físicamente, se parecen mucho.

—¿Y George y Alicia? —alegó el señor Ron —¿Qué declararon sobre Malfoy?

—Aún no sé, pero supongo que pronto sabremos. Ahora… —el señor Potter se volvió hacia la señora Mao —Disculpa por haberte hecho esperar, Cho¿qué se te ofrece?

La señora Mao adoptó una expresión seria.

—Quisiera saber si conoces expertos en leyes mágicas —comenzó —Acabo de recibir una carta pidiéndome ayuda, pero no sé mucho. Y mira que soy parte del Wizengamot.

—¿Qué tema? —preguntó el señor Potter con interés.

—Custodia de menores de edad en caso de incompetencia por parte de los padres.

El señor Potter reflexionó un instante.

—No, pero supongo que habrá alguien en el Departamento contra Uso Indebido de la Magia —respondió por fin —Ellos asignan los tutores para los alumnos huérfanos de origen muggle que entran a Hogwarts. Pero también en la Oficina de Asuntos Familiares de Magos Menores de Edad debe encontrarse alguien que podría ayudarte.

La señora Mao se quedó pensativa largo rato, mirando de reojo al señor Ron, hasta que éste no soportó más y se puso de pie.

—Oye, si quieres hablar a solas con Harry, sólo tienes que pedirlo —comenzó a salir del cubículo, pero entonces la señora Mao lo llamó.

—No es eso, Weasley. Lo que pasa es que la carta que recibí es de una de tus sobrinas.

El señor Ron se detuvo en seco y regresó a su asiento.

—¿Cuál de todas? —inquirió el señor Ron.

—Se llama Frida.

—La hija de Fred… —musitó el señor Ron —¿Para qué querrá saber eso?

La señora Mao se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, pero el caso que expone y para el que me pide consejo es muy específico. Me cuenta que un amigo suyo tiene una hermana menor que acaba de entrar al colegio; el amigo ya es mayor de edad. Sus padres están vivos, pero ahora están incapacitados para cuidar de su hermana y el chico tiene que hacerse cargo de ella. El problema está en que el joven había solicitado un empleo en el extranjero y si lo consiguiera y se fuera, no le darían fácilmente la custodia de su hermana, aunque sea el pariente más cercano. Tendría que renunciar a la posibilidad de ese empleo, lo cual es contradictorio, porque una de las cosas que le pedirán para la custodia es eso: un empleo para sostenerse. La chica pregunta si hay forma de que le permitan a su amigo tener la custodia de su hermana y al mismo tiempo, poder irse con ella al extranjero sin temer que se la quiten y obtener el trabajo que ya solicitó. ¿Ahora ven porqué no puedo ayudarle? Mis conocimientos de leyes mágicas no llegan a tanto.

—Hermione tiene conocidos en la Oficina de Asuntos Familiares de Magos Menores de Edad —recordó el señor Potter, tomando pluma y pergamino —Le mandaré un memorándum para que te facilite algún nombre, Cho. Seguro no le molestará.

La señora Mao hizo una mueca bastante desagradable, lo que para el señor Ron fue señal de retirada. Mientras tanto, el señor Potter había terminado de escribir el memorándum, lo dobló en forma de avión y luego le dio un golpecito con su varita. Al segundo siguiente, el pergamino levantó el vuelo y se fue directo a los ascensores.

—¿Y Ron? —se extrañó el señor Potter, mirando de un lado a otro.

—Se fue —respondió la señora Mao, poniéndose de pie —Por cierto, Harry¿sabías que nuestros hijos son muy amigos?

—Sí, Hally me contó de tu hijo Ryo —el señor Potter sonrió levemente —Dice que es muy alegre. El más alegre después de Rose, según sus propias palabras.

La señora Mao sonrió y se dispuso a salir del cubículo cuando una voz que pertenecía a una mujer que iba entrando la detuvo.

—Harry¿porqué quieres que le ayude a…? —la mujer, de largo y un tanto enmarañado cabello castaño, se calló de pronto —¡Ah, hola, Cho! No sabía que estuvieras aquí.

—Siéntate, Hermione —le pidió el señor Potter a la mujer castaña, acercándole una silla al instante —Ya que Cho está aquí, podrá explicarte el asunto de una vez¿te importa, Cho? Yo tengo que salir un momento.

Acto seguido, el señor Potter tomó el largo pergamino que había leído minutos atrás y abandonó el cubículo. La señora Mao se sentó nuevamente, ahora mirando con frialdad a la señora Potter.

—Dime, Cho¿de qué se trata? —preguntó la señora Potter con cordialidad.

La señora Mao le explicó detalladamente el asunto de la carta que Frida Weasley le había enviado. Cuando concluyó, la señora Potter se quedó sumamente pensativa.

—Creo saber quién puede ayudar al amigo de Frida —musitó, buscando con la mirada un trozo de pergamino y una pluma en el escritorio de su marido. Cuando los encontró, comenzó a escribir —Cuando le respondas, dale este nombre y este tema —le extendió el trozo de pergamino cuando acabó de escribir —Dile que este hombre es experto en casos como el de su amigo, y que el tema es por el que debe preguntar. Seguro él encontrará algo que pueda ayudarle. Fue mi amigo en un curso sobre legislación mágica internacional que ofreció el Ministerio hace años. Que Frida le diga que yo lo recomendé.

La señora Mao tomó el pergamino que la señora Potter le ofrecía, lo leyó una sola vez y luego, doblándolo cuidadosamente, se lo guardó en un bolsillo. Luego miró de nueva cuenta a la señora Potter, pero esta vez con menos frialdad que antes.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Hermione? —dijo, poniéndose de pie —Nunca supe porqué Harry preferiría a alguien como tú, en serio. Pero creo que ahora lo sé.

La señora Potter frunció el entrecejo, perspicaz. Sabía que antes de ella, la señora Mao había ocupado un lugar muy especial en el corazón de su marido.

—Eres como él —aseguró la señora Mao, estando a punto de marcharse —No en vano estuvieron en la misma casa y se hicieron tan amigos. Aunque a primera vista no se note, los dos son muy parecidos. Me da gusto que Harry tenga a alguien como tú a su lado.

La señora Potter no supo qué decir, pero la señora Mao, sonriendo, sí.

—De nada —musitó y salió del lugar.

(1) Hakka_, en chino, significa _huésped_ o _extranjero


	50. ¿El trece es de buena o mala suerte?

_**Inicio de cuenta regresiva: Diez capítulos antes del final.**_

**Cincuenta¿El trece es de buena o mala suerte?**

Ryo parecía convencerse, a medida que el trece de marzo llegaba a su fin, que el trece era un número de mala suerte. En todo el día, sus amigos no le dirigieron ni una sola palabra de felicitación, y eso que pudo verlos a todos en la clase de Encantamientos, antes del almuerzo. Y ahora que lo recordaba, cuando les mencionó el tema a Danielle, a Sunny y a Walter, se quedaron de cierta forma sorprendidos. ¿Acaso lo habían olvidado? Bueno, su familia no lo había hecho: _Hakka_ le había llevado un estupendo regalo de parte de su padre, y _Ming_, le había hecho llegar uno de parte de su hermana mayor. Pero eso no le quitaba de la cabeza que sus amigos parecieran haberse olvidado de su cumpleaños.

—Ánimo, Ryo —le dijo Sun Mei a la hora de cenar, estando sentada a su lado —¿Qué te pasa, no te sientes bien?

Ryo tenía frente a sí un plato con pollo y papas, pero casi no había probado bocado.

—Mamá también lo olvidó —pensó, sin darse cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta.

—¿Qué dices? —Sun Mei lo veía de manera perspicaz a través de sus anteojos ovalados para leer. Tenía frente a su plato un libro delgado, que mostraba varias pinturas muggles famosas, apoyado en su copa dorada.

—¿Porqué mamá no me enviaría algo? —soltó de pronto Ryo, viendo a la joven.

Sun Mei comprendió de pronto lo que su hermano quería decir, y se quitó los anteojos con una mano al tiempo que tomaba el libro con la otra y lo cerraba.

—Mamá debe estar ocupada —intentó conciliar ella —La conoces. Cuando se sumerge en el trabajo, se le borra todo lo demás.

Ryo asintió, pues Sun Mei tenía razón. Su madre de verdad era así.

—Por cierto, vi a uno de tus amigos antes de venir a cenar —comentó la chica, sosteniendo su copa —Por los colores de su uniforme, supe que era de Gryffindor.

—Henry es el único de Gryffindor —aclaró Ryo.

—Bueno, supongo que era él. Me dijo que por favor te avisara que él y los demás te esperan en el séptimo piso, en el sitio de costumbre de estas fechas. No sé qué querría decir con eso y le pregunté, pero tenía prisa. Lo único que dijo es que tú entenderías.

Ryo frunció sus oscuras cejas y pensó por un instante. En el séptimo piso… ¿cuál era el sitio de costumbre en el séptimo piso para esas fechas? Entonces lo supo: esas fechas eran los cumpleaños que habían celebrado hasta el momento. Se puso de pie de un salto.

—Gracias por el recado, hermana —dijo, dejando su cena a medias —Y por el regalo.

Sun Mei sonrió sutilmente, sonrojándose un poco, y volvió a abrir su libro. En tanto, Ryo salió del Gran Comedor no sin antes echarle una discreta ojeada a las otras mesas. En la de Gryffindor, había algunos lugares vacíos entre Diane Creevey y Martin Fullerton. En la de Hufflepuff, Vivian Malcolm y Joan Finch–Fletchley eran separadas por dos asientos vacíos y en la de Slytherin, Patrick Malfoy y William Bluepool se veían demasiado solitarios. Eso sólo le confirmaba que se había equivocado rotundamente al creer que sus amigos habían olvidado su cumpleaños.

—Creo que tendré que disculparme —musitó, antes de salir al vestíbulo.

No se dio cuenta que en su propia mesa, también faltaba alguien.

* * *

—Oigan, gracias por invitarnos otra vez. 

—No es nada, es un placer.

Hally estaba coordinando el adorno especial de la Sala de los Menesteres para la fiesta de Ryo. Ella no había olvidado el cumpleaños de su amigo, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando poco antes de la clase de Encantamientos, Danielle, Sunny y Walter se le acercaron y le contaron, apenados, que ellos sí lo habían olvidado.

—Hally, no sabemos qué nos pasó —confesó Danielle —A mí nunca me había ocurrido.

—Es que tú tienes muchos problemas ahora, es normal —trató de tranquilizarla Walter.

—Eso no es excusa, conozco a Ryo desde antes de entrar al colegio —replicó la rubia.

—Yo sí recordaba que su cumpleaños era este mes —comentó Sunny —Incluso compré el regalo la semana pasada. Lo que no podía recordar era el día.

—Tranquilos, no pasa nada —aseguró Hally —Oigan¿qué les parece si fingimos, el resto del día, que no nos acordamos, y nos guardamos el festejo para después de cenar? Así, si ustedes no tienen aún un regalo para Ryo —miró a Walter y a Danielle —tendrán tiempo de mandar pedir algo de Hogsmeade.

—¡Qué buena idea, Hally! —Danielle logró sonreír —Yo ya tenía algo escogido para Ryo, pero no me había dado tiempo de ordenarlo. Lo pediré en cuanto acabe la clase.

—Yo te acompaño —se apuntó Walter —Estoy en las mismas que tú.

—¿De quién dicen que va a ser cumpleaños? —intervino alguien de pronto a espaldas de Hally. Los niños giraron la cabeza para darse cuenta de que era Paula Hagen, de Ravenclaw, junto con su amigo de Hufflepuff Bryan Radcliffe.

—De Ryo —indicó Amy, tranquila como siempre.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —quiso saber Paula —Ryo me simpatiza, y le debo un favor.

—¿Porqué no vienes a la celebración? —invitó Amy —Será en el mismo lugar donde fue la fiesta por mi cumpleaños, después de cenar. Pero no se lo digan a nadie más —añadió enseguida, al ver que Paula abría la boca para hablar.

—¿Puedo ir yo también? —inquirió Bryan, algo tímido.

—Sí¿porqué no? —aceptó Hally —Sólo voy a avisarles a Rose y a Henry.

Hally se retiró de ellos y fue con sus otros dos amigos, que conversaban con Procyon Black. Henry vio a Hally y la llamó con un gesto de mano.

—¿Alguna novedad, Hally? —le preguntó Rose —Te vimos hablar con Danielle y los demás. También con Hagen y Radcliffe.

Hally les explicó el asunto de la celebración para Ryo y Procyon, que no se había retirado lo suficiente, escuchó todo, e intervino repentinamente.

—¿Puedo ir yo también? Me gustan mucho las fiestas.

Los tres amigos Gryffindor's se miraron entre sí, pensándolo por un momento. Mientras estaban callados, se acercó Thomas Elliott a Procyon y ambos se pusieron a conversar en susurros de algo en apariencia gracioso, pues a los cinco segundos, estaban riéndose en voz baja, con mucho entusiasmo.

—¿Ustedes qué opinan? —les preguntó en voz baja Hally a Rose y a Henry, aprovechando la distracción de Procyon.

—A mí no me importaría —respondió Henry —Procyon me cae bien. Y a Rose ni le preguntes, porque ella te dirá que lo adora —agregó, en son de broma.

Rose le lanzó una mirada asesina a Henry y sus orejas se pusieron un tanto rojas.

—Entonces, le diré que está invitado —Hally miró a Procyon, cuchicheando con Elliott, y se le ocurrió una idea —¿Y si también invito a Thomas?

—Yo no confío del todo en él —se sinceró Rose —Es simpático y todo, pero no deja de ser un Slytherin.

—Es como si pensaras eso de Walter —replicó Hally, haciendo una mueca.

—No, no es eso, es sólo que…

—Buenos días, niños —saludó la profesora Nicté desde las puertas abiertas del aula —Lamento el retraso. Pueden pasar.

Aquel día la profesora Nicté lucía una túnica color amarillo claro, y su mano derecha, un guante del mismo color. Su tez morena se acentuaba y sus ojos grises lucían un poco más alegres de lo habitual. Los niños no tuvieron oportunidad de seguir hablando hasta que después de sentarse en sus pupitres, la profesora le ordenó a Emily Lancaster pasar a recoger las redacciones que había dejado de tarea. Fue entonces cuando Hally, girándose para ver el pupitre detrás de ella, le musitó a Procyon.

—Puedes ir a la fiesta, será después de cenar en la Sala de los Menesteres. Y dile a Thomas que también puede ir.

Procyon asintió y el resto de la clase no volvieron a cruzar palabra. Ahora, estando arreglando un poco el lugar, Procyon le había agradecido a Hally la invitación, luego de lo cual Thomas no se quedó atrás.

—A mí me agradan las fiestas de cumpleaños —comentó, luego de agradecer la invitación —Siempre y cuando no sean las de mis hermanos. Scott es algo tranquilo, pero cuando él, Sydney y Skye (1) están juntos, no hay quién los aguante.

—Todos esos nombres empiezan con _ese_¿verdad? —notó Paula Hagen, trepada en una silla, colocando un adorno de papel en el techo.

Thomas asintió.

—Fue una apuesta de mis padres. Cuando mis hermanos iban a nacer, papá decía que serían más niñas que niños y mamá decía lo contrario. Así que decidieron que quien acertara, tendría derecho a escoger los nombres de los tres con su misma inicial. Papá acertó, pero ganó a medias, pues el nombre completo de Skye es Skye Charlotte Elliott. Ella se parece mucho a mamá.

Casi todos los presentes rieron con la anécdota, pues les pareció gracioso que los nombres de los hermanos de Thomas fueran producto de una apuesta. Rose, en cambio, no se rió, pues a ella le había pasado algo semejante. Su madre le contó que su nombre se lo debía a su padre y todo porque él juró todo el tiempo, antes de que ella naciera, que tendría una hija. Thomas pasó entonces por su lado, cargando una silla.

—¿Porqué esa cara, Rosaline? —inquirió el niño, luciendo una de sus usuales sonrisas.

Rose frunció el entrecejo, cosa que Thomas no dejó de notar.

—Perdón¿dije algo malo? —quiso saber.

Rose se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—Sólo papá me llama por mi nombre completo —declaró.

Thomas asintió y fue a dejar la silla en su lugar, alrededor de una mesa rectangular donde había un montón de comida, sobre todo un pastel redondo cubierto de betún de vainilla, el sabor favorito de Ryo. No volvió a hablarle a Rose hasta que Amy, que asomaba la cabeza de vez en cuando por la puerta, anunció con voz emocionada.

—¡Ahí viene Ryo! Todos a sus puestos.

Los niños obedecieron en el acto y la luz del candelabro fue extinguida por Henry y su varita. En ese momento, Ryo llegó al lugar, abrió la puerta lentamente, asomó la cabeza y justo entró y cerró la puerta tras sí, las velas del candelabro volvieron a encenderse y oyó a muchas voces alegres gritar.

—¡Sorpresa¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ryo!

* * *

Ryo la pasó de maravilla, aunque admitió que la fiesta había durado poco. Como a los alumnos de primer año no les permitían estar en los pasillos después de las ocho treinta, el grupo tuvo que interrumpir la celebración a las ocho, para que todos pudieran llegar a buena hora a sus salas comunes. Ryo se fue muy contento, acompañado por Paula Hagen, quien se había ofrecido a ayudarle a cargar sus regalos, cosa que él rechazó. 

—No hace falta —afirmó él, con una ligera sonrisa, y por eso ahora caminaba con las manos llenas de obsequios de todos colores y formas.

Los regalos de sus amigos habían sido estupendos, pero de todos, los de Danielle y Hally encabezaban la lista de sus favoritos. Hally le había regalado una miniatura de un dragón al que él sólo había visto en libros: un bola de fuego chino, un dragón rojo con un extraño borde de púas doradas alrededor de la cara y que de vez en cuando, los sorprendía a todos lanzando pequeñas llamaradas al aire en forma de hongo. Y el regalo de Danielle también tenía que ver con dragones, pero el suyo había sido un libro con ilustraciones mágicas a todo color y que llevaba por título _Dragones de todas las latitudes y dónde encontrarlos_. Se propuso leerlo en sus ratos libres.

Paula iba muy silenciosa a su lado, y Ryo pensó que meditaba algo de verdad importante, pues no dejaba de mirar al frente, pero con la vista perdida. Y también notó que se metía la mano derecha al bolsillo de su túnica con mucha frecuencia.

—Bueno, llegamos —anunció Ryo, al estar frente a la puerta de hierro grueso y de aspecto duro que era la entrada a su sala común —¿Podrías decir la contraseña, Paula?

Paula asintió, musitó la contraseña en voz apenas audible (_Biblos_) y empujó la puerta, para luego dejarle el paso libre a Ryo. El niño le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento y entró, pero antes de llegar a la sala común, la cual estaba a medio llenar por alumnos mayores (sobre todo de quinto y séptimo), Paula lo detuvo tan bruscamente que hizo que los regalos que llevaba se le cayeran al suelo.

—¡Gott, perdón, Ryo! —se disculpó ella enseguida, ayudándole a recoger todo.

—No hay problema¿pero porqué me detuviste?

—Es que… tengo algo para ti. Por tu cumpleaños —Paula volvió a meter la mano derecha en su bolsillo, sacando una pequeña caja de cartón marrón, con un moño azul encima por todo adorno —Quise dártelo antes, pero…

Ryo tomó la pequeña caja e intentó abrirla, pero tenía las manos ocupadas.

—Voy a dejar todo esto en mi dormitorio y regreso¿sí? —le indicó a Paula —Espérame junto a la chimenea.

Paula asintió, nerviosa, y lo vio irse por la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio de los chicos. Se encaminó a una de las butacas cercanas a la chimenea y allí se encontró con Fanny Kleiber, charlando alegremente con Marianne Bridge, quien la oía atentamente. Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y procuró sentarse lo más alejada de Kleiber. Se quedó muy pensativa, mirando el crepitar del fuego, cuando una mano le palmeó levemente el hombro. Se volvió y se encontró con el rostro moreno y sonriente de Ryo.

—Te lo agradezco mucho —dijo él, sentándose en la butaca libre que había a su derecha —El regalo es muy original. Pero sólo había visto algo parecido en libros.

Paula se encogió de hombros.

—Mi familia los conoce bastante bien —comentó Paula, regresando su mirada al fuego.

Ryo asintió, recordando que la familia de Paula era de origen alemán. El regalo de la niña había consistido en un animal en miniatura muy similar al dragón que Hally le obsequió, pero el de Paula había sido un cuervo. Un collar dorado que portaba al cuello, tenía escrita la palabra _Huginn_ (2) con letras negras grabadas, como si ése fuera su nombre. En cuanto Ryo le pasó levemente un dedo por el oscuro pico, el cuervo había comenzado a moverse y a revolotear por el dormitorio, hasta acabar posándose en la cabecera de su cama. Se arregló las plumas con el pico y se quedó dormido.

—¿Es uno de esos cuervos _Wotan _(3), verdad? —quiso saber Ryo.

—Sí, lo es —Paula sonrió levemente —Puede ir a donde sea, y cuando lo necesitas, acude a ti y te cuenta lo que haya visto en sus vuelos. Y sólo tú puedes entender lo que dice, porque los demás sólo escucharán graznidos de su parte.

—¿Y cómo se te ocurrió darme ese cuervo?

—Bueno, yo ya tengo a _Muninn_ (4) —respondió Paula, sin darle importancia —No creí necesitar a _Huginn _y pensé que te sería útil.

—¿Tú tienes uno igual? —Ryo se sorprendió.

—No es igual. El mío tiene un collar plateado en vez de dorado. Esos cuervos fueron un regalo de mi padre.

—Entonces no debiste darme un regalo así —replicó Ryo con suavidad.

—No hay problema. Además, para serte sincera, _Huginn_ no se portaba bien, se peleaba con _Muginn_ todo el tiempo. Créeme, es mejor así.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que a Ryo se le ocurrió preguntar.

—Paula¿tú crees que el trece sea de mala suerte?

—No —contestó ella firmemente.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque mi cumpleaños es un día trece. De hecho, será el mes entrante.

—Pues a mí me da mala suerte. No mi cumpleaños, pero cualquier otro trece, sí.

Paula sonrió ampliamente y no hizo comentarios. De pronto, Marianne Bridge y Fanny Kleiber se pusieron de pie, estiraron los brazos y se encaminaron a las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio, cuando entonces Kleiber se fijó en Paula.

—No vayas a pelear con Paula otra vez, Fanny —susurraba Marianne.

Kleiber la ignoró y se paró delante de Ryo, cosa que a él lo sorprendió.

—Tenemos un asunto pendiente, Ryo —le dijo.

El niño se encogió de hombros.

—No sé de qué hablas, Kleiber —repuso.

—¿Porqué no me llamas por mi nombre? —quiso saber Kleiber, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Porque no creo que te lo hayas ganado —respondió simplemente Ryo —Por si no sabías, Kleiber, la cultura de mi familia cree que no debes llamar a alguien por su nombre de pila a no ser que sean parientes o personas cercanas. Y tú, lamento decirlo, no eres más que mi compañera de curso y casa.

—¿Y Hagen? —se extrañó Kleiber —¿Acaso ella se ganó semejante honor?

—Por supuesto.

Kleiber puso una expresión más hosca de lo que Paula podía imaginarse.

—No me hagas reír —dijo, al cabo de unos segundos —¿Tienes idea de la clase de gente que son los Hagen? Nadie en su sano juicio se relaciona con ellos.

Paula la miró con incredulidad, pero no se atrevió a replicarle. Lo único que hizo fue inclinar la cabeza, pensando que era horrible tener que aguantar las palabras de Kleiber por ser cierta. Nadie en Alemania quería a su familia. Por eso ella había nacido en Austria.

—¿Porqué mejor no dejas a Paula en paz, Kleiber? —exigió Ryo. Sonaba francamente molesto —Ni que tú fueras perfecta.

Kleiber iba a replicar de nuevo, pero entonces Sun Mei se les acercó, con una lechuza de plumaje oscuro de buen tamaño en el hombro y un paquete en las manos.

—¡Ryo, mira, es _Xian _(5)! —Sun Mei estaba muy sonriente —¿Lo ves? Mamá no se olvidó de ti. Solamente se retrasó un poco.

Ryo sonrió ampliamente, se puso de pie y tomó el paquete que su hermana le ofrecía. Kleiber, al notar la insignia de prefecta en el pecho de Sun Mei, hizo una mueca y se retiró, seguida de cerca por Marianne. Paula las vio alejarse, decidida a no subir a su dormitorio hasta que estuvieran bien dormidas, lo que lamentó. Kleiber era muy parlanchina y sabía cómo cautivar a la gente con sus relatos. Tendría que dormirse tarde esa noche, lo que no le agradaba en absoluto.

—¡Vaya, es estupenda! —Ryo había abierto su regalo, el cual consistía en una snitch de entrenamiento, que se distinguía de una snitch normal por ser de color blanco en vez de ser dorada. La pelota revoloteó lentamente por encima de la cabeza de Ryo hasta que el niño la tomó y se la guardó en un bolsillo —Tengo que escribirle a mamá para agradecerle. Y a papá también. ¡Gracias, hermana!

Ryo abrazó a Sun Mei, quien lo miraba sonriente, y luego la joven se retiró, acercándose a una mesa donde estaban sus amigas de séptimo concluyendo unas redacciones bastante largas. Mientras tanto, Ryo se sentó de nueva cuenta a la derecha de Paula, mirando a su compañera de casa por el rabillo del ojo. Tal vez ella tuviera razón: tal vez el trece, cuando estaba en el cumpleaños de uno, no era de mala suerte.

* * *

Marzo se fue exactamente como su clima: como un vendaval. Aquel marzo sería recordado en Hogwarts como uno de los meses más ventosos de los últimos años, pues ese mismo viento hacía que las lechuzas se desviaran del rumbo y no entregaran el correo a tiempo. Así las cosas, llegó abril y las vacaciones de Semana Santa estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Los alumnos de quinto y séptimo eran los más quejumbrosos en esos días, pues las vacaciones no serían para ellos lo que se dice relajantes. Tenían tanta carga de trabajo que a duras penas le ponían atención a otra cosa, y el motivo de ese comportamiento eran dos cosas: TIMO'S y ÉXTASIS. 

— No puedo creer que necesite tanto para salir bien en los exámenes —masculló Dean Longbottom el primer jueves de vacaciones, sentado en la biblioteca, con un montón de libros a ambos lados. Era una linda mañana de primavera, pero él y varios compañeros de curso estaban atrapados en una montaña de tareas.

Se calló al ver que el señor Milton pasaba junto a su mesa y prefirió concentrarse en la escritura. Unas mesas más allá, los Cuatro Insólitos no tenían en la mente las picardías de siempre. Estaban muy concentrados en terminar sus tareas, pues serían parte importante de sus calificaciones finales y querían salir lo mejor posible. Los acompañaban Sun Mei Mao, Patrick Malfoy y William Bluepool, aunque a la derecha de Ángel se pudo ver un tintero, una pluma y un pergamino abandonados. Cinco segundos después, ese lugar lo ocupó Rebecca Copperfield, cargando cinco libros bastante gruesos.

—No puedo creer que nos hayan dejado tanto trabajo —le alcanzó uno de los libros que cargaba a Frida, otro a Sun Mei, uno más a Patrick y ella empezó a hojear otro, dejando el último junto a ella —¿Qué creen que somos, robots?

—Cálmate un poco, Copperfield —pidió William amablemente —No nos pedirían tanto trabajo si no supieran que nos ayudará. Además¿crees que eres la única que tiene ganas de echar todo por la borda? Yo ya me harté de este proyecto para Cassidy. A veces me pregunto porqué me quedé en esta materia.

—Nosotras también nos preguntamos eso de vez en cuando —aceptó Gina —Pero nos contestamos que Cassidy es muy divertido¿verdad, Frida?

Frida, concentrada en el libro que Rebecca acababa de pasarle, asintió distraídamente.

Los alumnos de otros grados no tenían ese exceso de trabajo, pero también estaban un poco agobiados. Los de cuarto curso, porque el año siguiente harían sus TIMO'S; los de sexto, porque al año siguiente les tocarían sus ÉXTASIS y los de primer año, porque apenas estaban empezando. De hecho, la Orden del Rayo estaba en su sitio de reuniones habitual, bajo aquella enorme haya junto al lago, terminando sus últimas tareas por ese día: las de Pociones, las más largas y desagradables.

—Quisiera saber para qué rayos nos sirven todas estas tareas —se quejó Rose, tachando una palabra de su redacción sobre la poción para olvidar —Snape no sabe mas que arruinarnos los mejores momentos de la vida. Con perdón tuyo, Sunny.

Sunny se encogió de hombros, escribiendo velozmente en su propio pergamino.

—Una cosa es Snape el tutor y otra, el ogro negro que es el profesor de Pociones —comentó con sinceridad —Eso lo sé desde hace tiempo.

—Oigan, chicos¿qué hora es? —inquirió Ryo de pronto, tomando su redacción sobre una poción para curar furúnculos que había puesto a secar, poniéndole un par de piedras en los extremos para que no se la llevara el viento —Tengo algo qué hacer.

—Son las tres —respondió Walter de inmediato.

—¿Y qué es lo que tienes qué hacer? —quiso saber Amy.

Pero Ryo, al escuchar las palabras de Walter, enrolló rápidamente el pergamino, lo guardó en la mochila y se puso de pie.

—Luego les cuento, ahora voy aprisa¡nos vemos! —y sin decir más, se fue corriendo.

Tenía bastante prisa y esperaba que aún siguiera allí. La había visto muy afanada en una mesa de la sala común, alejada de sus compañeras. Y así encontró Ryo a Paula Hagen, exactamente como la había visto aquella mañana. Se preguntaba porqué no hacía las tareas con las demás chicas de Ravenclaw, pero no quería parecer demasiado entrometido al preguntárselo. Sin que la niña lo viera, subió a su dormitorio, dejó sus cosas, abrió su baúl y buscó lo que necesitaba. Cuando lo encontró, se lo guardó en un bolsillo y bajó de nueva cuenta a la sala común.

Paula seguía en su sitio, escribiendo con una calma que a Ryo le recordó a Amy. Ella también escribía así, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, lo que le provocó una sonrisa al niño. Se acercó lentamente y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, la llamó.

—Hola, Paula¿interrumpo?

La niña dio un leve respingo y levantó la cabeza.

—No, creo que es todo por hoy —respondió, dejando la pluma a un lado —No logro concentrarme. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Bueno¿sabes qué día es hoy?

—Claro que lo sé —Paula se mostró sorprendida —¿Porqué?

Por respuesta, Ryo sacó una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo del bolsillo y se la dio.

—Feliz cumpleaños —le dijo, sonriendo levemente.

Paula tomó la caja, titubeante, para luego abrirla. En ella se encontraba un dije de cristal azul, en forma de dragón, con cadena plateada. En el cuello, bajo su pico, parecía tener una especie de collar de plata y en éste, una rosa del mismo metal.

—Es bellísimo —logró musitar Paula, cautivada —¡Muchas gracias, Ryo!

La niña abrazó a Ryo por impulso, por lo que él se quedó algo confuso hasta que comprendió que ella estaba muy contenta. Unos segundos después lo soltó y se puso a admirar más detenidamente la joya. Realmente era bella, una de las cosas más bellas que había visto en su vida. Y el hecho de que tuviera una rosa, su flor favorita, para ella era un buen augurio.

—Noté que te gustan mucho las rosas —comentó Ryo entonces, ya recuperado de la impresión por el abrazo repentino de Paula —Fue fácil ponerle una al dragón. Mi hermana Sun Mei me ayudó a hacerlo.

—¿Porqué me regalas un dragón? —quiso saber Paula.

—Dicen que los dragones _Umi_, los dragones del agua, son de buena suerte. Y creo que mientras convivas con Kleiber, vas a necesitar toda la suerte del mundo.

Paula sonrió, pero no de la forma en la que la había visto Ryo hasta la fecha. Era una sonrisa mucho más abierta, bonita y honesta. En ese momento, un diminuto cuervo llegó volando desde la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio de las chicas y se posó en el hombro de Paula, acercándole el pico y emitiendo lo que para Ryo fueron sólo débiles graznidos.

—Gracias, _Muninn_ —le dijo Paula al cuervo, luego de lo cual la pequeña ave levantó el vuelo y salió por una de las ventanas —_Muninn_ dice que tu amiga Sunny recibió una lechuza hace como cinco minutos y que te está buscando para informarte lo que dice.

Ryo frunció el entrecejo.

—No creo que sea por lo de su tutela, eso ya se resolvió —comentó —Bueno, mejor voy a ver qué quiere. Hasta luego, Paula.

—Hasta luego.

Ryo atravesó la sala común, salió por la puerta de hierro y caminó con rapidez por los pasillos, bajando escaleras. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, pudo encontrar a todos sus amigos reunidos junto a las puertas que daban a los jardines, mirando de vez en cuando al interior del castillo. En eso, Amy lo descubrió y le hizo un gesto de mano para indicarle que se acercara.

—¿Qué pasa? —les preguntó el chico —¿Acaso quedó algo pendiente?

—¿Porqué viniste? —quiso saber Walter a su vez.

Ryo le explicó la razón, mencionando de paso el regalo que Paula le había hecho el mes anterior como regalo de cumpleaños. Cuando terminó, volvió a preguntar qué sucedía y justo cuando Henry había abierto la boca para mencionarle algo, Danielle señaló al interior del castillo con una mano.

—Ahí viene Sunny. Ya podremos enterarnos.

Sunny venía caminando de forma algo lenta, mirando fijamente un pergamino que llevaba en su mano derecha. Al alzar la vista y notar la presencia de Ryo, apuró el paso.

—¿Dónde andabas? —le preguntó la niña al Ravenclaw.

Ryo iba a explicarlo de nuevo, pero Hally lo detuvo.

—Luego se lo cuentas, Ryo. Sunny¿qué dice la carta?

Sunny observó de reojo el pergamino que tenía, alzó la vista y por un momento, no pudo pronunciar mas que una sola palabra.

—Will —musitó claramente, con la mirada perdida.

—¿Me hablaban? —justamente pasaba por allí William Bluepool, acompañado por Patrick Malfoy y las primas Weasley, camino al Gran Comedor —¿O era a otro Will?

Los demás niños quisieron contestarle al joven, pero al no saber cómo, se encogieron de hombros. William frunció el entrecejo pero no dijo más, porque entonces Gina Weasley lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo suavemente al Gran Comedor.

—¡Vamos, Will, tenemos hambre después de trabajar tanto! —comentó Frida, sonriente y adelantándose con Patrick —Tráelo, Gina. Que platique luego.

Bluepool se dejó llevar por Gina, dejando a los niños continuar su conversación.

—¿Quién es Will? —le preguntó Danielle a Sunny.

—Mi hermano —respondió Sunny distraídamente.

Eso desconcertó bastante a sus amigos.

—Pero Sunny, tú… —comenzó Henry lo más amable que pudo.

—Sé lo que soy, Henry, y sé lo que digo —de pronto, Sunny parecía haber despertado de un trance —Y también sé que les resulta difícil creerme, pero es la verdad. Will es mi hermano… y la señora del Ministerio que me envió esto dice que ya casi lo encontró.

Acto seguido, mientras el resto del alumnado iba a comer, Sunny se dedicó a contar la historia de su hermano. Historia que si era posible, era más increíble que la suya.

(1) Skye _es el nombre de una isla al noroeste de Escocia, se pronuncia de manera parecida a _sky cielo_). Es la mayor de las islas Hébridas._

(2) Huginn_ era el nombre de uno de los cuervos de _Odín_, el dios supremo de la mitología escandinava. Representaba el pensamiento y volaba siempre por el mundo, para llevarle noticias al dios._

(3) Wotan_ es el otro nombre de _Odín.

(4) Muninn _era el otro cuervo de _Odín_, que tenía la misma labor que _Huginn_. Representaba a la memoria._

(5) Xian _es una palabra que comúnmente designa a los inmortales en la religión china. Se pronuncia _jian.


	51. Buscando familias y formando familias

**_CUENTA REGRESIVA: NUEVE CAPÍTULOS ANTES DEL FINAL._**

**Cincuenta y uno: Buscando familias y formando familias.**

Will era el único rastro que a Sunny le quedaba en la memoria de una persona que ella sabe que existe. Está tan segura de ello como de que ahora sabe que es bruja.

—En realidad, lo había olvidado por mucho tiempo —intentó hacerle ver a sus amigos, cuando ellos le pidieron con miradas de confusión, que explicara quién era Will —Empecé a recordarlo cuando vino la aurora Holmes y la señora del velo rojo, la del Departamento de Misterios, para decirme lo de mi tutela. La aurora me contó que mamá había muerto y fue como si de repente me volviera todo a la cabeza. Yo tenía un hermano mayor, lo juro. Sé que suena ridículo, pero…

—Nadie diría eso —interrumpió Hally con aplomo —Al menos ninguno de nosotros. Si lo hiciéramos, no seríamos tus amigos.

Ese comentario alentó a Sunny.

—Empecé a recordar poco a poco —continuó Sunny tras un momento de silencio —Era como si estuviera sacando cosas de debajo de la tierra. Recordé las peleas de mis padres, sus gritos, todo. Y cuando pensé que no podía recordar algo más desagradable, me vino a la memoria lo que sabía de Will…

Inicio de remembranza

_La casa de los Wilson era sombría, se mirara por donde se mirara. Cualquiera que pasara frente a ella lo pensaba, aunque fuera por un segundo, y no podía evitarlo. A pesar de tener un bonito jardín, floreado en primavera y nevado en invierno, y alegre pintura color paja en la fachada, el aspecto sombrío nadie se lo quitaba. Y el primer signo estaba en las ventanas: estaban protegidas por barrotes, como si fueran ventanas de prisión. Y el detalle siguiente eran los constantes gritos que salían de aquella casa._

—_¿Porqué mejor no te largas a trabajar? —gritó una mujer pálida de cabello corto, rubio y ondulado, un día especialmente gris, con el cielo nublado por completo._

—_¡Como quieras! —espetó un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos claros, completamente opuesto físicamente a la mujer con la que discutía —Ojalá cuando regrese no estés de tan mal humor. Y no quiero que hagas ninguna de tus brujerías¿entendiste?_

_Acto seguido, el hombre salió de la casa dando un portazo. _

_Los vecinos, que veían y oían todo pero fingían no hacerlo, lo miraban de reojo cada vez que salía o entraba de la casa. Siempre era lo mismo, pero no se explicaba porqué la mujer seguía con él. Y porqué se había arriesgado a tener una hija con semejante tipo. La niña era considerada muy extraña, empezando porque no se parecía a ninguno de sus padres y terminando con que no salía de la casa mas que cuando su madre la sacaba a pasear. Pero no saldría ese día, después de otra de las peleas de sus padres._

—_Mamá¿vamos al parque hoy? —le preguntó una niña pequeña, de cabello castaño y ondulado y ojos oscuros a la mujer en el interior de la casa —Por favor…_

—_No molestes, Sunny —soltó la mujer con impaciencia, dejando a la pequeña sola._

_La niña puso una carita bastante triste. Apenas tenía tres años, pero era como si tuviera diez. A tan corta edad, sabía cuando tenía que dejar de lado lo que quería para ayudar a alguien más._

—_¿Estás triste hoy? —le preguntó a su madre._

_La mujer, que andaba de un lado para otro en la sala, miró a la niña con cierto desdén._

—_Mejor vete a tu cuarto, Sunny. No estoy de humor._

_La pequeña sostuvo con fuerza un desgastado oso de peluche, y se aguantó las ganas de llorar mientras subía lentamente las escaleras. Caminó por el pasillo y llegó a su habitación, diminuta y con una de aquellas ventanas enrejadas bañada de luz, y se trepó con dificultad a la cama que había abandonado escasas dos horas antes. Había tenido la esperanza de que sería uno de esos días en que su madre estaba de buen humor y la sacaba a pasear, pero al parecer, se había equivocado. Se escondió entre las sábanas y esperó largo rato, tratando de no fijarse en nada, y pequeña como era, se quedó dormida sin querer. Sólo despertó cuando sintió que la zarandeaban con insistencia._

—_¡Sunny, despierta¿De dónde sacaste ese oso?_

_La niña abrió los ojos y vio el rostro severo de su madre con la mirada fija en ella, pero volteando constantemente a ver al oso que su hija sostenía. Era un oso que había encontrado hacía pocos días en un baúl abandonado de una de las habitaciones, de pelo claro y un pequeño moño azul al cuello, y tan suave que le encantaba abrazarlo. O tal vez le encantaba abrazarlo porque sus padres no le permitían hacerlo._

—_Estaba en un baúl en el cuarto del fondo, mami —respondió la niña, temerosa._

—_¿Y quién te dio permiso para entrar ahí¿No te dijimos tu padre y yo que ese cuarto no se debe abrir?_

—_Pero es que quería verlo…_

—_¡Ni una palabra más, Sunny! Dame ese oso, no es tuyo._

_La mujer le arrebató el juguete, lo que hizo que su hija rompiera a llorar._

—_¡A mí me gusta, mamá¡Por favor, dámelo!_

—_Ya te dije que no es tuyo._

—_¿Entonces de quién? Dámelo, mami._

—_No, no te lo doy. Y si lo buscas, se lo diré a tu padre._

_La pequeña Sunny se calló. Su padre… la mayor amenaza que ella conocía. Sobre todo cuando llegaba muy tarde y con aquel olor raro que tanto le desagradaba. Dejó que su madre se llevara el juguete y ella volvió a meterse entre las sábanas. Allí se quedó hasta que un viejo reloj de pie dio dos campanadas. La hora de comer. Bajó de su cama, se puso las pantuflas rosadas y desgastadas que encontró bajo su cama y se dispuso a ir al comedor. Si no llegaba pronto, su madre pensaría que estaba dormida y no le daría comida sino hasta cerca de la hora de cenar. Bajó con cuidado los escalones, atravesó un pasillo y la sala y llegó al comedor. Su madre estaba sirviendo un plato con sopa._

—_Siéntate —le ordenó la mujer y la niña obedeció con dificultad._

_Comieron en silencio, siempre lo hacían. Y cuando terminaban, Sunny tenía que irse de nueva cuenta a su dormitorio, advertida de que tenía que guardar sus juguetes. Ella no le veía sentido a eso, porque sólo poseía dos muñecas y una pelota, pero obedecía siempre. Aquella noche se estaba durmiendo, luego de cenar, cuando escuchó gritos. Para ella era común oírlos a esa hora, pero no dejaban de asustarla. Sólo que esta vez, los gritos eran por aquel oso de peluche que su madre le había quitado en la mañana._

—_¡Pensé que lo habías tirado! —gritaba su padre con furia —Te dije que no quería nada de ese niño aquí. Él nunca existió._

—_Sí existió —contradijo su madre, con un tono de voz que Sunny reconoció. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas —Sí existe. ¡Es nuestro hijo¡Mi pobre Will…!_

—_Será tuyo, pero mío no —espetó la voz de su padre._

—_¡Pero si tiene tus ojos¿Cómo puedes decir que…?_

—_¡No me importa que llegues a decir que era mi vivo retrato! Lo mandé muy lejos hace mucho tiempo. Eso te pasa por no decirme que eres… ya sabes. No tengo porqué decirlo._

—_¡Pero llevarte a tu hijo…!_

—_¡Pero nada, Ethel! No sigas con esto o le pasará lo mismo a la niña. Tú elige._

_Se escucharon apagados sollozos que sobrecogieron a Sunny. Su madre se había puesto a llorar._

—_Por favor, Wyatt, dímelo¿dónde está Will? —suplicó la mujer —Por favor…_

—_No te lo diré porque no lo sé y aunque supiera, no te lo diría de todas formas —la voz de aquel hombre sonaba siniestra y eso a Sunny la aterraba. Era la voz que usaba cuando… —Seguramente ese niño es como tú y te advierto que si la niña sale igual, no la voy a querer bajo mi techo. Así que espero que no se te olvide, Ethel._

_Sunny se apresuró a esconder la cara entre las sábanas. No entendía quién era Will, o quién había sido. Lo único que alcanzaba a comprender es que era hijo de sus padres._

Fin de remembranza

Y años después, cuando la dejaron en un orfanato en Londres, estaba tan resentida con sus padres que poco a poco bloqueó todos los recuerdos que tuvieran que ver con ellos. Incluidos aquellos gritos que trataban de Will.

—¿Qué tan cierto es todo eso? —se atrevió a preguntar Rose.

—Al menos la aurora Holmes sabe que lo es —respondió Sunny —Mamá se lo contó la última vez que la vio.

—¿Y dices que ya encontraron a tu hermano? —se extrañó Walter.

—Bueno, en parte —Sunny se encogió de hombros —La mujer del Ministerio que lo busca dice que tiene que ir a Edimburgo a verificar algo, pero que lo más probable es que lo hayan adoptado unos muggles.

—¿Y si estuviera aquí? —se le ocurrió a Rose, lo que le ganó miradas de asombro de parte de sus amigos —¡Oigan, no es mala idea! Después de todo, su madre era bruja.

—Si estuviera aquí, no tendría mas que andar por todos lados pidiéndoles a los chicos mayores que me enseñaran sus hombros —comentó Sunny, causando que ahora fuera a ella a quienes sus amigos miraran con desconcierto —Miren, les mostraré porqué.

Sunny se descubrió un poco el hombro derecho, para dejar ver un lunar muy curioso. No es que tuviera un color diferente o fuera muy grande, sino que tenía una forma singular. Se veía como una estrella de seis puntas.

—Mamá lo tenía, pero en el otro hombro —explicó Sunny —Decía que era de familia.

—Y dicen que la cicatriz en la frente de papá es rara —dejó escapar Hally, lo que provocó algunas risas.

Sunny se acomodó la ropa sobre su hombro y soltó un suspiro.

—¿Les importaría que fuéramos a comer algo? —dijo de pronto —Tengo hambre.

Los demás asintieron y entraron al Gran Comedor. La mayoría de los alumnos iban de salida para entonces, lo que a los miembros de la Orden les caía de maravilla. Cada uno, a su manera, necesitaba reflexionar seriamente en lo que Sunny acababa de contar. Incluso la misma Sunny, porque todo aquello tenía que ver con ella. En su mesa, Patrick y William comentaban los últimos sucesos: Gina y John Weasley irían el fin de semana a Liverpool, a visitar a sus padres. Pero Patrick tenía otros planes para esos días.

—No sé si Snape quiera darme el permiso, pero necesito ir al Ministerio —Patrick comía lentamente —A retirar mi solicitud de empleo.

—En ese caso¿debo decirle a papá que le venda la casa a alguien más? —quiso saber William, luego de darle un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza.

—No, no, la casa aún la quiero —Patrick negó con la cabeza —Aunque la mayoría de los bienes de mis padres fueron embargados cuando los enviaron a Azkaban, nos dejaron algo a Danny y a mí. Parte de eso lo usaré para pagar la casa. A Danny le encantará ir allá de vacaciones¿no crees?

William se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, pues pensaba en el fin de semana. Cuando Gina lo jalaba al interior del Gran Comedor, los dos iban algo apartados de sus amigos y ella aprovechó eso para susurrarle al oído que quería verlo la noche del domingo a las ocho, en el séptimo piso, cuando volviera. La forma en que lo dijo, sumada a una sonrisa entre tímida y seductora que le dedicó, le indicó a William qué pretendía la chica.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Gina? —quiso saber, antes de entrar al Gran Comedor y cada uno ir a sus respectivas mesas.

La pelirroja amplió más su sonrisa y William apenas aguantó la tentación de besarla ahí mismo. Se veía de verdad irresistible.

—Imagínatelo —respondió ella y se alejó en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor, en donde su sonrisa adquirió un carácter totalmente diferente al hablar con su hermano John.

William no estaba muy seguro de hacer lo que Gina le pedía. No quería hacer algo de lo que luego podría arrepentirse. Por otra parte, nadie le aseguraba que Gina quisiera… bueno, lo que él se estaba imaginando. ¿Pero Gina le había dicho que se lo imaginara, no?

—No puedo —susurró de pronto.

—¿Decías algo? —preguntó Patrick, saboreando un panecillo cubierto de crema batida.

William negó con la cabeza enseguida, y se hundió de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Decidió pensar ahora en enviarle una carta a su padre, diciéndole que su amigo aún quería la casa de Massachusetts. Sí, eso era lo que iba a hacer. Se terminó su jugo de calabaza, le dijo a Patrick que iba a su dormitorio a escribir una carta y se levantó, dispuesto a dejar el Gran Comedor. Estaba cruzando las puestas del lugar cuando Scarlett Mitchell apareció en escena. William intentó evitarla, pero era tarde: la pelirroja lo había visto y fue directo a él.

—Hola, Bluepool —saludó la joven, moviendo la cabeza para que su corta cabellera roja se agitara y lanzara destellos —¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

—A escribirle a papá —respondió el joven escuetamente y se alejó de ella.

Aquella pelirroja le desagradaba en absoluto, siempre luciéndose como si fuera una modelo muggle cotizadísima. William, como la gran mayoría de los chicos del colegio, reconocía que Scarlett Mitchell era atractiva, y más con la llamativa y atrevida ropa muggle que solía usar cuando no estaba en clase. Pero William, como cualquier enamorado, sólo tenía ojos para Gina. Recorrió los pasillos y llegó a su sala común, que para su mala suerte no estaba vacía. Si había personas de su casa que le desagradaran más que Blake y sus amigos, eran las chicas de su curso. Nunca había conocido personas más dañinas y chismosas que ellas y era un peligro ser el blanco de sus intrigas, porque era casi seguro que en una semana, un horrible rumor estaría destrozando la reputación de ese blanco.

—¡Miren quién viene llegando! —exclamó con excesivo sarcasmo una joven alta, de rubio cabello largo y rizado, de tez algo pálida y ojos claros. William contuvo una mueca de fastidio: era la líder de las chicas de séptimo de Slytherin, Norma Monroe —Hola, Bluepool¿es cierto lo que dicen por allí?

—Y según ustedes¿qué dicen por allí, Monroe? —masculló William, intentando ir hacia la escalera que llevaba a su dormitorio.

Con lo que no contaba era con que Monroe le bloqueara el paso.

—Bueno, dicen por allí que estás saliendo con una de las Insulsas —Monroe soltó una breve carcajada mientras William intentaba permanecer en calma. Las _Insulsas_ era el apodo que las chicas de Slytherin habían acuñado para las primas Weasley —¡Vaya, Bluepool! Nunca creí que alguien de nuestra casa cayera tan bajo.

William no pudo soportarlo más y empujó a Monroe a un lado.

—Si no tienes algo más interesante qué decir… —espetó, caminando hacia los dormitorios de los chicos.

—A decir verdad, sé de buena fuente que andan tras las Insulsas —comentó Monroe sin darle mucha importancia, como si fuera algo que acababa de recordar —Tras la insulsa de pelo corto va el capitán de nuestro equipo de quidditch, seguro que ya lo sabías. Pero tras la insulsa de pelo largo… bueno, mejor averígualo tú.

Le dedicó una sonrisa de maliciosa satisfacción y se retiró, dejando a William inmóvil un segundo, antes de irse a su dormitorio. Sabía perfectamente que la de cabello corto a la que se refería Monroe era Frida, por lo tanto, la de cabello largo era Gina. ¿Quién podría andar tras Gina? Decidió no hacerle mucho caso a las palabras de Monroe, porque conociéndola, quizá sólo sería un chisme suyo. Pero por si las dudas, cuidaría a Gina como nunca lo había hecho. Al menos agradecía que el fin de semana ella no estaría en el colegio, aunque la fuera a extrañar.

* * *

Edimburgo estaba muy activo aquella noche de abril, pero eso a la agente Erin no le importó. Caminaba sin mucha prisa por las calles, adentrándose cada vez más a una sección de las mismas que poca gente frecuentaba: los barrios bajos. Toda ciudad tenía sus malos barrios, aquellos donde era preferible no meterse a menos que se tuviera una buena razón, lo cual era el caso de la agente Erin. Cubierta con su velo rojo, cualquiera pensaría que llamaba la atención, pero precisamente por la naturaleza de aquellas calles, nadie decía ver algo raro, aunque hubiera sido lo contrario. Pronto, la mujer detuvo sus pasos porque estuvo frente al edificio que buscaba, lo último que se esperaría en calles como ésas: un orfanato dirigido por religiosas. Sabía que comúnmente, las religiones muggles aborrecían cualquier vestigio de magia, pues lo consideraban contrario a ellas, pero eso no desalentó a la agente. Había llegado demasiado lejos y considerando su atuendo, las religiosas pensarían en ser tolerantes antes que ella era bruja. Se acercó a las puertas principales, las observó por un momento y luego llamó. A los tres minutos, una religiosa de hábito largo y azul claro salió a recibirla.

—Buenas noches —saludó la agente, percatándose de la expresión de extrañeza de la religiosa ante su atuendo —Disculpe que venga a estas horas, pero necesito hablar con la persona a cargo de este lugar¿puedo pasar?

—Claro —la religiosa abrió la puerta por completo, pues antes solamente había dejado abierta la misma unos centímetros, sólo para ver quién era —No podemos dejar a alguien esperando afuera a estas horas.

La agente Erin inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y entró. El lugar era mediano, con un jardín interior simple frente al edificio principal, de color gris claro, y todo aquello estaba cercado. La agente siguió a la religiosa al interior del edificio, que parecía más grande por fuera que por dentro, donde se observaba que de verdad vivían muchos niños allí: se hallaban juguetes, dibujos, pelotas y cosas similares en todas partes. La agente llegó por fin, guiada por la religiosa, frente a la puerta de la dirección de la institución. La religiosa le pidió con un gesto de cabeza que esperara un momento y luego de llamar a la puerta, entró por ella y desapareció de su vista.

La agente esperaba terminar con eso pronto. No es que no le agradara viajar, pero en aquellos momentos lo último que necesitaba era que su estancia en Edimburgo se prolongara. Había gente en esa ciudad que si se descuidaba, podría descubrirla y entonces sí que tendría problemas. En ese momento, la religiosa que la había recibido salió de la oficina con expresión tranquilizadora.

—La madre Superiora la recibirá—anunció, dejándole la puerta abierta.

La agente Erin musitó unas palabras de agradecimiento y entró a la oficina. Ahí se encontró con una mujer algo mayor, con hábito muy similar a la religiosa que había visto primero, pero el suyo de color más oscuro y con bordes blancos. Lo único que se veía con claridad eran las cejas castañas y la piel morena y algo pecosa. Al alzar la vista, se encontró con unos ojos claros que la miraron con severidad a través de unos anteojos cuadrados. La religiosa estaba sentada tras un escritorio amplio de madera, lleno de ordenados montones de papeles, y le indicó a su extraña visitante que se sentara.

—¿A qué debo esta visita, señorita? —preguntó la mujer, regresando la vista a unos papeles que había estado leyendo —Es muy tarde.

—Lo sé, Áine (1) —replicó serenamente la agente Erin.

Al oírse llamar de aquella manera, la religiosa levantó la vista de golpe y miró atentamente a la visitante. Creyó reconocer la voz, pero decidió asegurarse.

—¿Se puede saber porqué me llama de esa forma? —inquirió.

—Lo siento, pero no tuve tiempo de averiguar tu nombre actual —se excusó la agente, inclinando levemente la cabeza —Es difícil cuando se ha estado de aquí para allá, como yo. Pero cuéntame¿cómo te tratan los muggles?

Ante la mención de los muggles, a la religiosa comenzó a dibujársele una sonrisa.

—Me tratan bien —respondió —Debí saber que eras tú —prosiguió en voz baja, sonriendo y poniéndose de pie —Sólo alguien como tú se vestiría de esa forma… y de ese color. ¡Déjame darte un abrazo¡Hace tanto tiempo que no te veo…!

La agente se puso de pie y de inmediato abrazó a la religiosa. Estuvieron así unos segundos antes de soltarse y cada una volver a ocupar su lugar. La religiosa hizo los papeles que leía a un lado y observó con atención a su visitante.

—Ahora soy Anna, la Madre Anna —comentó la mujer, sonriendo con humor —Soy la Superiora de las religiosas de este lugar. ¿No te parece una ironía que me den el nombre de una santa cuando el mío viene de creencias paganas?

—Visto así, suena gracioso —respondió la agente Erin —Pero si no te importa, pasaré al motivo por el que vine: estoy buscando a un niño.

—Aquí ha habido muchos niños, incluso algunos que son como tú —aclaró la Madre Anna —¿Se puede saber exactamente qué quieres saber?

La agente Erin soltó un leve suspiro.

—Una niña del colegio al que fui, que actualmente es huérfana, está segura que tiene un hermano perdido en alguna parte. La madre de la niña fue conocida de una colega de trabajo y ella asegura que eso es cierto. El asunto está así: la madre del niño era como yo, pero el padre no y cuando el niño nació, el padre se lo quitó a la madre y lo desapareció. He realizado unas cuantas pesquisas y creo que el niño vino a dar aquí. Mira, esto es lo que sé hasta el momento.

La agente buscó en un bolsillo de la túnica roja que vestía bajo el velo y sacó un pergamino cuidadosamente enrollado que le pasó a la religiosa. La mujer lo tomó, lo desenrolló y leyó su contenido lo más rápido que pudo, aunque con suficiente claridad como para comprender toda la información. Cuando terminó, enrolló el pergamino de nueva cuenta y se lo devolvió a la agente.

—Bueno, veo que sigues siendo tan meticulosa como siempre. Efectivamente, tuvimos un niño con esas características, pero ya no está aquí desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo adoptaron casi enseguida. Espera, creo tener el archivo por aquí.

La Madre Anna se puso de pie y revisó en un archivero que estaba a su derecha durante lo que parecieron minutos eternos, hasta que sacó una carpeta de papel azul claro y cerrando el archivero, la abría.

—Sí, aquí está. Lo adoptaron al mes de que llegó. Lo recuerdo perfectamente por la seña particular que leí en tu investigación. Si quieres, puedes leer el archivo.

—No quiero causarte problemas con los muggles —replicó suavemente la agente Erin.

La Madre Anna sonrió ampliamente.

—Mira, mientras no salga de esta habitación, no hay problemas. Seré religiosa, pero tengo mis propias reglas de lo que creo correcto. Creo que es un defecto de familia.

Ante la mención de la familia, ambas mujeres guardaron silencio por largo tiempo, luego del cual la agente Erin estiró la mano.

—Leeré el informe si estás segura de esto —aclaró.

La religiosa asintió vehementemente y se lo entregó. La agente lo leyó concienzudamente, y desenrollando su pergamino al poco rato, le pidió a la Madre Anna algo con qué escribir. La Superiora se sentó tras su escritorio, le entregó un bolígrafo y la agente lo tomó, mirándolo antes con curiosidad.

—Tomé Estudios Muggles, pero hacía mucho que no usaba una de estas cosas.

Escribió unas rápidas notas en el pergamino con el bolígrafo, mirando el archivo de vez en cuando, y luego de cinco minutos le regresó archivo y bolígrafo.

—Con esto tengo suficiente —dijo, al ponerse de pie —Tengo que irme. Mañana tengo mucho trabajo en el Ministerio.

—Te entiendo —la Madre Anna había suavizado su mirada y se veía algo triste —Pero espero que vengas a visitarme pronto, ahora que sabes dónde estoy. Quisiera ofrecerme a ir a Londres, pero con el trabajo que tengo…

—No hay problema, vendré. Siempre y cuando pueda decirte Áine. Anna no te queda.

La Madre Anna asintió, sonriendo.

—Por cierto, tal vez pronto te mande una invitación —agregó la agente cuando salía de la oficina —Me encontré a… alguien. Estoy más feliz que nunca.

—Eso lo supuse desde que te vi vestida de rojo —repuso la Madre Anna.

La agente inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida y salió de la oficina.

* * *

El fin de semana llegó, con lo cual los Cuatro Insólitos tuvieron que separarse. Frida y Ángel les enviaron sus mejores deseos a sus tíos por medio de Gina y John y los vieron salir del castillo en uno de los carruajes en los que llegaban al principio del curso. Según sabían Ángel y Frida, sus primos irían a Liverpool a través de la Red Flu, como parte de un acuerdo con el profesor Lupin para que se les concediera el permiso de salida. En cuanto el carruaje se perdió de vista, Ángel dijo algo de haber quedado con Rebecca de encontrarse en la biblioteca para terminar un trabajo pendiente sobre Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y dejó a su hermana sola, mirando hacia los jardines. Frida lo despidió distraídamente, recordando que ella ya había terminado ese trabajo, y unos segundos después decidió ir al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, se acercó un tazón de avena y comió con desgano. No sabía porqué, pero desde hacía unos días tenía un extraño presentimiento. Como si algo fuera a pasar con ella y los que la rodeaban de un momento a otro. Se fijó distraídamente en la mesa de Slytherin, para ver si Patrick ya estaba desayunando, y notó con sorpresa que sí estaba sentado a la mesa, pero que en vez de comer, discutía con su hermana Danielle en voz baja. Tras unos cinco minutos de acalorados diálogos, Patrick se puso de pie bruscamente y dejó plantada a Danielle. Frida se sorprendió tanto por aquello, que dejó de inmediato su avena, se puso de pie y mientras notaba distraídamente que a Danielle la atendían sus amigos de casa, salió del Gran Comedor y al llegar al vestíbulo, vio a Patrick en las puertas que daban a los jardines, hablando con el profesor Snape. Esperó a que Snape se fuera para acercársele.

—Pat¿pasó algo con tu hermana? —le preguntó con cautela.

Patrick tenía una expresión tan fría, que Frida sintió temor de él por primera vez.

—Sigue terca en que no retire mi solicitud de empleo —Patrick hizo un gesto de enojo —¿Qué le pasa por la cabeza! Ya le dije que es la única forma de quedarme con ella y…

—Hay otra forma —soltó Frida de pronto.

Patrick la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—No me mires así, sé de lo que hablo —replicó Frida —Tu hermana me contó el asunto, así que yo le escribí a la madre de Sun Mei pidiéndole consejo. Ella trabaja para el Wizengamot, así que pensé que sabría de leyes. En lugar de eso, me contesta que le pregunte a un tipo de la Oficina de Asuntos Familiares de Magos Menores de Edad y cuando lo hago, el tipo me responde una locura. La verdad es que…

—Un momento —Patrick la interrumpió —¿Estuviste metiéndote en esto porque mi hermana te lo pidió?

—No, me metí en esto porque me importas —Frida le dedicó su semblante más enérgico —Tu hermana estaba preocupada por ti y me contó el asunto y fui yo, y no ella, la que decidió que tenía que hacer algo. Pat, no es justo que por lo que hicieron tus padres, tú tengas que renunciar a tus sueños. No es nada justo.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —respondió Patrick en voz alta. Parecía realmente molesto —Danny es toda la familia que me queda, Frida. Tengo que hacerlo. Tal vez luego haya tiempo de cumplir sueños. Por ahora, debo ocuparme de Danny.

—Pues si tengo que atarte para que no retires tu solicitud, te juro que lo hago —Frida lo tomó de un brazo y lo jaló hacia el interior del castillo —¡Hazme caso! Aunque tal vez luego vayas a hacerlo, no lo sé… ¡Es que ese tipo está loco¿Cómo que la única forma de que te vayas con todo y hermana es teniendo esposa?

—¿Qué dices!

Frida, concentrada en llevar a Patrick al interior del castillo, no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, por lo que tampoco se dio cuenta de que le contestaba la pregunta al rubio con toda naturalidad, como si siguiera hablando consigo misma.

—La ley es clara: si tienes esposa, estás demostrando que puedes mantener un hogar aunque en el país al que vas todavía no seas mayor de edad. O sea, que si te casas al salir del colegio y te dan la custodia de tu hermana, podrás irte a Estados Unidos sin temor de que te quiten a Danielle. ¿No suena ridículo? Es decir, que tener esposa te haga ver como alguien capaz… La verdad es que…

Patrick trataba de asimilar todo aquello, pero era difícil cuando al mismo tiempo quería librarse de Frida. Por otra parte, no tenía ni idea de adónde lo llevaba por aquel laberinto de pasadizos ocultos que él no tenía ni idea de que existían. Al cabo de un rato salieron a un pasillo que el chico reconoció como el del séptimo piso. Sólo entonces Frida lo soltó y se puso a dar vueltas frente a un trozo de pared desnuda, cosa que a Patrick le extrañó.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —le preguntó.

Cuando Frida completó su tercera vuelta, Patrick vio con sorpresa que en el trozo de pared desnuda había aparecido una puerta. Frida la miró con satisfacción y tomó de nuevo el brazo de Patrick.

—Entra ahí —le ordenó.

—Oye¿qué pretendes…?

Pero al ver la cara de Frida, Patrick no pudo concluir la pregunta. La pelirroja estaba tan seria que no parecía ella misma, así que le hizo caso y entró. Se encontró con un dormitorio, sencillo pero con lo necesario para una persona. Patrick frunció el entrecejo.

—Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que se te pase la locura —lo guió hacia una cama cubierta por mantas verdes y lo obligó a sentarse.

—¿Qué lugar es éste? —quiso saber Patrick.

Pero Frida no le hizo caso. Acababa de tomar asiento en una silla y tenía la vista perdida, como si reflexionara algo.

—Frida, yo…

—¡Ay, Pat, lo siento! —Frida se puso inesperadamente de pie y se puso a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación —Sé que no debí meterme en esto, pero es que…

Patrick fue hacia ella, le cortó el paso y la tomó por los hombros.

—Escúchame, Frida, y escúchame bien: lo siento. Siento haberte hablado de esa forma y siento no haber entendido tus razones. Creo que sí soy un Malfoy después de todo.

Frida lo miraba atónita, pero luego de unos segundos, le sonrió.

—No hay cuidado —aseguró.

Patrick suspiró y la soltó, yendo de nueva cuenta a sentarse a la cama. Ahí permaneció largo rato en silencio, hasta que musitó.

—Frida, sobre lo que dijiste… de casarme…

Frida se sobresaltó. ¿Acaso había mencionado algo de lo que no se acordaba?

—Lo haría, en serio —prosiguió Patrick, echándose en la cama —Pero si tuviera que pedírselo a alguien ahora mismo, sólo escogería a una sola chica.

—Eso es bueno, la mayoría de los hombres quisieran un harén.

Al oír el sarcasmo en la voz de Frida, Patrick pudo reírse con alegría, como no lo hacía en días, quizá en meses. A Frida le agradó oír esa risa y le agradó aún más saber que había sido ella quien la había provocado.

—Frida¿podrías venir aquí?

La chica reaccionó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que la frase decía y temió que estuviera entendiendo mal. Pero mandó todo a volar cuando observó que Patrick tenía la mirada perdida. Acercó su silla al lado derecho de la cama y miró al rubio con atención.

—Aquí me tienes —le hizo ver Frida —¿Qué pasa?

—Lo que dije es en serio —comenzó Patrick, mirando al techo —Si tuviera que elegir una esposa ahora mismo, sólo elegiría a una chica.

—Pues buena suerte —comentó Frida con una sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando Patrick la miró de manera distinta a como lo había hecho hasta el momento y Frida lo supo de inmediato. Era una mirada intensa, profunda, que transmitía muchas cosas, entre ellas, algo más que simple afecto. Frida no olvidaría aquella mirada mientras viviera, estaba segura. Mucho menos por lo que Patrick le preguntó a continuación. Algo tan increíble que ella, tiempo después, se preguntaría si no había tenido mucha suerte al ser la destinataria de dicha propuesta.

—Frida¿te casarías conmigo?

Así de simple, cuatro palabras. Cuatro palabras dichas en el tono más serio y sincero que pueda imaginarse. Frida no podía creer que estuviera escuchando aquello de labios de Patrick, pero por segunda vez, mandó todo a volar al percibir que el chico hablaba muy en serio y que ella de verdad no estaba pensando la respuesta: la estaba gritando.

—Sí, sí, sí¡sí!

Se abalanzó sobre Patrick y lo abrazó con fuerza, olvidando por completo dónde estaba él hasta que el rubio se lo hizo notar.

—Frida, me estás aplastando —musitó.

Pero al ver que la chica estaba tan emocionada que no lo escuchaba, no insistió. De hecho, tenerla allí era mejor de lo que había imaginado. A duras penas contuvo el impulso de abrazarla fuertemente y besarla intensamente, no fuera a ofenderla. Quería que ella supiera que la respetaba. Pero se sorprendió más (si es que eso era posible, dado que acababa de proponerle matrimonio y ella había dicho que sí) cuando Frida apoyó un codo en la cama, a un lado de su rostro, y la cara en la mano, para mirarlo bien.

—Creo que tengo que decirte algo que nunca le he dicho a ningún otro muchacho.

—¿Qué? —quiso saber Patrick. Casi contuvo la respiración.

Fue entonces que Frida sonrió como nunca lo había hecho hasta el momento y Patrick estaba seguro de que no olvidaría eso mientras viviera. Era una sonrisa intensa, sutil pero notoria de manera especial, y de cierta manera dulce y feliz. Patrick estuvo seguro que ésa era la palabra para describir entonces a Frida: estaba feliz. Y lo que más le agradó era saber que él la estaba haciendo feliz.

—Te amo, Pat.

Tres palabras, así de simple. Tres palabras dichas en el mismo tono en el que Patrick había hablado minutos antes y que a él lo pusieron loco de felicidad. Y en ese momento hubiera besado a Frida si su conciencia no le hubiera dicho que debía andarse con cuidado, que no debía hacer nada equivocado… y que tenía que responder a esa frase.

—Yo también te amo, Frida. Más de lo que hubiera creído posible.

Luego de esa frase, Frida no pudo más con tanta emoción. Sin poder evitarlo, se puso a llorar, cosa que asustó a Patrick.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó al instante —¿Necesitas algo?

Frida negó con la cabeza y sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—Claro que estoy bien, te tengo a ti —respondió ella —Aunque papá me va a matar.

Patrick rió ante el comentario, pero poco a poco notó que ella tenía razón. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Fred Weasley al saber que su hija se casaría con el hijo del hombre que mató a uno de sus hermanos y atacó a otro? Pero en aquel momento no le dio importancia. Sabía que pasara lo que pasara, todo saldría bien. Tenía que ser así. Abrazó a Frida con fuerza y le pasó una mano por su trenzado cabello.

—Todo va a estar bien —murmuró, más para sí mismo que para ella —Seguro que sí.

Frida se dejó consentir hasta que se dio cuenta de la situación tan comprometedora en la que estaba poniendo a Patrick. Debía ser duro para él tenerla tan cerca y no haberse propasado. No es que no pensara que no era un chico decente, pero a fin de cuentas era eso: un chico. Se le quitó de encima, se colocó a su lado en la cama y sonrió.

—Gracias —musitó.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó Patrick, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y acercándola más hacia sí —¿Hice algo bueno y no me he enterado?

Ella lo miró con dulzura y sonrió de nueva cuenta.

—Sí, lo hiciste —respondió, acurrucándose a su lado —¿Creerás que me está dando sueño? Me levanté muy temprano para despedir a Gina y a John.

—Duérmete —pidió Patrick con suavidad —Yo te cuidaré.

Ante eso, Frida no dijo nada y cerró los ojos. Sabía que era cierto: Patrick la cuidaría. Toda la vida, de hecho. Iba a casarse con él.

(1) Áine, _una banside (una "reina del infierno"), era quien guiaba a las banshees, según la mitología celta irlandesa._


	52. Lo no hecho y lo hecho

_**CUENTA REGRESIVA: OCHO CAPÍTULOS ANTES DEL FINAL.**_

**Cincuenta y dos: Lo no hecho y lo hecho.**

Frida se despertó sin saber a ciencia cierta dónde estaba. ¿Porqué se sentía tan bien en esa cama¿Porqué estaba todo tan oscuro¿Porqué había alguien abrazándola?

¿Qué cosa¿Alguien abrazándola? Abrió los ojos por completo y miró lentamente a quien estaba a su lado, distinguiendo una túnica con los colores de Slytherin y parte de una mata de cabello rubio y lacio. Era Patrick. Al verlo, Frida se acordó de todo de golpe y sonrió. El mero recuerdo la ponía tan contenta que no quería pensar en otra cosa. Se movió un poco, acomodándose mejor, lo que fue suficiente para que Patrick también se moviera. Frida se conmovió al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. ¡Se veía tan dulce! Ahora comprendía una de las razones por las que lo amaba. Lo amaba porque a pesar de ser quien era, con ella mostraba su mejor lado. Estaba segura.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró Patrick de pronto, frotándose los ojos con su mano libre, pues la otra estaba ocupada abrazando a Frida —¡Vaya, bonita cosa! Me quedo dormido cuando prometo cuidarla¡sí que es curioso!

—Es tierno —musitó Frida.

—¡Ah, estás despierta! —Patrick la miró —Sentí que te moviste y me desperté. ¿Qué hora es? Aquí no hay ventanas, no puedo saberlo.

Frida consultó su reloj de pulsera y se percató de que era algo tarde.

—Es hora de comer —respondió —¡Vaya! No pensé que tuviera tanto sueño.

—Y yo no pensé que tuviera sueño —dijo Patrick a su vez.

—Será mejor ir al Comedor¿no crees? —propuso Frida —Si Ángel no me ve, va a pensar que hago alguna broma sin invitarlo y me hará muchas preguntas.

Patrick asintió y dejó de abrazar a Frida. Se frotó los ojos con ambas manos y se enderezó lentamente. Frida hizo lo mismo, pero más activamente y fue la primera en estar de pie. Se miró la ropa y al verla arrugada, la alisó a medias con las manos.

—Frida¿de verdad no te importa lo que tus padres piensen?

La joven no entendió la pregunta hasta que vio que Patrick estaba sentado, con la cabeza inclinada y mirando al suelo, con aspecto preocupado.

—En este asunto, no —se decidió a contestar —Mis padres son buenas personas, Pat, y me quieren. Sé que aunque les cueste trabajo, acabarán entendiendo. Además, si algo me ha enseñado papá es que cuando quieres algo y todo alrededor se opone, aún así debes luchar. Si no, nunca sabrás si valía la pena.

—Si por eso voy a casarme contigo —Patrick logró sonreír —Eres muy lista.

Frida soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno, ahora vamos a comer, tengo hambre —la joven iba a abrir la puerta cuando algo la detuvo —Pat¿no me pediste eso sólo para irte a Estados Unidos, verdad?

—Claro que no —Patrick se puso de pie y se acercó a ella —De hecho, es curioso que lo preguntes. Antes de que me dijeras que te ibas a Nueva York, me pasó por la cabeza pedírtelo, para no separarnos. Lo juro.

—Te creo —musitó ella, pensativa.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación con cuidado, sólo lo suficiente para ver al exterior y asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie a la vista. Cuando comprobó que el pasillo estaba desierto, salió sigilosamente y luego le hizo señas a Patrick para que la imitara. Al estar los dos afuera y caminar en dirección al Gran Comedor, Patrick notó que la puerta de aquella habitación se desvanecía lentamente.

—¿Cuándo es la próxima visita a Hogsmeade? —preguntó Patrick de pronto.

—No sé, creo que a mediados de mayo —respondió Frida, recordando vagamente un cartel en el tablón de anuncios de su sala común —¿Porqué preguntas?

—No, nada. Sólo se me ocurrió. ¿Podríamos ir juntos¿Solos tú y yo?

—Claro.

Llegaron al vestíbulo y se encontraron en las puertas del Gran Comedor con Ángel tratando de evitar a las chicas de séptimo de Slytherin.

—¿Qué le quieren hacer esas tipas? —se molestó Frida, refiriéndose a las Slytherin's. Resultaba evidente que nunca le habían caído bien.

—Espera, yo les hablaré primero —Patrick quiso evitar una confrontación y se acercó a sus compañeras de casa —Hola, chicas¿qué buscan?

Las chicas se volvieron hacia él y le sonrieron con cierto desdén al notar a Frida.

—Hablando de la reina de Roma… —soltó una chica de cabello corto y castaño cenizo, de diminutos ojos castaños y nariz chata —Hola, Insulsa.

Patrick hizo un gesto de enfado, pero se controló a tiempo. No valía la pena pelearse con esas tipas, pues siempre salían ganando cuando alguno había tratado de dañarlas.

—No tienes cerebro para inventarte otro apodo¿verdad, Howard? —replicó Frida hábilmente —Eso se nota a leguas. Ahora¿podrían tú y tus amiguitas dejar a mi hermano en paz y de paso, a mí y a toda mi familia?

—Eso quisieras —intervino de inmediato Norma Monroe —Pero fíjate que no. No puedo creer que Malfoy pierda el tiempo contigo cuando podría estar con cualquiera de nosotras.

—Yo no pierdo mi tiempo —Patrick no iba a permitir que le hablaran así, y menos delante de Frida —Si lo hiciera, estaría contigo, Monroe.

Ángel no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar eso, sobre todo considerando que muchos de los chicos de su curso no pensaban lo mismo que él con respecto a Monroe. La rubia adoptó una expresión furiosa y las chicas que la acompañaban, como buenas amigas, la imitaron. Y es que todas tenían la misma opinión con respecto a Patrick: que estaba perdiendo su tiempo con la extravagante de Frida Weasley.

—Vayan a hacerle la vida imposible a alguien más¿sí? —pidió Frida por fin, entrando al Gran Comedor —De preferencia, a alguien que se lo merezca.

Las chicas de Slytherin fruncieron el entrecejo mientras la pelirroja entraba al Gran Comendor, seguida de su hermano y Patrick. Frida había cometido un error, pero no lo notó para nada: había provocado a las chicas de Slytherin de séptimo, algo que nadie en su sano juicio hacía. Y ninguna se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados después de eso.

* * *

Así pasó el fin de semana y llegó el domingo. Por la mañana, Patrick fue a hablar con el profesor Snape para decirle que mejor iría al Ministerio hasta el fin de semana siguiente, el último de vacaciones, pues tenía cosas qué arreglar. Snape aceptó, aunque se extrañó del cambio de opinión del joven. Cuando le había pedido el permiso para ausentarse del colegio, parecía algo desanimado, pero ahora… Ahora lucía completamente diferente. Como si no pudiera creer en su buena suerte.

—¿Porqué el cambio, señor Malfoy? —se atrevió a preguntar cuando el rubio ya se iba.

—Debo preparar unos papeles, señor —respondió Patrick sencillamente y se había ido.

Snape no sabía qué pensar de los Malfoy actuales, pues eran muy distintos a sus padres. Dejó ese asunto de lado y se dispuso a trabajar, pues tenía muchas redacciones de quinto y séptimo que corregir. Mientras tanto Patrick, luego de salir del despacho de Snape, caminó animadamente por los pasillos, pensando. Si todo se hacía como él imaginaba, no habría problemas en las vacaciones de verano. Danny estaría con él.

—¿Porqué lo pusiste en mi contra?

Aquella pregunta sonaba amenazadora, pero más para Patrick cuando reconoció la voz. Caminó más aprisa hacia un pasillo cercano a las escaleras que subían al vestíbulo y entonces, antes de doblar la esquina, escuchó algo que le heló la sangre: otra voz, pero aterrorizada por completo, y era una voz que conocía a la perfección.

—¿Porqué no me dejas en paz¡Suéltame!

—Ah, no, no te voy a soltar —replicó la primera voz —Fuiste muy inteligente¿sabes? Dicen por ahí que te le ofreciste con tal de que los dejara en paz a ti y a tu familia y que ya no me hiciera caso¿qué tan cierto es eso?

—¡Idiota! —soltó la segunda voz con indignación, pero sin poder ocultar su miedo —Eso no es cierto. Si se puso en tu contra, fue porque quiso, no porque yo se lo pidiera. ¡Quítame las manos de encima ahora mismo!

—No, no quiero —la primera voz se escuchó más baja, pero igual de inquietante —¿Sabes? Tengo ganas de hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¡Aléjate de mí!

Se oyó una especie de golpe y la primera voz soltó un leve grito de dolor. Patrick se desesperaba por no poder llegar a ese sitio tan rápido como quisiera. Más que nunca, odió los pasillos inferiores del castillo, que parecían más un laberinto que otra cosa.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —soltó la primera vez, tan fuerte que Patrick supo que su dueño estaba cerca —Ahora sí, niña. Te vas a arrepentir.

—¡Aléjate de…¡No!

Sólo se escuchaban forcejeos y Patrick por fin pudo llegar al sitio de donde provenían aquellas voces. El dueño de una de ellas era Michael Blake, el capitán de su equipo de quidditch, y estaba demasiado ocupado besando a una chica. Patrick los hubiera ignorado si la chica a la que estaba besando no estuviera de manos atadas y resistiéndose cuanto podía por librarse de semejante tipo y además, porque esa chica era Frida. Patrick se quedó en shock un segundo, sin saber qué hacer, pero cuando vio que las manos de Blake intentaban ir más allá de lo que debían por el cuerpo de Frida, no pudo más. Sacó su varita y le apuntó a Blake con mucho cuidado.

—¡_Impedimenta_!

Blake no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y cayó de costado, mascullando cosas incomprensibles en un tono irritado. Eso lo aprovechó Patrick para guardar su varita, acercarse a Frida y desatarla.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó enseguida.

Frida estaba demasiado asustada para responderle, pero logró asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? —logró decir Blake cuando se puso de pie. Sin que el rubio y Frida lo notaran, comenzó a sacar su varita —¿Porqué te metes en lo que no te importa?

Patrick se colocó delante de Frida y miró a Blake con frialdad.

—Porque eres un desgraciado —masculló Patrick por fin —¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle una mano encima a Frida? Si llegas a intentarlo de nuevo, te juro que…

—¡_Petrificus Totalus_!

Ahora fue Patrick el desprevenido y el maleficio le dio de lleno, haciendo que se desplomara en el suelo completamente rígido, sin poder moverse. Frida soltó un grito de angustia y se arrodilló junto a él, sacando su varita a la vez. Estaba a punto de lanzarle la contramaldición cuando Blake se le acercó, la tomó de un brazo y la levantó bruscamente.

—¡Suéltame! —pedía Frida con energía —¡Déjame en paz!

—No, ahora menos —Blake la hizo quedar de cara a él y la tomó de la cintura con fuerza —Creo que será más divertido hacer esto con el pequeño Malfoy de testigo¿tú qué dices, Malfoy? —preguntó con ironía.

Patrick luchaba todo lo que podía con el maleficio, pero éste todavía era fuerte. Sentía tanta impotencia y tanta rabia…

—¡Déjame! —seguía pidiendo Frida, cada vez más asustada. Sentía una mano de Blake en ella, haciendo cosas que no debería —¡Deja de manosearme!

Ante eso, Blake sonrió con perversidad, cosa que a Frida aterró más todavía. Trataba de librarse de él al mismo tiempo que intentaba apuntarle a Patrick con su varita para deshacer el maleficio, pero ambas cosas eran difíciles en ese momento. Y cuando Blake le calló la boca con un beso, lo fue aún más.

Para entonces, Patrick hervía de rabia y quizá era bueno en ese instante, porque fue eso el que le permitió luchar eficazmente contra el maleficio. Se libró de él más pronto de lo esperado y sin poder contenerse, se lanzó sobre Blake y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Frida, limpiándose la boca y tratando de arreglarse la túnica, miró la escena con temor.

—¡Pat, déjalo! —suplicaba —¡No vale la pena!

Si hay algo de cierto en amar a alguien, es que por esa persona harías cualquier cosa. Tal fue el caso de Patrick, que estaba a punto de darle otro puñetazo a Blake cuando escuchó la súplica de Frida y se puso de pie con dificultad. Se arregló la corbata por reflejo y miró a Blake con desprecio, exactamente como miraba su padre a cualquiera que creyera inferior a él.

—Estás advertido, Blake —masculló, aún enojado —Intenta algo así otra vez y soy capaz de hacerte pedazos.

Acto seguido, Patrick tomó a Frida de un brazo y al condujo suavemente al vestíbulo. En todo el camino, ninguno dijo una palabra, hasta que estuvieron a la luz del día. Las puertas que daban a los jardines estaban abiertas de par en par y alumnos entraban y salían con despreocupación, por lo que no se percataron de los dos jóvenes. Patrick notó la cantidad de gente que había en el vestíbulo y llevó a Frida a los jardines. Sabía que no estaba en condiciones para hablar con nadie.

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntarle, cuando llegaban a orillas del lago, en el extremo más solitario. No quería que nadie les hiciera preguntas.

Frida había permanecido muda todo ese tiempo, pero ante esa pregunta, no pudo contener el llanto. Patrick la observó con atención y de inmediato notó que esas lágrimas eran muy diferentes a las que había derramado luego de que él le dijera que la amaba. Se detuvo en seco, la soltó y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Ya, Frida, tranquila —le dijo, intentando animarla —Ya pasó todo, estás a salvo.

Frida siguió llorando y Patrick no la detuvo. Supuso que era lo mejor para que la chica se desahogara, así que por un rato, no habló y sólo la abrazó, dándole a entender que contaba con él. Luego de un rato, Frida logró calmarse un poco, se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano y miró a Patrick.

—Eres un ángel —logró musitar, queriendo bromear —Y no sólo por tu linda cara.

Patrick sintió que la amaba más que antes. Estaba intentando hacerlo sonreír, a él, cuando era ella quien lo necesitaba.

—¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber por fin, a sabiendas de que Frida tal vez no respondiera.

Para su sorpresa, Frida le indicó con un gesto que se sentara, aparentemente dispuesta a contestarle. Patrick obedeció.

—Fue por las Cobras —comenzó Frida, refiriéndose a las chicas de Slytherin de séptimo. Ése era el apodo que Gina, Sun Mei y ella les habían puesto —Cuando salí del Gran Comedor, después de desayunar, pasaron junto a mí hablando despreocupadamente de que Blake te estaba dando una paliza. Como comprenderás, me asusté, y fui a las mazmorras a buscarte. No sé porqué no me detuve a pensar que eran las Cobras las que decían eso, pero no entendí que era otro de sus chismes hasta que Blake me salió al paso, solo, y me ató con su varita.

Frida se detuvo para tomar aire y cerrando brevemente los ojos, prosiguió.

—Blake aseguró que era muy tonta por haberle creído a las Cobras. _Yo les dije que inventaran eso junto a ti para que vinieras_, me dijo. Quería que te dejara para que volvieras a ser el de antes, pero no acepté. Entonces fue cuando empezó… empezó a ponerme las manos encima, el desgraciado. Le dije que me dejara en paz, pero fue como hablarle a la pared. Cada vez estaba llegando más lejos y llegué a pensar que me…

Entonces Frida no pudo continuar, pero no hizo falta que lo hiciera. Patrick podía imaginarse perfectamente lo que Blake había querido hacerle a su novia, su futura esposa, y sintió que la sangre le hervía nuevamente.

—Logré librarme de él por un momento, cuando le di un golpe en los bajos —continuó la joven, lo más serena que podía —Se me ocurrió hacer eso recordando que Sun Mei, una vez, tuvo que hacérselo a Ripley para que la dejara tranquila. Pero eso fue un gran error, porque se puso peor. Y fue justo entonces que apareciste.

Patrick no dijo ni una palabra. No entendía cómo podía haber gente como Blake, sin el más mínimo respeto por los demás, mucho menos por las chicas. Se quedó pensativo largo rato hasta que por alguna razón, hizo una pregunta un tanto atrevida.

—Frida, tú… ¿has estado… has dormido con alguien?

Frida lo vio con sorpresa y cierta molestia, pero se le pasó al verle la cara a Patrick. Creyó saber lo que estaba pensando: ella era muy guapa y era posible que en alguna de sus anteriores citas de los últimos dos años (que a decir verdad no habían sido muchas, pero sí muy sonadas) hubiera llegado a ese punto. Y él, hasta el momento, había contenido cualquier impulso de esa naturaleza.

—Nunca —respondió con naturalidad, posando una mano en una de él —Estar con muchos, uno tras otro, no es lo mío. Yo soy chica de un solo hombre.

Patrick asintió al oír la respuesta, aunque se sobresaltó cuando Frida preguntó.

—¿Y tú, Pat¿Lo has hecho?

Patrick negó con la cabeza casi de inmediato.

—No es que no haya tenido la oportunidad —reconoció el muchacho —Pero eso no es para mí. No quería que alguna chica llegara a pensar que sólo la usaba. No soy como Blake, él sí las usa y las bota, como si fueran objetos. Lo he escuchado alardear de ello.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio largo rato, contemplando el lago. Aquel tema no era muy de su agrado, pero reconocían que debían tratarlo para saber que no había de qué preocuparse. Ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por estar con el otro en esos términos, aunque Frida supuso que a Patrick le costaba trabajo contenerse. Pero a ella, todavía más.

—Dime, Pat¿a dónde me vas a llevar de luna de miel? —decidió preguntar.

—No lo he pensado —admitió el chico —Supongo que puedo llevarte a la casa que compré en Massachusetts. Estoy seguro que te encantará, tiene una vista del mar que… Pero espera, ni siquiera hemos decidido cuándo nos casaremos —recordó de golpe.

Frida lo miró. Era cierto, no habían decidido una fecha.

—Estaría bien en julio¿no te parece? —propuso ella.

Patrick asintió.

—¿Te parece bien el quince? —dijo él —Para los días siguientes a esa fecha ofrecieron tener resuelto el asunto de Danny.

—Me parece perfecto.

Estuvieron allí un rato más, hasta que el sol los molestó tanto que tuvieron que ponerse de pie y emprender el camino al castillo. Iban subiendo la escalinata de piedra de la entrada cuando Ángel los vio y corrió hacia ellos.

—¡Eh, chicos! —los llamó —Gina y John acaban de llegar¡vengan a saludarlos!

Ambos asintieron y entraron al vestíbulo tomados de la mano. Y al verlos de esa forma, saludando a Gina y John Weasley, Snape supuso la razón del cambio de opinión de Patrick y que en realidad, el amor hacía milagros. Lástima que a él no le hubiera tocado sentirlo.

* * *

William estaba sumamente nervioso y no era para menos. Faltaban menos de cinco minutos para las ocho y Gina aún no aparecía por allí. Estaba pensando en retirarse, pero luego pensó que no debía dejarla plantada así nada más. Y justo cuando estaba pensando en la mejor forma de disculparse si se iba, Gina apareció por uno de los extremos del pasillo del séptimo piso donde él se encontraba. Lucía el mismo vestido muggle azul oscuro de manga larga con el que había llegado aquella mañana, pero William notó algo distinto en ella. Aunque cualquier otro no hubiera visto nada anormal, el joven rubio la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba algo nerviosa, pero feliz.

—Lamento la demora —se disculpó Gina —¿Me permites un momento?

William asintió y Gina, enseguida, empezó a pasearse delante de un trozo de pared desnuda que había en el pasillo, con una expresión de concentración que el chico sólo le veía en ciertas ocasiones: cuando estudiaba o se metía de lleno en una nueva broma.

Al cabo de un rato, al finalizar Gina su tercera vuelta, en el trozo de pared apareció una puerta de madera. William la miró con extrañeza.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó en voz alta, sin poder evitarlo.

—La Sala de los Menesteres, papá me habló de ella —respondió Gina con sencillez, abriendo la puerta de la habitación —Pasa, necesito hablarte.

William aún tenía sus dudas de que Gina quisiera solamente hablarle, pero obedeció. Se encontró con un dormitorio bastante amplio, con una cama grande en un rincón y cerca de ellos, una mesa dispuesta con comida para dos personas.

—Sabía que la sala te da lo que necesitas, pero esto es más de lo que esperaba —musitó Gina, sonriendo —Vamos a comer y hablaremos.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y disfrutaron la comida. Conforme terminaban un platillo, aparecía el próximo, hasta que sólo quedó helado de postre. Lo comieron sin prisa.

—La razón por la que te hice venir —comenzó Gina, quitándole un trozo de almendra a su helado, pues le molestaba —es para decirte que terminando el curso, me voy de viaje.

William, que iba a llevarse un poco de helado a la boca, se detuvo.

—¿Porqué? —quiso saber.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, porque quiero hacerlo —contestó Gina con calma —Y en segunda, porque voy a ayudarles a papá y a mi tío a conseguir nuevos mercados. Quiero ser lo que los muggles llaman "agente de ventas" de Sortilegios Weasley. John está pensando algo parecido porque quiere ir con Sun Mei de un lado para otro, pero no lo ha decidido aún. Así que voy a ganarle la idea.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? —quiso saber William.

—Mucho, considerando lo que estoy a punto de decir —Gina se ruborizó ligeramente y William pensó que sus suposiciones se estaban haciendo realidad —William, quiero estar contigo. En toda la extensión de la palabra.

William dejó la cuchara y la miró con absoluta seriedad. Él también quería estar con ella en toda la extensión de la palabra, aún más porque a pesar de salir juntos desde las vacaciones de Navidad, nunca la había besado. Pero no quería que ninguno de los dos se arrepintiera después.

—Gina, yo… —comenzó, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Sé que suena extraño y que tengas tus dudas, pero las mías no son respecto a ese asunto —Gina desvió la vista —Lo que temo es que si me voy y me mato en algún país lejano, nunca sabré lo que se sintió estar contigo¿me explico? Que aceptes ahora o no, no cambiará mis sentimientos respecto a ti. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

William pensó que era difícil negarse con semejante argumento. Pero tenía que darle su punto de vista para saber su opinión.

—No creas que no quiero hacerlo —empezó lentamente, casi con timidez —Es sólo que… temo que luego te arrepientas por no haber esperado o que yo lo haga por haberme dejado llevar. No temo que vaya a desagradarme, porque eso no pasará. Eres la chica más hermosa que conozco, pero quiero tratarte como te mereces. Tan simple como eso.

Cuando terminó, temió que Gina no hubiera entendido sus palabras, porque le dirigía una mirada que no le transmitía nada, como si estuviera vacía. Al final, la joven sonrió y estiró una mano por encima de la mesa para tomar una de él.

—Eres exactamente como pensaba —le confió, lo que lo halagó sin saber bien la causa —Por eso quiero hacerlo, William. Porque sé que aunque el día de mañana, si por alguna razón, amara a alguien más, será un recuerdo inolvidable. Y lo será porque hice exactamente lo que quería con la persona que quería.

William no notó lo extraño de la frase hasta que se detuvo pensando en un fragmento de la misma: _…si por alguna razón, amara a alguien más…_

—¿Qué sientes exactamente por mí? —le preguntó.

Gina volvió a dirigirle aquella sonrisa entre tímida y seductora que había descubierto, era su favorita de entre todas las que ella podía esbozar.

—Creí que estaba claro —logró musitar.

William vio que se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas y eso lo alarmó.

—Gina, lo siento¿dije algo malo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, le soltó la mano y se puso de pie.

—No es nada —repuso, dirigiéndose a la puerta —Te agradezco tu atención, William. Buenas noches.

Entonces William supo que no importaban sus temores. Quería a Gina y eso era lo que contaba. Se puso de pie de un salto y muy a tiempo, le detuvo la mano con la que pensaba abrir la puerta.

—No te atrevas a irte, Gina, no sin antes oírme —musitó.

Estaban muy cerca. Ella podía oler la colonia de él y él, el perfume de ella. Era algo que les pasaba seguido, oler sin prisa al otro, para grabarse el agradable aroma para siempre.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber ella, con la cabeza inclinada y sin mirarlo.

—Mírame —pidió él por toda respuesta.

Gina así lo hizo y la sorprendió descubrir de pronto que los ojos de William eran de un tono azul poco común. En aquella habitación, con la escasa iluminación de un par de antorchas, se veían inmensamente claros y brillantes y Gina casi se pierde en ellos. Si no lo hizo, fue por lo que William le dijo a continuación.

—¿Estas segura de esto, Gina? Quiero decir, a lo de estar conmigo…

Gina, por toda respuesta, le acercó el rostro todo lo que pudo.

—Nunca me hubiera atrevido a pedírtelo si no lo estuviera —le murmuró.

A esa distancia, era difícil para William contenerse. Sin pensarlo siquiera, unió sus labios con los de Gina, primero con temor y luego de manera más intensa, mientras que la tomaba entre sus brazos. Gina le echó los brazos al cuello y le pasó los dedos por el cabello de formal lenta y suave. A William le agradó aquel detalle y lo imitó, acariciando la larga cabellera suelta de Gina con delicadeza. Después de un rato, casi con temor, William se retiró un poco y comenzó a besarle el cuello, cosa a la que ella no opuso resistencia. Y cuando le llegó el turno a ella, le descubrió un poco el hombro derecho y con los ojos entrecerrados, vio algo en él que le llamó la atención.

—Ese lunar es lindo —musitó al oído de él.

—¿Cuál? —William la tenía fuertemente sujeta por la cintura y no quería soltarla.

—El que tienes en tu hombro. Nunca había visto uno así.

William volvió a acariciarle el cabello.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—¿Porqué? —Gina se extrañó tanto que retiró su cabeza del hombro de él y lo miró.

—Cualquiera que veía ese lunar, pensaba que yo era extraño —le confesó, un tanto triste —Eres la primera persona que cree que es lindo.

Gina le sonrió y fue otra invitación para besarla con verdadero deseo. Poco a poco llegaron a la cama, se echaron en ella y siguieron dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Las manos de ambos estaban ocupadas recorriendo al otro, porque no querían que el momento pasara. Querían vivirlo a su ritmo, disfrutar cada detalle, no apresurarse…

En un momento dado, dejaron de besarse y se contemplaron largo rato. No podían creer que estuvieran dispuestos a dar ese gran paso y William supo porqué: hacía falta algo. Y casi de inmediato supo lo que debía decir justo en ese momento.

—Te amo, Georgina Angelina Weasley. Con todo el corazón.

Si había algo que le afirmara a Gina que esas palabras eran ciertas, era la mención de su nombre completo. Su primer nombre fue idea de su padre, porque según su madre, ella era su favorita, pero había tomado por costumbre hacerse llamar simplemente Gina. En cuanto a su segundo nombre, era porque tía Angelina era su madrina y su madre pensó que sería lo justo darle su nombre a su hija en honor a ella, que además era una de sus mejores amigas desde el colegio. Pocos sabían su nombre completo y su familia estaba entre esos pocos. En primer curso, en la Selección, la llamaron Georgina, pero ya pocos se acordaban. El hecho de que William supiera esa parte de ella, cuando nunca se la había mencionado, la hizo sentirse tan querida, que no pudo evitar corresponderle.

—Y yo a ti, William Vincent Bluepool.

William no se esperaba eso. Él sólo le había a Gina su nombre completo una vez y fue un día que estaban solos en los jardines, hablando de sus familias. Gina le había preguntado si había algo que no le gustara de su familia adoptiva y él había respondido que Vincent, su segundo nombre, porque así se llamaba un niño que durante su estancia en una escuela muggle, antes de entrar a Hogwarts, le hacía la vida imposible. Sus padres, al adoptarlo, se lo habían puesto en honor a uno de sus abuelos, pero a él le desagradaba. Bueno, le desagradaba hasta ahora, cuando se dio cuenta que pronunciado por Gina, Vincent no sonaba nada mal.

—Solo a ti dejaría llamarme Vincent —le aseguró, retirándole suavemente un mechón de cabello del rostro. En aquel momento ella estaba con la espalda apoyada en la cama y él estaba sobre ella, mirándola con ternura —Me encanta como suena con tu voz.

Entonces ella sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Vincent, Vincent, Vincent —susurró una y otra vez, dejándose acariciar.

William volvió a besarla, y por fin estuvo seguro por completo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Y tuvo que darle la razón a Gina: si el día de mañana amara a alguien más, esa noche nunca la podría olvidar. Sólo porque hizo exactamente lo que quería con la persona que quería.


	53. Una pareja más

_**CUENTA REGRESIVA: SIETE CAPÍTULOS ANTES DEL FINAL.**_

**Cincuenta y tres: Una pareja más.**

John Weasley no estaba de buen humor aquella mañana de lunes, y no porque no le agradara estar en el colegio después de ver a sus padres (que para lo que les había pasado, estaban casi recuperados del todo). Su hermana no aparecía por ninguna parte y no ayudaba el hecho de que Frida, al preguntarle dónde estaba, le contestara.

—No tengo ni idea. Cuando desperté, su cama ya estaba tendida. Debió levantarse muy temprano.

John entrecerró los ojos, dudando de la suposición de su prima. Gina no solía levantarse temprano en vacaciones, ni por equivocación, a menos que tuviera algo de verdad importante qué hacer. Casi sin pensarlo, dirigió su vista a la mesa de Slytherin en cuanto entró a desayunar y notó que William Bluepool tampoco estaba. Con un raro presentimiento, se acercó a la mesa de la casa de la serpiente y haciendo caso omiso de las miradas reprobatorias de los chicos y las de anhelo de las chicas, llegó hasta Patrick.

—Malfoy¿y tu amigo Bluepool?

Patrick, concentrado entonces en leer un pergamino que le había llegado minutos antes en el correo, alzó la vista y se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea. Cuando me desperté, su cama estaba tendida. Seguramente fue a atender algún asunto, como es prefecto…

Esas palabras, tan parecidas a las de Frida, exasperaron un poco a John, pero como siempre, guardó la compostura.

—Si lo ves, dile que necesito hablarle —pidió y se retiró de aquella mesa para ir a la propia. Se sentó entre Frida y Ángel y comenzó a servirse el desayuno —¿Dónde rayos puede estar? —masculló de pronto, mirando sus hojuelas de maíz con poco interés.

—¿Quién? —quiso saber Ángel, llevándose a la boca un trozo de tocino.

—Gina —respondió John —No la he visto desde ayer en la tarde.

—No te preocupes —Frida bebió un sorbo de leche antes de continuar —Si estuviera planeando una buena broma, nos lo habría dicho.

John tuvo que admitir para sí mismo que eso era cierto y siguió desayunando. Cuando él y sus primos terminaron de desayunar, fueron por sus cosas a la sala común para seguir trabajando en las tareas pendientes y al ir llegando a la biblioteca, vieron pasar en dirección contraria a Gina y a William, pero a John no le agradó mucho lo que vio. Los dos llevaban puesta la ropa del día anterior. Eso sólo significaba una cosa.

—¡Gina! —la llamó Frida, cosa que quizá fue lo mejor que pudo pasar, dado el estado de ánimo de John —¿Dónde has estado?

Gina volteó a verla y le dedicó una sonrisa serena.

—Por ahí —respondió —¿Les importa que vayamos a desayunar? Luego los alcanzamos en la biblioteca¿en la mesa de siempre, verdad?

Frida asintió y ella y Ángel siguieron su camino. Solamente John se quedó en su sitio.

—Gina —la llamó con seriedad —Tengo que hablar contigo.

Gina lo miró y asintió, ya sin sonreír. Le murmuró unas cuantas palabras a William, a las que él asintió para luego retirarse rumbo al Gran Comedor. Gina se acercó a su hermano y le preguntó.

—Bien¿qué quieres saber?

—¿Dónde estuviste desde ayer en la tarde? —preguntó John a su vez.

—John, por una vez, te pediré que no te metas en mis asuntos —respondió Gina con seriedad —Aunque si de verdad quieres saber, te lo diré: pasé la noche con William.

Aquello era lo que John se temía y trató de controlarse lo más posible.

—¿Y de quién fue la idea? —quiso saber —Porque si fue de él y hubo algo extraño de por medio, te juro que…

—Fue mía —contestó Gina con calma —La idea fue mía.

Eso sí que era lo último que John hubiera esperado escuchar. Respiró profundamente, le hizo un gesto de cabeza a su hermana para que caminara y ella, viendo a su alrededor a los alumnos que iban y venían, aceptó y comenzó a andar.

—¿Porqué fue tuya la idea? —inquirió John, un poco más calmado que antes —No me malentiendas, hermanita, pero nunca lo hubiera creído de ti.

—Simplemente creí que estaba lista —respondió Gina, volviendo a adoptar aquella serena sonrisa que le había dirigido a Frida —Además, no lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera segura de que William era el único con quien quería hacerlo. Así de simple.

—Me impresionas —reconoció John.

Gina lo miró con asombro.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó.

—Sí, de verdad —John soltó un leve suspiro —Si me notaste algo molesto, lo siento. Es que tenía miedo de que hubiera sido idea de Bluepool y que te hubiera presionado. A decir verdad, todavía no confiaba del todo en él. Pero creo que ahora puedo hacerlo.

—Claro que puedes hacerlo —Gina miró a su hermano con decisión —Y para que lo sepas, fui yo la que tuvo que presionarlo un poco. Él no quería porque temía que alguno de los dos se fuera a arrepentir después y además… Bueno, sus palabras exactas fueron las siguientes: _quiero tratarte como te mereces_.

John logró esbozar una sonrisa ante aquella confesión.

—Si está bien para ti, creo que no debo preocuparme —dijo al último, llegando a las puertas del Gran Comedor —Y discúlpame, Gina. Creo que me tomo el papel de hermano mayor más en serio de lo que creía.

—Eso me agrada —Gina le sonrió pícaramente —Siempre que no me cortes las alas.

La pelirroja fue a desayunar y John por fin pudo admitir ante sí mismo que su hermana ya no lo necesitaba como antes. Había crecido. Sonrió sutilmente y se fue a la biblioteca.

* * *

Para el fin de semana siguiente, los rumores en torno a las primas Weasley corrieron como reguero de pólvora. Hasta entonces, a nadie le constaba que estuvieran saliendo con dos de los chicos más guapos de su curso, Patrick Malfoy y William Bluepool, pero parecían confirmarse dichos rumores al verlos juntos casi todo el tiempo: estudiando en la biblioteca, paseando por los jardines, caminando a orillas del lago, volando en el campo de quidditch… Eso dejaba a los primos Weasley un poco más relajados, pues por una vez, no compartían el protagonismo con sus respectivas hermanas. John aprovechaba eso para pasar más tiempo con Sun Mei, cosa que a nadie le extrañó porque era noticia vieja que eran novios, pero Ángel Weasley era otra cosa. Las chicas de su curso e incluso las de quinto y sexto lo veían disponible y a donde quiera que iba, Ángel notaba que lo miraban con mucho interés. Le agradaba sentirse admirado, pero las únicas miradas que hubiera deseado evitar eran las de las chicas de su curso de Slytherin, a las que su hermana, su prima y Sun Mei llamaban las Cobras, por venenosas y peligrosas. Últimamente se las encontraba muy seguido en los pasillos y eso no le agradaba en absoluto. Aquel sábado, el último de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, se disponía a encontrarse con Rebecca en la biblioteca para terminar el último trabajo de las vacaciones y se cruzó con su primo Dean, que pasaba acompañado de Janice Edmond, la buscadora de Gryffindor, y un amigo en común de ambos, que si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Nigel Thomas. Iban absortos en un grueso libro de Transformaciones, discutiendo lo escrito en una de las páginas, y no levantaron la vista hasta que Ángel los saludó.

—¡Dean, primito¿Cómo te va con los estudios?

—Creo que bien —contestó Dean, algo serio. Siempre se ponía así cuando estaba haciendo algo importante y lo interrumpían —Por cierto¿supiste la nueva?

—¿Cuál? —se extrañó Ángel.

Dean se retiró un poco de sus amigos y habló en voz baja.

—El próximo año se celebrará aquí el Torneo de los Tres Magos —respondió, con cara de satisfacción —Pero no lo divulgues todavía. Yo me enteré porque MacGonagall hizo una junta de prefectos para avisarnos, pero ella se lo dirá a todos en el banquete de fin de curso, dado que tendrá algunos cambios. Lástima que hasta ahora lo restauraran¿no?

Ángel dio su punto de vista haciendo una mueca de fastidio. Él sabía todo acerca de ese torneo, lo investigó pues lo consideraba interesante, y le parecía una lástima que se hubiera cancelado luego de que Harry Potter ganara el último en trágicas circunstancias.

—¿Vas a participar? —le preguntó Ángel a su primo en voz baja.

—Depende de los cambios, la restricción de edad y de qué digan mis padres —Dean tenía aspecto pensativo —Además, el año entrante viene Nerie.

Ángel asintió, comprendiendo, y después de despedirse de Dean y sus amigos, entró a la biblioteca. Encontró a Rebecca y se sentó a su lado.

—Muy bien, Rebecca —dijo entusiasta, aunque en un susurro —¿Qué hay para hoy, eh?

Rebecca sonrió sutilmente ante el ánimo de Ángel y lamentó tener que echárselo a perder al recordarle que el trabajo que iban a terminar era el de Pociones.

—¡Qué asco! —exclamó Ángel, dando a entender por sus gestos que era una broma —No sé cómo fui a quedarme en esa materia. Espera, ya recordé. Lo hice para ayudar a papá con sus nuevas bromas¿cómo lo pude olvidar?

—Deja de hacer chistes, Ángel —pidió Rebecca con fingido reproche, ya que seguía sonriendo —Vamos a trabajar porque si no, el señor Milton va a echarnos.

Ángel asintió, aunque lo alegraba el hecho de hacer sonreír a Rebecca. Desde que sabía que el menor de sus hermanos estaba enfermo, la joven rara vez sonreía, y eso que el niño estaba a punto de ser dado de alta de San Mungo.

—¿Para qué quedamos que sirve esta cosa? —señaló Ángel entonces, indicando un ingrediente de una poción para transformaciones humanas en animales.

Rebecca se lo indicó y ambos estuvieron escribiendo concienzudamente por casi dos horas. La joven notó hasta ese momento porqué Ángel, a pesar de ser tan bromista, podía salir con calificaciones decentes en los exámenes: tenía sus apuntes en perfecto orden y agrupados por materias. No era algo que esperaba hallarse en alguien como él.

—¿Tú ordenas tus apuntes? —se atrevió a preguntarle cuando salían de la biblioteca rumbo al Gran Comedor para almorzar.

—En parte, me ayudan mi hermana y John —respondió Ángel —Lo que pasa es que a mí no se me da eso de ser ordenado, pero ellos me ayudan con los apuntes porque es la única forma que tengo de estudiar sin molestarlos a cada rato. ¿Porqué preguntas?

—Curiosidad —admitió ella, encogiéndose de hombros —Como eres tan gracioso…

—¡Ah, ya! Esperabas que mis apuntes fueran un desastre¿no?

—No exactamente, pero algo así.

Ambos rieron, porque sabían que sin ayuda de Frida y John, eso sería verdad. Llegaron al Gran Comedor y fueron a sus respectivas mesas. Ángel se entretuvo conversando con su primo y Jason Bradley, mientras que Rebecca apenas hacía caso de lo que Scarlett Mitchell y las demás decían. La había asaltado un repentino pensamiento que no podía apartar de su cabeza y eso, aunado a su hiperactiva imaginación, la hacía estar en un estado de ensoñación del que sólo salió cuando Mitchell la tomó del hombro y la agitó.

—¡Hey, Rebecca, despierta! —chilló Mitchell en tono tan agudo, que Rebecca hizo una mueca de disgusto —¿En qué estás pensando?

—En nada importante —respondió, lo que era verdad a medias: lo que estaba pensando sólo era importante para ella —¿Decías?

—Estábamos haciendo una lista de los chicos del curso, para ver cuáles quedan solteros —Mitchell hablaba como si aquella lista fuera lo más interesante del mundo —Y claro, que estén decentes. Ya descartamos a Malfoy y a Bluepool, porque están saliendo con las _Cabezas Rojas_ (1) —Rebecca sabía que se refería a las primas Weasley —Y los demás chavos de Slytherin no valen la pena.

—Sí¿quién saldría con alguno de ellos? —dijo con desagrado una chica bajita de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros.

—Como sea, de nuestra casa no hay mucho de dónde escoger, porque los que valen la pena está saliendo con Ravenclaw's —prosiguió Mitchell, haciendo una mueca de desdén —Menos Mao, claro. Ella tiene a uno de los Weasley —Rebecca negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, pues le parecía increíble que Mitchell llamara a las Weasley "Cabezas Rojas" y a los hermanos de éstas, por su apellido —En cuanto a los Ravenclaw's, Ripley queda fuera porque intentó usarte —ante esa frase, dicha con incredulidad, Rebecca hizo una mueca que Mitchell no notó —Y sus amiguitos no son de confianza. Así que solamente quedan los Gryffindor's, pero ahí hay pocos disponibles. Mao tiene a un Weasley y Whitehead a Bradley, así que eso nos deja con Lindsay, McGill y el otro Weasley.

Al escuchar que Ángel era un soltero disponible para Mitchell y las otras, Rebecca procuró que no se notara su respingo. Después de todo, ella no estaba saliendo con él¿o sí? Vaya, ni siquiera sabía si el chico sentía algo por ella, aunque lo sospechaba.

—Por cierto, Rebecca —abordó una chica de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos color miel —Últimamente te llevas muy bien con Ángel Weasley¿no?

—Bueno, sí —admitió Rebecca, simulando no darle mucha importancia —¿Porqué preguntas, Sarah?

La joven sonrió con cierta malicia.

—¿Podrías ayudarme a conquistarlo? —pidió.

—¿Disculpa? —se sorprendió Rebecca.

—Lo que oíste¿porqué te sorprende? —se extrañó Sarah.

Rebecca negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

—Lo siento, pero a mí no se me dan esas cosas.

—¡Oh, vamos, si no te pido que transformes a un dragón! —se quejó Sarah —Lo único que necesito es que averigües si le gusta alguien o no y ya está. No quiero que acabe el curso sin haberle dado un beso siquiera¡es tan guapo…!

Rebecca sintió que se ruborizaba y se puso de pie.

—Yo no me presto a eso, Sarah —aclaró —Si quieres, te lo presento, pero nada más.

Cuando acabó de decir esa frase, se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. ¡Le estaba ofreciendo a su amiga al chico que le gustaba¿En qué estaba pensando? Aunque viéndolo bien, apenas hacía unos meses hubiera aceptado encantada la propuesta. Sólo porque aún no admitía ante sí misma que Ángel le gustaba.

Sarah se había puesto de pie también y parecía muy emocionada.

—¡Pues vamos ahora mismo, antes de que te arrepientas! —rogó, y tomándola de un brazo, la llevó hasta la parte de la mesa de Gryffindor donde estaban los primos Weasley y Jason Bradley. Rebecca tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para no echarse para atrás y cumplir con lo prometido.

—Hola, Ángel —saludó con cautela.

Ángel la miró y le sonrió en el acto, pero su sonrisa desapareció parcialmente al verla seguida por una de sus compañeras de casa.

—¿Qué hay, Rebecca? —le preguntó —¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Bueno, sólo quiero presentarte a una de mis compañeras —Rebecca no dijo _una de mis amigas_ porque sentía que estaría mintiendo. Hacía mucho que se había dado cuenta de que Sarah sólo le hablaba porque Mitchell lo hacía —Sarah Terry. Quería conocerte.

—Como si Ángel pasara desapercibido —se burló Jason, lo que provocó que él y John rieran a carcajadas, pero John observó atentamente a Ángel. Su primo, por alguna razón, no parecía muy contento por conocer a Terry, a pesar de que era bonita.

—Mucho gusto —respondió Ángel seriamente, tendiéndole la mano a la chica.

Sarah le correspondió en el acto.

—Disculpa, sonará muy atrevido, pero… —comenzó Sarah.

—¿Será una propuesta indecorosa? —intervino Jason nuevamente y él y John volvieron a reír. Jason era de padres magos, pero era fanático de las películas muggles porque la familia de su padre era muggle y estaba metida en el mundo de la farándula.

—Quisiera pedirte que fueras conmigo a Hogsmeade —pudo concluir Sarah, mientras les dirigía miradas asesinas a Jason y a John.

Ángel la miró como si no entendiera la petición, pero esa cara era para despistar. En realidad, estaba muy ocupado mirando de reojo a Rebecca, quien sin darse cuenta y con los ojos cerrados, movía los labios de forma imperceptible, como diciendo algo. Tras unos segundos, justo cuando Ángel descifró lo que decía, Sarah lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Y bien¿Qué te parece?

Ángel le sonrió de forma conciliadora.

—Lo siento, pero tengo otro compromiso —respondió.

Eso hizo que Sarah frunciera el entrecejo y que Rebecca abriera los ojos, algo sorprendida. Mientras tanto, Jason y John se quedaron asombrados, pues era raro que Ángel rechazara la invitación de una chica cuando sabían perfectamente que no estaba saliendo con alguien más.

—Es una lástima —logró decir Sarah por fin —Bueno, gracias de todos modos por tu atención. Vámonos, Rebecca.

Ambas chicas volvieron a su mesa y Ángel observó con detenimiento a Rebecca. Sarah parecía estarle hablando de forma un tanto brusca y al final, cuando habían tomado asiento, Rebecca se puso de pie inesperadamente después de recoger sus cosas y se había marchado, no sin antes decir algo que se escuchó por casi todo el Gran Comedor.

—¡Déjame en paz, Sarah! Si quieres saber eso, pregúntale tú. Lo invitaste a Hogsmeade¿no?

Ángel estuvo tan seguro que aquello tenía que ver con lo que acababa de suceder, que de inmediato terminó su carne, bebió un último sorbo de jugo de calabaza y salió del Gran Comedor con mochila al hombro, mascullándoles a John y a Jason que los vería luego. Corrió por los pasillos un buen rato, hasta llegar al cuarto piso. Recordó que allí había encontrado a Rebecca una vez, cuando ella se enteró de lo de su hermano Benny, y fue al baño de chicas a asegurarse de que no estuviera ahí. Pero se equivocó: ahí estaba y musitaba cosas de manera furiosa, pensando que la puerta cerrada era lo suficientemente gruesa para no dejar pasar su voz al exterior.

—¡Soy una tonta, una verdadera tonta! Dejándole todo a Sarah en charola de plata¿pues en qué estoy pensando? Vamos Rebecca, admítelo: te gusta y mucho. ¿Porqué rayos no se los dices a la cara¡Te evitarías muchos problemas!

Ángel se quedó escuchando, incapaz de creer que Rebecca estuviera diciendo lo que él creía que estaba diciendo. No quería hacerse ilusiones, porque entonces la caída sería desde más alto y dolería más.

—Muy bien, Rebecca, mírate —continuó la joven, y Ángel supuso que se miraba en algún espejo —No eres fea. Él te lo dijo: eres lista, bonita y sabes poner en su lugar a cualquier patán —Ángel se quedó más inmóvil que antes. Él le había dicho eso a Rebecca cuando fueron juntos a Hogsmeade, en febrero —¿Porqué simplemente no haces el condenado orgullo a un lado, te le paras enfrente y le dices algo como _me alegra que no salgas con Sarah porque me gustas, Ángel_¡Sí, claro, como si fuera tan simple!

Se escucharon pasos y Ángel comprendió, demasiado tarde, que Rebecca estaba por salir del baño. Tan tarde lo comprendió que ella abrió la puerta, no se fijó que estaba ahí y chocaron de frente. No cayeron al piso sólo porque era un pasillo estrecho y Ángel quedó con la espalda apoyada en la pared opuesta.

—¡Perdón! —se disculpó Rebecca en el acto, pero se quedó de piedra al ver a Ángel.

—Hola, Rebecca —saludó Ángel, sonriendo sutilmente —¿Qué tanto decías ahí dentro?

—¿Escuchaste algo? —Rebecca se puso nerviosa, pero no hizo el menor intento por enderezarse. Aquello de estar apoyada en Ángel le agradaba demasiado.

—Bueno, un poco —reconoció él, sonriendo de manera más amplia —Dijiste algo de que te daba gusto que no saliera con Terry¿verdad?

Rebecca abrió la boca ligeramente, queriendo defenderse, pero no consiguió más que balbucear un par de monosílabos (que no se entendían nada, por cierto) y luego se quedó callada. Ángel la miró con cierta elocuencia.

—Supe lo que deseaste —le susurró, inclinando la cabeza para hablarle al oído, cosa que puso a Rebecca aún más nerviosa —Querías que yo le dijera que no a Terry.

Rebecca se quedó más paralizada que antes y acto seguido quiso retirarse del pelirrojo, pero él se lo impidió posándole una mano en la cabeza y presionándola contra él.

—Movías los labios sin darte cuenta y te los leí, aunque me costó trabajo —explicó Ángel con naturalidad, pero se puso serio al darse cuenta que la chica se agitaba ligeramente —¿Estás bien, Rebecca? Estás temblando.

Pero Rebecca no respondió. Parte de ese orgullo suyo, sumado a la extraña creencia que tenía de que cuanto admitía que alguien le importaba sufriría mucho, la tenía aterrada. Ésa era la razón para que temblara.

—¿Rebecca? —insistió Ángel, sin soltarla para nada —¿Estás bien?

Pero no podía seguir así, reflexionó la joven. Tenía que confiar de una buena vez en la felicidad, fuera a ser eterna o no. Era cierto que era feliz estando con sus hermanos, jugando a sacar de quicio a sus primos o charlando animadamente de las cosas del mundo mágico que Agatha, Alan y Benny no se cansaban de escuchar… pero eso no lo era todo en la vida. Sabía que le hacía falta algo. Algo que quizá sólo Ángel se lo podía dar.

—Tengo miedo… —logró musitar —Mucho miedo.

—¿De qué? —Ángel se sorprendió con aquellas palabras. No esperaba eso de la chica.

—De ti —respondió sin pensar, pero cinco segundos después, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, porque Ángel de pronto se quedó tan quieto que parecía una estatua —¡Ángel, no me malentiendas! —alzó la vista y quiso encontrar sus ojos con los de él, pero el chico los tenía fijos en la pared tras ella, donde estaba la puerta del baño, sin expresión alguna —Tengo miedo… de lo que puedas sentir por mí. Y de lo que yo misma siento. Que todo eso sólo sea sólo mi imaginación. No quiero acabar con el corazón roto, yo…

Se detuvo, al ver el cambio de ánimo operado en Ángel. El joven, lentamente, desvió la vista de donde la tenía y la posó en ella, y Rebecca pudo ver algo indefinido que no había notado hasta el momento. Y eso que creía conocer el rostro de Ángel de memoria.

—¿De verdad me crees capaz de romperle el corazón a alguien que me importa? —inquirió él, con ese tono de seriedad suyo tan raro que sin embargo, lo hacía sonar… Bueno, la palabra que Rebecca pensó era _dulce_. ¿Pero porqué, si a ella le encantaba cuando sonreía y bromeaba con todo el mundo?

—A tu hermana la haces enojar —le hizo notar de repente, tratando de mantener la calma que siempre la había caracterizado.

—Bueno, sí, pero si le hubiera querido romperle el corazón a Frida, la hubiera alejado de Malfoy —Ángel volvió a adoptar su tono jocoso y Rebecca, sin quererlo, lo lamentó —Pero acepté que sale con él porque es mi hermana y la quiero mucho. En cuanto a ti…

Rebecca se puso nerviosa, pues de pronto, Ángel había vuelto a usar ese tono serio que casi no le oía y con aquellos ojos oscuros fijos en ella, no supo exactamente qué decir. Y tal vez fue mejor que no dijera nada, porque Ángel se encargó de que no pudiera hacerlo al declarar en un susurro.

—En cuanto a ti, te dejaré en paz si de verdad te doy tanto miedo. No quiero romperte el corazón por nada del mundo.

Comenzó a soltarla y la enderezó suavemente, pero con decisión, como si ya no quisiera que estuviera cerca de él. Eso sí que le dolía a Rebecca, le dolía como nunca hubiera creído posible. Por un segundo se quedó tan sorprendida que no supo qué decir, pero al siguiente, cuando se percató de que el pelirrojo quería retirarse, reaccionó con tal velocidad que Ángel creyó que se había vuelto loca.

—¡No te vayas, por favor! —suplicó, al borde de las lágrimas, tomándolo de un brazo y jalándolo hacia sí —Si lo haces, de verdad me romperás el corazón.

—Tú acabas de rompérmelo —declaró él con frialdad —Está bien, Rebecca, lo superaré. Seamos amigos como hasta ahora y así no te daré tanto miedo.

Dicho eso, Ángel se zafó de la mano de ella y se alejó, en dirección a su sala común. Rebecca se quedó ahí, mirando cómo se perdía por el pasillo, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de a dónde la estaba llevando su orgullo. ¡Su maldito orgullo! Necesitaba hacerlo a un lado si quería a Ángel, porque ahora estaba segura de que lo quería. Corrió detrás de él.

—¡Ángel, espera! Tengo que decirte algo… ¡Ay!

Al oír aquella exclamación, Ángel se dio la vuelta. Encontró a Rebecca en el suelo, frotándose un tobillo. El pelirrojo se olvidó de todo y corrió a auxiliarla.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en cuanto se arrodilló a su lado.

—Creo que no —Rebecca tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro, cosa que a Ángel no le dio buena espina —Me duele mucho —hizo un gesto de cabeza para indicar el tobillo que se frotaba con ambas manos —Necesito ir a la enfermería.

Intentó levantarse por sí misma, pero simplemente no podía sostenerse en pie. Ángel, al ver que la chica se tambaleaba, rápidamente la tomó en brazos y caminó hacia la enfermería, a pesar de las protestas débiles de Rebecca de que no hacía falta.

—Tú te callas, porque no es cierto —espetó Ángel en tono severo, el cual hubiera asombrado a su gemela y a sus primos de haberlo oído, pues les hubiera recordado a la madre del chico —Ni siquiera puedes quedarte de pie. Mucho menos podrías caminar, así que basta de palabrería, que ya casi llegamos.

Rebecca se calló, sólo porque la impresionó mucho la forma en que le hablaba su amigo. Pocos minutos después Ángel llegó a la enfermería y encontrando a la señora Finch–Fletchley ordenando un estante lleno de botellas con pociones, la llamó y le explicó lo ocurrido. La señora Finch–Fletchley escuchó con paciencia y al terminar Ángel con su relato, le indicó que dejara a Rebecca en una de las camas del lugar. Pese a las protestas de Rebecca de que la bajara para caminar por sí misma, Ángel no la obedeció hasta que la depositó con delicadeza en la cama.

—Deja de protestar, ya te lo pedí —Ángel adoptó aquel tono severo que se parecía al de su madre —Obedece a la señora Finch–Fletchley. Nos veremos después.

Ángel estaba por dejarla, pero Rebecca lo sujetó de una manga de su túnica.

—No te vayas —le pidió ella.

Ángel iba a replicar, pero al verla a los ojos se rindió y se sentó en una silla cercana que encontró. Antes que alguno de ellos hablara, la señora Finch–Fletchley volvió con una pequeña copa de madera en la mano, que humeaba ligeramente. Se la tendió a Rebecca.

—Muy bien, señorita Copperfield, tómese esto y en cinco minutos vendré a terminar la curación —indicó la mujer con serenidad, pero firmemente. Luego miró a Ángel —Y usted, Weasley, vigile que su amiga se termine la poción. Si no, no podré sanarla debidamente.

Y sin más, la mujer se retiró a su despacho mascullando algo sobre la aceleración en la que vivían los alumnos, cerrando la puerta tras sí. Rebecca miró el contenido de la copa con repulsión, pero obedientemente comenzó a beberla. Al segundo trago, el sabor amargo de la poción la hizo retirarse la copa de la boca y sacar la lengua, asqueada.

—Esto es una porquería —musitó, haciendo muecas.

Una leve carcajada a su lado le hizo recordar que Ángel estaba allí.

—No creas, hay pociones peores —aseguró él —Ahora acábatela.

Rebecca obedeció y para que no volviera a calarle el sabor de la poción en la boca, se tomó lo que quedaba lo más rápido posible. Hacía unos cuantos gestos que hacían que Ángel sonriera, pero contuvo la risa para no arriesgarse a que la chica le escupiera la poción en la cara. Cuando Rebecca terminó, dejó la copa en la mesita de noche junto a ella y volvió a sacar ligeramente la lengua, como queriendo librarse del mal sabor.

—Te ves muy graciosa —comentó Ángel, sonriendo.

—¿Ya? —la señora Finch–Fletchley había vuelto, con varita en mano —Weasley, espere allí —le señaló una silla al otro lado de un biombo —Su amiga estará bien en un minuto.

Ángel se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y fue a sentarse a la otra, y un minuto después Rebecca estuvo de pie junto a él, totalmente recuperada.

—Gracias, señora Finch–Fletchley —dijo Rebecca a espalda de la sanadora.

—Agradécele a tu amigo —pidió la mujer, sonriendo sutilmente —Si no te trae de la forma en que lo hizo, te hubieras lastimado más.

Rebecca asintió vagamente y junto con Ángel salió de la enfermería. Los dos iban en silencio hasta que el joven dijo de pronto.

—Lo siento, Rebecca. Si no fuera por mí, no te hubieras lastimado.

—Más te lastimé yo, Ángel, y no me he disculpado —musitó ella, con voz triste.

—No hace falta —dijo él aparentando serenidad, pero se escuchaba claramente dolido.

—Sí, sí hace falta, porque me importas mucho. Y no quiero que sufras por mi culpa.

Ángel se detuvo de golpe y Rebecca se colocó frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos. Si podía hacerlo o no careció de importancia, porque la joven estaba decidida a confesarlo todo ahí mismo, pasara lo que pasara. ¡Y al demonio con las consecuencias!

—Ángel, debí ser más honesta desde un principio —Rebecca hablaba con el volumen suficiente como para que apenas él la oyera —No es que tenga miedo de que me rompas el corazón, sé que no lo harías a propósito. Es que en los últimos años, todas las personas a las que les he demostrado mi afecto me han fallado, a excepción de mis hermanos.

La chica se detuvo, tomó aliento y prosiguió.

—De lo que realmente tengo miedo es de que… que no sientas exactamente lo mismo que yo. De acuerdo, somos amigos, pero no es precisamente amistad lo que siento por ti y me costó tanto admitirlo por mi orgullo que casi te pierdo. Y no quiero eso.

—¿No quieres perderme en qué sentido? —Ángel sintió curiosidad. Con lo experto que él era en soltarle toda clase de discursos a su madre para que no fuera muy dura a la hora de castigarlo, era extraño que no pudiera descifrar lo que Rebecca quería decirle.

Rebecca titubeó visiblemente, pero no bajó la vista. No quería darse por vencida.

—En ningún sentido. Ángel, tú me…

—Espera, hagamos esto más fácil —interrumpió Ángel, tomándola repentinamente de los hombros, aunque de la misma forma delicada que cuando la había depositado en la cama de la enfermería, de eso no le quedó duda a Rebecca —Si me atreviera a hacerte algo que normalmente no me permitirías¿te enfadarías mucho?

Rebecca, un tanto atónita, no atinó más que a mover la cabeza negativamente.

Ángel asintió, respiró hondo para darse valor y se inclinó hacia Rebecca. Ella no hizo más que quedarse quieta, esperando no tener que enojarse de verdad con su amigo. Pero resultó que no era necesario, porque lo que pasó a continuación era precisamente lo que había estado esperando desde que conoció a Ángel Weasley. Lo que pasó en concreto es que él la besó y fue mejor de lo que había imaginado. Porque eso era lo que la había tenido tan pensativa en el Gran Comedor antes de que Mitchell la interrumpiera con lo de su tonta lista: se estaba preguntando qué se sentiría besar a Ángel.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó en un susurro John Weasley, estando en un extremo de aquel pasillo junto a Sun Mei. Ellos habían ido a la lechucería a enviar algunas cartas y accidentalmente, habían escuchado la mayoría de la conversación y visto la escena.

—Ya lo veía venir —reconoció Sun Mei, sonriendo sutilmente —La verdad es que no era un misterio que esos dos se gustaban. Lo único que faltaba era que se lo dijeran.

—Pues mi primo encontró una forma muy curiosa de decírselo —John sonrió con aire divertido —¿Qué crees que pase ahora?

—Bueno, pues espero que sea algo mejor que eso —Sun Mei miraba con atención a Ángel y a Rebecca, que en aquel instante se separaban y se miraban largo rato —Así no avanza una relación.

John le sonrió y le acarició una mejilla. Sun Mei se volvió hacia él enseguida y se besaron brevemente antes de decidir pasar por el pasillo como si nada pasara para ver la reacción de la nueva pareja. Fue más o menos como la imaginaron: mientras Rebecca se puso algo nerviosa, Ángel les dirigió una sonrisa de alegría.

—Hola, par de tórtolos —saludó —¿En dónde andaban?

—Por ahí —Sun Mei sonrió tranquilamente.

—¿Y ustedes? —inquirió John, sabiendo la respuesta aunque sabía que no la oiría.

—Igual —contestó Ángel, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro —Invité a Rebecca a la visita a Hogsmeade que hay en mayo¿verdad, Rebecca?

Ella, para sorpresa de Ángel, le siguió al juego.

—Sí, lo hizo, y le dije que sí. ¡Vaya que se había tardado!

—¡Ah! —exclamaron John y Sun Mei a la vez.

—Pues nos alegra, porque Ángel se la iba a pasar solo —comentó John, alejándose con su novia —Frida acaba de decirme en la sala común que se va a esa visita con Malfoy y Gina quiere hacer lo mismo con Bluepool. Y como Sun Mei y yo queríamos lo mismo…

Sin esperar respuesta, la pareja dobló una esquina, dejando a Ángel y a Rebecca a solas nuevamente. Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente.

—Tendrás la mejor visita a Hogsmeade de tu vida —le aseguró Ángel a Rebecca.

—Eso espero —respondió ella.

Se tomaron de la mano y fueron al Gran Comedor, pues era hora de la comida, pensando en lo felices que se sentían.

(1) _El apodo de las primas Weasley se debe a que en inglés, una forma de llamar a una persona pelirroja es _redhead_, que literalmente significa _cabeza roja


	54. Suposiciones verdaderas

_**CUENTA REGRESIVA: SEIS CAPÍTULOS ANTES DEL FINAL.**_

**Cincuenta y cuatro: Suposiciones verdaderas.**

El Ministerio de Magia siempre hervía de actividad, fueran vacaciones o no. Patrick lo sabía, porque él había tenido que ir a principios de las vacaciones de Navidad para hacer su examen de Aparición, pero en aquella ocasión la actividad lo intimidó un poco. Estaba en la Oficina de Asuntos Familiares de Magos Menores de Edad el último sábado de vacaciones, por el caso de la custodia de su hermana. La entrada a la oficina estaba en el primer nivel del Ministerio, junto con el Departamento de Educación Mágica, por mencionar otras dependencias similares, y cuando buscaba cierto cubículo, se tropezó con una mujer un poco más alta que él.

—Disculpe —dijo en el acto, fijándose vagamente en la mujer con la que había chocado. Era de cabello castaño oscuro, muy corto, con unas cuantas hebras plateadas en él. Se veía joven, y lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus almendrados ojos, del color ocre de las hojas secas de los árboles en otoño. Se le hacía vagamente familiar.

—No hay cuidado, señor Malfoy —dijo la mujer con voz seria y un tanto autoritaria.

Entonces fue cuando Patrick la reconoció. Era la aurora Holmes, la que había ido a Hogwarts a informarle la situación de sus padres.

—¿Qué hace por aquí, señor Malfoy? —le preguntó la aurora.

—Resolver algo respecto a mi hermana —respondió él con sinceridad —¿Y usted?

—Busco a alguien —la aurora llevaba algunos pergaminos en una mano y de pronto, vio algo tras Patrick y sonriendo sutilmente, saludó con su mano libre en alto —¡Eh, Erin!

Patrick se dio la vuelta. La misteriosa agente Erin, del Departamento de Misterios, se dirigía a ellos. El joven se preguntó qué aspecto tendría como para tener que andar siempre cubierta con aquel velo rojo.

—Ya tengo los datos —informó la agente Erin en cuanto estuvo junto a la aurora Holmes —Buenos días, señor Malfoy —saludó a Patrick, girando su cara hacia él, aunque por el velo, no se vio su expresión —Pronto lo encontraremos. Voy a Fleet Street y terminaré. Te dije que no sería tan complicado seguir el rastro de una adopción así.

—Oiga, yo conozco gente en Fleet Street —recordó de pronto Patrick —Estuve ahí en mis vacaciones de Navidad, en casa de un amigo.

—Veamos¿su amigo es rubio, ojos azules, diecisiete años, de familia muggle? —interrogó repentinamente la agente Erin.

Patrick asintió, un poco sorprendido.

—Entonces eso me facilita las cosas —la agente Erin sonaba complacida —Nos vemos luego, Holmes. Lo que me espera es complicado, te contaré todo cuando vuelva.

—Tienes qué —espetó seriamente la aurora, antes que la agente saliera del lugar en dirección a los ascensores —Bueno, lo dejo, señor Malfoy. Saludos a su hermana.

Patrick asintió de nueva cuenta y la vio irse, yendo con el mago que trataba el asunto de su hermana. Mientras tanto, la aurora iba a su cubículo del Cuartel metida en uno de los ascensores, meditando el montón de trabajo pendiente que le se vino encima con su cambio de puesto. Como el señor Douglas, el verdadero, había quedado un poco afectado por su secuestro (en el tiempo que estuvo desaparecido, el matrimonio Malfoy lo tuvo escondido en el sótano oculto de su mansión en Wiltshire), ella ahora tenía que hacerse cargo de sus asuntos. Llegó al Cuartel, topándose con algunos de los aurores a los que les dio instrucciones, e iba entrando a su cubículo, musitando algo sobre un trabajo en África para aurores políglotas cuando una voz cordial saludó.

—Buenos días, Dahlia. ¿O te puedo decir como en los viejos tiempos?

La aurora vio a quien le hablaba e hizo una ligera mueca. La persona que estaba sentada frente a su escritorio era una mujer rubia increíblemente bella, de ojos violetas de brillo misterioso y atrayente. La aurora dejó su mueca para dedicarle una sonrisa irónica.

—No has cambiado nada, Ferguson —comentó, tomando asiento en su silla y mirando fijamente a la rubia —¿No te hartas de hacerme la vida imposible?

—¡Oh, vamos! No creerás que vine a molestar¿o sí? Además, no soy Ferguson desde hace mucho tiempo. Soy Black.

—Sí, me enteré —la aurora dejó los pergaminos que llevaba en el escritorio —Tu hijo se siente orgulloso¿sabes? Y eso que le han llovido los vociferadores. ¿Y a ti?

—Mira, _Darnel_ (1), si quieres hacerle honor a tu antiguo apodo, sigue diciendo esas cosas —advirtió la rubia en tono divertido —Vamos, Dahlia, dejémonos de juegos. Ya no estamos en el colegio.

—Perdón, Magnolia —se disculpó la aurora —He estado ocupada con mi nuevo puesto.

—Jimmy me contó algo —recordó Magnolia.

—¿Así lo llamas? —la aurora se rió con ganas —Aquí es Jim.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Mira, sólo vine para darte mi nueva dirección —Magnolia se sacó un trozo de pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica color azul claro y se lo entregó —Cuando quieras, ve a visitarme. Ya sé que no te caía bien Sirius, pero…

—No importa, tal vez vaya —la aurora se guardó el pergamino en su túnica color marrón rojizo —Creo que extraño los viejos tiempos.

—Como quieras. Por cierto¿a dónde mandaste a mi hijo esta vez?

—No puedo decirte, así que ni insistas. Lo único que puedes saber es que vuelve hoy.

Magnolia se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie. Salía del cubículo cuando se topó con el señor Potter, que decía.

—Disculpe, señorita Holmes¿cuándo dijo que Ron y yo debíamos partir a…? —el señor Potter se percató de la presencia de la rubia —¡Magnolia¿Qué hace por aquí?

—Ah, vine a una diligencia —respondió Magnolia con vaguedad —Estoy buscando un empleo. No me gusta estar sin hacer nada útil.

—De verdad que es la madre de Jim —comentó el señor Potter, sonriendo con nostalgia —Y eso también era típico de Sirius.

Magnolia, ante la mención de Sirius, asintió con pesar.

—Bueno, ya no los molesto, tengo que ver a alguien más —Magnolia se volvió a la aurora Holmes —¿Sabes dónde anda nuestra amiga?

—En Fleet Street —respondió la aurora —Está en misión.

Magnolia asintió y salió, dejando sin aliento y paralizados a varios aurores un tanto mayores a su paso. Al menos hasta que desde los ascensores, inesperadamente salió Jim Black y al ver las miradas de sus colegas, gritó con cierta molestia.

—¡Dejen de mirar a la señora¡Es mi madre!

Los aurores, al reconocer al hombre, retiraron la vista de la rubia con rapidez. Conocían de sobra el humor que se cargaba su compañero cuando se enfadaba.

—Mamá¿qué haces por aquí? —quiso saber Jim, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Algunos hombres cerca de ellos soltaron un leve suspiro.

—Vine con mis amigas —dijo la mujer, atenta a que sólo su hijo la oyera —¿Recuerdas?

Jim asintió.

—Bueno, te dejo, voy al Londres muggle un rato —la mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo, lo que arrancó un nuevo suspiro por parte de los caballeros presentes que observaban discretamente la escena —Mientras ande desempleada, puedo pasearme por donde se me dé la gana. Los espero a ti y a Casiopea para cenar¿eh?

—Estaremos puntuales, mamá —afirmó Jim —A menos que alguno de los dos tenga un imprevisto¿de acuerdo?

Magnolia asintió, sonrió de manera encantadora y se retiró hacia los ascensores.

—Esa mujer nunca cambia —musitó la aurora Holmes, negando con la cabeza —Potter¿qué se le ofrece?

—¡Ah, sí! —el señor Potter reaccionó de golpe, luego del murmullo que le oyó a su superiora —Ron y yo estamos listos para irnos a América, pero no nos ha dado fecha.

—El lunes, Potter —indicó la aurora —La visita de Estado será a mediados de agosto, deben reportarse el jueves a más tardar para ultimar detalles. Para las negociaciones.

El señor Potter asintió, salió del cubículo y saludó a Jim en el camino. Ambos se entretuvieron hablando unos cinco minutos antes de que cada uno se fuera por su lado. El señor Potter volvió a su cubículo y se halló ahí con el señor Ron.

—Te llevas bien con Black ahora¿no, Harry? —dijo el hombre pelirrojo.

—Bueno, te sorprendería lo mucho que se parece a Sirius —comentó el señor Potter con una sonrisa —Ya te conté todo lo que me dijo Magnolia, Ron¿porqué sigues así?

—La verdad no sé —el señor Ron se encogió de hombros —Será porque todavía no puedo creer que Sirius no te lo contara. ¡Qué belleza de esposa se consiguió¿No?

—Que Luna no te oiga decir eso —el señor Potter sonrió —A propósito, ya tengo la fecha de salida, nos vamos el lunes. ¿No es estupendo?

—¿Estupendo¿Cuidar a un montón de diplomáticos te parece estupendo? Sí que has cambiado, amigo —sonrió el señor Ron con ironía —Lo que me gustaría es ver las caras de los alumnos de Hogwarts cuando se enteren de las nuevas. Por cierto¿tú y Hermione van a ir a los Mundiales de Quidditch este año con mi familia y conmigo? Serán en Bulgaria.

—¿Quién creería que vería el día en que Ron Weasley quisiera ir al hogar de Viktor Krum? —se burló el señor Potter —Tal vez. Depende de cuánto trabajo tengamos Hermione y yo y nuestro asunto en América¿lo olvidas?

El señor Ron asintió distraídamente. Su misión más reciente era demasiado tranquila para su gusto, pero sabía que era importante. Tenía mucho que ver con futuros sucesos en Hogwarts y debía realizarla a la perfección.

* * *

Luego de haber estado en Fleet Street, el antiguo centro de la prensa británica, la agente Erin tenía todo listo para completar su misión. Sabiendo que era el último fin de semana de vacaciones de Semana Santa, buscó un callejón solitario donde desaparecerse para ir de regreso al Ministerio. Una vez ahí, en el Atrio, buscó una chimenea de salida libre y pidió ir a Hogsmeade, a Las Tres Escobas. Estando ahí, sobresaltó a unos cuantos parroquianos, pues el local había estado muy tranquilo hasta el momento, y luego de disculparse por la intromisión, salió del local y se encaminó al colegio. Era imposible que no llamara la atención con el velo de aquel llamativo color, por lo que al ir por la calle principal, varias personas volteaban a verla, cosa que la agente notaba con cierta gracia. Llegó ante las verjas del colegio y encontrándolas abiertas, caminó sin dificultad al interior. Atravesó los jardines sin prisa y al llegar a las puertas principales, halló a algunos alumnos saliendo a disfrutar del día libre, de todos los grados. Suspiró al ver la alegría de aquellos chicos, tan despreocupados, y entró al vestíbulo con paso firme. Conociendo de memoria la ruta a seguir, subió la escalinata de mármol y en unos cuantos minutos estuvo frente a la gárgola de piedra que custodiaba la entrada a la dirección. Esperó pacientemente hasta que un hombre de cabello castaño y gris que venía por el pasillo se le acercó.

—Agente Erin —saludó el hombro —¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Necesito hablar con la profesora McGonagall —respondió la agente con seriedad —Quiero su autorización para hablar con una alumna.

El hombre asintió, susurró unas palabras que la agente no escuchó (seguramente la contraseña) y la gárgola se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Ambos pasaron a su lado hacia las escaleras de caracol que conducían al despacho y antes de llegar a la puerta, la agente susurró.

—Vi a Áine. Está sana y salva¿puedes creerlo?

El hombre reconoció la voz, un poco más suave que la que la agente había usado minutos antes, y sonrió ligeramente.

—Me alegro —respondió en el mismo volumen.

La puerta del despacho apareció de pronto ante ellos y el hombre se adelantó para llamar y anunciar a la visitante. La agente alcanzó a escuchar la voz de la directora decir.

—Muy bien, profesor Lupin. Déjela pasar.

* * *

Era la hora de comer y el Gran Comedor estaba lleno. En las cuatro mesas había bullicio y agitación, comentando el final del curso, que era próximo, y también la venidera final de quidditch. Aún así, varios alumnos de quinto y séptimo no le veían el lado bueno a eso, pues las presiones de sus exámenes los estaban agobiando notoriamente, lo cual se reflejaba en que llevaban libros y apuntes a todas partes. Incluso a la mesa del comedor.

—Frida, haz eso a un lado —pidió Gina a su prima lo más amable posible, mirando el grueso libro de Aritmancia que estaba entre ella y la fuente de pastel de carne —Quiero carne y no la alcanzo.

Frida le hizo caso distraídamente, sin apartar la vista del libro. Dean estaba casi igual, pero él estaba repasando Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y no eran los únicos: en todas las mesas era lo mismo. La Orden, al ser todos sus miembros de primer curso, encontraban aquel comportamiento fascinante pero a la vez aterrador, pues sabían que en unos años les llegaría el turno a ellos.

—No sé cómo pueden estudiar tanto —comentó Rose, viendo a sus primos —Extraño las bromas de mis primos, me hacían reír. Pero ahora, por culpa de los ÉXTASIS, no pueden hacer ninguna.

—No son los únicos que están distintos —Henry indicó a la mesa de Slytherin —Danielle también dice que su hermano apenas si le habla, aunque creo que más bien es por lo de su trabajo¿se acuerdan?

—Ojalá no siga enojado con ella —deseó Hally —Pero ahora que lo dices¿dónde está?

—Danielle dijo que iría al Ministerio —respondió Rose, llenando por segunda vez su copa con jugo de calabaza —Tal vez para retirar su solicitud.

En la mesa de Hufflepuff, Amy conversaba con sus amigos acerca de lo que les parecía la próxima final de quidditch, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Vivian Malcolm estaba de parte de Ravenclaw, pues su primo Stan era de esa casa, pero tanto Amy como Simon Combs estaban con Gryffindor. Bryan Radcliffe, luego de que Simon le insistiera mucho, confesó que estaba de parte de Ravenclaw, por su amiga Paula Hagen.

—Ella es suplente de cazador —les informó —Y no ha podido jugar en toda la temporada, así que hicimos una apuesta. El que pierda, tendrá que hacer las tareas del verano de Pociones del que gane.

—¿Y qué apostaron? —se interesó Joan Finch–Fletchley, quien casi no había intervenido en la conversación.

—El hecho de que ella entre al juego o no.

Siguieron hablando de quidditch un buen rato, igual que Ryo y Paula en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Pero en la mesa de Slytherin, Danielle no estaba tranquila. Esa mañana su hermano le soltó que iría al Ministerio por un asunto importante y que esperaba estar de vuelta para la cena. La niña deseaba el joven no fuera a retirar su solicitud de empleo.

—Oigan¿ustedes de parte de quién están en la final de quidditch? —preguntó Thomas Elliott, sentado a la derecha de Danielle, entre ella y Sunny —Gryffindor es bueno, Ravenclaw también. La verdad, no sé a quién apoyar.

—Nosotros menos —declaró Sunny con franqueza —En Gryffindor juegan Hally, Rose y Henry, pero en Ravenclaw juega Ryo. Si por mí fuera, quisiera que ganaran los dos.

—Yo en lo personal, creo que ganará Gryffindor —señaló Walter —Las cazadoras de Ravenclaw no juegan coordinadas, así que tal vez no anoten muchos tantos. Y Edmond es más veloz que Ripley, y si los dos fueran por la snitch a la vez, ella la atraparía.

—No creas —intervino William Bluepool de pronto, estirando un brazo para alcanzar una jarra llena de jugo de calabaza —Ese Ripley es veloz cuando quiere. Además, los golpeadores de Ravenclaw les ponen las cosas difíciles a cualquiera.

—¿No deberías estar de parte de Gryffindor, estando tu novia en ese equipo? —se extrañó Sunny inesperadamente —No es que me meta en donde no me llaman, pero…

—Sólo doy mi opinión imparcial —aclaró William, paciente —Llevo jugando más tiempo que ustedes, sé de esto. Pero si a esas vamos, claro que quiero que gane Gryffindor.

—¡Oye, Wilson! —la llamó una voz femenina que a William no le agradaba oír, la de su compañera de curso y casa Norma Monroe —Te llama Snape a su despacho.

Sunny se extrañó, pensando qué querría su tutor esta vez, pero se levantó en el acto y acompañó a Monroe fuera del Gran Comedor. Miraba con recelo a esa chica alta y rubia, pues a pesar de brillarle en el pecho una insignia de prefecta idéntica a la de William Bluepool, no inspiraba el mismo respeto que él. Esa chica, para ser exacta, le daba algo de miedo. Por fin, llegaron a la puerta del despacho de Snape.

—Llama ya, sangre sucia —espetó Monroe groseramente y se retiró.

Sunny hizo una mueca de disgusto al darle unos golpecitos a la puerta. Aunque sabía que no era verdad, todavía la enfurecía que la llamaran de esa forma.

—Adelante —indicó la voz fría y grave de Snape.

Sunny abrió la puerta, esperando encontrar solo al profesor de Pociones, pero no a la agente Erin, de pie junto al escritorio, inmutable como siempre.

—Pase, señorita Wilson —invitó la agente, volviéndose hacia ella y con voz un tanto jovial —Le tengo excelentes noticias.

Sunny asintió vagamente y entró al despacho, observando de reojo a Snape. El hombre, por alguna razón, parecía un tanto contrariado.

—¿Recibió la lechuza que le envié la semana pasada, señorita Wilson? —preguntó la agente Erin con naturalidad.

Sunny asintió.

—Tome asiento, por favor, lo que voy a decirle es importante.

Sunny obedeció sin replicar. Snape la notó ansiosa y se preguntó la razón.

—¿Ya estuvo en Edimburgo? —preguntó la niña, sin poder contenerse.

La agente se rió brevemente y Snape la miró. Ya antes había escuchado aquella risa.

—Sí, ya fui y vine, y terminé mi investigación en el Londres muggle, como esperaba. Señorita Wilson, lo que le dije en mi carta resultó cierto: lo adoptaron muggles. Y para hacerlo todo más fácil, tengo pruebas casi sólidas de que está ahora mismo en Hogwarts.

La chiquilla la miró con una expresión incrédula, mientras Snape quería saber de qué rayos estaban hablando.

—¿Segura? —preguntó Sunny en voz baja, casi con timidez.

La cabeza de la agente Erin se movió de arriba abajo, asintiendo. Luego estiró la mano izquierda por debajo del velo con un pergamino en ella, dejando ver en su dedo anular un brillante anillo de plata, con una perla engarzada. Se veía como un anillo de compromiso.

—Bonito anillo —masculló el profesor Snape.

La agente Erin movió la cabeza, sin saberse bien si negaba o asentía con ella, y le entregó el pergamino a Sunny, quien lo tomó, lo desenrolló y lo leyó. La agente, mientras tanto, ocultó su mano bajo el velo y volvió su cabeza hacia Snape.

—No es asunto tuyo¿de acuerdo? —espetó —Además¿tú qué sabes? Nunca llegaste a entregar uno, Quejicus.

Snape puso su peor expresión de enfado, sobre todo cuando al oír la palabra _Quejicus_, Sunny había dejado de leer de pronto y había soltado una carcajada, mirando a su tutor de vez en cuando. ¡En su vida se hubiera imaginado que alguien le pudiera dar un apodo a Snape y salir con vida!

—¡Eso suena chistoso! —exclamó sin poder evitarlo y siguió riendo, casi olvidada del pergamino que leía. Pero dejó el asunto por la paz cuando vio la mirada casi asesina que le dedicaba su tutor y volvió su atención al pergamino, cuya lectura concluyó al minuto siguiente —¿Pero segura que él es mi hermano, señorita? —le preguntó a la agente Erin.

¿Hermano¿Sunny hablaba de un hermano suyo? Eso a Snape no le agradó, pero al segundo siguiente se preguntó porqué la información no le gustaba. Si Sunny tenía algún pariente, lo lógico era que la mandaran con él¿cierto? Podría deshacerse de ella si quisiera, pero… ¿Quería deshacerse de ella?

—No hay ninguna duda, al menos eso creo —la agente Erin asintió levemente con la cabeza —Tendría que llamarlo y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, así que…

—¡No! —Sunny se levantó de un salto, sobresaltando a los adultos —Quiero decir… prefiero hacerlo yo. Creo saber cómo averiguarlo sin que se enfade.

La agente Erin iba a replicar, pero al ver la carita resuelta de Sunny, asintió otra vez, aunque con poca convicción. Eso de dejar el final de su trabajo a una niña de once años…

—Por cierto, señorita Wilson, cuando averiguaba eso, me enteré que pronto será su cumpleaños —soltó de pronto. Y es que el soltar esa frase era parte de otra de sus investigaciones… aunque ésta era un poco más personal.

Bajo el velo, sus ojos miraron a Snape, que sutilmente se puso alerta.

—Bueno, sí —Sunny se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia —Pero no es la gran cosa. Nunca he recibido regalos ni tenido una fiesta.

—¿Y este año? —quiso saber la agente.

—Bueno, mis amigos son buenas personas —Sunny se permitió una de sus sonrisas maravilladas —Seguramente ellos me festejarán de alguna forma.

La agente Erin asintió lentamente, como en actitud pensativa.

—Estoy segura que sí —murmuró, satisfecha por la acogida que tuvo su intervención —En ese caso, tengo que regresar al Ministerio. Le prometí informarle a Holmes.

Acto seguido, la agente se dirigió a la puerta y salió, dejando a la niña y al profesor a solas. Sunny le echó un último vistazo al pergamino que sostenía antes de guardárselo en un bolsillo y dio media vuelta para irse cuando Snape la detuvo.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto, Wilson?

Sunny lo miró con seriedad, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿De veras quiere saber? —preguntó ella a su vez y al ver que Snape asentía, suspiró y respondió —Es que resulta que tengo un hermano¿no le da gusto?

Snape frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Porqué habría de darme gusto?

—Porque podría librarse de mí.

—No es tan desagradable como piensa, Wilson —aseguró Snape —De hecho, es mejor ocupación de lo que creía.

Sunny lo miró con desagrado.

—No me gusta ser una ocupación —afirmó y salió del despacho.

Sunny caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos, pensando que tendría a parte de su familia de nuevo, pero teniendo el presentimiento de que tal vez, a su hermano no le agradara la idea de tenerla a ella. Se quitó la capa del colegio, pues para esas fechas hacía calor a esa hora de la tarde, y se alegró de haberse puesto aquella blusa sin mangas y de tirantes delgados a rayas blancas y verdes, que formaba parte del guardarropa que Snape le había comprado hacía casi un año, a juego con una falda verde que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Se acomodó la capa en el brazo y cuando iba para el Gran Comedor, se topó con el quinteto de tarados, que volvía de comer.

—¡Miren quién viene ahí! —soltó Brandon, con voz chillona —La sangre sucia.

—No puedes inventarte algo mejor¿verdad? —espetó Sunny sin darle importancia y con intenciones de seguir su camino.

Calloway, Sullivan y Mackenzie le cerraron el paso.

—¿Cuándo te regresas con los muggles, eh? —inquirió Scott, burlona.

—¿Porqué habría de regresar con los muggles? —se extrañó Sunny.

—Porque no perteneces aquí —respondió Sullivan fríamente.

—¿Quién lo dice, ustedes¡No me hagan reír! —Sunny esbozó una sonrisa irónica —Mejor métanse en sus asuntos y a mí déjenme en paz.

La niña iba a empujar a los tres niños para poder pasar, pero entonces Mackenzie le arrebató la capa.

—¡Dámela! —ordenó Sunny, yendo hacia él y queriendo arrebatársela.

—¿Porqué? —Mackenzie soltó una risita maliciosa —Wilson, yo que tú agradecería que se esfumara tu capa¡está muy vieja¿De dónde la sacaste, de un contenedor de basura?

Sunny se enfureció. La capa, como todas sus cosas de bruja, se la había comprado Snape y aunque él no fuera precisamente cariñoso, sí se había portado bien con ella y no iba a permitir que lo insultaran.

—Me la compró mi tutor —respondió, apretando los dientes.

—¿Qué clase de pobretón es tu tutor como para comprarte esto? —se burló Calloway, quitándole la capa a Mackenzie.

—¡Dámela! —exigió Sunny de nueva cuenta, acercándose a Calloway —¿Qué te importa quién sea mi tutor? Es mejor persona que tú, al menos.

—Ya, hazte a un lado —Scott la apartó de Calloway de un empujón, golpeándola contra la pared —Cuando quieras tu capa, pídela de rodillas, sangre sucia.

Enseguida, los cinco niños se empezaron a retirar, mientras Sunny se frotaba el hombro derecho y la sien del mismo lado. Sintió algo en la sien y al mirarse la mano, se dio cuenta que era sangre. El golpe que se había dado contra la pared le había abierto una herida y eso la puso de peor humor que antes.

—¡Genial! —dijo sarcásticamente y se fue de allí, dispuesta a ir a la enfermería y farfullando cosas contra el quinteto cuando inesperadamente chocó con alguien —¡Perdón! —se disculpó en el acto, pensando que aquel era su día de sorpresas.

—¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, Sunny?

La niña levantó la vista y se encontró cara a cara con William Bluepool. Trató de ocultar su herida al instante, pero William fue más rápido y atrapó su mano, revisando el lado derecho de su cabeza.

—Fea herida —musitó, negando levemente con la cabeza —Espera, creo que tengo un pañuelo por aquí…

Revisó en sus bolsillos y al segundo siguiente, estaba presionando levemente la herida de Sunny con un pañuelo blanco de bordes azules, para evitar que sangrara más.

—¿Cómo te hiciste esto? —quiso saber el rubio, mirándola con atención.

—Pues… —Sunny dudó, porque no quería que se compadeciera de ella —Me caí.

William frunció el entrecejo con incredulidad.

—Como digas —dijo él, tomándole la mano derecha y poniéndosela sobre el pañuelo en su cabeza —Mantenla así hasta que lleguemos a la enfermería. Así no sangrará tanto.

Sunny asintió y lo siguió hasta el vestíbulo y luego escaleras arriba, a la enfermería. Ninguno habló hasta llegar al lugar, donde la señora Finch–Fletchley estaba ocupada dándoles una poción a los hermanos Finnigan, pues la estación los ponía sumamente mal, por ser alérgicos al polen. Y como habían estado en los jardines toda la mañana…

—¿Qué le pasa a la niña? —quiso saber la sanadora en cuanto vio a Sunny.

William le explicó lo mejor posible la situación y la señora Finch–Fletchley, luego de darles a los Finnigan su poción, sacó su varita, revisó la cabeza de Sunny y murmurando un hechizo, golpeó suavemente la herida y ésta se cerró enseguida. Sunny apenas si hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la varita le tocó la cabeza.

—Gracias —le dijo a la sanadora cuando ya se iba.

—De nada, pequeña —la señora Finch–Fletchley le dedicó una sonrisa apacible.

Sunny iba para su sala común cuando una mano se le posó en el hombro derecho.

—Oye¿me devuelves mi pañuelo? —era William Bluepool.

—¡Ah, sí, claro! —Sunny lo tenía en la mano, así que se lo tendió —Lo siento.

William le retiró la mano del hombro para tomar el pañuelo, y en eso se fijó en el hombro en sí. Lo hizo sin pensarlo, pero al notar lo que lo tenía tan sorprendido, movió la cabeza un poco, para despabilarse, y alcanzó el pañuelo que la niña le entregaba.

—Gracias —logró musitar, antes de dejar escapar —Eso sí que es curioso.

—¿Qué cosa? —Sunny se sorprendió.

Por toda respuesta, William señaló el hombro de Sunny y ella se miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Allí, a la vista, estaba el lunar en forma de estrella que decía que era idéntico a uno de su madre. Luego miró a William y sin poder creerlo apenas, recordó el informe de la agente Erin y puso en marcha su idea.

—¡Ah, eso! Es de familia —dijo, aparentando despreocupación —Resulta que mi madre, que era bruja, también tenía uno así, pero en el otro hombro. Es lo que más rabia me da cuando me dicen sangre sucia: saber que no lo soy.

—Creí que eras huérfana —comentó William, repentinamente interesado —No es por ofender, pero eso es lo que sabía.

—Lo soy —Sunny se puso triste, recordando que efectivamente, era huérfana —Pero es una larga historia. En pocas palabras, mi padre… era muggle y no le gustaba la magia, así que logró que mamá se deshiciera de mí. Igual que con Will —añadió, sin pensar.

—¿Will? —algo en la forma en que Sunny dijo el nombre, hizo que William sintiera algo raro. Algo… como nostalgia.

Sunny asintió y le contó la historia: cómo era su padre, cómo era su madre y aquellos misteriosos susurros que hablaban de un hermano al que ella nunca conoció. De una cosa estaba bien segura: si era mago, su hermano debía tener el mismo lunar que ella y su madre y los ojos azules.

—¿Porqué azules? —inquirió William.

—Porque mi padre los tenía azules —Sunny hizo una mueca al mencionar a su padre, por lo que William dedujo que no le agradaba recordarlo —Al menos eso dijo mamá.

Se quedaron en silencio largo rato y llegaron al vestíbulo. Las puertas del Gran Comedor estaban cerradas, señal de que oficialmente había terminado la hora de comer. Sunny hizo un gesto de enfado y siguió de largo, musitando algo de que tenía que recuperar su capa y buscar a sus amigos, pero William se quedó de pie en su sitio, antes de salir corriendo a los jardines. Tenía una cita con Gina a orillas del lago, y tenía prisa por llegar y contarle lo que acababa de pasarle.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? —se sorprendió Gina, cuando William terminó de narrarle todo lo que Sunny le confió acerca de su familia —Puede que todo sea casualidad.

—¿Y si no lo es? —inquirió William a su vez —Te lo juro, Gina, siempre he sentido algo extraño al ver a esa niña. Y hoy, cuando la escuché decir Will… fue como si hubiera encontrado algo que hubiera estado buscando.

Gina se quedó pensativa un momento, antes de soltar con cuidado sus palabras.

—En ese caso y si tan seguro estás… —comenzó, deteniéndose brevemente antes de seguir —… Si tan seguro estás, ve y díselo. Dile a Sunny que crees que eres su hermano.

—¿Y si no le agrada la idea? —William desvió su atención al lago, nervioso —Por lo que me contó, sus padres no eran lo mejor del mundo. ¿Y si llega a creer que soy igual?

—No se lo permitiré —Gina le puso una mano en el hombro izquierdo —Si de verdad el padre de Sunny era también el tuyo, no eres igual a él por tener sus ojos. Tú eres diferente. Te defenderé de cualquiera que se atreva a decir lo contrario.

William por fin pudo esbozar una sonrisa y alzó una mano para posarla en su hombro derecho. Parecía que por fin se le aclararía su pasado, pero ahora tenía miedo del resultado. ¿Y qué pasaría si de verdad él y Sunny Wilson resultaban hermanos¿A ella le agradaría la idea¿Y qué pensarían sus padres¿Y el tutor de Sunny?

Gina, viendo su expresión, creyó saber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. La mano que tenía en el hombro del chico pasó al cabello rubio de él y lo revolvió con suavidad.

—Solo hazlo —aconsejó con cautela, pero firmemente —Y resulte lo que resulte, sabes que cuentas conmigo. No te quedes con la duda.

William la miró, le sonrió y la abrazó, antes de que ambos se pusieran de pie y regresaran al castillo, pues oscurecía un poco. En las escaleras principales se encontraron con Patrick, que recién volvía del Ministerio.

—¿Han visto a Frida? —preguntó Patrick en cuanto los vio.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

—Gina¿puedo pedirte un favor? —al ver a la pelirroja asentir, Patrick se sacó un pergamino del bolsillo y se lo dio —Dile que firme esto. Ella sabe de qué se trata.

Sin esperar respuesta, Patrick entró al castillo y la pareja lo observó bajar las escaleras que daban a su sala común. Gina quiso saber qué contenía el pergamino, pero éste estaba sellado y eso era seña suficiente para dar a entender que era confidencial.

—Voy a mi sala común —le dijo a William, sonriéndole —Le daré esto a Frida y de paso, le preguntaré de qué se trata. Y no retrases lo que hablamos —añadió, al separarse de él —No te quedes con la duda.

William asintió y la vio irse, pensando que tenía razón. Entre más retrasara el momento, peor sería. Tenía que saber si lo que suponía era cierto de una buena vez.

(1) _La palabra _darnel_, en inglés, significa _cizaña


	55. Parentescos

_**CUENTA REGRESIVA: CINCO CAPÍTULOS ANTES DEL FINAL.**_

**Cincuenta y cinco: Parentescos.**

Gina subió corriendo a la sala común, topándose en su camino con varios alumnos que regresaban de sus actividades de fin de semana como ella o bajaban a cenar. Finalmente llegó ante el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, le dio la contraseña (_salamandras_ _verdes_) y entró a la sala común lo más rápido posible. Se encontró con su hermano, su primo y Jason Bradley conversando en cómodas butacas en un rincón, y vio a Dean, a Janice Edmond y al mejor amigo de ambos, Nigel Thomas, comentando un artículo del ejemplar de _El Mundo de la Escoba _que tenían abierto frente a ellos, sobre una mesa, y a su prima Rose cuchicheando alegremente con Hally Potter y Henry Graham. Pero al no ver ni rastro de Frida, Gina supuso que estaría en su dormitorio, así que fue a las escaleras de caracol y subió un poco más despacio. Por las escaleras se encontró a varias chicas de otros grados, a las cuales les dedicaba una vaga seña cuando la saludaban, hasta que casi llegando a la puerta de su dormitorio se encontró con la prefecta de su curso, Daphne Mack. Le hizo un gesto de mano y le preguntó.

—Daphne¿está Frida en nuestro dormitorio?

Daphne asintió.

—Y también Mindy —respondió la joven prefecta, bajando las escaleras —Están hablando de la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, creo. Nos veremos.

Mientras Daphne se iba, Gina ya había llegado a su dormitorio, blandiendo el pergamino que Patrick le había entregado para que se viera.

—¡Frida, ten! Patrick acaba de llegar y quiere que firmes esto.

Frida, sentada en su cama a punto de abrocharse las botas negras altas que usaría de calzado para ir a cenar, extendió la mano para recibir el pergamino, al tiempo que Mindy Whitehead, abrochándose el cierre trasero del vestido muggle color naranja oscuro que usaba, observaba la escena con interés.

—Aún no entiendo qué le ves a Malfoy¿sabes? —comentó Mindy, viendo que Frida rompía el sello del pergamino y Gina se sentaba en su propia cama, para cambiarse el peinado. Ésa era una costumbre suya, no usar el mismo peinado cada vez que salía de su dormitorio, y aprovechaba al máximo su largo cabello rojo para hacerse toda clase de cosas —Y tú a Bluepool, Gina. Son guapos, lo admito, pero son Slytherin's.

—Señal de que no los conoces —le hizo notar Gina, mirándose en un espejo que colgaba sobre su mesita de noche. De traer el cabello recogido en una media coleta, ahora lo llevaba en una cola de caballo, la cual comenzó a trenzar rápidamente —Por cierto, Frida¿de qué se trata el pergamino ese, eh? No le pregunté a Patrick porque iba de prisa.

Frida, para entonces, había terminado de leer el pergamino, pero lo había dejado en su mesita de noche y terminaba de atar los cordones de sus botas. Si había algo que Frida tuviera por costumbre que se asemejara a los cambios de peinado de su prima, era su fijación por el calzado. Siempre que podía se lo cambiaba, dependiendo de lo que fuera a hacer en las próximas horas y de lo que trajera puesto. Tomando en cuenta que lucía un conjunto de blusa y falda corta color negro, las botas altas y con cordones le quedaban a la perfección. Luego de atar sus botas, tomó de nueva cuenta el pergamino, buscó en el cajón de su mesita una pluma y un frasco de tinta y mojando la punta de la pluma lo suficiente, firmó el pergamino al final, en una línea perfectamente marcada para ello.

—¡Ah, esto! —Frida dejó el pergamino de tal forma que su recién estampada firma se secara bien —Nada, es… un trámite. Luego te cuento.

—Oye, si es por mí, puedo irme —Mindy se puso rápidamente sus zapatos, de color naranja, y se encaminó a la puerta.

—No, no, de todas formas te lo iba a contar —la detuvo Frida —Además, sé lo que te encanta un buen chisme, Mindy. Siempre que no lo divulgues¿sí?

Mindy frunció el entrecejo un momento, para luego sonreír y asentir. Frida tenía razón, a Mindy le encantaba enterarse de todo, pero tenía el suficiente sentido común para no soltar la lengua con cualquiera. De hecho, Mindy Whitehead era una mina de información que sólo rendía ganancias cuando la situación lo requería; o sea, que sólo hablaba con la gente indicada, como si fuera una doctora Corazón dándole claves a todo el mundo. Era por eso que a las primas Weasley les caía tan bien y por lo tanto, era su mejor amiga.

—El pergamino que me acaba de enviar Pat —comenzó la pelirroja de las diminutas trenzas, mirando un segundo el citado pergamino —es nuestro convenio prenupcial. Lo necesita para lo de la custodia de su hermana.

Mindy puso cara de no haber entendido nada, pero Gina había captado de inmediato y soltó un grito que de tan agudo, no se sabía si era de alegría o susto.

—¿QUÉ? —soltó, levantándose de un brinco —¿Tú, casarte con Patrick¿Quieres matar a tío Fred de un ataque cardiaco o a tu novio, cuando tío Fred acabe con él?

A pesar de la reacción de su prima, Frida se había quedado tranquila. En tanto, Mindy veía la situación desde otro ángulo, pues se había concentrado en otro dato.

—¿Cómo que Malfoy lo necesita para la custodia de su hermana? —inquirió.

Gina dejó de pasearse por la habitación, luego de que había parado de gritar para musitar razones por las que Frida no debía casarse, y escuchó con atención la explicación que su prima le dio a Mindy acerca de los problemas de Patrick para quedarse con su hermana, luego de que sus padres fueran enviados a Azkaban.

—Así que lo de Azkaban era cierto —musitó Mindy, tras un minutos de silencio —Papá mencionó algo cuando me envió una lechuza la semana pasada. Pero yo creí que era porque quería ver a los Malfoy rondando por la prisión.

El padre de Mindy era un Sinodal, un guardia de Azkaban.

—Pero Frida, eso es conveniencia —Gina seguía estando en desacuerdo —Y lo de tío Fred no lo dije de broma, lo conoces mejor que yo porque es tu padre. ¿Qué va a decir?

—En primer lugar, no es conveniencia —Frida seguía calmada, lo que a Gina le indicó que hablaba en serio —Pat me lo pidió porque realmente me quiere. Me dijo que antes de saber que me iba a Nueva York, pensó en hacerlo para que siguiéramos juntos. En cuanto a lo que diga papá, por el momento no me importa. Tarde o temprano comprenderá.

—Conociendo a tío Fred, le llevará décadas —bromeó Gina, viendo que su prima estaba decidida —Entonces¿de verdad te vas a casar con Patrick?

Frida asintió.

—¡Yo quiero ser la madrina! —pidió Mindy alegremente, saltando por la habitación —Ahora sí te creo cuando dices que Malfoy es diferente a sus padres. Anda, Frida¿puedo ser la madrina¿O al menos una dama de honor?

—Ahora que lo dices, no nos hemos puesto a arreglar eso —Frida se quedó pensativa un momento —Tendré que hacer una lista de cosas pendientes y mostrársela después.

—¿Al menos tienen fecha? —quiso saber Gina.

—Claro que tenemos fecha. Será el quince de julio.

—Uy, pues tendrás que correr para arreglarlo todo —Mindy se acercó a la puerta —Ahora, chicas¿bajamos a cenar?

Las dos primas asintieron y salieron del dormitorio, topándose en las escaleras a la quinta de sus compañeras de curso, Judith Bruce, una chica pequeña, delgada, de cabello mediano y de un tono rubio que parecía sucio, de tan oscuro que era. Sus ojillos azules se veían como si estuvieran siempre cerrados, pero sus compañeras Gryffindor no lo notaban porque Judith era bondadosa, discreta y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los demás.

—Hola, Judith —saludó Frida con una enorme sonrisa —¿No vas a cenar?

En respuesta, Judith alzó una de sus pequeñas manos y mostró una carta.

—Mi madre acaba de escribirme —dijo, con una mueca de desagrado que la hacía verse aún más curiosa de lo que ya era —Leeré esto y bajo. ¿Me guardarían un lugar? Daphne anda enojada conmigo por terminarme su pasta de dientes esta mañana.

Las tres amigas asintieron y terminaron de bajar la escalera, sin decir palabra de lo que realmente les pasaba por la cabeza. Y es que por lo que sabían, la madre de Judith era una señora bastante irritable y fría que sólo le había escrito a su hija en contadas veces. El padre de la joven había muerto poco antes de que ella entrara a Hogwarts.

—Aún no entiendo cómo una mujer como ésa es la madre de Judith —comentó Mindy en cuanto estuvieron fuera de la sala común, rumbo al Gran Comedor —Ya les conté que me encontré a ella y a su familia en las vacaciones de Navidad¿no?

Ambas Weasley asintieron, pues Mindy se los contó con lujo de detalles: ella y Jason iban paseando por los Jardines de Luxemburgo, en París, cuando se cruzaron con el clan Bruce: Judith, su madre y sus dos hermanos, mayores que la chica. Jason se animó a saludar a su compañera de casa, pero sólo ella correspondió al saludo. La señora Bruce y los hermanos ni lo miraron.

—Bueno, pues tiene una cara peor que la de la Cobra Mayor —claro está, Mindy se refería a Norma Monroe. El apodo de las chicas de séptimo de Slytherin se había vuelto muy popular desde que las primas Weasley y Sun Mei lo inventaron, pues a pocos les caían bien las tipas —Pobre Judith, realmente la compadezco.

—Chicas¿cómo están? —en un pasillo del cuarto piso se hallaron con su compañero de casa y curso Geoffrey McGill, un chico de cabello castaño claro, corto y rizado, que a muchas chicas les parecía un ángel sacado de una pintura muggle, sobre todo por sus enormes y vivos ojos verdes —¿Qué hacen vestidas tan bien? —agregó, admirándolas respetuosamente, cosa que no podía decirse de un grupo de chicos de Ravenclaw de sexto que pasaba entonces por allí.

—Halagar a nuestros novios —contestó hábilmente Mindy, viendo de pronto a Jason Bradley al final del pasillo —Las dejo, chicas¡y piensa en lo que te pedí, Frida!

Mindy se alejó a paso rápido, llegando hasta Jason y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Geoffrey sonrió ante la escena y luego se dirigió a las primas Weasley.

—Chicas¿han visto a Bruce? Prometió ayudarme con mi trabajo para Hagrid.

—No la verás en un buen rato —apuntó Gina con seriedad —La pobre Judith acaba de recibir una lechuza de su madre.

Geoffrey asintió, en señal de comprensión, y siguió su camino al Gran Comedor con un andar algo lento. Varias chicas de sexto que circulaban por ahí le dirigieron miradas de anhelo, pero el chico ni caso les hizo.

Todos los alumnos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo al Gran Comedor, por lo que el tintineo de las copas y los cubiertos se oyó por todas partes. Los alumnos comentaban el final de las vacaciones de Semana Santa y la cercanía de los exámenes, cosa que al menos Henry se tomaba muy en serio.

—Deja eso por la paz, Henry —le pidió Procyon Black esa noche, sentado a su lado, cosa que no dejaba de lamentar a ratos —Mira, sé que los exámenes son importantes y eso, pero no nos arruines los últimos minutos de vacaciones.

—Sí, no seas aguafiestas —aquella frase podría haberse esperado de Rose, pero ella estaba muy ocupada sirviéndose puré de papa y filete. La que había hablado era Hally, con una mano en su copa dorada —Henry, relájate. Ya verás que todo sale bien.

—¿Ves¡Ése es el espíritu! —Procyon le dedicó una amplia sonrisa de complicidad a Hally —Preocuparse de las cosas en su momento.

—Sí, claro —Henry dejó el asunto, al ver el poco apoyo que recibía.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Ryo y Paula estaban viviendo un momento similar, pero en compañía de Fanny Kleiber. La niña se estaba dando aires de haber estudiado a conciencia, cosa que los otros dos ponían en duda.

—Si hiciera eso siempre en lugar de esperarse hasta los exámenes, iríamos a la cabeza de la Copa de las Casas —se burló Paula por lo bajo, logrando que Ryo se riera.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —les espetó Kleiber entonces, con cara de sabelotodo.

Eso sólo les provocó más risa y Kleiber se ofendió al no obtener respuesta.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Danielle mostraba una sonrisa que no había podido lucir en semanas. Y eso era porque su hermano le había informado que seguramente podría quedarse con ella sin perder el empleo en Estados Unidos y sobre su próxima boda, haciéndole jurar discreción acerca de ésta.

—¿Y cómo le hará para quedarse contigo? —quiso saber Walter, interesado.

—Les diré luego —Danielle observó al quinteto de tarados mirándola de reojo —La mesa tiene oídos.

Sus amigos captaron la indirecta y siguieron cenando como si nada. En eso, Thomas Elliott se levantó bruscamente de la mesa, leyendo una hoja de papel, y salió corriendo, dejando a medias su porción de sopa. Walter frunció el entrecejo con extrañeza.

—¿Qué habrá estado leyendo Thomas? —se preguntó en voz baja.

Lo dejó para más tarde y continuó con su cena. En la mesa de Hufflepuff, Bryan le contaba a Amy que sus padres había mandado una lechuza comunicándole que pasarían las vacaciones de verano en Austria, invitados por los Hagen.

—Eso se oye bien —comentó Amy con una ligera sonrisa —Mándame una postal.

Bryan asintió, y rió cuando Simon Combs, por accidente, escupió parte de su jugo de calabaza al escuchar un chiste muggle de parte de Vivian Malcolm. La cena transcurrió con cierta calma y cuando la mayoría se retiraba a los dormitorios, Thomas Elliott volvió, con la misma hoja de papel en la mano y la misma expresión de desconcierto, pero esta vez iba para la mesa de Gryffindor.

—¡Oye, Jason! —llamó, para sorpresa de la mayoría de los de la casa del león —¿Supiste las nuevas?

—¿Qué nuevas? —se extrañó Jason Bradley. Conocía al niño por sus padres, ya que eran actores famosos, pero no recordaba quiénes eran exactamente —Cuenta, Elliott.

—¡Seremos familia! —Thomas le extendió la hoja de papel en el acto —Mamá acaba de enviármelo y me pidió que te lo mostrara.

Jason, todavía sentado en la mesa y acompañado por Ángel y John Weasley, tomó la hoja de papel y la desdobló, notando enseguida que era una copia de un artículo de periódico muggle cuyo titular comunicaba con grandes letras negras: _Phillip Jackson anuncia matrimonio con Shirley Bradley. _Jason miró el artículo con el entrecejo fruncido. No era largo, pero era bastante concreto.

_Phillip Jackson, uno de los más famosos guionistas escoceses ("Juventud Vieja", "Volando por la vida"), anunció ayer por la noche en una espléndida cena de gala su próximo matrimonio con la señorita Shirley Bradley, hija del también conocido cineasta Ethan Bradley ("A la vuelta de la esquina", "Efecto Stella"). Jackson, hermano de la reconocida actriz Charlotte Jackson (protagonista del serial "Vida a Cuadros"), ha señalado claramente que el anuncio se había aplazado por algunos meses debido a sus múltiples compromisos, pero que tanto él como su ahora prometida están dispuestos a ofrecer declaraciones al respecto. "Como los dos somos algo conocidos, tenemos que andarnos con cuidado con este tipo de cosas", declaró Jackson, obsequiando a los periodistas con su sonrisa y su humor característicos, "así que por favor, hagan las preguntas que quieran, pero de la mejor forma"._

_Por su parte, la señorita Bradley se abstiene de encontrarse con la prensa, argumentando que no quiere llamar la atención más de lo indispensable. "Phil (Phillip) es un encanto y el hecho de que me case con él no es para obtener popularidad", aseguró la joven, quien estudia el último año de diseño de interiores en una prestigiada escuela londinense, "la fama ya la tengo desde que nací", añadió, demostrando ser tan simpática como su futuro esposo._

_Los Bradley, al menos la mayoría, están involucrados en el mundo del espectáculo, desde Ethan y su esposa Margaret (fotógrafa de la mayoría de sus producciones) hasta dos de sus hijos, Ralph y Tina, actor y cantante, respectivamente. De hecho, los únicos Bradley que no están en el medio son Shirley, quien es la hija menor, y el tercero de sus hijos, Timothy, cuya vida privada y la de su familia es totalmente desconocida._

_En cuanto a la familia del novio, su hermana Charlotte está casada con su compañero de reparto Sean Elliott, con quien tiene cuatro hijos: Skye, Sydney, Scott y Thomas. Mientras que los tres primeros, que son trillizos, son célebres por acompañar a sus padres a los estudios de vez en cuando, los reporteros rara vez han podido obtener una imagen del hijo menor, Thomas._

Jason terminó de leer el artículo y se lo devolvió a Thomas.

—Tía Shirley sí que tiene suerte¿eh? —le comentó a Thomas con una sonrisa —Y decía que primero muerta antes que casarse con alguien de la farándula.

—Eso sólo demuestra que tío Phil es especial —comentó Thomas, despidiéndose con un gesto de mano —Bueno, tengo que irme. Nos veremos.

Jason le sonrió y lo observó irse a su mesa, negando levemente con la cabeza.

—Nunca creí que tía Shirley fuera a casarse todavía —les aseguró a sus pelirrojos amigos —Decía que primero quería trabajar un par de años y luego buscarse un novio.

—Así son algunas chicas y cuando menos te lo esperas, se casan —argumentó Ángel.

Concluyeron la cena y junto con la mayoría de los de séptimo de su casa, se fueron a sus dormitorios. Al día siguiente comenzarían las clases y necesitarían estar bien despiertos para asistir a ellas.

* * *

Las clases fueron recibidas con caras un tanto desganadas al día siguiente. Los alumnos veían muy cercanas las vacaciones, lo que les hacía más difícil el tránsito por los pasillos para oír cátedra tras cátedra. Sobre todo Hally y Rose, ya que encontraron en Henry un obsesionado por el tema, pero pronto descubrieron que no era manía natural, sino una forma de hacerle honor a su madre.

—¿Qué dirán de mí si saco malas calificaciones? —explicó la tarde del lunes, sentado a la mesa de Gryffindor del Gran Comedor —Dirán que soy un bicho raro y a mi mamá, que cómo es posible que sea su hijo.

—Aunque fueras el peor alumno del colegio, tu madre no te diría nada malo —aseguró Hally, con la poca paciencia que le quedaba —Es tu madre. En cuanto a las calificaciones, ya te pedí que te relajes. Si no lo haces, vas a ir a dar a la enfermería.

—Además, para estudiar más a gusto, tenemos las reuniones de la Orden —intervino Rose entonces, sonriendo ante la perspectiva del fin de semana —Aunque este sábado no se va a poder. Es la final de quidditch.

—¿Creen que ganemos? —se atrevió a preguntar Henry.

—¡Claro que ganaremos! —Hally miró a su amigo como si se hubiera vuelto loco —¡Eh, Procyon! Aquí hay un descreído que duda que ganaremos la Copa de Quidditch.

Procyon, entonces ocupado en degustar una pierna de pavo, volteó con Hally y luego con Henry, para enseguida tragar el bocado de carne que tenía en la boca y hacer una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Hombre, Henry, tennos un poco de fe! —se rió —Jugamos en el mismo equipo.

Henry soltó un suspiro de impaciencia y negó resignadamente. Últimamente su amiga y Black estaban muy unidos, sobre todo cuando era en su contra. A Rose aquello le parecía sumamente curioso, considerando que conocía a Hally desde antes de entrar al colegio y la recordaba más reservada, pero desde que le hablaba a Procyon, parecía haberse vuelto un poco más desenfadada.

—Bueno, espero que al menos se tomen en serio la clase de Pociones —les dijo Henry a Hally y a Procyon, a modo de advertencia —Ya saben cómo es Snape.

Para su sorpresa, Snape apenas si les puso atención, cuando era de ley que no dejaba a los Gryffindor's en paz ni a sol ni a sombra. Se paseaba entre los bancos mirando de vez en cuando las pociones que realizaban los alumnos y siseando críticas a diestra y siniestra con evidente mal humor. A la hora de recoger material, Rose se le acercó discretamente a Sunny en uno de los fregaderos del fondo de la mazmorra y le preguntó si sabía qué le pasaba a Snape.

—La verdad, no —respondió Sunny en el acto, haciendo a un lado su cabellera castaña, recogida ese día en una larga trenza —Y ni me importa. Como si yo tuviera algo que ver en eso. Bueno, vamos a guardar.

Las niñas terminaron de limpiar su material y se reunieron con sus amigos a la hora de salir de la mazmorra. Iban comentando lo que les había parecido la extraña actitud de Snape ese día cuando al llegar al vestíbulo, William Bluepool se les acercó. Tenía el semblante serio y para sorpresa de Danielle, su hermano Patrick no lo acompañaba.

—¡Hey, Sunny! —llamó, sonriendo a medias —Necesito hablarte¿vienes un minuto?

Sunny puso cara de susto, pues no pensaba que William quisiera decirle algo bueno, ya que iba sumamente pensativo. Sus amigos parecieron opinar igual, ya que en cuanto William les dio a entender con un gesto que era algo privado, se escabulleron a su sala común a dejar sus cosas y luego irse a cenar. Sunny masculló con sorna algo de que tenía unos amigos excelentes y se acercó a William.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —le preguntó, lo más educada posible.

William le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera y ella obedeció. Pronto llegaron a un pasillo cercano a las mazmorras donde no había nadie, cosa rara cuando era hora de gran movimiento en el colegio, al ser el final de la jornada escolar.

—A nadie le agrada estar cerca de los terrenos de Snape —comentó el joven rubio, con lo que Sunny reconoció el pasillo donde se encontraba el despacho de su tutor —En fin, el asunto es el siguiente¿recuerdas lo que me contaste el otro día¿Sobre tu familia?

Sunny asintió, pues vaya que lo recordaba. Aún no sabía qué la había llevado a creerse casi por completo la investigación de la agente Erin. Había temido que todo le saliera mal y seguramente por eso el prefecto estaba ahora frente a ella, para desengañarla. Pero se sorprendió cuando William se acuclilló y la miró directo a los ojos.

—¿Sabes? Siempre me caíste bien, no sé porqué —comentó William de improviso, un tanto brusco —Y me llamó más la atención cuando mencionaste a ese hermano tuyo, Will.

Sunny frunció el entrecejo, dando a entender claramente que no entendía nada.

—Como habrás oído, Patrick es el único que me llama así —continuó el rubio, como sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de la niña —Mis padres nunca quisieron hacerlo y yo no sabía porqué, pero cuando tú mencionaste a ese Will, les mandé una lechuza y se los pregunté. Me respondieron que era porque así me llamaba antes de que me adoptaran.

—¿Eres adoptado? —inquirió Sunny, queriendo aparentar ignorancia.

—Sí, lo soy —William sonrió con tristeza, lo que hizo que Sunny se estremeciera. Esa sonrisa le recordaba a su padre, al cual siempre le temió. William notó eso —¿Qué pasa?

—Me acordé de alguien —respondió Sunny simplemente. No quería entrar en detalles.

El joven asintió levemente, con tranquilidad, lo que a la niña volvió a llamarle la atención. Ahora se había acordado de su madre. Tal vez porque ella había sido rubia.

—En fin, me estoy desviando del tema —William la sacó de sus meditaciones —A lo que quiero llegar es a que quizá, y sólo quizá, tú y yo tengamos algo qué ver. Quiero decir, un parentesco. ¿Me explico?

—¿Porqué no lo dices directamente? —se extrañó Sunny, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Sí que te gusta ir al grano —William sonrió —Lo que pasa es que no estoy tan seguro de querer decirlo. Verás, cuando supe que era adoptado, no fue agradable. Mis padres acababan de descubrir que era mago, estaban enojados y asustados, y me soltaron así nada más que yo no era hijo suyo. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? Fatal, te lo puedo asegurar. Ellos eran mis padres, y siempre lo serán, pero no eran mi familia. Y últimamente me he estado preguntando qué pasó con mis padres biológicos, si eran magos o muggles, y porqué me dejaron. Y si tendría más familia por ahí.

Sunny había escuchado todo aquello sin decir palabra.

—Yo siempre quise una familia —aseguró la niña de improviso —Mis padres no eran muy buenos que digamos; al menos papá no lo era nunca. Mamá me hacía caso a veces, pero prefería más a papá que a mí. Por eso me dejaron en un orfanato —sin querer, comenzó a llorar, cosa que William notó un tanto preocupado —Mamá prefirió perderme a mí que a él. ¡Con lo malo que era! Por su culpa los dos se mataron en ese accidente.

—Lo siento, no debí tocar ese tema —William sacó de su bolsillo el mismo pañuelo del día anterior, con el que le detuvo la sangre de la herida que le provocó Scott —Es que tengo tantas preguntas… y no debí pedirte respuestas a ti. De verdad lo siento. Podemos olvidar el asunto, si te parece.

Sunny tomó el pañuelo, se limpió la cara con él y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya empezaste —dijo ella con obstinación —Ahora terminas.

William la observó detenidamente.

—Si estás segura de que estás bien… —musitó.

Sunny asintió y lo miró a la cara.

—Bueno, para hacerlo todo más fácil, tengo algo qué mostrarte —el chico se llevó una mano al hombro derecho, cosa que Sunny notó con estupor —Me llamó la atención que tú tuvieras algo así, creí que era el único. Y sólo una persona me ha dicho que le agrada.

Se descubrió un poco el hombro, lo suficiente para que Sunny por fin creyera en lo que la agente Erin le había informado el día anterior. Ahí, en el hombro de William Bluepool, había un lunar muy particular, con la forma de una estrella de seis puntas, un poco más claro y más grande que el que Sunny había visto en su propio hombro desde que ella podía recordar. Miró a William a los ojos con incredulidad y entonces pudo ver que lo que le había escuchado decir a su madre era cierto: su hermano Will tenía los ojos de su padre. Pero los ojos de William no tenían esa mirada vacía y enfurecida que Sunny siempre relacionaba con el recuerdo de Wyatt Wilson, sino que eran completamente diferentes. Esos ojos encerraban muchos sentimientos en aquel momento, pero ninguno era furia. El que más predominaba era el anhelo.

—¿De verdad esto es una marca de familia o algo así? —preguntó William.

Sunny asintió, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

—Mamá tenía uno igual —respondió con voz temblorosa —Ella te quería mucho, Will. Era rubia, como tú. Siempre te extrañó. Papá fue muy malo con ella al desaparecerte sólo porque cuando naciste, se enteró de que ella era bruja. ¡Pero ella te quería, Will, lo juro¡A ti y a mí¡Papá era el malo, ella no!

Sunny se cubrió la cara con las manos, en las que estrujaba el pañuelo que William le había prestado, sin hacer caso al gesto de asombro del muchacho. Él de verdad esperaba que Sunny fuera su hermana porque la niña le agradaba mucho, aunque sin razón aparente, y ahora creía saber porqué: porque debía ser cierto eso de que la sangre llama. Y aunque no fuera así, no le importaba: ella parecía la única que entendía lo que se sentía no tener padres. Podría decirse que eran compañeros del mismo dolor.

—Entonces¿estamos dando por hecho que somos hermanos? —dijo William en tono bromista, queriendo hacer sonreír a la pequeña castaña —Porque si es así, quiero conocer a tu tutor. Es lo justo¿no te parece? Y también quisiera que te conocieran mis padres, aunque creo que pondrán el grito en el cielo. Verás, la magia sigue asustándolos un poco.

Sunny logró esbozar una sonrisa ante el comentario, dejando verla al retirarse un poco las manos y el pañuelo de la cara. William quiso preguntarle cómo era posible que si de verdad eran hermanos, no se parecieran más que en el lunar que habían heredado de su madre, cuando la niña levantó la cabeza de pronto.

—¿Me llevarías contigo? —preguntó alarmada —¿O me dejarías con mi tutor?

—No, tú seguirías donde estás —William negó con la cabeza —A menos que tu tutor te tratara mal o no te gustara¿es el caso?

Sunny lo pensó detenidamente.

—Sé que parecerá una locura que lo diga, pero me gusta vivir con mi tutor. No es muy cariñoso, pero me trata bien y no es como papá o mi supuesta abuela.

—¿Tenemos abuela? —se interesó William.

—La madre de mamá, pero no te ilusiones. Está en Azkaban por torturar a niños muggles. Por eso no voy a vivir con ella nunca.

William asintió en señal de comprensión.

—Me da gusto encontrarte —confesó el muchacho, acercándole la cara para mirarla más a detalle —Una hermana, quiero decir. Ya tengo a quién molestar, como Patrick.

Sunny le sonrió con ironía.

—Sí, claro, como si yo me fuera a dejar —soltó.

Ambos rieron con la ocurrencia y el joven se enderezó.

—Bueno, ciertamente no eres como Danielle —reconoció él —Por cierto, quiero presentarte a mi novia¿la conoces, no?

Sunny asintió y al ver que William comenzaba a andar, le tomó la manga de la túnica.

—Oye¿puedo… puedo darte un abrazo?

El chico se sorprendió un poco, pero se giró hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Ambos se quedaron así unos segundos, sintiendo que poco a poco crecía en su interior un cariño sincero hacia el otro por el simple hecho de compartir la misma sangre. Oyeron una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, lo que hizo que se separaran de inmediato. Se quedaron de pie sin hablar, esperando que no fuera alguno de los compañeros de su casa que los molestaban a cada rato, y se encontraron con que quien venía no era otro sino el profesor Snape, quien al verlos ahí se extrañó bastante. Más al ver los ojos hinchados de Sunny.

—¿Qué le pasa ahora, Wilson? —quiso saber en el acto el profesor —¿Acaso ahora el que la molestó fue Bluepool?

William frunció el entrecejo.

—Yo no le hice nada —afirmó el joven —Sólo estábamos hablando.

Snape lo miró con suspicacia.

—Debí suponer que alguien de su origen no insultaría a su igual —por alguna razón, a Snape nunca le había agradado del todo aquel joven rubio y de ojos azules. De hecho, había sido nombrado prefecto muy a su pesar —En fin, Wilson, no me ha respondido.

—Ya se lo dijo Will, estábamos hablando —Sunny alzó la vista con decisión —¿Quiere que le pase un informe completo de la charla? De todas formas va a enterarse.

El profesor se quedó impasible, mientras que para William aquello era un espectáculo. Nunca había oído que le hablaran al jefe de su casa de esa forma.

—Cuando quiera —se limitó a decir Snape —Ahora, si no les importa, vayan a cenar. No deberían andar por estos pasillos a esta hora. Además, tiene que descansar, Wilson, sino se quedará dormida en clase.

Sunny le dedicó una sonrisa irónica.

—Usted siempre tan preocupado por su trabajo —aseguró la niña.

Ella y William hicieron ademán de retirarse, pero Snape detuvo al joven.

—Bluepool, espere un minuto.

William se quedó y Sunny también iba a hacerlo, pero el profesor la despachó con un gesto de mano. La niña, visiblemente contrariada, se fue farfullando algo sobre buscar a sus amigos en la sala común, dejando atrás a William y a Snape.

—Ojalá haya dicho la verdad —espetó Snape en tono amenazante, para inquietud de William —Si me entero que le hace algo a Wilson, Bluepool, se las verá conmigo.

William asintió, sin saber porqué se preocuparía el profesor por Sunny. Decidió retirarse antes que el hombre quisiera decirle otra cosa y llegó a su sala común en un santiamén, sólo para encontrarse con que Sunny discutía acaloradamente con una niña de cabello castaño y de ojos oscuros y pequeños que si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Cloe Scott.

—Quiero que le digas a tu amiguito Calloway que me regrese mi capa —ordenaba Sunny con dureza —No tiene porqué tenerla.

—Mira, huérfana, tú a nosotros no nos mandas —Scott sonreía con burla —Si quieres tu capa, ya te dijimos cómo pedirla.

—Ni creas que les voy a suplicar —Sunny se cruzó de brazos —Prefiero pedirle a mi tutor una capa nueva.

—Si es que tiene con qué comprártela —intervino Brandon, que como siempre, estaba a un lado de Scott —Ya te lo dijo Cloe, mi primo Tyrone no te devuelve nada. Así que a ver cómo le haces.

Sunny sentía ganas de abalanzarse sobre aquel par de niñas presumidas, pero se controló y dejó que se fueran a cenar, mientras pensaba en cómo recuperar su capa.

—¿Cómo rayos les fui a decir eso­? —masculló Sunny al ir de un lado a otro de la sala, aprovechando que estaba vacía —Como si Snape fuera a comprarme otra capa. Con lo que le costó todo lo que me compró…

—¿Snape es tu tutor? —se extrañó William, sobresaltando a Sunny. Al verla asentir, dejó escapar un silbido —Eso lo explica todo, aunque también da escalofríos.

—¿Qué cosa? —se extrañó la niña.

William no respondió. Ahora le hallaba una explicación a la preocupación de Snape por la niña, pero al mismo tiempo era algo tan increíble que si lo contara a todo el colegio, lo tacharían de loco. Y es que Snape, aparte de la fama que tenía por ser un profesor casi intratable, era conocido por su mínima preocupación por otras personas que no fueran las que le convenían. Era un digno jefe de Slytherin. Se preguntó qué tanto le importaría al profesor su recién descubierta hermana y pensó que para averiguarlo, nadie mejor que su novia… y los demás Insólitos. Con una sonrisa, se volvió hacia Sunny.

—¿Sabías que Snape se preocupa por ti? —le comentó.

Sunny se encogió de hombros.

—A veces lo hace —reconoció ella —Y cuando lo hace, es muy en serio.

Ante eso, William no pudo mas que darle la razón.


	56. La final y lo oficial

**_CUENTA REGRESIVA: CUATRO CAPÍTULOS ANTES DEL FINAL._**

**Cincuenta y seis: La final y lo oficial.**

La primera semana de clases se pasó volando, sin muchos acontecimientos dignos de contar, a menos que se considere como uno el que Sunny, con la mayor cautela posible, les haya dado a conocer su parentesco con William Bluepool a sus amigos. Éstos, en cuanto se enteraron, quisieron ponerse a celebrar en nombre de su castaña amiga, pero como ella se negó a que lo hicieran (argumentando algo de que no quería hacerse notar de esa forma), se conformaron con felicitarla por tener semejante pariente. Por su parte, William le había contado a Gina la situación, diciéndole que le agradecía que lo hubiera alentado a hablarle a Sunny, y la pelirroja le correspondió comentándole los planes que su prima y Patrick tenían a futuro, pero se encontró con que él ya los sabía.

—Bueno, como le pregunté a qué iba al Ministerio el fin de semana pasado, tuvo que decírmelo —reconoció William la tarde del jueves en los jardines, luego del entrenamiento de quidditch de ella. John le había advertido al equipo que entrenarían diario, pero ese día el entrenamiento terminó temprano porque él se encontraba indispuesto —Admito que reaccioné más o menos como tú, pero con respecto a los padres de él. Patrick dijo que lo tienen sin cuidado, pues están en Azkaban, pero yo no estoy tan seguro. Si sus padres son como he oído, buscarán la forma de arruinarle los planes en cuanto se enteren.

Gina reflexionó sobre el tema, con el ceño fruncido. Muchas veces había escuchado a sus padres comentar de mal humor las cosas que hacían los Malfoy y tuvo que admitir para sí misma que lo que planteaba William no era tan descabellado.

—Por cierto, quiero pedirles algo a ti, a tu hermano y a tus primos —William le sonrió fugazmente a la chica —Que me ayuden a saber qué tanto le preocupa Sunny a Snape.

—¿A Snape? —Gina se extrañó.

—Sí, a Snape. Es que él es el tutor de Sunny.

Gina casi se queda con la boca abierta ante semejante información. Y es que en un colegio en el que pocas veces los grandes secretos se quedan como tales, era raro que el dato no se hubiera filtrado y por lo tanto, que ella no lo supiera.

—¿Y de qué forma quieres que lo averigüemos? —quiso saber Gina.

William sonrió de manera más amplia, con lo que ella supo que ya tenía algo pensado. Y efectivamente, al chico no le llevó ni diez minutos exponerle un plan cuidadosamente elaborado, al que Gina le puso algunas reservas.

—Podría resultar peligroso —dijo ella —Puede salirse de nuestro control.

—Lo sé, pero no se me ocurre otra forma —afirmó William, mostrando el aspecto serio que mostraba al cumplir con sus obligaciones de prefecto —¿Aceptarías hacerlo?

Gina volvió a asumir una actitud absorta. Era algo difícil y tenía que hacerse con mucho cuidado para que nadie resultara herido. Por otra parte, William juraba que estaría cerca si las cosas pasaban a mayores y ella confiaba en él, así que… ¿Porqué dudar?

—De acuerdo —aceptó, confusa —Creo poder hacerlo. Les avisaré a John y a mis primos, menos a Dean, claro. Sólo asegúrate de estar cerca por si llego a fallar.

William la tomó en brazos y la estrechó con fuerza.

—No fallarás —le susurró al oído —Confío en ti.

—No seas tan cariñoso¿sí? —pidió ella juguetonamente —Vas a ponerme nerviosa.

—Con que no estés nerviosa en el partido, me conformo. Quiero que ganes —William jugó con la larga trenza en la que estaba recogido su rojo cabello.

—Sí, claro. No dirás lo mismo si llego a fallar.

—Ya te dije que no fallarás. Y si llegas a hacerlo, no te culparé en absoluto. Lo juro.

Gina logró sonreír y se colgó del cuello de William, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Si por eso te quiero tanto —musitó, pasándole una mano por el cabello.

William suspiró. Le encantaba la mano de Gina por su cabello, pero algo en su interior le hacía preguntarse cuánto tiempo duraría su relación y eso no le gustaba.

—¿Te pasa algo? —Gina lo miraba atentamente, yendo de camino al castillo.

—No, nada —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros —Perdona si estuve algo distraído.

Gina negó con la cabeza, comprensiva.

—No hay problema, te entiendo.

Llegaron a la escalinata de piedra de la entrada y William pensó que no había de qué preocuparse. Durara lo que durara su relación con Gina, debía disfrutarla al máximo.

* * *

El sábado, la final de quidditch era el tema central del colegio a la hora del desayuno. Las dos casas que se disputaban la copa, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, estaban apostando entre sí (con cuidado de que no los descubrieran los profesores, claro) cuál equipo ganaría el partido. Sin embargo, Sun Mei no estaba preocupada por eso, sino por John. Se había enterado de que no se había sentido bien el jueves anterior, al grado de concluir el entrenamiento antes de lo previsto, y quería saber si estaba bien, pues no lo había podido ver desde entonces. De hecho, su hermana, sus primos y el resto del equipo querían lo mismo, pues si el capitán no jugaba, podrían perder el partido por ausencia. Por fin, cuando casi era hora de que los equipos fueran a los vestuarios, John apareció en el Gran Comedor, con su escoba al hombro y con apariencia de estar mejor que nunca.

—¡Hey, hermano! —Gina se puso de pie de un brinco y le hizo espacio en la mesa entre ella y Frida —¿Ya estás mejor?

—Por supuesto —John les dirigió una sonrisa alentadora a Gina, a sus primos y demás miembros del equipo de quidditch —Parece que fueron los nervios los que me afectaron, pero la señora Finch–Fletchley dice que ya estoy bien.

—Eso me alegra —Ángel se inclinó sobre la mesa y le palmeó el hombro a su primo con ánimo —Si no apareces, perdemos por ausencia.

—¿Es lo único que te importa? —espetó Frida, enfadada.

—Era broma, hermanita, contrólate —Ángel le sonrió —Primero está la familia.

Frida asintió y logró dedicarle una sonrisa fragmentada a su gemelo.

—Muy bien, ya es hora —anunció John, luego de comer un par de rebanadas de pan tostado con mermelada y un vaso de leche —Hay que ir a los vestuarios.

—¿Seguro que comiste lo suficiente? —se preocupó Gina.

—Claro —John la miró, sonriéndole levemente —Ahora, a ganar un partido.

El equipo de Gryffindor, titulares y suplentes, se pusieron de pie en el acto y siguieron a su capitán. En la mesa de Ravenclaw, un joven alto, delgado y castaño apuraba al equipo a concluir su desayuno.

—¿Quieres esperar un poco, Bennett? —pidió Jack Ripley con impaciencia, metiéndose el último bocado de un tazón de avena a la boca.

—Ripley, tuviste una hora —reprendió el joven castaño —Mariah, Carolyn, Kim¿ya?

Las tres chicas citadas, una morena y de cabello negro y dos rubias, asintieron y se levantaron en el acto. Las dos rubias eran muy parecidas, con la diferencia de que una era, por su estatura, claramente mayor que la otra al menos por un año. Frente a las tres chicas, un joven de quinto de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos pequeños se levantó con aspecto concentrado y los suplentes, todos comiendo juntos a unos asientos de distancia, lo imitaron. Paula estaba algo inquieta y Ryo, notándolo, le posó una mano en el hombro.

—Vamos, todo va a salir bien —le aseguró.

—Papá vendrá a ver el partido —musitó Paula de repente, yendo hacia el estadio.

—Pues con mayor razón todo saldrá bien —Ryo sonrió.

Paula logró sonreír débilmente y llegaron pronto a los vestuarios. La gente comenzó a pasar por ellos poco después, en dirección a las gradas, y al estar el equipo de Gryffindor casi listo para salir al campo, llamaron a la puerta. Lawrence Finnigan fue a abrir y se encontró con una chica de largo cabello negro, ojos negros rasgados y anteojos ovalados.

—Disculpa¿puedo ver a John Weasley un momento?

Lawrence desconfió al ver que la chica llevaba en su túnica los colores de Ravenclaw, pero John, que pasaba entonces por ahí, vio quién era y apartó a Lawrence lentamente.

—Permíteme, yo me encargo —indicó, y salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras sí —Hola¿qué haces por aquí?

—Vengo a desearte suerte —la joven sonrió y le echó los brazos al cuello —¡John, creí que estabas muy enfermo!

—Pues aquí me tienes —John sonrió ante la muestra de afecto —Sun Mei, no te preocupes. Fue la tensión de la semana. Es el último partido que jugaré aquí y además…

Sun Mei Mao se separó de él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Sí, ya sé, vendrán los cazatalentos y todo eso —Sun Mei sabía lo mismo que todos los capitanes de los equipos: que varios representantes de equipos profesionales de quidditch verían aquel partido, igual que vieron los otros, y ofrecerían vacantes a los de séptimo —Pero John, tú no quieres dedicarte al quidditch. Sólo quieres quedar bien por Ángel.

—Tal vez, pero de todas formas debo jugar bien —John le sonrió —Y por favor, no andes diciendo lo de los cazatalentos por ahí. Se supone que sólo lo sabemos los capitanes y además, pondrás nerviosos a los otros.

A modo de respuesta, Sun Mei le dio un suave beso en los labios y al separarse, dijo.

—Como diga, mi capitán —y enseguida, se fue rumbo a las gradas.

John, luego de verla irse y sonreír con más ganas, entró de nueva cuenta a los vestuarios a darles las últimas indicaciones a sus compañeros.

* * *

El partido, luego de una hora, no veía para cuándo acabarse. Las condiciones eran bastante buenas, pero el calor y la preparación de ambas escuadras hacía imposible que el juego se decidiera. Esta vez, quien narraba el encuentro con Jason Bradley era Norma Monroe, para disgusto de la mayoría de los espectadores. Pero quien veía aquello con más coraje era Mindy Whitehead, ya que notaba claramente cómo la Slytherin le coqueteaba a su novio descaradamente.

—Cobra desvergonzada —musitó furiosa, sin apartar la vista del palco donde la rubia y Jason no paraban de comentar el partido (discutiendo a cada momento, por cierto).

—Bueno, tienes un novio excelente —le hizo ver Judith Bruce, sentada a su lado en las gradas —A mí me impresiona que teniendo a muchas chicas rendidas a sus pies cada vez que va por los pasillos, no se digne a ver a ninguna.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —se interesó Geoffrey McGill, que le hacía compañía a las dos chicas —No es por nada, Bruce, pero pensé que no te fijabas en esas cosas.

Judith se encogió de hombros y Mindy aprovechó cierta información que tenía para intervenir cuidadosamente.

—No es por nada, Geoffrey, pero aquí nuestra compañera es muy observadora. Y sabe levantar el ánimo como nadie. Gracias, Judith. Si no dices eso de Jason, me hubiera ido a pelear con él en cuanto acabara el partido.

Judith sonrió tímidamente, e hizo un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto.

—¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! —anunció de pronto Jason, llamando la atención de Mindy y sus amigos —Eso deja el marcador en ochenta a cincuenta. Vaya, tal parece que John descansó lo suficiente en la enfermería.

—Sí, no me sorprendería que hubiera sido una treta suya —masculló Monroe entonces al megáfono verde que sostenía. Recibió un abucheo instantáneo por parte de las tribunas —Ahora Carolyn Young tiene la quaffle y se dirige a la meta de Gryffindor…

La cazadora de Ravenclaw, la rubia pequeña, volaba velozmente hacia su objetivo, mientras que por encima de su cabeza, Janice Edmond buscaba la snitch con Ripley pisándole los talones. La joven no perdía detalle del partido, pero sólo con los oídos. Sus ojos recorrían el campo sin parar, atentos a cualquier destello. En eso, cuando Monroe declaraba que Ravenclaw había estado a punto de anotar otro tanto, Ripley pasó a su lado a gran velocidad y supo porqué: un brillo dorado, casi a la mitad del campo, zigzagueaba levemente. La chica se precipitó hacia ese punto, sin tomar en cuenta las miles de miradas que se dirigían a ella.

—Vaya, vaya, parece que Ripley logró ver algo —dijo Monroe con voz burlona —Esperemos que él y Edmond salgan vivos —deseó, sin mucha convicción.

Los buscadores dejaron de descender de repente y recuperaron la horizontal, volando frente a las tribunas donde se encontraban la mayoría de los alumnos de Slytherin. Gina, recordando lo que había conversado con William, buscó con la mirada hasta que vio algo que parecía caído del cielo: una bludger se dirigía sin cuartel hacia su primo Dean, quien acababa de recuperar la quaffle de manos de la cazadora Young. Rápidamente fue hacia ella, se colocó en posición y golpeó la bludger con tal puntería, que la envió hacia los buscadores, pero especialmente hacia Ripley. Desde el incidente en Hogsmeade, tenía ganas de desquitarse y ésa fue su oportunidad de matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Los buscadores, en cuanto notaron el peligro, se separaron, pues hasta ese momento habían volado hombro con hombro tras la snitch. Al hacerlo, le dejaron el camino libre a la bludger para ir directo a las gradas y los estudiantes de Slytherin en ellas, la mayor parte de primer año, se agacharon en el acto. Y lo hicieron justo a tiempo, porque la bludger iba con tanta potencia que rompió la parte trasera de la fila en la que estaban sentados Walter, Danielle, Thomas y Sunny.

—¡Uy, esa bludger iba con todo! —Jason soltó un silbido de asombro —Creo que Gina Weasley anda con mucha energía hoy. Y para decepción nuestra, damas y caballeros, esa jugada hizo que la snitch se les perdiera de vista a Edmond y a Ripley.

Efectivamente, con esa inesperada intervención por parte de Gina, la pequeña pelota dorada había desaparecido. Eso causó abucheos por parte de los aficionados de Ravenclaw dedicados a Gina, quien con discreción, veía el lugar en donde la bludger se había estrellado. Justo ahí, en la fila de atrás, William y Snape estaba preguntándoles a los alumnos si se encontraban bien. Sonrió sutilmente y siguió atenta a las bludgers.

Mientras tanto, Ángel y John iban a los lados de Dean, listos para meter otro tanto, y los cazadores de Ravenclaw los seguían para tratar de evitarlo. En las gradas donde la blugder que había lanzado Gina causó estragos, William se encargaba de reparar el agujero, cosa que sólo hizo porque el profesor de Pociones estaba muy ocupado observando el campo luego de indagar que los alumnos más jóvenes de su casa estuvieran bien.

Seguía con su negra vista a Gina, quien entonces se ponía de acuerdo con su prima a señas para quitarle de encima una bludger a Ángel. No sabía porqué, pero aquel ataque con la bludger hacia donde estaban los buscadores le había parecido de lo más extraño. Y todo porque la bludger pudo haber herido al buscador de Ravenclaw, cierto, pero también a la de Gryffindor. Simplemente para él no tenía sentido.

En cambio, William había terminado de reparar el daño causado por la bludger y también miraba a Gina, pero él le sonreía levemente. En cuanto la bludger se alejó de las gradas y él supo que no había pasado a mayores, pudo comprobar que Snape realmente estaba interesado en Sunny más de lo que él mismo admitía, pues al preguntarles a los alumnos de primer año si estaban bien, había mirado a Sunny con atención, como buscando que no estuviera herida. El rubio sabía que aquello de pedirle a Gina que tratara de dañar a Sunny deliberadamente con una bludger era tan loco como extraño, pero también sabía que en la confusión del partido, nadie le echaría la culpa.

—¡Y los buscadores vieron la snitch otra vez! —esta vez Monroe no sonaba desdeñosa, sino animada. Si algo le gustaba más que inventar chismes, era el quidditch —Espero que esta vez no haya interrupciones, este partido ya ha durado bastante.

—Parece que Edmond y Ripley van a buena velocidad —Jason decidió comentar algo a admitir que por una vez en su vida, estaba de acuerdo con Monroe —Se dirigen a la mitad del campo de Ravenclaw, cerca de los aros de gol. La cazadora suplente Hagen, que acaba de atrapar la quaffle de manos del guardián Wilbur Orville, los esquivó por poco.

Paula había entrado al juego hacía escasos veinte minutos cuando la hermana de Carolyn Young fue sacada del juego por una bludger que Frida le había lanzado y que destrozó la cola de su escoba, haciéndola caer de costado y provocando que se rompiera la muñeca derecha. Se sentía muy orgullosa y volaba lo más rápido posible hacia la meta de Gryffindor sin tomar en cuenta a los buscadores, pero tuvo qué hacerlo cuando se oyó un silbatazo de parte del profesor Krum y un grito de Jason Bradley al megáfono anunció.

—¡Se acabó¡Edmond atrapó la snitch¡Gryffindor gana!

Paula dejó caer la quaffle en ese instante, pero aún así no se sentía mal por la derrota. Y se sintió menos mal cuando Ryo se le acercó, le sonrió y gritó.

—¡Oye, buen partido¿No te dije que todo saldría bien?

Paula asintió y le sonrió.

—Bueno, me voy, tengo que felicitar a mis amigos¡hasta luego!

La niña rubia lo vio aterrizar, batallar entre la multitud que se le acercaba al equipo de Gryffindor para felicitarlo y llegar hasta sus amigos de la casa roja y dorada para darles un fuerte abrazo. No pudo mas que preguntarse cómo era que el niño podía estar tan contento por sus amigos si su casa acababa de perder la Copa de Quidditch.

—¡Paula, _liebchen_ (1) ¡Estuviste fantástica!

Y para acabar de alegrar a la niña, el grito que su padre, un hombre rubio y con los mismos ojos azules que ella, le lanzó desde las gradas destinadas a los padres de familia, sonaba totalmente sincero y entusiasta. Ella volteó y agitó una mano para saludarlo desde las alturas, indicándole que lo había visto, y sintió que nada podría superar ese instante en su vida en mucho tiempo.

* * *

La euforia por ganar la Copa de Quidditch les duró bastante a todos los integrantes de la casa de Gryffindor. Bueno, al menos a la mayoría. En cuanto tuvieron clase de Pociones, el lunes antes del almuerzo, los alumnos de séptimo se sorprendieron de que al final de la misma, el profesor Snape le ordenara a Gina Weasley quedarse.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, profesor? —inquirió la pelirroja, luego que sus compañeros de clase se fueran. Ella tampoco entendía el porqué de su retención en la mazmorra —¿Algún problema con mis trabajos? —se decidió a preguntar.

Y es que aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, la materia no se le daba muy bien. Hasta su primo Ángel la superaba.

—En realidad, no —el profesor la observaba de manera penetrante —Sólo que tengo una duda que quizá usted pueda resolverme.

Gina se quedó inmóvil, pensando qué querría el profesor que ella le dijera.

—¿Cómo se le ocurrió ese ataque con la bludger en el partido del sábado? —soltó Snape con frialdad —Pudo sacar del juego al buscador de Ravenclaw, cierto, pero también a la buscadora de SU equipo. Y de paso, herir a unos cuantos alumnos de MI casa.

La pelirroja trató de no ponerse nerviosa. Tal parecía que la brillante idea de William estaba a punto de ser descubierta.

—¿Porqué no me contesta, señorita Weasley? —Snape parecía sutilmente satisfecho, como si hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba pero que esperaba el momento preciso para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos —¿Acaso oculta algo?

—Pues…

Llamaron a la puerta. El profesor, de mala gana, respondió.

—¿Quién?

—William Bluepool, señor —respondió un joven desde afuera —Unos chicos de tercero de nuestra casa están causando problemas en el segundo piso. Ya les quité algunos puntos para que se detuvieran, pero no me escuchan.

—Siendo un sangre sucia… —musitó por lo bajo Snape, cosa que puso furiosa a Gina —Muy bien, Bluepool, pase.

William obedeció y puso una expresión de ligera sorpresa al ver a Gina ahí.

—Vigile que la señorita Weasley no salga de aquí —el profesor se encaminó a la puerta —Voy a ver si a mí me ignoran esos niños.

Acto seguido salió de la mazmorra, dejando a los jóvenes solos. William de inmediato se acercó y la miró con atención.

—Tu hermano me dijo que Snape te retuvo —comenzó —¿Hay algún problema?

Gina no respondió, sino que inesperadamente se puso a llorar. William se alarmó, se apresuró a llegar a su lado y la abrazó.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó suavemente.

—Sospecha de lo del partido —logró musitar Gina, recargando la cabeza en el hombro del rubio —Snape cree que lancé a propósito la bludger contra los de Slytherin.

—¿Y eso es lo que te preocupa?

—No, sino lo que pueda hacerme. Estamos a un mes de los ÉXTASIS y no quiero que le quite puntos a Gryffindor por mi culpa. Y además…

—No pasará nada, Gina —afirmó William, pasándole una mano por la cabeza —Tú sólo dices que fue coincidencia y ya.

Gina trató de asentir, pero estaba demasiado alterada. William únicamente atinó a pasarle las manos por la espalda, en actitud consoladora, tratando de no tener nada más en su mente. Y es que desde que él y Gina habían dormido juntos, en lo que más pensaba era en que eso volviera a ocurrir.

—¿No son pasos acercándose? —dijo Gina de pronto, levantando la cabeza y cortando por lo sano los pensamientos de William.

El chico asintió y ambos se separaron, poniéndose a distancia prudente uno del otro. Gina se secaba las lágrimas y sacando su varita, se apuntó a la cara y susurró un par de palabras, luego de lo cual guardó su varita justo a tiempo, pues Snape abrió la puerta violentamente y fue hacia William.

—Bluepool, espero que haya tomado nota de quienes causaban escándalo, porque no encontré a ninguno en el segundo piso cuando llegué —el profesor parecía especialmente molesto —Filch dice que al menos eran tres.

—Si, señor, creo saber quiénes son —William asintió en el acto —Ahora, con su permiso, voy a ver si fueron a esconderse a la sala común¿ya no me necesita?

El profesor lo despidió con un gesto y el chico salió, casi huyendo de ahí.

—Muy bien, señorita Weasley¿en qué nos quedamos?

Gina se lo indicó y Snape trató de ver alguna señal de nerviosismo en ella, pero de hecho, la joven se mostraba tan serena como cuando se había ido. No pudo notar que había llorado porque la chica se había lanzado un encantamiento al rostro que mostraba su cara en condiciones normales. Snape volvió a preguntarle por lo de la bludger y ella, tratando de sonar tranquila, respondió que lo de las gradas no fue intencional.

—La bludger era para Ripley —afirmó Gina, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al nombrar al buscador de Ravenclaw —Supongo que le pegué más fuerte de lo usual porque desde hacía tiempo que me debía una. Por decirlo de alguna forma.

Snape no pudo hacer más que darse por satisfecho y mandarla irse. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba la vaga sensación de que lo de la bludger era extraño. Pero por el momento, tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

* * *

—Entonces¿cómo quedamos?

El fin de semana en Hogmeade para los alumnos de tercero en adelante se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Todos los alumnos que tenían oportunidad de ir al pueblo estaban haciendo planes y los Cuatro Insólitos no eran la excepción. Aunque por primera vez desde que estaban en el colegio, no irían juntos.

—Yo ya les dije que tengo planes con Pat —aclaró Frida el viernes anterior a la excursión. Ángel hizo una mueca a la mención de Patrick Malfoy, pero no dijo nada —Si no les importa y sin afán de ofender, no quiero verlos en toda la excursión.

—Pues ya somos dos —dijo inesperadamente John, sorprendiendo a su gemela y a sus primos —Sun Mei y yo no hemos pasado un fin de semana a solas en Hogsmeade desde el curso pasado. Así que si Frida pide eso para ella, pues yo también.

—Por mí no hay problema, quiero dar una vuelta por ahí con William —afirmó Gina.

—Y ya que yo por fin voy a salir con Rebecca, me caería bien —señaló Ángel.

Frida miró a su gemelo con desconcierto.

—¿Y cuándo la invitaste? —quiso saber.

Ángel, viendo que había dicho más de lo que hubiera querido, tuvo que contar cómo se había dado exactamente la susodicha invitación al pueblo. Las chicas se mostraron algo pasmadas, mientras que John sonrió un poco.

—¿Tú porqué sonríes? —inquirió Ángel, observando a su primo.

—Sun Mei y yo creíamos que se habían tardado, es todo —John se explicó con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba —Era obvio que le gustabas a Rebecca desde hacía mucho, lo que pasaba es que eras demasiado despistado para darte cuenta.

—¿Ah, sí? —se extrañó Ángel, poniendo cara de desacuerdo.

—¡Sí! —soltaron al unísono Frida, Gina y John, con aire divertido.

—Entonces decidido —Ángel parecía algo ofendido de que su hermana y sus primos lo consideraran un despistado, pero como sabía que tenían algo de razón, no replicó —Cada quien por su lado en la visita a Hogsmeade.

Y así fue. El sábado, John y Sun Mei fueron los primeros en irse, pues solían decir que aprovechaban cada minuto que pasaban juntos y entre más fueran, mejor. Luego fue el turno de Gina, quien se iba riendo al parecer de alguna cosa bastante divertida, ya que era muy raro ver a William reír junto a ella con tantas ganas. Frida y Patrick los siguieron y ellos eran los más tranquilos hasta el momento, aunque de vez en cuando también reían con alegría. El último en salir fue Ángel y eso porque se quedó dormido y se atrasó en su arreglo, ya que de verdad quería lucir bien. Cuando bajó al vestíbulo encontró a Rebecca esperándolo y le pareció que nunca se había visto más bonita como en aquel momento, que lucía una falda corta amarilla, una blusa blanca sin mangas y unas sandalias blancas. En las manos sostenía un pequeño bolso de mano amarillo, del mismo tono que la diadema que usaba en la cabeza.

—Tan linda como siempre —la alabó Ángel en cuanto llegó hasta ella, sin notar las miradas que las demás chicas en el vestíbulo, casi todas de su curso, le dirigían.

Como se había preocupado bastante en arreglarse (más que otras veces, al menos), el chico estaba irresistible, con un pantalón de mezclilla y un saco azules, combinado con una camisa blanca. Su cabello corto, como de costumbre, estaba peinado en picos, pero perfectamente ordenados. Rebecca estuvo a punto de unírseles a las demás chicas cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía qué hacerlo. Ella sí iba a salir con Ángel, cosa que seguramente ponía celosas a las que miraban al pelirrojo con avidez.

—Bueno¿nos vamos? —Ángel le dio el brazo, galante pero sonriente, y ella se colgó de él de inmediato. Varios bufidos a su espalda le indicaron que las chicas del vestíbulo se habían molestado por ello —Y en fin¿a dónde quieres ir?

—Prometiste que tendría la mejor visita a Hogsmeade de mi vida —le recordó Rebecca.

—Sí, me acuerdo. Pues bien, te voy a mostrar todo lo que me gusta.

Y lo hizo. La llevó a Dervish y Banges, a La Casa de las Plumas (para enseñarle sus plumas favoritas, de colores brillantes, y las tintas que cambiaban de color según el estado de ánimo de quien las usara), a Zonko, a ver todas las bromas habidas y por haber y algunas de las cuales habían inventado su padre y su tío, a Honeydukes y por último, le preguntó qué quería ver ella, lo que lo sorprendió por la respuesta.

—¿Podríamos… podríamos entrar a la tienda de túnicas de la casa Umikase?

Ángel lo pensó y decidió que no había problema, por lo que asintió. Así, tuvo la recompensa de verla sonreír con ganas admirando la variedad de túnicas disponibles, de todos los colores y diseños imaginables, aunque gran parte tenía una clara influencia oriental. La vio mirar tanto tiempo una túnica en particular, de color negro con brillantes flores doradas estampadas, que con cautela se le acercó y le dijo.

—¿La quieres? Puedo comprártela.

Rebecca lo miró con atención. Iba a replicar, pero recordó sus votos personales de hacer su orgullo a un lado cuando estuviera con Ángel y preguntó suavemente.

—¿Seguro que puedes pagar algo así? Cuesta bastante.

—Claro que puedo pagarlo. Mis padres nos enviaron dinero a Frida y a mí por nuestro cumpleaños, así que… ¿Qué mejor que gastarlo en lo que yo quiera?

El chico descolgó la túnica del gancho y se la puso en las manos mientras que Rebecca tomaba plena conciencia de lo que él le acababa de decir.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños? —musitó, incrédula.

—Bueno, es mañana —reconoció Ángel, encogiéndose de hombros —Frida y yo no le damos tanta importancia. Además, hoy lo estamos pasando de maravilla: ella con Malfoy —hizo una leve mueca, como cada vez que se mencionaba el hecho de que su hermana saliera con Patrick —y yo contigo. Al menos yo no puedo pedir más.

Rebecca sonrió conmovida y fue a probarse la túnica enseguida. Mientras tanto, en Las Tres Escobas, Frida y Patrick estaban en un pequeño apartado, sentados a una mesa circular y con sendas rebanadas de pastel frente a ellos. Patrick sí sabía que al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Frida y Ángel y había preparado aquel paseo a Hogsmeade pensando en ello. Había reservado aquel apartado y solicitado un delicioso pastel para la ocasión. Pero las sorpresas para su querida pelirroja no terminaban ahí.

—Gracias por todo, Pat —Frida no paraba de sonreír —Pero no debiste molestarte. Mi cumpleaños es hasta mañana.

—Pero mañana es justo que celebres con tu hermano, son gemelos —le hizo ver Patrick —Así que con que hoy me dediques el día, está bien. Además, te tengo un regalo.

Patrick se sacó un objeto del bolsillo y se lo extendió a Frida por encima de la mesa. La joven se quedó pasmada al ver lo que era: una pequeña caja cuadrada de terciopelo rojo.

—Ábrela —pidió el rubio.

Frida así lo hizo, luego de tomar la cajita en sus manos. Se quedó deslumbrada ante lo que vio: un brillante anillo de oro con un solitario diamante engarzado. La piedra preciosa emitía un inusual destello rojizo a la luz del sol.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —soltó sin poder evitarlo.

Patrick estiró un brazo, sacó el anillo de su caja y tomó la mano izquierda de Frida.

—Ya te lo pregunté una vez, Frida, y me diste una respuesta, pero quiero que sea oficial. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Frida no pudo contener las lágrimas al tiempo que asentía repetidamente y Patrick le colocaba el anillo en el anular izquierdo. Luego de eso, el rubio se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir verde oscuro y se lo tendió.

—No tienes porqué llorar, Frida —le hizo ver.

—No puedo evitarlo —la chica sonrió temblorosamente —Nunca creí que llegaría a sentirme tan contenta en toda mi vida.

—Mira a quién le dices eso —Patrick sonrió con cierta amargura, con sus grises ojos brillantes —Soy yo el que nunca hubiera creído posible que pudiera ser tan feliz. Soy yo el que no cree en su buena suerte. Frida, yo soy el que debería estar llorando.

Frida lo miró y sonrió más ampliamente.

—Lo estás haciendo —le hizo notar.

Patrick se llevó una mano a una mejilla, donde comprobó que efectivamente corría una lágrima suya. La última vez que había llorado (al menos que él recordara con claridad) era cuando había visto por primera vez a su hermana Danielle, recién nacida, y la niña le había dedicado una simpática sonrisa. Con eso de que su padre solía decirle que llorar era para los débiles, no había podido hacerlo de nuevo… hasta ese momento. Y entonces comprendió que llorar no era para los débiles, sino para los que se dejaban llevar un poco por sus emociones. Y él, en ese preciso instante, no quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en su vida al lado de Frida.

—Bueno, querida, eso pasa por hacerme tan feliz —dijo Patrick, tratando de sonreír.

Frida se emocionó tanto al oírse llamar _querida_ por Patrick que se quedó impresionada. Le devolvió el pañuelo y ambos se quedaron en silencio largo rato, hasta que decidieron comerse el pastel que tenían en sus platos al tiempo que hablaban de los detalles pendientes de su matrimonio (entendiéndose por "detalles" cosas desde la comida a servirse hasta la lista de invitados). Cuando terminaron, se pusieron de pie y a la salida del apartado, escucharon cierto alboroto en el exterior. Se miraron con extrañeza y Frida entreabrió la puerta para ver y oír mejor.

—Vamos, vamos, nada de gritos —decía la voz de la señora Rosmerta, la dueña del local, notoriamente molesta —Ya causaron suficientes estragos, así que fuera —gritó.

Frida alcanzó a ver que la mujer empujaba hacia la puerta a unos cuantos jóvenes y entre ellos, alcanzó a ver una cabeza con el corto cabello rojo peinado en picos.

—¡Ángel! —susurró Frida con desconcierto.

—Y tus primos —apuntó Patrick, al distinguir el largo cabello de Gina y el ordenado cabello de John. Los tres Weasley iban con sus parejas —No entiendo¿qué rayos pasaría?

—Ripley —Frida acababa de ver al joven Ravenclaw entre su gemelo, sus primos y sus parejas —Seguramente hizo alguna de sus tonterías.

Ambos salieron de su apartado y casi de inmediato Frida encontró a quién preguntarle sobre lo sucedido.

—Mindy —llamó en voz baja a su amiga, al estar a un paso de distancia de ella —¿Qué sucede aquí?

Mindy se giró al escuchar que la llamaban y al ver que era Frida, mostró una expresión preocupada. A su lado, Jason Bradley seguía atento a la escena, para no perderse nada.

—Bueno, no estoy muy segura, porque llegué hace apenas cinco minutos —comenzó Mindy —Pero creo que Ripley quiso hacerle algo a Copperfield y como ella estaba con tu hermano, él se enojó y los separó, pero luego Ripley lo quiso hechizar. Luego llegaron tus primos y sus novios y trataron de ayudar a Ángel y fue cuando se armó tremendo lío, porque los amigos de Ripley estaban aquí y eran más. La verdad es que… ¿a dónde vas?

Frida no escuchó más y salió del local para alcanzar a su hermano. Patrick la siguió, preguntándose cómo un día casi perfecto para él podía terminar así. Bueno, al menos ya le constaba que emparentando con los Weasley, nunca estaría aburrido.

(1)_ La palabra _liebchen_ es un apelativo en alemán que significa _cariño, corazón mío.


	57. Aclarando situaciones

**_CUENTA REGRESIVA: TRES CAPÍTULOS ANTES DEL FINAL._**

**Cincuenta y siete: Aclarando situaciones**.

Frida y Patrick llegaron pronto a la calle y por lo tanto, a donde estaban Ángel, sus primos y sus respectivas parejas. Y llegaron justo a tiempo, porque Ripley y sus amigos querían seguir el pleito. Y lo peor de todo: con varitas en mano.

—Será mejor que se vayan —pedía John, tratando de parecer conciliador —Ahora.

—No te metas en esto, Weasley —exigió Ripley con desprecio —No es tu asunto.

—Disculpa, pero si te metes con mi familia es mi asunto —replicó John.

—Vamos, Ripley, no caigas más bajo —espetó Sun Mei —Tú y tus amigos lárguense ya.

—Vaya, Mao, salir con Weasley te afectó los modales —se burló uno de los amigos de Ripley, de cabello revuelto y oscuro.

—¡No te atrevas a hablarle así! —John perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y sacó su varita —Métete con alguien de tu tamaño.

Sun Mei le puso una mano en el hombro a modo de gesto conciliador, mientras que Ángel se zafaba de las manos de Rebecca y se adelantaba.

—John, no te metas, éste no es tu asunto —la voz del chico sonaba tan estricta como la de su madre y tanto sus primos como Frida se sorprendieron por ello —La cosa fue conmigo, Ripley, así que hazme el favor de decirle a tus amiguitos que se aparten y tengamos un duelo decente. Eso, claro, si tienes dignidad —añadió con sarcasmo.

Eso hizo que Ripley se decidiera, haciéndole un gesto a sus amigos para que se mantuvieran al margen. En tanto, Ángel había sacado su varita y tenía una expresión de concentración rara en él, que sólo le veían cuando pensaba en algo de verdad importante.

—Ángel, por favor—Rebecca se le acercó y le puso una mano en un brazo —No lo hagas, no tienes porqué.

—Sí, sí tengo —Ángel no la miró por seguir concentrado en lo que iba a hacer —Te faltó al respeto y eso no se lo voy a permitir.

Rebecca se sentía halagada por la reacción de Ángel, pero aún así seguía preocupada. En tanto, Frida y Patrick se habían acercado a Gina y William, y les pidieron explicaciones.

—Ángel y Rebecca se encontraron a Ripley al entrar a Las Tres Escobas —explicó Gina —Los dos iban sin molestar a nadie, pero de pronto Ripley se le acercó a Rebecca, la abrazó y trató de besarla. ¿Puedes creerlo? —agregó, indignada.

—Fue muy desagradable, la verdad —William hizo un gesto negativo de cabeza —Gina y yo nos acabábamos de sentar a una mesa y John y Mao recién entraban. Lo vimos todo. Como era de esperarse, Ángel se disgustó y retiró a Ripley de Rebecca de un empujón. Luego de eso, Ripley sacó la varita e intentó hechizar a Ángel, pero fue cuando nosotros intervenimos. Mao le hizo lo mismo que en febrero, lo tiró al suelo, y yo logré echarle un _Impedimenta_, pero no sirvió de mucho.

—¿Tú le echaste un _Impedimenta_ a Ripley? —se asombró Patrick, mirando a su amigo.

—Oye, no por nada saqué "Extraordinario" en el TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Como sea, el caso es que Rosmerta nos echó —Gina se veía enfadada —Y ahora Ángel quiere pelear¡como si fuera muy bueno en duelos! Sabes perfectamente que la Defensa no es su fuerte —miró a Frida, como exigiéndole que parara a su gemelo.

—Pero cuando se concentra, te sorprende —le hizo recordar Frida.

La mayor parte de los jóvenes se retiraron, pero Rebecca seguía insistiéndole a Ángel para que no se batiera. El pelirrojo le hizo una seña discreta a su primo y John, advirtiendo el gesto, separó a Rebecca de Ángel con suavidad, pero con firmeza.

—Muy bien, Ripley¿listo? —inquirió Ángel, viendo al Ravenclaw y mostrando su varita.

Ripley, discutiendo un poco con sus amigos, asintió y también mostró su varita. Poco después estaban cumpliendo con las formalidades y antes de lanzarse el primer hechizo, Ripley le gritó al pelirrojo insolentemente.

—Oye, lo olvidaba¿quién es tu segundo?

Ángel volteó levemente hacia donde sus primos y descubrió a su hermana. Pero como era lógico, a Frida no la iba a meter en ese asunto.

—Malfoy —señaló, con un gesto de cabeza.

Frida se impresionó y Gina y John, más. Los tres sabían perfectamente que Ángel no toleraba al rubio y que sólo no le hacía mala cara cada vez que lo veía por Frida. Pero de eso a confiar en él como su segundo en un duelo… Sencillamente, no sabían qué pensar.

—¿Y el tuyo? —preguntó Ángel.

—Taylor —Ripley indicó con la cabeza a un chico de cabello castaño claro y mirada fría.

Ángel asintió y se preparó. Uno de los Ravenclaw que lo acompañaban se había ofrecido a contar hasta tres para que los dos iniciaran a la vez y cuando iba en el dos…

—_¡Temno!_ —gritó Ripley inesperadamente.

Era un hechizo cortante, bastante simple, pero Ángel sabía bien lo que hacía. Se hizo a un lado un segundo antes de que en el suelo, donde había estado parado, apareciera una especie de surco. Se veía que Ripley pelearía en serio, así que Ángel también lo haría.

—_¡Expelliarmus!_

El chico Weasley tenía mejor puntería y mucha más velocidad, por lo que Ripley apenas si pudo darse cuenta de cuando su varita salió volando de su mano. Y mucho menos notó el otro hechizo que Ángel le lanzó hasta que fue tarde.

—_¡Impedimenta!_

Ripley cayó de espaldas, pero no quedó inconsciente por el golpe, cosa que Ángel notó.

—¿Qué esperas, Ripley? —preguntó.

Ángel sonreía, pero estaba atento a cualquier movimiento. Y eso fue bueno, porque en cuanto se levantó, Ripley recuperó su varita y le echó un Desmaius.

—_¡Protego!_ —Ángel reaccionó justo a tiempo, pero en cuanto bajó la varita para preparar otro golpe, Ripley se le adelantó.

—_¡Temno!_

Esta vez sí le dio a Ángel, cosa que su hermana y sus primos notaron en el acto, pues la camisa del chico se manchó de rojo. Ángel hizo un gesto de dolor, pero se mantuvo de pie lo suficiente como para poner en guardia a Ripley. El Ravenclaw iba a darle el golpe de gracia, pero inesperadamente Ángel levantó la varita bruscamente.

—_¡Petrificus Totalus!_ —exclamó.

Al instante, Ripley se desplomó, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo. Sus amigos acudieron en su ayuda en el acto, pero para su sorpresa, ninguno se sabía de memoria el contramaleficio. Estuvieron debatiéndose unos cuantos minutos hasta que pasó por ahí Bennett, el capitán del equipo de quidditch, y al ver su dilema, sacó la varita y estaba a punto de realizar el contramaleficio cuando Sun Mei gritó.

—Cuando lo regreses a la normalidad, dile que perdió, Mark.

Bennett asintió en el acto y lanzó el contramaleficio. En tanto, Rebecca había corrido hacia Ángel, quien se llevaba una mano a la herida que manchaba su camisa. La revisó a medias y antes de el chico protestara, lo tomó de un brazo y lo jaló de vuelta al colegio.

—Ahora tú me vas a obedecer a mí —Rebecca se veía tan indignada que Ángel no se atrevió a replicarle. De hecho, le parecía inusualmente bonita así —No puedo creer que no me hicieras caso¡mira que batirte en duelo cuando no es tu fuerte! Y vaya que lo sé, porque te ayudé el curso pasado a estudiar para pasar ese examen.

Entraron a los terrenos del colegio a paso rápido, pero la chica notó que a cada paso que daban, Ángel caminaba más lento. Volteó a verlo y se percató de que la sangre goteaba de su herida y se estaba poniendo pálido. Dejó de caminar, vio un árbol cercano y lo guió hacia su sombra.

—Recuéstate —le pidió.

Ángel obedeció y Rebecca, luego de un leve titubeo, le desabrochó la camisa para revisar su herida. Si no fuera por la situación, se hubiera sentido muy avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo, pero enseguida se concentró y viendo que el corte hecho por el hechizo de Ripley era profundo, trató de recordar un libro de Sanación que había leído hacía un tiempo. Ella quería ser sanadora, por eso leía sobre ese tema siempre que podía, y ahora intentaba acordarse de un hechizo en particular.

—Vamos, Rebecca, piensa… —se dijo en voz baja, mirando la desagradable herida de Ángel de reojo —¡Ah, ya! —sacó su varita, cerró los ojos unos segundos para concentrarse y al abrirlos, le apuntó a Ángel —_¡Emendare!_ (1)

Se concentró como nunca lo había hecho, sabiendo que podría salirle mal, pero para su alivio, la herida se cerró poco a poco, pero no por completo. Quedó una pequeña abertura en la piel morena del chico, pero al menos no se estaba desangrando. Rebecca sonrió.

—Pude hacerlo —musitó —De veras pude hacerlo. Ángel…

Pero Ángel no la oía, o al menos eso parecía. Tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía pálido.

—¡Ángel! —llamó, moviéndolo de un lado a otro —No es momento para bromas.

—¡Ay, ya lo sé! —se lamentó él, girando la cabeza —Es que me estaba durmiendo.

—Pues levántate, que hay que ir a la enfermería —Rebecca lo tomó de un brazo y lo incorporó —Todavía no estás curado del todo.

Ángel asintió, pero al estar por completo de pie, se mareó ligeramente, apoyándose del todo en Rebecca, quien no se esperaba eso y casi se cae.

—Estás bien¿verdad? —le preguntó ella.

—Sí, creo —Ángel intentó sonreírle con su picardía habitual, pero no pudo —Ahora llévame a la enfermería antes de que cambie de opinión¿sí?

Rebecca se sintió conmovida ante la frase y el intento de sonrisa del joven. Trataba de que ella se sintiera bien cuando él era el que no lo estaba.

—Muy bien, vamos —aceptó.

Ambos caminaron por los terrenos a paso lento, sobre todo porque Ángel se estaba mareando un poco a cada paso. Pasaron cerca del lago, por lo que Rebecca creyó vislumbrar, a la sombra de una gran haya y con varios libros a su alrededor, a la prima pequeña de Ángel y a varios niños más, seguramente sus amigos. Entre ellos, creyó distinguir a la hermana menor de Patrick Malfoy, al hermanito de Sun Mei Mao, al hijo de la profesora de Encantamientos y a la hija de Harry Potter. Sí que le parecía un grupo curioso, pero lo ignoró casi al instante pues Ángel se detuvo de pronto.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó.

—Nada grave —aseguró él a media voz —Vamos, podemos seguir.  
Siguieron su camino y al llegar a las puertas del castillo, los alcanzaron Frida, Gina, John, Patrick, William y Sun Mei. Frida casi tira a su hermano al abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Sí que eres un tonto, Ángel Lee Weasley —regañó la pelirroja. Rebecca se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre completo de Ángel, y no era para menos. Frida sólo lo usaba con su gemelo cuando se enfadaba mucho con él o se preocupaba mucho por él —¿Cómo pudiste meterte en algo así? Sabes perfectamente que los duelos no se te dan bien¡con lo que pasó hace un año en casa!

Y es que el verano pasado, estando en casa recién llegados del colegio, Ángel y Frida se habían puesto a practicar sus hechizos de defensa y ataque a modo de juego, pero el resultado fue que Ángel terminó con una herida muy fea en la cabeza sólo porque no supo defenderse bien de un hechizo de desarme que le lanzó su hermana y que lo estrelló contra la pared de la habitación donde estaban.

—Ya, Frida, lo vas a asfixiar —Gina veía la escena sonriendo. Para ella era divertido ver cuando sus primos discutían, porque a ella y a John les pasaba de vez en cuando y era mejor verlo que vivirlo —Deja que Rebecca se lo lleve. Se nota que lo cuida bien.

—Pues de todas formas voy —Frida se adelantó un paso —Mira, hermanito, me diste un gran susto. Así que aunque no quieras, te daré lata cuidándote.

Ángel hizo una mueca, pero era una mueca fingida. La verdad le agradaba saber que su gemela se preocupaba por él, aunque sospechaba que ella quería algo más que cuidarlo. Ya lo averiguaría cuando estuviera bien.

El grupo entero llegó a la enfermería, donde la señora Finch–Fletchley atendía de nueva cuenta la alergia de los hermanos Finnigan. Al ver a todos aquellos jóvenes de séptimo, se preguntó en qué nueva travesura se habrían metido cuando Frida se adelantó y antes de que dijera algo, le explicó exactamente lo que había sucedido. La mujer negó con la cabeza, les entregó su poción a los Finnigan y jaló a Ángel hacia un banquillo, revisando su herida de reojo. Frunció el entrecejo de pronto.

—¿Esta herida con qué se hizo? —inquirió, seria.

—Con el hechizo _Temno_ —respondió Frida en el acto.

—Pues es más pequeña de lo que esperaba —comentó la sanadora.

—Rebecca me ayudó —dijo Ángel entonces —Usó un hechizo para cerrarla un poco.

La mujer miró a la castaña.

—¿Qué hechizo usaste? —le preguntó.

—El hechizo enmendador —respondió Rebecca, titubeante —Lo había leído en un libro y como vi que estaba sangrando demasiado, pues…

La señora Finch–Fletchley la miró de tal forma, que cualquiera pensaría que estaba molesta. Sin embargo, al cabo de un segundo, sonrió levemente.

—Un hechizo enmendador casi perfecto —aseguró —Si quieres entrar a la Escuela de Sanación, te recomendaré con gusto.

Rebecca no pudo mas que sonreír con incredulidad.

—Muy bien, ahora voy a cuidar yo a este chico —les indicó la sanadora —Quiero que salgan de aquí. Podrá irse a la hora de la cena, perdió algo de sangre.

Los chicos no tuvieron más remedio que acceder, aunque Frida le pidió por unos minutos que la dejara quedarse, cosa que no consiguió. Tuvo que irse con sus primos, sus novios y Patrick, quien le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Oye, va a estar bien —le dijo a Frida —Ya lo dijo la señora Finch–Fletchley.

—Sí, pero es que mi hermanito nunca aprende —Frida frunció el entrecejo —Siempre anda haciendo las cosas sin pensar en lo demás.

—Al menos lo hizo por una buena causa —le hizo ver Patrick.

—Bueno, eso sí.

—Hola, Frida —pasaban por las puertas principales y Rose, quien había hablado, y sus amigos, se habían topado con ellos —¿Qué hacen aquí? Creí que estaban en Hogsmeade.

—Bueno, tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente —Frida trató de no darle importancia al hecho de que su hermano estuviera en la enfermería —¿Y ustedes?

—¡Ah, bueno! —Rose se encogió de hombros —Venimos de una reunión de la…

—¡No, Rose, no lo digas! —la detuvieron sus amigos al unísono.

La pequeña pelirroja se volvió hacia sus amigos con cara de arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento —se disculpó —Fue sin querer.

—Ustedes sí que son extraños —William sonrió amablemente.

—Mira, tú ni digas, Will, porque estás igual que nosotros —le hizo ver Sunny, bromista.

William sonrió y con una mirada, le pidió a Gina que se acercara.

—Ya que estás aquí, quiero presentarte —William tomó a Gina de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí —Sunny, mi novia Gina. Gina, mi recién encontrada hermana Sunny.

Gina y Sunny se dieron la mano al tiempo que sonreían, mientras los amigos del rubio lo miraban con extrañeza. Él les hizo un gesto para indicarles que les explicaría luego.

—Hablando de Sunny¿no teníamos qué…? —comenzó Rose, pero Henry la tomó de un brazo y la llevó aparte bruscamente —¡Oye¿Porqué haces eso?

—Para que no sigas hablando de más —Henry le hablaba por la comisura de la boca, para que no se notaran sus palabras. Luego, con un tono de voz normal, agregó —Oye, Rose, vamos a nuestra sala común¿sí? Hay que dejar los libros, casi es hora de comer.

Captando la indirecta de Henry, tanto Rose como sus demás amigos empezaron a poner excusas para irse a su respectiva sala común y se retiraron del lugar lo más rápido posible. La única que se quedó fue Sunny y eso porque estaba ocupada respondiendo algunas preguntas de William.

—¿Ya le pediste permiso a Snape para las vacaciones de verano?

Sunny hizo una mueca.

—Ni siquiera lo he intentado —confesó la niña —Snape tiene un humor muy raro, a veces parece un ogro negro y otras… ¿qué dije?

Sunny se extrañó al ver que Gina contenía la risa.

—Nadie había llamado a Snape así —respondió la pelirroja, separándose de William —Espera, ahora se los digo a los demás. ¡Eh, chicos! —y se fue con su prima, su hermano y los otros, que estaban algo apartados conversando.

—Sí que es alegre¿no? —comentó la niña, refiriéndose a Gina —Como sea, no le he dicho nada. Últimamente anda bastante raro y no quiero arriesgarme.

—Por favor, hazlo pronto, porque en agosto voy a estar ocupado. Voy a mudarme.

—¿A dónde?

—A un departamento en Bloomsbury, cerca de la Universidad. Mis padres no quieren que me vaya de la casa, pero… ¿porqué sonríes?

—Es que… yo vivo en Bloomsbury. Si te mudas ahí, podría ir a visitarte.

—Oye, eso me facilitaría mucho las cosas —William sonrió con ganas —A mis padres no les hizo gracia cuando les conté de ti, creían que estaba bromeando, pero me tiene sin cuidado lo que opinen. Eres mi hermana y punto. Así que quiero que por favor, le pidas ese permiso a Snape para llevarte de vacaciones.

Sunny asintió encantada y despidiéndose a medias de William, se fue corriendo al despacho de Snape, esperando encontrarlo. Al llegar a la puerta, llamó rápidamente y en cuanto el profesor le dio permiso de entrar, abrió la puerta, se puso delante del escritorio y mirando fijamente al hombre, pidió con firmeza.

—Disculpe¿puedo irme con Will en las vacaciones de verano?

—¿Con quién? —el profesor estaba confundido. Sunny nunca le había hablado así.

—Con Bluepool —aclaró Sunny enseguida —Quiere llevarme de vacaciones.

—¿Y porqué ese sangre sucia de Bluepool quiere llevarla de vacaciones, Wilson?

—¡No lo llame sangre sucia! Es mi hermano¿sabía?

Ante esa información, Snape quiso saber todos los detalles y Sunny se los dio. Al cabo de diez minutos la niña había terminado de hablar y tomaba aire, porque había hablado casi de corrido, mientras que Snape tenía el entrecejo fruncido, meditando la cuestión.

—Si eso es verdad, no veo porqué no pueda hacerlo —lo dijo aparentando indiferencia, pero por alguna razón, Snape se preguntó cómo serían los días de verano que Sunny no estaría en su casa —Pero llamaré a Bluepool primero, para saber a dónde quiere llevarla.

Sunny le dedicó una de sus escasas sonrisas de verdadero deleite y apenas si se acordó de dar las gracias y despedirse antes de salir del despacho. Snape se quedó muy pensativo, pero no estuvo así mucho tiempo pues en su chimenea, inesperadamente, resplandecieron intensas llamas verdes y al segundo siguiente, una mujer conocida por el profesor salió de ellas.

—Espero que me hayas llamado para algo bueno, Snape, porque tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer que venir al colegio.

—Cálmate¿quieres? —le pidió Snape de mala gana —¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

La mujer entrecerró sus almendrados ojos, de color ocre, demostrando su molestia.

—No entiendo porqué te hago favores, pero sí, lo tengo —la mujer le entregó un paquete envuelto en papel marrón —¿Se puede saber porqué no fuiste tú mismo a conseguir esto? Tanto tiempo entre alumnos debió servirte de algo.

—No preguntes —pidió el profesor de mala gana. Cuando vio que la mujer iba de vuelta a la chimenea, agregó —Gracias.

La mujer dio media vuelta y lo miró atónita.

—¿Severus Snape me está agradeciendo un favor a mí? —soltó, incrédula —Creo que ser tutor te está afectando más de lo que crees. No eres ni la sombra de lo que solías ser.

—Pues tú no te quedas atrás —Snape le dirigió una ligera sonrisa burlona —Recuerdo bien a un trío de tontas de Gryffindor llamándote _Darnel_. Dahlia¿eso era bueno?

—No sé, pero al menos ellas sabían que existía, no como otros que conozco.

Y hecha una furia, la mujer tomó un puñado de polvos brillantes de una pequeña bolsa verde que llevaba en una mano, entró a la chimenea y arrojando los polvos en ella, gritó _Ministerio de Magia_… Y se desvaneció.

—Aún no la entiendo —musitó Snape con confusión

Y aún así, tuvo que aceptar que lo que le había dicho Dahlia Holmes era cierto: el ser tutor le estaba afectando más de lo que él mismo creía. Sino¿cómo se explicaba que le hubiera pedido un favor precisamente a la aurora y que además, le hubiera dado las gracias por ello? Además, no entendía la reacción de Holmes a la mención de las tres amigas de Gryffindor que al final, se habían quedado con los tres Merodeadores del bando de los buenos, las Floras. Y aparte¿porqué Holmes siempre se alteraba ante cualquier insinuación a que ella era invisible en sus años en Hogwarts? No había cosa más falsa que esa, al menos que él recordara. Siempre había creído que Holmes había sido una bruja única, pues a pesar de estar en Slytherin en su época de estudiante, no se había dejado llevar por las ideas de sus compañeros de casa, sino que se había dedicado a estudiar duro para alcanzar sus objetivos. Y vaya que lo había logrado: ahora era una de las personas de más alto rango en el Cuartel General de Aurores. ¿Cómo alguien como ella se había sentido ignorada? Era algo que nunca entendería.

—¿Pero eso qué me importa? —masculló en voz baja, molesto —Que Dahlia piense lo que quiera. Nunca estuvo muy cuerda que digamos.

Salió de su despacho en ese momento, sin percatarse que la respuesta que buscaba estaba, en parte, en el inexplicable hecho de que él llamara a Holmes por su nombre desde que la conocía, siendo que se tomaba esa consideración con muy pocos.

* * *

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin novedades. Bueno, en realidad sí hubo una, al menos para Sunny: sus amigos la esquivaron el resto del día. La niña pensó que tenían cosas más importantes qué hacer, pero se sorprendió de que cuando fue a su dormitorio a guardar sus libros, luego de haber estado en el despacho de Snape, Danielle revolvía su baúl, como buscando algo, al tiempo que debía soportar las quejas de Brandon y Scott ante el desorden que estaba haciendo.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? —reprochaba Brandon, con un gesto de desdén.

—Déjala, que ni caso nos hace —pidió Scott, sonriendo con burla —No vale la pena.

—Pues si hablas de las tonterías que dice tu amiga, es cierto: no valen la pena —respondió Danielle con tal tino, que Sunny, en la puerta, soltó una carcajada, que fue secundada sin querer por la quinta compañera de curso de las niñas, de apellido Fonteyn.

—¡Silencio, Brigdet! —espetó Brandon, mirando con insolencia a Fonteyn, que estaba sentada en su cama, de piernas cruzadas y con un libro en el regazo.

La aludida, una niña pequeña de cabello negro y tez blanca que combinaba con unos ojos verdes oscuros e inusualmente tristes, no hizo caso. Se tranquilizó un poco y regresó la vista a su libro, en tanto que Sunny se dirigía a su propio baúl y guardaba sus cosas.

—Hasta que les dijeron sus verdades —masculló Sunny con burla, provocando otra carcajada de Fonteyn, pero más discreta que la anterior —Danielle¿qué buscas?

Danielle negó con la cabeza, acomodó el contenido de su baúl de nueva cuenta y lo cerró de un golpe.

—No importa, lo buscaré después —espetó, aparentemente de mal humor —Ahora tengo que irme¡nos vemos en la cena!

Acto seguido salió corriendo del dormitorio, dejando a Sunny sumamente intrigada. Brandon y Scott, notoriamente aliviadas de que Danielle hubiera dejado de causar alboroto, siguieron charlando como si nada, y Fonteyn continuó leyendo.

Sunny pensó que sus amigos se estaban comportando muy extraño, así que en cuanto terminó de guardar sus cosas, salió del dormitorio, cruzó la sala común y salió de la misma para dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Iba mascullando en voz baja las posibles razones que explicaran el comportamiento de sus amigos, cuando chocó con alguien. Soltó un _¡Rayos!_, pues últimamente eso de chocar con las personas por ir distraída le pasaba demasiado a menudo.

—Perdón —se disculpó, después de su arrebato, y estaba dispuesta a seguir su camino cuando la persona con la que se había topado la detuvo.

—No hay problema, Wilson. ¿Puede esperar un minuto?

¡Genial, lo que le faltaba! Acababa de chocar con su tutor. ¿Ahora qué querría?

—Dígame —dijo la niña. Entre más pronto el profesor le dijera lo que quería, mejor.

—Aquí tiene —el hombre no hizo más que entregarle un paquete envuelto en papel marrón —Tómelo de una vez.

Sunny había visto el paquete, pero no lo tomó hasta que Snape insistió en ello. Lo vio por todas partes, extrañada, tratando de saber qué era o quién lo mandaba.

—¿Qué rayos es esto? —dejó escapar, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Snape iba a contestarle algo cuando un grito desde el extremo del pasillo que llevaba al Gran Comedor resonó con fuerza.

—¡Eh, Sunny!

La niña se volvió y sonrió ligeramente al ver que era William Bluepool. Por estar mirando al rubio, no se dio cuenta que Snape ponía cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Mira lo que conseguí para ti! —William llegó hasta ella y sin hacer caso del profesor de Pociones, le entregó un paquete envuelto en papel verde a Sunny —Recordé que le oí decir a Danielle Malfoy algo sobre los dibujos que tienes en algunos de tus libros y pensé que te gustaría. Feliz cumpleaños.

Sunny abrió el paquete y abrió los ojos con asombro, mientras una de sus raras sonrisas de deleite aparecía en su rostro lentamente.

—¡Colores! —exclamó Sunny sin poder creerlo. Lo que acababa de darle William era una enorme caja de lápices de colores —¡No puedo creerlo! Siempre quise una de éstas.

—Cuando tuve dinero suficiente, yo me compré una parecida —reconoció William —A mí también me gusta dibujar, pero hace mucho que no lo hago.

Sunny estaba encantada y miró a William sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Gracias —logró murmurarle.

—Tienes que darme uno de tus dibujos de regalo de cumpleaños —dijo William a modo de despedida, sonriendo también —Bueno, te dejo. Es hora de cenar y Patrick quiere hablarme de algo. Nos vemos.

Y se fue. Sunny se quedó viendo largo rato la caja de lápices de colores cuando notó en una de sus manos el paquete que Snape le había dado. Intentó abrirlo, pero al tener las manos ocupadas, se rindió y decidió ir al Gran Comedor.

—Gracias a usted también —recordó decir, volviéndose hacia su tutor —Aunque aún no sé porqué¿usted sí? Es que ya me confundí.

Snape no le contestó, sino que se quedó callado, mirándola con atención.

—No importa —espetó Sunny y se retiró.

Llegó al Gran Comedor y fue directo a su mesa, donde vio a William y a Patrick Malfoy en un extremo, conversando en susurros. Encontró un hueco entre Thomas Elliott y Walter y se sentó. Dejó lo que cargaba en la mesa y volteó a ambos lados de la misma.

—¿Y Danielle? —preguntó.

—A mí no me veas, yo no sé nada —Thomas sonrió bromista, pero se notaba que decía eso en serio —No la he visto.

—Yo tampoco, y es raro —Walter sorbió un poco de jugo de calabaza de su copa antes de continuar —Dijo que la veríamos aquí. Por cierto¿de quién es esa caja de colores?

—Mía, acaba de regalármela Will —Sunny le dedicó una breve y cariñosa mirada a la caja de lápices —Por mi cumpleaños.

—¡Válgame! —Thomas había escuchado lo último y casi se atraganta con un trozo de carne —¿Es tu cumpleaños¡Debiste decirme!

—No tiene importancia —aseguró Sunny, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—¿Y ese paquete? —Walter señaló el paquete que Snape le había dado a la niña.

—¡Ah, eso! Me lo dio Snape, pero no lo abriré aquí —Sunny notó por el rabillo del ojo que el quinteto de tarados acababa de sentarse a la mesa —La mesa tiene ojos.

Tanto Walter como Thomas captaron la indirecta y se dedicaron a cenar. Sunny no tanto, porque se enfocó en mirar a las otras mesas discretamente, y su sorpresa fue grande al darse cuenta que Amy, Rose y Hally tampoco estaban cenando. Frunció el ceño, pensando en dónde podrían estar sus amigas.

—Me voy a dormir —dijo Thomas sonriendo, levantándose —Nos vemos, Walt.

—Está loco —musitó Walter y siguió cenando.

—A mí me cae bien —rebatió Sunny.

—Sí, claro, sólo porque sus padres son famosos —masculló Walter de mal humor.

—Disculpa, a ti te conocí antes y no tienes padres famosos —recordó Sunny.

Walter hizo un gesto de incredulidad y parecía dispuesto a decir algo más, pero en ese momento Danielle entró al Gran Comedor, se acercó a la mesa, se sentó en el sitio que Thomas había dejado libre y miró a Sunny.

—Sunny, amiga mía —comenzó Danielle, con voz aduladora.

—¿Qué quieres? —Sunny le dirigió una sonrisa incrédula.

—¿Podrías venir conmigo? Necesito tu ayuda —confesó Danielle, fingiendo vergüenza.

—De acuerdo —la castaña se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Danielle —¡Ah, espera! —tomó la caja de lápices y el paquete envuelto en papel marrón —Ahora sí, vamos.

Ambas niñas salieron del comedor y caminaron largo rato, primero subiendo la escalinata de mármol y luego avanzando hacia los pisos superiores.

—¿No iremos a la Sala de los Menesteres, cierto? —inquirió Sunny con suspicacia, cuando ella y Danielle iban por el sexto piso —Ya les dije que no importa si no celebramos mi cumpleaños.

Danielle se quedó callada y procuró sonreír al acomodarse un mechón de cabello rubio tras la oreja. El cabello le dio una idea.

—¿Crees que deba cortarme el cabello? —inquirió, mirándose las puntas de su rubia melena —Creo que ya lo tengo demasiado largo.

—No me cambies el tema, Danielle —espetó Sunny con disgusto —¿A dónde vamos?

—No seas impaciente, ya verás. Mientras llegamos, contéstame¿me quedaría bien el cabello más corto?

—No sé, nunca lo he pensado. Como yo siempre lo he llevado largo… Pero tu cabello no está tan largo como el mío¿cierto?

Danielle asintió. A la rubia, el cabello le llegaba por arriba de la mitad de la espalda cuando iba suelto, mientras que la cabellera castaña de Sunny tocaba la cintura de su dueña cuando iba atada en su habitual cola de caballo.

—Es que nunca he podido cortarme el cabello como a mí se me antoja —reconoció Danielle con una mueca —Por eso se me ocurrió. Bueno, ya llegamos.

Estaban en el séptimo piso y a Sunny le llevó cinco segundos observar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que estaban precisamente donde aparecía la Sala de los Menesteres.

—¿No que no íbamos a la Sala de los Menesteres? —Sunny puso cara de reproche.

—Nunca te contesté eso —le hizo ver Danielle con una sonrisa.

Abrió la puerta que solía aparecer de entrada a la múltiple sala y Sunny se topó con que ahí estaban sus amigas: Rose estaba batallando con unas serpentinas que colgaba del techo, parada en una silla, mientras Amy y Hally la miraban y reían en voz baja.

—En vez de reírse, deberían ayudarme —se quejó Rose, fastidiada.

—Si quieres, lo hago yo —dijo Sunny entonces.

Eso sólo hizo que Rose se girara bruscamente y casi se cayera de la silla, de no ser porque Hally fue a auxiliarla. Amy se puso de pie, condujo a Sunny a una de las sillas y le sonrió de forma serena, como sólo ella podía hacer. Danielle, en tanto, le quitó a Sunny lo que llevaba en las manos y lo colocó en la mesa.

—¿Qué son, Sunny? —se interesó Rose, luego de que Hally le ayudara a bajar de la silla sana y salva.

—Uno es un regalo de Will y el otro me lo dio Snape. Ni siquiera sé lo que sea.

—¡Pues ábrelo! —pidió Hally con entusiasmo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Creo que juntarte con Black te está afectando —bromeó Danielle, viendo a su amiga de cabello negro —Ya no eres tan sumisa como antes.

Hally se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia al comentario, y le hizo un gesto a Sunny para que abriera el paquete que Snape le había dado. La niña obedeció, retiró el papel marrón del paquete y se quedó boquiabierta por lo que encontró.

—A eso le llamo un buen regalo —dejó escapar Rose, admirada.

—¿Snape no se habrá enfermado o algo así? —se preguntó Danielle en voz baja.

—Supongo que no es tan malo después de todo —aventuró Amy, sin mucha convicción.

—¿Cómo supo que precisamente esto te iba a gustar? —Hally no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Sunny no pudo más que encogerse de hombros. El paquete consistía en unos cuantos blocs muggles de hojas blancas, una caja de lápices especiales para dibujar, una goma blanca y para completar lo extraño del conjunto, unos binoculares.

—Creo que tendré que agradecérselo luego —comentó Sunny cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa —Bueno, ya que me hicieron venir aquí¿qué quieren?

Las chicas sonrieron y le dijeron que para celebrar su cumpleaños, se les había ocurrido una fiesta en la que sólo estuvieran ellas.

—Es más divertida —aseguró Rose con una pícara sonrisa.

Estuvieron un buen rato jugando y riéndose de algunas cosas, sobre todo cuando Rose intentó aclarar las constantes bromas de Danielle con respecto a Procyon Black.

—Miren, no voy a negar que me cae bien —dijo Rose con el entrecejo fruncido —Pero lo único que me gusta de él es que me hace reír¡lo juro! —agregó, al ver las expresiones incrédulas de sus amigas. La pelirroja hizo un mohín de enojo —Muy bien, no me crean.

—Vamos, Rose, te creemos —Danielle decidió confesar algo para que su amiga Gryffindor viera que era sincera —A decir verdad, pienso lo mismo. Sólo que no de Black, sino de Thomas.

—Ya decía yo que era raro que le hablaras tanto a Elliott —comentó Amy con aspecto reflexivo —Debo admitir que es agradable y muy alegre.

—¿Creen que deberíamos incluir a esos dos a la Orden? —sugirió Sunny de pronto.

—En ese caso, Ryo querría incluir a Paula Hagen —aseguró Hally con firmeza —Últimamente la menciona mucho, por si no se han fijado. Y tú —volteó a ver a Amy —también sacas a colación a Radcliffe más veces de las que crees.

Amy se ruborizó ligeramente mientras sus amigas se reían.

—Bueno, eso de la Orden podemos discutirlo, pero con los chicos presentes —dijo Hally luego de que dejara de reír —Y a propósito¿ustedes creen que a ellos les guste alguien?

—¡No! —exclamó de inmediato Danielle —A esta edad, ellos no piensan en esas cosas.

—Te lo decimos por experiencia —intervino Amy —Cuando tenían su edad, mis hermanos eran insoportables. Sólo se interesaban por ellos mismos. Y ahora míralos: Ernest tiene a su novia Alice y Harold anda en las nubes sólo porque por fin, después de un año de lucha, Beatrice está saliendo con él.

—Y mi hermano Pat, ni se diga —Danielle recordó de pronto —¡Pues no les he contado! Pat le pidió matrimonio a su novia. Se casa en julio.

Rose puso el grito en el cielo.

—¿A Frida? —se sorprendió —¡Vaya! Quiero ver la cara de tío Fred cuando se entere.

—Con que no se lo digas tú… —rogó Danielle.

Rose asintió en el acto, sabiendo lo que eso implicaba. Si se iba a producir una pelea en su familia por algo como una boda, no quería ser ella quien la produjera.

(1) La palabra _emendare_ es el origen latino de _enmendar_.


	58. Exámenes y venganzas

**Cincuenta y ocho: Exámenes y venganzas.**

Mayo pasó más rápido de lo que se esperaba (sin contar para ello el cumpleaños de Rose, el día veinte, el cual fue celebrado escandalosamente por sus primos y la Orden del Rayo, respectivamente. Los primeros en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y los segundos en la Sala de los Menesteres) y la llegada de junio sólo significaba una cosa para los alumnos de quinto y séptimo curso: TIMO'S y ÉXTASIS. Sus exámenes, tan importantes para su futuro, se realizaban durante dos semanas y la primera de ellas la Orden del Rayo pudo ver que por las tardes, luego del almuerzo, en cuanto ellos se iban a sus clases, los de quinto y séptimo se quedaban en el vestíbulo, en espera de ser llamados a examinarse. Dean no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse, pues creía haber estudiado lo suficiente, por lo que se concentró en tranquilizar a sus amigos Janice y Nigel.

—No creo que sea tan difícil —les decía cuando esperaban a pasar a su primer examen teórico, el de Encantamientos. Los de séptimo tenían ese mismo ÉXTASIS en ese momento, por lo que tenían que esperar a que ellos terminaran —Somos muy buenos en esa materia, así que cálmense.

—Para ti es fácil —le espetó Nigel, impaciente —Tú eres casi un genio.

—No digas tonterías —replicó Dean.

—En eso Nigel tiene razón —intervino Janice —A ti las cosas se te quedan en la cabeza. En cambio, a nosotros nos cuesta mucho trabajo.

Dean se encogió de hombros y justo entonces las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y comenzaron a salir los alumnos de séptimo que habían realizado el examen teórico de Encantamientos. Dean distinguió a sus primos, que charlaban en voz baja y cosa rara, con seriedad. Se veía que al menos sus ÉXTASIS se los tomaban en serio. Tras ellos, el pelirrojo distinguió a las parejas de sus primos en los últimos días y que por lo que sabía, ya eran oficialmente sus novios: Sun Mei Mao, Patrick Malfoy, William Bluepool y Rebecca Copperfield. También ellos susurraban entre sí.

—¡Eh, Insólitos! —llamó Dean con entusiasmo —¿Cómo les fue?

Los primos Weasley lo miraron, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron su camino, seguidos por sus respectivos novios, quienes en cuanto llegaron a las puertas principales los llamaron y empezaron a charlar con ellos.

—Sí que son un grupo curioso —soltó Janice en ese momento.

—Estoy de acuerdo —agregó Nigel.

En ese momento, los de quinto fueron llamados para hacer su examen y entraron al Gran Comedor, encontrándose con que las cuatro mesas de las casas habían sido retiradas para poner en su lugar varias mesas individuales con el frente vuelto hacia la mesa de profesores, donde se encontraban los docentes encargados de vigilar el desarrollo de la prueba. En ese momento el profesor Lupin, el jefe de la casa Gryffindor, les hizo un gesto a los alumnos para que se sentaran y en cuanto el último obedeció, una bruja de túnica color ciruela y muy anciana (a juzgar por su rostro lleno de arrugas) llamó al orden.

—Bienvenidos, jóvenes, a la parte teórica de su TIMO de Encantamientos —dijo con voz alta y medianamente aguda —El tiempo empezará a correr en cuanto se le dé vuelta a este reloj —posó la mano sobre un gran reloj de arena —Y como saben que cualquier clase de trampa está absolutamente prohibida y será de inmediato identificada si llega a darse, entonces… —la bruja tomó el reloj con increíble facilidad, le dio la vuelta y la arena inició su descenso —Pueden comenzar. Buena suerte.

Los alumnos le dieron vuelta a la hoja de preguntas y leyeron la primera de ellas.

* * *

—Tenías razón, Dean, no fue tan difícil como creíamos. Creo haber recordado todo.

Janice, Dean y Nigel estaban devorando el contenido de sus platos a la hora de comer de aquella tarde de lunes, ya que seguía el examen práctico de Encantamientos, y ellos y los de séptimo de las cuatro casas querían estar bien alimentados para cuando eso pasara. Los primos de Dean, a la vez que comían con avidez, le daban una leída a sus apuntes, aunque en realidad Dean se preguntaba de qué les serviría eso. Lo supo cuando alcanzó a escuchar exactamente lo que Ángel murmuraba.

—Primero se piensa intensamente en lo que se quiere hacer comparecer… —musitaba concentradísimo, con los ojos cerrados y bebiendo distraídamente de su copa dorada —Luego se agita la varita de la forma adecuada… se apunta y…

Dean sonrió, pues reconoció lo que su primo decía. Eran los pasos para realizar un hechizo comparecedor, del cual él tenía una vaga idea.

—Ángel, deja de murmurar y acábate tus verduras —sermoneó Frida con seriedad —El examen práctico es en diez minutos.

Ángel obedeció y abriendo los ojos, se llevó una cucharada de sopa de verduras a la boca, luego de lo cual dejó de pensar temporalmente en el examen para ensimismarse en la comida. Su hermana y sus primos lo imitaron y en diez minutos, cuando sonó la campana para comenzar las clases de la tarde, los alumnos de quinto y séptimo fueron a una sala cercana al Gran Comedor mientras que los demás alumnos continuaban con lo suyo. Los de Gryffindor y Slytherin de primer año, por ejemplo, estuvieron en las mazmorras antes de comer, cosa que al menos a los primeros no hizo muy felices, y menos porque Snape volvió a portarse como de costumbre con ellos. Esa semana sólo era de repaso, ya que la próxima iniciarían sus exámenes, y eso era lo que los preocupaba.

—Les juro que si vuelve a decirme que no sirvo para la materia, le lanzo el caldero a la cabeza con todo y poción —se había quejado Procyon Black al salir de la clase, en la que Snape había declarado que la poción que preparaban él y Franco Visconti, su pareja en aquella ocasión, era demasiado aguada y no serviría en la vida real.

—Pues yo te ayudo —Hally se echó a reír —En serio, Procyon, Pociones no es tan mala materia. Es Snape el que la hace mala.

—Eso sí —aceptó Procyon y había llegado al Gran Comedor con cara de fastidio.

—Al menos no nos dejó mucha tarea —comentó Rose.

—¡No, si no es mucha tarea hacer una redacción de medio metro sobre el bezoar! —soltó Henry con sarcasmo, sorprendiendo a sus amigos —Si seguimos así, ningún profesor necesitará hacernos exámenes.

—Henry¿te sientes bien? —Rose le puso una mano en la frente, queriendo ver si su amigo tenía fiebre —A ti nunca te importa hacer tareas.

—No es eso —Henry se quitó la mano de su amiga —Es que con las demás tareas que nos han dejado, no sé a qué hora acabaremos todo ese trabajo.

—Acabaremos —aseguró Hally —Si lo hemos hecho todo el año¿porqué no seguir así hasta el final del curso?

Y Hally no estaba del todo equivocada, pero tampoco Henry. En esa última semana les dejaron más tareas que en todo el curso, por lo que cuando llegó el fin de semana, el sábado se reunieron bajo el haya, en los jardines, inmediatamente después de desayunar.

—Espero que podamos terminar esto, en serio —suspiró Rose, cuando apenas ella y sus amigos se sentaban en el césped —Es que cada vez que me voy a la cama, lo único que veo son pergaminos, plumas, tinta y libros. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

—Bueno, completamente cuerda nunca has estado —bromeó Ryo, mirándola por encima de su libro de Transformaciones —Y si no te doy apoyo moral, es porque sé que mi hermana la está pasando peor que tú. Ella tuvo ÉXTASIS de Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología y Estudios Muggles esta semana. La próxima le quedan algunos más difíciles.

—Mis primos tuvieron esos mismos —recordó Rose —No, espera, solamente Ángel, Frida y Gina tuvieron el ÉXTASIS de Herbología. John no cursa esa materia. Y Dean tuvo todas esas materias en sus TIMO'S.

—Pat también tuvo todos esos ÉXTASIS —recordó Danielle, para luego mirar a Sunny —¿Y Bluepool, Sunny?

—También, dice que quiere obtener empleo en el Ministerio, pero no me ha dicho de qué —Sunny arrugó la frente —O a lo mejor sí lo hizo y no lo recuerdo. Ya ni sé.

Los niños siguieron con sus tareas, tratando al mismo tiempo de repasar un poco a la vez. Para el domingo en la noche, todas las salas comunes estaban sumidas en un silencio especialmente tenso, pues la mayoría estaba concentrado en lo que haría el siguiente lunes. Y la mañana de lunes llegó más pronto de lo que hubieran querido, porque a la hora del desayuno sabían que no había vuelta de hoja: era hora de la verdad.

—Muy bien, al matadero —trató de bromear Henry a la hora de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a su primer examen, el de Historia de la Magia.

—Eso nos queda muy bien, Henry —la secundó Rose sumamente nerviosa.

Los exámenes no eran exactamente como Hally los había imaginado. Era cierto que eran más complejos que los exámenes muggles que había tenido que hacer en el orfanato, pero por otra parte, requerían mayor grado de atención. Como el de Pociones, que les tocó ese mismo día después del almuerzo, cuando Snape paseaba con desesperante lentitud entre los bancos y clavándoles de forma penetrante los ojos. Hally tuvo que evitar mirar al profesor todo el tiempo que realizó el examen práctico (que fue en la segunda hora que normalmente duraba la clase, luego del teórico) para recordar a la perfección cómo hacer una poción para olvidar.

Al terminar esa semana, todos los alumnos estaban encantados de no tener que repasar más. Incluso los de quinto y séptimo estaban más relajados, pues habían terminado sus TIMO'S y sus ÉXTASIS. De hecho, la Orden del Rayo pudo ver a los Cuatro Insólitos y a sus novios salir el sábado por la mañana a los jardines a dar una vuelta, comentando sus últimos ÉXTASIS e intercambiando puntos de vista al respecto.

—Miren, el de Aritmancia creo que estaba bien —Frida se oía optimista —No sé porqué, pero los números son de lo más fácil del mundo.

—Para ti —Ángel cortó por lo sano las palabras de su hermana —Yo digo que el de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas estuvo más fácil. Me fue genial.

—Sí, claro —soltó con fingido sarcasmo Rebecca, sonriéndole a Ángel.

—Bueno, mejor dejemos ese tema —propuso John, conciliador como siempre —¿Ya supieron que la última visita a Hogsmeade es el mismo día del banquete de fin de cursos?

—Yo acabo de enterarme —reconoció Patrick.

—¿Y qué tienes en mente? —quiso saber Gina, sujeta por William de la cintura.

La pregunta de Gina les dibujó a ella, a su hermano y a sus primos unas sonrisas idénticas, pícaras en extremo. Sus parejas sabían lo que eso significaba: una broma. Y por las sonrisas, debía ser una broma estupenda.

—Bueno, quiero aprovechar que nos graduamos para despedirnos del colegio como se debe —comenzó John aún sonriente, pero con su seriedad acostumbrada —El problema es que no he pensado en algo en concreto.

—¿Porqué simplemente no nos desquitamos de todos los que nos deben una y ya? —sugirió Frida enseguida —Yo tengo un par de nombres en la cabeza.

—Yo también —dijo enseguida Ángel.

Gina se quedó callada. Ella no era partidaria de las venganzas, pero si John o uno de sus primos querían ejecutar una, con gusto ayudaba.

—Miren, aún tenemos algo de material, así que propongo que cuando volvamos a nuestros dormitorios, hagamos una lista de lo que nos queda y luego vemos cómo aprovecharlo —anunció John.

—¿Todo? —se sorprendió Gina.

—Bueno, la mayoría —John se corrigió en el acto —Y tal vez a Dean le interese.

—Yo no creo, ya sabes cómo es —Frida negó con la cabeza —Además, si lo atraparan y lo castigaran, tía Ginny se pondría furiosa. Y de paso, también lo castiga.

Los demás Weasley asintieron, estando de acuerdo con Frida, y a sus parejas, que estaban de mudos espectadores de esos planes, los complació el hecho de que los cuatro pelirrojos tomaran en cuenta las consecuencias de sus bromas para no incluir a su primo.

—¿Entonces qué? —inquirió John —¿Les parece la idea inicial?

Su gemela y sus primos asintieron y luego cada pareja se fue por su lado. La Orden, luego de ver eso, volvió a su plática, que era respecto a sus vacaciones de verano que se acercaban y lo que harían con sus familias.

—Pues espero que no vayamos a Shangai, pero lo dudo —dijo Ryo, cuando Amy, luego de contar que ella y su familia irían a Portugal, le preguntó qué haría él —Siempre pasamos las vacaciones de verano allá. Bueno, mi hermana no irá este año. Se va de viaje para comenzar a pintar.

—Pues al menos estará más a gusto que yo —Rose hizo una mueca —Papá me envió una lechuza el mes pasado. Se fue a América por trabajo y no sabe cuándo volverá.

—¿No te dijo nada sobre los Mundiales? —preguntó Hally.

—No¿porqué?

—Porque mamá me envió una lechuza la semana pasada y dijo que tu padre nos invitó a acompañarlo a los Mundiales. Este año serán en Bulgaria.

Rose frunció el entrecejo, pensando, mientras que Danielle sonreía.

—Pat dice que los Mundiales son geniales, a él le tocó ir una vez cuando fueron en Tanzania. Me contó que fueron muy coloridos y ese año el campeón fue Egipto.

—Este año mi mamá podrá llevarme —comentó Henry de pronto —Dice que con lo que le pagan como profesora, alcanzará para la entradas. Tal vez vayamos al partido final.

—¿No irás a ninguna parte de vacaciones? —quiso saber Sunny.

—Mi mamá dice que si quiero ir a los Mundiales, no —Henry se encogió de hombros —De todas formas, no importa. Serán unas buenas vacaciones si logramos ir.

—Yo podré ver a mi hermana —comentó Walter con una sonrisa —Y a mi abuela. Papá ya me confirmó que iremos a Cardiff de vacaciones.

—Tal vez me libre de ir a Shangai —Ryo estaba sumamente pensativo —Ahora que me acuerdo, a mi abuelo Yao (1) le encanta el quidditch. Una de las mejores historietas de su empresa trata de quidditch, él la creó.

—¿Tu abuelo se llama Yao? —se extrañó Rose, para luego negar con la cabeza —No sé qué me extraña, si tú te llamas Ryo.

—Qué graciosa —espetó Ryo de mal genio.

—Vamos, no te lo tomes así, Ryo —trató de animar Amy, serena como siempre —Danielle y yo te dijimos algo parecido cuando te conocimos¿recuerdas?

Ryo lo recordó y se rió por unos segundos, pero luego se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¡Rayos, lo olvidé! —se puso de pie de un salto —Le prometí a Paula que la vería hace media hora —consultó su reloj —¿Les importa si me voy?

—¿Porqué vas a ver a Hagen? —quiso saber Danielle.

—Quiere que le enseñe algo de chino, sus padres irán a Hong Kong en julio por trabajo y ella los acompañará —respondió Ryo simplemente y enseguida se despidió agitando una mano —¡Los veré después!

Y se fue corriendo de forma tan acelerada que casi se tropieza con las raíces de un roble que halló en su camino. Los demás se miraron entre sí con extrañeza.

—¿No creen que pasa demasiado tiempo con Paula últimamente? —se atrevió a decir Rose de pronto —Sólo es un comentario.

—Es que Paula no se lleva muy bien con sus compañeras de dormitorio —soltó Walter inesperadamente —Nos lo contó Ryo la noche del cumpleaños de Sunny, después de cenar. Y todo porque Kleiber hace cualquier cosa para fastidiarla.

—¿Kleiber¿Esa niña de Ravenclaw que siempre se peina con un chongo? —Henry frunció el ceño, molesto —Es horrible, y no sólo de la cara.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Walter asintió vigorosamente —Parece un duende de Gringotts.

Henry se rió al escuchar eso, mientras que sus amigas se miraban entre sí, intrigadas.

—¿Y ustedes desde cuándo se fijan en las niñas? —se extrañó Sunny.

Henry y Walter las miraron con desdén y se rieron, sin contestar su pregunta.

—¡Hombres! —dijeron las cinco niñas a coro.

Y no les dirigieron la palabra en un buen rato.

* * *

Rebecca Copperfield caminaba el domingo en la noche por los corredores superiores del castillo, después de haber enviado una lechuza. Su hermano Benny había sido dado de alta de San Mungo a finales de mayo y había vuelto con sus otros hermanos, quienes lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos. No así sus tíos y sus primos, que según Alan, dejaron bien claro que no harían nada para que Benny recuperara el tiempo perdido en el colegio. Rebecca les mandó entonces instrucciones a sus hermanos mellizos que ayudaran a Benny a ponerse al corriente en sus clases y que si alguien preguntaba dónde había estado, dijeran la verdad: que había estado enfermo y que estuvo recibiendo tratamiento. La lechuza que acababa de mandar decía que además, se inventaran alguna historia para que el colegio no hiciera preguntas (porque sería difícil explicar que Benny había estado en un hospital mágico) y que les tenía grandes noticias. Y las noticias en sí eran grandes: el padre de Ángel le había concedido empleo en la sucursal de su tienda en Irlanda del Norte y habían llegado al acuerdo de que solamente sería en el verano, mientras el señor George Weasley se recuperaba por completo. A ella no le importaba, de hecho le convenía: había hablado con la señora Finch–Fletchley la noche de mayo de la visita a Hogsmeade y le preguntó si era en serio lo de la recomendación para la Escuela de Sanación. La mujer había respondido que sí y luego de discutir algunos detalles, le afirmó que enviaría la recomendación a finales de mayo, justo cuando la joven debía enviar su solicitud de ingreso, y si la aceptaban, empezaría el curso en septiembre. Y en esos momentos, Rebecca no podía dejar de pensar que poco a poco, sus sueños y los de sus hermanos se estaban haciendo realidad.

—Hola, Gina —saludó la joven Hufflepuff, al encontrarse a la Gryffindor saliendo de un baño de mujeres del tercer piso —¿Vas a cenar?

—En un momento —asintió Gina, sonriendo —¿Has visto a Frida y a Mindy?

—No, será porque vengo de la lechucería.

—Bueno, si las ves, diles que no tardo y que me guarden un lugar en la mesa.

Rebecca asintió y siguió su camino. Gina, en tanto, se sacudía las manos medio mojadas en la falda turquesa que usaba aquel día y se pasó una mano por el cabello, que llevaba peinado hacia atrás y adornado por una diadema blanca. Se acomodó la blusa blanca que lucía y decidió irse por el mismo camino que Rebecca, hacia el Gran Comedor, cuando de repente una voz la hizo detenerse.

—Mira nada más lo que me encontré: a una de las Insulsas.

Gina frunció el entrecejo, ya que aunque ella conocía la voz, nunca la había escuchado llamarla así. Se volvió y se encontró con que no se equivocó al identificar al dueño: era Frederick Hall, uno de los cazadores del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. Eran un chico de séptimo curso alto, delgado, de cabello relamido y castaño y ojos oscuros que si Gina no mal recordaba, era uno de los incondicionales de Blake. William le contaba poco acerca de sus compañeros de casa de su curso, si acaso de Patrick, pero de Frederick Hall lo único que tenía qué decir es que era demasiado extraño.

—Nunca me agradó —le confesó William en una ocasión —Tiene algo en la mirada.

Y ahora que lo tenía relativamente cerca, Gina tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. El Slytherin poseía una mirada penetrante, pero intimidante. Ella nunca lo había notado, pero ahora que lo hacía, sintió un repentino escalofrío.

—¿Porqué tan callada, Insulsa? —Hall caminó lentamente hacia donde ella estaba, con una tranquilidad tan fría que Gina se puso instintivamente en guardia.

—¿Te importa, acaso? —espetó Gina, antes de empezar a avanzar.

Pero lo que pasó a continuación no se lo hubiera esperado ni en un millón de años: un hechizo lanzado por la espalda. Sólo lo reconoció cuando la golpeó y la tiró al suelo, sin dejarla inconsciente ni inmóvil: un hechizo obstaculizador, un _Impedimenta_.

—¡Rayos! —se quejó la pelirroja, al tratar de levantarse y sacar su varita.

Pero no tuvo tiempo, porque para su horror, Hall llegó hasta ella, se arrodilló y la tomó del cuello con tal fuerza, que ella lanzó un leve grito.

—No entiendo cómo puedes estar con Bluepool —musitó Hall de pronto, sin dejar de apretar el cuello de Gina. La chica intentaba hablar, pero no podía —Creo que quieres decir algo en tu defensa¿no?

Lo último fue dicho con tal sarcasmo, que Gina lo único que pudo hacer fue sentir más miedo. Nunca en su vida le había pasado algo semejante.

—Bueno, tampoco quiero matarte, no va conmigo —Hall aflojó un poco sus manos, por lo que la presión en el cuello de Gina cedió —Únicamente quiero algo de ti y no creo que te cueste mucho trabajo dármelo. ¿Sabías que eres muy guapa?

Gina no pudo reprimir otro escalofrío, sobre todo cuando Hall la puso de pie rudamente, la empujó contra la pared más cercana y apretaba de nuevo su garganta. No podía pedir ayuda en esas condiciones y mucho menos moverse. Y entonces, cuando creía que no podía ser peor, sintió algo en su pierna, justo en su rodilla: era la mano de Hall.

—¡Déjame! —logró musitar, aunque por la presión en su cuello, apenas se le entendió.

Hall no pensó ni por un minuto en hacerle caso. De hecho, estaba acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de Gina, quien por como estaba, no podía ni siquiera apartarse. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder librarse de aquel tipo de alguna forma, pero a ese paso, o bien Hall la asfixiaría o lograría lo que quería, opciones que a ella la asustaban por igual.

Ella nunca fue como su prima Frida, eso lo sabía. No tenía su fuerza ni sus agallas, aunque fueran parientes y más o menos parecidas en cuanto a personalidad. Tampoco era como la novia de su hermano, Sun Mei, que era experta en mantener la mente fría para reaccionar mejor ante los conflictos. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, Gina sabía que no era capaz de quitarse a aquel tipo de encima aunque fuera por un segundo.

—William… —musitó Gina entonces, sintiendo que se ahogaba.

Aunque lo había dicho en un susurro apenas entendible, Hall logró escucharla y se enfureció. Se olvidó de acariciar la pierna de Gina y con las dos manos, presionó su cuello. La pobre joven estaba dejando de respirar en serio y con la poca conciencia que le quedaba, por alguna razón pensó en William y en su familia. Esas dos imágenes reinaban en su cabeza, pero a medida que Hall presionaba más su cuello, las imágenes se iban borrando. Poco a poco, la única cara que quedó ante sus ojos cerrados fue la de William.

—William… —susurró de nueva cuenta, esta vez de manera más suplicante.

—Oye, Gina¿sigues por aquí?

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon entonces en el pasillo, como si alguien corriera despreocupadamente, y un minuto después, del extremo que daba a las escaleras que bajaban, se apareció un joven rubio con un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y una camisa clara. Escuchó los jadeos de Gina, se volvió hacia donde estaban ella y Hall y luego de un instante de desconcierto, sacó su varita y apuntó con sumo cuidado.

—¡_Desmaius_! —gritó.

Un rayo de luz roja salió de la varita, golpeó a Hall en la espalda y lo dejó sin sentido, haciendo que soltara a Gina repentinamente y que ella cayera de rodillas, apoyando la espalda en la pared y retirándose del desmayado Hall torpemente, mientras recuperaba el aliento. El rubio, luego de guardar su varita, se acercó velozmente al lugar y le ayudó a la pelirroja a levantarse. Ella lo miró, confusa y con los ojos entrecerrados, y al ver quién era, se soltó a llorar y se cubrió la cara con las manos. El rubio intentó abrazarla, pero ella se apartó inesperadamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —se extrañó el rubio.

Gina no respondió, sino que siguió llorando sin control, pero logró murmurar algo que al rubio lo hizo sentir tremendamente mal.

—William, yo… yo no te merezco.

—¿De dónde sacas semejante disparate? —William Bluepool no intentó abrazarla de nueva cuenta, comprendiendo que estaba sumamente nerviosa —¿Qué intentó hacerte este imbécil?

Le dio una leve patada a Hall, que seguía inconsciente a sus pies. Gina negó con la cabeza, incapaz de explicarse, hasta que a paso lento empezó a alejarse de Hall mientras le dirigía una mirada aterrada. William creyó entender lo que le pasaba y simplemente la siguió a prudente distancia. Cuando estuvieron a mitad de la escalera que llevaba al cuarto piso, Gina se detuvo de pronto, se dejó caer en un escalón y siguió llorando. William, tratando de mantenerse sereno, se arrodilló frente a ella y con suavidad, intentó colocarle las manos en los hombros. Gina quiso apartarse, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo y se quedó quieta. El joven no habló por unos segundos, pero luego de un momento de duda, pudo encontrar palabras que le parecieron adecuadas.

—Gina, lo que sea que haya pasado, puedes decírmelo. Recuerda que te amo.

Gina dejó de llorar al oír eso y tras limpiarse las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo, alzó la cabeza y observó a William. Se mordió un labio nerviosamente y trató de sonreír.

—No pongas esa cara —rogó —No te quiero ver triste.

William se sorprendió ante semejante petición. ¿Cómo podía pensar Gina en el estado de ánimo de él, si ella estaba tan angustiada? Sintió que su amor por ella crecía bastante.

—Si no quieres verme triste, dime qué pasó —pidió él.

La joven asintió levemente y tomó aliento para hablar. Lo hizo en susurros, dado por el miedo, que todavía no la abandonaba del todo, como por el dolor que aún atenazaba su garganta. A medida que la pelirroja narraba lo sucedido, el rostro de William adoptaba una expresión de frialdad y dureza que Gina nunca le había visto y hasta temió concluir su relato, pero aún así lo hizo. Confiaba en él sin reservas y sabía que aunque se enfadara, procuraría no hacer ninguna locura.

—Ese desgraciado de Hall… —masculló William, furioso —No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a tanto… ¿Cómo no le hice caso a la Cobra Mayor?

—¿A Monroe? —se extrañó Gina.

—Ella me dijo un día que había alguien tras de ti, así como Blake andaba antes tras Frida. Yo no le hice mucho caso, creí que era uno de sus chismes, y ahora lo lamento. De verdad lo siento, Gina. Debí cuidarte y…

Gina se lanzó a sus brazos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero William alcanzó a verle una frágil sonrisa. No se parecía ni remotamente a la que siempre hacía, pero ya era algo.

—No importa, en serio —aseguró Gina —Tú no podías saber que lo que decía la Cobra Mayor era cierto, la conocemos bastante bien. Así que no te culpes, por favor.

—Sólo porque lo pides tú —afirmó William —Si no, iría ahora mismo a buscar a Monroe.

—Además —añadió Gina, como sin darle importancia —Creo que ya tengo otro nombre para esa venganza que quieren hacer mis primos.

La chica logró sonreír un poco más y William estuvo tentado a besarla, pero se contuvo al recordar lo que acababa de pasar. Se puso de pie, la ayudó a levantarse y ayudándola a secarse las últimas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, le sonrió.

—Muy bien, señorita, ahora quiero que vaya a cenar —la trató como si fuera una niña, pero intentando no parecer pesado.

Gina hizo una mueca, pero a William le pareció ver algo más. Creyó ver miedo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —propuso él.

Gina asintió levemente, con agradecimiento, y ambos descendieron la escalera a paso lento. Al llegar al pie de la misma, el chico se sorprendió de verle una extraña sonrisa a su novia. Era una curiosa mezcla entre su sonrisa de bromista y la que a él más le gustaba, entre tímida y seductora.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —quiso saber William, curioso.

Ella, por respuesta, se prendió de su brazo y lo miró intensamente.

—Quisiera acostarme ahora mismo —musitó al oído del rubio —Contigo. Por favor.

Fue el tono de voz en el que lo pidió y no la petición en sí, lo que hizo que William dudara. Gina sonaba convencida de lo que decía, pero también levemente ansiosa. Como si quisiera obtener su compañía toda la noche por alguna razón. Y cuando la vio directo a los ojos creyó saber cuál era esa razón: aún tenía miedo. Y no podía culparla por ello. No pudo más que ceder a su deseo, sonriéndole dulcemente.

—De acuerdo.

Y en vez de ir al Gran Comedor, subieron al séptimo piso tomados de la mano.

* * *

A altas horas de la noche, con el castillo casi en completo silencio, William estaba acostado boca arriba, mirando el techo de la habitación donde estaba. A su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, dormía Gina profundamente, con una expresión tranquila que demostraba que su miedo había pasado, al menos por el momento. El joven no podía evitar pensar en desquitarse de Hall, pues por su culpa, por primera vez había visto a la pelirroja en aquel estado.

A pesar de la petición de Gina, no habían llegado a nada esa noche. Eso era fácil de comprobar al ver a ambos jóvenes con sus ropas puestas, a excepción de los zapatos. Eso había ocurrido porque William, al besar a Gina y bajar una de sus manos repentinamente a su pierna, ella detuvo la mano que pasaba por el cabello de él de golpe y William lo notó. La miró a los ojos entonces y al comprobar que tenía aquella mirada temerosa que le había visto cuando relataba lo que Hall le había hecho y que no le quedaba para nada, comprendió enseguida que lo que él había intentado le traía malos recuerdos.

—Está bien —le aseguró, besándola delicadamente en la frente —No haré nada que tú no quieras. Lo juro.

Gina había asentido y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, pero no dijo nada. Tanto ella como William se quitaron los zapatos, se recostaron uno junto al otro y ella, para su propia sorpresa, se había quedado dormida pronto, pero él no. De hecho, no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada. Era cierto que la mayor parte de ese tiempo había estado pensando en vengarse de Hall, pero por otra parte, quedaba otro pensamiento mucho más apremiante: el futuro. Gina le había dicho que se iría de viaje en cuanto acabara el colegio por el negocio de su padre¿pero él? Tal como sabía Sunny, quería entrar al Ministerio, pero aún estaba algo indeciso respecto al área que le interesaba. Pensó en entrar a algún departamento que tuviera tratos constantes con los muggles, siendo que él había sido criado por ellos, pero a la vez le interesaba mucho alguno donde se tratara con el quidditch, tal vez el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Y con lo que les había comentado la directora en la junta de prefectos que realizó en las vacaciones de Semana Santa, sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos…

—Te voy a extrañar —le susurró a la chica dormida a su lado, a la que abrazaba por los hombros con dulzura —Ojalá vuelva a verte.

Le frotó un hombro, procurando no hacerlo muy fuerte, pero no tuvo suerte. Eso hizo que Gina se moviera un poco y despertara.

—Lo siento, no quise despertarte —se disculpó William en el acto —Duérmete¿sí?

—No importa —Gina acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de él —De todas formas, estaba teniendo un mal sueño. Prefiero verte.

William quiso preguntar sobre ese mal sueño, pero se contuvo. Seguramente tenía algo qué ver con Hall y no quería hacerla sentir mal.

—Sentí que iba a morir —dijo de pronto Gina, sorprendiendo a William —Cuando Hall me ahorcaba… Sentía que me quedaba sin aire. Y en quien primero pensé fue en ti.

William se sintió extrañamente halagado, pero también sintió que su odio contra Hall aumentaba. No podía creer que estuvo a punto de matar a quien más quería en el mundo.

—Si alguna vez llegué a dudar que te amara, entonces supe que no tenía porqué —Gina logró sonreír, como si por fin hubiera podido hallar algo bueno de aquella cruel experiencia —Pensé en John, en mis padres, en toda mi familia y en ti. Pero entre más mal me sentía, todos se borraban de mi mente y sólo quedabas tú.

La joven alzó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa a medias. William la miró y supo que hablaba muy en serio.

—¿Tú harías lo mismo? —inquirió Gina de pronto.

William se puso a pensar. Cuando enfermó gravemente a los doce años y creyó que iba a morir, en quien primero pensó fue en sus padres adoptivos, pues a pesar de tener ideas un tanto extrañas con respecto a la magia, lo querían mucho y lo habían hecho muy feliz. Ahora, años después, no había tenido ese temor, pero porque nunca había tenido que enfrentar una situación así. Se preguntó si pensaría tanto en sus padres adoptivos como en Gina y Sunny, su hermana recién aparecida, pero no supo precisarlo. Estuvo tanto tiempo meditando la cuestión que Gina dejó de mirarlo y adoptó una expresión triste.

—No tienes que contestar ahora —aseguró —Fue sólo una pregunta tonta.

—No fue tonta —William la miró a la cara —Es lógico que quieras saberlo, después de lo que te pasó… No es que no quiera contestar, pero es que no quiero mentirte.

Gina asintió, pero se quedó callada. Entonces William le tomó la barbilla y la hizo girar el rostro hacia ella.

—¿Me crees, verdad? —quiso saber.

—Claro que te creo —Gina se sobresaltó —¿Porqué no habría de hacerlo?

—Porque cuando digo eso en casa, mis padres nunca me creen —admitió el chico, abatido —Lo sé, lo veo en sus ojos. Y me dolería mucho que tú no me creyeras.

William no esperaba obtener como respuesta a su frase lo que Gina hizo: alzar la cabeza y acercarse para besarlo. Tuvo qué admitir que estuvo a punto de seguirle la corriente, porque el beso fue tan apasionado como sólo ella solía darlos, pero reunió toda su sangre fría para detenerse. No quería presionarla a hacer algo que no quisiera.

—Lo dicho, eres exactamente como pensaba —la pelirroja le dedicó al chico la sonrisa que sin saberlo, se había convertido en la favorita de él —No temas, William, estoy bien.

—¿Segura? —quiso saber él en el acto.

Para demostrárselo volvió a besarlo y esta vez, cuando William bajó lentamente una mano para acariciarle una pierna, ella no se resistió. Lo único que hizo fue mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle de nueva cuenta.

—Contigo no tengo nada qué temer —afirmó en un susurro —Me amas, lo sé.

Ante eso, William también le sonrió y juntos pasaron una noche mucho mejor que la primera que habían compartido de esa forma.

(1)_ El carácter o símbolo chino _Yao_ designa _lo sobrenatural.


	59. Ultimando detalles

**Cincuenta y nueve: Ultimando detalles.**

La última semana en Hogwarts pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los alumnos que no habían tenido que realizar TIMO'S y ÉXTASIS recibieron los resultados de sus exámenes el viernes en la tarde. Para alegría de Hally y sus amigos, todos consiguieron buenas calificaciones, aunque todos tuvieron alguna materia en la que sacaron una nota más baja que el resto. Como Rose, cuyo punto flaco fue Encantamientos, cosa que le hizo notar a Henry en cuanto tuvieron en sus manos las tarjetas de calificaciones.

—¿No pudo perdonarme uno que otro errorcito? —quiso saber Rose la mañana del sábado del banquete de fin de cursos, cuando la mayoría de los alumnos mayores aprovechaban al máximo la última visita a Hogsmeade —Anda, Henry, dime.

—Oye, una cosa es que sea mi mamá y otra, la profesora de Encantamientos —aclaró Henry en el acto, pues estaba ocupado revisando su propia tarjeta por enésima vez —A mí no me puso precisamente un Extraordinario.

Hally miró por encima del hombro de su amigo.

—¿De qué hablas? —se extrañó —Tienes un Extraordinario.

Eso a Rose la puso de peor humor que antes, pero se sorprendió más al ver las calificaciones de Hally: no había ninguna menor a Supera las Expectativas.

—¿Y tú cómo le haces? —Rose no podía creerlo —Anda, dímelo.

—Mira, si te sirve de algo, no tengo idea —Hally se encogió de hombros —Ya te lo he dicho, las cosas se me quedan en la cabeza cuando las leo o las veo. Lo hago sin querer.

—Bueno, eso es cierto —Sunny, en compañía de Danielle y Walter, se había acercado a sus amigos. Estaban en el Gran Comedor, comenzando a almorzar, y las cuatro mesas se veían algo solitarias por la visita al pueblo —Nunca supe cómo le hacía Hally para aprenderse la historia británica a la primera. Y ni se digan las tablas de multiplicar.

—Tal vez es de esas personas que son listas sin saberlo siquiera —apuntó Henry.

—O tal vez sólo le gusta aprender —agregó Walter, tomando una copa dorada de la mesa de Gryffindor y sirviéndose jugo de naranja —¿Les importa si desayunamos aquí? Después de todo, hay mucho espacio.

—No hay problema, siéntense —invitó Rose, que ya se había servido huevos revueltos.

—¡Chicos, chicos, grandes noticias! —Ryo, luego de comerse un trozo de tocino, al ver a sus amigos Gryffindor's llegar a su mesa y reunirse con sus amigos Slytherin's, dejó su asiento y fue hacia ellos —Me llegó lechuza de papá. El abuelo Yao dice que nos invitará a los Mundiales. ¡No estaré en Shangai en el verano! —exclamó al sentarse a la derecha de Walter, entre éste y Sunny —Estaré en Bulgaria, cortesía del abuelo.

—Eso está bien —comentó Danielle —Pat me contó que nosotros iremos a Estados Unidos en agosto: él a su empleo y yo de vacaciones.

—¿Le dieron el empleo? —se sorprendió Rose.

Danielle asintió, contenta.

—Pues Will ya me dijo a dónde iremos de vacaciones¿listos? —Sunny hizo una pausa y golpeó la mesa con ritmo, como redoble de tambor, antes de exclamar —¡Francia!

—¿Te vas a Francia? —Hally se oía emocionada.

—Will dice que mientras ven su solicitud en el Ministerio, puede tomarse una semana de vacaciones entre eso y su mudanza —Sunny parecía realmente feliz —Iremos a París y a una ciudad que se llama Nantes, al oeste, donde hay muchos museos.

—Estarás en la gloria —dijo Hally, recordando lo mucho que a Sunny le gustaban los museos —En fin, en la última lechuza que me envió, mamá dice que tal vez nosotros no salgamos de vacaciones. Papá no ha vuelto de América.

—El mío tampoco —recordó Rose, poniéndose algo triste —Pero mamá dice que quizá vuelva pronto. Que la misión que tenía esta vez era más papeleo que otra cosa.

—¿Una reunión y no me invitan? —Amy llegó de improviso y con una sutil sonrisa, se sentó a la mesa, entre Rose y Henry —Hablando de las vacaciones, supongo.

—Exacto —Ryo le acercó a su amiga un plato con huevos revueltos y tocino —Por cierto, Amy, no nos has dicho porqué este año vas a Portugal.

—Mamá quiere ir, es todo —Amy se encogió de hombros —Papá ha ahorrado dos años seguidos para llevarla. El año pasado fuimos gratis a Marruecos por el trabajo de papá.

—¿Qué hace? —quiso saber Sunny con interés.

—Está en el Ministerio, en Economía e Impuestos entre Magos y Muggles —respondió Amy —Si me lo preguntan, es un trabajo muy aburrido. Mamá dice que es interesante, pero eso de trabajar todo el tiempo con números…

Amy hizo un gesto desagradable.

—¿Quién diría que algo te molestara en este mundo? —Rose sonrió, divertida —En fin, esperemos que te vaya bien. Y no olvides mandarnos una postal.

Amy asintió en el acto y los ocho amigos almorzaron entre risas y comentarios sobre sus futuras vacaciones. A muchos de los alumnos que quedaban en el castillo les extrañó ver a niños tan distintos en una sola mesa, pero ese grupo ya no les llamaba tanto la atención, por haberlo visto todo el año. Procyon Black entró entonces al Gran Comedor, se sentó a la izquierda de Hally, donde había un asiento libre, y en forma callada se sirvió.

—Pues yo les cuento que mi mamá se decidió a ir a los Mundiales —Henry sonrió tenuemente —Mi tío nos acompañará. Aunque solamente iremos a un partido y los dos quieren que sea a uno donde juegue México. Ya saben, siendo su país…

—Las estadísticas dicen que México va bien en su liga nacional —se oyó decir a Procyon de repente —De hecho, dicen que es uno de los favoritos para llegar a las finales.

—¿Ah, sí? —se interesó Hally.

—Sí, en serio —Procyon no sonreía, lo cual era raro. Y para hacer su actitud aún más extraña, hablaba con seriedad —La abuela me lo contó. Acaba de conseguir empleo en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, en el Ministerio.

—Oye¿te sucede algo? —Hally notó ese aspecto extraño enseguida. Además, sin su alegría habitual, Procyon no parecía el mismo.

—No, nada del otro mundo —el niño de cabello negro le dedicó una vaga sonrisa —Por cierto¿qué harán en las vacaciones?

Ryo se apresuró a contarle las que él tendría, pero Hally creyó notar que Procyon quería a propósito cambiar el tema. Así que por el momento ella y sus amigos le siguieron la corriente. Luego ella misma, como afrenta personal, averiguaría qué le pasaba a Black.

* * *

Los que visitaban el pueblo tampoco se lo pasaban nada mal. Iban y venían por las calles con entusiasmo, conscientes de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver. Pero los de séptimo eran los más emocionados, puesto que para ellos sería su última vez. Algunos incluso pensaban en que no volverían jamás.

—Miren, a mí sí me gustaría volver —Ángel estaba a una de las dos mesas que su gemela, sus primos y sus respectivos acompañantes agruparon en Las Tres Escobas para estar juntos —Bueno, siendo ésta la única población enteramente no muggle del país…

—Eso ya lo sabemos, Ángel —le hizo saber Dean. El chico había querido ir a esa visita con sus primos mayores, alegando que era la última vez que podría hacerlo, y ellos habían aceptado su compañía —Aunque no lo crean, los voy a extrañar, Insólitos. Pero no mucho.

—Sí, claro —se burló Frida con una sonrisa —Pero no te preocupes, primo, que nos aseguraremos que no nos olvides demasiado pronto.

—¿Qué están pensando? —Dean se puso suspicaz.

—Nada del otro mundo —afirmó John con su seriedad habitual, pero sonriendo —Una pequeña despedida, es todo.

—Muy a nuestro estilo, obviamente —agregó Gina, con una sonrisa bromista —A propósito, chicos¿a qué hora tenemos qué volver?

—A las cinco —recordó Frida —El banquete será a las ocho y apenas nos alcanzará el tiempo para arreglarlo todo.

—Espero que nos sorprendan —comentó Patrick entonces, sonriéndole a Frida —Y que esta vez no acabemos Will y yo cubiertos de dulces.

—No, no, será algo de verdad espectacular —afirmó Ángel —Y justo cuando menos se lo esperan, ya verán.

—Como no sea a la hora del banquete o algo así… —aventuró Rebecca, mirando a Ángel severamente —Sería la excusa perfecta para quitarles puntos.

—Rebecca, linda, olvidas que en el banquete, ya no pueden quitarnos puntos —Ángel le dirigió una sonrisa conciliadora —Ya lo tenemos todo previsto.

—En eso mi primo tiene razón —John le sonrió triunfante a Ángel —Y no se preocupen tanto. No le haremos nada a quien no se lo merezca.

Miró de reojo a Gina, pero no dijo más. Sabía perfectamente porqué hablaba: su hermana, el fin de semana anterior, le había relatado con cierta reserva el incidente que había sufrido a manos de Frederick Hall y John, haciendo gala de su integridad, aceptó la idea de ella de incluir al Slytherin en la broma de despedida.

—Espero que por lo menos, podamos ver sus efectos —comentó Sun Mei con ilusión.

—Claro que sí —John le dirigió una mirada encantadora y Sun Mei la correspondió.

—No vayan a empezar aquí a ignorarnos —soltó Frida, consiguiendo que todo el mundo se riera. Y es que cuando John y Sun Mei se ponían a hablar entre sí, se olvidaban de todo y de todos —Por cierto, tengo una noticia grande, si no les importa atenderme un rato.

—¿Qué, la fecha de cuando te vas a Nueva York? —dijo Ángel en son de broma —Eso ya lo sabemos, Frida, te vas el mes entrante.

—No es eso, hermanito —Frida adoptó un semblante serio y calmado antes de anunciar con una ligera sonrisa —Voy a casarme.

Varios cuellos se giraron con tal brusquedad hacia la pelirroja que casi se lesionan, a saber: su hermano Ángel y sus primos John y Dean; Rebecca y Sun Mei y los amigos de Dean (uno a cada lado del chico) Nigel y Janice. Los únicos que se quedaron tranquilos fueron Patrick (por obvias razones), William y Gina, y eso porque ya lo sabían.

—¿Estás loca? —Ángel fue el primero en reaccionar —¿Casarte¡Pero si decías que primero trabajarías un buen tiempo antes de buscarte marido!

—Creo recordar a alguien decir que así son algunas chicas —John enseguida le halló el lado divertido al momento —Que cuando menos te lo esperas, se casan.

—No es un chiste —Ángel miró a su primo implorándole que lo entendiera —¿Te imaginas cómo se pondrá papá cuando se entere? Porque supongo que tú eres el novio, Malfoy —señaló al rubio con la cabeza, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Pues quién más podría ser? —se apresuró a responder Frida, con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, hermanita, pues entonces tengo una pregunta al respecto —Frida creyó que Ángel saldría con algún motivo absurdo para que ella no se casara, pero se sorprendió al oírlo pedir —¿Puedo ser el padrino?

—¿Qué cosa? —soltó la aludida, haciendo que Gina, John y Dean se sorprendieran. No era para menos, pues sabían que a Ángel no le agradaba mucho Malfoy —¿Tú, el padrino? Pues no sé, es que…

—Lo siento, pero eso ya me lo pidieron a mí —William se decidió a intervenir —Hace unas semanas Patrick me lo pidió y acepté. Lo siento, Ángel, en serio.

Ángel hizo un mohín de niño pequeño y se encogió de hombros, provocando la risa en las mesas. Rebecca lo consoló en broma tomándolo de la mano.

—¿Y quién será la madrina? —se interesó Sun Mei.

Frida y Patrick se miraron. A pesar de haber resuelto durante las últimas semanas la mayoría de los detalles, no habían reparado en ése en particular.

—Te toca a ti, Frida —se decidió Patrick por fin —Yo elegí al padrino. Es lo justo.

Frida asintió y miraba a su alrededor buscando inspiración (y sin fijarse en las caras de anhelo de Gina, Sun Mei y sorprendentemente la de Rebecca) cuando vio que entraban por la puerta algunos compañeros de su curso y casa. Y aunque la idea que se le estaba ocurriendo era muy loca, decidió llevarla a cabo, esperando que Patrick la apoyara.

—¡Mindy! —llamó a la chica, acompañada por su novio y otros dos que si no los ven tomados de la mano, no lo hubieran creído posible de ellos —¿Podrían venir los cuatro?

Mindy asintió, tomó a Jason del brazo y a sus dos acompañantes les hizo un gesto para que los siguieran. Sun Mei y William se apresuraron a acercar otra mesa y sillas con sus varitas y cuando los recién llegados estuvieron sentados, Frida les comunicó que recién había anunciado su boda. Mindy sonrió ampliamente, porque ya sabía eso, pero tanto Bradley como la otra pareja se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—¿Y qué pensaste de lo que te pedí? —quiso saber Mindy, entusiasta.

—Bueno, sí serás una dama de honor —respondió Frida y Mindy se alegró —Pero todavía hay algo… Judith¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Judith Bruce, la chica que conformaba la pareja que acompañaba a Mindy y a Jason, dio un respingo y asintió.

—¿Querrías ser mi madrina?

Judith abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Porqué me lo pides a mí? —se atrevió a preguntar Judith.

—Porque eres un ángel, supongo —apuntó Patrick, lo que sorprendió más a Judith —En todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, no he visto a alguien que sea ni remotamente la mitad de bondadosa que tú. Y si Frida quiere que seas la madrina de nuestra boda, estoy de acuerdo. Siempre que tú quieras, claro.

Aquellas palabras había provocado una notable impresión en todos los presentes, sobre todo en la pareja de Judith, que estaba orgulloso de que alguien más aparte de él hubiera notado las cualidades de la pequeña rubia. En cuanto a la propia Judith, al principio no supo qué decir, tomando en cuenta que quien le había soltado todo aquello era el mismo Patrick Malfoy al que meses antes no le hubiera dado ni la hora, pero al verlo tan sincero no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente.

—Bueno, si Frida está segura… —titubeó.

No pudo terminar su frase, pues entonces Frida había soltado un grito de triunfo y poniéndose de pie, fue a abrazarla con fuerza. Varios de los que se encontraban en el local se volvieron por un segundo, pero al ver que en aquel rincón estaban los Cuatro Insólitos, sólo sonrieron con indulgencia antes de regresar a sus asuntos.

—Oye, McGill, te sacaste la lotería —le dijo Patrick a la pareja de Judith —Espero que asistas a la boda, te mandaremos una invitación.

Geoffrey McGill se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa divertida, veía a Judith atrapada en el abrazo de Frida.

—Ahora sólo hay que hacer la despedida en el colegio y estaremos completos —afirmó John con rotundidad —Y esperemos que tío Fred no se ponga como loco al enterarse.

El grupo rió ante ese comentario y la reunión, hasta entonces animada, terminó convirtiéndose en una verdadera fiesta.

* * *

El banquete de fin de cursos en Hogwarts inició puntualmente, viendo que el Gran Comedor estaba engalanado con estandartes rojos y dorados, que sólo indicaban una cosa que a los Slytherin's no hacía para nada felices: Gryffindor había ganado la Copa de las Casas otra vez. Era raro cuando la casa de los leones no ganaba dicho premio, a pesar de que los últimos siete años había tenido como huéspedes a los Cuatro Insólitos. Danielle, Sunny, Walter, Thomas, Patrick y William eran, de hecho, los únicos miembros de la casa de las serpientes que no estaban del todo enfadados por eso. Y se notó cuando la profesora MgGonagall, sin poder disimular su orgullo, anunció las puntuaciones totales de las casas: Gryffindor quedaba en primer lugar, seguida respectivamente por Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff empatadas y Slytherin al final. Los mencionados aplaudieron cuando la directora dijo la casa ganadora, recibiendo las miradas fulminantes de sus compañeros de mesa.

—¿Les duele, cierto? —Sunny se burló del quinteto de tarados, que la veían con desprecio —La verdad es que habríamos ganado si se hubieran esforzado un poco.

Luego de eso, la profesora McGonagall anunció lo que Dean le comentó a Ángel: el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Y tal como dijo Dean, tendría modificaciones, pero ningún estudiante se esperaba lo que la profesora explicó.

—En vez de tener a otras dos escuelas de magia de visitantes, tendremos ocho —dijo la directora con seriedad —Esto se debe al nuevo concepto de esta competencia, el cual se revela en el cambio de nombre de la misma. En lugar de Torneo de los Tres Magos, se llamará el Torneo de las Tres Partes.

Varios alumnos susurraron entre sí con confusión y curiosidad, por lo que la profesora McGonagall golpeó brevemente su copa para llamar al orden.

—El motivo para el cambio de nombre es por el nuevo formato del torneo —prosiguió, como si no la hubieran interrumpido —Para este torneo, en lugar de participar solamente escuelas de Europa, participarán algunas de otros continentes. El Ministerio de Magia, deseoso de establecer mejores relaciones con otras zonas del mundo, invitó a todos los continentes a integrarse y fueron solamente dos los que respondieron con rapidez: América y Asia. Esos dos continentes mandarán representantes de tres escuelas, respectivamente, y éstas, al igual que Hogwarts y las otras dos escuelas europeas, se disputarán la Copa de las Tres Partes, la gloria para su continente y sus escuelas, y un premio en metálico de tres mil galeones.

Varios alumnos, sobre todo los mayores, ya se veían con esos premios en el futuro cuando la directora cortó varias ilusiones.

—Habrá varias restricciones para entrar al torneo, así que espero que de aquí a que se escojan a los participantes, lo que sucederá el próximo Halloween, mantengan la compostura. En septiembre se les dará a conocer el resto de la información sobre este tema, así que por el momento es todo.

Y sin decir más, la profesora tomó asiento.

Siguió la hora de disfrutar la comida, a la que nadie le podía poner reparos. Ni siquiera los decepcionados Slytherin's, que la engulleron con gusto. Pero algo raro les pasó a Blake, O'Neill, Hall, las Cobras, varios Slytherin's de todos los grados (contando al quinteto de tarados, para alegría de la Orden del Rayo) y a Jack Ripley y sus amigos, en la mesa de Ravenclaw: de pronto dejaron de comer, se llevaron una mano al estómago y salieron como ráfagas del lugar, extrañando a los demás comensales.

—Fase uno, completa —anunció John en voz baja. Gina, Ángel y Frida asintieron.

Todos estaban regresando su atención a la cena cuando escucharon unos ruidos raros en el vestíbulo, entre gritos, golpes, chapoteos y jadeos. Parecían provenir del vestíbulo. Los estudiantes abandonaron sus asientos, curiosos, y los profesores al ver eso los siguieron. En su vida se hubieran imaginado encontrarse con tal espectáculo.

Los que habían salido del Gran Comedor a paso rápido se encontraban vomitando una extraña sustancia anaranjada, sangrando por la nariz o ambas cosas a la vez, sin poder evitarlo. Eso no hubiera sido demasiado extraño si nadie hubiera notado que todas las vías para ir a los baños más cercanos estaban bloqueadas de una forma muy singular: cada pasillo que podía conducir a un baño (incluyendo el pie de la escalinata de mármol) tenían instalados en su acceso una especie de pantano en miniatura y que a juzgar por cómo se retorcía una de las Cobras en el que estaba a la entrada al pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras (vomitando solamente), era lo suficientemente hondo como para no poder cruzarlo a pie. Los alumnos que observaban aquello se desternillaban de risa, sobre todo porque aquellos personajes eran de los más odiados en el colegio y estaban encantados porque se llevaran su merecido. Los profesores, luego de la sorpresa inicial que se llevaron, mandaron a los alumnos de nueva cuenta al Gran Comedor y fueron a arreglar aquel desastre. Los jóvenes obedecieron, entre innumerables carcajadas, y se sentaron de nueva cuenta a las mesas, comiendo con más ganas que antes.

—Fase dos, todo un éxito —dijo Ángel, sin poder contener una sonrisa.

Frida, Gina y John le devolvieron la sonrisa y divertidos, ellos y muchos alumnos más escuchaban cómo los profesores batallaban un poco para que los alumnos afectados fueran con la señora Finch­–Fletchley a que los curara, mientras que la profesora Nicté analizaba calladamente los pantanos y en cinco minutos, eliminara el que le ayudaría a la sanadora a conducir a los alumnos a la enfermería.

—Espero que intente darles una poción _gastrolimpiadora_ —deseó Gina por lo bajo —Consulté los ingredientes con Rebecca y harán reacción al llegar a su estómago.

Como la mayoría de los alumnos reían por el incidente, los Insólitos se permitieron una carcajada jovial. Hally y sus amigos Gryffindor's también reían, porque al quinteto de tarados les había tocado su ración en aquel acontecimiento, y esperaban que el próximo curso fuera igual o más interesante que el que acababan de pasar.

—Si todos los cursos van a ser así, me alegra ser bruja —les dijo Hally a sus amigos.

Rose y Henry no podían estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba bastante solitaria aquella noche, luego del banquete, pues había que levantarse al día siguiente muy temprano para tomar el tren. Pero había alguien que a pesar de la hora, no tenía nada de sueño. Era una personita de abundante cabello negro, lacio y brillante, que miraba con sus ojos azules la chimenea encendida. Con cierta melancolía, soltó un suspiro y miró con distracción un pergamino que sostenía en la mano derecha. Lo que decía aquel pergamino era el motivo por el que el día siguiente se le presentaba gris y no quería pensar en eso.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —una vocecita salió de las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas y sobresaltó a la figura sentada frente a la chimenea hasta que la misma voz dijo su nombre —¡Ah, Procyon!

—¿Qué hay, Hally? —saludó el niño en voz baja, sin volverse ni levantarse —¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

—Fácil: nadie tiene un cabello así —Hally se encogió de hombros, mirando de reojo el cabello de Procyon, que aunque lacio y de aspecto saludable, se veía un tanto descuidado en cuestión de largo —En fin¿qué haces despierto?

—Eso debería preguntártelo a ti —Procyon evadió fácilmente la pregunta.

—Es que cuando estoy nerviosa no puedo dormir bien —Hally volvió a encogerse de hombros —No quise molestar a nadie en el dormitorio y mejor bajé. Pero no me has contestado —recordó de pronto.

—Y no lo voy a hacer —Procyon se puso terco —No tengo porqué.

—Vaya, pensé que te caía bien —Hally se ofendió —Sólo era una pregunta.

—Perdona —se disculpó Procyon entonces —Es que he andado de muy mal humor.

—Lo noté —la niña hizo una mueca —No has sonreído al menos desde la semana pasada y Thomas Elliott les dijo a mis amigos de su casa que ya no le hablabas.

—Estás muy bien informada¿no?

—Teniendo fuentes… —Hally sonrió —¿Se puede saber qué te tiene de tan mal humor?

Procyon dudó por un segundo, pero al final le entregó el pergamino que tenía en la mano. Hally lo tomó y lo leyó a la luz de las llamas.

_Querido Procyon:_

_Siento tener que hacerte esto, pero te tengo noticias desagradables para este verano. Tu madre irá a un curso de actualización en Estados Unidos durante el verano, uno que no pudo rechazar, y tu padre estará en diversas misiones en el extranjero. En cuanto a mí, con mi nuevo empleo, no podré ocuparme de ti, así que los tres dispusimos que te quedarás en casa de unos amigos la mayor parte de las vacaciones. Prometo ir a visitarte en mi tiempo libre y de nuevo discúlpame por esto._

_Un beso,_

_Tu abuela._

—¡Vaya! —Hally no supo que otra cosa decir —Lo siento, Procyon.

—Siempre íbamos con mi abuela en vacaciones —explicó Procyon en voz baja —Vivía en Edimburgo. Ahora que vive en Londres, donde vivo yo, creí que podría verla más seguido. Pero no podré hacerlo porque mis padres no estarán y ella trabaja.

—Bueno, considerando que yo hasta el año pasado no tenía familia, creo entenderte.

No sabía hasta qué punto lo había animado, pero Hally recibió como recompensa una sonrisa deslumbrante de parte del niño cinco segundos después.

—Oye, gracias —dijo Procyon con sinceridad —Eso me ayudó bastante. Me recuerda que hay quien está peor que yo.

—Cuando quieras —Hally le sonrió a su vez.

Se pusieron a hablar de otras cosas, como los próximos Mundiales de Quidditch y el torneo que la directora había anunciado. Después de una hora, Hally bostezó sin darse cuenta y su compañero decidió que era todo por el momento.

—Oye, me caes muy bien —le dijo al ponerse de pie —Así que vete a dormir, porque mañana será un largo día. No quisiera que te quedaras dormida.

Y después de dedicarle otra deslumbrante sonrisa, Procyon subió la escalera que llevaba a su dormitorio, dejando a Hally con una grata impresión de su persona. Y tan grata fue la impresión, que de inmediato tuvo una idea.

—¡Eh, Procyon! —lo llamó, poniéndose de pie de un salto. El niño volvió y la miró, confundido —¿Quieres saber algo interesante? —preguntó.

Procyon, siendo curioso por naturaleza, asintió casi en el acto. Hally sonrió, le pidió que se sentara y que la esperara.

—Necesito ir por algo a mi dormitorio —explicó —En cuanto lo traiga, te diré ese algo interesante, es una idea que se me acaba de ocurrir.

Acto seguido la niña subió las escaleras y Procyon se preguntó qué querría decirle. Estaba suponiendo la tercera respuesta posible a esa cuestión cuando la oyó volver con una especie de tela en las manos.

—Escúchame, es algo grande —pidió Hally —Es algo que quiero que hagas mañana…

Y cuando Hally, mostrándole la tela que cargaba, le dijo de qué se trataba, Procyon no pudo evitar aceptar de inmediato al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa, como las que mostraban los Cuatro Insólitos al idear una de sus bromas. Y sin saberlo, con eso adquiría un parecido con su abuelo tan asombroso, que si su abuela lo hubiera visto se lo habría comido a besos.


	60. Diciendo adiós

**Sesenta: Diciendo adiós.**

Aquel domingo de junio amaneció despejado, con un cielo azul brillante y un sol medianamente abrasador. Los alumnos de Hogwarts, para antes de las doce del día, ya estaban en la estación de Hogsmeade, abordando el tren y comentando lo mucho que iban a extrañar el colegio. Y los más nostálgicos eran los de séptimo curso, pues ellos, además de tener por delante un verano, tenían un futuro que ya no incluía Hogwarts.

—¿Qué pasó con nuestros "despedidos"? —inquirió con fingida inquietud John Weasley, cuando él, Gina y sus primos Frida y Ángel se congregaron en un compartimiento del tren.

—Bueno, Rebecca fue a dar un vistazo diciendo que quería preguntarle algo a la señora Finch–Fletchley y… —comenzó Ángel, pero se detuvo y miró a Rebecca, quien se encontraba ahí junto con Patrick, William, Sun Mei, Mindy Whitehead, Jason Bradley, Judith Bruce y Geoffrey McGill —Mejor dile tú, linda.

Rebecca sonrió levemente y asintió.

—Le pregunté a la señora Finch–Fletchley cómo estaban los pacientes y dijo que apenas llevaban un par de horas durmiendo —la chica se mostró ligeramente apenada —Que habían dejado de vomitar y sangrar a las tres de la mañana.

Los Cuatro Insólitos rieron ante aquello.

—Les hubiéramos dado el antídoto —sugirió Gina, fingiendo pena.

Su hermano y sus primos la miraron y luego, a la vez, los cuatro decidieron.

—¡No¿Porqué? —y siguieron riendo.

—Me alegra estar de su parte ahora —comentó Patrick —No me imagino estar en el lugar de Blake y todos ellos.

—Yo menos —afirmó William con una sonrisa —Muy bien, chicos¿y qué harán ustedes en vacaciones? Yo tendré solamente una semana de descanso y me voy a Francia.

—Yo ya decidí el primer lugar que quiero pintar —Sun Mei tenía una mirada soñadora, como siempre que hablaba de su trabajo —Iré a Venecia, a pintar los canales. Dicen que es una ciudad preciosa.

—¿No tendrás dificultades con el idioma? —se extrañó William.

Sun Mei negó con la cabeza.

—La ciudad recibe muchos turistas y además, sé algo de italiano —respondió.

—Pues yo me voy a Nueva York, eso ya lo saben —Frida lucía una encantadora sonrisa —Me voy en los primeros días de julio. Pero luego… —miró a Patrick y continuó —Estaré en Massachusetts unos días. Y quizá, si a la tienda de papá le va bien, vaya a algún partido de los Mundiales.

—Entonces me verás por ahí —intervino Geoffrey McGill enseguida —Mis padres me dijeron que si bien nos va, estaremos viendo la final.

—Es un partido muy codiciado —apuntó Jason —sobre todo porque siempre hay sorpresas. Los últimos Mundiales los ganó Angola y nadie se lo esperaba.

Los chicos se pusieron enseguida a discutir quiénes creían que ganaría ese año los Mundiales, mientras que las chicas abordaron otro tema.

—¿Cuándo nos quieres en Estados Unidos, Frida? —inquirió Judith, tímida —Quiero decir, para lo de tu boda y todo eso. Nos dijiste que será el quince.

—Bueno, es que la boda será aquí, en Inglaterra —aclaró Frida —Pat no puede irse hasta que la custodia de su hermana se resuelva. De hecho, por eso le dieron el empleo en Estados Unidos, porque necesitan a alguien en Gran Bretaña por una temporada.

—¿Y dónde será? —inquirió Mindy.

—En Wiltshire, en la mansión de la familia de Pat. Es lo bastante grande.

Mientras los mayores conversaban en esos términos, la pequeña Orden del Rayo tenía reunión extraordinaria. Tal como las chicas lo dijeron en el cumpleaños de Sunny, le preguntaron a sus amigos si estarían a dispuestos a admitir a nuevos miembros.

—¡Ah, no, ni hablar! —soltó Walter ante la mención de Thomas Elliott —Está loco de remate, le cambia el nombre a todo el mundo y…

—En realidad, sólo te lo hace a ti —recordó Danielle.

—Lo que sea —espetó Walter.

—Vamos, Walter, es simpático —apoyó Sunny, con una sonrisa divertida —Y de vez en cuando, nos caería bien reír.

Walter pareció meditar seriamente las palabras de Sunny, en tanto los demás analizaban el resto de los posibles nuevos miembros.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema con Radcliffe —reconoció Amy seriamente.

—Eso se nota —añadió Rose, sonriendo con sorna —Porque es de tu casa y eso —se apresuró a añadir, al ver que por primera vez desde que la conocía, Amy le lanzaba una mirada fulminante.

—Creo que hablas por Black¿cierto? —se atrevió a intervenir Henry —En lo personal no me desagrada, de hecho lo he tratado y me simpatiza.

—A mí también —concordó Ryo —Si le quitas el mal carácter que le brota de vez en cuando, claro. Y bueno¿son todos los nombres a considerar?

—Claro que no —Hally les sonrió a sus amigas de forma significativa, y ellas le correspondieron —No nos olvidamos de ti, Ryo.

—¿Eso qué significa exactamente? —el niño estaba confuso.

Hally miró a las otras de nueva cuenta y todas dijeron a la vez.

—Hagen.

Tanto Walter como Henry soltaron una carcajada al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ryo al escuchar el apellido de Paula. Luego de su reacción inicial, frunció el entrecejo.

—¿En serio quieren ingresar a Paula? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Si la llamas por su nombre y te agrada, creo que sí —Hally se encogió de hombros —Entonces qué¿se acepta que Procyon Black, Thomas Elliott, Byan Radcliffe y Paula Hagen entren a la Orden del Rayo de aquí a que se extinga?

—Es una pregunta algo larga —se quejó Rose en broma.

—Sólo contesta —espetó Hally con cierta impaciencia.

—De acuerdo, yo acepto —Rose levantó la mano derecha y mostró una pulsera de cuentas rojas con un dije dorado en forma de rayo. Era el regalo de Navidad que Danielle le había enviado y la usaba desde entonces.

—Yo igual —Sunny también alzó su mano derecha, en la que sostenía un lápiz para dibujar verde, que en la parte de la goma tenía un rayo de plata. En realidad, el rayo estaba unido a una especie de anillo que se ajustaba a la parte superior de cualquier lápiz o bolígrafo muggle. Danielle se lo regaló por su gusto por dibujar.

—Yo también —Amy levantó en la mano derecha un prendedor de ámbar en forma de rayo. Ella era muy elegante y Danielle lo sabía, por eso se lo obsequió en Navidad —La verdad es que entre más amigos tengamos, mejor¿no?

—Habló la mensajera de la paz —Ryo sonrió y sacando algo de su bolsillo, se puso a jugar un poco con el objeto: un prendedor como el de Amy, pero de cristal tallado color azul —Muy bien, yo también acepto —alzó la mano derecha con todo y prendedor.

Henry, Danielle y Walter eran los únicos que faltaban por decidirse. Danielle aceptó casi enseguida, a la vez que exponía el dije plateado en forma de rayo con una esmeralda incrustada que le colgaba al cuello, sonriendo ampliamente. Antes de hablar, Henry creyó oír un ruido cerca de la puerta del compartimiento, pero no vio nada.

—Miren, a mí no me importa tener más miembros en la Orden —alzó la mano derecha, en la que pudieron ver que sujetaba una pluma roja con un rayo dorado pintado. Había estado escribiendo una carta mientras discutían el asunto —Creo en la diversidad de pensamientos, en serio. Después de todo, mis padres son de dos culturas distintas.

A todos les hizo gracia el comentario y siete pares de ojos se volvieron hacia Walter y éste se sintió repentinamente cohibido.

—Oigan, no me vean así —pidió con fastidio —¿Es indispensable que acepte con mi rayo en la mano? —preguntó algo extrañado.

—Bueno, no —admitió Hally con una sonrisa —Pero para estar a tono con los demás…

Walter frunció el entrecejo y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta empastada en verde con un rayo plateado pintado en la portada. Ése era el regalo que Danielle le había enviado en Navidad, pues Walter tendía a escribir mucho —Muy bien, acepto. Tengo que admitir que Elliott es muy distinto al quinteto de tarados.

—Es ese caso… —comenzó Hally, mostrando su propio anillo con un rayo al levantar su mano derecha y poniéndose de pie —… permítanme presentarles a los nuevos miembros.

Acto seguido se acercó a la puerta del compartimiento, levantó una mano, hizo ademán de tomar algo y jaló fuerte, descubriendo a unas cuantas siluetas de improviso.

—¡Hally, te mato! —se ofendió Rose, al reconocer las siluetas: eran Procyon Black, Thomas Elliott, Paula Hagen y Bryan Radcliffe, precisamente de quienes estaban hablando. Rose estaba con las mejillas rojas —¿Cómo se te ocurrió meterlos aquí?

—¡Y con tu capa! —secundó Danielle con el ceño fruncido, mirando lo que Hally había jalado: la capa invisible que el señor Potter le había obsequiado a su hija en Navidad.

—¡Ah, eso! —Hally había soltado una carcajada al ver las caras de asombro de sus amigos —Bueno, es que pensé que sería divertido.

—Sí, claro, muy divertido —dijo Walter sarcásticamente, mirando de reojo a los cuatro niños que seguían junto a la puerta y que trataban de aguantarse la risa.

—Vamos, no es para tanto —replicó Hally con calma.

—¿Y qué hubiera pasado si no los aceptábamos? —quiso saber Henry, tranquilo.

—Igual los hubiera descubierto, para que les dijeran porqué debían aceptar que entraran —afirmó Hally en el acto.

—Pues que lo digan ahora, porque si no, sí te mato —Rose seguía mirando con enojo a Hally —Anda, que digan sus razones. Supongo que les dijiste lo que hacemos.

Hally asintió y miró a los cuatro recién integrados a la Orden. Les hizo un gesto de cabeza y ellos asintieron a su vez.

—Bueno, a mí deben incluirme porque soy muy listo —aseguró Procyon, fingiendo que no tenía ni pizca de modestia —Y además, porque… bueno, ustedes son los únicos que no me tratan mal por lo de mi abuelo. Y me agrada eso.

—Pues yo digo que deben incluirme porque… la verdad no tengo una buena razón —admitió suavemente Bryan —Pero me gusta mucho que se traten como amigos y no como gente de tal o cual casa. Quiero aprender a hacer eso.

—Eso es admirable —reconoció Amy en voz baja.

—Pues yo pienso algo parecido a Bryan —reconoció Paula —Quiero tener amigos que piensen diferente a mí. Eso ayuda a saber que no siempre tienes la razón.

—Tú siempre crees eso —rebatió Bryan entonces —Lo que quieres es tener quien te baje los humos cuando haga falta¿no?

Paula puso cara de extrañeza, como si no creyera en las palabras de su amigo, y no contestó. Prefirió mirar a Thomas.

—¿Y tú, Elliott? —inquirió.

—Quiero entrar para que me llamen por mi nombre —respondió él con una sonrisa, medio en broma y medio en serio —Eso para empezar. Y por otra parte, yo soy de familia muggle. Estar con ustedes me enseñaría muchas cosas.

Los ocho miembros originales de la Orden reflexionaron bien las razones que los otros cuatro acababan de exponer. Bueno, Hally no, porque fue idea de ella tener nuevos miembros. Al cabo de diez minutos, los siete que habían votado levantaron sus diestras a la vez, sonriendo con ganas.

—Acepto —dijeron a la vez.

—Ya oyeron, son miembros de la Orden —les dijo Hally a los otros cuatro, que se pusieron a saltar de gusto —¡Oigan, no se pongan tan efusivos!

—Perdón —se disculpó Thomas con una sonrisa —Es que en lo personal, me alegra.

—Por cierto, yo tengo una duda —Henry había escrito un par de líneas de su carta antes de hablar —¿Cómo pudieron entrar aquí con la capa de Hally?

—¡Ah, eso! —Procyon se apresuró a hablar —Fue idea de Hally. Anoche nos topamos en la sala común porque no podíamos dormir y de pronto, ella fue a su dormitorio y bajó con eso —señaló la capa que Hally aún sostenía en las manos —y me dijo…

Inicio de remembranza

—_Escúchame, es algo grande. Es algo que quiero que hagas mañana._

_Hally le contó a Procyon acerca de la Orden del Rayo, rompiendo así una de las reglas de la misma. Procyon le preguntó porqué lo hacía y Hally, sonriendo sutilmente, indicó._

—_Porque tiene que ver con lo que quiero que hagas mañana. Estamos pensando en incluir a nuevos miembros y tú eres uno de ellos._

—_¿Yo? —se asombró Procyon._

_Hally asintió._

—_Halagador —musitó el niño —En fin¿exactamente qué quieres que haga mañana?_

_Hally le mostró la tela que cargaba, se la puso encima y el niño supo lo que era._

—_¡Una capa de invisibilidad! —exclamó —Son muy raras¿de dónde la sacaste?_

—_Me la regaló papá en Navidad —respondió Hally, quitándose la capa —Verás, les voy a decir a mis amigas que mientras hacemos el viaje de vuelta, les digamos a los chicos que si quieren incluir a más personas en la Orden. Lo más probable es que acepten, pero por si no lo hacen, quiero que tú y los otros puedan defenderse._

—_¿Y cómo hacemos eso exactamente?_

_Hally le contó lo que se le había ocurrido: Procyon se llevaría la capa invisible y al día siguiente, reuniría a los otros posibles miembros y luego de contarles el asunto, los llevaría ocultos en la capa al compartimiento del tren donde estarían. Así escucharían la votación._

—_¿Y cómo sabremos cuál compartimiento es el suyo? —quiso saber Procyon._

—_Simple: es en el que encuentren las jaulas de un búho, un halcón y tres lechuzas (una blanca, una gris y una marrón) en la rejilla portaequipajes. Son nuestras mascotas._

_Procyon asintió, tomando nota mental de lo que le decía Hally y además, de lo que tendría qué hacer al día siguiente para reunir a…_

—_¿A quiénes debo reunir? —preguntó de pronto._

—_¡Ah, sí! Pues a tu amigo Thomas, a Hagen…_

—_¿La extranjera de Ravenclaw? —Procyon hizo una mueca._

—_Sí —respondió Hally, sin darle la menor importancia —Y al amigo de ella, Radcliffe, de Hufflepuff. Como ves, no son muchos. Cabrán bajo mi capa siempre y cuando se acomoden. ¿Tienes alguna duda?_

—_Creo que no —Procyon tomó la capa de manos de Hally y se puso de pie —Espero que me dé tiempo. A ver qué caras ponen tus amigos cuando nos vean ahí¿eh?_

_Para sorpresa de Procyon, Hally soltó una leve carcajada._

—_Será divertido ver sus caras, te lo aseguro. Pero si se enojan un poco, no te fijes. Son buenos amigos._

Fin de remembranza

—Gracias por el comentario, Hally.

Rose sonó sarcástica, pero sonreía con agrado. Tanto ella como los demás amigos de la niña de cabello negro y anteojos ya no estaban enojados con ella. De hecho, empezaban a apreciar la treta.

—Fuiste muy ingeniosa —le reconoció Henry.

—Y bastante original —Sunny se mostraba un tanto incrédula, pero también sonreía —Y ya que son miembros de la Orden, chicos¿porqué no nos cuentan qué van a hacer en vacaciones? —miró a Thomas, Paula, Bryan y Procyon.

Thomas contó, emocionado, que por primera vez en su vida iría a los estudios de televisión donde sus padres trabajaban en compañía de sus hermanos trillizos. Y que a finales de agosto, él y su familia irían a la boda de un tío.

Paula comentó que ella y sus padres pasarían una temporada Hong Kong en julio, por el trabajo de ellos, y que luego irían a Austria y al final, a Bulgaria a algunos partidos de los Mundiales. Bryan y su familia eran sus invitados, pero ellos sólo podrían pagar las entradas a un partido.

En cuanto a Procyon, el tema de sus vacaciones no lo entusiasmaba mucho por la lechuza que le había enviado su abuela. Lo único que lo animaba era que seguramente iría a los Mundiales, porque su abuela siempre iba y lo llevaba cuando podía.

—Ojalá nos encontremos en los Mundiales —deseó Hally —Yo nunca he visto un partido de esos. Dicen que son de lo mejor.

—No te imaginas cuánto —Rose era una de las más excitadas con el tema de los Mundiales —Tío Bill y tía Fleur me llevaron en la temporada que viví con ellos, creo que jugaba Inglaterra contra Venezuela. Ganó Venezuela y era gracioso ver a tío Bill gruñendo mientras Belle y Frank cobraban unas apuestas y tía Fleur los regañaba por eso.

—Cómo quisiera ir —suspiró Thomas —Se oye de lo más interesante. Pero siendo mis padres muggles…

—Puedo decirle a mi abuela que si puede, te invite —propuso Procyon —Te enviaré una lechuza para avisarte. Tú sólo consigue el permiso.

—¡Si por eso me caes de maravilla! —Thomas hizo ademán de darle un abrazo a Procyon, pero se contuvo al verle la cara y se rió —Les diré a mis padres.

Sin darse cuenta, los niños habían estado hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, pero si acaso lo notaron en algún momento, no le dieron importancia por lo cómodos y contentos que se sentían. Al pasar el carrito de comida, las niñas se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que los niños no las dejaban pararse, diciendo que ellos invitaban.

—El primero de septiembre nos ponemos a mano —afirmó Procyon, haciéndolas reír.

Comieron de todo, contándose chistes en cierto momento del viaje. Rose se rió particularmente fuerte cuando escuchó de boca de Henry un chiste muggle de un viejo programa de televisión del país de su madre, que decía algo de mandar un cohete al sol de noche. Aunque claro, para hacerla reír así, Henry primero tuvo qué explicarle qué era un cohete, porque si no, a mitad del chiste iba a hacer preguntas.

—¡Muy bueno, Henry! —le dijo Rose, cuando el niño terminó de contar el chiste.

—Se nota que le gustó —comentó Procyon en voz baja, viendo a Rose reír con tantas ganas —Es eso o le encanta reír demasiado.

—Es de familia —aseguró Hally —Su madre también ríe así al oír algo muy chistoso.

—Debimos suponer que era la _pelos locos_ —dijo una voz burlona y algo aguda en la puerta del compartimiento, sobresaltando a todos.

La Orden miró a la puerta y se encontraron con una niña de ojos azules de un tono muy frío y cabello negro. Iba seguida de algunas personas más.

—Tenía que ser Brandon quien viniera a molestar —espetó Sunny, mirando fijamente a la niña de ojos azules —Mira, Brandon, hazle un favor al mundo y hunde la cabeza en la tierra un buen tiempo, como los avestruces. Y de paso, que te acompañen tus amiguitos.

Brandon frunció el entrecejo con molestia y en eso, un niño de cabello negro muy corto, cortado casi a rape, y ojos castaños, se adelantó.

—Mira, huérfana, mejor no le hables así a mi prima o si no…

—¿O si no, qué? —se adelantó Walter a su vez —Somos más que ustedes, Calloway, así que mejor ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a Sunny, porque lo lamentarías. Además¿no se supone que nos odian a todos nosotros? Entonces¿qué hacen aquí?

—Averiguar quién es la escandalosa —respondió fríamente un niño de cabello rubio de aspecto sucio y ojos negros —Y ya vimos quién es: la hija del asesino.

—¡Idiota! —Rose se levantó de un salto —Atrévete a repetir eso y…

—No vale la pena que te pelees con Sullivan por esto —sentenció Hally con firmeza, sujetando a su amiga de un brazo, mientras Danielle sujetaba a la pelirroja del otro —Y tú, Sullivan¿podrías largarte de aquí con toda la comitiva maligna que traes? No querrás que les demos su merecido.

—¿Ustedes a nosotros¡No nos hagan reír! —se burló otra niña, ésta de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros y pequeños.

—Podemos, y lo saben —ahora el que se puso en guardia fue Henry —¿O quieren que se los vuelva a demostrar, Scott?

—Que tu madre sea la profesora de Encantamientos no quiere decir que sepas tanto como ella —sentenció fríamente un niño castaño —No insultes nuestra inteligencia.

—No insulto su inteligencia, Mackenzie —rebatió Henry hábilmente, con una ligera sonrisa burlona —No se puede insultar algo que no poseen.

Los integrantes de la Orden soltaron una carcajada colectiva al escuchar eso, mientras que el quinteto de Slytherin los miraban con furia. Iban a sacar sus varitas, pero entonces una voz en el pasillo los detuvo.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?

Era William Bluepool, que había decidido hacer una ronda por el tren con su insignia puesta, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Lo seguían Sun Mei Mao, John Weasley y Dean Longbottom, cada uno también con su insignia.

—¡Ay, Will, debiste oírlo! —intentó explicarle Sunny, pero la risa se lo impedía.

—¡Henry dijo una gran verdad! —Rose estaba en las mismas condiciones que Sunny.

Al quinteto de tarados no le quedó de otra que retirarse, pues aunque sabían que Bluepool, Mao y Weasley eran de séptimo y sus insignias ya no valdrían en cuanto bajaran del tren, la de Dean aún podría causarles problemas.

—Lo dicho, ustedes sí que son raros —William les sonrió y junto con los otros tres que lo seguían, se retiró.

Thomas fue el primero en dejar de reír, y eso porque al ver a Bluepool, se dio cuenta de algo que de verdad lo impresionó.

—Sunny… —llamó, casi en un susurro.

—¿Qué? —la castaña todavía reía, pero ya se estaba calmando.

—Bluepool sonríe como tú.

—¿Qué cosa?

Thomas creyó haber dicho algo indebido, pues en cuanto escuchó la insinuación del niño, Sunny dejó de reír de golpe y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Perdón¿dije algo malo? —se extrañó Thomas.

—No exactamente —Sunny reaccionó y dejó de verse molesta —Es que… eres el primero que dice que me parezco a Will en algo, es todo.

—Ya era hora —bromeó Ryo, quien había escuchado lo dicho por Sunny —Es decir, siendo tu hermano, debían parecerse en algo.

—¿Tu qué? —se sorprendió Thomas.

—Larga historia —dijo Sunny simplemente —Te la contaré luego, lo prometo.

—Por cierto, Sunny —la llamó Paula Hagen, una de las primeras en dejar de reír por completo —¿Es cierto lo que escuché antes de llegar a la estación¿Que tienes un tutor por ser… por ser huérfana?

—Sí, es cierto —Sunny contestó sin darle importancia —Pero no es la gran cosa.

—Claro que no —se entrometió Danielle, dando a entender por su tono de voz que bromeaba —Además, con semejante tutor…

—¿Quién es? —se interesó Bryan repentinamente.

Sunny iba a contestar cuando sintieron que el tren disminuía la velocidad. Henry y Hally, los que iban sentados junto a la ventana, se asomaron al exterior y descubrieron que estaban llegando al andén 9¾, por lo que decidieron dejar el asunto para mejor intercambiar datos personales. Para eso, Henry aprovechó un trozo de pergamino que le había sobrado de su carta recién acabada y con su pluma, escribió todas las direcciones y teléfonos de sus amigos (en el caso de quienes tenía teléfono) y sacando su varita, señaló el trozo de pergamino.

—_Multiplicare_ —musitó.

El pergamino vibró y al cabo de unos segundos, aparecieron algunos más, exactamente iguales, y cuando hubo los necesarios, Henry susurró un _Finite Incantantem_ para que el encantamiento parara. Repartió los trozos de pergamino justo cuando el tren se detenía.

—Cinco segundos más y me envían una amonestación —comentó, refiriéndose al hecho de que los estudiantes de su edad no podían usar magia fuera del colegio —Muy bien, con eso nos mantendremos en contacto antes de salir de vacaciones.

Los demás asintieron y con sus respectivos equipajes y mascotas (quienes las tenían), bajaron en conjunto del tren, buscando con la mirada a sus familiares. Henry encontró de inmediato a su tío Anom, acompañado por los Potter, tres de los matrimonios Weasley y los Longbottom y les avisó a Hally y a Rose.

—¡Papá volvió! —se alegró Hally en el acto —¡Y tu padre también, Rose!

Ambas niñas saltaron de gusto y despidiéndose de sus amigos, corrieron a saludar a sus padres. Henry las siguió con más calma, dejando al resto buscando a sus parientes.

—¿De veras ése es Harry Potter? —soltó Thomas de improviso, al ver a lo lejos al hombre de cabello negro y anteojos al que Hally abrazaba con fuerza —¿El famoso Harry Potter¿El que aparece en los libros?

—Sí, es él —le confirmó Danielle —¿Dónde se habrá metido Pat?

—Ahí está —Sunny señaló hacia donde estaban los compartimientos delanteros, donde un numeroso grupo de alumnos de séptimo estaba saliendo.

Danielle miró en la misma dirección y notó con agrado que su hermano le ayudaba a Frida Weasley con su mascota, una gata blanca, para que ella pudiera bajar su baúl.

—Tengo que cruzar la barrera ya —anunció Walter —Papá debe estar esperándome.

—¡Válgame, lo olvidaba! —Thomas se llevó una mano a la frente —Mis padres también deben haber llegado. Ojalá no los hayan reconocido, porque entonces habrá una multitud.

Los dos niños se despidieron y salieron del andén arrastrando sus baúles. Amy vio de lejos a sus padres y a los de Ryo entrando juntos por la barrera, le avisó a su amigo y él, viendo que Sun Mei se estaba despidiendo de su novio John Weasley con un beso en los labios (cosa que a él le dio un poco de asco, por cierto), fue con sus padres seguido por Amy, quien no dio cinco pasos sin ser abordada por sus hermanos.

—Amy dice que están locos de remate —dijo Bryan, respondiendo a la pregunta de Paula de porqué Amy ponía cara de resignación al tener a sus hermanos mayores a su alrededor —La molestan mucho porque es la pequeña.

—¿Y tu hermana no te hace lo mismo? —quiso saber Paula.

Bryan iba a contestar cuando una joven de unos catorce años, de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos castaños, se les acercó en compañía de una joven morena y de largo cabello oscuro recogido en una trenza.

—Bryan, llegaron por nosotros —dijo la joven de cabello rojizo —Y tus padres están con los nuestros, Paula.

—Gracias, Erica —dijo Paula.

La joven y su acompañante se retiraron, para pocos segundos después separarse. La chica de la trenza se reunió con Franco Visconti, cosa que extrañó a Procyon.

—¿Ésa es pariente de Franco? —quiso saber.

—Supongo que sí, se llama Pía Visconti —respondió Bryan —Terminó el cuarto curso, como mi hermana, pero es de Gryffindor¿nunca te habías fijado?

Procyon negó con la cabeza. Y es que cuando alguna cosa no le llamaba la atención, no se preocupaba en saberlo todo de ella.

—Vamos, Bryan, nos esperan —apuró Paula y ambos niños se retiraron por el mismo camino que la hermana de él.

—¿A ti quién te recogerá? —le preguntó Procyon a Sunny.

La niña se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea —respondió —Mi tutor no me dijo nada al respecto.

—¡Eh, Sunny, podemos irnos! —la llamó William de repente —Snape dijo que te llevara a tu casa, que llegará allá en una hora.

Sunny se encogió de hombros, se despidió y se fue. Procyon estaba a punto de preguntarle a Danielle por la referencia de Snape cuando el hermano de ella se aproximó.

—Danny, es hora de irnos, tenemos mucho qué hacer —Patrick sonreía y Danielle creyó que era porque acababa de despedirse de su novia.

A Danielle no le quedó de otra mas que despedirse de Procyon y retirarse con su hermano mayor. El niño, luego de verla irse, miró distraídamente a su alrededor, pues se suponía que alguien iría a recogerlo… o al menos eso le dijo el profesor Lupin cuando lo vio en el vestíbulo antes de irse a la estación de Hogsmeade, y no tenía porqué dudar de su palabra, ya que era un viejo amigo de su abuela. En eso, al dirigir la vista al grupo donde estaban Hally, Rose y Henry, creyó distinguir a un adulto más que antes: una mujer muy hermosa y de tierno aspecto, alta y delgada, de rostro pecoso y corto y rizado cabello castaño claro. Vestía un conjunto muggle de falda y chaqueta color rojo con detalles blancos y parecía más una mujer de negocios que una bruja. Pero fue al observarla mejor que la reconoció: era la mejor amiga de su abuela, la madrina de su padre. Tomó su baúl, lo colocó rápidamente en un carrito y se encaminó hacia allá.

—¡Tía Heather! —llamó, sonriendo. En realidad ella no era su tía, pero por el cariño que le tenía su padre a su madrina, él así se la había presentado y el niño le decía así desde pequeño —¿Qué haces aquí?

La mujer de cabello rizado dejó de hablar con el señor Potter, giró la cabeza y lo miró, sonriendo en el acto.

—¡Procyon, cariño! —saludó —Perdón por el retraso, pero surgió algo en el trabajo.

—¿Tú me recogerás? —Procyon sonrió más ampliamente, ilusionado.

—Bueno, eso se supone —la mujer consultó su reloj de pulsera —La verdad debí llegar hace diez minutos, pero…

—Tía Heather, ya te disculpaste —le hizo ver Procyon.

—Sí, ya lo sé — la mujer sonrió —Sólo que al otro lado de la barrera nos esperan.

—Disculpe, señorita —el señor Potter se les acercó —Si ya no necesita nada, mi familia y yo nos retiramos.

—Gracias por tu atención, Harry —le sonrió la tía Heather —Tal vez te vea pronto¿sabes? Magnolia me dijo algo.

Al oír aquel nombre, el señor Potter frunció el entrecejo, miró a la mujer directamente a sus ojos, de un suave tono azul grisáceo, y sonrió ligeramente.

—Heather O'Campbell, me imagino —comentó.

La mujer sonrió más que antes y asintió.

—Aunque pronto cambiaré de apellido —Heather inclinó la cabeza y miró a Procyon —Vamos, cariño, tenemos qué irnos. Por desgracia debo volver al trabajo.

Procyon asintió, le hizo un movimiento de cabeza al señor Potter a modo de despedida y salió del andén junto con la madrina de su padre. Mientras tanto, el señor Potter regresó con su familia, que lo esperaba junto con Henry y su tío, los Weasley y los Longbottom.

—Harry¿quién era esa mujer? —quiso saber la señora Potter.

—Te contaré en casa —respondió él, con una sonrisa —Es una larga historia, Hermione.

—¿Y ese niño? —el señor Weasley, el padre de Rose, se veía pasmado.

—Era Procyon Black —dijo Hally al instante.

—¡Madre Santa! —el señor Ron movió la cabeza de un lado a otro —Sí que se parece a su abuelo¿no, Harry?

El señor Potter asintió.

—¿Conocieron al abuelo de Procyon, papá? —inquirió Rose.

—Bastante —se limitó a decir el señor Ron —Muy bien, vámonos. ¿Estamos completos?

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a cruzar la barrera en parejas o tríos. Al estar del lado muggle, se dirigieron a la salida de la estación de King's Cross y el grupo se separó, yendo cada uno por su lado. Antes de eso, los Potter quedaron en mandar una lechuza a sus amigos para invitarlos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Hally. La niña se puso muy contenta al oír eso, pues sería el primero que sus padres le festejarían.

—Esperaremos la lechuza —convino el señor Ron —Pero recuerda que tenemos planes para el verano y no todos son de placer —agregó, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Sí, sí —el señor Potter hizo un gesto de desgano.

Las familias se separaron, cada una dispuesta a pasar un verano inolvidable.


	61. Agradecimientos

**Agradecimientos.**

Éste es un extra que pensé que sería bueno agregar al final de HHP, no se sientan mal porque no es un capítulo. Lo que pasa es que siento que si no agradezco el apoyo recibido por mi fic a lo largo de tanto tiempo, sería una grosería (¿ustedes no?) Así que sin más rollo, a las siguientes personas quiero decirles **_Muchas, muchísimas gracias_.**

_Yare. _

_Clawy. _

_yuli35. _

_Ginebra. _

_karla (+)_

_Anie Snicket (sin mail) _

_desaire potter granger(+)_

_Trisha (+) Trisha23. _

_KARLA GILMORE. _

_Layn. _

_Kaiser The Lion. _

_Circe Black. _

_Gala Potter. _

_Erzebeth Snape. _

_cecilia noemí domínguez (+)_

_Espe–chan. _

_Sandy0329. _

_natita.grint. _

_pinklongbottom. _

_Píaaaa (+)_

_cony (+)_

_Albedanza (+)_

_Xetil. _

_sara (+)_

_Y a un anónimo (o anónima) que también por ahí salió. _

Ahora, quisiera hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones:

El orden de la lista es el mismo en el que apareció su primer review en mi fic, no vayan a creer que es por algún otro motivo.

Los apodos de las personas los escribí tal y como aparecen en los reviews, así que si tienen quejas, me las hacen llegar.

Las personas de quienes pude el correo electrónico (perdón, sáltense lo anterior. Por quién sabe qué cosa del sistema, los correos electrónicos no me aparecen, así que tuve que ponerles un signo raro que sí apareciera. Lo siento) son aquellas que aparecen como _anónimos_ a la hora de subir el review. En tu caso, Trisha, primero apareciste así y luego como integrante de la página, por eso tu apodo está de las dos formas.

El anónimo del cual no tengo nombre ni mail decidí ponerlo al final para pedirle, de la manera más atenta, que me disculpe. Cuando subió su review, tenía activada una función en mi cuenta que no permitía bien esos comentarios y si puso su apodo, por eso se borró.

Y ya hechas esas aclaraciones, debo darles un agradecimiento mucho más especial a las siguientes personas (lo lamento por las demás, pero las siguientes se me quedaron muy grabadas en la memoria):

Yare: Tus comentarios siempre me hacían reír, y lo sabes. Me gustan mucho tus historias y espero que las acabes pronto, como yo ahora con _La siguiente generación_.. Tú sí que sabes cómo halagar a alguien y al mismo tiempo, matarlo de la risa. Además, contigo obtuve el review número 100¡todo un acontecimiento! Por eso y por el "préstamo" que tan amablemente me hiciste para la segunda entrega: gracias.

Trisha: Me encantó encontrar una lectora de mi patria, así que no te preocupes, seguiré dando lata un rato más con esta trama, porque como bien sabe Yare (¿verdad, Yare? Dile a Trisha, dile), hay una segunda entrega (si es que no fue suficiente con ésta…) que ojalá muchos sigan con atención. Y a las personas que interesaste en mi historia, también diles lo que yo te digo ahora: gracias.

Bueno, mejor dejo esto porque luego voy a ponerme a llorar (o a gritar de alegría, porque por fin terminé de publicar _La siguiente generación_. No sé, luego les cuento) y les juro que si me pongo sentimental, luego no hay quien me aguante. Y como decía más arriba, hay una segunda entrega de la historia, que comencé… creo que justo cuando terminé ésta; o sea ¡en diciembre del año pasado¿Pueden creerlo? Lo que pasa es que me tardé en publicarla porque no estaba muy segura de que fuera buena idea, pero ustedes, queridos (as) lectores (as) me han hecho ver todo lo contrario. Así que próximamente esperen _El Torneo de las Tres Partes_, del cual ya di un pequeño adelanto, y ojalá que siga contando con su maravilloso apoyo, aunque debo decirles que me tomaré un largo, largo, larguísimo descanso antes, para regresar con muchísima energía. Cuídense mucho donde quiera que estén y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
